Harry Potter et le sceau d'Acrabbaraad
by Diony
Summary: Tome six: Après les evenements de l'année passée, Harry se reconstruit petit )à petit. Mais ce n'est pas chose facile quand tout autour de soit, voldemort fait de plus en plus de victimes. Toute fois, un nouveau ministre, de nouveaux voisins, et surtout d
1. Une punition injuste

**Chapitre 1 : une punition injuste  
**

**  
**

**  
**

-Sirius !!Transpirant et légèrement tremblant, Harry se réveilla en sursaut au son de sa voix. Il fut heureux de se rendre compte qu'il faisait un cauchemar même si la réalité n'en était pas très éloignée ; il leva la main vers son front moite et effleura du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui formait comme un éclair au dessus de son sourcil droit.

Un mois depuis que son parrain avait disparu derrière ce rideau, un mois qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre la scène toutes les nuits, et un mois qu'il se reprochait tous les jours d'avoir provoqué cet accident. En dépit de tout ce que Dumbledore avait pu dire, Harry savait très bien qu'il était en grande partie responsable et qu'il avait risqué inutilement la vie de ses meilleurs amis.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté la gare et les Weasley, Harry n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles de Ron et Hermione et comme tous les matins depuis sont retour à Privet drive, il se leva avec la désagréable sensation d'être inutile. Malgré le rôle important qu'il jouait dans les évènements qui bouleversaient actuellement le monde de la magie, il se retrouvait encore et toujours coincé dans cette chambre dont il ne pouvait décidément plus supporter les murs, le plancher qui craque révélant l'existence de ses activités nocturnes aux Dursley qui s'empressaient de donner des coups de balai sur la cloison, et la fenêtre trop haute pour pouvoir s'échapper par là.

Doucement, il s'avança, choisissant avec soin sur quelle latte il pouvait poser son pied sans risque de provoquer un grincement traître, et s'accroupi afin de prélever une part du gâteau envoyé par Ron qu'il dissimulait dans sa cachette favorite. Il fallait bien avouer que pour une fois il ne mourrait pas de faim : pour se faire pardonner de le laisser à son triste sort peut-être ?? En tout cas, les Weasley ne manquait jamais de lui envoyer régulièrement des gâteaux tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, mais ça ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier sa condition ! Tiens un gâteau, et en échange tu patientes encor un peu... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Qu'un gâteau empêche de s'ennuyer, de s'inquiéter et d'imaginer plein de choses affreuses ? Même s'il savait que rester près de sa tante lui conférait une protection contre Voldemort, il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter de rester seul à ruminer sur ce qui s'était passé alors qu'il aurait pu agir ; et surtout il préférait mourir de la main de Voldemort plutôt que d'ennuie !! Il se rendait bien compte qu'il rabachait continuellement les mêmes idées noires et que ça ne le mènerait pas très loin, et heureusement le gâteau au chocolat qu'il commença de manger lui remonta un peu le moral : rien qu'à l'idée de la tête que ferait Dudley s'il le voyait manger une telle chose pour le petit déjeuner, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et dire qu'il devait se contenter d'un demi pamplemousse !! Un violent coup sur sa porte le sortie de ses réflexions : « petit-déjeuner » bougonna son oncle à travers la cloison.

-j'arrive, cria Harry.

On ne pouvait pas nier que sa condition s'était un peu améliorée, en effet il était maintenant autorisé à utiliser sa baguette magique puisqu'il était passé en deuxième cycle, ce qui lui conférait une certaine autorité sur les Dursley, mais l'animosité de ces derniers à son égard n'en était que renforcée, et l'ambiance qui régnait au 4 Privet drive était telle que l'orage semblait près à éclater. Son arrivée dans le salon se fit dans la plus grande indifférence, et le repas se passa comme d'habitude, Harry en venait d'ailleurs à se demander si les Dursley savaient encore faire des phrases de plus de trois mots !! « Le pain », « bouge » et « pas magie !! » étaient à peut près tout ce qu'ils lui disaient.

Aujourd'hui, l'humeur était plutôt joyeuse, Pétunia s'adonnait à son passe temps favori : le commérage !!

-Et le fils de la voisine !! Il n'est pas mieux, il passe son temps à traîner avec sa bande de petits voyous, toujours à chercher une bêtise à faire !! Ce n'est pas mon chéri qui ferait ça.

En pensant que le fils de la voisine était justement un des amis de Dudley, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, difficile de concevoir un tel aveuglement !! Voyant là une belle occasion de se défouler sur son neveu, Vernon se pencha vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?? Tu es fier de ton ami délinquant ??

Préférant éviter une confrontation matinale, le jeune adolescent se leva, près à regagner sa chambre, mais l'oncle poursuivit :

-Remarque quand on a des parents comme les tiens, il est normal de rire de choses comme celles là !!Tous des tordus !!

L'insulte était blessante, mais Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien des risques qu'il encourait en utilisant la magie contre des modus, c'est pourquoi il ne sortie pas sa baguette, de plus, répondre n'aurait fait qu'encourager la hargne de ce gros homme ventripotent et fier de sa moustache. Il l'imaginait bien tous les matins entrain de lustrer ses cheveux quasi inexistants et tentant de faire rebiquer la pointe de ses moustaches vers le haut. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant sa forte ressemblance avec un certain sergent ridicule qui tente, toujours sans succès, de capturer un hors la loi sur la télé moldue !!

-Mais tu te moques de moi ??! S'emporta l'oncle Vernon en se redressant sur son siège.

-Pas du tout, se défendit Harry, je pensais à quelque chose...

Mais son oncle était déjà lancé, et rien n'aurait put l'arrêter.

-Ah s'en est trop, on s'occupe de lui, on le loge et on le nourrit et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est se moquer de nous !! Puisque c'est ça, tous tes livres vont retourner dans le placard !!

-Et sa baguette. Ajouta Dudley qui craignait tous les bouts de bois qu'il croisait depuis l'apparition malencontreuse d'une queue de cochon sur son postérieur quelques années plus tôt.

-Et plus de télé !!

Pour Dudley, ce dernier point aurait sûrement été le plus pénible, mais pour Harry, se séparer de sa baguette lui était devenu inconcevable, plus qu'un objet pratique, elle lui aurait permis de survivre en cas d'attaque de Voldemort !!

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, l'été dernier j'ai sauvé la vie de Dudley grâce à ma baguette, elle est notre seule protection contre les méchants sorciers, privez moi de sortie mais pas ça !!

-Mais tu es aussi privé de sortie ! L'oncle Vernon, à la fois furieux et jubilant, suivi de prêt par le reste de la famille, se précipita dans la chambre d'Harry, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les étagères d'un pas lourd, son pied droit traversa soudainement le plancher pour aller écraser sur un appétissant (avant !!) gâteau au chocolat.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça, gémit Harry ; en effet, sa cachette favorite venait d'être détruite et découverte, il devait donc aussi oublier le privilège de manger à sa faim.

-GRAOUMPFFFF !! S'exclama l'oncle Vernon en décollant le gâteau du dessous de sa chaussure en cuire.

-on va vider tout ça !! Et joignant le geste à la parole, il vida la chambre de Harry de tout ce qui aurait pu le relier au monde de la magie. Ses livres, ses parchemins, la cage d'Hedwige et même ses vêtements disparurent derrière la porte du placard sous l'escalier sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Une fois que tout fut entassé et enfermé à clé, Dudley commença à sautiller sur place en tapant des mains :

-la baguette, la baguette !! Ce qui n'était pas un mince affaire compte tenu de la masse qu'il avait à soulever !! Alors qu'il portait sa main vers la poche de son jean pour protéger sa baguette, Harry sentit que quelqu'un était entrain de l'attraper. En se retournant il vit sa tante Pétunia qui reculait, sa baguette à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Accio baguette ! S'écria Harry, mais le sort lancé ainsi n'eut pas la puissance espérée, le jeune homme fut d'ailleurs surpris après coup de voir sa tante Pétunia agrippée à la baguette, se faire traîner sur un petit mètre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, se défendit Harry, mais leur décision était prise, raisonnable ou pas.

-Maintenant va dans ta chambre et qu'on entende plus parler de toutes ces abominations de de... choses abominables... de de toi et de tes semblables !!

Vernon avait presque rugit ce dernier mot, révélant ainsi toute la rage et la peur que lui inspirait le monde des sorciers.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry se précipita sur son lit fou de colère et d'impuissance, sans sa baguette et tous ses livres, il ne pouvait plus rien faire !! Les Dursley avait dépassé les bornes cette fois ci...

Si Sirius... ou même Maugrey apprenait ça...

Mais bien sur !! Il fallait qu'il le dise à Maugrey fol œil, celui-ci lui avait bien dit qu'il devait le tenir au courant. Heureusement, lors du vidage de sa chambre, sa chère famille n'avait pas pensé à vérifier en dessous de son oreiller, un bout de papier et une plume qu'il conservait pour écrire la nuit avaient échappé au grand nettoyage. Il se mit donc immédiatement à rédiger un appel au secours destiné à tout membre de l'ordre du phénix qui accepterait de venir le tirer de cette maison de fou.

Cher Maugrey,

Comme tu me l'avais demandé, je t'écris pour te faire part du traitement injuste que me font subir les Dursley. Ils m'ont confisqué mes livres et pire que tout : ma baguette ! En plus je suis enfermé dans ma chambre, je vous demande donc de venir faire quelque chose ou même me chercher le plus vite possible avant que je devienne fou ou qu'un mangemort attaque.

A très bientôt j'espère, Harry.

Justement sa chouette venait de rentrer, tout en lui attachant la lettre à la patte, il lui dit : - amène ça à Maugrey et fais lui bien comprendre que c'est urgent !!

Une fois Hedwige reparti, Harry s'allongea sur son lit. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu leur prendre !! Il n'avait pas une seul fois fait référence au monde de la magie ni commit la moindre imprudence...

**Chapitre 2 : Les nouveaux voisins  
**

**  
**

**  
  
**

Le lendemain, à force de tourner en rond, il s'était trouvé une nouvelle occupation : écouter ce qui se passait dans la maison grâce aux oreilles à rallonge qu'il avait conservé. De cette façon il appris qu'une amie de Pétunia avait ratée sa permanente et se retrouvait avec des cheveux choucroute, que son oncle avait raconté une blague vraiment pas drôle à son patron, et sut que de nouveaux voisins s'étaient installés dans la maison d'à coté : « tu te rends compte !! Elle m'a dit bonjour, mais pour qui se prend elle ? En plus ils ont pleins d'animaux, un chat, et même un rat !! Quelle horreur... ». Harry avait au moins appris une chose intéressante aujourd'hui, et il se dit que ses nouveaux voisins avaient l'air très sympathiques et qu'il aimerait bien les rencontrer.

Par la fenêtre, il vit Mme Figgs passer dans la rue et saluer ses nouveaux voisins.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je resterais enfermé ici !! Il prit alors une décision, ouvrit sa fenêtre et se pencha : la gouttière n'était pas si loin, il entreprit alors de descendre en s'y agrippant. La tache ne fut pas aisée, ce gros tuyau ne présentait pas beaucoup de point d'attache, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix !! Une fois en bas, quand il se retourna il eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Mme Figgs qui l'avait observé dura son exercice de haute voltige :

- « je ne suis pas sur que ce soit très malin » lui dit elle d'un ton moralisateur.

-« Quand la porte n'est pas utilisable, il faut savoir improviser, et puis je tenais à saluer mes nouveaux voisins !! On dirait que vous pouvez déjà me les présenter ? ».

-« Oui en effet, ce sont des personnes charmantes et qui semblent pleines de surprise... Vient que je te les présente. »

Déjà Mme Figgs entraînait Harry à l'intérieur de la maison du 2 privet drive, un couple d'une quarantaine d'année s'affairait à ranger des cartons.

-« Bonjour jeune homme ! » s'exclama le mari, il était plutôt petit et son crâne dégarni était entouré d'une mince couronne de cheveux, au fond de ses yeux on sentait pétiller une malice d'adolescent.

- « Tu viens nous donner un coup de main ?? Ah j'oublie toujours le principal : Jean Boudebois et voici ma femme Melissandre, tu dois être un Dursley ? » Sa femme, plutôt grande et sévère de derrière son carton lui fit un vague signe de tête.

-« Oui, je tenais à vous souhaiter la bienvenue et si vous avez besoin d'aide, ce sera avec plaisir, je m'appelle Harry. »

- Je disais ça en rigolant, mais vas plutôt faire connaissance avec nos enfants, ils sont au premier étage, tu pourras leur faire visiter le quartier. Léa, Martin !! Venez saluer le voisin !! Cria-t-il en direction de l'escalier.

Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa, puis tout à coup la maison trembla légèrement sous l'effet d'une chute, pendant que deux voie s'éclaffait et que des pas se faisait bruyamment entendre dans les escaliers, Harry se dit que peut-être passer de temps avec des moldus constituerait une occupation plus intéressante que d'observer les fissures du plafond de sa chambre.

- Bonjour voisin !! Oh... salut !! Dirent en chœur les deux adolescents qui avaient déboulé dans la pièce en découvrant qu'il avait leur âge. Leur ressemblance était tel que Harry resta un moment à les regarder sans rien dire, ils avaient le même nez très fin et légèrement retroussé, les mêmes pommettes bien dessinées et la même fossette au coin de la bouche à droite, mais autant la fille avait les yeux bleus translucides et les cheveux bruns, autant sont frères avaient les yeux noirs et le cheveux blonds ; ce contraste de couleurs et cette ressemblance de traits donnaient un drôle d'effet.

-Euh... Bonjour, je suis le voisin. Décidément il fallait qu'il travaille encore un peu ses salutations!!

- Du balai !!S'exclama le père, allez jouer dehors, il fait beau vous devriez en profiter pour faire un tour.

Ainsi mis dehors, Harry se retrouva seul avec les deux jumeaux, marchant vers le square, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec des moldus depuis qu'il avait intégré Poudlard, et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi leur dire d'autant plus que le frère et la sœur ne semblaient pas particulièrement heureux d'être avec lui.

- Vous venez d'où ? Demanda poliment Harry.

- De France. Répondirent en chœur les jumeaux en échangeant un petit sourire complice.

-Et pourquoi être venu vous installer en Angleterre ?

-Pour suivre nos parents !! Quoi d'autre !!?

Leur échange de regard et de sourire à chaque réponse commençait à exaspérer Harry, ils n'étaient pas obligés de faire remarquer avec autant d'évidence le manque d'intérêt de ses questions !! Lui au moins faisait un effort !

-Peut-être seront nous dans la même école, dirent-ils en redoublant leur sourire, sur ce, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de renchérir :

-Ah oui ?! Vous êtes des délinquants vous aussi ?? Ça vous dirait qu'on aille s'attaquer à des gamins, il y en a plein au square, et quand je ne sais pas quoi faire il n'y rien de mieux !! A moins que je ne me rabatte sur vous...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, d'ailleurs c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais dite !! Mais il aurait tout fait pour pouvoir se retrouver seul, et plus que tout il aurait aimé que Ron soit là. D'autant plus que sa réplique ne fit que renforcer le sourire des deux compères.

- c'est vrai, je suis très dangereux !! Ajouta-t-il.

- Oh on n'a pas peur, tu vas à quel lycée ??

- Saint Brutus.

- ça à l'air d'être tout un programme !! Nous on vient de Beauxbatons, mais tu ne dois pas connaître puisque c'est en France... On ne sait pas encore où on va aller...

Ça y est, Harry commençait à comprendre, les jumeaux étaient eux aussi des sorciers, et c'est pour cette raison qu'une sorte de malaise régnait entre eux depuis le début, et c'était aussi à cause de ça les petits sourires !! D'ailleurs il avait cru voir une image bouger sur le journal posé dans l'entrée, et ça expliquait aussi l'empressement de Mme Figgs à lui présenter ses voisins !! Il allait leur conseiller Poudlard afin de créer un effet de surprise quand Dudley et toute sa bande apparu au coin de la rue. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient rendus au square, terrain de boxe favori de son cousin, Harry aurait préféré l'esquiver, mais il était déjà repéré.

- Tiens mais c'est Harry !!

- Ouais salut Harry, renchérit Burt l'un des sbires de Dudley qui avait l'air aussi bête que méchant.

- héhé, salut Harry ! gloussa Bob le second sbire.

- Je vous présente mon cousin Dudley, qui est lui aussi votre voisin, composé uniquement de gras, de muscles et de quelques os, il a parfois de la peine à les utiliser convenablement c'est pourquoi il a besoin d'au moins deux personnes pour l'assister !! récita Harry avec un air goguenard.

- Eh oui c'est moi !! le gros garçon ne semblait pas avoir perçu le sens réel de ce qu'avait dit Harry. « C'est gentil d'avoir emmené des amis avec toi, on va pouvoir s'amuser trois fois plus ! »

- je tiens à préciser que Dudley et ses amis ont appris à compter cette année, n'hésitez pas à le féliciter quand il ne fait pas d'erreurs. Harry savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça, surtout qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette et qu'il était peu probable que les jumeau interviennent devant des moldus, surtout que son cousin avait compris cette phrase assez courte.

Il s'approcha menaçant et gronda doucement pour que seul Harry puisse entendre :

- tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais suspendu à un arbre maintenant que tu n'as plus ton bout de bois !!

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle répondit Harry à haute voie comme si de rien n'était, il montra Léa et Martin qui observait la scène avec curiosité et poursuivit : j'ai de nouveaux camarades de classe qui viennent s'installer dans la maison d'à coté ; on était entrain de faire connaissance.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : le visage de Dudley de métamorphosa, passant du sourire à la stupeur, du rose au blanc, puis il se mit à bégayer tout en reculant ; Martin et Léa s'avancèrent pour le saluer, ne comprenant pas tout de la situation, mais s'en fut trop pour Dudley qui s'emmêla les jambes en voulant faire demi tour et se retrouva à plat ventre sous le regard ébahi de Burt et Bob.

Harry se retourna vers les deux sorciers pour leur expliquer la situation, mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase qu'un bruit maintenant familier se fit entendre derrière lui : CRACK.


	2. Un départ mouvementé

**Chapitre 3 : un départ mouvementé.**

Il était sûr, rien qu'à entendre le bruit, que deux personnes venaient de transplaner derrière lui, en plein jour et surtout devant des moldus !! Mais ce n'était pas tout, rien qu'à voir la peur et l'étonnement sur le visage du frère et de la sœur, Harry comprit qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement pas des jumeaux Weasley.

- Les voilà !! Mais ils sont plus que prévus, ils sont accompagnés de moldus.

- Ça n'est pas pour me déplaire, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu !

Ces deux voix qui venaient de se faire entendre derrière lui n'étaient pas inconnues à Harry, il ne fut donc pas surpris de découvrir deux mangemorts en se retournant, eux par contre ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à le trouver sur leur chemin.

- Il ne fait pas parti des ordres, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ??

- Je ne sais pas, on va demander au maître ?

-On ne peut pas se permettre de revenir sans avoir accompli la mission.

-Alors on attaque ?!

Grabe et Goyle père n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus malin que leurs fils... Mais le problème restait le même : ils avaient des baguettes et pas lui. Si seulement il pouvait faire comprendre rapidement à Dudley qu'il fallait qu'il les attaque, mais son cousin était toujours par terre, la tête cachée sous ses mains ; quand à ses amis, ils n'avaient pas attendu leur reste et s'étaient déjà enfuient en courant.

- STUPEFIX !!

- RICTUSEMPRA !!

A sa grande surprise, les deux jumeaux venaient de jeter chacun un sort, mais les chatouilles ne suffirent pas à arrêter le mangemort concerné, celui-ci arriva à articuler « enervatum » libérant ainsi son complice. Tous deux dirigèrent ensuite leur baguette vers eux et prononcèrent le sortilège de désarmement ; les jumeaux séparés de leur baguette, tous les trois se trouvaient maintenant à leur merci, Goyle père se tourna vers Harry

- Mon maître sera fier de nous, petrificus totalus, dit il en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

Ce dernier savait que s'il n'avait plus la liberté de bouger, il se ferait kidnapper, et l'idée de se retrouver sans défense devant Voldemort fit naître une force inconnue en lui ; il fit appelle à tous ses pouvoirs magiques et hurla :

- PROTEGO !! Il ressenti une sorte d'engourdissement au contact du rayon lumineux issu de la baguette du père de Goyle, au lieu de la paralysie totale habituelle, il avait réussi à annuler en partie le sort.

A ce moment, des craquements retentirent tout autour de lui, et quatre membres de l'ordre du phénix apparurent autour de Grabe et Goyle.

-Besoin d'aide Harry ??

-C'est pas de refus !

Harry reconnut Maugrey et Lupin ainsi que Tonks, mais le quatrième devait être nouveau.

Devant le cours que prenaient les événements, les mangemorts se regardèrent :

-On fait quoi ? demanda Goyle.

-On s'en va ??

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent sans demander leur reste.

-On est arrivé à temps on dirait !! Et toi qui te plaignais de ton oncle...

-Ne plaisante pas Maugrey, s'exclama Tonks. Imagine ce qui aurait pu se passer si on était pas arrivé au bon moment!!

-Et ce vieux Hibou qui ne savait même pas où était Harry ! Heureusement que la vieille Figgs est toujours là pour surveiller tes agissements jeune homme !

Son œil normal était maintenant fixé sur Harry pendant que l'autre surveillait les alentours.

-Il n'allait quand même pas rester enfermé, intervint Lupin, tu vas bien Harry ?? Tu n'as pas reçu le sortilège ?

-Non, je vais bien, répondit-il.

-Tant mieux. Ah je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec tes nouveaux voisins, c'est bien, c'est très bien, Dumbledore m'avait demandé de te prévenir, mais j'ai préféré te laisser la surprise. Lupin se tourna vers les Boudebois.

- Pour votre part, j'avais complètement oublié, j'avoue... mais il n'est pas trop tard, je vous présente Harry qui est lui aussi sorcier et va d'ailleurs dans la même école que vous et en même année...

- Dudley !! Tu peux te relever ! S'exclama Harry qui venait de se rendre compte que son cousin était resté allongé à plat ventre par terre, les mains sur la tête ; tout tremblant celui-ci se releva tant bien que mal et partit en courant vers chez ses parents.

- Lupin, intervint le sorcier que Harry ne connaissait pas « Mieux vaut remettre les présentation à plus tard, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de rester ici ; emmenez les enfants ailleurs, je m'occupe des moldus qui ont été témoins de la scène, je crois savoir dans quelle direction se sont enfuis les deux autres... »

Une forte autorité émanait de cette personne, du charisme aussi, et malgré son visage peu avenant, Harry se dit que ça devait être un très bon meneur d'homme, il inspirait la confiance.

Tonks acquiesça et se tourna vers les adolescents.

-Venez vite, on va préparer vos affaires et voir où on peut vous emmener.

Les Boudebois semblaient totalement perdus et hésitaient à suivre cet étrange groupe, tous deux se jetaient des regards pour voir ce que l'autre allait faire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Harry, deux d'entre eux sont d'anciens professeurs à Poudlard, vous pouvez leur faire confiance.

Visiblement rassurés par cette information, ils se mirent tous en route.

-Pourquoi ne sont-ils plus professeurs ?? Demanda Martin.

-Oh, lupin c'est parce qu'il est loup garou et Maugrey celui qui a un œil pivotant c'est parce qu'il a passé un an dans une malle, quelqu'un avait pris son apparence pour pouvoir circuler librement dans Poudlard !! Répondit Harry, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Merci d'essayer de nous rassurer...

-vous pouvez leur faire confiance, assura-t-il, et puis c'est ça ou les mangemorts !!

-Là tu marques un point, dit Léa en regardant tout autour d'elle d'un air effrayé.

Une fois arrivé devant chez eux, le groupe se sépara en deux le temps que les jeunes sorciers préparent leurs malles, ils avaient une demi-heure pour se préparer.

Quand Harry entra dans le salon du 4 Privet drive, il fut témoin d'une scène incroyable : Pétunia et Vernon s'affairaient partout dans la maison à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait sortir Dudley de son état léthargique. Ce dernier assis très droit sur une chaise avait le regard fixe et ne cessait de répéter la même phrase :

- Les baba... Les guagua... Les guabette...il restait indifférent aux multiples friandises que lui présentaient ses parents, ce qui révélait bien un profond traumatisme !!

Aussitôt qu'ils le virent, les parents se précipitèrent sur Harry :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encor fait !! L'accusa Vernon, je t'avais interdit d'utiliser ta baguette sur mon fils, tu vas le payer !!

-Bonjour monsieur Dursley, le salua Maugrey sur un ton mielleux, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir depuis le temps et je suis heureux que Harry m'ait demandé de venir.

Devant cette nouvelle intrusion, l'oncle de Harry changea de couleur :

-Le... vous... vous êtes revenu... Vous avez vu ce que Harry a fait à mon fils !!

-Ce n'est pas moi s'exclama Harry, d'ailleurs tu m'as confisqué ma baguette, alors je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire.

-Ah oui, vous avez confisqué la baguette d'Harry, demanda Lupin, voyez ce que ça faillis coûter à votre fils, à cause de vous il aurait pu subir bien plus !!

-Mon fils ... Harry voyait bien que son oncle peinait à retrouver le fil de ses idées, oui mon fils !! Parlons en de mon fils, voyez dans quel état il est !! Vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voudrez, je refuse de garder ce monstre plus longtemps chez moi !!

Tout en disant cela, il regardait Harry avec peur et dégoût ; bien qu'il n'adore pas son oncle, l'entendre parler ainsi lui fit comme un pincement au cœur ; après tout encor une fois il avait mis en danger un de ses proches, même si ce n'était que Dudley...

-Vernon, prévint Pétunia.

-Non, pétunia, s'en est trop !! Explosa-t-il, cette anomalie ne fait qu'attirer des ennuie, et après tout nous ne lui devons rien, ou si nous lui devions quelque chose : la dette est payée !! Je veux qu'il s'en aille.

Maugrey s'apprêtait à intervenir quand Harry s'interposa :

-Laissez, il n'a pas tort, et puis de toute façon je suis venu pour faire mes bagages et partir, donc tout le monde est content, je fais vite.

Sur ce il se précipita vers sa chambre, Hedwige n'était pas là, sûrement était elle entrain de rentrer, mais elle n'aurait aucun problème à le retrouver.

Harry prit ses vêtements et redescendit au placard où il fut heureux de retrouver sa baguette et tous ses livres.

-Locomotor barda, et hop on peut y aller !! Dit-il, rejoignons le reste du groupe. Les Dursley n'avaient pas bougés de place, d'ailleurs personne n'avait bougé de place, un peu comme si l'image était restée figée lors d'un duel ; chaque camp se scrutait avec un air méchant.

-Allons-y, insista Harry qui ne souhaitait pas rester une seconde de trop dans cette maison maintenant devenu plus qu'hostile.

Les deux membres de l'ordre et lui-même retrouvèrent donc le reste du groupe qui les attendais avec curiosité :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Léa.

-Oh, c'est rien, juste ma famille qui est sorciophobe !! Répondit Harry, alors où va-t-on ??

-On a opté pour la sûreté jeune homme, répondit énigmatiquement Lupin, tenez, je suppose que vous savez comment faire, on a transformé ta cage en portoloin Harry, laissez vos bagages on s'en occupera plus tard.

Les Boudebois qui semblaient plus intrigués qu'inquiets se dirent au revoir, Harry qui n'avait pas demandé plus d'explication comprit qu'ils n'en avaient pas fait autant. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car cela devait sembler bien mystérieux, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se poser des questions, lui aussi se demandais qui était cette famille de sorciers qui vivait au beau milieu des moldus !! Mais l'heure des explications viendrait bientôt.

**Chapitre 4 : Une amitié naissante.**

Au signal, Harry saisit la cage, il commençait à s'habituer à cette étrange sensation de tourbillonnement durant le voyage, mais l'atterrissage était toujours aussi déstabilisant, toute fois il réussit à se rétablir en atterrissant... en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard !!

-Eh oui, on s'est dit que ce serait plus sympa pour les nouveaux, comme ça ils peuvent admirer notre beau château de l'extérieur pour commencer, alors vous en pensez quoi, interrogea Maugrey.

-Euh... fit Martin, C'est... poursuivit Léa

-Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec vous, confirma Harry, il se souvenait bien de la première fois où il avait découvert le château, il venait de la gare, la nuit en traversant le lac, et dans ces conditions le spectacle était totalement différent.

Tout à coup il fut tiré de ses rêveries par quelque chose qui lui percuta les jambes et le déséquilibra légèrement, en baissant les yeux il découvrit un petit chien marron, aux poils hirsutes à tendance piquante, qui sautait pour tenter de lui lécher le visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Léa se précipita vers lui :

-C'est mon hérichien Mouchi, il a dut sortir de son sac, il est un peu fou mais il faut le comprendre, chez les moldus il est toujours enfermé. On m'a dit qu'on avait le droit d'amener son animal à l'école à condition que ce soit un chat, un rat ou un crapaud, mais vu qu'il ressemble à un chat... je me suis dit que ça passerait !!

Martin ajouta, goguenard :

-Mouais, ça c'est toi qui le dit, il ressemble à rien ton truc...

-Eh c'est toujours mieux que ton rat affreux qui a doublé de volume à cause des expériences que tu pratiques sur lui... !

-Peut-être, mais au moins je lance des sorts qui marchent !! Pas comme ton rictusempra de tout à l'heure.

Harry observait la scène avec un petit sourire amusé, si ces deux là étaient toujours comme ça, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer !

Léa, outrée se détourna de son frère pour s'adresser à lupin :

-Où va-t-on maintenant ?

-Suivez Harry, il va vous emmener dans la tour de Gryffondor, vous y serez logés jusqu'à la fin des vacances, en attendant d'être répartis.

Durant le trajet pour aller jusqu'au portrait de la grosse bonne femme, Harry expliqua brièvement à Martin et Léa comment se passait la vie à Poudlard, la coupe des quatre maisons, les quatre maisons, les cours, les profs,... puis il discutèrent de leur rencontre :

-On ne pensait vraiment pas pouvoir rencontrer un sorcier un jour !! Pourtant on sait bien que ça peut arriver, mais ça fait toujours drôle !!

-on est désolé de t'avoir mal accueillit, ajouta Léa, mais on est toujours mal considéré par nos voisins à cause des choses bizarres qu'on fait à leurs yeux ; on a du quitter notre dernière maison parce que le portrait de ma grand-mère à fait peur au petit garçon de notre voisine en lui tirant la langue !!

-Je ne pense pas que vos parents soient bien accueillis par ma famille, surtout vu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui !! Mais pourquoi vous vivez au milieu des moldus ?? Vous n'auriez pas besoin de vous cacher si vous alliez au bon endroit.

Harry ne savait pas où se trouvait le bon endroit, mais il savait que les Weasley n'avaient jamais eu de problème.

-On a vécu dans un village de sorciers pendant un bout de temps en Bretagne, répondit martin.

-Mais nos parents ont accepté un poste au service de renseignement des us et coutumes moldus, compléta Léa, ils sont chargés de surveiller les changements survenant dans la population moldus en s'y intégrant.

-Heureusement on n'est pas concerné et on peut aller dans une école de sorciers !!

-ça ne doit pas être facile de cacher sa véritable identité ; tout à coup, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, et à qui le demander ?? Ils n'avaient croisé personne dans les couloirs, d'ailleurs l'école entière était étrangement vide, mais il se rassura en se disant que c'était la première fois qu'il venait durant les vacances d'été et que c'était sûrement normal.

Léa, inquiète de son soudain arrêt et de son silence, le regardait :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Tu ne retrouves plus ton chemin ?? Remarque je te comprends, c'est un véritable labyrinthe, il va me falloir des jours pour me repérer.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, il faut un mot de passe pour entrer dans la tour, et Lupin a oublié de nous le préciser.

-Allons jusqu'à la porte et on verra bien, proposa Martin.

Les deux jumeaux reprirent gaiement la conversation, mais Harry ne se sentait pas tranquille, depuis le grand escalier principal, il croyait entendre comme un froissement derrière lui, mais il avait beau chercher ce que c'était, il ne voyait rien.

Arrivés devant la porte, ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence : personne n'avait pensé au problème du mot de passe !!

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à chercher au hasard !! Proposa Harry, j'essaye: Cornelius fudge.

Rien ne se produisit.

-Tu t'attendais vraiment à un résultat avec un tel mot de passé? S'étonna Léa, il est vraiment nul.

-Eh ce n'est pas moi qui choisit les mots de passe, c'était celui qu'avait choisi la grande inquisitrice l'année dernière ; Harry avait prononcé le titre d'Ombrage avec une mine de dégoût. Tout à coup il fit signe au jumeaux de se taire, il lui avait semblé que le bruit se rapprochait au bout du couloir, doucement il alla se placer de façon à pouvoir prendre à revers cette personne qui les suivait depuis tout à l'heure sans se montrer ; il trouvait l'ambiance qui régnait dans le château de plus en plus suspect.

Les pas se rapprochaient, la personne semblait ne pas vouloir faire de bruit étant donné la furtivité de ses pas. Harry prépara sa baguette :

-Non !! S'écria l'inconnu en voyant le rayon de lumière se diriger sur lui, mais c'était trop tard, Harry l'avait maîtrisé grâce à un « petrificus totalus » parfaitement réalisé. Très fier de lui, il s'apprêtait à contempler sa victime quand il vit...Dobby !

-Bah bravo !! S'exclama martin qui venait d'arriver avec sa sœur, tu as maîtrisé un elfe de maison féroce on dirait.

-Oui c'est bon, avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, je pense que j'ai le droit de devenir un peu parano... Bougonna Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir notre mot de passe maintenant, c'est malin !!

-oui ça va, je suis désolé...

-T'inquiète, tu n'es pas pire que Martin ! Il a déjà essayé de se défendre avec le sortilège avis durant un duel, des oiseaux contre un sort de désarmements !!

-oui bah ça va... grommela Martin.

Ils durent attendre 10 minutes que Dobby puisse bouger, mais enfin il commença à parler :

-Dobby est désolé, Dobby n'a pas voulu faire peur à Harry Potter.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais j'espère que tu as le mot de passe. Harry était pressé de rentrer dans la tour et d'être enfin chez lui, surtout qu'il avait surpris le regard échangé par le frère et la sœur quand Dobby avait dit son nom, et il ne voulait pas en discuter maintenant.

-Bienvenue dans la tour de Gryffondor. Le cœur de Harry se pinça en voyant la grande salle habituellement vivante aussi vide, à ce moment il désirait plus que tout que son ami Ron soit là, et ses frères aussi, bien qu'ils aient quitté l'école prématurément, et Hermione, et bien d'autre.

-Wow, c'est autre chose que Beauxbatons !!

-Regarde la cheminée, s'exclama Léa, j'ai hâte d'y voir un feu !!

-Et vous n'avez pas vu les chambres... Où s'installe-t-on Dobby ?

-Je vais vous montrer Harry Potter.

Une fois installés, Harry et ses nouveaux amis se rendirent dans la grande salle de Gryffondor pour manger, ils eurent le plaisir d'y retrouver Lupin et Maugrey qui les attendaient.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, à la fin du repas, les jumeaux montèrent dans leur chambre, harry et les deux membres de l'ordre du phénix s'installèrent dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée:

-Ron et Hermione ne vont jamais me croire quand je leur raconterais ce que les pères de Goyle et de crabe ont fait !!

Lupin et Maugrey se regardèrent :

-On voulait justement te parler de choses sérieuses, commença Maugrey, son ton avait changé tout à coup, son œil mobil fixé sur lui. Ça m'étonne que tu n'ais encore rien demandé sur les événements actuels.


	3. Panique dans le monde de la magie

**Chapitre 5 : panique dans le monde de la magie.**

Surpris, Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil :

-Oui s'est vrai, mais tellement de choses se sont passées aujourd'hui que j'en avais oublié le reste du monde !! Mais dites moi vite, et n'oubliez aucun détail, sans la gazette du sorcier je ne suis au courant de rien.

-Je pourrais être bref et dire que c'est la merde mais on a bon espoir que ça s'arrange, lui annonça Maugrey d'un ton quelque peu abattu. Les meurtres et les disparitions n'ont pas encore vraiment recommencés, mais certains sorciers fuient l'Angleterre, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, mêmes les gouvernements moldus ont été mis au courant !!L'ambiance est à la panique et le ministère a du mal à réagir, quand à Voldemort, on n'a pas idée d'où il peut se trouver...

-Et Dumbledore ?

-On lui a proposé de prendre le poste de ministre de la magie après la démission de Cornélius Fudge

-Car il a démissionné, intervint Lupin.

-Mais il préfère s'occuper de Poudlard, les élèves auront plus que jamais besoin de protection.

-et les mangemorts ?

-Comme tu as dut le remarquer, ils accomplissent leur mission ! Ils s'attaquent à tous les sorciers qui ont un lien avec le monde des moldus, c'est un hasard si tu étais présent durant leur attaque. Sinon les aurors continuent leur tache, une liste de mangemorts a été dressée, mais ils se sont presque tous échappés.

-Il reste seulement ceux qui étaient au ministère, ils sont à Azcaban. Mais on s'attend toujours à une attaque menée par Voldemort.

Maugrey semblait plus que jamais fatigué. La situation ne paraissait pas très brillante :

-tu dois faire attention à toi Harry, Lupin le regardait avec une étrange gravité, Voldemort va sûrement redoubler de malice pour te tuer, c'est peut-être une façon un peu crue de te le dire mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen.

Harry le savait bien, le moment de l'action et de la confrontation ouverte était arrivée, même s'il était resté discret jusqu'à maintenant, Voldemort n'avait plus aucune raison de dissimuler son retour.

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter, apprendre que rien ne va suffisait largement, il n'avait aucun besoin qu'on lui rappelle sa situation.

-Je vais aller me coucher, la journée a été longue, bonne nuit, dit-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Harry se leva en faisant mine de bailler.

-Ne sous estime pas ton importance Harry, dit soudainement Lupin. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais perçu toute la portée de la prophétie, d'ailleurs nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler pour l'instant et j'aimerais te dire certaines choses.

-Pas ce soir, je suis vraiment fatigué.

En s'éloignant, Harry sentit l'œil de Maugrey braqué sur lui, mais ils devaient comprendre que ce n'était pas à eux qu'il souhaitait en parler, mais à son parrain, ou à ses parents. Tous les trois étaient morts maintenant, par sa faute, et il se sentait bien seul mais pas au point de se confier tout de suite.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il décida d'écrire une lettre à Ron :

Cher Ron,

Depuis ma dernière lettre bien des choses se sont passées, mais je n'entrerais pas dans les détailles, ce serait trop long... Avec mes nouveaux voisins qui se sont révélés être des sorciers, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des mangemorts. Donc pour notre protection, nous sommes maintenant à l'école.

Je ne pourrais donc pas passer au terrier, mais j'espère que tu viendras faire un séjour à Poudlard et que tout va bien chez toi.

Merci pour le dernier gâteau mais il a mal fini...

A bientôt, Harry.

Il posa ses lunettes et se mit en pyjama, il irait à la volière le lendemain, pour l'instant il fallait qu'il se vide l'esprit ce qui ne fut pas facile.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla au son d'une dispute :

-C'est toujours pareil, tu ne pourrais pas me laisser dormir de temps en temps !

-Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire tout seul ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à réveiller Harry, en plus lui aurait pu t'indiquer le chemin.

-Ah non ! Moi aussi je veux dormir ! Dit l'intéressé en se redressant, mais où veux tu aller Martin ?

-Tiens tu es réveillé !! Bonjour, je voulais juste explorer le château. Répondit martin en souriant, mais cette marmotte n'a pas la moindre curiosité.

-La marmotte elle veut pouvoir faire la grasse matinée pendant les vacances, ronchonna Léa d'en dessous sa couette.

-On pourrait peut-être commencer par prendre notre petit-déjeuner, il faut aller à la grande salle. Je dois juste passer à la volière avant.

-On t'accompagne, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Sur le chemin, Harry rencontra Lupin :

-Il vaut mieux que tu évites les hiboux pour cette lettre, ils pourraient être interceptés, venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous apprendre la technique qu'on utilise depuis peu, c'est le département des recherches en artéfacts magiques qui nous l'a divulgué. C'est très simple, mais sur les longues distances ça sera un peu plus dur...

Lupin sortit sa baguette et prit la lettre de Harry : « transcriptum » dit-il tout en faisant une croix sur la lettre ; pendant qu'il parcourait le parchemin, un mince filet de courant d'air s'échappa de la baguette et partit dans les airs à toute vitesse sous les yeux ébahis des trois adolescents.

-Pour réceptionner le transcritou, il suffit de le récolter à l'aide d'un parchemin et le texte apparaît dessus ; Lupin en fit la démonstration.

-Evidemment seul la personne à qui le message est destiné peut le recevoir !!

-Wow ! Rapidité, efficacité, ce système est impressionnant, s'exclama Harry, mais que vont devenir nos pauvres chouettes...

La semaine se passa tranquillement, entre les visites du château, la pratique du quidditch dans laquelle les jumeaux se débrouillaient plutôt bien, et le passage de certaines personnes comme Dumbledore, Tonks, Hagrid qui rendait souvent visite à Graup et même Charlie Weasley.

McGonagall leur avait apporté la liste des options qui seraient enseignées aux sixième années afin qu'ils fassent leur choix. Cette nouvelle matière consisterait surtout en de la recherche en bibliothèque, ce qui plairait sûrement à Hermione mais n'enchantait pas Harry, surtout que les enseignement proposés ne l'inspirait pas particulièrement...

-Franchement, est-ce qu'on a besoin de connaître la mythologie sorcière ou de savoir s'exprimer convenablement à l'écrit pour devenir auror !! S'exclama Harry au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Tu veux faire auror ?? S'étonna Martin, c'est marrant, Léa rêve d'en épouser un depuis qu'elle est toute pet... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sa sœur, écarlate, lui avait lancé un sort d'extinction de voix.

Faisant semblant d'ignorer son frère qui hurlait de rire en silence, elle reprit calmement la conversation :

-Tu penses à quoi comme option, les moldus et la magie ça peut être pas mal si on est amené à évoluer dans leur milieu.

-De toute façon, on n'a pas trop le choix, la dernière c'est les sorciers du monde... Remarque je vais peut-être ma laisser tenter part ça...

Il se demandait par qui serait assuré ces cours d'option, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Binns !

Les vacances d'écoulèrent ainsi, au rythme des visites et des jeux dans le parc du château. Les jumeaux Boudebois étaient vraiment sympas, et en leur companie, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer.

Un soir, Harry fut surpris de voir arriver trois hiboux et quatre transcritous, il avait complètement oublié que c'était son anniversaire ; l'un des hiboux n'était autre que Qoq, la fusée à plume de Ron. Celui-ci vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry après maintes pirouettes et looping, il portait un paquet de taille moyenne. Quand il parvint à s'en saisir, sans qu'il le veuille, un transcritou vint se poser sur l'emballage du paquet et déversa son texte :

Cher Harry,

Je vois que toi aussi tu as appris le transcriptum, c'est plutôt sympa non !!? Bon anniversaire vieil branche comme dirait mon grand oncle gâteux (pourquoi je m'obstine à chercher une excuse à mes phrases vaseuses...).

Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir tout de suite à Poudlard, ici c'est de la folie !!

Percy s'est réconcilié avec la famille, et avec papa ils passent leur vie au ministère, quand à Charlie et Bill ils sont continuellement en mission.

De mon côté, je rend service par ci par là, mais il ne faut pas croire, mes tâches sont importantes !!

Au pire on se retrouve sur le chemin de traverse.

Ron

Ps : tu as eu des nouvelles de Hermione ?? Depuis une semaine je n'ai plus de réponse.

Et comme tu peux le constater, Fred et George se joignent à moi pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

En effet, Harry s'en rendit compte car en ouvrant son paquet, un feufou s'échappa et se mit à tournoyer dans la chambre en émettant des étincelles de toutes les couleurs sous l'œil émerveillé de Martin qui décréta que les jumeaux Weasley devaient se voir remettre un titre honorifique pour leur participation au développement des farces et attrapes. Le paquet était rempli d'échantillons de toutes sortes venant de leur magasin, certains étaient identifiés, mais la majorité lui était inconnue !!

Harry se tourna vers un autre... hibou ?? Il n'en était pas trop sur, les plumes recouvrant totalement l'animal en formant comme une grosse boule à travers laquelle seule la lumière des yeux apparaissait.

-Youhou, il y a quelqu'un là-dessous ?

Le hibou se déplaça alors vers lui, son allure était telle que Harry explosa de rire :

-Allez, montre moi ce que tu portes.

Quand il tendit la main vers le paquet, celui-ci se jeta sur sa main comme pour le mordre :

- On se calme !! Dit Harry en écartant précipitamment sa main, mais le paquet ne l'entendait pas ainsi et commença à s'enfuir, de petites jambes étant apparu de chaque coté. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse par la porte, Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui : « petrificus totalus », une fois immobilisé, Harry put le déchirer pour voir ce qu'il contenait ; mais il n'y avait rien dedans. Intrigué, le jeune homme prit trois parchemins pour pouvoir lire les autres messages :

Cher Harry,

Bon anniversaire, je suis désolé, je comptais t'offrir un cadeau, mais j'ai oublié de l'acheter.

J'espère que tout va bien de ton coté et que tu passes de bonnes vacances, moi je suis à Londres et je m'occupe comme je peux.

On se revoit à la rentrée.

Neville

Harry était plutôt étonné que Neville lui ait écrit, mais il était vrai aussi que les épreuves de juin dernier les avaient rapproché ; de plus il ne devait pas s'amuser beaucoup car s'il était à Londres, c'était sûrement au près de ses parents.

La lettre suivante était de Hagrid :

Salut bonhomme !!

Désolé de ne pas être là, mais je suis en mission...

Tu recevras ton cadeau quand je rentrerais, en attendant n'oublies pas de nourrir Crokdur.

Affectueusement, Hagrid.

En mission ?? Est-ce que Hagrid devait encore tenter de convertir les géants à leur cause malgré sa dernière expérience ?? Peut-être qu'aidé de Graup il aurait plus de chance, et il fallait avouer que ce dernier avait fait des progrès alors pourquoi pas les autres géants ??

Harry fit apparaître la dernière lettre, elle venait de Dumbledore :

Bonjour Harry, à moins que ce ne soit bonsoir...

Tête de troll ! Ce n'est pas une insulte mais mon mot de passe.

C'est dans mon bureau que ce trouve ton cadeau, je te demanderais toute fois de le laisser à sa place, fais en une utilisation modérée...

Albus Dumbledore.

C'était la première fois que le directeur lui offrait un cadeau, mais malgré sa curiosité et son envie de se précipiter dans le bureau du directeur, il ouvrit le dernier paquet. Celui-ci venait de Lupin et contenait un superbe livre intitulé magie blanche contre magie noire, il contenait tous les contres sorts de magie blanche permettant de se protéger contre la magie noire, les illustrations montraient des mages noirs et blancs s'affrontant dans des duels de toutes sortes. Harry eu beau feuilleter le livre, il ne trouva évidement rien contre Avada Kedavra.

Mais tout cela ne lui donnait pas la signification de ce paquet vide... De qui pouvait-il bien venir ?? Et surtout qu'est-ce que ça signifiait... S'agissait-il d'une menace ?? Dans ce cas, Voldemort devait sans doute lui faire passer un message, Harry décida d'aller demander conseil à Lupin.

A peine se fut-il levé qu'il dut se rassoire sous le choc de la douleur, bien qu'elle ne se soit pas manifestée depuis le début des vacances, sa cicatrice le refaisait souffrir, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon...

**Chapitre 6 : Les malheurs d'Hermione.**

La douleur était telle qu'aucun doute n'était possible, Voldemort s'en prenait à quelqu'un. Ça faisait longtemps qu'une telle chose ne lui était pas arrivée, d'ailleurs Harry pensais que le lien entre eux était coupé ; mais non, la douleur s'installa puis évolua : il semblait maintenant furieux, sans doute les choses n'évoluait pas comme il le souhaitait, ce qui aurait pu être réjouissant.

Harry était sur que Voldemort avait fait du mal à un sorcier ou à un moldu, il fallait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un. A moitié titubant, il se précipita dans la salle de Gryffondor dans l'espoir de trouver Lupin, mais il ne vit que Martin qui le regardait d'un air ébahi :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es tout pâle, j'appelle Léa elle saura quoi faire : LéA !!Hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine, je sais ce que j'ai, il faut que je vois Lupin, où est-il ??

Harry avait envie de tout sauf de donner des explications, il fallait qu'il trouve un adulte, la douleur continuait de croître, ce qui n'était pas forcément mauvais signe, mais le mal était fait...

-Il est parti en urgence juste avant que tu n'arrive, mais dit moi ce qui ne va pas !!

Son crâne semblait prêt à exploser et son cœur battait à tout rompre, quand enfin la douleur s'atténua, il remarqua que les jumeaux le regardaient avec inquiétude. Pour la première fois ses crises ne semblaient pas provoquer une réaction d'effroi ou pire !!

-Il faut que vous sachiez que ma cicatrice n'est pas un simple cicatrice, elle me relit à Voldemort, expliqua Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré les circonstances en voyant Martin et Léa trembler à l'unisson en entendant le nom du mage noir. Si elle me fait aussi mal c'est sans doute qu'il a commit un acte affreux et qu'il veut me le faire savoir, ça ne me dit rien de bon.

Harry sentait la panique mêlée à l'impuissance monter en lui, il savait quelque chose mais ne pouvait en faire par à personne, où étaient-ils tous passé maintenant qu'il avait besoin d'eux.

Il s'apprêtait à partir fouiller le château des cuisines jusqu'à la tour de Trelawney quand un feu vert s'alluma dans la cheminée : quelqu'un allait arriver.

-c'est sûrement Lupin qui revient, assura martin, il est parti par là.

Au milieu d'un gros nuage de fumée, Harry distingua une silhouette, quand la poussière se dissipa il reconnut Hermione, celle-ci semblait déboussolée :

-La cheminée n'a pas du être nettoyée de tout l'été on dirait, s'exclama Harry tout content de voir son amie, tu tombes bien, ma cicatrice vient de me refaire mal pour la première fois de l'été.

Voyant que son amie ne semblait pas l'entendre, il s'interrompit et la regarda avec plus d'attention, elle ne semblait pas seulement déboussolée, mais complètement anéantie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, s'inquiéta Harry en se rapprochant d'elle, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Visiblement à bout de nerf, Hermione éclata en sanglot en s'accrochant à l'épaule de son ami quelque peu déstabilisé de la voir dans cet état.

-Mes... mes parents... Vo...Vo...Voldemort, j'ai pas pu...

Elle sanglotait tellement que Harry ne pu pas comprendre la suite, mais en reliant ses paroles à la douleur de sa cicatrice, il n'eut pas de mal à combler les trous.

Voldemort s'en était pris à Hermione et sa famille, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'était plus le seul des deux à être orphelin.

L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son amie dans un tel état, alors doucement il lui tapota l'épaule en l'emmenant vers les fauteuils.

-Assied toi et raconte moi ce qui c'est passé, la commanda Harry, Où étais-tu ?

Hermione ne semblait pas l'entendre, puis doucement elle se mit à raconter :

-On était en vacance en Roumanie, Viktor nous avait invité à passer deux semaines, un membre de l'ordre passait régulièrement s'assurer que tout allait bien dans le coin, et tout allait bien.

Sa voix s'était cassée, perdue dans ses souvenirs elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Les jumeaux étaient partis discrètement prévenir Dobby de l'arrivée d'Hermione.

Celle-ci reprit :

-Ce matin, Pattenrond avait un comportement bizarre, j'aurais du me douter que...

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, j'en suis sur, l'interrompit Harry avec conviction, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

-Oui, peut-être. Après un hibou est arrivé, il était clair que vu son état il s'était fait attaquer, il n'avait plus de lettre, c'est sûrement comme ça qu'ils ont su...

Elle était encore repartie dans ses pensées, Harry en profita pour attraper une couverture et l'en recouvrir, elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Et ils sont arrivés...poursuivi-t-elle, ils étaient deux, je ne les aie pas reconnu, on était entrain de manger, je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir ma baguette tout est allé trop vite !! Ils... ils ont ... mes parents... je n'ai rien pu faire !! Ils m'ont stupéfixé, je ne me souviens plus du reste.

Elle sembla tout à coup épuisée, incapable de pleurer, ses joues étaient maintenant sèches.

Léa s'approcha en silence :

-Sa chambre est prête, il faudrait qu'elle se repose.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et releva Hermione avec précaution il la mena dans l'escalier, quand il l'eut guidée vers son lit, elle s'écroula dessus et s'endormit instantanément.

Harry était bouleversé de voir son amie dans cet état, comment pouvait-on avoir assez de haine pour commettre des actes aussi ignobles !! Tout en ôtant ses chaussures à Hermione et en la recouvrant de sa couette, il se demanda ce que le ministère pouvait bien faire.

Pour mieux réfléchir, il s'étendit sur le lit d'à côté :

Joyeux anniversaire Harry !! Se souhaita-t-il. Quelle journée étrange, tout avait si bien commencée... Puis il arrêta de penser : il s'était endormi.

Le lendemain matin, il eut la surprise d'être réveillé par Ron qui venait voir Hermione :

-Salut Harry, Alors elle va comment, s'enquit-il.

-Elle s'est endormit comme une masse, elle était vraiment secouée, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??? Harry était d'autant plus surprit que Ron semblait trouver la situation tout à fait normale.

-tu n'es pas au courant ?? Ron paraissait vraiment étonné, je ne suis pas venu seul, tu devrais aller voir dans la salle commune.

Ron refusant d'en dire plus, Harry se rendit dans la salle commune, décidément rien n'allait normalement pendant ces vacances.

Une rumeur commençait à se faire entendre, il eut l'étrange sensation que la rentrée était arrivée, et qu'il verrait de nombreuses personnes entrain de jouer, travailler ou tout simplement discuter dans la salle commune. Mais ça lui parut totalement impossible, pas au début du mois d'août !! Mais en tout cas de nombreuses personnes discutaient en bas.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit tout d'abord Tonks, qu'on ne pouvait pas rater avec sa coiffure jaune canari !! Puis il reconnut Neville, Ginny, Seamus et bien d'autre, toutes les personnes qu'il aurait souhaité voir et même Cho Chang ;

Neville qui l'avait vu s'avança à sa rencontre :

-Salut Harry, je ne savais pas que tu étais là?? Tu sais pourquoi on nous a fait venir ? Il parait que c'est pour nous protéger de tu-sais-qui, dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait revenir tout les élèves. Il parait aussi que Hermione s'est fait attaquer.

-ça fait une semaine que je suis là, je vais voir Lupin pour en savoir un peu plus.

Lupin regarda Harry arriver, visiblement il commençait déjà à chercher ses mots, ce qui intrigua Harry : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer !

-Tiens Harry ! Déjà levé, comment va Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-il, vous aviez disparu avant même que je n'arrive, la pauvre vient de subir un drame, mais tu es au courant.

-Ron m'a réveillé, il est avec elle. Répondit Harry, mais j'ai été très surpris de le voir, et encore plus en voyant qu'il n'était pas venu seul ! Mais pourquoi les avez-vous fait venir avant la rentrée ?

Il avait beau réfléchir, vraiment il ne voyait aucune explication. Lupin le regardait avec plus de gravité, comme s'il devait dire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas :

-Dumbledore avait prévu que tu te poserais des questions, je te propose donc d'aller le voir dans son bureau, tu connais le chemin et le mot de passe ?

La nouvelle devait être mauvaise pour que Dumbledore lui-même se charge de la lui annoncer, sans aucun doute il devait s'agir d'une menace de Voldemort, et le fait que tous les amis de Harry soient concernés n'était sûrement pas un hasard !!


	4. Une rencontre inattendue

**Chapitre 7 : Une rencontre inattendue.**

« Tête de troll » lança Harry à la gargouille gardienne de l'entrée du bureau du directeur, celle-ci ne se formalisa pas de l'insulte, sûrement était-elle habituée, et l'escalier apparut. Non qu'il soit réticent à l'idée de pénétrer dans cette pièce, mais beaucoup de souvenir y était liés, les meilleurs comme les plus tristes. Toutefois, c'est heureux de revoir celui qu'il considérait malgré tout comme le plus grand des sorciers que Harry frappa avec entrain à la porte.

La discussion semblait aller bon train avant son intervention, mais quand Harry entra, Dumbledore était seul. Le lieu n'avait pas changé, peut-être quelques objets en plus, mais dépassé un certain nombre la différence n'est plus visible !!

-Entre Harry, je t'attendais plus tôt, je suppose que tu ne viens pas que pour ton cadeau, dit-il en souriant, un éclat de jeunesse et de bienveillance brillait dans le fond de ses yeux, mais il ne suffisait pas à dissimuler le plis inquiet qui semblait être installé depuis trop longtemps sur son front. Plus que quiconque, il était touché par le retour de son ennemi.

-Vous devinez juste, et je l'avais d'ailleurs oublié ! Lui répondit Harry, le voir lui avait redonné espoir et envie de se battre contre Voldemort.

Lupin m'envoie pour que vous répondiez à mes questions.

-des questions, des questions !! Pourquoi me pose-t-on toujours des questions ! s'exclama le vieil homme ;

-Sûrement parce que vous avez les réponses !!

-Oui et ce n'est pas ce Cornélius Fudge qui pourra vous le reprocher.

-mais vous ne pouvez pas tout faire !

-c'est bien dommage, on peut se demander qui le fera...

-Et pourquoi pas moi !!

-Mieux vaudrait proposer le poste à la Joconde !!

-Percy Weasley ??

-Trop jeune et influençable, vous l'avez bien vu !!

Les anciens directeurs de Poudlard dont les portraits recouvraient en partie les murs de la pièce, semblaient continuer la conversation que Harry avait interrompue en entrant.

-Messieurs, je vous en prie, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, pour l'instant je dois parler avec ce jeune homme. Dumbledore semblait plus amusé qu'excédé :

-Je crois deviner ce qui t'interroge, il avait maintenant le regard fixé sur Harry, La présence de tant de monde en ces lieux durant les vacances t'intrigue n'est-ce pas ??

-oui, entre autre, mais c'est surtout le comportement de Lupin qui est étrange.

Quand Dumbledore s'adressa à Harry, ce n'était plus le grand père bienveillant qui parlait, mais le directeur.

-comme tu en as sans doute eu des échos, Voldemort s'en prend aux sorciers et aux moldus, il a attaqué Hermione, tuant ses parents, il avait projeté de s'en prendre à tes voisins, et même s'il s'en est pris à d'autre, il semble qu'il s'intéresse plus particulièrement à tes proches. Je ne vois aucune autre façon de dire les choses, je vais donc être plus brutal que je ne le souhaite, mais te connaître personnellement devient dangereux, c'est pourquoi tous tes amis sont ici pour être en sécurité. Ai-je répondu à ta question ?

Dumbledore resta silencieux un instant, attendant une quelconque réaction, mais Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait imaginé ce cas de figure mais sans y croire, l'entendre, surtout venant d'une telle personne c'était autre chose ! Il était un danger pour ses amis, mais partir ne suffirait pas, la seule solution serait de se livrer à Voldemort, mais si la prophétie était vrai, il anéantirait ainsi la seule chance de le détruire, à moins qu'il ne soit pas l'enfant de la prophétie, mais même ce cas de figure n'était pas rassurant, car toutes ces personnes auraient souffert pour rien !!

-Ecoute moi bien Harry, tout ceci fait parti d'un plan de Voldemort, et je ne veux pas que tu te mettes des idées saugrenues en tête, il s'en prend à tout le monde, le professeur Flitwick en a lui aussi fait les frais avec la disparition de sa soeur !! Le grand mage se pencha vers son interlocuteur, le seul responsable c'est Voldemort.

Tout à coup, Harry sentit la rage monter en lui, un sentiment terrible qu'il n'avait que rarement ressentit, l'atmosphère devenant menaçante dans la pièce :

-Vous parlez beaucoup, mais qu'allez vous faire pour protéger ces personnes à long termes ?? Leur mentir comme vous l'avez fait avec moi ??

Ses paroles dépassaient sa pensée, et avant même qu'il ne les aient dites, Harry les regretta, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit !!

Dumbledore le regarda silencieusement, puis il reprit sur le simple ton de la conversation :

-La seule chose que je peux faire c'est vous donner les armes pour vous défendre, et il est important de commencer par toi, il faut absolument que tu continues l'occlumancie, dès demain soir, en attendant le retour de Rogue je veux que tu viennes dans mon bureau pour un cours quotidien.

-Rogue me déteste plus que jamais, il ne voudra pas me donner de cours.

-Tu sous estime ton professeur Harry, même si tu étais un troll, il serait près à te donner des cours d'occlumancie pour faire reculer Voldemort !!

-Merci bien, ce que vous me dites me rassure vraiment !!

Harry se tourna brusquement vers le mur derrière lui, tout au long de cette discussion il avait eu le sentiment que quelqu'un le fixait, mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un tableau vide représentant une chambre qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

-Avais tu autre chose à me demander ? demanda Dumbledore.

En entendant le son de sa voix, Harry se retourna vers lui :

-Non, rien d'important, je vais aller voir comment va Hermione.

-C'est une bonne idée, tiens porte lui ça. Dumbledore lui remit un paquet de chocolat monstrueux, à défaut de pleurer ses parents, Hermione se concentrerait sur son indigestion si elle mangeait tout !!

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, Harry eut la surprise de voir Hermione au milieu des autres, entrain de lire. A l'arrivée de Harry, celle-ci tourna les yeux vers lui, une nouvelle lueur brillait dans ses yeux qui effraya un peu son ami. Pattenrond jouait à ses pieds avec une pelote de laine, il vint se frotter à ses jambes.

-Bonjour Hermione, tu as bien dormi ?demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-oui, mais heureusement que Pattenrond m'a réveillé, sinon je serais encor au lit ! Sa voix avait perdue toute trace de sanglot et paraissait même plus forte que d'habitude.

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je lis.

La réponse stupéfia Harry par sa froideur, voyant que son amie s'était replongée dans son livre, il n'insista pas et se dirigea vers Ron.

-Tu as parlé avec Hermione ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, j'étais là quand elle s'est réveillée, elle m'a engueulé parce que je l'avais laissé dormi !! Tu te rends compte !! Ron secoua la tête, elle n'a même pas prit de petit-déjeuner, elle est allée directement à la bibliothèque pour prendre ce livre, et depuis, elle lit !! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas la savoir entrain de lire, ce n'est pas normal !

-Mais elle lit tout le temps, dit Harry.

-Oui justement, elle aurait pu s'autoriser un jour au moins.

Ron détacha son regard de Hermione et s'adressa à Harry :

-Alors, que t'a dit Dumbledore ? Tu sais pourquoi on est là ??

-Oh tu sais, il m'a débité le même blabla que d'habitude, à propos de Sirius et de la prophétie, parfois je me demande s'il ne devient pas un peu gâteux !! Tu viens, il faut que je te présente Martin et Léa.

Harry ne se sentait pas près à révéler le contenu de sa conversation avec Dumbledore, comment le prendrait Ron ?? Peut-être qu'il lui en voudrait, et que dire de Hermione ? Il n'était pas étranger à la mort de ses parents. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à dévier le sujet se dit-il en voyant Ron tenter d'échapper au hérichien de Léa qui semblait l'avoir adopter, mais il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, et il ne voyait vraiment pas avec qui ce serait possible.

Pendant que Ron faisait connaissance avec les jumeaux, Luna s'avança vers Harry avec le même air rêveur qu'il lui connaissait bien.

-Salut Harry, bien dormis ?? Tu as eu mon cadeau ??

-Ton cadeau ??

Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait fêté son anniversaire la veille au soir, et il eut beau cherché, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir reçu quelque chose de Luna...

-Il n'y avait rien de toi je crois...

-Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas reçu de petit chien en papier qui parle ??

-J'ai bien reçu un paquet qui m'a attaqué... Et... oui effectivement j'ai bien reçu un petit chien !! Très mignon !! Merci bien.

Harry s'était rattrapé de justesse en se rendant compte que le colis à pattes et ce dont parlait Luna étaient sûrement la même chose. Il tenta de refreiner un fou rire, lui qui avait cru à un signe de Voldemort !!

Il l'a regarda s'éloigner le nez en l'air en se disant que décidément, cette fille n'avait pas fini de le surprendre.

Durant le petit-déjeuner, de nombreux hiboux firent leur entrée dans la grande salle, il semblait que les grands volatiles soient toujours autant utilisés.

Il n'y avait rien pour lui, mais Harry y était habitué, ce ne fut pas le cas de Neville !! Trois hiboux se pressaient autour de lui.

-Déjà qu'en temps normal j'oublie beaucoup de choses, alors vous imaginez quand je dois me dépêcher de préparer mes affaires...

Quand Harry et Ron retournèrent dans la salle commune pour aller chercher leur tenue de bain, ils furent surpris de voir que Hermione était toujours plongée dans un livre, un hiboux grand duc se tenait somnolent sur le bras de son fauteuil, attendant patiemment qu'elle prenne son courrier.

-Tu ne regarde pas ce que tu as reçu, lui demanda Ron.

-Non, c'est la gazette, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Ron allait dire quelque chose, mais Harry l'interrompit, il prit le journal et glissa 2 noises dans la bourse de hiboux qui s'envola d'un air offusqué.

Après s'être un peu écarté de Hermione, Harry lui chuchota :

-Elle n'a sûrement pas envie de lire un article sur la mort de ses parents.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé... Tu crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir ?

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, le journal parlait bien sur de la mort d'un couple de moldu en première page, mais pas seulement ; Sirius lui faisait de grands signes de main sur une photo illustrant l'article suivant :

SIRIUS BLACK, L'INNOCENT ASSASSINE

Vous vous souvenez sûrement du terrible Sirius Black, dont l'évasion de la prison d'Azcaban il y a 2 ans avait fait trembler le monde des sorciers ?

Il a été innocenté hier soir par le magenmagot qui s'était réunit à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore, malheureusement il ne pourra pas profiter de sa réhabilitation puisqu'il a été tué lors de l'attaque du ministère par un groupe de mangemorts.

Petit rappel des faits : Bla Bla Bla, Harry ne prit pas la peine de lire la suite de l'article qui lui importait peu.

La nouvelle l'attristait plus qu'autre chose, et de voir son parrain lui faire de grand signe fit monté en lui une vague de sentiments difficilement identifiables, il se sentait impuissant.

Ron lui prit le journal et l'entraîna à sa suite, peu à peu, cette pensée fit place au bonheur d'être au milieu de ses amis, rien de tel qu'un bon bain dans le lac pour se nettoyer de toute angoisse !!

Le soir même, après une journée on ne peut plus remplie, Harry se sentait d'excellent humeur, près à affronter son cour d'occlumancie.

Quand il entra dans son bureau, le directeur n'était pas là, et au bout de dix minutes d'attente, Harry commença à s'inquiéter : peut-être avait-il mal entendu ou Dumbledore avait oublié, il avait sûrement des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Quand une demi heure fut passé, il décida de s'en aller, mais avant qu'il n'ait atteint la porte, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

-Attend !

Mais Harry ne vit personne en se retournant ; il allait repartir quand quelqu'un s'agita dans le nouveau tableau vide qu'il avait remarqué la veille, et à sa grande surprise, Sirius s'adressa à lui avec un grand sourire :

-Ici !! Excuse moi de ne pas m'être fait entendre avant, mais je cherchais une entrée en matière qui fasse sensation, mais à voir ta tête on dirait que j'ai réussi malgré tout...

Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il le croyait mort, son parrain était tranquillement installé dans un tableau entrain de lui parler.

-Oui, fini-t-il par articuler, rien que le fait que tu sois là... mais comment !!

-Le portrait de ma mère m'avait donné des idées, je rêvais de pouvoir hurler sur le gens même après ma mort, alors j'ai fais appel à un artiste durant mes heures perdus au quartier général, en fait c'est Tonks qui s'en est occupée, elle a un sacré coup de pinceau tu ne trouves pas !!

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie et il fit un tour sur lui-même, mais on voyait bien qu'il n'était pas encor tout à fait à l'aise avec son nouveau statut.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul, Harry était partagé entre le bonheur de revoir son parrain et un sentiment étrange : les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Il ressentait une sorte de gène mêlée à de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de son parrain : il se retrouvait coincé dans un tableau par sa faute, mais il trouvait le moyen de plaisanter !

-Je... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du aller au ministère ce jour là, je...

Mais il ne trouvait plus ses mots bien qu'il ait répété des centaines de fois ce dialogue.

Sirius l'interrompit rapidement :

-Tu n'écoutes décidément rien !! Tu es bien pire que ton père, il va falloir que je m'y mette aussi : tu n'y est pour rien, je ne suis qu'une victime de plus de Voldemort et tu le sais bien, alors arrête de te poser de faux problèmes. Avec tout ça tu en oublies la véritable leçon qu'il faut tirer de tout ça : Voldemort est très fort pour manipuler les gens, et tu n'as pas fait exception à la règle !! Et tu es d'ailleurs là pour ça, il faut que tu apprennes l'occlumancie, c'est le seul moyen de te défaire de son influence.

-Et c'est toi qui vas me l'enseigner ?? Harry ne voyait pas comment il pouvait faire, à sa connaissance un portrait ne pouvait pas pratiquer la magie.

-Oh non, mais je peux t'y préparer et te donner des conseils en attendant le retour de Rogue. Alors tes vacances ont été mouvementées d'après ce que je sais.

Harry et son parrain discutèrent pendant de nombreuses heures de tous les sujets qui le tracassaient et de bien plus encor, il n'avait jamais vu la situation dans ce sens : il avait été manipulé.

En sortant de la pièce, Harry avait l'esprit plus léger, et quand il alla se coucher, il n'eut pas de mal à faire le vide dans sa tête.


	5. Une journée bien remplie

**Chapitre 8 : une journée bien remplie.**

-Tu as parlé à Sirius !!

-Eh oui, il avait fait faire de tableau de lui avant de mourir, l'un d'eux est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un autre au ministère de la magie et le dernier au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, comme ça ils ont un intermédiaire de confiance pour communiquer.

Ron regardait son ami avec des yeux ronds, il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il disait, mais il l'imaginait mal blaguer à propos de Sirius.

-Et comment prend-il la situation ? demanda Hermione.

Ron et Harry se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle leur adressait la parole d'elle-même depuis deux jours.

-Il garde espoir, il parait que quand ils auront le temps, des membres du ministère se pencheront sur le problème de l'arche, il n'est pas normal qu'un sorcier y soit enfermé, il était destiné aux moldus, expliqua Harry.

-Oui, j'ai lu des choses sur ce sujet, je suis persuadé qu'il existe un moyen de l'en sortir...

Harry voulut lui dire autre chose, mais déjà elle avait reprit sa lecture, il adressa un regard lourd de sens à Ron et reprit la conversation.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, Hermione n'était plus la même, elle ne parlait plus, ne souriait plus et passait son temps dans les bouquins, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Ron était particulièrement affecté par cette situation, cherchant parfois pendant une heure quelque chose de réconfortant à lui dire, mais elle l'accueillait toujours avec la même indifférence.

Un matin, une semaine avant la reprise des cours, les résultats aux buses furent affichés, tout les élèves présents et concernés se pressèrent devant les panneaux, Ron et Harry attendaient de pouvoir y accéder :

-regarde les se presser !! Se moqua Ron.

-Je vois pas pourquoi ils ont tant hâte de voir leurs résultats !! Renchérit Harry.

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important comparé au retour de Voldemort... Bon on y va.

Tous deux s'élancèrent ensemble vers le panneau, mais une fois arrivé devant, Ron se tourna vers Harry :

-je ne peux pas regarder, toi dis moi !

-D'accord je vais te dire ça, Turpin... Weasley ! Oh c'est très intéressant tout ça, des matières et des résultats.

Harry faisait tellement traîner le suspens que son ami s'exclama :

-Mais dépêche toi !! Bon je ferais mieux de regarder moi-même, je suis où.

Petit à petit, un sourire se dessina sur son visage :

-Pas mal hein !! Quatre efforts exceptionnels, un optimal, et deux acceptables, ça me fait 9 buses !! Une de plus que les jumeaux, quand maman va savoir ça... Et toi ?

-Attend, P...p... Potter ! Optimal en potion et défense contre les forces du mal, quand Rogue va savoir ça il en sera vert de rage !! Trois efforts exceptionnels, acceptable en divination et... oh lamentable en histoire, c'était à prévoir, ça me fait 10 buses.

Allez !! On va fêter ça, il y a de la bière au beurre dans la grande salle, une fête est organisée pour le retour des professeurs et les résultats aux buses.

-Vas-y sans moi, j'attends Hermione.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas encor passée, s'inquiéta Harry, tu crois qu'elle n'est pas au courant ?

-Si je suis au courant, mais j'avais mieux à faire, il n'y a pas que les études dans la vie, répliqua Hermione qui venait d'arriver derrière les garçons.

-Qui aurait cru que tu dirais ça un jour, s'exclama Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais visiblement ça ne fit pas rire du tout Hermione qui se tourna vers le panneau, jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes et reparti le visage neutre, ne permettant pas la moindre supposition à propos de ses résultats.

Après qu'elle fut repartie vers la bibliothèque, Harry alla voir ses résultats pendant que Ron la regardait partir :

-Elle a eut optimal dans toutes les matières...

-Et pourtant elle n'a pas l'air contente ! Il faut que je lui parle.

Ron s'élança à la suite de Hermione sans que Harry ait le temps de faire le moindre geste.

Resté seul, Harry se rendit à la petite fête où il retrouva les jumeaux en pleine conversation avec Ginny à propos du quidditch, comme d'habitude Martin et Léa se disputaient :

-Tu sais bien que Stokley n'a pas le niveau pour intégrer l'équipe nationale !! C'est Wolt qui aura la place, et puis McRams n'a pas prit officiellement sa retraite, qui sait ce qui peut se passer.

-Comme toujours tu es de mauvaise fois, Martin regardait sa sœur d'un air malicieux, tu n'admettras jamais que je puisse avoir raison.

-GRRRR tu mériterais que je te lances un sortilège de chatouillis !!

-Le même que celui que tu as utilisé contre les mangemorts ?? C'est vrai qu'il est redoutable AAAH !

Léa venait de lui lancer un sortilège de bloque jambe puis lui avait sauté sur le dos.

-Ne vous disputez pas, de toute façon vous avez tous les deux torts !! Intervint Harry, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

-Ah ouais ?? Tu vois qui au poste d'attrapeur ? Articula Martin écrasé sous le poids de sa sœur. Krum ?? Il n'est pas anglais !!

-Bah moi !!

-Et moi je vote pour Charlie Weasley !! Renchérit Ginny.

-Bon, je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de régler ça, Martin regarda le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour d'eux : MATCH DE QUIDDITCH !!! A vos balais on se retrouve sur le terrain et tant pis pour ceux qui ont trop mangé !!

Harry suivit de Ginny et des jumeaux se précipita vers la tour de Gryffondor pour aller chercher son balai, en ouvrant la porte il tomba nez à nez avec Rogue portant un petit chaudron remplit de potion ; il se stoppa net dans sa course mais malheureusement, Ginny lui rentra dedans, puis Martin et Léa le projetant en avant contre Rogue. Harry vit le chaudron échapper des mains de son professeur qui l'avait lâché sous le choc, puis se rapprocher inexorablement du sol sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Au moment où il tendit les mains comme pour le rattraper, le chaudron interrompit sa chute quelques centimètre avant de se renverser sur le sol.

-Vous avez de la chance que le système de point n'ait pas reprit !! Je ne suis pas sur que vos petits camarades auraient apprécié de commencer l'année avec des points en moins. Rogue lui jeta un regard de tueur et reprit sa route vers le bureau de McGonagall.

-Bah dis donc, il est pas très sympathique celui là !! C'est qui ? Demanda Léa.

-Je te présente Severus Rogue, professeur de potion et directeur de la maison des Serpentard !! Je ne vous souhaite pas d'aller dans cette maison, elle est à son image !

Harry avait dit ça en plaisantant, mais il se demandait ce qui se serait passé si la potion s'était renversée, sûrement aurait-il été changé en quelque chose de pas naturel !!

Légèrement refroidit, ils continuèrent leur route pour aller chercher leurs balais, Ginny vint lui parler :

-J'ai vu ce qu'avait fait le chaudron, c'est bizarre qu'il n'ait pas percuté le sol, et pourtant personne n'avait sa baguette... tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non. Dit-il, et c'était la vérité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était réellement passé, sauf qu'il était presque sûr d'en être responsable, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il jetait un sortilège aussi puissant sans baguette.

La journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante, entre le match de quidditch, à l'issu duquel il fut proclamé attrapeur officiel de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, son cours d'occlumancie et la partie de mémossort (même principe que le mémorie sauf que ce n'est pas une image que l'on découvre sous la carte, mais un sort que l'on doit subir !!) qui dura trop longtemps à son goût... D'ailleurs il ne s'était pas encore totalement remit du sortilège de strabisme !! C'est donc en tentant de distinguer la vraie de la fausse porte qui se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'apprêtait à se coucher en se demanda ce que Ron pouvait bien faire que celui-ci arriva à son tour.

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à voir Harry, car quand il s'aperçut qu'il était là, il sursauta et devint tout rouge en dessous de ses tâches de rousseur.

-tiens t'es là, bafouilla-t-il en se retournant en faisant mine de s'affairer à refaire son lit.

-ça ne sert à rien de faire ton lit, tu vas te coucher, si tu me racontais plutôt ce que tu as dit à Hermione. Voyant que Ron tardait à répondre, Harry se douta que quelque chose gênait son ami :

-Elle me tient pour responsable de la mort de ses parents c'est ça ?? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Voldemort s'en prend à mes proches !!

-meuh non !! C'est ridicule, tu ne crois quand même pas sérieusement Hermione capable de penser ça ! Et qui t'as mis ça en tête ?

-N'essaye pas de dévier le sujet, tu as discuté toute la journée avec Hermione ??

Ron, manifestement résigné vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Harry et commença son histoire :

-Ho lala, tu l'aurais vu quand je l'ai rattrapée dans le couloir, j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée !! Elle m'a crié dessus pendant dix bonnes minutes comme quoi elle en avait marre qu'on la prenne pour la sang de bourbe de service qui apprend par cœur les bouquins et qui est obsédé par ses résultats aux examens, en suite elle s'est acharnée sur moi en disant que je ne comprenais jamais rien et plein d'autres choses... Elle était vraiment furax ! Elle m'a demandé de la laisser tranquille, et quand je lui ai dit que je ne la laisserais pas parce qu'elle me manquait trop, que je me sentait impuissant à ne pas pouvoir l'aider alors qu'elle souffrait, elle a fondu en larme. Tu l'aurais vu, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait autant pleurer !! Après on a parlé, elle m'a expliqué que si elle passe autant de temps à la biblio c'est qu'elle espère y trouver un moyen de vaincre VV... enfin tu-sais-qui donc maintenant tout va bien.

Il était à nouveau devenu tout rouge, hâtivement il se leva pour aller mettre son pyjama.

-Ron, tu vas me dire ce qui te perturbe, dit Harry qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

-Mais j'ai rien fait, rien ne me perturbe, pourquoi tu dis ça ?? Il se glissa sous sa couette.

-Oh c'est juste parce que tu as mit ta tenue de quidditch au lieu de ton pyjama ! répondit-il en explosant de rire. Alors évidement je me pose des questions...

-Bah je ne vois pas le problème, c'est très confortable !!

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Harry, il reprit, de plus en plus gêné :

-bon, voilà je ne t'ai pas tout raconté... et puis autant te le dire maintenant puisque de toute façon tu seras au courant tôt ou tard, et en plus tu es mon ami... et celui d'Hermione aussi...

Ron tardait à lâcher le morceau, mais Harry avait déjà compris, lui qui craignait quelque chose le concernant s'exclama avec joie :

-vous vous êtes embrassés !!

Ron rougit encore plus même si ça semblait impensable à se stade:

-Oui, pendant qu'on était dans le parc.

-Depuis le temps !!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu n'aimes pas Krum alors qu'avant tu étais fan !!

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir, ce gars là est louche !!

Bougonnant, Ron se changea et se glissa dans son lit, Harry allait lui dire qu'en tout cas il était content pour eux quand Seamus et Dean entrèrent dans la chambre. Tant pis, ils auraient le temps d'en parler plus tard...

Chapitre 9 : Une rentrée sous surveillance.

La semaine passa tellement vite que le jour de la rentré arriva sans que Harry s'en rende compte, les élèves déjà présent n'avait pas eu à se rendre sur le chemin de traverse, « il était trop compliqué de prévoir un moyen de transport pour acheminer autant de monde » disait la version officielle. Mais comme l'annonçait la gazette du sorcier, le matin même, les aurors avaient encore empêché de justesse une attaque dans le centre de Londres à côté du ministère. Les aurors n'étaient pas les seuls à s'agiter, de nombreuses personnes passaient régulièrement à Poudlard, dont bon nombre de sorciers importants.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se disent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit Ron en voyant Mr Diggory, l'un des prétendants au poste de ministre de la magie saluer McGonagall, puis faire un signe à Harry.

-Ils doivent parler de Harry ou de Voldemort, au choix, proposa Hermione après réflexion, mais venez, il faut aller dans la grande salle, les autres vont bientôt arriver.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parleraient de Harry demanda Ron en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Pour la même raison qu'on est tous là avant les autres!!

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre Harry et notre protection... Après quelques secondes son visage s'éclaira : Ah oui !! Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on était là parce que VVV...Vous-savez-qui nous en voulait personnellement.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement avec les autres Gryffondor déjà présents et les jumeaux qui s'étaient installés provisoirement à leur table, une rumeur se fit entendre, grossissant rapidement.

Pour la première fois ils assistèrent à l'entrée des élèves en compagnie de certains de professeurs :

-WOW !! S'exclama Ron, c'est impressionnant !!

-Vous avez vu, il manque une chaise chez les professeurs, remarqua Hermione, vous croyez que Dumbledore n'a pas trouvé de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ??

-Ou peut-être qu'il ne sera pas là ce soir, Hagrid aussi est absent pour l'instant.

Tout autour d'eux, les élèves s'installaient dans un flot de bavardages enthousiastes, d'interpellations et de rires.

Cette ambiance réchauffa le cœur de Harry, malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose qui ne changerait pas : le sentiment d'être chez lui dans ce château, avec toutes ces personnes.

Même Drago ne pourrait pas... Tiens !! Drago ! Justement il n'avait pas eu le droit à la moindre attaque alors que tous les élèves à l'exception des premières années étaient installés, Curieux il se redressa pour voir la table des Serpentard dans sa totalité, mais il ne le voyait toujours pas :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demanda Neville.

-Drago n'est pas là.

-Crabe et Goyle non plus, ajouta Hermione qui s'était redressée à son tour, ils ont sûrement mieux à faire !!

Tous s'interrompirent quand les premières années entrèrent :

-La répartition !!

Le choipeau était posé sur son tabouret attendant que les élèves le mettent sur leur tête.

Quand tous les élèves furent prêts et que le silence fut rétablit, une large fente apparue dans le tissu et le choipeau se mit à chanter :

Jeunes sorciers avancez sans peur

Je serais seul juge de vos cœurs

Quelque soit le contenu de votre tête

Je vais au-delà des qualités que l'on vous prête.

L'impartialité,

La plus grande de mes fiertés

Me fera répartir avec raison

Chacun de vous dans sa maison.

Que ce soit Gryffondor,

Pour les vaillants et les forts,

Ou Serpentard

Si vous avez la ruse requise, c'est à moi de voir.

Chez Poufsouffle pas de surprise,

La loyauté sera de mise

Quand à Serdaigle le dernier,

De la patience il vous faudra pour l'intégrer.

Ouvrez grand vos oreilles

Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois

Et si vous doutez de mon choix

Sachez que je n'ai pas mon pareil.

Quand à répartir

Ce n'est que pour mieux vous éduquer

Et si vous avez à choisir

L'unité est souhaitée.

Le choipeau avait été bref cette année, mais l'essentiel était dit, et tout comme l'année précédente, Harry nota qu'il insistait sur l'importance d'être soudé ; par contre certains points étaient nouveaux, mais déjà le premier élève s'avançait.

Il applaudissait avec les autres à chaque fois qu'un élève en première année était répartit à Gryffondor, mais il pensait surtout aux jumeaux, s'ils n'étaient pas dans sa maison ce ne serait pas un drame, mais il s'était habitué à leur présence.

Pour Martin c'était presque sûr, il ressemblait trop à George et Fred Weasley pour pouvoir aller dans une autre maison, mais Léa semblait pouvoir intégrer toutes les maisons.

Enfin, le dernier des premières années rejoignit la table de Serpentard, et les jumeaux s'avancèrent sous le regard intrigué de toute la salle. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas courant de changer d'école en cour de scolarité dans le monde de la magie, les nouveaux en cinquième année sont rares.

Martin s'avança en premier, visiblement peu impressionné, et posa avec assurance le choipeau sur sa tête. Harry aurait parié voir le vieux chapeau sourire avant de crier « Gryffondor ».

Puis vint le tour de Léa, beaucoup moins assuré que son frère elle prit le choipeau et le déposa prudemment sur sa tête.

-Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas avec nous, dit Martin en blaguant, déjà que je dois la supporter tout le temps...

-Gryffondor, annonça finalement le choipeau après de longues secondes de réflexion.

-Pas de chance frérot, dit Léa en venant s'installer à côté de lui sous les applaudissements de la salle entière, elle semblait plus que soulagée, toi aussi le chapeau t'a parlé ??

-Oui, il m'a dit un truc sur des jumeaux qui avaient besoin de remplaçants...

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et explosa de rire, maintenant il savait pourquoi le choipeau avait sourit !

Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discourt habituel, ce geste suffisant à imposer le silence, toutes les conversations s'interrompirent et les visages se tournèrent vers le directeur.

-Sur ce, bonjour et je vous souhaite bon appétit !

Le directeur n'avait pas encor eu le temps de se r'asseoir que les plats s'étaient remplis et que chacun remplissait son assiette.

-Dumbledore a été encor plus bref que d'habitude, remarqua Ron.

-Il me parait être vraiment un grand homme, ajouta Martin très sérieusement, il sait quand il faut parler et quand il vaut mieux abréger !!

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Harry se resservit trois fois de la tarte à la mêlasse, et il en aurait bien repris une quatrième fois si son ventre n'avait pas été sur le point d'exploser !! Quand tout le monde eut fini, Dumbledore se leva pour la seconde fois :

- Maintenant que vous avez rassasiez votre estomac, je vous annonce que tous les décrets prononcés durant l'année scolaire précédente sont annulés.

Cette première annonce n'était pas une surprise, mais elle fut ponctuée de moults applaudissements et autres manifestations d'approbation.

-je vous rappellerais certains points du règlement ; en premier lieu, il est plus que jamais défendu de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, ensuite pour votre propre sécurité ne sortez pas dans le parc après la tombée de la nuit sans être accompagné d'un professeur.

Cette dernière phrase avait provoqué une forte réaction chez les élèves, mais le directeur y coupa court en poursuivant :

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il n'y a pas de nouveau professeur cette année, et Mme Ombrage ayant du nous quitter, à notre plus grand bonheur, je me chargerais donc personnellement des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal aidé de Mr Lupin et Mr Maugrey que vous connaissez déjà.

Cette annonce fut suivi d'une formidable ovation qui dura au moins dix minutes, tous les élèves, maisons confondues, saluaient le nouveau professeur.

-Là c'est sur, Tu-sais-qui n'a qu'à bien se tenir, avec un prof comme ça on va devenir de véritables aurors en moins d'un an, s'exclama Ron ;

Tout le monde dans la salle semblait de son avis. Quand le directeur reprit, le silence revint brutalement :

- je tiens à ajouter : soyez prudents et surtout restez groupés.

Quelque peu refroidit par cette dernière réplique, Harry se dirigea avec ses amis vers la tour de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione avait pris la tête de la file en tant que préfet. Tout le long du chemin, il croisèrent au moins deux personnes que Harry connaissait comme étant des aurors. Malgré la réputation de Poudlard, Dumbledore avait pris des précautions, Harry aperçut une femme au cheveux roses patrouiller dans le parc, sans aucun doute il s'agissait de Tonks.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fit connaissance avec son emploi du temps ; la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il avait une matière en moins, ses notes en divination ne lui permettant pas d'être accepté dans ce cours, et la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il commençait par un double cours de potion avec Rogue !! Comme si il ne le voyait pas suffisamment avec ses cours quotidiens d'occlumancie.

Tout en pensant que ces cours particuliers ne s'étaient pas si mal passé jusqu'à maintenant, Harry se dirigea en compagnie de Hermione, qui elle aussi avait eu un résultat suffisant, vers le caveau où avait lieu les cours de potion ; ils étaient légèrement en avance, mais ils savaient aussi d'expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas arriver en retard donc ils s'installèrent tous deux à proximité de la porte. Et alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment dans le couloir, une explosion retentit dans la salle de cours, suivit d'un petit cri. Inquiet, Hermione et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent Rogue étendu par terre, à moitié assommé par la puissance du choc, afin de l'aider, les deux adolescents se précipitèrent vers lui :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite là, s'écria-t-il en guise de remerciement, le cours ne commence que dans cinq minutes !!

-Mais... commença Hermione dérouté par la réaction du professeur.

-pas de mais, vous sortez immédiatement de cette salle, vous n'avez aucune raison de venir ici en dehors des cours.

Rogue était visiblement furieux, mais moins qu'il ne s'y serait attendu en y réfléchissant bien, étant donné la position dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé, il se dit que son professeur devait être bien sonné pour ne pas s'être mis plus en colère.

-Tu te rends compte de la puissance de l'explosion !! Lui fit remarquer Hermione, je n'en connaît que très peut qui sont dangereuses à préparer, et toutes sont du domaine de la magie noire... je me demande ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer...


	6. Le chaudron vide?

**Chapitre 10 : Le chaudron vide ?**

Ils réfléchissaient sur le sujet quand les autres élèves arrivèrent ; ensuite le cours commença comme si de rien n'était, aucune trace ne subsistait de la potion que Rogue était entrain de préparer et celui-ci retrouva son comportement habituel.

Bien que son élève fétiche, Drago, ne soit plus là, il trouva le moyen de rajouter 20 points à Serpentard et d'en enlever 30 à Gryffondor parce que Harry était trop lent à réaliser sa potion. A la fin du cours, Harry était particulièrement content de lui, malgré la couleur pâle de sa potion de fusion, il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé et espérait bien avoir la moyenne pour une fois. Mais Rogue ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi :

-Combien de temps avez-vous attendu avant de mettre les yeux de tritons Potter ?

- Cinq minutes, répondit Harry très sûr de lui pour une fois.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Rogue avec un air méchant et content de lui, autant vous épargner un suspens intenable, ça vous fera un zéro !!

Harry avait déjà vécu cette scène l'année dernière, et il savait comment ça allait finir : Rogue allait vider son chaudron d'un coup de baguette. C'est pourquoi quand le professeur pointa sa baguette en direction du chaudron pour le vider, Harry tenta d'intervenir en s'écriant « Non ! ». Son intervention ne fit pas changer d'avis Rogue qui fit disparaître la potion, mais celle-ci réapparut instantanément.

Furieux, Rogue se tourna vers Harry :

-Qui vous a permit de faire réapparaître votre potion Potter !! Il avait presque craché le nom.

-Je n'ai rien fait, dit Harry pour sa défense, d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas ma baguette.

Ce qui était vrai, elle était posée sur le pupitre à deux mètres de lui.

Durant plusieurs secondes qui parurent interminable à Harry, son professeur le scruta en silence, puis avant de partir il dit :

-Dans ce cas ça fera 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, il est dangereux de laisser sa baguette traîner durant un cours de potion.

Puis s'adressant à toute la classe :

-Vous déposerez un échantillon de votre potion de fusion sur mon bureau, nous la testerons la semaine prochaine après avoir préparé la potion de séparation.

Avant de s'en aller, il jeta un regard sombre à Harry, visiblement perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Après qu'il soit sortit, Hermione se pencha vers lui :

-Franchement Harry, c'est toi qui a fait réapparaître la potion ??

-Euh je ne suis pas sûr, tout ce que je sais c'est que je le voulais vraiment, et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, j'ai déjà empêché un chaudron de s'écraser par terre.

Cette nouvelle mit Hermine dans tous ses états, elle parut réfléchir puis dit à Harry :

-On se retrouve plus tard, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, si tu vois Ron dit lui que je serais un peu en retard pour manger, qu'il ne m'attende pas.

Sur ce elle partit à vive allure.

Ça y est se dit Harry, ça la reprend !! Depuis son explication avec Ron elle passait beaucoup moins de temps à la bibliothèque, et même si parfois elle restait de longues minutes le regard dans le vide et les yeux brillants de larmes, sa nouvelle relation avec Ron lui permettait de surmonter la situation. En la voyant partir, Harry mit donc sa réaction sur le dos d'une nouvelle idée pour vaincre Voldemort.

Il fut donc étonné de la voir arrivé durant le repas, tenant triomphalement un livre s'intitulant : Légendes et mythes du monde de la sorcellerie.

La bouche pleine, Ron lui demanda :

- tu as trouvé quelque chose sur tu-sais-qui là-dedans ??

- Comment ? Ah Voldemort... Non, ce livre traite des légendes, et quoi qu'on dise il n'en fait pas encor partit !! J'ai lu ce livre en me disant que peut-être j'y trouverais un moyen de vaincre le mal en général, je voulais savoir si la mythologie parlais d'un sorcier maléfique qui aurais sévit il y a de nombreuses années.

-Et tu as trouvé quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Rien, sur ce sujet en tout cas, mais quand tu m'a dit que tu avais souhaité fortement que le contenu de la potion réapparaisse, je me suis souvenu de ce livre.

Elle chercha rapidement la page :

-Voilà c'est ici, cette histoire parle d'un sorcier du nom de Faltazius, je vous épargnerai les détails, mais le plus important c'est qu'il était capable de pratiquer la magie sans baguette !!

Harry ne voyait pas trop où elle voulait en venir, tous les sorciers sont capables d'accomplir certains actes magiques sans baguette, il avait bien fait disparaître une vitre avant même de savoir qu'il était un sorcier. Quand il fit part de ses réflexions, Hermione répliqua :

- oui c'est bien là que je veux en venir, toi aussi tu es capable de le faire, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !!

-Non , répliqua Harry en secouant la tête, ça ne veut rien dire, tous les enfants de moldus avec qui j'ai discuté sont d'accord pour dire qu'avant de savoir qu'ils étaient des sorciers, des choses bizarres se passaient autour d'eux !! Tu es toi-même bien placé pour le savoir.

Harry pensait avoir trouvé un argument convaincant, il n'avait nullement besoin de se démarquer encore une fois en révélant une capacité particulière, il parlait déjà le fourchelangue !! Mais Hermione ne se démonta pas pour autant :

- Je sais tout ça, mais normalement ce genre de manifestation disparaît quand le sorcier trouve sa baguette, elle canalise son pouvoir et permet de contrôler sa puissance. En fait si j'ai bien comprit, tant qu'elle n'est pas utilisée, la magie tente de s'exprimer, parfois quand la personne est sujette à une forte émotion, elle s'échappe et provoque un évènement particulier, mais ce phénomène disparaît!! Harry je ne crois pas que tu te rendes bien compte que sans baguette on ne peut rien faire de véritablement contrôlé.

Ron paraissait s'être rangé du côté d'Hermione.

-Bon, admettons que tu dise vrai, dit Harry avec réticence, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que tu vas devoir t'entraîner sans baguette maintenant, et que je vais retourner à la bibliothèque. A tout à l'heure chouchou, dit-elle à Ron en l'embrassant, on se voit en cours. Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà repartit.

-N'est-elle pas fabuleuse ?? Dit-il en souriant, mais on dirait qu'elle ne t'a pas convaincu...

-Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas convaincu, c'est seulement que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie d'être capable de faire tout ce qu'elle a dit.

Bien que ses capacités l'aient probablement sauvé durant l'attaque des mangemorts, être celui qui devait vaincre Voldemort suffisait largement. Ron comprit que le sujet était clos, et ils discutèrent d'autre chose. La première journée de cours passa rapidement sans qu'il croise Hermione, ce ne fut que le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner qu'elle eut l'occasion de lui reparler :

- J'ai trouvé un autre livre qui parle de pratique de sortilèges sans baguette, les récits ne sont pas très clairs, mais il semblerait que ce phénomène demande une très grande puissance magique et qu'il apparaisse assez régulièrement.

Elle avait dit ça en le regardant dans les yeux, comme si elle scrutait sa réaction:

-et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?? En plus de vaincre Voldemort évidement !! Tu me préviendras quand tu auras trouvé la prophétie qui va avec cette belle histoire, pour que j'en sache un peu plus...

Il avait dit ça en se levant, très calmement mais avec une pointe de colère contenue dans la voix :

-J'en ai marre qu'on étudie le moindre de mes gestes, quand je vivais chez les moldus j'étais bizarre parce que je suis un sorcier et maintenant que je suis chez les sorciers je suis bizarre parce que... Je suis Harry Potter !! Quand vous aurez trouvé une activité plus intéressante que de surveiller le moindre de mes gestes, prévenez moi !!

Sous le regard ébahi de ses deux meilleurs amis, il attrapa ses livres et quitta la salle.

Après avoir laissé ses amis, Harry se dirigea vers la volière pour voir comment allait Hedwige, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu depuis qu'il utilisait le sortilège transcriptum pour communiquer, en plus il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Hermione avait sûrement raison, et il s'en voulait déjà de lui avoir parlé comme ça, après tout ses amis voulaient seulement l'aider !! Tout en caressant sa chouette, il se dit qu'il pourrait être intéressant de savoir jeter des sortilège sans baguette, après tout, les autres n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir, il pouvait s'entraîner discrètement et utiliser ses capacités en cas d'urgence, contre Voldemort par exemple. A peine un quart d'heure après son départ précipité de la grande salle, la situation lui paraissait beaucoup moins effrayante, mais il fallait maintenant qu'il s'excuse...

**Chapitre 11 : L'impardonnable autorisé.**

Pour tous les Gryffondor de sixième année, le jeudi après midi arriva trop lentement, ce jour là ils avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Dumbledore. La rumeur courrait que le directeur leur faisait pratiquer les sortilèges sur des créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres en guise de travaux pratiques, certains élèves de Serdaigle qui l'avaient eut en cours la veille se vantaient même d'avoir vaincu un troll des cavernes à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation particulièrement bien utilisé !!

-Et alors sa massue s'est abattue sur sa tête, l'assommant sous le choc ! Racontait l'élève en question.

-ça ne te rappelle rien, demanda Ron à Harry en rigolant, et dire qu'on faisait déjà ça en première année !!

-mon héro !!! S'exclama Hermione en se jetant théâtralement dans les bras de Ron.

-Eh oui, je suis comme ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sauver les jolies jeunes filles en détresse.

Tous trois se turent en entrant dans la salle de cours, Dumbledore attendait patiemment que tous les élèves entrent et s'installent, aucun troll ne se manifesta.

-Bonjour tout le monde, commença le directeur, j'aurais bien discuté feufous et autres distractions avec vous mais vous serez d'accord : nous avons mieux à faire, sortez vos baguettes et fermez vos livres !!

Même s'il était inutile de le préciser, chacun accueillit cette dernière phrase avec joie, tous les regards étaient fixés sur le professeur.

-Mon but dans ce cour sera de vous préparer à d'éventuelles rencontres avec des mangemorts, ça ne sert à rien de commencer à parler entre vous ou de trembler, c'est une réalité et il vous faut être près à l'affronter ! Vous n'avez pas à craindre de ne pas être à la hauteur, nombre d'entre vous ont déjà prouvé qu'un élève de 15 ans peut tenir tête à un adulte entraîné !

En disant cela, son regard s'était tourné vers la table de Harry et de Ron puis vers Hermione et Neville. Il est vrai que grâce à l'AD, leur niveau s'était nettement amélioré.

-Pour cela, il vous faudra apprendre de nombreux nouveaux sorts, les pratiquer et surtout apprendre à vous protéger contre les sorts utilisés en magie noire.

J'ai d'ailleurs une dérogation à ce sujet, debout tout le monde !! Aujourd'hui en sortant de cette salle vous devrez être capable de résister à l'imperium.

Bien que ce cours ait déjà été fait par le professeur Maugrey quelques années auparavant, peu d'entre eux avaient été capable de résister aux ordres du professeur. En fait seul Harry s'en était bien sorti, et il commençait à ne pas trouver marrant d'être en avance sur les autres...

-Harry, l'appela le vieil homme, vient à côté de moi. Comme tu sais déjà résister à ce sortilège, tu vas apprendre à le jeter, de cette façon les autres pourront apprendre progressivement, mon sortilège d'imperium étant sans doute plus puissant que le tien...

Dumbledore avait fini sa phrase en souriant, mais Harry ne souriait pas du tout ! Il allait pratiquer un sortilège impardonnable, et ce sans en subir les conséquences !! Assurément, les choses avaient changés, peut-être était-ce une façon de le préparer à sa future confrontation avec Voldemort ?

Harry se plaça face aux autres élèves, ils semblaient aussi très étonnés par ce que venait de faire le directeur, Hermione le regardait, le visage impassible.

-Bien, commençons je vous prie, essayez d'alterner entre Harry et moi, juste un petit conseil.

Le silence se fit dans la salle dans l'attente d'une technique pour réussir :

-Si vous avez des protections n'hésitez pas à les mettre !

Déçu, les élèves se rapprochèrent de Dumbledore, visiblement ils ne faisaient pas confiance à Harry, et il les comprenait, lui-même ne se serait pas fait confiance, Dumbledore avait oublié un petit détail, il ne savait absolument pas comment ça marchait !!

Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux étaient les seuls à s'approcher de lui :

-Un problème Harry ? S'enquit Ron, Tu as l'air perdu.

- Je ne sais pas comment on fait... avoua Harry

-C'est simple, intervint Hermione, il faut que tu fixe ta victime dans les yeux, tu prononce la formule en pointant ta baguette vers elle puis tu lui commande mentalement ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse.

Ron regardait sa petite amie ébahie :

-C'est étonnant tout ce qu'on apprend dans les livres, il faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette !

Hermione rougie légèrement :

-ça c'est sur, mais je ne l'ai pas appris dans un livre, c'est Viktor qui me l'a appris... Mais essaye Harry, enchaîna-t-elle très rapidement en voyant la tête que faisait Ron.

A Côté de lui, Seamus dansait la carioca sous le regard hilare des autres Gryffondor. Harry se tourna vers Hermione, la fixant dans les yeux :

-Impero, dit-il en tentant de paraître convaincu. Puis il ordonna mentalement à Hermione de faire la roue, au lieu de ça elle lui fit un pied de nez.

-Bah vas-y, moque toi de moi !!

-c'est de la vengeance prévoyante, pour tout ce que tu me feras faire quand tu réussiras à jeter ton sort !! Allez, réessaye.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient tournées vers eux, curieux de voir le résultat.

Harry, intimidé mais décidé à ne pas échouer devant tant de personnes pointa sa baguette sur Hermione pendant que Dean marchait sur les mains sous les ordres de Dumbledore.

-Impero ! Harry s'imagina Hermione se grattant le nez, et à sa grande surprise elle porta sa main à son nez et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Il n'était pas sur d'être responsable de ce geste, mais en voyant la tête que faisait Hermione, il comprit qu'il avait réussit.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce geste, dit Hermione, je ne l'ai pas commandé, c'est toi qui l'a voulut ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, il n'était pas sur d'être heureux d'avoir réussit, même si l'action était minime, de commander le corps de son amie était plus que déroutant, il comprenait pourquoi il s'agissait d'un sortilège interdit.

-réessaye, lui conseilla Dumbledore qui avait arrêter de faire hennir Parvati pour regarder Harry, il faut que tu sois autoritaire, comme si à la moindre faille la personne en face de toi en profiterait pour désobéir.

Harry acquiesça et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Hermione, la fixant dans les yeux :

-Impero !!Décidé, Harry lui commanda de faire la roue, voyant qu'elle s'exécutait, il lui ordonna ensuite de sauter sur place, mais Hermione commençait à résister, aux troisième sauts elle resta immobile.

Perturbé, Harry se tourna vers son professeur :

-je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien changé et pourtant elle n'obéit plus...

Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione :

-félicitation, tu commences à résister, tu passeras avec moi la prochaine fois ; Puis s'adressant à Harry :

-Maintenant il faut que tu t'entraîne, ce n'est pas au troisième essaie que l'on peut contrôler quelqu'un toute une journée !!

Le reste du cours se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, grâce aux conseils du vieil homme et à sa technique très efficace, à la fin de la séance la majorité des élèves résistaient au sort lancé par Dumbledore, mais celui-ci n'y mettait pas toute sa puissance magique.

Quand à Harry il avait lui aussi progressé, il était capable de maintenir quelqu'un sous son influence durant 5 minutes !!

En se rendant à la salle commune, les trois amis discutaient gaiement :

-Il est malin Dumbledore, l'idée de nous confronter à nos phobies pour nous faire désobéir à l'imperium était bien trouvé, dit Ron avec admiration.

-Surtout sur toi !! S'exclama Hermione, si il y en a un sur qui la technique a marché c'est toi, dès que tu as vu l'araignée tu as repris tes esprits !!

-Mouais c'est bon, mais ce qui est géniale c'est les devoirs qu'il nous a donné à faire, pas vrai Harry ?? Dit-il en s'empressant de change de sujet, participer à l'AD !! Il n'est pas rancunier quand on sait que c'est à cause de sa découverte qu'il a dut s'enfuir l'année dernière... tu comptes l'organiser où et quand ?

-mercredi après midi, dans la salle sur demande. J'irais afficher tout ça sur le panneau après manger.

Hermione mangea à toute vitesse et les laissa pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger ils se rendirent au panneau.

-Vous avez vu ?? Les sélections de quidditch auront lieu ce week-end, leur annonça Neville, je suppose que tu vas pouvoir réintégrer l'équipe Harry, surtout depuis que la majorité de l'équipe est partie.

Drago n'étant pas là pour le lui rappeler, Harry avait complètement oublié la coupe de quidditch, en plus l'année précédente n'avait pas été glorieuse... il ne savait même pas si il pourrait réintégrer l'école après son renvoi, est-ce que cette décision avait aussi été annulée par le directeur durant le banquet de début d'année ? Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème, en effet quatre joueurs avaient quitté Poudlard depuis l'année dernière, et ils seraient difficiles à remplacer.

-Tu penses à qui ? Lui demanda Ron en parlant de l'équipe.

-Bah déjà à toi !! Même si je n'en ai pas vu grand-chose, tu as fait un grand match l'année dernière.

Ron rougit sous le compliment de son ami, peu habitué qu'il était à en recevoir.

-Et Ginny ajouta-t-il, elle se débrouille bien sur un balai. Mais ce sera le rôle du capitaine de déterminer ça.

En tout cas il attendait avec impatience que le week-end arrive, autant parce que la semaine avait été dure que parce que le week-end promettait d'être intéressant.


	7. Un weekend de folie!

**Chapitre 12 : Un week-end de folie.**

Le vendredi soir, Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il mangeait quidditch, rêvait quidditch et surtout pensait quidditch, ce qui lui avait valut quelques déboires, notamment quand il transforma son cochon en balai au lieu de le changer en parapluie durant le cours de métamorphose.

Ce qui lui avait valu une réprimande de la part de McGonagall, 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor (on ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle pouvait favoriser sa maison de temps en temps ??) et une convocation dans son bureau le soir même.

Harry ne comprenait pas sa réaction, sa métamorphose était plutôt bien réussit !!

Toujours est-il que se retrouvait dans le bureau de McGonagall au lieu d'être avec Sirius, et quand à choisir il aurait préféré la seconde option...

En attendant son professeur, Harry fit le tour de la pièce, rien n'avait changé, à part la pile de parchemins sur le bureau portant le sceau du ministère, il résista à l'envie de les feuilleter. Puis il jeta un regard par la fenêtre, au loin il aperçu le professeur Rogue qui marchait hâtivement vers le fond du parc, il le regarda disparaître dans l'obscurité en se demandant où il pouvait bien se rendre.

Perdu dans se pensées il n'entendit pas McGonagall entrer et fut surprit de l'entendre :

-Asseyez vous, commanda-t-elle.

De son air strict et sévère, elle le regarda s'installer :

-Vous vous doutez que je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour un manque de concentration, commença-t-elle.

Harry ne s'en doutait pas, mais il se garda bien de le dire, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

-parlons quidditch, reprit-elle toujours sur le même ton strict, Vous aurez beaucoup d'occupations cette année, entre les cours d'occlumancie, l'AD, les révisions...

Elle ne pensait quand même pas à l'empêcher de reprendre son poste d'attrapeur !!

-Dumbledore et moi en avons longuement discutés...

Ha lala c'était mal barré, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire !

- Et nous avons convenu malgré tout que vous étiez le mieux placé pour assumer le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle regardait maintenant son élève avec un sourire dans le regard et au coin des lèvres, très fière de son effet.

-Acceptez vous d'assumer ce poste ?? Vous devrez préparer les entraînements et définir des stratégies en plus de constituer une équipe, ou devrais-je plutôt dire créer une équipe...

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, lui qui avait peur de ne pas pouvoir réintégrer l'équipe, en même temps cette pensée était vraiment stupide, il se voyait offrir le poste dont il avait toujours rêvé !!

-Bien sur que j'accepte, les autres équipes n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !!

-Voilà une attitude que j'apprécie jeune homme, allez donc annoncer la nouvelle à vous amis.

Ce qu'il fit s'en qu'elle ait besoin de le répéter.

-Alors tu penses à qui, lui demanda Ron.

-Je verrai bien, ça dépendra de qui se présentera !! Il faut dire que George et Fred seront durs à remplacer... Il faut aussi que je pense à un gardien ...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un coussin avait volé dans sa direction, la magie n'y étant pour rien !

Ce soir là, Harry eut bien du mal à se vider l'esprit avant de s'endormir, de nombreuses stratégies se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Harry se leva très tôt ce matin là, incapable de rester plus longtemps au lit, tout le monde dormait encor dans le château, sauf les adultes bien sur... Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus nombreux, circulants par petits groupes ou seul, beaucoup avait pour habitude de saluer Harry en le croisant.

-Bonjours Harry !! Le salua un auror, depuis qu'il l'avait ramené de chez son oncle, Harry avait apprit qu'il se nommait Zaccharias Dots ; Celui-ci passait beaucoup de temps à Poudlard, notamment dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Peu à peu, Harry fut rejoint par de nombreuses personnes qu'il regarda manger, il se sentait incapable d'avaler quelque chose, son estomac se comportait comme un matin de match.

L'heure venue, Harry se revêtit avec bonheur de sa tenue de quidditch et se rendit sur le terrain. De nombreuses personnes l'attendaient pour passer les sélections, la journée allait être longue...

Et ce fut effectivement le cas, à la nuit tombante, Harry n'avait toujours pas de troisième poursuiveur convenable, et il allait devoir se contenter d'Euan Abercrombie ce qui ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement...

Tout en le regardant descendre de l'arbre en haut duquel il s'était malencontreusement retrouvé perché, Harry accueillit un retardataire, c'était un troisième année du nom de Eric Shirton connu pour son vertige.

-C'est un peu tard, lui dit Harry qui espérait arrêter la torture.

-Je sais, je comptais venir plus tôt mais j'ai été retenu par Rogue, quel poisse ce prof... Répondit le jeune garçon sincèrement désolé.

-bon ça ira, Harry acceptait sans grande conviction, tu vas faire quelques passes avec les joueurs déjà sélectionnés.

Harry les regarda s'envoler, jusqu'à maintenant il était plutôt content de sa sélection : Ron en gardien, les jumeaux Boudebois en batteur (il faut croire qu'il faut être jumeaux pour être efficace à ce poste !!), Ginny et son amie Moricette Ensucre comme poursuiveurs. Il reporta son attention sur le candidat, le regardant évoluer avec assurance et attraper le souafle sans aucun problème, le renvoyer avec précision et finalement marquer un but. Pour quelqu'un qui était censé avoir le vertige, c'était plutôt surprenant...

La nuit venant, Harry décida qu'ils avaient trouvé leur troisième poursuiveur.

-c'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter, j'afficherais les résultats demain dans la journée, dit-il en souriant aux jumeaux sachant très bien qu'ils étaient pris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois la sélection terminée et le matériel rangé, il se hâtait de rentrer quand il tomba sur Rogue qui visiblement avait besoin de se détendre :

-Potter !! Auriez vous déjà oublié le règlement ?? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Puis il continua son chemin.

Etonné, Harry le regarda sortir du château, rapidement suivis par McGonagall qui lui cria :

-Severus, nous partons dans une demi-heure, soyez à l'heure, puis s'adressant à Harry, préviens Mr Weasley et Melle Granger qu'ils devront surveiller attentivement les élève ce soir, le repas se fera dans la salle commune de chaque maison, certains des professeurs et le directeur sont convoqués à une importante réunion ce soir en dehors de l'école.

Puis elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner, le chignon légèrement défait, la réunion du soir devait être drôlement importante pour qu'elle se mette dans tous ces états...

-Elle ne t'a pas précisée à quelle genre de réunion ils se rendaient ??

-Ni où ??

-Non, elle a juste dit que certains de professeurs et Dumbledore y seraient, Rogue entre autre. Mais c'est la quinzième fois que je vous le répète, et je n'en sais pas plus que vous maintenant !!

Excédé, Harry avait presque crié cette dernière phrase, il fallait dire que Ron et surtout Hermione était particulièrement intrigués par cette réunion mystérieuse, à un tel point qu'ils l'avaient persécuté durant tout le repas et continuaient alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée.

En plus il y avait cet Eric qui demandait toutes les cinq minutes, depuis la fin du repas, à lui parler ; cinq fois il lui avait répondu « plus tard !! ». Il ne voulait pas être désagréable, mais si il voulait savoir s'il était pris ou pas, il n'avait qu'à attendre jusqu'à demain !

-Mais c'est sûrement une réunion de l'ordre du phénix.

-McGonagall en fait partie ?

-Depuis que le retour de Voldemort est officiel, je pense que oui.

Laissant ses amis discuter, Harry se leva bien décidé à rejoindre Sirius malgré l'interdiction de sortir des salles communes. Mais c'était sans compter sur Eric qui le suivit alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Harry, attend moi !! Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Tiens c'est nouveau ça, marmonna Harry sans que Eric l'entende, Bien sur je n'attendais que ça !

Le jeune garçon trépignait d'impatience, ce qui énerva encor plus Harry.

-c'est à propos de l'équipe de quidditch...

-Ah oui ?? Ça m'étonne ! Mais tu auras les résultats demain, pas la peine de venir me les demander maintenant !

-Euh, oui bon mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je voulais te parler.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son attitude était vraiment bizarre, il semblait sur le point d'éclater d'impatience mais en même temps effrayé par ce qu'il allait dire. Il tremblait tout en sortant un morceau de parchemin, il fit tomber son stylo, le ramassa, tenta de le remettre dans sa poche sans succès et finalement le garda à la main.

-Voilà, comme j'ai assisté à beaucoup de match, j'ai développé un certain nombre de stratégie que je voulais te montrer...

Voyant où le jeune garçon voulait en venir, Harry l'interrompit, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour, et la colère montait de plus en plus en lui :

-Ecoute, dit-il en tentant de garder son calme, je n'ai rien contre toi, et d'ailleurs jusqu'à maintenant je pensais sérieusement à te prendre dans l'équipe, mais tu m'as tellement énervé que je n'aie vraiment pas envie de devoir te supporter durant les entraînements deux fois par semaine !!

Dire cela lui avait fait du bien, mais dès qu'il vit le visage d'Eric devenir blanc et ses lèvres trembler, Harry regretta immédiatement ses propos :

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, attend Eric !!

Mais le garçon était déjà parti, rapidement Harry décida de le suivre, il le vit sortir de la salle commune et disparaître dans le couloir.

Bravo Harry, se dit-il, première journée en tant que capitaine et déjà un drame... Comment Dubois pouvait-il s'en sortir sans blesser les gens, sûrement qu'il n'avait pas du faire face à un cas comme celui-ci...

Rapidement il le rattrapa, il se trouvait maintenant à coté de la statue de la sorcière borgne, Eric s'était arrêté, perdu et effrayé.

-Ecoute moi, plaida Harry, on reprend tout à zéro, je suis le capitaine, je m'occupe des stratégies et toi tu attends de savoir si...

Une ombre au bout du couloir interrompît son discours, Eric réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être en dehors des dortoirs semblait encor plus blanc si c'était possible.

Ils commencèrent à battre en retraite quand miss Teigne apparut à l'autre bout du couloir :

-On est foutu, on va nous trouver puis on va nous renvoyer puis...

-Chut ! L'interrompit Harry, je reconnais cette statue.

Il n'avait pas sa cape pour se cacher et de toute façon la chatte les avait repéré, mais ils leur restaient le passage secret.

Rapidement, Harry prit sa baguette, tapota la statue et murmura « dissendium », puis entraînant Eric à sa suite, il pénétra dans le passage secret.

Une fois l'entrée refermée, il se posta à l'affût, en attendant de pouvoir retourner dans le couloir.

-Où vas-tu ? Chuchota Harry à l'intention du petit blond qui continuait dans le passage secret, mais il ne répondit rien.

-Eh reviens !! Ça mène aux trois balais, c'est trop dangereux personne ne sait où on est.

Mais Eric continua son chemin sans l'écouter ni répondre, il semblait vouloir absolument voir le bout du tunnel. Il évoluait rapidement dans l'obscurité, et Harry n'arrivant pas à le suivre le perdit de vue.

« Lumos » murmura-t-il, mais le garçon avait disparut au détour d'un virage. Inquiet, Harry se mit à courir, et il ne le rejoignit qu'au moment où celui-ci franchissait la trappe menant aux trois balais.

-Mais à quoi il joue !!

Harry était furieux, non seulement c'était inintéressant d'aller seul à pré au lard, mais en plus c'était dangereux.

-Si je le rattrape, je créé un sortilège spécialement pour lui, le bouche-bouche-clou-pied...

Tout en bougonnant, Harry franchit la trappe à sa poursuite, par chance personne ne se trouvait dans la réserve. A force de poursuite, Harry se retrouva dans la cabane hurlante, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la situation, mais de se retrouver en ce lieu, seul avec Eric qui lui aussi s'était arrêté l'air stupéfait, réveillait en lui une sourde inquiétude.

-mais... Mais... Bégaya Eric, il semblait totalement perdu, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

-C'est toi qui nous a fait venir ici, l'informa Harry qui commençait à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, et comme d'habitude il était tombé dedans !! Sauf que pour la première fois il était totalement seul et surtout personne ne savait où il était.

-Eric, l'interpellé se tourna vers lui, il semblait paniqué, tu as toujours ton parchemin et ton stylo sur toi ?

Hébété, le petit blond lui tendit le contenu de ses poches.

Rapidement, Harry écrivit sur le parchemin :

Je suis dans la cabane hurlante avec Eric victime de l'imperium, ça sent le piège prévenez quelqu'un.

Harry

Puis il pointa sa baguette dessus et prononça la formule. Ce système de communication était beaucoup plus rapide que les hiboux, surtout qu'il s'était entraîné, mais il ne savait pas quand on viendrait l'aider, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas grand-chose, tout n'était que suppositions...

Inquiet, Harry regarda dehors, mais rien ne bougeait ; peut-être était-il devenu parano...

Mais tout à coup, des silhouettes apparurent dans l'obscurité, deux puis trois et enfin une quatrième. Harry les observa un moment, elles semblaient en grande discussion, mais rien ne prouvait qu'elles s'intéressent à la cabane abandonnée.

Le jeune homme se calma et regarda autour de lui, il reconnaissait très bien cet intérieur, et il retrouva rapidement l'entrée du passage secret, mais celle-ci était bouchée par des planches clouées, sûrement une mesure de protection prise à la suite de sa troisième année.

-ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il à Eric qui s'était assis sur le lit.

-Oui, ça va, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ??

-ça serait plutôt à moi de te le demander, je n'ai fait que te suivre...

Devant l'air perplexe du jeune garçon, Harry ajouta :

-Tu te souviens de quoi ?

-Euh... Je discutais avec Rogue, ensuite je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque et... Je me retrouve dans une cabane je sais pas où !!

Harry tentait maintenant certains sorts pour décoller les planches, mais rien ne marchait :

-On a du te faire subir l'imperium... GNNNAAA ! Sous l'effort, Harry était devenu presque violet, il ne tenait vraiment pas à repasser par les trois balais, surtout avec le groupe douteux dehors, mais le sortilège de glue perpétuelle était très efficace.

-Regarde dehors si les quatre personnes sont toujours là.

Sans comprendre grand-chose à la situation, Eric se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre :

-Il n'y a pas quatre personnes mais six qui se dirigent vers la cabane ; Oh un message, dit-il en regardant une vague forme translucide traverser la pièce.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais Harry le réceptionna et regarda ce qu'il disait :

Reste où tu es, on a contacté Lupin, ils arrivent.

Hermione.

-Ils sont gentils mais faudrait qu'on soit encor vivant quand ils arrivent !!

Harry pouvait enfin distinguer la tenue habituelle des mangemorts, le plus grand semblait donner des ordres aux autres, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, l'un prenant le chemin qui mène derrière la cabane et l'autre se dirigeant vers la porte de devant.

Tenant fermement sa baguette, Harry verrouilla toutes les issus, mais il doutait fortement que ça puisse retenir six mangemorts bien décidés !!

A l'extérieur, un son de pas se faisait entendre, Harry fit signe à Eric de faire le moins de bruit possible et surtout de tenir sa baguette prête.

Tous deux se tenaient côte à côte en attendant une attaque, mais rien ne vint, pourtant ils étaient toujours là, le bruit de leurs pas se faisant parfois entendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?? On ne va pas rester là toute la nuit à attendre qu'ils partent pour qu'on puisse repartir ??

-Tu t'inquiète pour un éventuel renvoie de Poudlard alors qu'on risque à tout moment de se faire tuer par six mangemorts !! Non !! Reste là !!

En entendant la dernière phrase de Harry, le jeune garçon, paniqué s'était levé pour sortir de la cabane. Tant bien que mal, Harry tenta de le rattraper avant qu'il ne sorte, mais il était trop tard, il avait poussé la porte et se trouvait maintenant nez à nez avec ce qui semblait être Malfoy père.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit que ça avait marché, le message était de lui.

-Pour sur, le maître avait raison, Potter a un peu trop la fibre héroïque.

-On n'a plus qu'à attendre.

-expelliarmus ! Harry avait réagit vite, mais contrairement à son attente, les mangemorts ne répliquèrent pas à son attaque et se contentèrent d'aider leur camarade à se relever, ils ne firent pas un geste pour arrêter Eric qui s'enfuyait vers l'entrée de Poudlard.

Décontenancé, Harry ne savait plus trop quoi faire, il commença à partir lui aussi vers l'école tout en gardant les mangemorts dans sa ligne de mire. Voyant qu'ils le regardaient partir sans rien dire, Harry s'arrêta :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ?? Vous n'êtes pas censé me poursuivre et tenter de me tuer ou autre chose...

La situation aurait pu être cocasse en d'autres circonstances, mais leurs paroles avaient fait un bout de chemin dans son esprit, et ses soupçons furent rapidement confirmés quand le plus petit ricana.

-Déçu de pas être la star Potter ?? Il se trouve qu'on a d'autres projets pour ce soir... HAHAHA !!

Le rire raisonna cruellement dans l'esprit de Harry, il était encor entrain d'hésiter entre retourner se réfugier au château et attendre la suite des évènements quand six nouvelles ombres menaçantes apparurent dans l'obscurité.

-Harry, vient avec moi, lui cria Lupin qui venait de transplaner à ses côtés. Même Dumbledore était présent, mais il n'eut pas besoin de faire la moindre démonstration de puissance.

-C'est bon, on s'en va ! Commanda Malfoy. Et tous les mangemorts disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

Les membres de l'ordre du phénix se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Harry.

-Ils t'ont fait quelque chose, tu vas bien ??

-Non, enfin oui ça va, il n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi, je ne comprends pas. Harry ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi avoir prit des risques pour venir si près de Poudlard dans un village de sorcier.

-Mais s'ils ne sont pas venus pour toi... S'interrogea Lupin.

Tous semblait perplexes et déroutés.

-On retourne à la cérémonie, finit par dire Dumbledore après réflexion, Remus occupez vous de Harry.

Quand tous les sorciers furent partis, Harry se tourna vers son ancien professeur en quête d'informations pouvant le sortir du brouillard où il était enlisé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous y comprenez quelque chose ? Et ils ne sont pas sensés être à Azcaban?

-tu vas commencer par m'expliquer ce que tu fais là, McGonagall vous avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas sortir de votre dortoir, alors explique moi comment ça se fait que tu sois en dehors de Poudlard !!

Il n'y avait plus aucune inquiétude dans la voix de Lupin, mais plutôt de la fatigue et un peu de colère vis-à-vis de Harry. Mais ce sentiment disparut rapidement au fil du récit, faisant place à de l'inquiétude.

-Alors il n'y a plus de doute possible, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, il s'agissait bien d'une diversion...

-Mais une diversion pour quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler, d'autant plus que je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que j'avance.

-Vous étiez où ce soir avec Dumbledore et tous les autres, insista Harry, c'était une réunion de l'ordre du phénix ?

Mais toutes ses questions restèrent en suspens, ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et Lupin profita de l'arrivée de Ron et Hermine pour éviter la question et s'éclipser. On ne lui avait jamais dit aussi peut de choses que depuis que Voldemort était officiellement de retour.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu vas bien ?

Encore une fois, Harry raconta ce qui lui était arrivé.

-C'est quand même étrange que la dernière personne qu'Eric se souvienne avoir vu soit Rogue ! Fit remarquer Ron.

-Et en plus Rogue est sortit dans le parc juste avant qu'ils se rendent à la réunion.

-Ecoutez, c'est vrai qu'il a une attitude étrange en ce moment, intervint Hermione, mais rien ne prouve qu'il soit responsable de quoi que ce soit, on l'a déjà trop souvent accusé à tord et voyez où ça nous a mené à chaque fois.

Harry devait bien avouer qu'elle avait raison, même si ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître.

-Harry défendant Rogue !!S'exclama le rouquin, on aura tout vu.

-Je ne le défend pas, je nous laisse un peu de temps pour trouver ce qu'il mijote, répliqua Harry, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Tout en disant cela, il s'était levé, il était tard et toutes les suppositions avaient été faite.

-En tout cas j'aimerais savoir qu'elle était cette cérémonie.

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que déjà il dormait.


	8. Pataugeoire

**Chapitre 13 : pataugeoire.**

-Je crois qu'on tient une partie de la solution à nos questions, lui annonça Hermione, brandissant triomphalement la gazette du sorcier, lit la première page.

Les nouvelles n'auraient pas pu être plus mauvaises pour Harry, deux articles se partageaient la première page.

ATTAQUE A LA CHAMBRE DES SAGES

Hier soir, alors que les sages de la communauté des sorciers se réunissaient afin de procéder à la nomination du nouveau ministre de la magie, des partisans de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom associés à des détraqueurs de la prison d'Azcaban ont perturbé le cour de la cérémonie.

Selon une source sûre, le juge impartial, qui devait désigner le nouveau ministre, aurait disparut durant l'attaque, mais les autorités sont restées très discrètes à ce sujet ; devant l'ampleur de l'attaque menée, les aurors présents n'ont rien pu faire.

Leur but était sans aucun doute possible de remettre en cause l'autorité qu'incarne le ministre de la magie en empêchant la cérémonie de se poursuivre, mais qu'on se rassure, le poste est pourvu et leur tentative a donc échouée (voir p 3).

Pour se donner le temps de réfléchir sous le regard de ses amis, Harry se rendit page 3, il découvrit avec surpris que le nouveau ministre était l'homme qui accompagnait Lupin, Maugrey et Tonks le jour où ils étaient venus le chercher à Privet Drive. C'était une bonne chose, au moins c'était un partisan de Dumbledore.

-C'est officiel, les détraqueurs ont quittés Azcaban, et les derniers mangemorts qui y étaient retenus ont pu rejoindre leur maître, dit Ron en engouffrant une impressionnante tartine à la mousse de caramel.

-ne me dit pas que c'est tout ce que tu as retenu, soupira hermione.

Harry quand à lui, prenait conscience de l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait provoqué, en sortant de l'école, il avait attiré Dumbledore et ainsi permit à Voldemort de mettre son plan à exécution, et malgré ce qu'en disait l'article, il y aurait sûrement des conséquences.

-vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé hier ?? Au moins on sait où étaient nos profs !

Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu les jumeaux arriver.

-A votre avis, ils ont volé quoi ? demanda léa.

-Pourquoi ?? Ils ont volé quelque chose ?

-Mais tu n'écoutes vraiment rien !! S'exclama Hermione, le juge impartial a disparut, je me demande qui c'est...

-J'ai entendu Percy et mon père parler de cette cérémonie cet été, vu le choix qu'il avait fait en choisissant Fudge, le juge précédent n'a pas pu reprendre sa fonction et les personnes impartiales sont plutôt rares et difficiles à trouver.

-Mais si une personne avait été enlevée, on l'aurait dit non ?? Demanda Harry, de plus en plus inquiet.

-sûrement, la rassura Léa, mais si ce n'est pas une personne, c'est quoi ? Et il faut aussi que ça ait un intérêt pour Vous-savez-qui, sinon malgré ce qu'en dit la gazette, il n'aurait pas prit la peine de perturber la cérémonie.

Tous restèrent un bon bout de temps à réfléchir, Léa avait soulevé un point important et Harry pensait bien à la coupe de feu, mais son rôle était limité au tournoi des trois sorciers. Pour en savoir plus, il savait où trouver les informations, Sirius en saurait sûrement plus.

En attendant, ils avaient du boulot et il ne se ferait pas tout seul, en plus, il fallait qu'il se décide pour le troisième poursuiveur. Prendre Eric n'était plus dans l'ordre des possibilités, Harry doutant fortement qu'il soit capable de décoller à plus de deux mètres de haut sans l'imperium.

Le soir venu, Harry avait encore 75 centimètres de parchemin à faire sur le sortilège de disparition et pourquoi il plus facile à réaliser que le sortilège d'apparition, pour le cours de Mr Flitwick. Ron et les jumeaux planchaient eux aussi sur le sujet pendant qu'Hermione lisait. L'humeur n'était pas particulièrement joyeuse, et les répliques fusaient sur le dos du petit professeur.

- Quelle truffe !

-Martin ! Le reprit sa sœur, on ne dit pas quelle truffe mais...

-Pauvre tâche ? Compléta Ron.

-Ron ! S'insurgea hermione levant le nez de son livre, ce n'est pas gentil de parler de lui comme ça, même si c'est vrai qu'il est devenu très sévère depuis peu.

-je serais plus gentil avec lui si tu me montres ce que tu as écrit. Marchanda Ron

-Alors là tu rêves.

La réponse était sans appel, à tel point que Ron et Harry se regardèrent avec étonnement. L'attitude d'Hermione s'était largement améliorée depuis qu'elle se confiait à Ron et surtout depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, mais elle était régulièrement en proie à des sautes d'humeur assez inattendues.

Sans son aide, ils y passeraient la soirée, et Harry dut se résigner à attendre avant d'avoir une réponse à ses nombreuses questions.

Les deux premiers jours de la semaine, Harry n'eut pas une minute à lui, entre les cours, les devoirs et sa préparation du cours de l'AD, le temps passait trop vite, et il désespérait de pouvoir un jour rendre visite à son parrain, d'autant plus que son option avait commencé lui occupant tout l'après midi à chercher dans des livres.

Et pour couronner le tout, même Hagrid s'y était mit en leur demandant de légender un dessin de scrobuc à bouc en précisant les différentes réactions de l'animal en rapport avec certaines parties de son corps.

N'ayant personne aux alentours qui puisse l'aider, à part Hermione, il allait y passer la soirée.

En effet, au bout d'une heure il en était toujours à chercher la réaction de l'animal quand on lui chatouille le ventre.

-Je n'y arriverais jamais, dit-il en soupirant, cet animal est trop bizarre, ça devrait être interdit de pouvoir cracher des flammes et de l'eau !!

-Tu n'avais qu'à t'y prendre avant, répliqua Hermione de charmante humeur comme à son habitude.

-là, tu es injuste, j'ai passé mon temps à travailler !

-il te reste ce soir.

Décidemment, c'était le quart d'heure sans pitié, mais Harry tenta sa dernière carte.

-Il n'y plus que ça à faire, moi qui voulait parler à Sirius à propos de samedi soir...

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Hermione releva la tête et sembla réfléchir un instant, puis elle se pencha vers Harry.

-écoute, tu peux recopier ce que j'ai fait si tu me prêtes ta cape d'invisibilité ce soir.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry étonné de la demande de son amie, je te l'aurais prêté sans rien en échange, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas encore...

Cette réponse intrigua Harry, mais il était trop content de pouvoir faire rapidement son devoir pour insister.

Ensuite il se dépêcha d'aller chercher sa cape et de la remettre à une Hermione toute excitée avant de sortir vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

A son grand soulagement, le bureau de Dumbledore était vide, il n'avait pas encore le courage d'affronter son directeur après ce qui s'était passé par sa faute.

Mais Sirius aussi était absent, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il pouvait attendre, et de toute façon il avait de quoi s'occuper dans ce bureau.

Sous le regard impassible de Fumseck, Harry fit tranquillement le tour de la pièce, s'attardant sur certains objets particulièrement mystérieux. Un emplacement vide attira son regard sur les étagères, le choipeau magique n'était pas là !

Ce détail n'aurait pas eu d'importance en d'autres circonstances, mais étant donné qu'un juge impartial avait disparut sans que les autorités ne s'en inquiètent, qui mieux qu'un vieux chapeau miteux pouvait correspondre ?

Le détail avait son importance.

-Tient ! Bonjour Harry, c'est moi que tu attends ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, heureux de revoir son parrain.

-ta semaine s'est bien passée ?

-Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ! Répliqua Harry, c'est plutôt à moi de poser les questions.

-On dirait que je vais encore devoir faire attention à ce que je dis...

-ça serait quand même plus simple si vous ne faisiez pas tant de secret !

-peut-être, mais les affaires du ministère ne vous concernent pas.

Sur ce point, Sirius avait raison, et Harry accepta d'abandonner le sujet, surtout qu'il commençait à se faire une idée. Toutefois, le sujet Rogue l'intriguait toujours, et sur ce point il espérait bien avoir l'appuie de son parrain.

-Plusieurs détails m'interpellent, reprit Harry comme si de rien n'était, à propos de Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce noiraud... grogna Sirius au grand plaisir de Harry, si il t'as fait du mal je serais lui je ne serais pas pressé de me voir sortir de là, même si c'est déjà le cas...

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de fougue que Harry se prit à imaginer que peut-être, bientôt son parrain pourrait se tenir à ses côtés.

Il lui fit part de tous ses soupçons, mais sa petite histoire n'eut pas l'effet attendu.

Visiblement très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, Sirius changea de coin de tableau en toussotant.

-Tu sais que je ne porte pas Rogue dans mon cœur, et pourtant je suis sûr qu'il ne trahira pas Dumbledore, ça me suffit et je pense que ça devrait te suffire aussi.

-Mais il transmet peut-être des informations capitales, il était au courant pour la réunion.

-Beaucoup de personnes étaient au courant, et de toute façon aucun intrus n'a pu pénétré dans le parc du château, donc ça règle le problème.

-mais...

-Ecoute ! L'interrompit Sirius, je pense que tu devrais te concentrer sur tes cours pour une fois, laisse les adultes s'occuper de ce genre d'affaire et entraîne toi.

La remarque était sans appel encore une fois, la conversation était close et bien que Harry soit aussi venu lui parler de ses éventuels nouveaux pouvoirs, il était tellement en colère contre son parrain qu'il ne chercha même pas à lui en parler.

-être enfermé dans un tableau te ramollit, lança-t-il avant de partir.

C'était mesquin, mais ça lui faisait du bien, surtout qu'il se sentait particulièrement frustrer, il n'avait obtenu aucune information de la part de son parrain. Heureusement, il avait peut-être appris quelque chose, et il avait hâte dans faire part aux autres.


	9. Chapitre 14 : Le mystère Rogue

Ah !! c'est pas trop tot, ma fic a quand meme mis 3 jours avant d'afin s'afficher en entier !

**Chapitre 14 : Le mystère Rogue.**

Un peu avant halloween, Harry en était toujours au même point, ses diverses occupations ne lui ayant pas permis de mener sa petite enquête. Hermione avait bien confirmé la thèse du choixpeau magique, ce qui ne les avançait pas vraiment...

En attendant, la vie poursuivait son cours au château, Hermione continuant régulièrement à lui emprunter sa cape d'invisibilité. Pour quoi faire ??? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, sauf que le lendemain matin il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit.

Ce jour là, en se rendant au cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Harry, Ron et Martin, le nouveau trio infernal de l'école, discutait d'Hermione. Ils l'avaient attendu au petit-déjeuner, mais elle n'était pas venue, et selon Léa et Parvati elle n'était pas encore levée quand elles avaient quitté le dortoir.

Et maintenant que le cours commençait, son absence était vraiment douteuse.

Tout en vérifiant les différentes caractéristiques qu'il avait répertorié sur son dessin, Harry continua à discuter avec Ron.

-Hier soir, on devait passer la soirée ensemble, mais quand je reviens de la chambre, elle a disparut !! Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle faisait ?

-Pas la moindre idée, répondit Harry en évitant un jet de flamme qu'il avait provoqué en grattant le ventre de son scrobuc à bouc, il ne tenait pas à parler de sa cape d'invisibilité avant d'avoir vu Hermione.

-C'est compliquée les femmes, conclut Ron, et toi avec Léa ??

-Qui Léa ?

-J'ai vu comment... Hermione !

Harry était sauvé par l'arrivée d'Hermione, la conversation avait pris une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas trop.

Pendant que le couple s'expliquait, Harry s'approcha de Léa.

-Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça, la prévint-il malicieusement.

-Tirer sur son bouc ? Pourquoi ?

-ça le chatouille ce qui le rend furieux, par contre tu peux lui gratter le ventre, c'est plutôt rigolo ce que ça provoque.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Léa donna une tape sur ce qui sert de postérieur au scrobuc et un jet d'eau sortit de son unique oreille, arrosant copieusement Harry.

Ron avait vu juste, il fallait bien l'avouer il appréciait cette fille, sa vivacité, s joie de vivre et surtout son regard magnifique qui le transperçait à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

Contrairement à Cho, il avait le sentiment de la comprendre et de ne pas devoir continuellement faire attention à ce qu'il disait par peur de provoquer un flot de larme...

Il aimait les longues soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble à travailler tout en discutant de tout et de rien, et plus il la découvrait, plus il l'appréciait.

Sa réflexion fut interrompu par Hermione, qui, furieuse et décidée à éviter son petit copain, vint s'installer avec son scrobuc entre Léa et Harry.

Prudemment, Harry s'approcha d'elle afin qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre.

-tu t'es servi de ma cape hier soir, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je l'ai mise sous ton oreiller, je pourrais te l'emprunter d'autres fois ?

-Si tu veux, mais où tu vas avec ?

-Oh, je me promène, j'ai besoin de me détendre.

Mais bien sûr pensa, Harry, et le bundimum met le chocogrenouille dans la papier plastique !! Il savait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais insister n'aurait servit qu'à la faire s'installer entre Neville et Martin.

-Au fait, reprit Harry, tu as trouvé des renseignements sur le choixpeau ?

-Non, les livres ne disent rien sur lui, mais je viens de repenser à sa chanson, tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit ?

Par peur de s'attirer ses foudres, il se contenta de répondre par la négative, inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement écouté la chanson du choixpeau.

-AAAAAH !!!

A la plus grande surprise de Harry, Hermione venait de hurler sur son scrobuc à bouc, celui-ci passant du marron-vert au rouge vif.

-Vingt points pour Gryffondor !! Rugit Hagrid de l'autre bout de l'enclos, bravo Hermione, tu es la seule à avoir trouvé que le scrobuc change de couleur quand il a peur.

-Il s'y définit comme étant un juge impartial, reprit-elle tranquillement comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Voldemort aurait besoin de lui.

-Peut-être voulait-il seulement perturber la cérémonie, proposa Harry.

-Il aurait suffit d'une apparition...

Voyant que Ron tentait d'attirer son attention, Harry laissa Hermione pour se diriger vers son ami.

Il avait le visage plus rouge que d'habitude et semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-tu te rends compte qu'elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle faisait hier soir !!

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire, d'un côté i savait que s'il parlait Hermione lui en voudrait, et de l'autre s'il ne disait rien, Ron continuerait de s'inquiéter. Décidément il n'aimait pas se retrouver au milieu d'eux deux...

Ron résolut le dilemme en ajoutant :

-D'ailleurs elle ne veut plus me parler tout court...

En disant cela, sa voix s'était cassée, il baissa la tête et reprit d'un ton plus ferme.

-C'est mieux comme ça, de toute façon on se fâchait tout le temps.

Pas très convaincant pensa Harry, mais il se garda bien de faire un commentaire et il se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule tout en lui assurant que ça s'arrangerait, qu'Hermione était seulement de mauvaise humeur...

Harry se rendit vite compte que Ron n'exagérait rien, Hermione était bien décidée à ne plus lui adresser la parole. A la fin du cours, au lieu d'aller manger avec eux comme d'habitude, elle les laissa pour se diriger vers la salle de botanique avec Neville.

Heureusement l'après midi serait chargé et promettait d'être passionnant. Aidé de la majorité des anciens membres et du professeur Lupin qui supervisait parfois les séances, Harry organisait tous les mercredi après midi l'AD dans la salle sur commande.

La salle s'adaptait chaque semaine à la séance prévue, et il en ouvrant la porte ce jour, là, il eut la surprise de découvrir une estrade de duel comme celle qu'il avait expérimentée durant sa deuxième année avec Lokhart, ce qui correspondait à ses projets.

Ce jour là, tout se passa merveilleusement bien, c'était donc le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres que Harry rejoignait sa chambre, accompagné de Ron qui lui aussi semblait avoir oublié ses soucis pour un temps.

Hedwige l'attendait, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Elle avait l'air indigné d'une chouette délaissée, le reproche se lisant dans ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry, mais ça serait trop dangereux pour toi.

Finalement elle lui donna un petit coup de bec et tendit la patte. Tout en la caressant avec affection, il déplia la lettre.

On n'a pas eu le temps de se parler en cours, ça vous dirait de passer prendre le thé ce soir ??

Graup en serait heureux, il n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup de monde dernièrement.

Confie ta réponse à Hedwige, ça lui fera de l'exercice.

Hagrid.

Cette invitation était plus que bienvenue, d'autant plus que ça leur donnait une bonne excuse pour sortir du château en dehors des cours. C'était aussi l'occasion de présenter Graup à Martin !!

Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent McGonagall en grande conversation avec le nouveau ministre (et ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont ensemble !!!), il passait beaucoup de temps à Poudlard même depuis sa nomination.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-il cordialement, puis s'adressant à Ron et Martin, messieurs bonne soirée.

-C'est un grand homme, affirma Martin quand ils furent hors de portée de voix.

-Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il t'as salué ??!

-Entre autre, mais pas seulement, pour qui tu me prends ??!

-Pour un amateur de bombabouses, fanatique de mes frères jumeaux, qui n'y connaît rien en politique !

-C'est vrai ce que tu dis, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de remarquer qu'il passe beaucoup de temps ici, ce qui est plutôt un bon signe, non ?

En plus, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry, c'est lui qui s'est occupé personnellement de la réhabilitation de ton parrain, il a aussi contribué à la mise en place du programme de cohabitation avec les moldus auquel participent mes parents.

-C'est un partisan des relations avec les moldus ? S'étonna Harry, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait entendu parler que de très peu de membres du ministère soutenant la cause moldus, la plupart ne s'intéressant à eux que part curiosité comme Mr Weasley.

Bien sûr, la plupart n'avaient rien contre eux.

-il rêve d'un monde où les sorciers vivraient à découvert, mais il reconnaît lui-même que ça ne sera probablement jamais possible.

-Tu nous imagines faisant de la magie en plein milieu de Londres ?! S'exclama Ron très enthousiaste.

Cette idée paraissait lui plaire tout particulièrement.

-J'imagine surtout la tête des Dursleys si ils devaient vivre tous les jours au milieu de sorciers...

-A ce propos, j'ai reçu un hibou de mes parents, il parait que ton oncle a fait construire un mur entre nos jardins, tu te rends compte !!

Tous trois venaient d'arriver devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid, Crockdur aboyait joyeusement à l'intérieur.

-entrez, leur cria Hagrid de la cuisine, venez m'aider !

En entrant, Harry découvrit une scène incroyable, presque aucun des objets de la pièce n'avait sa taille d'origine, certains étant plus petit pour laisser de la place aux plus grands.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, interrogea Harry en s'adressant à une théière géante qui lui cachait le demi géant.

-C'est pour Graup, je voulais voir si une fois agrandit elle lui plairait, il a un goût très sûr en matière de porcelaine, répondit-il d'un ton convaincu et sérieux.

-on parle bien de ton frère gant qu s'amuse à déraciner les arbres ? Demanda Ron sur le point d'exploser de rire tant la situation lui paraissait totalement irréelle.

-Oh mais tu sais, il a fait des progrès, répliqua Hagrid très sûr de lui, il commence à dire des mots anglais !

-oui, sur un malentendu on pourra peut-être se comprendre.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Graup s'était mit en tête de transformer un superbe pin en cure-dents, l'étonnement de Ron était donc justifié.

Mais comme toujours, l'effrayant semi géant au cœur tendre était optimiste. D'ailleurs, il continuait de remplir un énorme chaudron d'eau afin de préparer du thé. Puis, se rendant compte de la présence de Martin.

-Tiens... ! Il paraissait surpris par la présence du jeune homme, Hermione n'est pas venue ?

-j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas qu'on lui ait proposé de venir, s'inquiéta Harry, il voulait rencontrer Graup.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était au courant, mais si vous avez confiance, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je remarque juste qu'Hermione n'est pas avec vous, ça a l'air d'arriver souvent.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton léger, mais quand il reprit après un temps de réflexion, son ton était celui de la confidence :

-Elle passe beaucoup de temps dans la serre de botanique avec Neville, ils font des recherches...

-Quoi !! S'exclama Ron, avec Neville dans la serre de botanique !!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas croire, c'est Hermione dont on parle !!

Ron réalisa rapidement que son ami avait raison, l'amour rend stupide parfois...

-Mais on ne va pas ragoter tout de même ! Dit tranquillement Hagrid.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ! Répliqua Harry d'un ton taquin, puis saisissant la balle au bond, sous une inspiration presque divine :

-Oui, tu as raison, parlons plutôt du choipeau magique qui a été volé durant la cérémonie de nomination du ministre de la magie.

Tant qu'à faire, autant tenter le cou de bluff, ce n'était as avec Dumbledore que ça marcherait.

-Mais... Mais comment vous savez ça ? Qui vous l'a dit ? Les journaux n'en ont pourtant pas parlé...

-C'est une question de logique Hagrid, nous sommes des petits génies tu sais bien !

-Des petits fouineurs surtout.

Harry ne releva pas, trop content que son plan ait marché. Ron lui faisait de grands signes de victoire de derrière Hagrid. Celui-ci avait récupéré de sa surprise.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il vaut mieux pas que ça se sache alors gardez le pour vous, sans ça Dumbledore sera pas content...

-mais pourquoi avoir volé le choipeau magique ? Demanda Martin, il avait parlé au nom de tous. Et Hagrid paraissait heureux de pouvoir en parler, manifestement ça lui en coûtait de garder le secret.

-Le choipeau ne se contente pas de chanter des rimes !! Comme vous les savez, il est une sorte de concentré des cerveaux des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, il a hérité de leurs idéaux et de leurs connaissances. Il est donc capable de juger tout type de personne allant au plus profond de son âme et de son cœur. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore lui fait confiance pour juger qui est le plus à même de gérer la situation actuelle. Dumbledore était persuadé que Dots ferait l'affaire, mais il fallait officialiser la chose.

Voilà, vous en savez autant que moi, le choipeau voit au fond des gens et sait beaucoup de choses, quand à savoir en quoi il peut être utile à Vous-savez-qui... Carambouilles et bubobulbes !

Tout en disant cela, Hagrid les avait menés jusqu'à la carrière, très peu naturelle, de Graup. Celui-ci les accueillit avec un rugissement à tendance hagridienne.

-AGRIIII !!! ROOOO ! ARRYYY !! ....

Arrivée devant Martin il ne sut pas quoi dire.

En effet, il avait fait de net progrès, mais sa capacité d'adaptation avait quand même des limites, et l'apparition d'un inconnu dans son univers était plus que déstabilisante.

-Dis bonjour à Martin, puis s'adressant à Martin, dis lui bonjour.

-MAAA....

Le géant semblait digérer de travers ce mot nouveau. Puis très fier de lui.

-MATINNN !!!

Martin lui fit un timide signe de la main, tout à coup il était moins enthousiaste vis-à-vis du rapprochement sorcier géant.

Sur ce, ils installèrent la table et servirent du thé en plein milieu de la forêt interdite. Aucune créature n'aurait risqué de s'aventurer dans les parages !

Harry passa un très bon moment, discutant de tout et de rien, de Norbert qui coulait des jours heureux en Roumanie jusqu'aux centaures qui restaient au fin fond de la forêt, évitant tout contact avec Hagrid et surtout Firenze depuis que Dumbledore était intervenu.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer à la cabane.

-Allez, leur intima Hagrid, il ne faut pas traîner dehors la nuit par les temps qui courent, en plus Gryffondor est plutôt mal parti pour la coupe des maisons.

-Attend qu'on ait commencé la saison de quidditch, rigola Ron, avec les entraînements et le capitaine qu'on a, on va gagner à coup sur !

-ouaipe, sinon vous aurez à faire à moi ! Harry rigolait lui aussi, mais malgré un petit problème de poursuiveur il était très optimiste.

Tranquillement ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers l'entrée du château, ils parlaient gaiement des entraînements de quidditch qu'en Ron leur demanda de se taire.

-Regardez, Rogue sort du château, il se dirige vers le lac.

Harry eut du mal à repérer la silhouette sombre et rapide dans l'obscurité grandissante.

-Où va-t-il ?

-ça, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, affirma Harry, il faut le suivre !

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, Ron et Martin se précipitait déjà sur les traces du professeur de potion. Le fait qu'ils n'aient rien pour se cacher ne semblait pas les déranger outre mesure. Et s'était l'occasion ou jamais de savoir ce qu'il trafiquait.

Essoufflés, ils atteignirent l'endroit où ils avaient perdu Rogue de vue, il semblait s'être volatilisé.

-Longeons le lac, proposa Martin.

Ils évoluaient maintenant avec prudence, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

La nuit était totalement tombée.

Harry s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, persuadé que son professeur avait transplaner (mais quand lira-t-il l'histoire de Poudlard !!) quand il l'aperçut près d'un buisson. Il paraissait en pleine discussion avec une personne que le trio ne pouvait distinguer.

Harry fit signe à ses amis de se taire, puis avec prudence il se rapprocha. S'il ne pouvait voir, il pourrait peut-être écouter. Arrivé tout près du buisson, il s'immobilisa, arrêtant de respirer, l'oreille tendue. Le son d'une voix lui parvenait, celle de Rogue même s'il eut du mal à la reconnaître.

Elle était inhabituellement hachée et hésitante.

-Cette potion, c'est trop dur.... Veulent que je recommence... Ils ne se rendent pas compte... le seigneur des ténèbres m'a demandé... Harry... ses parents... j'ai un problème, Dumbledore...

Harry n'entendit plus rien sauf des sanglots. Sans nul doute, Rogue parlait avec un mangemort, lui faisant son rapport afin de lui faire part des activités de l'ordre. Quel traître !! Harry dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas lui bondir dessus et régler le problème Rogue une bonne fois pour toute. Tout en retenant Ron qui lui aussi souhaitait intervenir, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, il en ferait part dès qu'il le pourrait à ses complices. En attendant, il fallait éviter d'être vu.

Retourner dans le dortoir sans être repéré ne fut pas une mince affaire, par deux fois ils avaient du faire un détour pour éviter deux adultes qui discutaient dans les couloirs.

Une fois à l'abris dans la salle commune devant un bon feu, ils n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'ils avaient entendu ! Rogue était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désagréable, et ils savaient qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais de là à faire venir un mangemort dans l'enceinte de l'école !!

-tu aurais du me laisser le réduire en bouilli, s'exclama Ron, tremblant de rage, faire ça à Dumbledore alors qu'il lui fait confiance, il lui a même offert un poste de professeur !!

-Je lui aurais bien fait dix fois pire que ça, mais j'ai un plan. Annonça Harry avec un petit sourire malin... Durant mon cours d'occlumancie, vous allez...

Quand il eut fini d'exposer son plan, tous étaient d'accord et enthousiaste.

-Le génie de Serpentard et le courage de Gryffondor, là tu m'épates !!

Il restait à trouver le bon moment et à espérer que tout se passe bien, il faudrait être synchrone et surtout convaincant.

Durant la semaine qui les séparait des vacances, ils ne parlèrent que de ça.

Un soir où Ron et Martin discutait dans la salle commune après que out le monde soit couché, Harry les rejoignit et leur annonça :

-C'est pour demain, il m'a dit de venir dans son bureau après manger pour une séance d'occlumancie, Martin je te donne ma cap et Ron tu prendras ce qu'il faut dans le paquet qui est sous mon lit, mais surtout il faut être discret, si il se rend compte de ce qu'on a fait, tout sera foutu !

Le lendemain, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, sans cesse il pensait à ce qu'ils allaient tenter le soir même, aux risques que ça comportait et surtout à ce qu'ils allaient peut-être apprendre.

La journée passait trop lentement à son goût, les heures se traînaient à n'en plus finir. Mais enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva, légèrement en avance il se rendit au bureau de Rogue, tentant de calmer son cœur qui faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine : surtout ne pas le laisser voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire !

-Entrez Potter. Un rictus s'installa sur le visage du professeur, Harry savait par habitude qu'il ne quitterait plus son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce. Mais pour une fois il ne le mit pas en colère, il était simplement très sûr de lui, sachant qu'aujourd'hui, Rogue allait subir une défaite.

-allons-y, c'est parti pour une heure de perdue à tenter de vous faire apprendre quelque chose.

-Si vous étiez meilleur professeur, peut-être que je progresserais plus vite.

Rogue arrêta de mettre ses souvenirs dans la pensine et se tourna vers Harry, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres :

-N'oubliez pas que c'est de votre faute si votre parrain est là où il se trouve, si vous ne vous étiez pas obstiné à vouloir poursuivre votre rêve, les choses n'aurait pas mal tournée !

Harry se contenta de serrer les poings, risquer de le mettre en colère et de se faire sortir du bureau ne servait absolument pas son plan.

Il se contenta de baisser la tête, comme si son professeur avait gagné, mais au fond de lui, la pensée que Rogue avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le passage de Sirius derrière le voile fit monter une boule d'énergie en lui. Il fallait qu'il le fasse payer pour tout, et le meilleur moyen était de savoir tout ce qu'il faisait pour Voldemort. Il fallait absolument que son plan fonctionne.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour commencer, maintenant que je veux que ça marche je devrais apprendre vite !

-il faut aussi avoir un don Potter, et ça m'étonnerait que vous en ailliez un pour autre chose que pour mettre vos amis en danger.

Les attaques personnelles ne le touchaient plus, il n'eut donc pas de mal à retrouver son calme pour lutter contre le sort de légillimancie que lui jeta Rogue.

-Legilimens.

Harry était préparé et plus décidé que jamais à empêcher le traître de voir dans ses souvenirs, peut-être avait-il fait un rapport de ce qu'il avait vu lors de ces séances !

L'image du lac s'imposa à son esprit sous l'effet du sortilège, il se voyait avançant avec Ron et Martin. Il ne fallait pas que Rogue voie ça !!

-Comment as-tu fait ça !!

Le lac venait de disparaître pour faire place au bureau, Harry se sentait étrangement bien, l'esprit clair et surtout pour une fois sa cicatrice ne le brûlait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Ne faite pas l'innocent Potter !! Vous m'avez bloqué sans même utiliser de formule.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas bien ?

-Ce n'était pas ce que je vous demandais de faire, vous étiez censé me repousser à l'aide d'un sort, mais au lieu de ça vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête et vous brûlez les étapes. Puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de mon enseignement, je vous demanderais de quitter mon bureau.

Il était bien plus en colère que ne le justifiait la situation, peut-être contait-il sur ce cours pour voir des souvenirs de Harry ?

En tout cas, les choses ne tournaient pas comme Harry le souhaitait, Ron n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre en marche la seconde étape du plan, la première étant de rester avec Rogue et de l'empêcher de reprendre ses souvenirs dans la pensine.

-Mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'un hasard si j'ai réussi, il faudrait réessayer pour s'en assurer.

En disant cela, Harry eut peur que Rogue ne se doute de quelque chose, car il était anormal qu'il n'accepte pas de s'en aller au plus vite. Mais le professeur se contenta d'acquiescer au plus grand soulagement du jeune homme.

Il s'apprêtait à relancer le sort quand Madame Pomfresh entra en catastrophe dans le bureau.

-Qui vous a permit, s'offusqua Rogue, très mécontent d'être interrompu.

-C'est le jeune Ronald Weasley et certains de vos Serpentards, Minerva m'a dit de vous appeler.

-Ronald Weasley... Dit-il en se tournant vers Harry d'un air suspicieux, puis très fier de lui, vous allez m'accompagner Potter, je suis sûr que vous êtes impatient de savoir ce qui arrive à votre ami.

-Non, c'est bon, je me sens fatigué, je vais plutôt aller me coucher.

-Mais si voyons, je suis sûr qu'il vous reste assez d'énergie pour faire cet effort.

Le poussant devant lui, Rogue obligea Harry à l'accompagner, tout le long du chemin il ne le quitta pas des yeux, même lorsqu'ils croisèrent Mr Flitwick. Celui-ci voulait le voir, mais le professeur de potion se contenta de lui répondre qu'il passerait quand il en aurait fini avec cette histoire.

Harry rigolait intérieurement tout en conservant l'attitude de quelqu'un qui s'est fait piéger. Pour l'instant tout se passait comme prévu, il fallait maintenant laisser le plus de tant possible à Martin pour que la troisième étape du plan se passe sans accros.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Rogue et Harry découvrir un spectacle surprenant, quatre serpentards et Ron souffraient de maux tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres ? Pansy Parkinson présentait des brûlures et sa mâchoire habituellement carrée et bien apparente était recouverte d'une barbe orange dissimulant à peine un quadruple menton, Malcolm Baddock quand à lui semblait totalement affolé, donnant des coups de mains dans toutes les directions comme pour chasser des insectes que lui seul pouvait voir. Rogue étudia avec suspicion le cas Weasley, cherchant la preuve qu'il avait provoqué intentionnellement leur état, mais Ron avait bien fait les choses, des ailes d'ange lui avaient poussé dans le dos, sûrement sous l'effet des caramels du paradis, et il crachait régulièrement une bulle de savon dans un hoquet plutôt bruyant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son ami, sous le regard noir de Rogue.

-il n'y a pas de qui rire Potter, à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à voir avec l'état ridicule dans le quel se trouve votre ami et les élèves de ma maison !!

- Ce sont juste les bonbons que ses frères jumeaux m'avaient offert pour halloween, je rigole parce qu'ils m'étaient destinés.

Furieux, Rogue se mit au travail pour soigner ses élèves, jetant des sorts durant un petit bout de temps avant que les pauvres adolescents retrouve leur constitution habituelle.

-Vous auriez pu appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ça. Grogna Rogue de très mauvaise humeur.

-Je sais Severus, mais je t'ai fait venir pour une raison de discipline. McGonagall avait son petit air pincé qu'elle arborait quand quelque chose lui déplaisait particulièrement. J'ai surpris ces élèves, elle montrait les Serpentards, entrain de faire un feu d'artifice avec ceci.

Harry reconnu sans surprise la boite contenant les échantillons du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley qu'il avait confié à Ron. Quand Rogue lut l'inscription indiquant la provenance du colis, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-je crois que vous vous trompez de coupable Minerva, il apparaît évident que Mr Weasley a voulu se rendre intéressant en faisant une petite farce, n'est ce pas Melle Bulstrode ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête, les autres Serpentards n'en menait pas large non plus.

-Il semblerait que les élèves de votre maison se soient lâchement attaqués à Mr Weasley, et que la farce, comme vous dites, se soit retournées contre eux.

McGonagall regardait maintenant son collègue avec insistance, attendant ce qu'il allait dire. Pour la première fois, Harry la voyait prendre partie pour Gryffondor, ce qui ne lui déplut pas, il aurait aimé la voir faire ça plus souvent.

-Cinq points en moins par élèves de Serpentard. Sur ce, il sortit de l'infirmerie dans un brusque mouvement de cape, il y avait fort à parier que son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée !!

Discrètement, Harry s'empressa de changer la date sur l'écu qui servait à prévenir les membres de l'AD l'année précédente. Martin devait guetter ce signal afin de savoir quand Rogue retournait dans son bureau.

A ce moment il fallait qu'il arrête de regarder dans la pensine pour vérifier ce que Rogue avait divulgué à Voldemort.

Harry retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor, accompagné d'un Ron pas très vaillant mais que Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas cru utile de garder en son domaine. Celui-ci était plus que fier de lui, ne cessant de répéter que les Serpentards était peut-être ambitieux, mais que les Gryffondors étaient d'une intelligence rare.

-Tu les auraient vu, il a suffit que je passe devant eux avec mon paquet pour qu'ils me tombent dessus comme prévu !!

Devant la cheminée, Martin les attendait, trépignant d'impatience.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans la pensine, lui demanda Harry après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

-C'est assez étrange, je n'ai eut le temps que de voir le dernier souvenir qu'il avait mit. Il semblerait que quand on l'a vu près du lac, il parlait à une tombe !

-Hein ? Il aurait dissimulé un moyen de communication dans une tombe ??

-où il parlait tout simplement à une tombe...

- Brrr ce n'est pas joyeux tout ça...

-D'après ses propos il reprendrait un projet abandonné depuis la mort de la personne dans la tombe. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important, je crois que je sais qui a jeté l'imperium sur Eric Shirton : c'est Flitwick.

-Flitwick ? Euh... C'est une blague ?

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, il n'y avait pas plus gentil que le petit professeur de sortilège. Quoi que en y réfléchissant bien, il avait une attitude bizarre dernièrement, mais de là à ce qu'il serve Voldemort

-pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-pendant que je regardais dans la pensine, je me suis rendu compte qu'une autre personne s'était glissée dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. C'était lui, il ne pouvait pas me voir puisque j'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il a cherché quelque chose pendant quelques minutes, sûrement la pensine. Puis il s'est mis à fouiller dans ses affaires en prenant soin de remettre chaque chose à sa place, il lisait certaines notes et a jeté des sorts par endroit.

J'ai essayé de m'en aller, mais il avait fermé la porte, je n'avais qu'une seule peur c'est qu'il me trouve là.

-Mais ça veut tout simplement dire que lui aussi se doute que Rogue n'est pas franc, proposa Harry.

-Non, il était vraiment paniqué de ne rien trouver et en plus, j'ai pu voir la marque des ténèbres sur son bras.

Le professeur Flitwick mangemort, c'était difficile à imaginer, il était depuis de nombreuses années à son poste et jamais Harry n'aurait même osé penser une seconde à cette possibilité. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'imposait à lui, il ne pouvait la nier.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ?

-Il n'y a pas de doute possible, vous me l'avez bien décrite. Et quand on y réfléchit, vous vous plaignez depuis le début de l'année qu'il a changé, que ses cours sont devenus plus sérieux, qu'il est devenu strict et sévère. Ces changements sont sûrement liés.

-Mais et Rogue ? Demanda Harry, quelle est cette potion qu'il prépare ?

-ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais en tout cas c'est pour le compte de l'ordre.

Ils s'étaient plantés sur toute la ligne, mais il y avait bien un traître. Il fallait qu'ils préviennent un membre de l'ordre, leur découverte était trop importante pour qu'ils la gardent pour eux.

-Si on leur dit et qu'on s'est trompé...

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête puis ajouta.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on attende d'avoir vu cette tombe de plus près, demain on a entraînement de quidditch, on pourra s'éclipser et aller voir.

Harry ne voulait pas en parler à Sirius avant d'être sûr de ce qu'il avançait, il se souvenait trop bien de la dernière fois où il lui avait fait part de ses suppositions, et elles n'avaient pas été très bien accueillies...

En se glissant dans son lit, il revit le visage furieux de Rogue, il ne pouvait croire qu'une telle haine à son égard soit due uniquement au fait qu'il ait James pour père.

Au fil des ans, Harry s'était persuadé que son professeur le détestait parce qu'il avait fait disparaître son maître, peut-être était-il temps de considérer d'autres possibilités. Mais pour l'instant, ça lui était aussi difficile que de considérer Flitwick comme un mangemort.

Le lendemain, il aurait des réponses...


	10. La tombe dans la brume

**Chapitre 15 : La tombe dans la brume.**

En ce samedi matin de la fin du mois d'octobre, un étrange brouillard flottait dans les airs, s'accrochant comme du coton aux tours du château. Tout était silencieux, à cause de l'heure matinale, mais aussi parce que le brouillard étouffait le moindre éclat de voix.

Seul un groupe de sept élèves était dehors, osant affronter le froid et l'humidité, ils avançaient vers le terrain de quidditch, certains râlant et d'autres.... Dormant encore.

C'était particulièrement le cas de Ron à qui le mélange de spécialités des jumeaux Weasley n'avait pas réussi.

L'humeur n'était pas particulièrement joyeuse, Rogue avait comme toujours trouvé le moyen d'avantager sa maison.

-On avait pourtant réservé le terrain... Grogna Ginny, être obligé de se lever si tôt un samedi matin parce que môosieur fait sa crise et parce que môosieur a décidé que ses chers Serpentards devait s'entraîner comme par hasard à l'horaire qu'on avait choisit...

-C'est la seconde fois qu'il nous fait le coup cette année, faudrait qu'il se calme, renchérit Moricette.

-Vivement qu'il se trouve d'autres souffre douleur !

-Ou une copine !!

Cette dernière réplique ramena la bonne humeur dans les rangs, rien de tel que de s'acharner sur le fauteur de trouble pour se sentir mieux.

Pendant que les autres discutaient de cette possibilité, Harry se rapprocha de Martin et lui dit :

-J'ai bien réfléchit à ce que tu nous as dit hier soir, peut-être que Flitwick aussi est sous l'influence de l'imperium.

-ça m'étonnerait, tu fais quoi de la marque sur son bras ?

-Que ce soit contre son gré ou pas, il agit pour Voldemort, ce qui est une bonne raison pour le marquer.

-Il faudrait vérifier ça, et on aura du mal à trouver des livres sur le sujet...

-C'est sûr, acquiesça Harry, puis se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe, bon, aujourd'hui, vous vous en doutez, ça va être dur à cause du brouillard, et à moins que quelqu'un ne connaisse un sort , on devra faire avec. Mais il faut aussi voir les points positive, la visibilité est peut être réduite, mais ça va nous permettre de travailler notre attention et notre réactivité.

-Oui, c'est sûr il faudra être réactif pour voir arriver les cognards, railla Jocelyn Badtrack.

Harry continua son discourt sans accorder d'importance à cette interruption ni aux regards noirs dirigés vers l'intervenant, il fallait dire que celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement apprécié par le reste de l'équipe, surtout depuis qu'il critiquait continuellement ses coéquipiers alors que lui-même confondait souvent le souafle avec la tête des autres joueurs.

-pour nous adapter aux conditions, je vais essayer une nouvelle technique. Les poursuiveurs devront se tenir très prêt les uns des autres et faire des passes courtes et très rapides. Pour éviter les interceptions et surtout les cognards, vous bougerez ...

Le cours se passa sans problème, malgré la visibilité réduite, il n'y eut aucun mort, seul Ron avait subit les conséquences du brouillard.

Il n'avait réussi à arrêter que quelques tirs de Jocelyn, ce qui n'était pas très glorieux, quand à Harry, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur la recherche du vif ; Il avait fallu que Léa lui dise où il était pour qu'enfin il le trouve.

En sortant des vestiaires, Ron, Martin et Harry se laissèrent distancer par le reste de l'équipe, ce qui ne fut pas difficile étant donné la densité de la brume qui les entourait toujours.

-Bon, on y va, demanda Martin, j'espère qu'on va retrouver l'endroit, avec tout ce brouillard ce n'est pas évident...

-T'inquiète, depuis le temps on serait capable de se diriger jusqu'à un point précis de la forêt interdite les yeux fermés !! Sauf la cachette d'Aragog évidement.

Ron avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui.

-Si ça se trouve elle va profiter du temps pour aller se promener... On ferait mieux de remettre cette excursion à plus tard non ??

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry, tu sais bien que pour Hagrid elle ne sortira pas de son repère. En plus pour le tournoi des trois sorciers j'avais appris un sort très utile.

Il sortit sa baguette, la posa sur sa paume de main et murmura « pointe au nord » ; aussitôt elle tourna et pointa vers ce qui devait être la cabane de Hagrid.

-Le lac doit se trouver par là.

Ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction indiquée, à ce moment, un lambeau de brume se souleva comme tirée au loin par une force mystérieuse, leur ouvrant le chemin. En même temps, un bruit à mi-chemin entre le hurlement et le grognement si fit entendre, il semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois.

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent inquiets :

-On y va ? Demanda Martin encore une fois, comme pour se persuader.

-Si jamais on se perd...

-bon écoutez, s'exclama Harry, si vous ne voulez pas y aller il faut le dire, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer, attendez moi dans la salle commune je vous dirait ce que j'ai vu.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses amis de réagir, il prit sa baguette et s'enfonça seule dans la brume en direction de ce qu'il pensait être le lac. Si ils avaient peurs d'un hurlement habituel, il n'allait pas les forcer, mais lui avait trop attendu qu'on lui dise les choses, il voulait être sûr maintenant.

Il marchait d'un pas décidé, sans rencontrer d'obstacles, ses pas étant le seul bruit qui troublait le silence environnant. Au bout d'un certain temps, il n'avait toujours pas atteint le lac, pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir parcourut la distance nécessaire, même si c'était plutôt difficile à évaluer quand tout était blanc autour de soi. Il s'arrêta et vérifia la direction à suivre à l'aide de sa baguette, sans s'en rendre compte il avait dévié de sa route. Pour compenser, il fallait qu'il prenne sur sa gauche. Il continua dans cette direction, mais arrivé à un certain point, il dut bien s'avouer qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait. Il était au milieu d'arbres espacés relativement bas, des buissons sortaient du sol par endroit, interrompant la course de la brume.

-Plutôt sinistre... murmura Harry, entendre le son de sa voix le rassurait même si elle résonnait bizarrement. Bon, où est-ce qu'on va maintenant...

Tout à coup, alors qu'il consultait une nouvelle fois sa baguette, Harry se figea, un bruit de pas semblait se rapprocher de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout en se dirigeant vers un arbre et en prenant fermement sa baguette, Harry tenta de déterminer qu'elle était la démarche de la créature approchant, mais une chose était sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'un humain. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ??

Très vite, il regarda autour de lui pour chercher une cachette, mais seul un arbre se dressait près de lui, son tronc étant trop petit pour le dissimuler complètement.

La créature continuait de se rapprocher, Harry pouvait maintenant entendre d'où elle venait. D'un geste vif, Harry retira sa cape et la posa sur le sol pour pratiquer le sortilège de désillusion dessus. Après qu'elle ait adopté les motifs du sol, il s'en recouvrit en espérant que ça suffirait à le dissimuler.

Il se tenait accroupit sous sa cape, près à réagir à tout moment, retenant son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de venir seul ici ?? Comme si ça ne lui avait pas suffit la dernière attaque des mangemorts...

Furieux contre lui-même, Harry se tassa encore un peu plus en entendant une seconde créature s'approcher d'un autre côté, il semblait qu'elles se soient données rendez-vous.

-Bonjour Badiane, c'est un plaisir de te revoir, dit la première voix.

-Un plaisir nullement partagé, lui répondit Badiane d'une voix sèche, tu sais les risques que tu me fais prendre, et j'avoue que si tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était important, je ne serais pas venu.

Manque de pot, Harry était tombé sur les deux seules personnes qui osaient se promener par ce temps, des centaures... Silencieux, il continua d'écouter, même si leurs propos étaient toujours énigmatiques, peut-être apprendrait-il quelque chose ??! A défauts de trouver un jour cette tombe...

-il faudra vous y faire un jour, qu'on le veuille ou non, il faudra qu'on s'intéresse aux événements qui sont sur le point de se produire, vous avez du voir les signes.

-Tu ne changeras jamais Firenze, malgré tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait, tu continues à faire confiance aux sorciers.

-Ce Dumbledore n'est pas comme les autres, ni le jeune Harry Potter. Si les choses poursuivent leur route, qui sait, il aura peut-être un rôle à jouer ?

-Mais tout cela ne nous concerne pas !

-C'est ce qui a été dit la dernière fois, et celle d'avant, et celle encore avant ! De tout temps c'est arrivé et nous n'avons rien fait ; peut-être est-ce cela le problème.

-Je ne suis certainement pas venu pour écouter les grandes théories d'une mule, si c'est la chose importante dont tu voulais me faire part, je vais te laisser, il ne sera plus utile de chercher à nous revoir.

-pour la première fois, les astres convergents vers un même point, vous ne pouvez pas le nier !! Un changement d'une importance encore jamais égalée va se produire, en bien ou en mal, et toutes les espèces sont concernées. Le monde change, et il faudra choisir une autre attitude, sinon jamais nous ne pourrons mettre un terme à ce cycle inéluctable.

-C'est ton avis, Bane a le sien, les centaures ne sont pas là pour changer le cours des choses.

Les bruits de pas avaient reprit, signe que Badiane s'en allait.

Harry commençait à avoir froid sous sa cape, l'humidité s'insinuait partout dans ses habits, le pénétrant jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Tous ses membres étaient ankylosé, et il avait hâte de pourvoir se relever, mais Firenze ne paraissait pas pressé de partir. N'y tenant plus, Harry laissa échapper un éternuement qui menaçait d'exploser depuis au moins deux minutes. Il tenta de l'étouffer, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, déjà les sabots se rapprochaient de lui.

-Harry Potter, seriez vous perdu ?

Très étonné, Harry souleva sa cape et regarda Firenze, il ne semblait pas en colère. Au contraire, ce qui est plutôt étrange pour un centaure, une sorte de sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Je voulais atteindre le bord du lac, répondit Harry, choisissant la carte de la sincérité, mais j'ai du mal évaluer la direction, ou la distance...

-Les humains... vous avez toujours besoin de repères !

La remarque n'avait rien d'une critique, c'était juste une constatation.

Viens avec moi, je vais t'y amener, que comptes-tu y faire ?

Harry n'en revenait pas, il ne lui en voulait même pas d'avoir écouté leur conversation !! Bon évidemment il n'était pas sûr du sens de leurs paroles... mais tout de même.

Tout en marchant, Harry lui expliqua en partie ce qu'il voulait voir, quand il eut fini, Firenze se contenta de dire :

-Oui, une bien triste histoire, comme il y en a lors de toute guerre ! Nous y voici, je te laisse, le château est par là et ne t'avise plus de refaire ça !

Tout étonné de la rencontre qu'il venait de faire et de la façon dont Firenze l'avait traité, Harry tenta de se repairer.

-Triste histoire... Voyons ce qu'il a voulut dire...

Harry venait de reconnaître le buisson qu'il recherchait depuis plus d'une heure.

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la place où se trouvait Rogue ; la brume l'empêchait de distinguer quoique ce soit, puis tout à coup, poussée par le vent, elle se dissipa laissant apparaître une tombe en granit gris. Celle-ci paraissait bien entretenue malgré sa situation au milieu des arbres, Harry s'approcha pour lire l'inscription gravée en lettres d'or, voici ce qu'elle disait :

Florelie Salvia Jedusor

Qui ne put être sauvée

(1961-1985)

Ces trois lignes seules provoquèrent une ébullition d'idées et de pensées dans la tête du jeune homme, tant leur contenu était incroyable.

Jedusor, ce nom était le même que celui de Voldemort, mais la date de sa naissance indiquait qu'elle était née à peu près à la même période que James et Lili Potter, et toujours d'après cette date, elle était morte la même année qu'eux !

Est-ce que tout cela était lié avec les évènements qui s'étaient produits à cette période, avec la disparition de Voldemort ?

Et surtout quel était le lien avec Rogue...

En prenant garde de ne pas toucher la pierre, Harry fit le tour de la tombe en cherchant la moindre marque significative, mais à part les éclats dans le granit il ne trouva rien. Finalement il se risqua à la toucher, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que la pierre soit un portauloin, mais rien ne se passa.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de prospection, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, il s'agissait d'une simple tombe, à moins que sa fonction réelle soit particulièrement bien dissimulée. Mais après tout, Firenze semblait la connaître, il était donc normal qu'il en soit ainsi.

Intrigué, Harry se tenait debout devant la tombe. Est-ce que cette Florelie Jedusor était un membre de la famille de Voldemort ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi se trouvait-elle enterrée ici, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

Le brouillard se dissipait doucement autour de lui.

-Harry !! On te retrouve enfin !!

Surpris, l'interpellé sursauta en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler, il fut rassuré de voir qu'il s'agissait de Ron et Martin, et non pas Rogue, qui arrivaient vers lui en courant.

-on t'a cherché partout ! Tu aurais pu nous attendre tout à l'heure, on...

Voyant la tombe, Ron s'était tu, oubliant d'un seul coup tous les griefs qu'il avait accumulé contre son ami pendant qu'il errait au milieu du brouillard.

-... a croisé Firenze. Florelie Jedusor !! Comme tu-sais-qui ??

-il s'appelle Jedusor ? S'exclama Martin, ça fait beaucoup moins peur tout à coup ! Mais qu'est-ce que cette tombe fait ici ? C'est bien la preuve que cette tombe n'est pas normale !

-c'est ce que j'étais entrain de me demander, mais j'ai essayé tous les sorts que je connais, je l'ai touché, je l'ai tapotée partout avec ma baguette et rien ne s'est passé...

-Donc c'est une tombe, conclue Martin.

-probablement, et de toute façon nous n'en apprendrons pas plus ici, et je suis gelé, si on rentrait ?

Avec tout ça, Harry avait attrapé un rhume, il fut donc content de retrouver la chaleur de la salle commune.

-J'aimerais bien rencontrer ces centaures, dit rêveusement Martin après que Harry leur ait tout raconté de sa petite escapade.

-si tu veux te retrouver avec une empreinte de sabot en plein milieu du front, il n'y a pas mieux !

-En tout cas, ajouta Ron, pour une fois ils nous auront appris quelque chose de concret, si Firenze connaît cette tombe, ça veut dire que Dumbledore aussi et donc...

-Sirius doit savoir quelque chose, c'est ce que je pense aussi, je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite ce soir.

**Chapitre 16 : un passé trop présent.**

Ce soir là, en se dirigeant vers les gargouilles, Harry était à la fois impatient et nerveux, d'un côté il avait hâte de poser ses questions, mais en même temps il redoutait la réaction de son parrain. Depuis peu, celui-ci supportait de moins en moins sa situation de peinture, selon ses mots, l'action lui manquait, mais Harry voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas trop le montrer.

Et ses réactions étaient parfois déroutantes, comme la fois où il s'était énervé parce que Harry se plaignait du mauvais temps l'empêchant de pratiquer convenablement le quidditch alors que lui ne pouvait même pas en faire.

Quand Harry avait essayé de comprendre comment son parrain pouvait être dans un tableau, se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait fait de son vivant, mais tout ignorer de ce qui se passait derrière le voile de l'arche où son corps était enfermé, il ne l'avait plus vu pendant une semaine entière tellement Sirius était honteux de la réaction qu'il avait eu.

Arrivé devant la porte, Harry entendit des voix, celle de Sirius, et aussi celle de Dumbledore. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir le directeur, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de faire demi-tour, révélant un Dumbledore souriant et apparemment détendu.

-Fumseck avait vu juste, entre donc jeune homme !

Légèrement hésitant, Harry passa devant le directeur et fit un signe de la main à Sirius, il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter devant Dumbledore, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'incident avec les mangemorts et Eric. En plus, ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile, et il doutait que le sage accueille bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

-il parait que tu as croisé Firenze tout à l'heure, le salua Sirius.

-Euh, oui répondit Harry en jetant un regard au vieil homme qui le regardait avec un sourire d'indulgence, en rentrant au château.

-Et tu as vu la tombe, non ?

Harry ne savait vraiment plus à quoi s'attendre, les choses ne se passaient vraiment pas comme il l'avait prévu, et les évènements prenaient un cours qui ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.

-Je... Je, bégaya-t-il, oui, mais on a le droit d'aller dans le parc en plein jour.

-Comme si c'était ça qui importait ?? Se moqua gentiment Sirius.

-Ce qu'à voulut dire Sirius, l'interrompit Dumbledore, c'est qu'il existe un aspect du passé que nous pensons que tu es en âge de savoir, et qu'il est important, étant donné la conjecture actuelle, que tu connaisse.

-ça a un rapport avec Rogue et la tombe au bout du lac ? demanda Harry.

Le vieil homme prit une profonde inspiration comme pour reprendre des forces, puis il commença à raconter.

- la tombe que tu as vue ce matin n'est autre que celle de la fille de lord Voldemort. Elle avait à peu près le même âge que tes parents, Sirius, lupin et tout ceux que tu connais d'autre. Elevée par son père, elle a tout apprit de lui, et il la chérissait autant que le tout nouveau lord Voldemort pouvait se le permettre. Sa mère, dont on ignore tout, était morte à sa naissance, la laissant seul face à son père.

Elle a grandit en spectatrice de sa montée au pouvoir ; un jour, Rogue est devenu un mangemort, il sortait à peine de ses études de maître des potions quand Voldemort l'a prit dans ses rangs. Les raisons de son engagement ne concernent que lui, mais elles menèrent à sa rencontre avec Florelie ; le croiras-tu ou pas, le fait est qu'ils s'apprécièrent et qu'ils tombèrent amoureux.

Le vieil homme sourit d'un air entendu à son élève qui faisait une moue dubitative.

-Mais tu sais, il n'a pas toujours été comme il est aujourd'hui.

Puis, reprenant plus sérieusement :

-toujours est-il que ton professeur se retrouva comme homme de confiance de Voldemort, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il projetait pour lui... Severus et Florelie vécurent ainsi quelques années jusqu'à ce qu'ils discutent de ce qu'ils faisaient pour Lord Voldemort ; et quand ils se sont rendu compte de l'étendu de ce qu'engendrait leur action, ton professeur est venu trouver James. Ils ne tuaient personne, mais les potions que Severus préparait étaient utilisées à des fins... plutôt sombres, et pas uniquement contre les opposants de Voldemort. James était le seul homme que Severus ne souhaitait pas voir, mais il était aussi le seul qu'il connaisse faisant partie de l'ordre. Tes parents nous mirent en contact. En soit, cette rencontre était déjà une grosse prise de risque, mais ce ne fut pas tout. Ils acceptèrent ce que nous leur demandions : retourner auprès du père de la jeune fille et jouer le rôle d'agent double, une fois l'occlumancie maîtrisée bien sur. Ton père n'était pas très content de ce retournement de situation, mais ils étouffèrent leur animosité l'un envers l'autre, pour accomplir leur but commun, rendre Tom Jedusor inactif.

Durant plusieurs mois, il mit au point des potions pour son maître officiel, et leur antidote pour nous. Il nous a aussi fournit de nombreux renseignement qui ont entre autre permis à tes parents de s'en sortir.

- Il n'a pas vu que Queudever avait changé de camps... Grogna Sirius.

-et il en a aussi subit les conséquences, répliqua Dumbledore, puis reprenant son récit :

Pour ce qui suit, seul Severus, à ce jour, en connaît les moindres détails.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'un jour ils décidèrent tous deux de changer officiellement de camps, aidés par l'ordre du phénix. Un soir, Rogue, qui avait toute sa liberté de mouvement contrairement à sa fiancée, ne sourit pas bêtement parce que je parle de sa fiancée !! Donc il devait créer une diversion pendant que celle-ci en profitait pour s'échapper et rejoindre ton père qui devait la protéger au cas ou un mangemort l'aurait suivit. Peu de temps avant l'heure prévue, James dut quitter son poste pour aller s'occuper de sa famille, un évènement s'était produit : le gardien du secret les avait trahit et Voldemort passerait bientôt à l'action. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Severus, et quand celui-ci mit son plan en route, tout se passa bien, sauf pour la partie où Florelie retrouve ton père. Quand il transplana au point prévu, il s'attendait à devoir au pire combattre quelques mangemorts, mais la scène qu'il découvrit fut totalement différente. Elle était déjà morte.

-Voldemort a fait tuer sa propre fille ?! Harry n'en revenait pas, que Rogue ait connu l'amour passait encore, mais que Voldemort fasse tuer sa fille...

Il imaginait plutôt qu'il aurait voulu le faire lui-même.

-le mangemort qui s'est permit ça ne serait probablement pas resté en vie très longtemps si les évènements que tu connais ne s'étaient pas produits.

-c'est le jour où... Harry ne put finir sa phrase, mais Dumbledore acquiesça.

-ton père n'aurait jamais quitté son poste si ça n'avait pas été urgent. Malgré tout le bonheur qu'elle généra dans la communauté des sorciers, cette journée fut l'une des plus triste que je vécu. Cette jeune fille était promise à une nouvelle vie, mais au lieu de ça elle fut enterrée au bout de ce lac. La vie est injuste et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, mais Severus ne s'en est jamais vraiment remit.

-mais comment ça se fait qu'il retourne auprès de Voldemort après ce qui s'est passé ?

-il a accepté parce qu'il a conscience que son action est nécessaire à la destruction du responsable de la mort de Florelie, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas de ça que tu parlais. Si il peut retourner là-bas, c'est que Tom Jedusor n'a jamais su ce qu'il avait fait, et ses mangemorts non plus d'ailleurs. Nous avons bien eu un instant de doute la première fois qu'il est reparti en mission, le soir de la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais tout s'est bien passé. Il fallait que tu saches que c'est un homme de confiance, il était même entrain de tenter de mettre au point une potion pour se protéger contre le mage noir.

Dumbledore s'arrêta, le silence tombant dans la pièce. Pas le moindre bruit ne se faisant entendre. Harry se décida à rompre le silence.

-Rogue a donc raison de m'en vouloir, si je n'avais pas été là, il serait heureux aujourd'hui.

-il faudra apprendre à ce petit ce qui est raisonnable et ce qui ne l'est pas ! Railla Sirius en souriant.

-Tu peux toujours parler, le taquina Dumbledore.

Puis en revenant à Harry :

-Severus est un homme on ne peut plus courageux, mais il faut bien avouer qu'il est parfois buté, il est aussi très complexe. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne peut s'en prendre officiellement à son pire ennemie, alors il transfère !

-oui, bah j'aurais préféré qu'il se trouve un psy... puis, se rappelant la seconde raison qui l'avait fait venir ici, il ajouta, mais j'ai aussi quelque chose à vous dire.

Son ton était tellement sérieux que tous les regards de la salle convergèrent vers lui, les tableaux, et même Fumseck l'écoutaient.

-Je ne me suis peut-être pas contenté d'aller dans la forêt interdite...

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne nous étonne pas ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Oui, la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui se permet tout !!

-Jamais on aurait osé faire ça de notre temps !!

-Quand j'étais directeur, une bonne correction et l'élève filait droit !

-Messieurs ! Messieurs ! Calmez vous s'il vous plait ! Intervint l'actuel directeur pour calmer ses prédécesseurs, laissez nous écouter ce que Harry a à nous dire, nous t'écoutons.

Légèrement intimidé par toute cette attention, Harry s'éclaircit la voix et raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Ron et Martin, en évitant de parler du passage à l'infirmerie. Arrivée à l'intrusion du professeur Flitwick dans le bureau du professeur de potion, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en échangeant un regard avec Sirius.

-Vous ne me croyez pas, demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, répondit Sirius, Albus ?

Le grand sorcier semblait perdu dans ses réflexions, mais finalement, il s'adressa à Harry.

-Je fais confiance au jeune Boudebois, s'il a vu la marque sur son bras, il n'y a pas de doute, mais Fedenn (prénom de Flitwick, merci le dico français breton...) !! Ça va à l'encontre de tous ses principes ! J'ai du mal à y croire... à moins que... il faut que je vérifie ça...

Le directeur fit apparaître plusieurs éditions de la gazette du sorcier, le feuilletant rapidement.

Un instant, Harry s'imagina Hermione au même âge ; si elle était présente, elle aurait sûrement fait la même chose !

Puis, content de lui il leur montra un article.

-Vous n'aurez sûrement pas fait attention à ce petit passage qui parle de la disparition d'une femme à Paris. Yalla Gwallus, c'est son nom, j'aurais dut y accorder plus d'importance puisqu'il s'agit de la sœur de ton professeur, elle travaille dans un musée moldu en tant que responsable du camouflage des objets magiques qui y sont exposés.

L'article disait qu'elle s'occupait de la section tradition celte au musée du Louvre, et qu'elle avait disparu depuis la fin du mois d'août alors qu'elle supervisait le convoyage d'objet de valeur pour une exposition importante qui se tiendra toute l'année.

-Sa disparition concorde avec le début de l'année scolaire, il est donc possible que ton professeur de sortilège travaille pour Voldemort pour sauver sa sœur...

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé de ça plus tôt !!

-Je... craignais que tu réagisses mal, comme quand je t'ai parlé de mes soupçons sur Rogue.

-professeur Rogue ! L'interrompit le directeur.

-Comme vous voudrez.

-Tu veux toujours qu'on soit d'accord avec toi !! Et tu vois bien que j'avais raison, mais en tout cas promet moi que tu ne recommenceras pas, il est dangereux de t'exposer comme tu le fais !!

-Comme quand tu te promenais en pleine rue alors que tu étais recherché par les détraqueurs d'Azcaban ?

-ça n'a rien à voir, j'étais un animagus, et puis nous n'avons pas le même âge...

Cette dernière phrase avait rendue Sirius bougon, et Harry s'en voulut immédiatement, après tout, son parrain ne voulait que son bien.

-Promit, je ne m'exposerait plus comme je l'ai fait ce matin...Finit par lâcher Harry à contre cœur. Mais si je l'ai fait, c'est uniquement parce qu'on ne me dit jamais rien.

-Là, tu n'as pas tord, c'est pourquoi nous te tiendrons au courant pour ce qui est de l'affaire Flitwick, en attendant je crois qu'il est tant que tu rejoigne tes camarades, ils doivent trépigner d'impatience en attendant ton compte rendu !

Et il faut aussi que nous prévenions Severus.

-Vous allez faire quoi, demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

-Je ne sais pas encore, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il n'a rien découvert, alors il va falloir tourner la situation à notre avantage sans mettre le prénom de Flitwick en danger. En tout cas, une réunion de l'ordre s'impose, Sirius, allez prévenir les Weasley que nous arrivons.

Harry fit un signe à son parrain avant que celui-ci ne s'éclipse.

-Je veux que tu me parles de tout ce qui te tracasse, jeune homme, tiens, tu veux un fizwizbiz ?

-Non merci, il faut que je puisse retourner à mon dortoir !! Sinon, rien d'autre à dire, ma cicatrice ne me fait plus mal, donc tout va.

-Oui, je suis heureux de voir que tes cours ont mené à quelque chose, il est nettement plus sympathique de discuter avec toi quand on ne sent pas une présence maléfique.

Il avait dit ça en baissant la tête de façon à le voir par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi lune, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur de joie et de bienveillance.

Quand Harry sortit de la pièce, il se sentait détendu, libéré de toutes ses interrogations. Enfin, ils avaient compris qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon et qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il marchait en silence dans les couloirs, repensant à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, quand il percuta quelqu'un.

Il se retrouva les fesses par terre, très surpris par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Pourtant il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait rien, pas le moindre mur, personne... Seul un léger frottement se faisait entendre, s'éloignant rapidement de lui.

Intrigué, il se releva et courut dans la même direction que le bruit, quand il atteignit le tournant, il chercha en vain une ombre, la personne s'était volatilisée.

Ou bien elle n'était pas visible.

Secouant la tête comme pour se réveiller, Harry poursuivit son chemin.

Dans la salle commune, tout le monde était couché, sauf Ron et Martin qui l'attendaient en faisant semblant de jouer aux échecs.

-Vous avez vu quelqu'un entrer ? Leur demanda-t-il, juste avant moi.

- On ne t'avait même pas vu entrer... pourquoi ?

-il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange dans le couloir... Commença-t-il, mais Ron l'interrompit rapidement.

-rien de grave ?

-Non.

-Alors raconte plutôt ce que Sirius t'a dit !!

-oh non, je suis fatigué... Demain peut-être...

Voir l'état d'excitation de ses amis, lui donnait envie de rigoler un peu, mais voyant les baguettes menaçantes se dresser contre lui, il préféra abréger la séance de sadisme.

Au fur et à mesure de ses révélations, les visages de Ron et Martin passèrent par de nombreuses expressions, de la stupeur au dégoût, et du sourire à la tristesse.

-Eh bah...

-Oui, tu résumes assez bien la situation, merci Ron !!

Le jeune rouquin s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, et répliqua.

-n'empêche, on a l'air bien bête maintenant, on a passé notre temps à lui en vouloir pour toute sorte de choses, alors qu'il est le dernier à pouvoir être soupçonné.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, se défendit Harry.

Ils passèrent ainsi la moitié de la nuit à discuter, oubliant l'incident du couloir.

Harry était très fier de lui, et c'est avec le sourire qu'il se coucha.

Son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder, Hermione serait contente quand il lui raconterait tout ce qu'il savait, et cape à rendre... invisible... Hermione... couloir ... vu personne...Puis le silence. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'endormir !!

_Maintenant que je relis cette version du mystère rogue, je la trouve un peu tarabiscotée, et en plus elle n'explique pas tout ce que j'aurais voulu... Barf, disons nous que rogue sera toujours un mystère, c'est mieux comme ça , noN?  
_

_et j'aurais du le dire lus tot, mais cette fic est presque finie d'ecire, il manque plus que la grande actin finale et le dénouement. je posterais donc a peu près tous les trois jours, ou moins (ça dependra des review, niak niak niak...). et je precise aussi que je compte la récrire une fois qu'elle sera finie (ça c'est pour ceux qui m'avait suivit le première fois que j'ai commencé à la poster sur ce site... n'allez pas croire que j'ai changé d'avis!!)  
_

_voili, et merci pour les review, elles me font trés plaisir! (dslé pour l'accentaigu sur le trés, c'est une prof de maths qui m'a marqué à vie!! mdr..._


	11. Baguettes et sorciers

**Chapitre 17 : Baguettes et sorciers.**

-youhou !! Harry !! Réveille toi !

Lentement, Harry se rendit compte qu'on le secouait, il fallait qu'il se lève.

-J'en veux pas de votre pamplemousse... Grommela-t-il. A peine levé et il fallait déjà que les Dursley le persécutent !!

-Pamplemousse ?? Pourquoi tu me parles de pamplemousse ??

-Hein ??

Un bon lit, Ron, une odeur de feu de bois... Poudlard !! Harry réalisa avec soulagement où il se trouvait, le réveil était dur mais pas autant que le rêve qu'il venait de faire.

-Oh c'était affreux, pire que tous mes rêves en rapport avec Voldemort... Gémit-il en s'étirant, les Dursley débarquait à Poudlard !

-j'imagine le traumatisme !! Mais malheureusement la réalité n'est pas plus réjouissante : cours d'histoire de la magie dans dix minutes !!

Ron avait littéralement rugit cette dernière phrase, faisant sursauter harry.

-allez, dit-il en lui jetant ses vêtements à la figure, il ne faut pas arriver en retard, surtout depuis qu'on est obligé de suivre...

-J'ai réfléchit à une stratégie, on pourrais s'alterner tous les quart d'heure pour suivre, comme ça on peut dormir la moitié du temps pendant que l'autre prend des notes !!

Tout en philosophant intelligemment sur la dureté de la vie, Harry s'habilla, il avait vraiment du mal à se réveiller, surtout depuis qu'il s'entraînait tous les soirs en vue du match de quidditch Gryffondor-Poufsouffle qui aurait lieu ce week-end.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Hermione !! S'exclama Ron surpris, pourquoi tu viens dans notre dortoir ?

Hésitante, elle entra dans la chambre, un paquet dans les bras et l'envie de parler :

-Je venais voir comment vous alliez...

-tu aurais pu attendre cinq minutes, on se serait vu en cours, répondit Ron, visiblement il éprouvait lui aussi le besoin de parler, ou plus précisément de se venger pour toutes les fois où elle l'avait rejeté.

-bon, je vois.

Elle avait retrouvé son air neutre qu'elle arborait dernièrement, puis se tournant vers Harry, elle lui tendit son paquet.

-Tiens, je n'en aurais plus besoin.

En partant, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en se retournant vers eux, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis finalement elle referma la porte.

-non mais, elle se prend pour qui !! S'exclama Ron devenu tout rouge, elle croit qu'elle peut nous parler que quand elle le veut ?? Qu'on est à sa disposition ?

Ron déversait toute sa rancœur sur Harry, et celui-ci en avait plus qu'assez de se retrouver entre ces deux là...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a donné ? Tu n'ouvres pas ?

Harry savait très bien ce qu'il y avait dans le sac, probablement sa cape d'invisibilité, mais il ne savait pas comment le cacher plus longtemps à son ami.

Finalement il se décida.

-c'est ma cape, Hermione me l'a emprunté dernièrement.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Ron n'accueilli pas très bien la nouvelle, vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant, il ne dit pas un mot de tout le cour d'histoire de la magie à Harry, prenant des notes pour la première fois de sa scolarité tout le long des deux heures que dura le calvaire.

Coincé entre ses deux amis, le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire, Hermione lui parlait mais ne lui disait rien, et pour une fois elle allait le faire mais Ron avait tout gâché, en plus maintenant aucun des deux ne lui parlait...

Heureusement, le rouquin ne put pas rester longtemps silencieux, durant le repas il vint s'asseoir à coté de Harry et lui demanda d'un ton bourru :

-et qu'est-ce qu'elle en fait de ta cape ?

-J'étais sur que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps !! Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi !

-oui, c'est bon, mais tu aurais dut m'en parler, on est ami non ?

-Bien sur, mais Hermione aussi, et elle m'avait demandé de pas en parler, alors comment tu voulais que je fasse ? J'en ai marre de me retrouver au milieu de vous deux.

-oui, bon, maintenant que je suis au courant pour la cape, tu peux me dire ce qu'elle fait avec ?

-je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Harry réfléchit un moment, puis reprit :

-il y a bien... tu te souviens quand je suis revenu de ma discussion avec Dumbledore et Sirius sur Rogue, il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre dans le couloir.

-Tu as percuté quelque chose que tu n'as pas vu, se rappela le rouquin.

-D'invisible !

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira :

-Hermione ! Mais d'où venait-elle ?

-vu l'endroit où je l'ai percutée, elle venait soit de la volière, soit de la bibliothèque.

-la bibliothèque elle y passe déjà toute sa vie de jour, alors de nuit elle ne va pas y retourner.

-Donc la volière !

Mais cette option ne les convainquait pas vraiment, pourquoi se cacher pour aller à la volière alors qu'il était si facile d'envoyer un transcritout !! Peut-être qu'elle envoyait un paquet...

-Il faudra lui demander, murmura Ron en regardant fixement Harry. Evidement ça voulait dire qu'il fallait que Harry lui demande !

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était assis avec Léa à la bibliothèque entrain de faire des recherches sur Faltazius.

-Faltazius... Ce nom me dit quelque chose...

Il était sûr d'en avoir déjà entendu parlé durant l'année, par Hermione.

-tu ne connais pas Faltazius ! S'exclama Léa, sincèrement étonnée, c'est pourtant l'un des plus puissant sorcier que l'humanité ait jamais connue.

Elle se leva, et disparue rapidement dans les rangées de livres. Quand elle revint, elle tenait plusieurs livres dans les bras, dont un que Harry reconnu aussitôt, c'était celui qu'Hermione lui avait montré lors de ses recherches sur la magie sans baguette.

-regarde, c'est lui.

Elle lui montrait une représentation d'une peinture murale égyptienne représentant un homme vêtu d'un pagne et portant de nombreuses parures dont une bague qui attira le regard de Harry, il était accompagné d'un chat noir aux yeux verts.

-tu as vu sa bague, remarqua Harry, elle est magnifique, on dirait qu'elle est très importante, elle brille sur le dessin, je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus...

-C'est le sceau du ministère, tu n'auras qu'à aller au musée du Louvre , c'est là qu'il est exposé au milieu d'objets moldus durant l'exposition sur l'art celte jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Allez ! Au boulot, dit-elle en ouvrant un autre livre traitant des grands sorciers à travers l'Antiquité.

Harry releva la tête de son livre en faisant de gros yeux :

-un instant j'ai cru que j'avais Hermione en face de moi !

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une glandeuse que ça ne m'arrive jamais de travailler ! En plus notre option finie en décembre, il faudra qu'on ait fini notre dossier avant cette date.

-pourquoi il ne nous laisse pas toute l'année pour faire ça...

-C'est parce qu'on est séparé en deux groupes, tu as bien vu que ceux qui ont choisit mythologie et expression écrite ne sont pas là, Ron et Martin ne commencent qu'en janvier.

Alors que Léa s'était replongée dans son livre, Harry regarda un peu autour de lui. C'est vrai qu'il y avait du monde, jamais il n'avait vu la bibliothèque aussi remplie. Malgré le manque de place, Hermione et Neville, installés à côté, occupait la moitié d'une grande table, ils étaient tous deux penchés sur un livre qui semblait parler des plantes étant donné les illustrations.

Quand il retourna la tête vers son livre, il vit que Léa le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, un petit moineau facétieux venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, provoquant une agitation dans la foule des élèves. De nombreuses personnes le montraient du doigt en souriant, il faut dire qu'il semblait prendre plaisir à l'attention qu'on lui accordait. Après de nombreux loopings et détours, il finit par venir se poser sur la tête de Léa, lâchant le petit bout de papier qu'il tenait dans ses griffes.

Léa chassa d'un geste de la main le petit moineau tout beige, Harry se surprit à penser qu'il avait l'air de rigoler.

-il est à toi ?? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait utiliser des oiseaux aussi petits pour porter des messages.

-je te comprends, c'est un animal stupide et ridicule !

Elle paraissait excédée par la prestation du petit oiseau, tournant les pages de son livre avec rage.

-tu as apprit une mauvaise nouvelle ?? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Non, je suis seulement énervé parce que Martin n'aurait pas dut l'utiliser.

Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas poursuivre la conversation, Harry se rebattit donc sur son livre.

Rapidement, il plongea dedans, la vie de ce sorcier étant particulièrement intéressante et Harry en apprit beaucoup sur ses capacités.

-écoute ça, lui dit Léa au bout d'une demi-heure de lecture, selon une histoire qui tiens plutôt de la légende, il aurait éliminé un puissant mage noir de l'époque grâce à une boule de concentré de magie qu'il aurait fait sortir de ses mains... je croyais qu'on était censé étudier l'histoire !!

-C'est le premier sur lequel on est des donnés précises.

Voyant qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à partir, Harry se leva précipitamment et l'interpella, avec toute cette lecture, il venait d'avoir une idée.

-Hermione, tu m'aiderais à développer mes capacités, puis il ajouta en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les entendre, je voudrais maîtriser la magie sans baguette.

-c'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama-t-elle, puis plus bas, c'est une bonne nouvelle, il faudra aussi continuer les recherches sur le sujet, ça m'intrigue, ils auront sûrement des livres plus complets sur le sujet à la grande bibliothèque. On pourrait se retrouver dans la salle sur commande un de ces soirs ?

-Après le match de quidditch, quand tu veux !

Après cette brève discussion, Harry regarda Hermione s'en allé, il n'avait pas osé lui demander ce qu'elle faisait avec la cape, mais chaque chose en son temps.

-allez ! En route pour le terrain de quidditch, fini de bosser pour aujourd'hui.

Léa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle leva immédiatement sa baguette pour ranger les livres et dix minutes plus tard ils étaient en tenue, prêt à jouer. L'entraînement s'annonçait rude en vue du match de samedi.

Ce fut le cas, Harry se montra impitoyable, pire que Dubois et Katy Bell réunis, mais le matin du match, il regrettait de ne pas avoir été comparable à Rogue.

Tous les joueurs, y comprit Jocelyn, l'écoutèrent avec sérieux faire son discourt ; Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi peu confiant avant un match, et le fait d'être le capitaine y était pour beaucoup, mais il s'efforça de n'y laisser rien paraître.

Quand il pénétra sur le terrain, la présence malveillante de Malefoy lui manqua presque, au moins elle lui permettait de s'occuper l'esprit. Mais cette fois ci, il y avait les tribunes entières dans son esprit, tout le monde regardait son équipe entrer, se demandant si le nouveau capitaine allait être à la hauteur des exploits des années précédentes.

Sentant qu'il était on ne peut plus stressé, Léa s'approcha de lui :

-combien de temps pour gagner ? Je parie pour cinq minutes !

-Soyons gentils, accordons leurs dix minutes, pour le spectacle !! Renchérit martin.

-c'est contre Serpentard qu'on gagnera en cinq minutes !

Harry sourit en entendant ses amis, puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son équipe, il s'approcha timidement de Mme Bibine. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il convenait de faire, jamais il n'avait prit la peine de regarder ce que les capitaines devaient faire en début de match.

Guettant les gestes de son homologue de Poufsouffle qui lui aussi était nouveau à ce poste, il s'avança prudemment et lui serra la main.

Jusque là il s'en était plutôt bien tiré !!

Une fois qu'il eut donné un petit coup de talon pour prendre son envole, toutes ses hésitations disparurent, faisant place à l'ivresse provoquée par un mélange d'excitation et de vitesse.

Tranquillement, il alla se poster au dessus du jeu, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires du match.

De sa position, il regarda Ginny marquer le premier but en adoptant le technique qu'ils avaient mis au point ensemble durant la dernière séance, les jumeaux mettant toute leur énergie dans le jeu.

En entendant son prénom, Harry se concentra sur le commentaire.

-Harry Potter a vraiment fait du bon boulot !! Regardez avec quelle facilité son équipe évolue ! Zaccharias Smith fonce vers les buts, elle fait la passe à Summers qui évite un cognard ingénieusement lancé par le batteur de Gryffondor excellemment entraîné par Harry Potter ! Et Summers tire, mais encore une fois le gardien est à l'image du capitaine de son équipe, c'est-à-dire incroyable !! Il devit sans problème le souafle qui est récupéré par Jocelyn Badtrack qui se dirige vers les buts à son tour, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il a foncé droit sur le gardien entrant avec lui dans les buts !! L'arbitre annonce la faute, ce n'est sûrement pas Harry Potter qui lui a apprit ça !

Harry vit avec soulagement le professeur McGonagall se lever et parler à Colin Crivey. Quand il reprit son commentaire, il cessa de l'évoquer continuellement, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa victime.

Une heure plus tard, le vif n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez, au plus grand bonheur des spectateurs qui se réjouissaient d'assister à un match d'aussi bonne qualité.

En dépit de la domination écrasante de Gryffondor qui menait de 130 points, les deux équipes rivalisaient de prouesse, enchaînant les stratégies compliquées, et mis à part Jocelyn qui lui rivalisait de bêtise comme à son habitude, tous pratiquaient un jeu digne des canons de Chudley.

Plus attentif que jamais, Harry continuait à tourner autour de la surface de jeu, scrutant l'espace à la recherche du moindre éclat doré, imité par l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

Dans un sourire, Harry se dit qu'il serait moins facile de le battre cette année, il n'était pas enrhumé, et avait acquis lui aussi un éclair de feu.

Tout en faisant de large cercle, Harry le surveillait du quoi de l'œil quand il aperçu un objet brillant à l'autre bout du terrain, voletant près des tribunes.

Summerby était plus proche du vif, mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Rapidement, Harry s'assura qu'une feinte n'était pas nécessaire, puis il empoigna le manche de son balai et s'élança à toute vitesse vers les spectateurs qui venait de voir le vif.

Avec agilité, il évita un premier cognard, puis un second. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit que Summerby n'était pas un danger, distancé de plusieurs mètres.

Lancé à pleine vitesse, Harry ne vit pas Jocelyn Badtrack se précipiter souafle en main vers le but, coupant sa trajectoire. Ils tentèrent tous deux de s'éviter mais partir dans la même direction. Quand Harry le percuta de plein fouet, il le vit glisser inexorablement de son balai, le visage stupéfait, puis s'agripper et finir par lâcher prise.

Immédiatement, Harry plongea à la verticale à la suite de son poursuiveur. Sous le regard ébahi du public, il parvint à agripper la tenue de quidditch de Jocelyn quelques mètres avant le sol, l'empêchant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Ensemble, ils atterrirent brutalement dans un roulé-boulé spectaculaire.

La main coincée dans la tenue de Jocelyn, Harry tenta de se relever, ses membres étaient douloureux mais intacts.

Inquiet, il se pencha sur le joueur étendu à côté de lui.

-Jocelyn, appela-t-il.

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux.

-pourquoi tu m'as foncé dessus, j'allais marquer !

Quoi !! En plus il se permettait de lui reprocher ce qui s'était passé ! La consigne était pourtant clair : priorité à l'attrapeur !

Hors de lui, Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, il fallait absolument changé de poursuiveur.

Voyant que les accidentés semblaient aller bien, le public explosa en applaudissements en faveur de Summerby qui pendant ce temps, avait attrapé le vif d'or.

Par sa faute, ils avaient perdu !! Harry lui lança un regard rageur puis se détourna sous le regard de ses coéquipiers pour se rendre dans les vestiaires.

En plus d'avoir raté le vif, il supportait mal d'avoir perdu son premier match en tant que capitaine. Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il ne vit même pas Mme Pomfresh se hâter pour vérifier que tout allait bien, de même il n'entendit pas le rugissement poussé par un lion sur le terrain de quidditch.

Seul dans les vestiaires, la jeune homme laissa exploser toute sa colère, comment avait-il pu garder un joueur aussi lamentable dans son équipe ! le vif était presque à portée de main, encore quelques mètres et il n'avait plus qu'à le saisir pour concrétiser toutes leurs actions ! la victoire tait pour eux, ainsi que la coupe avec tous les points d'avance qu'ils auraient eux.

Si ce Badtrack n'avait pas été sur son chemin, toujours lui !!

Harry s'énerva un petit bout de temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas dut être seul, personne ne l'avait rejoint dans le vestiaire. Ils avaient trop honte ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la grosse dame, lui donnant le mot de passe.

Quand il entra dans la salle, la foule présente fit silence pour l'accueillir, se tournant vers lui. Brusquement quelqu'un l'empoigna, il eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il se retrouva sur les épaules de deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, à sa gauche un lion miniature rugissait une chanson sur un rythme endiablé.

Un vague espoir naquit en lui, voyant Ron à sa droite, il lui cria :

-On a gagné ?

Hurlant de joie, son ami acquiesça tout en continuant de danser avec sa sœur.

-Ginny a marqué en même temps que Summerby attrapait le vif, on a gagné 320 à 310 !!

Harry n'en revenait pas, il venait de gagner son premier match en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

S'il avait produit un patronus à ce moment là, nul doute qu'il aurait pu repousser toute une armée de détraqueurs !


	12. Etre ou ne pas être quoi au fait?

_Une petite note de début de chapitre pour remercier mes deux reviewers...: loyalbus et popov (et merci pour tes renseignement kikou224, il suffisait effectivement d'attendre 2-3 jours, chui pas très patiente...). parce que meme si j'ai dejà eut des avis sur ma fic, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que vous lisez!  
voili, et pour le coup du bundimum dans le papier plastik, ravie que ça t'ai plu!  
bonne lecture!!!!!_

**  
**

**Chapitre 18 : être ou ne pas être... quoi au fait ?**

La liesse dans laquelle cette victoire l'avait mis dura plusieurs jours. Autour de lui, tout le monde le saluait comme étant le fameux capitaine de l'équipe victorieuse de Gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire !!

Deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël, une annonce fut affichée. En compensation des sorties à Pré-au-lard annulées, un concert des Chats chatoyants aurait lieu dans la grande salle.

-les Chats chatoyants ?!

-Tu ne connais pas les Chats chatoyants ?? S'exclama Léa, mais... Mais... C'est pas vrai !! C'est toute sa culture qu'il faut reprendre en main !

-c'est un groupe de percussions festives, ils sont connus dans le monde entier ! Expliqua Martin à moitié hystérique, ils sont énooooooooormes !!

Tout le monde semblait de cet avis, à côté d'eux, un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle regardait l'un de leurs amis faire une démonstration : il sautait partout en agitant sa baguette, se retrouvant finalement à taire, allongé hurlant à plein poumon.

-houla, si même les Serdaigles se mettent dans cet état, ça doit vraiment être quelque chose...Oh non, gémit-il en voyant la suite de l'affiche, il faut venir accompagné...

Sa dernière expérience n'ayant pas été des plus brillantes, cette idée ne lui plus pas tout de suite. Mais quand il croisa le regard à moitié innocent de Léa, qui restait seule devant le tableau d'annonce, il sut avec qui il voulait y aller.

Il s'accrocha un sourire de beau gosse aux lèvres et s'approcha de Léa.

-T'as vu, il faut venir accompagnée.

Puis ne sachant plus quoi dire, le cerveau anesthésié, il ajouta :

-Bonne idée, non ?

Et il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Ron.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! Il avait de quoi se maudire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Dans le genre réplique stupide à souhait, il décrochait la palme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour être tout rouge comme ça ?

-Rien, et je suis pas rouge ! Puis pour détourner le sujet, et tu comptes y aller avec qui ?

- Avec... euh, je ne sais pas encore...

Ce fut au tour de Ron de rougir et de détourner le sujet en s'adressant à Ginny et Martin.

-Et vous, vous avez un partenaire en tête ? Tu y vas avec Dean ?

Le grand frère avait demandé ça en faisant une grimace, il n'avait jamais pu se faire à l'idée que sa petite sœur soit avec un de ses amis, surtout aussi proche.

-non, répondit-elle sur un air de défi, c'est fini depuis l'été dernier avec lui !! Martin vient de me proposer de l'accompagner, et j'ai accepté.

Campée face à son frère, elle releva le menton, attendant sa réaction.

Harry vit son ami se figer, un sourire aux lèvres, regardant derrière lui.

-Martin... ? Ah, c'est bien. Et toi Martin, tu y vas avec qui ?

Toutes les personnes présentes se regardèrent, perplexes, puis explosèrent de rire ; vexé, Ron qui venait de se rendre compte de son erreur se retira, le dos voûté il se dirigea tout penaud vers la salle commune.

Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, son ami n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps, entre les mauvaises nouvelles ramenées par la presse, la menace de Voldemort pesant sur la majorité de sa famille, et le comportement d'Hermione, il avait des raisons de ne pas être tranquille.

-je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose !! Explosa-t-il quand Harry l'amena à se confier, je vois bien tout ce qui se passe autour de nous, tous les jours mes parents risquent leur vie, mes frères font tous partis de l'ordre depuis que les jumeaux l'ont intégrés au début de l'année, et même Hermione a été touché par ce qui se passe. Et nous on reste ici, cachés à Poudlard !

-Notre heure viendra Ron, quand nous serons prêt on aura notre rôle à jouer, tu peux en être sûr.

-je ne vois pas en quoi on a besoin de nous, on est que des sales gosses qui fourrent leur nez là où il ne faut pas. On nous l'a assez répété.

En entendant son meilleur ami dire ça, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine d'évoquer la prophétie avec ses amis. Ce n'était pas faute d'y avoir pensé, elle occupait son esprit constamment. Chaque jour il pensait à sa mort éventuelle face à Voldemort, mais il avait toujours considéré ça comme quelque chose qui ne deviendrait réel que si il l'évoquait. C'est pourquoi, il l'avait gardé pour lui. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'y croire, pouvait-on faire confiance à une prédiction faite par Trelawney ?

Mais de voir son ami ressentir une telle détresse lui donna envie de se confier.

-j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença-t-il, tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce que m'avait dit Dumbledore le soir de la mort de Sirius.

-J'ai pensé que c'était entre vous deux.

-Et je t'en suis reconnaissant, jusqu'à maintenant je n'étais pas prêt à en parler.

Harry raconta tout à Ron, Trelawney à la tête de sanglier, pourquoi ses parents étaient morts, et surtout sa destinée.

Quand il eut fini, Ron était littéralement pendu à ses lèvres, il avait du mal à réaliser ce que son ami venait de lui apprendre

-tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort ?

Lentement il digéra ce qu'il venait d'assimiler.

-Tout seul... Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-ça, la prophétie ne le précises pas.

-oui, c'est habituel, elles oublient toujours l'essentiel !

-remarque ça me laisse l'embarras du choix, et puis si je veux je peux même mourir... Remarque, que je le veille ou pas c'est ce qui risque de m'arriver...

Cette réflexion jeta un grand froid dans la conversation.

-les prophéties ne se réalisent pas à tous les coups, avança Ron dans une tentative pour rassurer Harry, et au moins tu participeras, tu ne verras pas tes proches risquer leur vie sans rien faire !

-c'est justement pour ça que je t'ai parlé de tout ça, s'emporta Harry, tu ne crois quand même pas que je réussirais tout seul ?? Sans toi, et Hermione, je ne suis rien ! Je me suis bien rendu compte que vous avez toujours été à mes côtés, et quoi que tu penses, tu joues un rôle important, et pas seulement à mes côtés, tes parents, ta famille, Hermione, tous ont besoin de toi. Mais pour pouvoir les défendre le jour venu, il faut qu'on s'entraîne.

Harry sentit quelque chose de nouveau naître en lui alors qu'il faisait son petit discourt, un mélange de détermination et d'impatience, une envie de faire quelque chose de concret.

-je pensais que peut-être...

Il s'interrompit et jeta à nouveau un regard circulaire pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

-Enfin si ça te dit d'essayer, je te propose de commencer par voir ce qu'on trouve sur les animagus, et ensuite on pourrait tenter d'en devenir un.

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira à l'écoute de cette proposition ;

-alors là !! Je te suis ! En plus, si j'ai bien suivit le cours de McGonagall sur le sujet, devenir un animagus permet de développer ses capacités magiques, on devient presque deux fois plus puissant. On pourrais commencer par consulter tous les livres sur le sujet, hola, on dirait Hermione ! Ensuite, si on a des difficultés on pourra consulter le registre des animagus et simuler un devoir à faire pendant les vacances de noël pour en interroger un !

-On profitera de mes séances d'entraînement avec Hermione pour se renseigner, on aura qu'à demander à la salle sur commande pour avoir tous les livres qu'on veut sur le sujet.

-Des séances d'entraînement ?

-Pour pratiquer la magie sans baguette, vous m'avez convaincu finalement !

Les deux amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, heureux de ce qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre.

Faire ce type de projets les ravigota pour affronter le cours de Flitwick.

Chaque semaine il devenait plus crispé et sévère, semblant parfois à la limite de craquer.

Harry éprouvait à son égard un mélange de méfiance et de pitié, ce second sentiment l'emportant le plus souvent. Il avait en face de lui une victime de Voldemort, souffrant continuellement, mais qu'il devait considérer comme un espion.

Mais Harry devait l'avouer, durant le cours de sortilège, ses réoccupations ne tournèrent pas autour du triste sort du petit professeur. Il ne cessait de penser à sa prestation auprès de Léa. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Il s'était toujours senti à l'aise en sa présence, mais là, il était tétanisé.

Voyant qu'il n'était absolument pas concentré sur son sortilège d'illumination, Ron, lui demanda :

-Alors, tu vas l'inviter ? Et ne me demande pas qui, j'ai beau être Ron et abruti parfois, je ne suis pas aveugle à ce point !

-Je vais...

-Mr Potter et Mr Weasley !! S'exclama Flitwick de l'autre bout de la pièce, je croyais vous avoir dit de pointer votre baguette en prononçant la formule et non de discuter ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !

C'était la première fois qu'il retirait des points à des élèves alors que d'habitude tout le monde discutait durant son cours, si ce n'était plus !

Comme pour narguer le professeur, Harry pointa sa baguette et prononça doucement :

-intensia lumor.

Personne n'avait réussit sauf Hermione, ainsi Flitwick fut surprit de voir une lumière se former devant ses yeux, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas vu le geste de Harry.

Le point lumineux s'éleva dans les airs pour dominer l'ensemble des élèves présents, s'intensifiant jusqu'à devenir éblouissant.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il ne pensait pas vraiment réussir et pourtant la puissance des rayons était telle qu'ils durent se détourner pour ne pas être aveuglés. Quand Harry porta les mains à son visage, la lumière se stabilisa pour disparaître dans un étincellement de poussière dorée.

Mr Flitwick regarda ses élèves, cherchant le responsable du phénomène ; ne voyant personne il demanda d'une voix rendue aigue par l'émotion :

-Qui a fait ça ? Cinquante points pour Gryffondor, c'était phénoménal, un acte de magie remarquable, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Répondez, qui a fait ça ?

Son regard sautait d'un élève à l'autre dans l'attente de la moindre manifestation. Harry était heureux de retrouver le Flitwick qu'il appréciait, enthousiaste et un peu déluré pendant ses cours, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le plaisir d'avoir une réponse à sa question.

En effet, porté par un sentiment de colère et d'injustice, Harry s'était un peu laissé emporté en effectuant son sortilège, et celui-ci n'était pas vraiment passé inaperçu.

Mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne valait mieux pas révéler ce genre de chose à l'espion de Voldemort, Même s'il avait agit avec sa baguette.

Le petit bonhomme finit par retourner à son bureau, plus morne que jamais, et il reprit son occupation habituelle : sermonner les élèves.

A la fin du cours, après avoir noté la liste effrayante de devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours, Hermione, Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent d'un commun accord.

-là, tu as fait fort Harry, commença Hermione, faire une telle chose devant lui ce n'est pas très malin !

-Comme si il l'avait fait exprès, le défendit Ron, tu sais bien qu'il n'aurait pas voulu...

-Vous n'allez pas commencer ! S'interposa Harry, on a mieux à faire que de se chamailler, Hermione c'est justement pour éviter ce genre d'incident que j'ai besoin de votre aide, il faut que je m'entraîne à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Ce qui devient de plus en plus difficile dernièrement...

Et c'était peu dire, même si les incidents restaient habituellement discrets, il lui arrivait de transformer sa nourriture, ou de voir se produire des choses qu'il souhaitait. Rien de grave bien sur, mais il ne s'était pas encore trouvé dans une situation où il avait du mal à se contrôler.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent comme un chien et un chat près à se sauter dessus, puis se détendirent, acceptant la trêve.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ! A force de non-dits ils étaient en passe de se détester.

Tout en se rendant à la salle sur commande qu'ils avaient décidé d'utiliser, ils firent part de leur projet de devenir animagus à la jeune fille.

-Alors, ça te dit ? Demanda Harry inquiet de sa réaction, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de cautionner de tels actes, surtout qu'ils ne comptaient pas se déclarer ni en parler à qui que ce soit.

-Evidemment que ça me dit ! Mais il est peu probable qu'on y arrive, il existe très peu d'animagus, et ce n'est pas dut au manque de personnes qui veulent le devenir. Non seulement ça demande beaucoup de détermination, mais en plus il faut avoir un don.

-On est conscient de tout ça, tu ne nous aide pas vraiment, grommela Ron.

Hermione ne releva pas la remarque et continua.

-J'ai lu pas mal de choses sur le sujet, mais il va falloir que je recommence pour savoir comment faire et non pas depuis quand les animagus existent...

Les trois adolescents venaient d'arriver devant le couloir de la salle sur demande.

-Il n'y a qu'à demander, dit Harry en s'avançant. Tout en passant trois fois devant l'emplacement de la porte, il se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait : une pièce qui lui permette de s'entraîner à pratiquer la magie sans baguette, et aussi d'en savoir plus sur les animagus.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, elle était semblable à celle qu'ils découvraient toutes les semaines pour leur cour d'AD, à l'exception de la grande estrade de duel. De plus, le mur en face de la porte d'entrée était recouvert d'étagères portant de nombreux livres traitant de tous les aspects du phénomène animagus. Que ce soit les tous premiers animagus, ou les différentes techniques permettant de le devenir, tout s'y trouvait !

D'un côté de la pièce se trouvait un grand miroir sur pied ovale, dont le cadre était recouvert d'inscriptions indéchiffrables.

Hermione se plongea immédiatement dans les livres, il semblait que rien ne puisse lui faire autant plaisir que de parcourir ces pages.

-A quoi sert ce miroir, demanda Ron en s'en approchant, il y a des inscriptions tout autour, mais je ne reconnais pas la langue.

_**Gwilc'han erru resevlec'h an amsklaer,**_

_**a-dammoù eturo isdouarel quo breuriezhdur en ot...**_

-C'est probablement un ancien dialecte celtique.

Hermione avait lâché son livre pour venir inspecter l'étrange miroir, en regardant de plus près elle remarqua que des animaux de toutes races étaient gravé sur le cadre.

-regardons sur les étagères, il y a peut-être un livre qui nous éclairera.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle poussa une exclamation.

-ça y est, j'ai trouvé. Il s'agit du miroir d'Alian, les inscriptions sur le bord veulent dire en gros : le regard est reflet de l'âme, voit l'animal qui sommeille en toi. Il aide à trouver en quel animal on se transforme, c'est la première étape pur devenir animagus. Mais il n'est pas dit comment l'utiliser, il va falloir trouver nous même.

-Ce que je n'aimerais pas me transformer en rat... Gémit Ron, tu imagines, comme Queudever.

Harry n'en disait rien, mais lui aussi se posait la question, deviendrait-il un cerf comme son père ? Ou se transformerait-il en serpent... Cette dernière option n'était pas des plus réjouissante, mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne pas se transformer du tout.

-D'après ce qui est écrit, le regard a une grande importance, dit Harry en s'approchant de la surface du miroir, peut-être faut-il regarder dans le reflet de ses yeux.

Sous le regard attentif de ses amis, il fixa son reflet, s'approchant toujours plus de la surface du miroir. Quand il fut suffisamment prés, il chercha à voir à travers ses yeux, comme s'il pouvait transpercer la matière et ainsi atteindre les profondeurs de son esprit.

-ça marche pas, conclut-il en se reculant, dépité de n'avoir vu que le vert de ses yeux.

-évidemment si tu ne fais qu'un seul essaie, il faut être patient !

Hermione se plaça à son tour devant l'objet ; Calmement elle le scruta, guettant le moindre phénomène anormal. Pendant dix minutes elle resta ainsi, immobile et cillant à peine. Tout à coup, ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire malicieux, elle semblait répondre à son reflet. Puis se détournant elle sourit à ses amis, qui attendaient impatiemment qu'elle leur explique ce qui se passait.

-mais dit nous ce que tu as vu !! S'exclama Ron qui n'en pouvait plus.

-Je sais en quoi je vais me transformer ! Mais je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable...

-Ce serait en quel animal, lui demanda Harry.

-En renard.

Elle avait le visage radieux, paraissant très contente de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Harry se rappela le sourire qu'elle avait eut en regardant dans le miroir, il n'y avait pas de doute, cet animal lui correspondait bien, d'autant plus qu'il était très malin, tout comme elle.

-Alors, comment il faut faire, l'interrogea Ron.

-il faut être patient.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, la séance risquait d'être moins excitante que prévue.

Pendant que Ron faisait connaissance avec son reflet, Harry s'occupa en pratiquant quelque sortilège de lévitation sur des coussins qui traînaient dans un coin de la salle.

Il savait le faire depuis longtemps, mais il lui permit de se concentrer, canalisant ses sentiments afin de les maîtriser.

Quand il se sentit près, il posa sa baguette sur une table et se détendit le cou et les épaules, non pas qu'il en eut réellement besoin, mais ça lui permettait de retarder un peu le moment où il tenterait de lancer le sort, surtout que Hermione ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Calmement il concentra toute son attention sur une plume, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais lancé intentionnellement de sort sans baguette.

Soulève-toi, ordonna-t-il mentalement à la plume, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Adoptant une autre technique, il imagina l'espace entre la table et la plume augmenter, mais encore une fois rien ne se passa.

Successivement il tenta de la faire léviter en prononçant la formule tout en pointant son doigt dessus, il souleva ses mains comme l'aurait fait un prestidigitateur, il la fixa pendant de longue minutes sous le regard de plus en plus moqueur de Hermione, mais rien ne se passa, la plume restait sourde à ses ordres.

Il sentait la colère et l'impatience monter en lui, il avait tout essayé, mais rien ne marchait. Evidement il n'y avait que quand ça ne l'arrangeais pas que ses nouvelles capacités se manifestaient...

Hors de lui, il jeta un regard assassin à la plume récalcitrante, et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, celle-ci s'éleva un peu et disparut dans un rougeoiement de flamme.

-c'est pas moi ! S'exclama Harry, je ne voulais pas la faire cramer !!

Hermione se leva de son pouf et s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pensais juste avant que ça ne se produise ?

-je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pensais, mais en tout cas elle l'avait bien mérité !!

-Harry !

Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire indulgent.

-bah quoi ! Elle avait qu'à s'envoler comme ses amis les coussins, il ne faut pas être choqué parce qu'elle a finit en poussière...

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, Hermione éclata de rire.

-Je ne suis pas choquée par la mort de cette pauvre plume, je suis choquée que tu n'ais pas fait le rapport entre ta colère et sa mort.

Reprenant son sérieux, Harry la regarda fixement.

-tu veux dire qu'il faut que je sois en colère pour pouvoir jeter un sort ?

-pas tout à fait, je pense plutôt qu'il faut que tu la canalises pour pouvoir maîtriser tes pouvoirs. La colère te permet en quelque sorte d'appeler la magie, mais dans ces circonstances, elle a tendance à t'échapper et ... à donner un peu n'importe quoi.

-Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre...

-Normal, je ne suis pas sensé t'expliquer clairement les choses !! Ce n'est pas moi qui fais des choses bizarres...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, un hennissement aigue le fit sursauter. A la place de Ron, un grand poney aux poils hirsutes et roux se tenait devant le miroir d'Alian.

_Pour la petite info, les écritures sur le bord du mirroir d'Alian sont en breton. La traduction n'est pas exacte puisque je n'ai que le dico breton français, et pas dans l'autre sens..._


	13. Le miroir d'Alian

**Chapitre 19 : Le miroir d'Alian.**

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, ils avaient du mal à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Harry le premier se risqua à parler.

-Ron ? C'est toi ?

Pour toute réponse, l'animal tapa du sabot sur le sol tout en secouant la tête.

-Euh ça veut dire oui ça tu crois ?

Battant l'air de sa queue, le poney s'approcha d'eux en hennissant faiblement. Curieux, Harry le contourna en le regardant dans les moindres détails ; plutôt hésitant sur ses quatre pattes, l'animal lui arrivait à l'épaule. Quand il voulut lui flatter l'encolure comme pour le calmer, celui-ci tourna vers lui sa grosse tête, montrant les dents d'un air menaçant.

-Eh, s'écria Harry en reculant précipitamment. Ça ne doit pas être Ron, il est trop méchant, il a failli me mordre !

-Tu aimerais qu'il te caresse ? Lui demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

-Non !

-Bah lui non plus.

Harry ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant, mais ce poney, qui se tenait devant lui, tapant nerveusement du sabot, n'était autre que son meilleur ami !! Il avait réussit à devenir un animagus ! Comment ? Ça il n'en avait aucune idée, normalement il ne s'attendait pas à des résultats avant un ou deux ans, mais contre toute attente, Ron avait réussit là où de nombreux sorciers avaient échoués, et de quelle manière !! Il ne s'était pas contenter de devenir animagus, il l'avait fait en une fois.

-Ben mon vieux... toi qui te plaignais de devoir attendre, tu es servit ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te transformerais en poney !! J'aurais plutôt vu un cocker, ou un hiboux dans le genre de Qoc... Aïe !

Le poney en question venait de lui donner un gros coup de tête en signe de protestation.

Alors que Harry continuait à étudier son ami, Hermione se mit à feuilleter certains livres ; Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle posa rageusement l'exemplaire de l'histoire des animagus sur la table et s'exclama :

-il n'y a rien disant qu'il est possible de se transformer la première fois !!

Puis, se rendant compte que Ron était toujours sous la même forme elle ajouta, un peu énervée :

-Mais pourquoi tu ne reprends pas ta forme Ron, inutile de faire le malin, on a comprit que tu étais le meilleur...

Mais Ron n'obtempéra pas, il se contenta de s'agiter en tapant du pied et en remuant de plus belle la tête.

Soudain inquiet, Harry se tourna vers hermione.

-on dirait qu'il ne peut pas reprendre sa forme, tu sais comment il faut faire ?

-pas la moindre idée...

-Allez, fait un effort Ron, redevient humain !! C'est pourtant pas compliqué, tu as réussis dans un sens alors il ne te reste plus qu'à faire le contraire.

Le poney le regardait maintenant d'un œil assassin.

-on ne va pas quand même pas aller chercher McGonagall pour qu'elle nous aide ? On n'a pas le droit de faire ça, dit Harry à l'intention d'Hermione, j'imagine sa réaction si elle apprend ce qu'on a fait !

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, revenant sur terre, elle s'adressa à Ron.

-Harry n'a pas tord.

-ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Harry !! Je suis sérieuse ! Ron, il faudrait que tu te replaces face au miroir, essaye de faire l'inverse de ce que tu as fait pour devenir... ce que tu es.

-tu penses que ça peut marcher, lui demanda Harry alors que l'animal se tournait de façon à être face au miroir.

-pas la moindre idée, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Durant une demi-heure qui parut interminable à Harry, son ami resta face au miroir, rien ne se passait.

Et alors qui désespérait de voir quelque chose se passer un jour, la masse du poney commença à se déplacer vers l'arrière, l'axe de l'animal passant de l'horizontal à la verticale ; les sabots se transformèrent en mains, les poils disparurent ainsi que la queue et la crinière, et la tête se raccourcie pour redevenir le visage que harry connaissait bien. Ron paraissait soulagé, et il contempla avec bonheur son reflet dans le miroir.

-Ah !! Ça fait du bien !! S'exclama-t-il en remuant les jambes, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien il est déstabilisant de se tenir sur quatre pattes et de ne pas pouvoir parler.

Quand elle le vit reprendre son apparence, parler normalement, Hermione lui sauta dans les bras, soulagée qu'il ne reste pas coincé sous forme de poney.

-ne refait plus jamais ça, le gronda-t-elle, puis se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle s'écarta précipitamment de lui en ajoutant, c'était totalement stupide, on aurait été obligé de mettre un professeur au courant.

-croit moi, ça ne m'a pas plu, de rester coincer en tout cas, pour ce qui est de pouvoir se transformer en cheval...

-poney, l'interrompit harry avec un petit sourire, un mignon petit poney avec une crinière hirsute !!

-poney si tu veux, ce qui compte c'est que c'est génial !! Je n'ai qu'une envie : réessayer !!

-il faudra attendre un autre jour, je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça tout de suite...

-Hermione a raison, en plus on n'a pas le temps, il faut qu'on aille manger si on ne veut pas que quelqu'un se pose des questions.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent à la salle commune, comme si de rien n'était, pourtant, à l'intérieur, Harry bouillait d'impatience à l'idée de savoir quelle serait sa forme d'animagus, et rien qu'en observant la façon dont son ami souriait bêtement, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à souhaiter retourner devant le miroir le plus vite possible.

A son plus grand malheur, l'occasion ne se représenta pas avant la semaine suivante. Ce jour là, harry avait décidé de demander à Léa de l'accompagner au concert des Chats chatoyants, ce qui le mit dès le petit-déjeuner dans un état incroyable. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir compter les battements de son cœur rien qu'en l'écoutant ; il guettait son arrivée tout en trempant sa tartine dans son bol de chocolat quand les hiboux firent leur entrée dans la grande salle. Un hibou hautain se posa près d'Hermione, lui tendant une patte dans un geste impatient, il fut bientôt suivit par un hibou grand duc lui apportant la gazette du sorcier.

Hermione saisie immédiatement ce premier courrier, déchirant l'enveloppe.

Harry donna deux noises au hibou et se saisit de la gazette. Depuis peu, il avait prit l'habitude de lire régulièrement la gazette afin de se tenir au courant des agissements de Voldemort.

Ce matin encore, ses agissements faisaient la une du journal.

-écoutez ça, dit Harry provoquant le silence à sa table, des détraqueurs ont attaqué la grande bibliothèque hier soir, donnant un baiser à deux personnes ; ils sont entrain de répertorier les livres pour savoir ce qu'ils ont prit.

-Ils disent dans quel secteur de la bibliothèque ils ont agit, demanda Hermione qui avait abandonné l'étude de sa lettre pour écouter la lecture de l'article.

-Ils parlent de la section des livres rares.

-La section des livres rares... Oh non !

D'après le visage défait de Hermione, la nouvelle devait être mauvaise.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, lui demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, mais la section des livres rares est constituée de livres qui ne peuvent pas être copiés, ils sont donc uniques. Et si V...Voldemort en a un en sa possession, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien, il doit contenir des informations importantes. Déjà qu'il a volé le choipeau magique... J'ai peur que tout ceci fasse partie d'un plan qu'il met en place petit à petit.

-Quel plan ?

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir !

Sans rien dire, elle arracha le journal des mains de Harry et feuilleta rapidement les pages.

-Regarde, la gazette essaye de le noyer dans le flot des informations, mais il y a encore eu une disparition, et comme de par hasard, il s'agit d'un sang mêlé.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un sang mêlé disparaît, j'ai déjà lu des articles là-dessus auparavant, ajouta Neville qui s'était rapproché pour faire partie de la conversation. Depuis quelques semaines, des personnes disparaissent pour réapparaître quelques jours plus tard, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui leur est arrivé.

-mais pourquoi tu-sais-qui ferait-il ça ? Il les tue d'habitude ! S'exclama Ron, puis baissant le ton, vous croyez qu'il veut seulement semer la terreur.

-Comment pourrait-on le savoir !

Décidant que la conversation était close, Hermione retourna à la lecture de sa lettre.

-et le courrier que tu as reçu, c'est quoi ??

-la liste des animagus, si on veut en discuter avec quelqu'un elle pourra nous être utile.

-tu ne l'avais pas déjà depuis que tu as démasqué Rita Squetter ?

-Si, mais elle est remise à jour tous les ans.

Tout en consultant la liste, elle fronça les sourcils.

-C'est intéressant !

-Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant, lui demanda Harry.

-Mr et Mme Boudebois sont des animagus...

-On sait à qui on pourra demander des renseignements.

-C'est étrange, vraiment étrange... Murmura Hermione pour elle-même, je me demande si...

-Si quoi ? Interrogea Ron, curieux de connaître la suite de cette phrase.

-il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, je te rejoins en potion Harry.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle enfourna une tartine et se précipita vers la bibliothèque.

-Et ça recommence, ronchonna Ron en la regardant s'éloigner, le jour où elle ne fera plus de crise de mystère, il faudra s'inquiéter.

-Elle nous l'expliquera plus tard.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très important comparé à tout ce qui se passe, mais tu vas y aller avec qui au bal ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mentit l'adolescent, et toi ?

-Je ..., Ron semblait mal à l'aise tout à coup, se dandinant sur son banc, je ne sais pas si... enfin je me lance, tu peux refuser, ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter, je comprendrais tout à fait que tu refuses et d'ailleurs tu aurais raison de refuser, si j'étais toi...

-Ron, l'interrompit Harry, si tu allais directement à ce que tu veux me dire.

-Euh, oui, c'est possible, je peux le faire, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas si...

-Ron !

-d'accord, d'accord ! Voila, comme tu le sais, enfin comme tu dois t'en douter, je n'ai personne pour aller au concert des Chats chatoyants, et je me demandais si tu pouvais en parler à Léa, qu'elle me dise qui n'a pas de cavalier... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-bien sur, pas de problème, si je la vois, je lui demanderais.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, pendant qu'il disait cette phrase, Léa entra dans la salle, le regard embrumé par une nuit de sommeil trop courte apparemment.

Harry lui fit de grand signe pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à leur table.

-Alors la marmotte, bien dormit ?!

-pourquoi tu m'appelles marmotte, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

-Parce que tu n'as pas l'air très réveillée.

-Ah, oui je marche au radar ce matin, mais un bon pti déj et ça repart !

Elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle, se plongeant dans son bol de céréale, elle commenta tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-il parait que McGonagall va venir avec son mari pour le concert, ça serait marrant si tous les profs venaient accompagnés.

Trouvant que le moment était bien choisit, Ron se leva, prétextant qu'il avait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque.

-il va déjà travailler, s'étonna Léa.

-Non, avoua Harry, il veut seulement me laisser te demander si tu connais quelqu'un qui est libre pour aller au concert avec lui, je crois qu'il tient à être accompagné parce que Hermione y va avec Neville.

-je suis au courant, j'étais avec elle quand il lui a proposé. Puis avec un sourire mutin elle ajouta en regardant ailleurs.

-Et puis si Ron veut, moi je suis libre.

-Ah non !

Cette phrase lui avait échappé, mais quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il devint tout rouge, puis voyant que Léa le regardait avec de grands yeux faussement interrogatifs, il ajouta.

-Enfin, pas si tu acceptes d'y aller avec moi.

Il l'avait enfin fait, il lui avait demandé. Maintenant il attendait la réponse.

Elle vint sous la forme d'un joyeux oui très agréable à entendre pour les oreilles de Harry.

Après avoir échangé un long regard plein d'attente, Léa se leva, le cours de potion allait commencer. Quand Harry fut devant son chaudron dans le caveau, il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, il irait au concert avec Léa !

-Peut-être que Mr Potter croit que sa potion de crocaillage se fera toute seule ?

La voix stridente de son professeur de potion le ramena sur terre. Le nez de Rogue se trouvait à deux centimètre de lui. Surpris par cette vision d'horreur, Harry sursauta, reculant d'un pas, et malheureusement pour lui, renversa le chaudron d'Hermione. Son contenu vint arroser copieusement le professeur qui se trouvait à coté.

Voyant que le professeur devenait tout blanc et qu'un gros silence consterné régnait dans la pièce, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

-C'est quoi cette potion de crocaillage ?

-C'est une potion de métamorphose, et il n'est pas utile d'en boire !

-Il va être furieux...

-Oui, je pense.

-Bon, pense à rendre visite à Hedwige, et dit à Sirius où je suis, adieu !

A ce moment là, Rogue explosa : POTTER !!! VOUS...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il s'était transformé en crocodile.

-Ron, tu pourrais aller chercher McGonagall ?

Pendant que son ami allait chercher le professeur de métamorphose, Harry regarda Rogue s'agiter par terre, donnant de grands coups de queue qui obligeaient les élèves à reculer. Il tentait de faire un demi-tour quand McGonagall entra dans la pièce et le transforma immédiatement. (Là, j'aurais pu le faire arriver sans vêtements... Mais non, je ne suis pas encore si méchante !!)

Une fois retrouvée son apparence normale, Rogue se figea, scrutant le visage des élèves. Harry le vit blêmir quand il croisa son regard, puis son visage se tordit en une grimace de colère. Nul doute que la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard n'était pas prête de disparaître.

-Potter !! S'exclama Rogue, vous vous croyez encore le plus malin...

-Severus, l'interrompit McGonagall, je vais m'occuper de ce garçon.

Le professeur de potion parut déçu mais le laissa partir.

Quand Harry se retrouva dans le bureau seul avec son sauveur, il vit tout de suite qu'on ne lui donnerait pas raison cette fois-ci.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire !?

Elle le regardait d'un air interrogatif, attendant qu'il lui donne une bonne excuse. Qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait bien lui répondre ? Qu'il pensait à Léa ?

-Je... Je suis désolé, il m'a surprit à un petit moment d'égarement, j'ai sursauté et voilà...

Peut-être pas si petit que ça, il avait quand même zappé tout le début du cours, mais il s'abstint de le préciser.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait subir ?! Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mais je suis persuadé que Mme Pomfresh pourra s'occuper des petits restes sans problèmes (Il lui restait malheureusement quelques écailles).

-Je ne te parle pas des conséquences physiques, mais des conséquences mentales, Severus a besoin de se sentir maître de lui pour pratiquer convenablement l'occlumancie, si jamais il laissait paraître une faille, il serait mort dans la minute qui suit face à Voldemort ! Et vous êtes pourtant bien placé pour le savoir, j'attendais plus de maturité de votre part Mr Potter.

La vérité mise ainsi devant les yeux, il lui sembla futile d'avoir causé tout ça pour pouvoir penser à quelqu'un qu'il allait revoir. Toujours est-il que Rogue n'avait pas à se vexer autant.

Taisant se dernier point, Harry s'excusa auprès de la directrice des Gryffondors.

Puis reprenant une conversation normale, Harry se risqua à lui dire :

-En fait, je pensais à quelque chose qui me travaille dernièrement. J'aimerais devenir un animagus, mais je voudrais savoir en combien de temps on le devient ?

-D'où vous vient cette idée Mr Potter ?

-j'aimerais aider au mieux l'ordre quand je sortirais de Poudlard, les Boudebois étant des animagus, je me suis dit qu'en devenir un pourrait être un plus. Alors pourriez vous me donner quelques informations ?

Vu sous cet angle, Harry était sur que le professeur ne pourrait pas refuser, elle ne se douterait pas qu'ils avaient déjà commencé ni que Ron s'était déjà transformé !

Elle le regarda un instant, Harry crut distinguer un sourire.

-ça prend en moyenne deux ans, quand on y arrive, ce qui est rare.

-Et est-il possible d'y arriver en une fois ?

Il espérait bien avoir la solution à l'énigme nommée poney.

-ça arrive, mais ne rêvez pas trop Harry. Dans ce cas on ne parle pas d'animagus mais d'animorphe, il sont un rapport beaucoup plus proche avec leur forme animale, comme si elle était à fleur de peau. C'est une capacité à part entière, très rare. Il y en a un dans les ancêtres de la famille Weasley, ajouta-t-elle en clignant de l'œil. Pour ce qui est de la pratique, je vous conseillerais vivement la salle sur demande, à condition que vous trouviez un créneau horaire, cette salle n'avait jamais été autant mise à contribution par des élèves !!

Quand Harry sortit du bureau, il tomba sur Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient.

-Alors ? Lui demanda Ron.

-Tu es un animorphe, lui répondit-il.

-Un quoi ?

-Ah ! Telles furent les réactions respectives de Ron et Hermione à l'entente de cette réponse.

- Ta forme animale est à fleur de peau.

-Hein ?

-Oui, tu arrives beaucoup plus facilement à te transformer, comme si tu avais moins d'efforts à faire, un de tes ancêtres a déjà ça, expliqua Harry.

-Ah, Ron réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et c'est rare ?

-Oui, très.

-Cool !! Alors Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu es allé vérifier ce matin ?

Surprise par le changement brutal de conversation, elle mit du temps à répondre.

-tu verras bien ce soir, pendant notre entraînement.

Sur ce, elle les laissa en plan pour aller manger.

Le soir même, ils avaient hâte d'avoir des explications. Ils furent surpris de tomber sur Léa et Martin en entrant dans la salle sur demande.

Ils lancèrent un regard interrogatif à Hermione, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là. Harry était très content de les voir, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient là.

-Vous vous souvenez que j'ai vu que leurs parents sont des animagus, alors j'ai fait quelques recherches qui ont confirmées ce que je pensais : avec deux parents animagus, si ils le travaillent, leurs enfants ont de fortes probabilités de le devenir aussi...

-Ce qui est le cas, compléta Martin avec un grand sourire. Aussitôt il se transforma en petit moineau beige virevoltant tout autour d'eux.

-mais, je le reconnais, c'est l'oiseau qui t'a embêté l'autre jour à la bibliothèque !

-Pas très discret n'est-ce pas, lui dit Léa en jetant un regard de reproche à son frère.

C'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour Harry, qui mieux que les jumeaux pourraient les aider dans leur apprentissage ?

Une fois remit de sa surprise, et les différents conseils prodigués par Martin et Léa assimilés, Harry se plaça devant le miroir d'Alian.

Il scruta attentivement le reflet de ses yeux, cherchant à transpercer la surface. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il avait pourtant donné un maximum d'intensité à son regard, mais il ne se passait rien. Comment faire mieux ? Vraiment il ne voyait pas, mais en même temps, ça ne faisait qu'une petite minute qu'il était ainsi. Ron avait passé beaucoup plus de temps dans cette position.

C'est pourquoi il prit son mal en patience et continua de se regarder dans les yeux, il ne fallait pas qu'il faiblisse.

Au bout de dix minutes intensives à se fixer dans le vert des yeux, son regard commença à se voiler, comme hypnotisé, il ne pouvait se détourner. La tête lui tournait un peu, rendant flou tout ce qui l'entourait. Finalement, il ne distingua plus que le vert de ses yeux, fixant tout son être sur cette parcelle de lui.

Le vert s'éclaira petit à petit, comme éveillé, il sembla à Harry percevoir un mouvement furtif au fond de ses yeux, une ombre noire jouait avec sa pupille, comme un félin qui se déplace doucement afin de voir sans être vu. Tout à coup, il fut frappé par l'intensité de son regard, il aurait cru qu'un fauve le regardait. Cette vision le ramena à la réalité, soudain prit d'une frayeur, il fit un pas en arrière en se tâtant les bras pour vérifier qu'il était bien humain : pas de poils ni quatre patte, tout allait bien ; un instant, il en avait douté. Rassuré, il se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient.

-Je vais me changer en panthère !


	14. Les Chats Chatoyants

**Chapitre 20 : les Chats chatoyants.**

-Si tu y arrive, précisa Hermione, ce qui est fort probable étant donné que ton père en était un, mais pas sur !

-merci de me ramener sur terre, Grogna Harry.

Tous paraissaient contents de sa découverte, seule Léa ne souriait pas, assez perplexe. Laissant sa place devant le miroir à Hermione, il se dirigea vers les coussins entreposés comme d'habitude dans un coin de la pièce, tranquillement il commença à s'entraîner.

Il se concentrait pour effectuer un sort de lévitation, quand Léa s'approcha doucement de lui.

-ça serait marrant que tu te transformes en panthère... Commença-t-elle.

-marrant n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi, que pense tu de .... Terrifiant !!

Tout en disant cela, il prit un air sauvage, mais nullement effrayée, Léa ajouta d'un ton léger :

-je dis ça parce que je me transforme aussi en panthère.

Laissant ses bras pendre le long de son corps, il la regarda en silence.

-C'est vrai que c'est marrant, étrange, je ... C'est marrant...

Gênés par cette révélation, les deux adolescent se regardèrent un instant, puis se détournèrent en marmonnant qu'ils avaient des choses à faire.

C'était quand même étonnant, comment choisissait-on sa forme animagus ? A quoi était-elle due ? A nos différentes qualités ou à ce qu'on avait au fond de soit ? Mais évidemment il n'y avait rien à ce sujet dans les livres et Harry eut beau chercher il ne trouva rien !!

En sortant de la salle ce soir là épuisés mais heureux, Hermione avait trouvée sa forme animagus : un renard, Ron avait travaillé sa métamorphose qu'il maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement, et Harry avait jeté un sortilège d'entrave sur Martin sans sa baguette !

La séance avait été plus que fructueuse, et Harry s'en félicitait ; à ce rythme, rien ne pouvait leur résister !

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à travailler pour se transformer et s'améliorer. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent assidûment jusqu'au jour tant attendu du concert des Chats Chatoyants.

Dès leur arrivée dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, la journée promettait d'être particulière. Le plafond à lui tout seul, constituait un spectacle à part entière ; durant la nuit, il avait neigé, et sous le soleil matinal, les cristaux de glace illuminait d'un étincellement multicolore le visage des élèves assis pour manger. Il ne fut donc pas étonnant de voir la durée du repas prolongée de plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

Seule l'arrivée du professeur Rogue perturba un peu l'humeur générale. Plus fermé que de coutume, il s'assit dans un ample mouvement de cape sur son siège à côté de Minerva McGonagall. Un petit nuage sombre, présageant un orage terrible, semblait accompagner sa personne, à l'image de son état d'esprit.

-On dirait que les missions de renseignement sont difficiles, les nerfs commencent à craquer, commenta Ron en suivant son professeur du regard. Je serais toi, je ne lui referais pas le coup du crocodile !!

Très content de sa blague, il pouffa tout seul dans son coin, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione. Harry quand à lui, ne rigolait pas du tout, bien au contraire il était plutôt inquiet. Depuis le petit incident qui s'était produit en cours, il avait réfléchit sur ce que lui avait dit McGonagall. Il avait toujours du mal à considérer Rogue comme un membre de l'ordre, comme un allié, mais il fallait qu'il fasse un petit effort. Après tout, Rogue avait permit de sauver plusieurs fois ses parents. Et il était bien décidé à être plus compréhensif, mais il fallait avouer que Rogue ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile, il s'acharnait continuellement sur lui !

L'arrivée des hiboux dans un courant d'air frais perturba sa réflexion, le ramenant à son objectif premier : manger. Pendant qu'il se servait des céréales explosives (les céréales qui font POP dans l'estomac, ça chatouille !), il écouta Hermione commenter sa lecture.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'ils mettent autant de pub dans la gazette dernièrement, toutes les deux pages on nous parle du nouveau nimbus, des bonbons vitrifiant des frères Weasley, et des baguettes à bas prix de c... Oh !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de lire à voix haute, se concentrant entièrement sur l'article. Ses yeux parcouraient à une vitesse impressionnante les lignes du journal.

-Hermione, l'appela Ron qui soudain était intéressé par ce qu'elle disait, tu pourrais ne pas nous laisser imaginer le pire s'il te plait ?

-En gros, une autre personne sang mêlé a disparut. C'est la troisième ce mois ci ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

-Qui ?

-Voldemort et toute sa clique !

Harry se rendit compte que pour la première fois, il l'entendait prononcer le nom du mage noir, sans une seule hésitation et sans trembler, avec force. Aujourd'hui, il la sentit prête à tout pour se battre contre l'assassin de ses parents, et ainsi les venger.

En fait, à bien y regarder, toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient : Neville, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux qui venaient de se joindre à la conversation, étaient bien décidés à faire quelque chose contre les évènements actuels. Et il y avait fort à parier qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la Grande Salle !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait en enlevant des sang-mêlés ?

La véritable question était posée, mais les réponses... étaient aussi nombreuses qu'improbables.

-Il a besoin de leur sang !

-Il fait des expériences dessus !

-peut-être qu'il cherche une arme pour éliminer les sang-mêlés !

-Sinon ils veulent montrer que tous les liens entre moldus et sorciers doivent être éliminés ?

-Il veut tous les tuer !

-C'est impossible, il les relâche !

-Quoi ? Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers Hermione, après l'effervescence de la recherche, tous étaient silencieux dans l'attente d'informations supplémentaires.

-ils les relâchent ?

-Il parait qu'ils en ont retrouvé deux, expliqua Hermione à son public, ils erraient ensemble dans la rue, se prenant pour des chanteurs de rue. Ils avaient reçu un des plus puissant sortilège d'amnésie jamais vu ! On aurait dit des zombies.

-Des zombies, s'exclama Neville, Vous-savez-qui a des zombies avec lui ?

Plusieurs personnes de toutes les maisons confondues, s'étaient rapprochées de leur table pour mieux écouter, elles discutaient vivement entre elles, visiblement inquiètes de l'éventuelle intervention de créatures aussi effrayantes que des zombies.

-Mais non ! Enfin pas que je sache, c'est juste une façon de parler.

-En tout cas leur état fait peur à voir.

-Mais ils peuvent s'en remettre ?

-il parait qu'ils sont en rééducation.

-pour réapprendre qui ils sont ?

Harry laissait parler les gens autour de lui, plongé dans une intense réflexion, il se balançait sur sa chaise. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi enlever des personnes si ce n'était pas pour les tuer, ou pour les torturer jusqu'à la mort ? Les mangemorts auraient-ils trouvés un nouveau jeu ?

-EH !! Harry eut à peine le temps de réagir, il se retrouva sur les fesses, étalé par terre grâce à Ron qui avait trouvé malin de le pousser un peu sa chaise pour le faire tomber.

-on ne se balance pas sur sa chaise !

-Merci Minerva !

Ils interrompirent rapidement leur duo comique, le regard que le jeta Hermione n'étant pas particulièrement engageant.

Reprenant son sérieux, Harry ajouta après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait plus que des personnes de confiance :

-Je me demande si l'ordre du phénix est au courant, et surtout si ils sont sur cette affaire.

Durant toute la matinée, ce sujet lui trotta dans la tête, allant jusqu'à l'obsession, sans raison véritable. Après tout, les disparitions et les morts étaient monnaie courante, surtout depuis le retour officiel du mage noir. Mais des cas aussi semblables et particuliers, disparitions avec réapparitions... Il avait du mal à se concentrer malgré le soutient moral d'Hermione.

Il était entrain de travailler sur un devoir de sortilège quand un petit bonhomme informe en neige vint s'écraser sur la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tous les élèves présents se précipitèrent pour chercher les responsables de cette petite blague.

Le bonhomme n'était pas seul, quatre de ses homologues continuaient de voler dans un balai aérien plus que cocasse. Tout en évoluant comme des automates (encore un truc de moldu, dslé si vous ne connaissez pas...), la neige ainsi mise en mouvement commençait à fondre, dégoulinant pour venir s'écraser sur les élèves qui se trouvaient en dessous. Une fois le dernier balai tombé à terre pour cause d'absence de conducteur, Harry chercha des yeux Martin et Ron, car eux seuls pouvaient être responsable de cette farce. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que Luna les accompagnait ! Apparemment totalement désintéressée de la prestation des deux compères, elle leur tournait le dos pour mieux admirer un groupe d'élève faire des glissades sur le lac, rigolant de leurs chutes.

La lumière, la neige, l'électricité dans l'air et surtout le sourire des personnes patinant, tout l'attirait dehors. Alors, il décida de laisser tomber son devoir, mais un regard de reproche d'Hermione l'arrêta.

-on avait dit qu'on s'avançait dans notre travail.

-mais on n'aura rien d'autre à faire pendant les vacances, en plus c'est une journée particulière aujourd'hui, baissant la voix, il ajouta sur le ton de la confidence, et on ne va quand même pas gâcher une si belle journée pour un espion de Voldemort.

Harry vit tout de suite qu'il avait remporté cette victoire, Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

-Un peu de patin à glace, ce n'est pas tous les jours !!

-Bon, d'accord, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si tu rates tes ASPIC !!

-Mes ASPIC !!? Mais c'est dans un an !

-Je sais bien, c'était une blague !

Elle arborait maintenant un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, décidément, la neige pouvait produire tous les miracle, même refaire sourire Hermione !

Rapidement, Harry et Hermione allèrent chercher leurs capes afin de rejoindre leurs amis qui étaient maintenant occupés à faire des combats de bonhommes de neige. Les deux monstres ainsi créés s'affrontaient mollement au rythme de leurs lents mouvements circulaires, ils donnaient l'impression de devoir s'écrouler à chaque fois qu'ils se percutaient. Ron et Martin ne se lassaient pas de ce spectacle, éclatant de rire à chaque confrontation.

-Tiens, Harry ! Tu t'es décidé ? Et Hermione aussi ? Ce n'est pas très sérieux.

Entrant dans son jeu, Harry enchaîna :

-mais on vient justement se faire soigner ! PLAF ! Pour médicament il reçut une boule de neige magique sur le côté droit du visage. Munie d'un sort de repérage lui permettant de suivre sa cible sur des kilomètres, elle ne laissa pas la moindre chance de s'échapper à sa victime. Remonté à bloc par l'affront, le sourire mutin de Ron et les trois heures passées à travailler assis sur une chaise, Harry se jeta sur lui, bouleversant les règles de la bataille de boule de neige en amenant la victime à la neige. Une fois épuisés, les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Luna qui venait d'exploser de rire, toute seule dans son coin.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Luna ? Demanda Harry à bout de souffle.

-Rien, j'aimerais bien patiner. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux le lac gelé, son visage passant du ravissement à la stupeur, en cadence avec les péripéties des patineurs.

-ça vous dirait qu'on y aille, proposa Harry voyant que Léa venait vers eux, accompagnée de Neville et Ginny.

Tout en se rendant au bord du lac, toute la bande bavarda gaiement.

-Vous vous souvenez du sort qu'il faut utiliser pour patiner ? Demanda Ron.

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Pourtant tu sais très bien faire des bonhommes de neige qui bougent !

-Sur un balai ! Ajouta Ginny, particulièrement impressionnée par la prestation de son frère et de son partenaire.

-Oh, tu sais, ce n'était pas si difficile, en fait on a inventé ce sort aujourd'hui, il n'est pas encore très au point...

-Et surtout c'est grâce à Luna ! Hermione était intervenue plutôt brutalement, interrompant la fausse modestie de Ron. Secouant la tête, elle le regardait d'un air exaspéré. Harry, tu auras reconnu le sort qu'elle avait utilisé sur ton paquet cadeau, celui qui t'a violement attaqué.

Impressionné à son tour, il se tourna vers Luna.

-Tu arrives à animer toute sorte de matière ?

-C'est mon père qui m'a apprit ça, répondit-elle d'un ton rêveur, c'est un système utilisé pour livrer le courrier. Ils animent les feuilles de papier qui se rendent toutes seules chez le destinataire. Je ne le maîtrise pas encore tout à fait, mais je progresse !

-Tu pourrais animer la robe de Rogue, plaisanta Harry, qu'elle le mène très loin d'ici ?

-Tu n'es pas drôle, il ne faut pas être méchant avec le professeur Rogue ! Luna avait dit ça avec un sérieux étrange venant d'elle, presque trop... raisonnable.

Quand Harry croisa le regard de Ron, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver sa réaction étrange, mais déjà elle était passée à autre chose.

Arrivée au bord du lac, elle retrouva son sourire pour demander à Hermione la formule pour patiner.

-glissepetons, prononça Hermione en pointa sa baguette sur ses chaussures. Aussitôt, ses pieds se soulevèrent de quelques centimètres, comme si elle se trouvait sur un coussin d'air. Luna l'imita et avec assurance monta sur la surface gelée du lac. Après avoir fait quelques pas, elle se tourna vers Ron :

-Tu viens ?

Aussitôt, l'interpellé fit de même et la suivit sur la glace en rougissant légèrement.

-ils vont ensembles au concert ? Demanda Harry une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés.

-Ils lui a demandé hier, acquiesça Ginny, durant le cour de métamorphose.

A ce moment là, des traîneaux tirés par des sombrals, invisibles pour la plus part, firent leur entrée sur la glace, venant de l'entrée de Poudlard. Ces attelages offraient un spectacle magnifiques aux yeux des élèves qui les regardaient passer : les traîneaux en bois brut dont les sièges étaient recouverts de fourrures bien chaudes avaient de quoi faire rêver tous les romantiques, et les sombrals révélés aux yeux de tous par une finie couche de neige qui se déposait sur leurs formes bondissantes conféraient en aspect surnaturel au tout.

-Tu as vu ces formes devant les traîneaux ? On dirait des êtres invisibles. Dit Léa en se rapprochant de lui.

-Ce sont des sombrals, expliqua Harry, des sortes de chevaux invisibles tant que l'on a pas vu quelqu'un de mort. On va patiner ?

Timidement il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à monter sur la surface glissante du lac à sa suite.

Les adolescents passèrent ainsi une heure à s'amuser, Tentant des figures toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres, ou se contentant de regarder en glissant tranquillement.

De nombreuses personnes les rejoignirent, dont Hagrid accompagné de Mme Maxime fraîchement arrivée. Mais ces deux derniers provoquèrent le départ précipité des patineurs, fuyant la glace tout à coup fissurée.

Malgré tout, en remontant, trempé, dans son dortoir pour se changer, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. C'est pourquoi, en début d'après-midi, il se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore pour discuter avec son parrain et éventuellement avec le directeur.

Une fois devant la porte, Harry tendit l'oreille, il entendait de nombreuse voix en provenance de l'intérieur. Probablement les directeurs étaient en grande discussion à propos d'un sujet de politique quelconque, le jeune homme n'hésita donc pas à frapper à la porte, puis à entrer un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-toujours entrain de papoter les retraités ?!... Une dizaine de personnes qu'il connaissait plus ou moins tournèrent la tête vers lui, dans un mouvement commun, et c'était sans compter les tableaux qui paraissaient eux aussi surpris de le voir perturber de la sorte leur petite réunion.

Sous le regard de toutes les personnes présentes, Harry se figea.

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour Harry ! Le salua chaleureusement Charlie Weasley, il était accompagné de son frère Bill. Harry reconnut aussi McGonagall, Lupin et Kingsley. Les autres lui furent présentés avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent pour « visiter le parc ». Le fils de McGonagall, une amie de Charlie (eh oui, je suis désolé !!), un nouvel auror, et des confrères de Bill étaient invités à l'occasion du concert. Seul Remus resta dans le bureau afin de discuter un peu avec Sirius et Harry, pendant que le jeune homme s'asseyait dans un confortable fauteuil rouge installé pour l'occasion, l'ancien professeur rangea discrètement des plans et une carte.

-Il va y avoir du monde ce soir, commença Harry sur le ton de la simple remarque anodine, vous allez en profiter pour discuter ?

Mine de rien, il arrivait sans détour au sujet qu'il souhaitait aborder, enfin pas tant que ça vu le sourire mal dissimulé de Lupin...

-de quoi voudrais tu que l'on discute ?

-de disparitions et de réapparitions par exemple...

-Ah je vois, on ne peut pas dire que ça passe vraiment inaperçu, surtout aux yeux d'Hermione ! En disant cela, Remus lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

-et ce n'est pas tout ! Elle a aussi remarqué qu'il ne s'agissait que de sorciers sang-mêlé ! Vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ?

-Aussi curieux que son père, s'exclama Sirius, n'est-ce pas Lunard ? La réponse est oui, l'ordre est sur cette affaire.

-Et... attendit Harry.

-Et tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que les mangemorts recherchent quelqu'un. Il y a ceux qui pensent que ça a un rapport avec le vol du choipeau magique...

-et du livre à la grande bibliothèque ?

Harry avait dit ça sans réfléchir, tout à coup il lui paraissait logique que tous ces évènements soient liés, instinctivement.

Sirius et Remus le regardèrent un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis ils échangèrent un regard.

-peut-être que c'est lié... Mais il ne faut pas croire que tout ce que fait Voldemort à forcément un rapport avec un unique plan. Et il y a les autres qui pensent que Voldemort se contente de tuer les sorciers d'origine moldue !

-Tous ces morts feraient partie d'un vague programme d'élimination ?

-Pas très réjouissant n'est-ce pas ?

-Et vous, vous pensez quoi ?

-Nous... Enfin Lupin se contente d'empêcher les meurtres, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important à l'heure actuelle, quand à moi, je fais parti de la première catégorie de personnes, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de réfléchir.

En disant cela, son visage s'assombrit quelques instants, mais très rapidement il retrouva son sourire, effaçant la tristesse.

-Dumbledore trouvera une solution, avec le ministre de la magie, ils se réunissent souvent, les choses se mettent en place.

-Comme avec ces plans que tu as rangé Remus ?

Sirius arrêta de tapoter le bord du lit de sa peinture pour écouter la réponse de Lupin.

-Ces plans ? Bon, je suppose que ça ne te mettra pas plus en danger que tu ne l'es déjà... Alors je vais te dire ce qu'il en est. Grâce aux informations apportées par ...

-Rogue !! Compléta Sirius dans un grondement de voix.

-Professeur Rogue ! Modifia Lupin.

Bon pour faire simple, Voldemort est le gardien du secret pour la localisation de sa planque. Mais Severus nous a donné quelques infos, qui associées aux rapports fait pas les aurors ont permit de la localiser avec précision.

Dernièrement il se trouve en France, à Paris pour être précis. D'ailleurs je peux te dire qu'en ce moment même, des aurors sont entrain de tout faire pour diminuer l'activité des mangemorts dans la région parisienne. Il lui montrait un vague point situé près d'un court d'eau plutôt imposant. (Oui, Audery et toute sa clique commencent à faire parler d'eux...) Quand à savoir ce qu'ils sont venus faire... Carambouilles et morve de troll !

Après ces révélations, Harry et les deux maraudeurs discutèrent de choses importantes jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui fasse remarquer qu'il était l'heure de se préparer pour le concert.

-En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce qui doit être fait le sera, et on contrera ses plans. Alors pendant ce temps, va profiter de ta jeunesse, tout comme ton père l'a fait avant d'appartenir à l'ordre.

Une heure après, il se trouvait en compagnie de Ron et Martin pour déjeuner avant le début du concert.

Pour l'occasion, la Grande Salle avait été décoré de grands voiles oranges, faisant comme un chapiteau au dessus de leurs têtes, les tables habituelles avaient été remplacé par des tables rondes sur lesquelles se trouvaient les différents plats en libre service.

Les élèves discutaient tranquillement pendant que le décors se mettaient en place, tout en savourant la tarte à la mêlasse du dessert.

Quand Harry entra pour de bon dans la salle de concert, le décor avait changé du tout au tout. Accompagné de Léa qui s'était revêtue pour l'occasion d'une jupe longue et d'un t-shirt à l'image des Chats Chatoyants, il eut la sensation de rentrer chez quelqu'un. Avec quelques lampes, des bouts de tissus et des lumières, le groupe de musique avait réussit à créer une ambiance intime, et ce malgré la taille de la Grande Salle.

Pour l'occasion, le mur du hall avait été recouvert d'une large fresque représentant les membres du groupe qui se produisaient le soir même, des ballons volant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, accrochés à des petits oiseaux en papier. Cette décoration conférait au hall un aspect délicieusement kitch. Des élèves arrivaient de toute part, excités à l'idée de voir un groupe aussi connu et réputé. Bientôt la salle fut remplie de spectateurs de tout genre, du jeune fan qui sautait juste devant le scène, jusqu'à McGonagall qui bougeait discrètement son pied en dessous la table.

Accompagné de ses amis, Harry dansa avec plaisir sur les airs énergiques et entraînants des percutions, se défoulant d'un trimestre d'effort au rythme des instruments à cuivre.

Epuisé, Harry finit par regagner sa table, où l'attendaient Hermione et Neville qui n'avaient pas osé se risquer au milieu des nombreux fans, dont certains étaient même cornus et ailés. Ginny se proposa pour aller chercher de la bièreaubeurre avec lui. La jeune fille semblait remontée contre Martin et son grand frère.

-Et comme Luna lui fait un peu peur, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, il a de ces idées des fois ; il s'incruste avec Martin et moi, et évidement ils commencent à rigoler ensemble, et je me retrouve à danser avec Luna. C'est pas avec Martin que je suis venue ? Mais, Harry, dis quelque chose...

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait plus, une bouteille dans chaque main il regardait fixement Rogue entrain de discuter vivement avec Dumbledore.

Celui-ci semblait catastrophé par ce qu'il entendait, mais il répondit calmement à Rogue qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de la salle d'un pas décidé.

L'occasion était trop belle, et Harry n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de déposer les bouteilles dans les bras de Ginny et de lui dire de prévenir Léa qu'il reviendrait dans un instant. Il se lança à la poursuite de son professeur de potion. Une fois dans l'obscurité des couloirs, Harry eut du mal à le distinguer, il se dirigeait rapidement vers son bureau, et après l'avoir verrouillé, il se hâta vers l'entrée du château. Toujours à ses trousse, il ne remarqua pas deux jeunes filles, l'une brune et l'autre blonde qui se faisaient face au bout du couloir alors qu'il revenait un peu sur ses pas. De même, il ne vit pas la brune se transformer en panthère et tourner autour de l'autre pour se défendre.

Trop pressé, il ne fit pas attention à cette scène et poursuivit son chemin. Une fois dehors il regretta de ne pas avoir eut le temps de prendre sa cape, un froid mordant lui transperçait la peau, lui gelant les os ; en plus, il craignait d'être vu, la reflet de la lune éclairant d'une lumière surnaturelle le terrain dégagé entre l'orée de la forêt interdite et la sortie du château.

Hésitant un instant, Harry finit par se lancer à la poursuite de Rogue, faisant tous les efforts possibles pour éviter d'être repéré par les personnes qu'il apercevait à l'ombre des arbres.

Quand enfin il se sentit à l'abri dissimulé par un buisson, il se faufila à travers les arbres pour être à portée d'oreille de Rogue et de ses invités. Mais très vite il se rendit compte que les invités en question ne l'étaient pas vraiment, il s'agissait plus vraisemblablement de mangemorts déterminés à kidnapper un jeune sang-mêlé. Justement, Flitwick, terrorisé par ce qu'il était obligé de faire, avançait, contraint par un imperium du professeur, dans leur direction. A la connaissance de Harry, son ami correspondait parfaitement à cette définition, ayant une mère moldu. Ils voulaient transformer Seamus en zombie !

N'écoutant plus sa raison, il se jeta dans les broussailles, pour défendre son ami, la baguette à la main. Déboulant devant eux, il lança un premier sort qui stupéfixa l'un des mangemorts, il en restait trois qui commençaient déjà à reprendre leurs esprits. Alors Harry se jeta à terre pour éviter un rayon bleu et se redressa vite pour viser le plus petit d'entre eux afin de l'immobiliser à son tour.

-Expelliarmus ! Siffla l'un des deux mangemort encore valides. Le sort atteint Harry de plein fouet, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut brutalement désarmé. Avant de subir le sort que l'homme cagoulé comptait lui faire subir, Harry croisa le regard de Rogue. Il semblait en proie à un gros dilemme.

-Le maître sera content de nous si on lui ramène Potter en plus du jeune Finnigan.

Harry était coincé, sa baguette se trouvait hors de portée, au pied de ce qui semblait être Bellatrix Lesgranges, et déjà l'un des mangemort s'éloignait avec Seamus stupéfixé, en le dissimulant sous une cape d'invisibilité devant le regard impuissant de ses professeurs de potion et de sortilège.

-Le seigneur ténébreux vous remercie Severus et Fedenn, on vous contacte pour le projet dont on vous a parlé. Mais il est fort probable qu'il ne soit plus d'actualité étant donné la bonne nouvelle de ce soir.

Mr Potter ? Vous allez venir avec nous.

-vous permettez ? L'interrompit Rogue, par mesure de précaution. Et il se tourna vers Harry, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin aux lèvres.

-Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il puisse révéler ma situation en cas d'erreur de votre part : Oubliette !

Au contact du sort, Harry ressentit un vague déséquilibre, comme un égarement, mais très rapidement il retrouva ses esprits.

Sur ce, Rogue se fondit dans l'ombre, aussi discrètement que sa tenue noire le permettait, rapidement suivit par Mr Flitwick, peut habitué à faire de telles choses.

Le mangemort qui semblait être Lucius Malefoy se retourna vers Harry.

-On réanime tout le monde et on y va, mais commençons par toi.

Se disant, il pointa sa baguette sur Harry et prononça :

-Petrificus totalus ! Mais, sous le choc que représente la rencontre avec une panthère lancée à pleine vitesse, le sort de Lucius Malefoy n'atteint pas Harry, mais se perdit dans la nuit. Immédiatement après, une jeune fille apparut dans un éclat de cheveux dorés, se jetant à la suite du fauve dans la bataille ; Elle pointa sa main vers le dernier mangemort valide et prononça la formule de désarmement. L'homme visé fut propulsé avec puissance contre un arbre.

-Harry ! S'exclama Léa, inquiète de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son cavalier de la soirée. Tu vas bien ?

-ça va, il m'a raté. J'ai vu passer une panthère ? C'était toi ?

Léa acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers Maugrey Fol'œil, Lupin et les frères Weasley qui accouraient dans leur direction.

-Vous n'avez rien ? leur demandèrent-ils, tout essoufflé par cette course. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ici tous les trois ? Et qui est cette jeune fille, je ne la reconnais pas ? Oh... Qu'est-ce que ces hommes font là ?

Lupin venait de découvrir les quatre mangemorts étendus à leurs pieds, oubliant l'étrange jeune fille qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'affection, comme si elle le connaissait mais qu'elle avait plaisir à le redécouvrir.

-C'est vrai, qui est cette fille, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Léa.

-Pas la moindre idée, il faudrait lui demander.

-Vous vous occupez de ces hommes ? Interrogea Harry, je peux le lâcher ?

Sous le regard attentif d'Alastor, il s'éloigna du mangemort pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille blonde à l'apparence d'ange.

Lupin les regarda d'un œil méfiant s'éloigner pour discuter avec l'inconnue mystérieusement arrivée au bon moment, mais ne dit rien.

La jeune fille essuyait distraitement une goutte de sang qui perlait d'une griffure sur sa joue droite, quand elle remarqua Harry et Léa, elle leva calmement les yeux vers eux en leur souriant.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir griffé, s'excusa Léa, mais j'ai été surprise, tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure dans le couloir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas dut être là de toute façon, il faut que je m'en aille...

-Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça ! La rattrapa Léa, dis nous qui tu es.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis elle se décida à parler.

-Je m'appelle Séléné, et... je vois que tu n'es pas seul ici non plus Harry. Je vous souhaite que tout cela s'arrête enfin, que vous ne...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, sa voix s'était brisée. Baissant les yeux, elle ajouta :

-Il faut que j'y aille, je me suis trompé de destination ! Et elle rigola à sa phrase, les yeux pétillants de joie.

A la suite de ça, elle se détourna d'eux et partit tranquillement en jouant avec deux petits sabliers, elle paraissait très contente, sautillante dans la neige.

-Tu crois qu'on la reverra ? Demanda Léa.

-Je ne pense pas.

Et ensemble, ils la regardèrent s'évanouir dans la nuit, laissant un vide au milieu des flocons de neige.

_Fin de la petite blague !!  
_

_je precise que séléné ne fait qu'une apparition occasionnelle, elle ne reviendra pas.  
pour ceux qui voudrait la revoir, je leur conseille d'aller lire la fic: Harry Potter et le miroir de parenze, ainsi que sa suite hp et la comédienne au double jeu. Par enola83. c'était un petit délire... voili, et j'ai eu la flemme de le corriger, surtout que j'aime assez le passage ou elle s'en va! mdr... enfin, je me comprend! tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas faire attention a elle, elle ne reviendra pas._


	15. Au square Grimmaud

_Deux chapitres d'un coup, je suis gentille non? ça merite bien une petite review quand vous aurez lu, parce que j'avoue que je me sens un peu seule pour l'instant... Meme si je posterais ma fic jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive, j'aime bien avoir l'avis des lecteurs...  
voili, alors bonne lecture!_

**  
**

**Chapitre 21 : au square Grimmaurd.**

Affalé sur la banquette du Poudlard express, Harry marmonnait tout seul contre la décision abusive de vouloir leur faire passer Noël ailleurs que dans le château où il avait passé tous ses Noël jusqu'à maintenant (enfin depuis qu'il ne les passait pas tristement en « famille » avec les Dursley !).

-pourquoi doit-on passer Noël chez Sirius ? On est toujours resté à Poudlard les autres années.

-C'est peut-être le moment de changer, en plus on va sûrement passer de très bon moment là bas, je ne vois ce qui t'embête !

Hermione avait raison, et Harry le savait, mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner dans ce couloir où Léa disait que cette jeune fille était apparue, pour essayer de trouver autre chose que Peeves entrain de traumatiser un premier année.

La jeune fille lui avait racontée avant de partir, comment elle avait d'abord crut à une farce d'un Serpentard en la croisant dans les couloirs, se transformant en panthère pour faire peur à l'éventuel agresseur. Puis sa stupeur en se rendant compte qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une jeune femme, étrange mais paraissant inoffensive.

Quand elle avait vu passer Flitwick entraînant Seamus avec lui, elle n'avait plus pensé à Séléné jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit à ses côtés dans son attaque contre les mangemorts.

Et les explications apportées par la jeune fille ne l'avait pas beaucoup éclairé sur son identité...

Mais il valait mieux ne plus y penser, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne la reverrait probablement jamais.

Les évènements de la nuit passée le laissaient perplexe, un peu comme si il avait du mal à sortir d'un rêve particulièrement réel. Une apparition étrange, Léa qui se révèle on ne peut plus féline, les mangemorts qui kidnappent Seamus ! Tout ça donnait à réfléchir.

Quitter Poudlard, à bien y réfléchir, était peut-être la meilleur chose à faire, pour pouvoir faire le point sur tout ça, au calme. Enfin si la présence des Weasley et des membres de l'ordre, et surtout de Mme Black, permettait d'obtenir un milieu silencieux. Sans compter la perspective peu réjouissante de se trouver enfermé dans une maison remplie de choses inconnues et parfois menaçantes... Heureusement, l'ignoble Kreattur ne serait plus là.

-A quoi penses-tu Harry, on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à étriper quelqu'un !

-C'est un peu ça, répondit Harry en se tournant vers la porte du compartiment où ils étaient tous installés.

Martin tentait sans succès de l'ouvrir, utilisant sa baguette comme levier avant d'essayer « alohomora ». Avec Léa, ils allaient passer Noël en famille en France, et pour eux cette occasion de retrouver leurs parents n'avaient que trop tardée. Quand à Neville, installé dans un coin à côté d'Hermione, il semblait impatient, alternant les phases où il discutait doucement avec Hermione, et celles où il fixait un point dans son esprit, un sourire sur les lèvres. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il passait ses vacances à Londres, en compagnie de ses parents et de sa grand-mère, et Harry ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il se réjouissait tant à l'idée de rester deux semaines entre une auberge et l'hôpital sainte Mangouste...

Après avoir lutté un petit bout de temps contre le panneau coulissant de la porte, Martin finit par réussir à l'ouvrir. Légèrement échevelé par son combat avec la porte récalcitrante, il remit ses boucles en place et s'exclama comme si de rien n'était :

-Et personne ne s'est demandé où j'étais passé depuis un quart d'heure qu'on a quitté la gare ?!

-On t'a vu partir vers l'avant du train, on attendait juste que tu reviennes avec un sac rempli de bonbons ! Répondit Ginny en s'avançant malicieusement vers lui. (Une action peut-elle être malicieuse... ? on va dire que oui !)

-Et si j'avais été enlevé comme Seamus ?

-Aurait-on un parent moldu sans que je le sache ? Demanda Léa feignant la surprise.

-Euh... non... Mais on ne sait jamais... Eh ! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de se défendre contre Ginny, celle-ci brandissait maintenant sa baguette, le menaçant d'un sortilège de chauve furie si il ne lui donnait pas immédiatement le paquet qu'il cachait derrière son dos.

-N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, la prévint-il, et si jamais tu deviens violente, le contenu de ce joli sac risque d'en pâtir !

Martin balançait le sachet tant convoité devant les yeux de Harry. Celui-ci n'en avait pas particulièrement envi, mais il était bien trop tentant d'embêter un peu ce jeune homme on ne peut plus sûr de lui.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa le sachet qui se balançait sous ses yeux, mais au moment de l'envoyer à Neville, une douleur vive lui enserra toute la tête. Irradiant de sa cicatrice, elle se répercutait dans tout son corps, lui donnant la nausée. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'eut plus aucun repère, tout tournait autour de lui. Prenant sur lui, il respira profondément, et tenta d'analyser ce qui se passait. La douleur continuait d'augmenter, et il avait beaucoup de mal à rassembler ses idées, un peu comme si on fouillait dans sa tête, à la façon... oui, c'était ça, à la façon du legilimens. Maintenant qu'il en avait prit conscience, de nombreux souvenirs jaillissaient de toute part dans son esprit, s'imposant à lui comme un invité non désiré. Son arrivée à Poudlard, la première fois qu'il avait attrapé le vif d'or, la mort de Sirius lui apparurent successivement pour ensuite laisser place à la vision de ... Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit ça, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache ! Sans aucune difficulté, Harry localisa une présence sombre au milieu du flot des souvenirs, et faisant appelle à toute sa puissance magique, il la repoussa aux limites de son esprit, en bloquant définitivement l'accès. Comment ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il était intimement persuadé que plus jamais Voldemort ne pourrait recommencer ce qu'il venait de faire.

Violer ses pensées...

Car il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui, c'était bien le mage noir qui venait de fouiller dans sa tête, qui d'autre aurait pu en faire autant ?

Revenant dans le Poudlard Express, il se rendit compte qu'il était assis par terre, la tête dans les mains, il ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de ses amis, mais il se doutait bien qu'ils le fixaient, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

Aussi, il s'accorda quelques secondes avant de se redresser.

Sept visages était tournés vers lui. Harry espéra qu'il n'avait pas passé trop de temps la tête dans les mains, sinon ils auraient des crampes !!

-Harry... ça va ?

-c'est ta cicatrice ?

Déjà deux questions auxquelles il ne saurait pas répondre, ça commençait bien.

-Oui, répondit-il, il valait mieux ne pas compliquer les choses. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, et les jumeaux non plus.

-Alors, heureux ou furieux ?

Evidement, s'il ne disait rien, ils ne pourraient pas se douter de ce qui s'était passé. Alors prenant sur lui, malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait toujours le cerveau, il raconta ce qui s'était passé.

-pourtant tu maîtrises l'occlumancie ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème puisque j'ai réussi à le repousser, C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il essayait de voir quelque chose et non pas de me faire voir. Ça change tout.

-et tu sais ce qu'il cherchait ?

-Non.

Une information sur Rogue, un point faible, ou tout simplement lui faire peur, il y avait trop de possibilités !

-Je pense que je n'ai rien laissé paraître de vraiment important.

-Sauf que tu es gentil et courageux, donc prévisible, Ajouta Hermione, ne te laisse surtout pas manipuler !

-Tu crois que j'ai peut-être oublié ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier ?!

Il avait haussé le ton sans le savoir, reprenant son calme, il ajouta.

-De toute façon, ça, il le sait depuis longtemps. Je pense donc qu'il n'aura rien apprit d'intéressant, et de nouveau.

-Il faudra en parler à Dumbledore quand il viendra au square Grimmaurd, il saura quoi faire.

-je sais parfaitement quoi faire, l'interrompit Harry, il faut continuer à nous entraîner.

-Et tu n'as rien vu qui pourrait être un de ses souvenirs quand tu l'as repoussé ?

-Vous pourriez vous taire un peu, gronda Harry. Le silence se fit, mais voyant que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, il se dépêcha d'ajouter :

-Excusez moi, mais il faut que je m'aère. Et il sortit précipitamment, en chancelant un peu. Une fois au calme dans le couloir, il tenta de se convaincre que ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas si méchant, et puis après tout il avait bien le droit de craquer un peu. Entre le concert foutu, l'enlèvement de Seamus sous ses yeux et la tentative de Voldemort, il n'en pouvait plus, en plus avec tout ça, il avait raté l'intervention de Donaghan Tremlett, le bassiste des bizarr'sisters, qui selon Ron avait été énorme !!

-Juste pour une fois, j'aimerais être normal, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Normal, avoir une scolarité comme celle de son père, à déculotter certaines personnes si il le fallait vraiment, et surtout connaître tous les aspects de celle-ci et pas seulement le côté découverte des pires moments sombres d'une vie.

Il ne voulait plus être l'acteur principal d'une prophétie effrayante.

Pendant qu'il explorait ces sombres pensées, Léa s'était aventurée dans le couloir, allant même jusqu'à se glisser à ses côtés.

Elle l'observa un instant, attendant un signe de sa part. Voyant qu'il ne viendrait pas, elle se pencha vers lui.

-Eh, l'appelât-elle doucement, au moins, tu n'es pas seul.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle en se redressant, comme s'il voulait mieux considérer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. S'il avait été seul pour affronter ce qui l'attendait, comment considérerait-il la chose ? Sans nul doute, ça ne serait pas envisageable. En gros, elle avait touché le point sensible.

-C'est vrai, mais des fois j'étouffe un peu, avoua-t-il, je sais qu'ils ont raison pour tout ce qu'ils disent, mais on a pas toujours envie d'entendre la vérité...

-oui, je vois. Alors je vais t'attendre dans le compartiment avec les autres. Elle lui sourit et s'en alla.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Harry se surprit à être encore entrain de sourire : la présence de Léa avait le don de l'apaiser. En plus ; les bonbons, derrière la cloison à laquelle il s'appuyait, l'appelaient, criant de leurs petites voix sucrées et appétissantes.

Alors qu'il hésitait encore devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement et une main en jaillit pour l'agripper et l'entraîner dans le compartiment.

-Tu as vu, il y a une nouvelle carte dans le chocogrenouilles, c'est Zaccharias Dots.

Sur la photo, l'actuel ministre de la magie lui souriait chaleureusement, inclinant la tête à son intention.

-Si seulement ses idées étaient réalisables, pensa tout haut Harry.

-Tu voudrais que les moldus et les sorciers cohabitent ? Demanda Hermione, c'est bien de ça que tu parles ?

-c'est bien de ça que je parle, mais je me demande ce que ça donnerait.

-Des dragons qui marchent à pile.

-Les technologies seraient mises en commun.

-ça ne serait pas évident en tout cas, conclut Ginny qui avait du mal à imaginer une telle situation. Vous imaginez tous les sorciers qui n'ont jamais côtoyés de moldus de toute leur vie ?!

-Et encore, intervint Martin, eux connaissent l'existence des moldus ! Imagine plutôt la réaction des moldus si ils venaient à apprendre l'existence d'un monde caché depuis tant de siècles... voir même des millénaires !

-il n'y a qu'à voir mon oncle, dit Harry sur un ton désespéré, c'est donc bien ce que je disais : dommage que ces idées ne soient pas réalisables ! En plus qui nous dit qu'un équivalent de Voldemort en moldu ne peut pas apparaître, je me souviens de mes cours d'histoire à l'école primaire, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont capables de choses on ne peut plus affreuses.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour observer ses amis. On ne pouvait pas dire que ses propos apportaient la joie et la bonne humeur. Hermione se décida à parler.

-De toute façon, que l'on reste entre sorciers ou qu'on dévoile notre existence aux moldus, il y aura des aspects positifs et d'autres qui le sont moins.

-C'est comme dans les dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, affirma Ron en en piquant un à Martin, il y en a qui sont bon et puis il y a ceux qui ont le goût... Mais c'est horrible ! Martin tu l'as fait exprès j'en suis sur !

Le rouquin était devenu tout vert en croquant sa friandise, manifestement, elle n'était pas à son goût.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, au rythme du passage de Dean qui avait du mal à se remettre de la disparition de son meilleur ami, de Luna et de bien d'autre. L'absence de Malefoy et ses deux acolytes rendaient le voyage plus calme, mais surtout plus agréable !

Sur le quai, un rassemblement digne d'un homme politique les attendait. Harry reconnut Kingsley, Lupin, Maugrey et Tonks avec sa chevelure de feu, d'autres personnes en tenues noires très strictes se tenaient à leurs côtés.

-Ce sont des hommes du ministère, les informa Lupin après les avoir chaleureusement salués, ils vont nous escorter là où nous voulons aller.

Tonks se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil, Maugrey fit rouler son œil magique dans tous les sens, et les hommes en noir les pressèrent de tout côté.

De toute part on lui demandait de se dépêcher, à tel point qu'il ne put prendre le temps de dire au revoir à Neville et aux jumeaux.

Prenant la cage d'Hedwige dans un bras et sa malle par l'autre, il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers les voitures mises à disposition.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir traversé la gare sous l'œil curieux des moldus, il se retrouva assis à l'arrière d'une voiture de fonction grise, entre Hermione et Lupin.

-C'est nouveau que le ministère s'inquiète de notre sécurité, fit remarquer Harry.

-Alors réfléchissons, commença Lupin un rien sarcastique, nous avons un nouveau ministre, Voldemort ne te veux pas du bien, des sang-mêlés se font enlever, et tu as faillit y passer hier soir... Je me demande bien pourquoi toutes ces mesures de sécurité ont été prises !

Vexé, Harry se tassa autant qu'il le put dans sa banquette. Hermione rigolait doucement en essayant de ne pas contrarier plus son ami.

-Et où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-elle à Lupin pour détourner le sujet.

-Dans un bâtiment officiel près de chez Sirius, on pourra aller au square Grimmaurd plus discrètement à partir de cet endroit.

-Et sinon, vous avez des nouvelles à propos de Seamus ? Et les mangemorts que vous avez arrêtez hier soir, ils sont devenus quoi ?

Avec toutes les questions qu'il avait à poser, il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux bien longtemps.

-ça s'est produit trop brusquement, les agents sur le terrain n'ont pas eut le temps de réagir. Toute fois, il y a eu du mouvement dans le coin de la planque de Voldemort, donc il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il s'y trouve.

-Et pourquoi ne pas intervenir en force dans sa planque ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Tout simplement parce qu'elle est protégé par le sortilège fidelitas et un sort de camouflage très puissant, tout comme le square Grimmaurd. Donc tu imagines qu'il est difficile d'intervenir dans ces conditions.

-oui, avoua la jeune fille, mais il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire !!

-Tant que le clan adverse ne fera pas d'erreur, je crains que notre champ d'action soit assez limité. Mais on fait tout pour les faire trébucher, la rassura Lupin. Pour ce qui est de l'endroit où les prisonniers sont gardés, ils sont à Azcaban, gardés par des géants en attendant de trouver mieux, Hagrid et son frère nous ont été d'une grande aide. On est arrivé.

Le chauffeur les fit descendre dans ce qui ressemblait à une station d'épuration des eaux usagées. L'odeur qui y régnait les fit pincer le nez de dégoût.

- Quel horreur! S'exclama Hermione en essayant un sort de désensibilisation, ils auraient put trouver un endroit plus sympathique, dépêchons nous d'aller dans la partie cachée.

-il n'y a pas de partie cachée, c'est juste un lieu sécurisé, où les moldus ne risquent pas de s'aventurer. Ne fais pas cette tête Hermione ! On ne va pas rester longtemps.

Hermione était on ne peut plus énervée, plus que la situation ne le méritait aux yeux de Harry. A bien y réfléchir, elle se comportait de façon un peu incohérente depuis leur départ de Poudlard. Mise à part les messes basses avec Neville, elle restait souvent le regard dans le vague, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Il se doutait bien qu'un tel état était sans nul doute dut au souvenir de ses parents, la proximité des fêtes de fin d'année n'arrangeant rien à la situation.

-on sera bientôt arrivé, la rassura-t-il.

En effet, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que tout le monde soit là, et avec le sort de désensibilisation, cette attente fut supportable.

-Vous êtes tous là, s'informa Tonks, bon c'est bien, on va utiliser la poudre de cheminette, ça sera plus prudent. Harry tu passes devant ?

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cheminée qui venait d'apparaître à la place de la grosse cuve.

-Mais si cette cuve est en fait une cheminée, comment ça se fait que ça sente si mauvais ? Demanda-t-il à Tonks.

-Pose pas de questions inutiles et prend une poignée de poudre, dépêche toi, on a pas trois heures !

Poussé par Tonks, il n'eut pas le choix.

Il prit une poignée de poudre et s'avança.

-12 Square grimmaurd, hurla-t-il pour éviter de refaire la même erreur que la première fois qu'il avait empruntée ce moyen de transport. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas se retrouver coincé dans une cheminée de moldu !

Il arriva sans encombre dans la cuisine de Sirius, personne n'était là pour les attendre. Afin de laisser la place aux suivants, il s'avança un peu vers la porte, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit.

-Kreattur, siffla-t-il avec haine.

Il distinguait ses yeux brillant dans l'ombre en dessous de la table, l'elfe le fixait de ses grands yeux. Voyant le regard haineux que lui jetait Harry, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'obscurité.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à lui depuis l'accident de Sirius au ministère de la magie, et de le voir ricaner, une lueur de folie au fond des yeux, donna envie à Harry d'oublier tous les beaux discours d'Hermione à propos de la dure vie des elfes de maison et de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire manger toutes les chaussettes que son amie avait tricoté depuis un an et demi.

Il allait joindre le geste à sa pensée quand Ginny arriva derrière lui.

-Tiens, Maman n'est pas là ? Puis se rendant compte de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, elle s'empressa d'attraper Harry par le bras, l'empêchant d'utiliser sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? S'il est toujours là, c'est que Sirius ne l'a pas congédié, ni fait étriper, attends de connaître les raisons de son choix !

Le jeune homme hésita longuement mais finit par se détourner de l'elfe avec regret, celui-ci s'était réfugié dans son antre.

-Tu as sans doute raison, avoua-t-il à regret, mais si jamais il fait un geste de travers, explication de Sirius convaincante ou pas, je...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, Ron et Hermione ainsi que Remus étaient maintenant présents dans la cuisine, le regardant avec curiosité.

-Personne pour nous accueillir, s'étonna Lupin, allons voir où son vos parents dit-il en s'adressant à Ginny et Ron, ils ne doivent pas être très loin.

Cette supposition se confirma lorsque Mr et Mme Weasley poussèrent la porte, se précipitant vers Ginny et Ron.

-Vous allez bien mes enfants ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en embrassant sa fille, risquant de l'étouffer, et toi Harry ? Tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs hier soir ! Mais heureusement tout s'est bien passé. On a eut une de ces peurs quand on a sut, et ce pauvre Seamus, on a vu ses parents, ils sont effondrés. On a put que les rassurer en leur disant qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il soit relâché comme d'autre...

Mme Weasley serrait tout le monde dans ses bras tout en parlant, Ron avait l'air plutôt effrayé de voir sa mère parler comme ça.

-ça va maman, dit-il en la repoussant, on va bien.

-Fred et George vont venir s'installer ici pour les vacances eux aussi, je serais plus rassurer, continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était, Hermione, comment va-tu ?

-Bien, Mme Weasley, répondit-elle en reculant un peu sous l'assaut, je vais bien...

-Vos affaires sont dans vos chambres, l'interrompit Mr Weasley, Molly, laisse les un peu respirer !

Une fois installé au calme dans leur chambre, Ron et Harry s'étonnèrent de l'attitude de Mme Weasley.

-Je ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis...Le rouquin réfléchit un instant, en fait je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

-Même quand je m'en étais sortit contre le magyar à pointe, elle n'avait pas paru aussi soulagée de me revoir entier !

-pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que tu échappes de justesse à une attaque de Voldemort !

-Oui, c'est presque devenu une habitude, rigola Harry, il doit y avoir autre chose.

-ils ont intérêt à nous laisser assister aux réunions de l'ordre cette fois-ci, grommela Ron, on a l'âge maintenant non ?

-Je crains que non, soupira Harry, et même si ils nous laissaient y assister, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

-C'es toujours mieux d'être au courant non ? Tu viens, on va voir Buck ? Proposa-t-il, il est dans la chambre de Sirius.

Les quelques jours avant Noël passèrent ainsi, tranquillement, alternant les après-midi à s'occuper de Buck, qui était très content d'avoir de la compagnie, les discussions avec les différents membres de l'ordre qui passaient parfois, et les bêtises et autre farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley qui étaient arrivés juste après les trois élèves de Poudlard.

Ils n'eurent pas l'autorisation d'assister aux réunions de l'ordre, mais ils eurent de nombreux échos.

La situation dans le monde de la magie était maintenant à la limite de la panique, des sorciers enfants de moldus et leur famille se faisaient régulièrement attaquer par des mangemorts, et trois autres sang-mêlés avaient été retrouvé errant dans un centre commercial. Harry comprenait mieux l'attitude Mme Weasley.

Malgré tout, ils avaient eu l'autorisation de sortir une journée au chemin de traverse pour faire leurs courses de Noël, mais les vacances passaient tout de même lentement, enfermé dans la maison des Black. Seul Sirius, dont le portrait était suspendu à la place de celui de sa mère (que Dumbledore avait finalement réussi à enlever), n'avait pas été aussi joyeux depuis longtemps, passant d'un tableau à l'autre en discutant avec tout le monde.

Heureusement une autre sortie au chemin de traverse était prévue pour leur permettre de s'aérer un peu.

En attendant, Noël était là, et Harry avait du mal à dormir. Eveillé alors que tout le monde dormait dans la maison, il écoutait les bruits nombreux et plus ou moins identifiables.

Ne parvenant pas à retrouver le sommeil, il décida de se lever, peut-être que Sirius serait éveillé lui aussi. Sans faire de bruit, il se dirigea vers la porte, évitant les quelques cadeaux qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre, et l'ouvrit.

Des ronflements venaient de la chambre d'à côté : est-ce que les hippogriffes pouvaient ronfler eux aussi ?

Rigolant tout seul de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Harry se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers l'escalier, en évitant les lattes de parquet traîtresses et grinçantes. Il pensait maintenant aux restes de gâteau qui l'attendaient dans la cuisine. Seul petit problème, il n'était pas le seul à avoir une insomnie, quelqu'un s'agitait en bas et semblait se diriger vers les escaliers.

Qui que ce soit, Harry ne tenait pas à le rencontrer, ainsi il se cacha dans un recoin du couloir. Calé entre une porte et un porte-cape, il attendit que la personne retourne dans sa chambre. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à apparaître. Ombre dans l'obscurité, Harry la regarda passer devant lui sans faire de bruit. C'était Mme Weasley. Harry était sur qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, et pourtant elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui dans un mouvement déséquilibré. D'une étrange voix, elle s'adressa à lui, de loin.

- Prends garde à l'ombre qui grandit, l'heure approche !

L'heure où tu te révéleras aux yeux de tous,

L'heure où ton destin se mettra en marche.

Quand l'élève est près, le maître va apparaître...

Mais Mme Weasley n'en dit pas plus et continua son chemin, comme si de rien n'était.

Harry resta seul dans son coin, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. On aurait dit Trelawney lors de sa troisième année. Etait-il possible que... non ! Mme Weasley n'avait pas le don, enfin il n'était pas au courant... Il ne s'agissait tout de même pas d'une nouvelle prophétie ou d'un truc dans le genre !?

Jetant un regard dans le couloir, Harry hésita à retourner dans sa chambre pour réveiller Ron, mais finalement il reprit son chemin vers la cuisine. Sirius était effectivement là, ronflant affalé sur le lit de la gente dame originelle habitante du tableau en question, celle-ci devait se contenter du grand fauteuil recouvert de velours rouge.

-Sirius le gentil homme, chuchota Harry pour lui-même tout en se servant un verre d'eau et une part de tarte.

-tu as l'air troublé, lui fit remarquer Sirius quand il se rendit compte de la présence de son neveu, c'est pour ça que tu es debout à cette heure ci ?

-A l'origine, non, je voulais juste manger une part de gâteau, mais... Je viens de... Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre, je ne comprends pas... Il ne savait pas comment présenter la chose. Bon, pour faire simple, Mme Weasley a fait une sorte de prophétie il y a cinq minutes dans le couloir la haut, mais elle ne voulait rien dire !! En plus elle ressemblait étrangement à de vieilles répliques de film.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait, demanda Sirius en se réveillant complètement, elle parlait de Voldemort ?

- Non, elle parlait d'ombre qui arrive, de maître et d'élève, rien de très concret... En fait ça voulait dire tout ... et rien !

-Elle s'exprimait comment ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui est en transe.

Harry hésita à dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, son parrain commençant à réprimer un fou rire.

-Je ne savais pas que Mme Weasley avait ce don, ça m'a étonné.

-pas étonnant ! Lui répondit Sirius en explosant de rire, il rigolait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, secoué de terribles hoquets.

Un petit peu irrité par son comportement, Harry cherchait à comprendre les raisons de son hilarité, est-ce que tout le monde devenait fou dans cette maison ? Que Molly soit en proie à une crise de délire aigue, ou qu'elle ait fait une véritable prophétie, il n'y avait vraiment rien de réjouissant !

-je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de marrant...


	16. Noël tu es si belle!

**Chapitre 22 : Noël tu es si belle !**

Harry avait beau fixer presque méchamment son parrain, il continuait de rire, redoublant d'intensité à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de son filleul.

Excédé, Harry se leva pour rejoindre Ron dans sa chambre, peut-être que son ami l'écouterait avec un peu plus de sérieux.

-Attend ! Le retint Sirius entre deux hoquets, ne t'en va pas, je suis désolé de rire comme ça, mais c'est tellement ... improbable ! En fait... ouafouafouaf !! Je... Hihihi...

Il n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement il riait.

-Quand tu auras finit de rire comme un chien, tu viendras faire un tour dans le tableau de ma chambre, répliqua Harry, très énervé par l'attitude de son parrain, je sais que j'ai tendance à voir des chose pas normales un peu partout, mais avoue que c'est très étrange.

-ne vas pas croire que je me moque de toi, se justifia Sirius en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient sous ses yeux, c'est juste que Ouarfouarfouarf...

-Ne recommence pas ! Le prévint Harry.

-Nan ! Promit, je me contrôle, houlala, j'ai mal aux zygomatiques, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas rigolé comme ça !

-tu vas me dire ce qui te fait tant rire, s'impatienta le jeune homme, les bras croisés et le regard sombre.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait exceptionnel, quand je dirais ça à Remus... Voyant que son filleul allait bientôt exploser, il ajouta plus rapidement. Tu as déjà entendu parler du ronflak cornu ?

-Par Luna Lovegood qui lisait un article dans le Chicaneur à ce sujet, mais d'après Hermione, ils n'existent pas, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, Luna n'est pas quelqu'un de... très rationnel...

-Lovegood ? Je connais ces gens, très sympathique, mais comme tu dis, pas très rationnels... En tout cas, le ronflak cornu est plus une légende qu'autre chose, il faut dire qu'il est invisible, enfin d'après sa description. Il est dit aussi à leur sujet qu'ils peuvent influencer le comportement des moldus et des sorciers si ils le souhaitent. Avec ton père, on avait essayé d'en capturer un en sixième année pour faire une farce à Trelawney, mais on a jamais réussit, ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs, c'est l'un de mes plus grands regrets, rien à voir avec celui de ne pas avoir accepté d'être le gardien du secret...

-Mais quel est le rapport entre un animal invisible qui n'existe pas, une blague et Mme Weasley et sa prédiction !? L'interrompit Harry pour empêcher toute digression.

-D'après la description très précise faite par le professeur Hurluberlue, le ronflak cornue est une espèce très intelligente qui aime rire, ils ont donc tendance à faire des petites blagues, comme faire dire des fausses prophéties à une pauvre mère de famille qui ne se doute absolument pas de ce qu'elle est entrain de faire.

-Mais le ronflak cornu n'existe pas ?

-pas si sûr ! Tu ne te doute pas de tout ce que l'on entend quand on est dans un tableau. Entre les gens de l'extérieur comme toi, qui parfois oublie que nous sommes là, et ce qui se dit entre personnages de tableau, on apprend beaucoup de choses, entre autre que la légende du ronflak cornue n'en est peut-être pas une.

-tu veux dire que... tu y crois ?

Harry n'en revenait pas, d'accord il préférait que ce soit vrai et que Mme Weasley ne soit pas folle, mais il avait toujours considéré le ronflak cornu comme une raison de se moquer gentiment (toujours !!) de Luna, il imaginait déjà la tête d'Hermine quand il lui annoncerait cette nouvelle !

-Bien sûr, mais ce sont des petites bêtes tellement intelligentes qu'elles ont bien comprit que c'était dans leur intérêt de se faire discrètes. En plus, quoi de plus marrant que de regarder des personnes se prendre pour l'élu! Regarde Nick quasi sans tête, il a été victime d'une fausse prédiction, sinon jamais il ne serait mort comme ça, et il n'est pas le seul, particulièrement dans le monde des moldus. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler de Napoléon ou de Christophe Colomb, ce sont deux grands hommes chez les moldus, mais ils ne se sont lancés dans leurs aventures respectives que sous l'influence d'une prophétie faite... par un ronflak cornu !

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que la prophétie à mon sujet n'est pas une blague ?

-Déjà parce que les ronflak cornus ne sont pas très doués en matière de formulation de prophétie comme tu as put le remarquer, et en plus, Mme Trelawney est une descendante d'une très grande voyante. C'est quoi comme gâteau que tu manges ?

-chocolat fondant. Donc c'est un ronflack cornu, et pas une vrai prédiction. Bien !

- oui. Ah le chocolat c'est bon... tu devrais retourner te coucher, la maison va bientôt se réveiller, et en plus, les cadeaux sont arrivés !

Harry crut discerner une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix, mais son parrain était devenu, au cour de l'année, maître dans la dissimulation de ses sentiments. Tout fois, il se risqua à lui poser la question qui revenait régulièrement.

-Tu as des nouvelles à propos de l'arche ?

-Non, et c'est mieux comme ça, ils ont autre chose de plus important à faire. Allez, vas-y !

Obéissant à son parrain, Harry retourna se coucher.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par Ron.

-Allez, réveille-toi feignasse ! Lui cria-t-il dans l'oreille tout en le secouant.

-Pas crier, j'me lève, articula difficilement Harry. Il avait peut-être eut du mal à s'endormir, mais le réveil n'était pas pour autant plus facile... Pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt ? C'est Noël, et Noël égale grâce mat' !

-Je sais, expliqua Ron, mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les cadeaux sans toi, et comme je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour les ouvrir, il faut que tu te lèves.

-Ah bah ça, c'est une raison qu'elle est bonne !

Malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il y mit, il finit par se redresser et s'étirer avant d'évoluer à quatre pattes vers le bout de son lit pour attraper le pull rouge avec un grand H dorée qui recouvrait les autres cadeaux. Harry imaginait déjà son ami râler parce qu'il n'avait plus l'âge de les porter et qu'il finirait encore chez Dobby.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, s'exclama Ron à ses côtés, toujours le même pull, j'ai beau lui dire qu'ils sont trop petits pour moi, elle s'obstine.

Rigolant en voyant sa prédiction se réaliser, Harry ouvrit le premier paquet qui se présentait à lui, il s'agissait d'une boite venant de la part d'Hermione, en l'ouvrant, elle commença à émettre une voix chaleureuse lui rappelant des souvenirs plutôt récent.

-Bonsoir Messieurs Dame, je vous présente le groupe des Chats Chatoyants !! Hurla la voix dans la boite à plein poumon.

-Elle t'a offert la retransmission du concert des Chats Chatoyants à Poudlard ?! S'étonna Ron, moi elle m'a offert un livre, comme d'habitude... En plus il s'agit d'un exemplaire des plantes et potions pour la magie blanche, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

- Le lire? Proposa innocemment Harry.

-Merci pour le conseil, tu m'aides vachement... Je suis un peu déçu c'est tout, je lui ai offert un bracelet alors j'espérais... Je sais pas trop quoi. Wow !

Le jeune homme roux venait de découvrir son dernier paquet, il s'agissait de quelque chose d'allongé, ressemblant vaguement à un balai.

-C'est de toi et de mes parents ?! Tu n'aurais pas dû Harry... Oh ! C'est un nimbus 2004, le dernier sortit. Mais vous êtes fous, vous n'auriez pas dû, merci Harry !

-Il ne sera pas de trop contre les Serpentards, souligna Harry, et puis à bon gardien, bon balai !

-Bon, accepta Ron, mais c'est quand même trop. Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux !

Pendant que Ron lui prenait la boite à musique des mains, il se pencha pour saisir un livre, il venait de Ron.

Après l'avoir déballé, il observa la couverture, elle représentait un homme connu dans le monde du quidditch : Mortemus Flag, entraîneur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre l'année de sa victoire en coupe du monde. Ce livre décrivait les différentes tactiques de quidditch à travers les âges.

-Génial, merci Ron, le remercia Harry, je vais pouvoir mettre au point de nouvelles stratégies pour le match contre les Serpentards !

Ne lâchant pas les images du livre des yeux, il empoigna le dernier paquet, en déchirant l'emballage sans même le regarder. Sentant qu'il s'agissait d'un autre livre, il baissa les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il découvrit un carnet qui paraissait usagé, les pages cornées par de nombreuses années de consultation. L'extérieur était recouvert d'un cuir sombre tout simple, mais très beau. Et quand il l'ouvrit, il découvrit la première page sur laquelle était écrit deux mots d'une écriture en italique très claire et soignée : Lili Evans. A eux seuls, ces deux mots lui firent oublier la chambre et Ron qui le regardait en se demandant ce qu'était ce carnet. Ils évoquaient beaucoup de choses et peu à la fois, faisant remonter des souvenirs sur son père et les maraudeurs, et d'autre sur Pétunia, mais peu de souvenirs véritablement en rapport avec sa mère. S'arrachant à l'envie de tourner les pages de ce qui était sans doute le carnet secret de Lili Potter,Harry retourna dans la chambre du 12, square Grimmaurd.

Il aurait le temps de regarder tout ça au calme un peu plus tard, et il fallait qu'il remercie les expéditeurs : Lupin et Sirius.

-On descend ? Proposa Harry, j'ai envie de savoir si mon cadeau a plu à Hermione, et toi aussi on dirait.

-Tu lui as offert quoi ? Demanda Ron très curieux.

-Un carnet intime, mais ça fait peut-être un peu vieillot...

-T'inquiète, ça plait bien aux filles, regarde Ginny. Il parut tout à coup effrayé et s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Il n'est pas ensorcelé par V V... Vous-savez-qui au moins ?

-Tu pourrais dire Voldemort depuis le temps que tu essayes, se moqua Harry en ouvrant la porte pour descendre.

-Je... Je le dirais quand je serais prêt, se défendit le jeune rouquin, et puis n'essaye pas de détourner le sujet, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Mais parce qu'il est inutile d'y répondre, le taquina Harry, je ne suis pas allé demander à Voldy mon ami pour qu'il le possède !

-Grumbll, baragouina Ron avant de dévaler les escaliers muni de son bon pour un gâteau au chocolat, manquant shooter dans Kreatur au passage. (là, je me suis fait un petit délire je crois...scusez-moi !)

Les jumeaux étaient déjà là, discutant de nouvelles idées de farces et attrapes inspirées par l'esprit de Noël, pendant que messieurs Remus, Alastor et Sirius discutaient avec le chevalier de Catogan qui avait récemment déménagé. Mme Weasley les regardait d'un air désapprobateur tout en préparant du thé quand Harry et Ron entrèrent.

-C'est ici qu'on vient se débarrasser de nos pulls trop petit ? Lança Ron hilare à sa mère, ça va ma tite mamounette, merci pour le balai.

Harry observa la scène, mort de rire, entre la joute verbale qui s'était engagée entre Sirius et le chevalier de Catogan, et les jumeaux qui s'étaient joints à Ron pour assaillir leur mère, la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux était des plus comique.

-Hermione n'est pas là, demanda Harry, je voulais lui parler de ronflak cornus.

-Non, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder, avec Ginny elles étaient entrain d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux quand je suis descendue, répondit Mme Weasley en servant du thé, tenez, servez-vous.

Quand Hermione arriva enfin dans la cuisine, elle se dirigea d'abord timidement vers Ron, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Finalement elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue en remerciement pour son cadeau, Harry aurait parié voir un peu d'excuse aussi.

-Ce bracelet est vraiment... magnifique... Bafouilla-t-elle.

Devant l'absence de réaction de Ron, elle se détourna et avança vers Harry en lui souriant tristement. Elle l'entraîna à l'écart pour pouvoir lui parler en privée. La jeune fille avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

-ça va Hermione ? S'inquiéta Harry, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Oh, rien, tu ne peux rien faire, dit-elle en secouant la tête, et tu as déjà fait tout ce que tu pouvais, merci pour le carnet, tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus beau cadeau.

Sur ce, elle éclata en sanglots, les épaules secouées violement par des hoquets trop longtemps retenus. C'était la seconde fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un dans cet état, mais cette fois si, Harry su d'instinct quoi faire.Saisi d'un élan d'affection pour son amie, il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'aider à reprendre ses esprits.

Elle semblait vraiment bouleversée par ce premier Noël sans ses parents, la situation lui apparaissant trop violement.

Lentement elle commença à se détendre.

-C'est que... Je me rends compte que parfois... Je commence à oublier leur visage... Murmura-t-elle, alors je me précipite sur une photo, mais ce n'est pas pareil...

-C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai offert ce journal, il fonctionne un peu comme la pensine d'après ce que m'a dit le vendeur, pour que jamais les souvenirs ne s'effacent.

-Tu crois qu'on peut vivre dans la pensine ? Elle rigola de ce qu'elle avait dit, nerveusement.

Voyant qu'elle avait de nouveau les larmes aux bords des yeux, il la prit par les épaules.

- Je sais que je ne peux pas t'aider, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne faut pas rejeter les personnes qui sont autour de toi, Ron est très triste de la distance que tu lui imposes.

-je sais, soupira la jeune fille, mais... Je... Je ne peux pas !

Et elle le prit dans ses bras en le remerciant une nouvelle fois. C'est ce moment que choisi Ron pour sortir de la cuisine. Ce dernier les regarda bizarrement avant de leur tourner le dos pour monter vers sa chambre.

-Au fait Hermione, j'ai une nouvelle qui va t'étonner : les ronflaks cornus existent ! Lui annonça-t-il. J'en ai eu la preuve hier soir.

-Que veux-tu dire, l'interrogea la jeune fille le sourire aux lèvres.

-Le professeur Hurluberlue avait raison sur toute la ligne d'après Sirius. Tu sais que dans sa condition il est au courant de beaucoup de choses.

Et il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

-C'est digue, conclut Hermione, même ici il faut qu'il t'arrive des trucs énormes ! Faut croire que tu les attires !

En effet, ça donnait à réfléchir.

Quand Hermione fut retournée dans la cuisine après lui avoir fait un signe de la main, Harry entendit un petit toussotement qui venait de derrière un rideau. Harry le tira et reconnut son parrain.

-Bien joué mon p'tit gars, mais je crains que ça ne suffise pas, commenta-t-il.

-Tu crois qu'elle va si mal que ça ?

-Et même plus, mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry s'efforça d'être présent pour son amie, tout en essayant de résister à la tentation d'ouvrir le carnet de sa mère.

Il attendait avec impatiente le jour où ils pourraient se dégourdir les jambes au chemin de traverse.

-J'en peux plus ! S'exclama-t-il un matin alors qu'on lui annonçait que la sortie était remise à plus tard. C'est malsain de rester enfermé comme ça !

-Je suis bien d'accord, grogna Sirius dans son coin.

D'autant plus qu'une ambiance particulière pesait sur la maison depuis Noël. Ron ne lui parlait que rarement, et Hermione passait sa vie enfermée dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que pour manger, et ne voyant que Harry et sa colocataire du moment. Seule Ginny et les jumeaux restaient égales à eux-mêmes, inondant la maison de leur bonne humeur.

Heureusement, les différentes personnes qui passaient par le square Grimmaurd leur apportaient un peu de distraction en même temps que des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Harry avait ainsi eut connaissance de l'évolution des recherches de Seamus, qui n'avançaient que très peu, et il savait aussi que les mangemorts s'agitaient particulièrement en ce moment, préparant sûrement un mauvais coup.

D'ailleurs, ce matin, le ministre de la magie lui-même était attendu ! Il avait à s'entretenir avec les membres de l'ordre à propos des mesures à prendre en rapport avec Voldemort.

Harry n'avait pas pensé que ça signifiait que Rogue allait venir, et pourtant c'est bien lui qui entra le premier d'un pas vif dans la salle alors qu'il s'entretenait avec son parrain et le chevalier de Catogan qui leur faisait une démonstration du noble art du combat à cheval. Voyant qui se trouvait dans la pièce, il s'arrêta et un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres, comme accroché pour les circonstances.

-Servilus ! Pas content de te voir, railla Sirius comme s'il était déjà lassé par la confrontation qui se préparait.

-Black ! S'exclama le professeur de potion, dans une chambre de courtisane et en compagnie d'un chevalier de pacotille, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas... ?

-par mon heaume et mon épée, vous m'insultâtes ?! Glapit le chevalier de Catogan, je vous défi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, en se redressant pour brandir son épée beaucoup trop grande pour lui, il avait perdu l'équilibre et se trouvait maintenant accroché à la selle de son noble destrier pour ne pas tomber platement.

SHBROUM !! Et il resta allongé à même le sol, inconscient.

-En tout cas, on dirait que c'est la bonne planque, ajouta Rogue en souriant du soutient involontaire apporté par le chevalier, au moins tu es sûr de ne pas prendre trop de risques contrairement à d'autre.

-ça te va bien de dire de telles choses, riposta Sirius, s'en prendre à un mort, n'est pas très glorieux non plus !

-Mais qui nous dit que tu es mort, siffla Rogue, j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne nous en dit pas beaucoup sur ta situation, peut-être que tu ne veux tout simplement pas en sortir de ton arche...

-ta situation n'est pas si mal, tu t'assures une place des deux côtés, comme ça quelque soit le bord qui gagne, tu gagnes avec lui ! Insinua Sirius, ses yeux gris habituellement avaient tournés au noir, lui conférant un regard foudroyant.

Touché au point sensible, Rogue haussa la tête et plissa un peu les yeux. Harry voyait bien qu'il était entrain de peser le pour et le contre pour savoir s'il brûlait tous les tableaux ou pas.

Finalement, comme d'un commun accord, les deux adultes mirent fin au duel.

-Chacun remplit son rôle, souffla Rogue avant de se tourner vers Harry pour lui dire d'un ton impatient :

-Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici Potter, à moins que vous ne soyez encore entrain de préparer l'un de vos mauvais coups.

-On dirait que vous n'avez plus de séquelles de votre passage à l'état de crocodile, répliqua Harry, le vert vous va si bien.

-Vous vous croyez malin Potter, on ne rigole pas avec ces choses là ! En tout cas, ça confirme ce que je pensais, vous l'aviez fait exprès !

Rogue semblait sur le point de revirer au rouge, tout comme avec Sirius.

Très fier de son effet, Harry allait évoquer une histoire de caleçon quand Zaccharias Dots apparut par la cheminée dans un éclair vert, le coupant dans son élan.

-Ouhoula, fit le ministre, c'est quand même moins confortable que les portoloins, bonjour tout le monde.

-Mr le ministre, le salua Mme Weasley qui venait d'entrer, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, merci Molly, et je vous ai déjà dit cent fois de m'appeler Zaccharias. Je vois que tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé, nous avons le temps de préparer un peu de thé. Puis il s'avança vers Remus avec un grand sourire. Je vois que vous êtes venu à la demande de Sirius, avec Harry en plus.

-Bonjour Mr le ministre, salua Harry. Il venait à peine de se remettre de leur confrontation, et l'arrivée soudaine de l'homme politique l'avait un peu pris au dépourvu.

-Déjà à vouloir participer, on dirait ton grand-père, d'ailleurs tu as ses yeux.

-Vous devez vous tromper, répondit Harry après une seconde de réflexion, vous ne pouvez avoir connu mon grand-père, mais il est vrai que je souhaite participer.

-Mais malheureusement tu ne le peux pas ! Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de te soucier de ces histoires, et je m'en tiendrais là. Pour ce qui est de ton grand père, je parle bien de Mr Evans.

Harry se retrouva mis à la porte sans rien pouvoir dire. Un sorcier venait de lui dire qu'il connaissait bien son grand-père moldu, il y avait de quoi interpeller, mais il allait encore devoir rester sur sa faim.

Il fallait qu'il en sache plus, mais en attendant il se retrouvait avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione dans la chambre de celle-ci à envier les jumeaux qui pouvaient assister à la réunion.

-Il y avait qui en bas ?

-Je ne sais pas, très peu de personnes étaient arrivées. Il y avait déjà Rogue, Dots, Lupin, ta mère et Sirius bien sûr.

-ils attendaient Dumbledore et beaucoup d'autres personnes.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous interdisent d'assister à la réunion puisque de toute façon, Fred et George s'empresseront de tout nous raconter une fois sortis ! Argumenta Ron.

-Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut dire ça, lui répondit Hermione, on est déjà convaincu !

-N'en soit pas si sur, grommela Ginny, c'est dans leur nature de vouloir faire rager les gens, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont nous demander en échange de quelques bribes de conversation...

-La seule solution serait de pouvoir se glisser dans la salle, derrière un fauteuil et d'écouter, intervint Harry.

Il avait déjà réfléchit à cette option, d'ailleurs, si Dots ne l'avait pas mis à la porte de cette façon, il aurait probablement tenté de se cacher quelque part...

-Le seul problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas transplaner... Soupira Hermione, il faut toujours qu'on se débrouille pour être au courant de tout, ça devient lassant... Ils auraient pu comprendre depuis le temps qu'au final, d'une façon ou d'une autre, on est toujours au courant de ce qui se dit !

-C'est vrai qu'on se demande pourquoi ils continuent à lutter.

-C'est sûrement Rogue qui s'y oppose, il déteste tellement Harry...

-Et nous aussi il nous déteste !

-C'est vrai, du coup pour sa santé mentale, on risque d'être obligé d'attendre notre majorité pour pouvoir participer !!

Petit à petit, Harry cessa d'écouter ses amis. Il souhaitait par-dessus tout être en bas, discutant avec le ministre.

Que ce soit pour parler de son grand-père maternel, ou de Seamus, ou encore de Voldemort, n'était-il pas le mieux placé !? Plus que quiconque, il aurait du se trouver en bas.

Il se serait contenté d'une petite place à l'écart, même si on ne lui permettait pas de participer. D'ailleurs, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se glisser derrière le fauteuil dans le coin de la salle, il aurait été caché aux yeux de tous, ça aurait été parfait.

Il s'imaginait très bien, accroupit dans son petit coin, invisible aux yeux de tous, écoutant la conversation. Et il le souhaita tellement fort, que tout à coup il se sentit partir, pas comme s'il avait saisi un porteauloin, mais plutôt comme si il suivait sa volonté. Aussi surpris que les personnes présentes dans la pièce, il se retrouva assis sur une étagère située non loin du fauteuil qu'il visualisait précédemment. Sous son poids, elles cédèrent et il se retrouva les fesses par terre.

Le jeune homme se releva douloureusement : la chute avait été rude. Mais comment était-il arrivé là ?! Il était dans sa chambre, et tout à coup... Pouf, il était dans la cuisine devant une quinzaine de personnes qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il pour se donner un peu de contenance, euh... Désolé de déranger, je vais repartir, pas comme je suis venu, pardon.

En se glissant derrière la chaise de Tonks qui comme tout le monde ne disait rien, il se dirigea vers la porte, il n'était pas près à réitérer l'exploit qu'il venait de réaliser (même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte).

Il s'apprêtait à disparaître comme il était venu quand Dumbledore l'interpella.

-tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas pouvoir t'éclipser comme ça après ce que tu viens de faire... ?

-Bah... Je... Vous ... Bafouilla Harry, il ne savait plus trop ou il en était. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là, alors je m'en vais, c'est normal, non ?

-Tout comme il est normal d'apparaître tout à coup !?

Harry se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait, ce qui lui fit réaliser pour de bon, qu'il avait transplané ! Normalement, il faut prendre des cours, et passer un permis de transplanage avant de pouvoir se déplacer comme ça. On ne transplane pas tout à coup, un jour, comme si c'était inscrit dans ses gènes ! Tous le considéraient avec intérêt, sauf Rogue qui paraissait on ne peut plus haineux, à tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Potter veut encore se montrer intéressant, comme d'habitude ! N'allez pas croire que ce soit un exploit, vous avez violé la loi, vous pouvez être fier de vous, votre petit entraînement aura porté ses fruits, dommage que vous ne vous soyez pas matérialisé dans une commode...

A ce moment là, Hermione et Ron rapidement suivis par Ginny entrèrent en trombe dans la cuisine.

-Harry a disparut ! S'exclama Hermione d'un ton paniqué, il était là et puis Pouf... Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry?

Lupin se tourna avec un sourire narquois vers Rogue.

-Alors, tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas du y avoir d'entraînements !

La stupeur de ses amis confortant la thèse selon laquelle Harry avait transplané sans le faire exprès, Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, intrigué il lui demanda.

-Tu pourrais nous dire ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

-C'est pourtant très simple, intervint Rogue une nouvelle fois, comme il voulait aussi épater ses amis, il s'est caché d'eux pour s'entraîner ! effet réussi Potter.

-Merci Severus, mais je tiens à entendre la version de Harry.

Avec un sourire, le grand mage incita Harry à parler. Mais ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

-Euh... C'est-à-dire que... Je ne sais pas, j'étais entrain de me dire que j'aurais bien aimé être caché derrière le fauteuil pour savoir ce qui se disait et puis, je me suis retrouvé sur les étagères.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Non, je me suis juste peut-être visualisé étant derrière le fauteuil.

Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, cet interrogatoire devant tant de personnes ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il aurait mille fois préféré se trouver tranquillement à côté de Buck, entrain de lui lisser les plumes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se retrouva dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, transplanant juste à côté de Buck. Si celui-ci fut étonné, il ne le montra pas. Harry se félicita mentalement, cette fois ci, il n'avait pas raté son coup, il était atterri pile à l'endroit où il l'avait souhaité.

Rigolant tout seul, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s'excuser de... ce léger incident.

Cette fois ci, l'évènement était confirmé, si il doutait encore, il ne pouvait qu'y croire à présent : ses pouvoirs s'étaient tellement développés, qu'il pouvait transplaner sans formation.

Même s'il avait voulut être ailleurs, il savait que ce n'était pas très sympa de partir aussi vite... Et même s'il ne tenait pas à reprendre là où il les avait quitté, il ne pouvait pas rester caché.

-Tu étais où, lui demanda Ginny quand il la croisa dans le couloir.

-Avec Buck.

-Je vais pas chercher à savoir pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé là-bas, dit-elle en souriant, tu étais plutôt en mauvaise posture face à tous ces membres de l'ordre. Au fait, tu n'es pas obligé de redescendre, Dumbledore veut te voir à la rentrée dans son bureau.

Double merci ! Grâce à elle, il était tranquille, enfin pour l'instant...

Avec tout ça, il se demandait vraiment jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Peut-être qu'il attendrait bientôt le niveau nécessaire pour affronter Voldemort, peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il commence à y penser sérieusement, ou peut-être qu'il allait plutôt discuter avec ses amis.


	17. Mr Evans

**Chapitre 23 : Mr Evans.**

Debout devant le miroir d'Alian, Harry pestait contre son reflet. Depuis deux mois qu'il essayait en vain de se transformer, il n'avait pas progressé alors qu'Hermione adoptait parfois une attitude de renard.

A quoi lui servait son étrange puissance si il ne pouvait même pas la contrôler !?

Dumbledore lui avait bien dit que le fait qu'il puisse transplaner par sa simple volonté prouvait qu'il avait hérité d'un pouvoir à part entière qui faisait de lui le sorcier de la prophétie.

Il avait réessayé de transplaner, sous les conseils de Remus et Sirius, mais en vain. Ce qui l'avait mis dans une colère noire ! Et maintenant il continuait à échouer en voyant encore et toujours un garçon de 16 ans dans ce foutu miroir !

-Tu peux toujours cligner bêtement des yeux, ce n'est pas ça qui te feras ressembler à une panthère, se dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, Ron, comment tu fais !?

-Je pense donc je suis.

-ça m'aide vachement, avec ta philosophie à deux noises...

Puis se détournant de son reflet, il se concentra sur la pièce et fit le noir complet rien qu'en y pensant.

-Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en percutant un meuble qu'elle n'avait pu voir, arrête de t'amuser avec ce sortilège, essaye plutôt de te métamorphoser.

-Mais je fais que ça.

-Harry, l'appela Hermione alors qu'il faisait voler dix coussins en même temps, plus ça va, plus je me dis qu'on devrait chercher sérieusement des infos sur la pratique de la magie sans baguette, je suis persuadé que ça t'aiderait à contrôler tes pouvoirs.

-Je sais, c'est aussi ce que m'a dit Dumbledore. Ça et de toujours avoir une bonne paire de pantoufles dans mes bagages...

-Ah ouais, il a dit ça ?

-meuh non, c'était une blague, mais je l'aurais bien vu dire ça !

-En tout cas, il t'a dit de te contrôler avant tout, et pour ça il faut travailler. Hermione avait le chic pour ramener les gens sur terre, parfois douloureusement.

Contrôler... C'est vrai que ça serait bien, et intéressant.

Heureusement qu'il était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, sinon il aurait passé sa vie à revenir à la salle de classe de Rogue ! Parfois il n'avait même plus besoin de prononcer de formule, c'est comme si ce qu'il voulait se réalisait. Au début, il avait été un peu déboussolé par ces nouvelles facultés, mais il avait rapidement réussit à en tirer avantage. Seule la métamorphose lui résistait !

Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'y mettre du sien, il passait tellement de temps dans cette pièce qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au carnet de sa mère qu'il avait reçu pour Noël. Pourtant un mois avait passé !

-Peut-être que si je me met à quatre pattes... Pensa-t-il tout haut, ne rigole pas Hermione, je suis vraiment désespéré !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il resta cinq bonnes minutes dans cette position, ne se relevant que parce qu'il avait des crampes.

En plus, il avait plein de choses en tête. Entre le match de quidditch contre Serpentard le lendemain, ses nouveaux pouvoirs, le carnet de sa mère et la disparition de Seamus, il aurait du mal à se concentrer sur son reflet, alors à quoi bon continuer ? Dans un mouvement de colère et de frustration, il se détourna de la surface du miroir.

-Bon, j'abandonne pour aujourd'hui. Hermione, si tu veux ma place, pas de problème je te la cède avec joie. On se retrouve en cour de métamorphose !

Rapidement, Harry sortit de la pièce et rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors en espérant n'y trouver personne. Il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme aux stratégies qu'il voulait mettre en place pour le match contre Serpentard. Il avait remplacé Jocelyn Badtrack par Denis Crivey, ce qui ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir remplacé un mal par un pire. Mai si il se débrouillait bien, l'équipe de Serpentard étant encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude du fait de l'absence de trois des joueurs de l'année précédente, ils avaient une forte chance de gagner.

En attendant, il fallait qu'il développe une stratégie pur favoriser l'évolution de Ginny et son amie au poste de poursuiveur.

Plongé dans le livre offert par Ron à Noël, Harry ne vit pas l'heure passer, il s'était mis en retard pour le cour de métamorphose.

En entrant tout essoufflé dans la salle de cours, McGonagall fronça les sourcils, malgré toute son indulgence envers le jeune homme elle avait une réputation de sévérité à respecter.  
-Mr Potter, que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Tout penaud, Harry alla s'asseoir à la seule place libre, à côté de Léa. Depuis la rentrée, Ron avait tendance à éviter Harry, ce dernier ne sachant absolument pas ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il évitait de croiser son regard et que parfois il lui lançait des regards... pas très sympathiques.

-On en est où, demanda Harry en sortant son livre.

-La transformation d'un végétale en animale, page 136, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-J'étais plongé dans un livre de quidditch, avoua le jeune homme, aucune excuse !

-Et il avoue ! Soupira Léa en secouant la tête.

En rigolant doucement sous l'œil sévère du professeur, Harry ouvrit son livre et commença la lecture du chapitre. Décidé à faire d'une pierre deux coups, il posa sa baguette pour s'entraîner discrètement à la métamorphose. Il n'avait jamais tenté de telles manipulations sans sa baguette, mais au bout d'un certains nombres d'essais, il obtient un cactus avec des dents de rat. Content de lui, il regarda Mme McGonagall approcher de son bureau.

-Je vois que vous vous entraînez, excellente idée. L'air curieux, elle se pencha un peu vers lui. Et le projet dont vous m'aviez parlé, il avance j'espère.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton très naturel, et Harry mit du temps avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait de leur projet de devenir animagus. Donc elle avait tout comprit... Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été des plus discrets. A la recherche d'une phrase passe partout, il fit semblant d'accorder de l'attention à son cactus mordeur avant de répondre.

-Ron à l'air très doué, mais on est encore loin d'avoir atteint nos objectifs.

Voyant que le cactus de Neville était sur le point de devenir un véritable filet du diable, La directrice des Gryffondors laissa Harry pour aller empêcher la plante d'étouffer le jeune homme. Hermione lui conseillait déjà de ne pas bouger.

-pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit pour ta forme animagus et pour Ron ? L'interrogea Léa, elle pourrait vous aider !

-Je préfère qu'elle ne le sache pas.

C'était peut-être bête, mais agir en secret était devenu comme une habitude pour lui, il se sentait plus en confiance de cette façon. Et puis, de toute façon ils avaient déjà deux animagus pour les aider !

A la fin du cours, Neville était sauvé et Harry maîtrisait parfaitement la métamorphose sans baguette.

-Allez, on mange en vitesse et on se retrouve au vestiaire ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry pour motiver l'équipe.

Depuis leur victoire de la dernière fois, sa fonction de capitaine commençait à vraiment lui plaire. Ce qui n'était pas sans rapport avec l'intérêt qu'on lui portait depuis, pour une fois qu'on parlait de lui sans que ça ait le moindre rapport avec sa cicatrice, son nom, ou Voldemort, il avait de quoi se réjouir !

L'entraînement se passa parfaitement, sauf peut-être pour le pauvre Peter Tosh (vous connaissez ??) qui avait la mauvaise manie de se mettre sur le chemin des cognards.

-Tant qu'il ne se met pas sur mon chemin, grogna Harry en mettant fin à sa torture, ça va Peter ?

Le pauvre garçon, élève en troisième année, se contenta de sourire faiblement. Légèrement sonné, il suivit les autres pour se rendre au vestiaire et se changer avant de rentrer.

Par la suite, Harry revint fermer la petite male contenant les différentes balles pour la ramener dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

-Hey ! L'appela Léa alors qu'il était entrain de sangler un cognard un peu trop vigoureux, besoin d'aide ?

-ça sera pas de refus, la remercia Harry, surtout qu'il fait déjà nuit...

-Pas envie de se faire enlever, devina la jeune fille.

Prenant chacun une anse du coffret, ils se hâtèrent en direction de l'entrée du château.

Durant toute la durée de l'entraînement, Harry avait ressentit comme une menace provenant de la forêt interdite, une malveillance qui ne pouvait provenir de Graup, des centaures ou de toute autre espèce répertoriée en ces lieux.

Alors qu'ils faisaient une courte halte afin de se reposer, le jeune homme se retourna, scrutant l'obscurité à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Il ne vit rien. Et pourtant son instinct lui criait de fuir, Léa ne paraissait pas rassurée non plus.

-Dépêchons nous murmura-t-elle afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle lui fit signe d'attraper l'anse. Saisissant sa baguette d'une main et la poignée du coffret de l'autre, il se remit en route. Afin de se rassurer, il se decida à éclairer le chemin.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Mais rien ne se passa.

-Lumos, prononça-t-il un peu plus fort.

Mais rien ne se passa.

-Lumos, dit-il à voix haute.

Toujours rien. Avec Léa, ils étaient maintenant tous deux arrêtés à un coin de l'établissement, seuls dans le noir. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

-Lumos ! Supplia-t-il presque.

Un faible rayon de lumière apparut, ne permettant pas vraiment d'éclairer quoi que ce soit.

La présence derrière lui recommençait à se faire sentir, de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus oppressante et terrifiante.

-LUMOS !!! S'écria-t-il en se retournant.

Sa baguette s'éclaira enfin, projetant un puissant faisceau de lumière magique vers la forêt. L'obscurité sembla fuir sous la puissance du sort, se faufilant vers les arbres, rampant comme un animal particulièrement sinistre et furtif.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, murmura Léa à ses côtés.

-Rien.

En tout cas, rien de visible. D'ailleurs, si la jeune fille ne lui avait pas posé la question, il aurait probablement crut à une hallucination. Et avait-il bien vu comme une ombre se faufiler loin de la lumière ??

-Mr Potter ?! L'appela une voix derrière lui.

En sursautant, Harry se retourna vers la nouvelle présence, il s'agissait du ministre de la magie.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici alors qu'il fait nuit, lui dit il sans remarquer son trouble.

-Je sais, répondit Harry en reprenant ses esprits, on range juste les balles. Mais et vous ? Vous faites aussi des rondes ?

-Non, pas ce soir, je vous cherchais.

-Ah bon, s'étonna Harry, et pourquoi ?

-ça, vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! Si Melle Boudebois (prononcé à la française s'il vous plait !!) veut bien se joindre à nous, ce sera un plaisir.

Très intimidée, Léa, qui n'avait rien dit depuis l'apparition du ministre, rougit devant l'invitation et l'accepta en hochant la tête.

Confirmant sa première impression, qui datait du jour de son départ de chez les Dursley, Harry se dit qu'il avait tout du meneur d'homme, charmeur et convaincant à souhait. Ce qui n'était pas particulièrement pour lui plaire, ce type de personnage étant des plus inquiétants et insupportables à ses yeux.

-Nous allons au bureau de Dumbledore, les guida-t-il, vous connaissez le chemin je crois.

Débarrassant Harry et Léa, il attrapa le coffret des balles de quidditch et le posa sur son épaule. Il se mit ainsi en marche, avançant à grandes foulées et montant facilement les marches malgré le fardeau. Harry se rendit compte en lui suivant difficilement, qu'il avait toujours eut du mal, jusqu'à maintenant, à discerner Dots de Fudge. Il considérait toujours Dots comme un vieil homme buté et loin de la réalité. Mais en fait il était tout sauf ça. A vu de nez, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 45 ans, soit à peu près l'âge qu'aurait du avoir ses parents aujourd'hui. Il était aussi plutôt sportif, comme le prouvait sa foulée impressionnante, et en plus il était auror en dehors de sa fonction d'homme politique. D'ailleurs, peut-être avait-il connu ses parents à un moment ou à un autre...

Ils étaient maintenant dans l'escalier derrière les gargouilles. Alors qu'ils montaient vers la lourde porte en bois massif, Harry se rendit compte qu'il tenait la main de Léa. Celle-ci l'agrippait, intimidée par le cours des évènements.

Elle lui sourit avant de le lâcher pour entrer dans le bureau du directeur.

-Bonjours Léa, bonjours Harry, ou plutôt bonsoir... Les salua Dumbledore, vivement appuyé par Sirius qui leur faisait de grands signes de bras.

-Mais... C'est Sirius Black, s'étonna Léa en le découvrant.

-Le célèbre maraudeur, se vanta Sirius, le seul mais pas l'unique.

-Je pensais plutôt au dangereux criminel...

-Ah non ! J'en ai marre, rigola l'homme dans le tableau, les gens ne retiennent que ça de moi... C'est donc toi Léa, reprit-il plus sérieusement, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi que j'avais hâte de te rencontrer.

Tout en disant cela, il fit un clin d'œil à son filleul qui ne savait plus où se mettre tellement cette remarque le mettait mal à l'aise.

-La sœur jumelle de Martin, compléta Harry.

Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas totalement grillé...

-Martin... Grimaça Sirius en se souvenant de la restauration de tableau qu'il avait dut subir à cause d'une des nombreuses maladresses du jumeau.

-Je vois que vous avez fait ça connaissance ! S'exclama Léa en voyant la tête du maraudeur.

-Alors, pourquoi sommes nous là ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers le directeur qui les regardait d'un œil amusé, il y a bien une raison.

-Oh oui, il y en a une, mais je vous ai fait venir un peu tôt, il va falloir attendre.

Il avait l'air réjouit d'un grand-père qui prépare une surprise à ses petits enfants.

Se résignant, et enfin mise à l'aise, Léa interrogea le ministre.

-Vous étiez aussi à Poudlard durant vos études ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs Albus était déjà là à cette époque. J'étais à Serdaigle en même temps que tes parents, annonça-t-il.

-Et vous les connaissiez bien ?

Tout à coup, Harry était beaucoup plus intéressé par la conversation. Il pourrait peut-être savoir comment Dots avait connu son grand-père maternel.

-Durant toute ma scolarité on était camarade de classe sans plus. Je connaissais un peu plus ta mère par l'intermédiaire de sa meilleure amie Daria Jokinson. Mais c'est surtout après Poudlard que je les ai connu. Quand je me suis marié avec Daria et que je suis devenu auror comme ton père. Tu ne le savais peut-être pas, mais Daria était ta marraine. Donc pour répondre à ta question, on peut dire que je les connaissais bien, mais pas autant que ton grand-père Evans que j'admirais, et que j'admire encore, profondément.

Révelant ainsi sa stupéfaction, Harry secoua la tête en demandant :

-Mais comment avez-vous pu connaître mon grand-père, il était moldu !

Le ministre sourit au jeune homme.

-Ton grand-père était quelqu'un de très engagé, et à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose du fait de sa situation de moldu, il était consultant au sein du ministère de la magie. Il était à la tête d'un conseil responsable de la gestion des crises en rapport avec le monde des moldus. Il a sut gérer avec brio des situations incroyables ! Un grand homme pour sûr.

-J'ai entendu parler de Mr Evans, intervint timidement Léa, mes parents travaillent dans un département qui porte son nom.

-Malgré son état de moldu, il a sut s'imposer par ses choix et les mesures qu'il a prises.

Mr Dots semblait admiratif, mais on sentait dans sa voix comme une pointe de tristesse, semblable à des regrets.

-Et ils sont morts comment, demanda Harry presque à reculons.

Le grand homme soupira, il avait vraiment l'air triste cette fois.

-Tu pensais bien que des gens comme eux s'attireraient l'opposition d'un certain nombre de sorciers. Tout comme il aurait pu s'en attirer de la part des moldus si ces derniers avaient su. Toujours est-il qu'un mouvement se créa face au conseil dirigé par ton grand-père. A sa tête, un dénommé Jedusor, charismatique, il prônait tout le contraire de l'idéologie de Mr Evans, c'est-à-dire qu'il était contre toute relation avec le monde des moldus. Plus tard il ira plus loin en allant jusqu'à répudier tout sorcier d'origine moldue, et jusqu'à changer de nom pour adopter celui de Lord Voldemort. Le premier pas pour ce mage noir et ses partisans de plus en plus nombreux fût d'éliminer le chef de l'opposition.

-Mes grands-parents... Murmura Harry dans un souffle.

-Furent ces premières victimes, compléta Dots.

Harry n'en revenait pas, c'était comme si il était destiné, de part son grand-père puis sa mère, à affronter Voldemort. Tout comme eux, il pouvait soit vaincre, soit perdre et mourir. Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il était le personnage principal de la prophétie ?

-Comment sont-ils morts ? Harry posait la question, mais il aurait parié connaître la réponse.

-L'avada kedavra. Ta grand-mère aussi fut tuée, même si elle ne s'investissait que par l'intermédiaire de son mari. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle passait du temps avec son autre fille qui avait un léger problème avec la magie...

Harry resta silencieux un moment pendant que Léa parlait avec Sirius des animagus.

Ça expliquait le lien entre Dumbledore et la tante Pétunia, ça expliquait aussi l'implication importante de ses parents dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Il avait une marraine, mais il faut croire que tout lien avec lui était fatal... Une victime de plus !

Alors, son destin s'était ça : se marier, avoir un enfant et mourir. On a vu mieux.

Sans relever le regard soutenu de Dumbledore, Harry alla s'asseoir dans un coin, il avait envie de tout sauf d'en discuter !

Est-ce qu'un jour on lui annoncerait une vraie bonne nouvelle !?

-Il va être l'heure mes jeunes amis !

L'annonce de Dumbledore sortit Harry de sa réflexion. En effet, ils étaient venus pour quelque chose. Quoi déjà ? Aucune idée.


	18. Le ballet de balais

**  
**ouf... quelqu'un lit!!

Bonjour delphine!! je te souhaites une bonne lecture, et ensuite une bonne fin de journée (sauf s'il est minuit...) et de trouver un paquet tout neuf de nounours a la guimauve enrobé de chocolat.  
Tu veux une infusion pomme cannelle? (bah oui, je suis gentille avec mes lecteurs!! ;-p)

**  
Chapitre 24 : le ballet de balais.**

Dumbledore les amena tous dans un coin de son bureau pour libérer de la place au centre de la pièce.

-Je vous demanderais de vous occuper gentiment de lui, il est toujours un peu perturbé.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander de qui il parlait, alors qu'il disait ces derniers mots, trois personnes arrivèrent en portauloin : Remus, Alastor et...

-Seamus ! S'exclama Harry, tu es revenu !

Le jeune homme en question était plus maigre qu'avant, le teint cireux et blafard, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de séquelles, sauf peut-être le regard un peu vide.

Remus poussa gentiment le jeune rescapé quelque peu hésitant vers ses amis.

-Euh... Oui, finit par répondre Seamus, à Poudlard ? Je suis à Gryffondor.

Il avait l'air déboussolé, sans points de repère, et sa réponse ressemblait plus à un texte apprit et récité plutôt qu'à une certitude.

Harry se souvint de l'article qu'il avait lu au sujet des personnes qui avaient réapparues dans la Gazette. Ils étaient semblables à des zombies, et Seamus correspondait parfaitement à cette description.

-Contente de te revoir, lui dit Léa en lui serrant amicalement la main, et je ne serais sûrement pas la seule. Je suis Léa, et lui c'est Harry.

Seamus se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, le sourire chaleureux de la jeune fille l'avait mis à l'aise, mais ne suffisait pas à le mettre en confiance.

-Tu nous accompagnes à la salle commune ? C'est l'heure du repas, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde.

-D'accord, j'ai hâte d'en voir un peu plus.

Harry regarda son amie, époustouflé par la manière dont elle avait mis leur ami à l'aise. Quel tact !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans les couloirs, papotant gentiment. Dumbledore leur avait donné l'autorisation de retourner tous les trois à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Au plus grand soulagement de Léa et Harry, l'amnésie de Seamus n'était pas totale. Rapidement il retrouva ses repères dans les couloirs de l'école, reconnaissant même la grosse dame gardienne de l'entrée de la salle commune.

En les voyant entrer, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait. Ron, quand à lui, n'avait rien vu, trop occupé à battre Martin aux échecs.

Quand Hermione sortit précipitamment pour aller chercher Dean et Neville, après avoir serré Seamus dans ses bras, Ron leva enfin le nez de son jeu.

-Seamus ! Je... C'est incroyable !

Le rouquin ne trouvait plus ses mots, s'attendant tellement peu à revoir son ami.

-On lui racontait ce qu'on a eu pour Noël. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'une tournée de biereaubeurre (hihi, le correcteur orthographique me propose bienheureuse pour remplacer biereaubeurre !! ça corresponde plutôt bien !!) s'impose pour fêter son retour.

Quand Dean, Neville et Hermione furent de retour, ils se rendirent tous dans le dortoir des garçons pour éviter les quelques éventuelles personnes qui auraient pu revenir de la Grande salle.

Dumbledore avait tout prévu. Pour leur permettre de manger en paix, le repas leur fut servit dans la chambre, des coussins étant aménagés à cet effet sur le sol. Les adolescents discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, rejoins par Ginny. Ils étaient tout à leur bonheur de voir que les choses redevenaient normales, parlant de tout sauf des épreuves éventuellement subies par Seamus.

Finalement, comme ce dernier semblait fatiguer et qu'en plus l'équipe de Gryffondor avait un match le lendemain matin, ils allèrent se coucher, soulagé que leur ami aille bien.

Ils avaient eut de la chance cette fois-ci. Perdre un ami aussi proche aurait été très dur, mais heureusement il était revenu sain et sauf.

Déjà qu'ils avaient perdus les parents d'Hermione, Sirius, et qui d'autre encore ?? Ses parents, ses grands-parents, sa marraine...

Mêlant toutes les nouvelles de la journée, Harry s'endormit avec l'image de sa mère et l'ombre de ses grands-parents. Malgré le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres, une sombre pensée commençait à naître au fond de lui.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva aux aurores.

-Quidditch.

Telle fut sa toute première pensée.

La seconde n'étant autre que « vif d'or ». Je n'évoquerais pas la troisième... Quel rêve étrange il avait fait ! Ça avait commencé par un match dans lequel il devait jouer au poste de gardien, mais malheureusement il laissait passer tous les buts, incapable d'arrêter le moindre souafle. Après il s'était retrouvé dans un sombre manoir, des fleurs poussant partout malgré l'obscurité et la malveillance palpable dans l'air. Il s'apprêtait à pousser une porte en métal sombre quand Dobby était apparut et lui avait offert une chaussette. Il l'avait refusé par crainte de retrouver sa liberté et s'était enfuit poursuivit par l'elfe de maison furieux, le menaçant avec ses aiguilles à tricoter.

Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées à leur place, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Pour se réveiller en douceur un matin de match, il n'y avait pas mieux.

Une fois bien décrassé et fraîchement habillé, il se rendit à la Salle commune pour grignoter un peu.

Il n'y avait toujours personne, sauf une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, particulièrement concentrée sur un verre de jus d'orange (à défaut d'une boite de céréale !).

Léa sortit de sa torpeur en apercevant Harry du coin de l'œil.

-Bonjour, articula-t-elle en baillant (c'est marrant, mais à chaque fois ke j'écrit cette phrase, je baille...), tu te lèves tôt toi aussi.

-ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps, j'ai prit ma douche.

-Normal, un capitaine a plus de soucis à se faire qu'un simple batteur.

-Alors là, j'ai le choix entre trois réponses... La gentille, la méchante et la moyenne. Laquelle veux-tu ?

Léa le regarda en rigolant.

-Va pour la gentille.

-Mais pourquoi aurais-je du souci à me faire avec une telle équipe ! Nous sommes imbattables, à l'image de notre remarquable batteuse.

-Tu aurais plutôt du l'appeler la version lèche-cul. Et la méchante ?

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir l'entendre ?

-Certaine.

-Vu ton niveau j'aurais cru que tu te ferais dix fois plus de souci...

-Argg... Singea Léa, et la dernière ?

-Tu ne la veux pas, elle est trop nulle.

-Parce que les autres ne l'étaient pas !? Elle lui tira malicieusement la tête voyant qu'il faisait semblant d'être choqué. Je la réclame.

-Tu l'auras voulu : peut-être bin qu'oui, peut-être bin qu'non !

-T'as raison, je ne la voulait pas.

Pendant qu'il se servait des céréales qu'il comptait réduire en bouillit à force de les remuer, des personnes commencèrent à entrer dans la salle. Des Serdaigles vinrent même saluer Harry et Léa, leur souhaitant bonne chance pour leur match contre Serpentard.

Ils devisaient tous deux sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'on leur souhaitait bonne chance plutôt que bon courage ou bon vent quand les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent un par un.

La conversation dériva rapidement vers leur passion commune : le quidditch !

-Flint étant partit, ils ont cinq nouveaux joueurs dans l'équipe, dont un nouveau capitaine très féroce, je dirais même mordant puis qu'il s'agit de cette chère Pansy Parkinson ! Au moins ils n'ont toujours pas opté pour l'intelligence, c'est un bon point pour nous.

-Harry ! L'interrompit Ron, tu pourrais ne pas faire déborder le discourt sur le petit dèj s'il te plait, tu es pire qu'Olivier Dubois !

-Je ne me vexerais pas, se rembrunit Harry, je suis la capitaine et c'est moi qui décide de la longueur de mes discourt, de l'endroit où je les fait et de ce que j'y dis ! Donc si je veux parler pendant trois plombes de mes problèmes d'ampoules aux fesses à cause de mes amortisseurs défectueux, je le fais...

Personne n'eut le temps de répliquer devant cet excès de mauvaise foi, comme pour venir à son secours, les hiboux choisirent ce moment là pour faire leur entrée dans la Grande salle.

Tous mouillés par la pluie, ils vinrent se poser à côté des destinataires, se souciant peu de les arroser.

-Ron ! S'énerva Ginny, maîtrise Coq, il met des plumes et de l'eau dans mon bol !

-Eh c'est pas ma faute, répliqua-t-il, et que je sache, le message n'est pas que pour moi.

-Les habituelles recommandations pour le match ? S'enquit harry.

-Eh oui ??? Soupira Ron en ouvrant son courrier, on dirait qu'elle ne s'en remet toujours pas ma chère mère. Je me demande si elle était pareille avec mes frères. Mais elle s'adresse aussi à toi !

Pendant qu'il repoussait son bol de céréales auquel il n'avait pas touché à cause du stress qui continuait de monter, Harry saisit la lettre que lui tendait Ron. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Léa et Martin ne disaient plus rien depuis qu'ils avaient reçu la Gazette. Ils étaient trop occupés à lire un article.

-Ecoutez ça, finit par dire Martin quand il eut terminé sa lecture, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom étend son champ d'action à l'Europe de l'est et à l'Amérique. Marcus Savapa et John Doe, respectivement contrôleur de cheminette et tailleur de tunique, ont été enlevé dans la soirée d'hier devant témoins par des mangemorts. Il est dit aussi que ces deux personnes étaient des sang-mêlés, et devant l'inquiétude croissante des sorciers, le ministre de la magie va prochainement faire une déclaration. On dirait que Seamus est loin d'être le dernier...

-Vous croyez qu'ils leur font quoi ?

-A part le sort d'amnésie ? C'est ça que je ne comprend pas, normalement ils se contentent de les tuer...

Pendant que la conversation allait bon train sur le sujet, Harry se pencha vers Léa.

-Tu sais si ils ont trouvé quel livre a été volé à la Grande bibliothèque ?

-Ils en ont parlé durant les vacances dans la Gazette, je crois que c'était... Les objets magiques dans l'Egypte Ancienne, ou un truc dans le genre. Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça maintenant ? Tu crois qu'il existe un lien avec les évènements ou c'est parce que tu y penses ?

-Je me disais que peut-être... Mais on ne peut pas dire que le titre du livre m'éclaire particulièrement...

-Il faudrait savoir de quoi il parlait exactement. Si tu demandes l'exemplaire de la Gazette, dans l'article je crois qu'ils en parlaient.

-Bonne idée, acquiesça le jeune homme, j'en parlerais à Hermione.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées de thé, pensivement, Léa se tourna à son tour vers Harry.

-Et tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec le vol du choipeau ?

Le choipeau ! Il l'avait complètement oublié celui-là, et pourtant sa disparition était toute aussi mystérieuse.

-Des sang-mêlés, un livre sur des objets magiques, le choipeau... Répertoria Harry pensivement, et tout ce qu'on ignore ! Je n'y comprends rien.

-Sans oublier les meurtres de moldus et de sorciers nés de parents moldus, compléta Léa tristement.

-Mais ce dernier point n'est pas nouveau, Voldemort a toujours tué les moldus. Puis jetant un coup d'œil au plafond pour verifier que le temps n'avait pas évolué, il ajouta à l'intention de tout le monde : On y va ? Si je veux avoir le temps de dire tout ce qu'il faut, il vaut mieux prévoir large !

Simulant le désespoir, ses coéquipiers le suivirent en direction des vestiaires.

Les Serpentards quand à eux ne faisaient qu'arriver dans la salle.

-profitez bien de l'avant match, gronda Pansy en les croisant, l'après risque d'être moins marrant, si vous survivez !

-A chaque fois vous dites la même chose, soupira Harry d'un air lasse, et j'attends toujours de voir !

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne trouvant rien à répliquer, elle poursuivit sa route, le dos courbé.

Reprenant une conversatin sérieuse, l'équipe se rendit jusqu'au vestiaire tout en discutant stratégie.

Harry dut bien avouer que son début de discourt ressembla étrangement à sa discussion du petit déjeuner...

L'entrée sur le terrain se fit sous les applaudissements des trois quarts des spectateurs et les huées du reste du public constitué uniquement de Serpentards. La pluie tombait drue, mais aucun vent ne viendrait perturber le jeu.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'arbitre situé au centre, Harry écouta en souriant les bruits du stade.

Serpentard, sans être vantard

Vous êtes bien plus forts que Gryffondor !

Scandait à tue-tête la tribune verte.

-même pas capable de trouver un texte potable, se moqua Ron.

-Au moins, avec Malefoy les textes étaient bon, avoua Harry.

-Ce n'est pas que la chanson Weasley est notre roi me manque, ni Malefoy, mais c'est un peu pitoyable non ?

-Eh les gars ! On se concentre, les ramena sur terre Ginny, il faut que tu sers la main à Parkinson, Harry.

Pendant que la tribune rouge entamait une réponse nettement plus inspirée à la chanson de leurs adversaires, les capitaines se serrèrent la main et Mme Bibine siffla le début de la rencontre.

Souriant encore des pseudo menaces proférées par le capitaine des Serpentards, Harry donna un coup de pied énergique et décolla.

Rapidement, il se plaça au dessus du jeu, suivit par l'autre attrapeur qui semblait bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher d'une brindille. Ce dernier ne semblait pas trop savoir quoi faire, un peu à l'image de son équipe.

Observant le cour du jeu, Harry se rendit compte que ce qui se passait en dessous de lui était à la limite du réel. Un coup sur deux, les batteurs envoyaient les cognards sur leurs propres joueurs, et les anciens poursuiveurs avaient du mal à palier au manque d'expérience du nouveau. Celui-ci faisait une faute presque à chaque fois qu'il touchait le souafle.

La pauvre Bibine ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Alors qu'il venait de feinter l'autre attrapeur et que Mauricette marquait le 25 ème buts à zéro par penalty, Harry repéra le vif d'or. Il voletait à quelques mètres au dessus des tribunes de Gryffondor où se trouvait Hermione. Rien ne pouvait arrêter le jeune homme : son adversaire était hors course, trop occupé à remonter sur son balai après s'être scratché au sol ; Badtrack n'était plus dans l'équipe, et les cognards étaient trop occupés à foncer sur Denis Crivey (le pauvre, c'est pas cool d'être un aimant à cognard... !).

Sûr que la victoire était à son équipe, mais toutefois en surveillant les alentours du coin de l'œil, Harry fonça vers son objectif.

Le sortilège appliqué à ses lunettes permettait de repousser la pluie qui continuait de tomber inlassablement, lui permettant de distinguer parfaitement la petite boule brilante.

Plus que dix mètres.

D'un mouvement expert, Harry évita un cognard bien lancé pour une fois, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre son chemin.

Plus que cinq mètres.

Le vif d'or battait énergiquement des ailes pour lui échapper.

Il était maintenant presque à portée de main, et toujours aucun obstacle en vue.

Penché sur son balai, tendu de tout son être vers l'objet tant convoité, Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui.

Tout à coup, le vif s'arrêta. Les ailes habituellement difficiles à distinguer à l'œil nu tellement elles allaient vite s'immobilisèrent, entraînant la chute de l'objet, comme une vulgaire balle moldue.

Surprit, Harry l'attrapa avant qu'il n'entame sa chute, et au même moment il sentit son estomac rejoindre son cœur : il était lui aussi entrain de tomber !

Comme un seul homme, les spectateurs se levèrent en criant d'effroi, tous les joueurs étaient entrain de tomber. Les plus rapides d'entre eux avaient déjà leur baguette brandie pour ralentir leur chute.

Accroché à son balai, Harry regardait le sol se rapprocher, impuissant. Il ne pouvait qu'appréhender l'impact et espérer que Mme Pomfresh pourrait recoller les morceaux.

Dix mètres avant la surface du terrain, Harry sentit avec soulagement son éclair de feu réagir. D'une main experte il redressa sa trajectoire et se posa sans problème. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde.

Réalisant qu'il n'était pas la seule victime de cet étrange phénomène, Harry se précipita vers Léa qui était étendue à terre non loin de lui. Située un peu moins loin du sol que lui au moment de la « panne », elle n'avait pas pu se rétablir à temps.

-Léa, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Harry en l'aidant à se redresser.

-J'ai juste mal à la cheville, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, je crois qu'elle est cassée. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, mon balai ne voulait plus voler !

-Le mien non plus...

-ni le mien, renchérit Martin qui venait auprès de sa sœur.

-Poussez-vous de là Mr Potter ! L'interrompit Mme Pomfresh et l'écartant d'un coup d'épaule vigoureux, il faut que je m'occupe de cette demoiselle.

Ainsi mit à l'écart, Harry fut rapidement rejoint par Ron, qui n'avait rien, puis par Hermione, le front barré par une ride songeuse et inquiète.

-ne te fais pas tant de soucis, l'accueillit Ron étonné de cette manifestation d'inquiétude, nous allons bien.

-Je le vois bien, le rembarra-t-elle, mais vous vous rendez compte que la magie a disparue durant quelques secondes !


	19. Magiquement magique

_Dslé, mais l'explication de l'interruption de la magie, je ne l'ai meme pas encore ecrite!! c'est dans les tous derniers chapitres de la fic.  
Bonne lecture!! j'esp que ça vous plaira, j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'ecrire._

et oui, je sais, le titre est pourri, mais il me faisait bien rire!!**  
**

**Chapitre 25 : Magiquement magique.**

-Hein ?!

Ron et Harry regardait Hermione sans comprendre.

-Vos balais, expliqua-t-elle d'un air exaspéré en mimant la chute.

Petit à petit les choses se mirent en place dans l'esprit de Harry : tous les balais ont arrêté de voler en même temps, donc ce phénomène ne pouvait être dû qu'à un simple mauvais fonctionnement.

-Tu veux dire que si tous les joueurs sont tombés en même temps c'est parce qu'il n'y a plus eu de magie !

-Dix points pour Gryffondor, railla Hermione.

-Mais ça ne pourrait pas plutôt être de la magie noire ?

-Quand vous êtes tombés, j'étais entrain de faire un feu magique pour nous sécher un peu, et il s'est éteins sans raison apparente en même temps que votre chute. En plus si j'ai bien vu, Rogue et Dumbledore ont essayé d'amortir votre chute avec l'aide d'autres personnes, mais rien ne s'est passé, aucun rayon n'a jaillit de leurs baguettes.

-Quand j'y repense, le vif d'or s'est arrêté juste avant que je tombe. En disant cela, le jeune homme ouvrit doucement la main qu'il tenait toujours fermement close. Ainsi libéré, le vif d'or se remit à battre furieusement des ailes comme pour s'échapper.

-Le vif vole grâce à la magie, confirma Hermione.

-Et ça ne pourrait pas être un coup de Voldemort ? Demanda Ron.

-Je ne crois pas que notre cher ennemi ait une telle puissance, intervint Dumbledore qui s'était approché. Si vous n'avez rien, je vous conseille vivement d'aller vous mettre au chaud et au sec pour fêter votre écrasante victoire jeunes gens. Rien de tel que de bonnes pantoufles aux pieds pour se remettre de ses émotions !

Alors qu'un arc-en-ciel se dessinait à l'horizon, le directeur leur sourit en les poussant vers l'entrée du château. Tous trois rejoignirent le flot bruyant des élèves qui convergeait vers leur salle commune respective. Criant à tue-tête, les Gryffondors savouraient leur victoire.

_Avec Potter pour capitaine,_

_S'il y a d'la pluie qu'à c'là ne tienne_

_Le vif d'or est pour Gryffondor_

_Car à c'jeu là on est les plus fort !_

Et ils reprenaient tous en chœur à qui peux mieux :

_Serpentard ! Serpentard ! Il est maintenant trop tard,_

_La victoire ! La victoire ! Est notre étendard !!_

350 à 10 ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait ! Mais Harry avait autre chose à faire, c'est pourquoi il quitta le cortége victorieux pour suivre Martin, Ron et Hermione qui se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie.

Arrivée devant la porte du repère de Mme Pomfresh, les murs tremblaient encore sous les cris des Gryffondors on ne peut plus enthousiastes.

Après avoir lutté avec Pompom qui ne voulait pas les laisser entrer sous prétexte que Léa devait se reposer, ils se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille qui était étendue tranquillement dans un lit.

-Besoin de repos, tu parles, bougonna Martin en souriant à sa sœur, ce n'est qu'une cheville, pas vrai petite !

-pas plus de dix minutes, les prévint l'infirmière.

-Alors ! Même plus capable de voler convenablement ? La taquina Harry.

Allongée de force par l'infirmière, la jeune fille le fusilla du regard avant de répliquer.

-de un, sache que je suis née 37 minutes avant toi petit frère, et de deux, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce foutu balai à arrêter de voler tout à coup !

Tout en s'installant confortablement sur le lit de Léa qui avait de moins en moins de place pour étendre sa jambe, la joyeuse bande commença à discuter du phénomène qui s'était produit.

-tu ne trouves pas que ça fait étrangement penser à ce qui s'est passé hier soir Harry ?

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, il avait presque oublié la frayeur qu'il avait eu en rentrant de l'entraînement de quidditch.

-Je ne pense pas. Déjà, on n'a pas senti de présence menaçante pendant le match, et en plus hier soir la magie n'avait pas disparue, elle était seulement... faible.

Les autres voulant savoir de quoi ils parlaient, Harry leur décrivit la présence qu'il avait sentie venant de la forêt interdite, et ses tentatives pour éclairer la nuit.

-ça serait une nouvelle créature qui s'est installée dans la forêt ? S'inquiéta Ron, encore une...

Le rouquin frissonna, probablement au souvenir d'une autre créature nommée Aragog.

-mais vous n'avez rien vu ? Les interrogea Hermione.

-Non, puis Harry hésita, sauf peut-être...

Mais trop peu sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, il s'arrêta. D'un signe de tête, Léa l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Quand moi sortilège a fini par fonctionner, j'aurais parié que l'obscurité n'était pas seulement éclairée, mais qu'elle fuyait.

-Comme si la créature était constituée d'ombre, confirma Léa.

Ron n'était plus le seul à frissonner, chacun pensait au fait que même Harry avait eu du mal à pratiquer le sortilège lumos, pourtant très facile.

Rompant le silence, Hermione revint à sa préoccupation première, se parlant à elle-même.

-Ces deux évènements n'ont donc rien à voir. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'autres extinctions de magie avant...

-On aurait pas té sur nos balais, on ne s'en serait pas rendu compte, acquiesça Martin.

-Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose... Murmura Hermione avant de souhaiter bon courage à Léa et de s'éclipser rapidement.

Sûrement à cause de l'habitude, Harry et Ron ne posèrent aucune question, les réponses viendraient d'elles-mêmes.

Les trois sorciers n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, profitant du départ d'Hermione, Mme Pomfresh les mit à la porte.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à lui. Les professeurs s'étant mis d'accord pour augmenter considérablement la dose de travail, il eut beaucoup de mal à rattraper le retard accumulé à causes des multiples entraînements de quidditch de la semaine passée.

Mais ce n'était rien à côté des efforts fourni par Hermione. En plus des cours (plus nombreux que ceux de quiconque), elle passait des heures à la bibliothèque, et ailleurs, avec Neville, d'autres heures à feuilleter les anciennes éditions de la Gazette, et en plus... elle tricotait toujours ses chapeaux qui ne ressemblent à rien !

Un soir, alors qu'elle avait ramené un gros tas de journaux dans la salle commune dans le but de les éplucher, Harry profita d'une accalmie dans son boulot pour venir voir ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je crois avoir trouvé une correspondance entre différents éléments, répondit la jeune fille quand il l'eut interrogée, regarde.

Elle lui montra différents articles.

Le premier traitait de la disparition d'un sang-mêlé, et le second d'un accident de transplanage dont l'issue aurait pu être fatale. L'homme concerné, pourtant vétéran de ce mode de transport et voyageur aguerrit, avait atterrit en plein milieu d'une cuve d'épuration des eaux, sur le chemin de sa destination.

Par la suite elle lui montra plusieurs articles allant tous par paire, le premier traitant d'une disparition et le second d'un accident d'ordre magique qui avait eut le lendemain de la disparition.

-Et quel est le lien. Harry ne voyait pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

-J'ai regardé la Gazette, le jour même du match de quidditch contre Serpentard, un sorcier sang-mêlé avait disparu, même deux ! Et le lendemain de la disparition de Seamus, une sorcière a eut un accident de balai, selon l'article elle aurait perdue le contrôle, s'écrasant au sol !

Très fière d'elle, elle regardait son ami d'un air victorieux.

-ça ne me dit pas quel est le lien entre ces évènements...

-Je... Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi, j'ai tout imaginé. De la réaction d'un prince des sang-mêlés parce qu'un des siens a été enlevé puis torturé par les mangemorts, jusqu'à une expérience faite par Voldemort sur des gens comme lui...

-Je voterais pour la première supposition, d'après les rumeurs, le tome six de mes aventures parle d'un prince des sang-mêlés, donc il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il fasse son apparition par la suite ! Sinon, Voldemort est à la recherche d'une combinaison magique... Je me demande pourquoi Rogue n'est pas au courant...

-Voldemort doit spécialiser ses mangemorts, et puis il ne peut pas tout savoir. Tu imagines si l'extinction de magie durait plus de quelques secondes !?

Frissonnant rien qu'à cette idée, Harry aida son amie dans ses recherches. Malheureusement elles restèrent vaines, rien ne permettait de deviner le lien entre ces articles.

Toutefois, en feuilletant l'édition de la Gazette d'avant les vacances de décembre, il tomba sur l'article parlant du livre Les objets magiques dans l'Egypte antique. Harry alla s'asseoir dans un des grands fauteuils devant la cheminée pour lire tranquillement l'article. La dernière partie était consacrée au contenue du livre. Du sceptre des pharaons symbole du sceptre d'Horus qui se trouvait être nul autre qu'une baguette magique, jusqu'aux papyrus magiques toujours ensorcelés, en passant par le sceau d'Acrabbaraad. Il parlait de tout type d'objets ensorcelés ou autres, mais à caractère magique. Evidement, ce sommaire ne permettait pas de trouver la raison qui poussait Voldemort à le voler. Au moins si il devait croiser un indice un jour, il pourrait plus facilement le reconnaître ; d'ailleurs à bien y regarder il avait déjà entendu parler de ce sceau...

Plus tard dans la soirée, réalisant qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur son travail, Harry referma son livre d'histoire de la magie.

-A quoi bon apprendre des choses passées et révolues, grommela-t-il tout en montant à son dortoir, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas insister pour continuer cette matière...

Une fois étalé sur son lit, il se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était seul. Non pas que la vie en collectivité lui pèse, mais il n'avait, jusque là, pas encore eu l'occasion de lire le journal de sa mère. Bien que cette perspective le mette un peu mal à l'aise, il avait hâte d'en savoir plus sur ses parents.

Avant de se caler confortablement le dos entre deux coussins, il attrapa le carnet en cuire qu'il avait mis à l'abris dans sa malle. En l'ouvrant il eut une petite pensée pour les deux maraudeurs qui lui avaient offerts ce journal, puis il se plongea dans la lecture.

De la même écriture soignée que le nom de la première page, il était écrit :

En ce jour du 29 août 1977, date de mon 16ème anniversaire, j'ai l'honneur de t'inaugurer cher journal. Ne t'habitue pas à ce que je t'adresse la parole, ni a ce que je parle en ces mots, ça ne va pas durer !

C'est ma mère qui m'a offert ce carnet en très beau cuire sombre, alors je vais m'en servir, qui sait, peut-être que j'écrirais des choses... En tout cas c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire, alors c'est plutôt un bon début ! Trêve de balivernes, j'ai des choses plus importantes à raconter...

Je suis allé au chemin de traverse ce matin pour aller acheter un de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire avec Daria, Papa m'a offert l'animal de mon choix. Et sur le chemin en sortant de l'animalerie vers le marchand de glace, j'ai...

Alors qu'il lisait, il se sentit transporté comme dans un rêve. Les lignes disparurent petit à petit pour faire place à la devanture de l'animalerie du chemin de traverse. Il se retrouva spectateur de l'entrée de sa mère âgée de 16 ans dans le magasin. Elle était accompagnée de la dénommée Doria, une petite blonde très calme et à l'air doux. Toutes deux parlaient de l'animal qu'elles souhaitaient.

-Un chat ou une chouette, choisit Lili après mure réflexion, mais si je pouvais j'en prendrais un de chaque ! Ils sont tellement différents, mais ça dépendra de ce qu'il y a !

Alors que son amie parlait, Harry observa sa mère, elle était tellement... vive et spontanée ! Habituellement il la voyait seulement remuer la main sur une photo ou crier dans un rêve dont il se relevait en sueur, et la voir ainsi sourire et replacer d'un geste machinal une mèche de cheveux récalcitrante, fit affluer de nombreuses vagues de sentiments. Il était là à la regarder vivre sans rien pouvoir lui dire, ce qui provoqua immédiatement un sentiment de frustration. Il en voulut même à son parrain de lui avoir offert un tel cadeau. Puis il ressentit de la tristesse, ainsi que de l'envie. Finalement, alors qu'il avait résisté à l'envie de refermer le carnet, il observa mieux ce qui se passait. Sa mère était entrain de lutter avec une serrure, on ne peut plus compliquée,qui fermait la cage du gros chat qu'elle avait choisie.

Cette scène l'amena à la comparer à Hermione, elle avait la même façon de froncer les sourcils quand quelque chose lui résistait.

-On met une serrure compliqué parce que sans ça il arrive toujours à s'échapper, expliqua le vendeur en l'aidant à ouvrir le verrou. C'est qu'il ne paye pas de mine vu comme ça, mais il est très malin.

Aussitôt libéré, la boule de poils orange qui tenait lieu de chat bondi dans ses bras de Lili, provoquant un cri de la part de Daria qui avait peur qu'il attaque son canari bleu.

-Tiens le bien, je sens que cette affreuse chose va me sauter dessus, dit la petite blonde sans lâcher le sosie de Pattenrond des yeux.

-Mais non, la rassura Lili, regarde il ronronne !

-Il s'appelle Friztéti, l'informa le vendeur.

-En plus de ressembler à rien, il a un nom bizarre... rigola Doria.

-La morve du troll n'atteint pas la blanche licorne, récita le nouveau maître d'un semi-kneazzle tout en payant. Et tu comptes l'appeler comment ton hiboux prétentieux ?

Le volatile en question était de taille moyenne, plutôt fluet et marron, des cercles de plumes blanches autour des yeux et une touffe de couleur chocolat à tendance rousse sur le dessus de la tête lui rappela vaguement Percy Weasley, d'autant plus qu'il avait effectivement une attitude légèrement guindée.

Souriant à la réplique de son amie, la petite brune répondit :

-je pensais à Razibus ou Cicopré.

-Mouahaha ! Le pauvre.

La spontanéité de sa mère le fit sourire, il l'avait toujours vu comme une femme très sage, parfaite d'apparence, et de la voir ainsi rééquilibrait un peu le personnage.

Tout à coup, sans qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il avait parcouru tout ce trajet, il se retrouva sur une terrasse entrain de manger une glace. Un jeune homme grand et athlétique s'avançait vers les deux amies, malgré les quelques années en moins, Harry reconnut le ministre de la magie.

-En à peine un mois il a encore trouvé le moyen de devenir plus charmant, soupira Lili avant qu'il ne les ait rejoint.

Quoi ! s'exclama Harry, c'était bien sa mère qui parlait ?! Mais... ce n'est pas lui qu'elle est censée apprécier, c'est mon père, mais elle est folle, et moi je deviens quoi !? Abruti, c'est du passé...

-Bonjour Zac, saluèrent en chœur les deux jeunes filles, tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ?

Dots jeune salua Doria puis se pencha vers Lili pour l'embrasser doucement.

-C'est gentil de passer me voir !

Harry n'en revenait pas, sa mère avait eut une vie avant d'être mariée avec son père ! En plus elle était avec le futur ministre de la magie !

Il se rassura en calculant que normalement, son père et sa mère devaient se « trouver » au début de l'année, ça sentait la rupture !!

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était revenu sur son lit. Sautant quelques lignes qui traitait effectivement de tout le ressentiment que la demoiselle éprouvait à l'encontre du nommé Zac, Il se retrouva dans un appartement de taille moyenne, située probablement à Londres. L'intérieur de ce qui semblait être la salle à manger était en partie recouvert de robes et autres accessoires de sorciers. La jeune fille rousse était entrain de s'activer à tout ranger dans une malle quand sa sœur arriva dans la pièce, visiblement furieuse, elle brandissait à bout de bras un pull vert horriblement criard. Celui-ci était lacéré.

-Regarde ce que ton chat a fait à mon pull, hurla-t-elle, rouge de colère.

-Il a eu bien raison, répondit calmement Lili, ce pull est très moche, au moins tu ne le porteras plus.

-Maman ! Appela la grande sœur, je ne veux plus que ce chat entre dans ma chambre.

Harry se tourna vers la porte située derrière le canapé, une femme grande comme Pétunia, mais au visage plus avenant et moins maigre, entra dans la salle.

-Lili, tu peux réparer ça d'un coup de baguette.

-Sans problème... Commença la sorcière, mais sa sœur rugit que non avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sur ce, un homme aux cheveux déjà blanc malgré son âge raisonnable arriva par la cheminée située derrière Harry. Mr Evans le traversa pour aller embrasser sa fille et sa femme.

Au passage il jeta un regard méfiant vers le chat orange qui se léchait les pattes, tranquillement assis aux pieds de sa fille.

-Tu pourrais utiliser la porte comme tout le monde, l'accueillit Mme Evans sur un ton de reproche.

-C'est tellement fabuleux comme moyen de transport ! S'exalta son mari, et étant l'un des seuls moldus autorisé à utiliser la poudre de cheminette, j'aurais tord de m'en priver !

La grande femme embrassa son mari puis sortie de la pièce en grommelant.

-J'ai suivi une drôle d'affaire aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il, un dénommé Rogue. Je crois que tu as un camarade qui s'appelle comme ça ?

-Severus !

Harry regarda sa mère arrêter de ranger et regarder avec attention l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-A lui rien, mais il devait témoigner, expliqua Mr Evans l'air un peu crispé. Il a été témoin de l'assassinat accidentel de sa mère par son père, il a été appelé à témoigner. Le père était jugé aussi pour violence sur des modus, il avait pratiqué le sortilège doloris sur toute une famille.

Afin de ne rien rater de la conversation, Harry se rapprocha un peu. Tout ce qui concernait son professeur de potion étant plus qu'intéressant.

-L'assassinat de sa mère ?! Mais c'est affreux, il a vu son père tuer sa mère ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry remercia mentalement sa mère d'avoir posée cette question, il n'aurait pas fait mieux !

S'asseyant, l'homme aux cheveux blanc commença à raconter la mine sombre.

-Tu l'ignorais, mais la mère du jeune Severus Rogue était une fille de moldu. Au début, quand ils se sont mariés et on eut Severus, Théodore Rogue n'avait aucun problème avec les origines de sa femme. Puis il a croisé la route d'un certain Tom Jedusor, et alors toutes ses convictions ont été bouleversées ! Il avait épousé une sang-de-bourbe et chaque jour il se mit à le lui faire payer. Severus, qui n'avait alors que cinq ans, ne pouvait rien faire. Et c'est en spectateur impuissant qu'il assista à la mort de sa mère. Un soir qu'il avait bien écouté son nouveau mère, afin d'appliquer ce qu'il avait entendu, et surtout parce qu'il avait trop bu, Théodore a torturé sa femme, puis l'a tuée devant les yeux de son fils !

Lili paraissait effondrée.

-Et dire que j'ai laissé...Mais il ne témoigne que aujourd'hui ?

-Si il accepte de le faire devant un juge... Ce qui n'ai pas gagné ! Le gamin ne fera jamais ça à son père, je le crains.

Le grand homme semblait lasse, fatigué par sa journée.

-Et le pire, c'est que même sans lui, le père ira à Azcaban à vie...

Tout à coup, Harry se retrouva comme ballotté par le temps, passant d'un souvenir à l'autre très rapidement au fil de la lecture. Des situations flash, en rapport avec Rogue défilèrent rapidement.

Harry s'arracha à la lecture du journal.

Quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans le dortoir. C'était Ron.

-T'es déjà couché ! Le salua le rouquin, je viens de battre quatre fois de suite Martin aux échecs, alors il m'a remplacé par Neville. S'il voulait que je le laisse gagner il n'avait qu'à le dire !

Harry pouffa de rire en voyant la tête que faisait son ami, ça lui faisait plaisir que son ami recommence à lui parler normalement. Depuis décembre, Ron passait beaucoup de temps avec Martin, étant courtois avec Harry, mais distant ; et dernièrement, la situation redevenait normale.

-C'est sûr qu'entre Léa et toi, il doit en avoir marre !

-pas de pitié ! Mouahaa !!!

Le jeune homme bailla allégrement avant d'ajouter.

-Je vais lire un peu le bouquin que m'a offert Hermione, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur le rôle des plantes dans les potions ! Remarque, j'aurais au moins appris que Pénélope (le mimbulus mimbletonia de Neville, c'est jolie comme petit nom ?) est capable de moduler la capacité de concentration une fois intégré à une potion. Enfin bon, ça m'aidera à dormir !

Voyant que son ami n'avait pas l'intention de lui accorder la parole, il rouvrit le journal de sa mère, mais en changeant de page.

D'ici que Ron connaisse par cœur le livre, il avait le temps ! Impatient, il recommença à lire.

La date correspondait à l'hiver, car il y avait de la neige dans le parc.

Quelle étrange sensation que de marcher dans la neige par un jour de tempête sans ressentir le froid !

La visibilité était tellement réduite par les rafales de neige, qu'il ne vit pas arriver sa mère. Celle-ci le traversa de part en part.

-Vous pourriez pas faire un peu attention, grommela Harry, c'est pas particulièrement agréable...

A chaque fois qu'une personne le traversait, il ressentait une étrange sensation, un peu comme si on déversait un liquide froid à l'intérieur de son corps.

Revenant sur terre, enfin si on peut dire ça, il se lança à la poursuite de sa mère qui se dirigeait vers le terrain de quidditch.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, il assista à un match qui opposait l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Serdaigle.

Voir son père évoluer dans les airs, et attraper le vif d'or sous le regard attentif de Lili était plutôt surréaliste, mais il prenait ainsi conscience des points communs qu'il avait avec lui.

-Potter ! Potter ! Hurlait les Gryffondors.

Cette scène avait comme un air de déjà vu.

Et c'est avec soulagement que Harry vit son père et sa mère se retrouver, cette dernière félicitant son petit ami pour cette belle victoire.

-Mais c'est normal, intervint Sirius suivit de Remus, Cornedrue est le meilleur ! N'est-ce pas Lili ?

Se disant, il passa un bras sur les épaules de son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi, tu as quelque chose en tête, se méfia James.

Sirius le regarda d'un air faussement étonné tout en le menant mine de rien vers l'entrée du château.

Harry suivit la joyeuse bande jusqu'au hall d'entrée du château. Là il dut piller net pour ne pas traverser Sirius.

Celui-ci était figé, regardant avec haine dans la direction de James et d'un autre adolescent aux cheveux noirs et à l'allure sinistre.

-Rogue... Grogna James.

-Potter...Tout deux se jaugèrent un instant du regard, Rogue surveillant les autres personnes présentes du coin de l'œil.

Sachant comment s'était passé la dernière rencontre entre ses deux là à laquelle il avait assisté, Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir continuer à lire... Si il devait encore voir son père jouer au petit con prétentieux (pardonnez l'expression), il préférait encore voir Rogue l'emporter !

-Alors Servilus, attaqua Sirius, tu as apprécié le spectacle ? Quelle victoire écrasante de Gryffondor ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera contre une équipe aussi faible que celle de Serpentard !

La perche était tendue, et Rogue ne se fit pas prier pour l'attraper.

-Si Potter passait un peu moins de temps à se pavaner, et plus à faire vraiment quelque chose, peut-être que les Serpentards auraient du souci à se faire !

Durant l'altercation, Harry observa sa mère. Maintenant qu'elle semblait être officiellement avec James, sa situation n'était pas simple. D'un côté elle sortait avec James, et de l'autre elle connaissait le triste passée de Rogue...

Comment prendre parti dans de telles conditions !?

C'est pourquoi, sans doute, elle se tenait un peu à l'écart et Harry devina que c'était pour lui faire plaisir que James abrégea la discussion, laissant Sirius et Severus dans un face à face plus que tendu.

-A part en jetant un sort, je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous pourriez gagner ! Siffla Rogue.

-Tu parles en connaisseur n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Sirius, dans tes bouquins de magie noire il doit y avoir tout ce qu'il faut !

Le visage du jeune homme tout de noir vêtu se fendit d'un sourire mauvais.

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point, ricana-t-il.

-C'est une menace ? Sirius avait sortit sa baguette, la pointant vers son ennemi d'un air menaçant. Si jamais la moindre chose étrange nous arrive, tu auras à faire avec moi ! Et crois moi, même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus. Au moins ça lui fera une bonne raison pour te renier une bonne fois pour toute. Je serais elle, j'aurais préféré le suicide à vivre avec quelqu'un comme toi.

En entendant ces mots, Rogue devint vert pâle, couleur que Harry lui avait déjà vu prendre le jour où son professeur l'avait surprit dans la pensine.

-Ne parle plus jamais de ma mère... Gronda-t-il.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Minauda Sirius, aurais-je vu juste ?

Voyant Lili se trémousser, James intervint.

-Je crois que ça ira comme ça, dit-il en se plaçant entre les deux rivaux, Sirius, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me montrer ?

Alors que les trois maraudeurs s'en allaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, James et Remus tentant tant bien que mal de canaliser la haine de Sirius, Harry resta avec sa mère.

Celle-ci emboîta le pas à Rogue, malgré le risque que ça représentait étant donné son état de fureur très avancé.

-Severus ! L'appela-t-elle.

Harry vit Rogue se figer, apparemment il avait envie de tout sauf de lui parler. Toute fois, il se retourna lentement, l'air méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

-Je... la jeune fille hésita avant de se lancer, j'ai appris pour tes parents, la mort de ta mère et... Enfin bref, je voulais dire que Sirius était stupide d'avoir dit ça, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir, je sais ça n'excuse pas, mais...

Rogue l'interrompit brutalement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Co... Je... Ne parle plus jamais de ça ! Hurla-t-il.

-Mais...Bredouilla Lili, décontenancée par la réaction violente de son interlocuteur.

-Tu ne sais rien !

-Si, mon père...

-Non ! Hurla-t-il en la faisant reculer contre le mur situé derrière elle, tu ne sais rien.

-Ecoute, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer, je voulais simplement...

-Quoi ? Me ridiculiser ?

Rogue s'avança encore plus vers Lili, dans une attitude menaçante. Harry ne pouvait rien faire, mais s'il avait pu... ! Sa mère venait en amie et pourtant Rogue réagissait avec violence, il ne méritait vraiment pas qu'elle se donne autant de mal.

Rogue tenait maintenant la jeune file apeurée par la gorge, l'acculant contre le mur en pierre.

-Je ne te laisserais pas cette joie là, siffla-t-il avant de partir sans un regard, les épaules tremblantes de haine.

Lili restait seule dans le couloir, se remettant doucement de sa frayeur, assise par terre, les bras autour des jambes.

Alors que le décor changeait, Harry arrêta de lire, jetant furtivement un coup d'œil à son ami. Ron n'avait rien remarqué et était toujours plongé dans l'étude des plantes.

Furieux contre son professeur de potion, Harry referma violement son carnet.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça à sa mère !?


	20. Bonnes nouvelles

_moui, merci pour l'envoie d'inspi!! et pour l'instant, je devrais maintenir le rythme d'un chapitre par jour, jusqu'à ce que j'ai posté tout ce que j'ai deja ecrit. mais des le chapitre 36... faudra attendre!! Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas!!  
bonne lecture_**  
**

**  
Chapitre 26 : Bonnes nouvelles.**

Harry avait fait des rêves bizarres tout le long de la nuit, allants de la mort de sa mère jusqu'à l'augmentation de taille de son professeur de potion en passant par une séance de vol où son balai disparaissait brutalement.

Tout ce qui s'étaient passé dernièrement n'était pas pour l'aider à avoir un sommeil paisible.

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il avait fait trop de cauchemar, et maintenant il avait la tête toute embrumée.

Depuis qu'il lisait le journal intime de sa mère, il avait l'étrange impression de vivre dans un autre monde que le sien. Rogue n'était plus son professeur, les maraudeurs étaient ses amis, et Lili sa sœur. Mais il en était arrivé à la fin, et heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas le désir malsain de vivre continuellement dans ces passages de vie.

Quand il avait questionné habillement Sirius à propos de ce qu'il avait lu, il apprit que la relation entre Rogue et Lili était particulière. Elle était la seule personne que Rogue supportait en dehors des Serpentards, et pourtant c'était celle qui souffrait le plus de ses sarcasmes.

D'autre part, il appris aussi que Rogue était devenu mangemort pour des raisons assez troubles...

Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait jamais autant détesté son professeur de potion pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à la gentille et pétillante Lili Evans.

S'arrachant à la contemplation de son lit à baldaquin, Harry se décida à se lever. En ce samedi matin, il était le seul à ne pas être encore levé. Il pouvait bien s'autoriser une petite grasse mat' ! En plus, passer un peu de temps seul lui ferait du bien.

Tout en allant se rafraîchir avant de descendre, il repensa à sa conversation d'hier avec Sirius. Il lui avait parlé des activités de l'ordre du phénix. A l'aide de l'atout Flitwick, ils avaient mis en place une stratégie basée sur les renseignements apportés par Rogue qui devait permettre de localiser la planque de Voldemort. Celle-ci était située dans la campagne française, dans la région de Compiègne. Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien, mais il était bien content d'avoir contribué un tant soit peu à tout ça.

Qui est-ce qui avait démasqué Flitwick ?! Avec Martin et Ron, il s'était au moins rendu un minimum utile.

C'est donc l'esprit joyeux qu'il pénétra dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait presque personne, seulement quelques élèves qu'il salua en passant sans s'arrêter avant de se plonger dans un bol de céréales.

Depuis qu'il pouvait s'entraîner tout seul à la pratique de la magie sans baguette, il avait encore fait des progrès, seul sa forme animagi lui résistait...

Mais il y arriverait ! Parole de Gryffondor. D'ailleurs certains signes lui faisaient dire qu'il progressait, ce qui était plutôt positif. Il s'était même surpris à gronder doucement alors qu'il commençait à s'énerver. D'autre part, Léa l'aidait dans son entraînement, se transformant parfois pour lui donner une idée de ce qu'il devait atteindre. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'avoir une panthère noire sous les yeux aidait.

Léa...

Sortant de sa rêvasserie, Harry réalisa que le peu de discussions qu'il y avait autour de lui étaient particulièrement animé. Tous avaient le mot mangemort à la bouche. Intrigué, Harry emprunta la Gazette à son plus proche voisin.

Mangemort, mangemort, mangemort... Se répéta-t-il tout en cherchant dans le journal. Il n'eut pas à chercher loin, étalé sur deux pages, un article parlait d'une arrestation de mangemorts. Il était illustré de six photos représentant Verpey, Bellatrix Lestranges, Goyle père et fils, Dolohov et McNair.

Bellatrix... Harry n'aurait pas le plaisir de la faire souffrir (l'aurait-il vraiment voulu ??) mais qu'elle se soit fait prendre était une très bonne nouvelle !

Il était dit que des aurors du ministère les avaient surpris entrain d'essayer de voler une contre potion à l'institut nationale de pharmacologie.

_Grâce à un système mis au point par le génialissime professeur Anderson, Ils ont pu les suivre et ainsi découvrir où ils se cachaient. Des moyens impressionnants avaient ensuite été mis en place pour piéger Vous-savez-qui et ses partisans dans le manoir des Malefoy. Cette opération fut un succès puisqu'elle mena à la capture de dangereux criminels qui avaient pour la majorité déjà échappé au moins une fois à la surveillance du ministère. A noter aussi, la récupération du sceau du ministère et du choipeau magique. Ces deux objets retrouveront leurs places respectives au collège de Poudlard et à l'exposition qui doit ouvrir ses portes prochainement au Louvre. Il s'agit donc d'une double victoire du ministère, car aujourd'hui il prouve son efficacité et en même temps retrouve la légitimité qui est la sienne à travers ce sceau qui incarne le pouvoir de cette institution. Un seul problème de taille perdure à ce jour : Dots est encore à la recherche de gardien efficaces pour remplacer les détraqueurs qui, rappelons le, sont au service de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

-Par Merlin ! S'exclama Harry avant de recommencer à manger tranquillement ses petit déjeuner. Tiens, il commençait à adopter des expressions de sorcier...

Qu'est-ce que cette arrestation allait changer ? Sûrement rien, Voldemort s'en était tiré et avec ses autres sbires il avait probablement déjà trouvé un autre endroit où se cacher. Et quelle idée d'aller dans le manoir des Malefoy !!

C'est article était plutôt intéressant en tout cas, il ignorait que le sceau du ministère avait disparut lui aussi... En tout cas s'était un coup dur pour son ennemi même si lui courait toujours, mais il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus...

Après s'être promit qu'il irait en discuter avec Sirius ce soir, il se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, il fallait qu'il prépare la réunion de l'AD de ce soir, mais avant il avait du boulot.

Pendant qu'il tentait d'expliquer en cinquante lignes pourquoi la transformation végétale est plus facile que la transformation animale, et qu'il écoutait Ron parler de l'actualité, Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien leur faire travailler. Tous maîtrisaient parfaitement le spero patronum et les autres sortilèges d'attaques et de défense que lui-même pratiquait. Ce qu'il leurs fallait, c'est une vraie confrontation, se dit-il, mais il n'allait pas demander à Dots de lui fournir des mangemorts pour entraîner ses camarades !

Il pouvait les faire devenir animagi... Même si lui-même n'y arrivait pas, il pouvait leur donner des conseils, et en plus il était plutôt bien entouré, si il avait besoin d'aide, il savait où demander.

Durant toute la journée, les conversations tournèrent autour des nouvelles, la plupart des personnes trouvait que c'était une excellente nouvelle. La première vraie bonne nouvelle depuis l'arrestation de certains mangemorts à la fin de l'année dernière. Mais l'autre part des personnes craignait qu'ils ne s'échappent comme ils l'avaient déjà fait.

En tout cas, avec le soleil qui brillait sur le lac, c'était une journée magnifique !

Et c'est donc l'esprit joyeux que Harry se retrouva devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Aujourd'hui, il venait pour une séance d'AD, il fallait donc qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il souhaitait...

Finalement, il opta pour un lieu qui leur permettrait de progresser, dans le même genre qu'avant. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de laisser beaucoup de liberté à la salle sur demande, et jamais il n'avait été déçu, et il était bien content que la magie de cette pièce ait une sorte de mémoire d'une fois sur l'autre.

Quand il ouvrit enfin la porte, il eut la surprise de voir que la salle avait nettement changée depuis la dernière fois, elle était beaucoup plus grande avec un petit coin pour le miroir d'Alian, il y avait aussi les mêmes choses que d'habitude. Mais surtout au lieu de la fenêtre habituelle sur le mur d'en face, il vit une porte. Intriguée, il se dirigea tout de suite vers elle. Elle était en bois brute, comme celle qui menait à la pièce où il se trouvait. Et sans prendre garde au petit écriteau en cuivre qui la décorait, il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, tout était sombre, la pièce semblait vide. En allumant sa baguette, Harry avança au centre de la pièce, il ne distinguait que les murs en pierre dans le faisceau de lumière. Seul le sol présentait une sorte de décoration, comme des courbes qui s'entrecroisaient, se rejoignant au centre de la pièce. Quand Harry fut au dessus de cet enchevêtrement, le décor changea, devenant flou. Quand il se stabilisa, il se retrouva en plein milieu du chemin de traverse. Il faisait jour mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les magasins, ni dans la rue d'ailleurs.

Mais comment était il arrivé là ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autre question, un homme (ou une femme !) sortit de chez Ollivander et l'attaqua sans raison.

-Impedimenta ! Lança l'inconnu, mais Harry avait acquit certains réflexes depuis son expérience au ministère, sans oublier les deux tentatives d'enlèvements qu'il avait subit depuis le début de l'année, il réagit donc rapidement.

-Protego.

Il avait évité le sort et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais le sorcier avait disparut.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry décida de se rendre au chaudron baveur, là-bas il trouverait forcément quelqu'un auprès de qui se renseigner. Et il faudrait qu'il se dépêche de rentrer ou au moins de prévenir quelqu'un. Nul doute que Voldemort avait encore fait preuve d'imagination pour l'attirer hors des murs de Poudlard. Alors qu'il passait devant chez Gringotts, une autre personne apparut, venant de l'intérieur de la banque. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, et alors que le sorcier pointait sa baguette, il lança un sortilège de désarmement.

Quand le rayon lumineux atteignit son agresseur, Harry vit le décor se troubler une nouvelle fois et la pièce aux murs nu réapparaître.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'exclama Harry pour lui-même, à sa connaissance il n'était pas possible de voyager ou de faire voyager quelqu'un de cette façon ! Surtout qu'il n'avait absolument rien touché.

Puis voyant que le décor s'était stabilisé, il se précipita vers la porte pour sortir de là le plus vite possible.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il s'adossa, le souffle court, à la porte menant à cette... pièce de malheur.

Reprenant ses esprits, il réalisa que deux personnes le regardaient l'air amusé. Ginny et Luna se trouvaient face à lui.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ? Lui demanda cette première, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

-Bien amusé !? Tu te moques de moi, est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'être amusé ?

Pendant que Luna observait le miroir d'Alian, Ginny reprit plus sérieusement :

-Regarde ce qui est écrit sur la porte.

Pas très convaincu, Harry se retourna et découvrit l'inscription suivante :

Salle de simulation

Héhéhé... Il se sentait idiot tout à coup... Se reprenant, il ajouta sur un ton détaché.

-Très efficace. Et tranquillement il se dirigea vers Luna qui était plongé dans l'observation du cadre du miroir.

Rapidement, d'autres personnes entrèrent à leur tout dans la salle, venant au secours de Harry qui se sentait vraiment bête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la séance put commencer. Maugrey aussi était là pour aider comme il le faisait parfois. Presque tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil curieux vers la porte, mais personne ne fit la moindre remarque.

Harry décida de commencer par une révision des principaux sortilèges déjà maîtrisés. C'est après avoir observé Neville contrer parfaitement le sortilège d'immobilisation lancé par Dean, puis répliquer avec un impedimenta et un sort d'encordement pour maîtriser son adversaire du moment, que le jeune professeur choisit de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-J'ai pensé attaquer quelque chose d'un peu lus compliqué, annonça Harry ; avec l'accord de Mme McGonagall, ce miroir est mis à votre disposition pour que vous puissiez trouver votre forme animagi.

Déjà, de nombreux chuchotements se faisaient entendre.

Mais, reprit-il, il est important de préciser qu'acquérir une telle forme n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Je vous propose aussi de vous initier à la pratique de la légilimancie, mais dans cette activité, seul les livres à ce sujet pourront vous aider.

Avec ce qu'il leur proposait, Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir leurs yeux briller d'excitation, il était sûr d'éveiller leur attention.

-Léa et Martin s'occuperont de la partie animagus, et pour ceux qui veulent continuer à apprendre des sorts, c'est avec moi.

Il n'avait pas parlé de la salle de simulation, ce qui était délibéré. Maugrey voulait que Dumbledore la vérifie avant de laisser des élèves s'y aventurer sans danger. Lui n'avait pas le temps de s'en charger pendant la semaine à venir.

-Vivement qu'on puisse l'inaugurer ! S'enthousiasma Léa en sortant de la séance d'AD, ça sera quand même autre chose que les simples duels qu'on organisait jusqu'à maintenant !

Harry la regardait en coin pendant qu'elle parlait avec fougue. Elle avait les joues toutes roses d'excitation, entre les essaies de légilimancie et la salle de simulation, ses yeux bleus brillaient tels deux aigue marines. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait noués négligemment en un chignon, s'échappaient par mèches, venant lui chatouiller le haut des épaules. Parfois, comme à ce moment là, il avait une envie irrésistible de la prendre dans ses bras, enfin pas tant que ça puisqu'il se retenait, de sentir qu'il n'y avait rien pour les séparer.

Rêveur, il repensa à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, en toute amitié, ils étaient bien trop timides pour oser faire le premier pas... Du coup, leur relation n'avait pas beaucoup évolué, au grand désespoir de Ron qui tannait Harry pour qu'il bouge son .

Chacun son rythme ! J'aime pas qu'on me pousse, se dit-il, d'ailleurs l'autre jour, ils avaient bien failli s'embrasser !

Ils étaient dans la salle sur commande (encore elle !), tous les deux, seuls. Il y avait eu comme une pause, un arrêt dans le temps où ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux, ils étaient tellement proches qu'Harry distinguait parfaitement ses tâches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues. Il avait même distingué des tâches noires dans le bleu translucide de ses yeux. Doucement, il avait effleuré la base de son cou du bout des doigts, et elle s'était encore rapprochée de lui, ils allaient s'embrasser quand Ron et Martin étaient entrés dans la salle. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas être allé la voir ce soir là, mais c'était trop tard, après cet épisode, leur relation en était revenue au même point... Sans gène heureusement.

Mais comment trouver un moment à soi quand on avait un groupe d'ami aussi soudé !?

Un léger cou dans les côtes le ramena sur terre.

-Eh couillon ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? S'indigna Léa.

-Couillon ?! Harry avait pris un air faussement vexé, appelle moi Harry le magnifique, je préfère.

-Alors là, tu rêves !

-Dommage, ça m'aurait plu... Soupira-t-il.

-J'aurais bien vu ça écrit comme ça : Harry le magnifique.

-De quoi ?

-Sur les cartes de la saint valentin ! Dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard, j'ai entendu que certaines filles allaient t'envoyer quelque chose...

Oups, il avait totalement oublié.

-Ou sinon, en surnom dans ton équipe de quidditch, ajouta-t-elle.

Mais déjà ils arrivaient à la séparation des dortoirs, Harry lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher. Ou manger ! Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Est-ce qu'il devait lui offrir quelque chose ? Mais ils n'étaient même pas ensemble... Peut-être qu'elle s'y attendait et qu'elle serait très déçue si il ne lui offrait rien, ou peut être qu'elle le prendrait mal vu qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble...

La situation était très compliquée !

Mais son ton ne laissait pas entendre qu'elle s'y attendait, elle avait plutôt l'air de se moquer des filles qui envoyaient des cartes pour la saint Valentin...

Cho aurait voulu une carte, mais Léa n'était pas Cho (d'ailleurs toutes deux ne s'entendaient pas vraiment...) alors quoi faire !?

-Ah les filles, soupira-t-il avant de rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle (une fois qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas l'heure de se coucher).

Deux heures plus tard, il marchait tranquillement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce chemin, il commençait à le connaître, depuis le début de l'année, il avait régulièrement rendu visite à son parrain. Et pour une fois, c'était pour parler de bonne nouvelle qu'il s'y rendait.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger qu'il ouvrit la porte et salua à la cantonade.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Salua-t-il en se retournant.

Mais la seule personne présente dans la pièce le fit rapidement désenchanter.

-Vous pourriez attendre qu'on vous invite à entrer, Potter ! Ne vous a-t-on pas appris la politesse ?

Rogue se trouvait adossé au bureau du directeur, celui-ci étant absent. A l'entrée de Harry, un rictus à mi-chemin entre la jubilation et la haine s'était formé sur ses lèvres.

-Le directeur n'est pas là, vous pouvez repartir.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le bienvenu, mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il avait encore les scènes du journal de sa mère bien en mémoire, et l'animosité qu'il avait ressentie pour son professeur était encore bien présente.

Sans un regard pour lui, Harry se tourna vers Sirius, le salua et répliqua :

-Je suis venu pour voir mon parrain, et j'ai l'autorisation de venir ici en l'absence du directeur, donc je reste.

-Toujours ce goût pour la désobéissance... Siffla Rogue, vous auriez du comprendre que ce défaut n'apporte que le mal.

A coup sûr, il faisait référence à l'incident de l'année dernière, qui s'était soldé par la mort de Sirius.

-Et vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir n'est-ce pas... Votre expérience de mangemort a bien du faire quelques victimes !

-Certaines personnes ont des circonstances atténuantes, et je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous.

Le jeune homme pourrait d'envie de l'incriminer pour son comportement vis-à-vis de sa mère durant les dernières années de leur scolarité, mais il se rendait bien compte que ça n'aurait servi qu'à affaiblir son professeur inutilement, et celui-ci devait encore assurer son rôle au sein de l'ordre du phénix. Toute fois, il ne pu se retenir de répliquer vertement.

-Voldemort a sûrement des circonstances atténuantes lui aussi...

Alors que cette dernière pic faisait mouche, Rogue releva la tête en signe de supériorité, il tremblait légèrement de fureur contenue.

-Je vois ce que vous insinuez, mais j'ai permit l'arrestation de six mangemorts, n'est-ce pas assez !?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, l'article n'allait évidement pas parler de l'implication de son professeur dans l'arrestation des mangemorts, mais cette nouvelle n'était pas très surprenante. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant !

De plus, pour la première fois, leur affrontement verbal s'appuyait sur de véritables arguments, habituellement, ils s'attaquaient toujours sur des points anodins. Ce changement dans les règles du jeu déstabilisait profondément Harry, et heureusement pour lui, l'ouverture de la porte vint à son secours.

Se drapant dans sa cape noire, Rogue recula jusqu'au bord du bureau à l'entrée de Dumbledore, puis il ajouta sur le ton de la simple conversation.

-Je vous laisse discuter avec Potter, Albus, j'ai une potion à préparer.

Sur ce, il sortit dignement du bureau, rien ne laissant deviner qu'ils venaient d'avoir une conversation houleuse.

Quelle maîtrise de soi ! Mais en présence de Voldemort elle n'aurait pas suffit, se dit Harry, il en avait dit plus qu'il ne le souhaitait, il l'aurait parié.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Harry tentait de reprendre le fil de la conversation, Lupin arriva à son tour.

-Bon sang ! S'exclama Remus, on l'a mérité ! Six mangemorts !! Depuis le temps qu'on travaillait à ça. Et les géants qui vont peut-être rejoindre notre camp, c'est la meilleure nouvelle que l'on ait eue depuis longtemps !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement, demanda Harry.

-Exactement ce qui est dit dans la Gazette, tu l'as bien lue ?

-Bien sûr !

-Sauf une chose, ajouta Lupin, c'est Severus qui nous a mis au courant de ce projet.

-Il faut bien avouer que c'était du bon boulot, grommela Sirius.

-Et dire qu'il doit y retourner après ça, soupira Dumbledore.

Mais s'il s'en voulait de tout ce qu'il avait dit à Rogue quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de poser des questions.

-Mais où vont aller les mangemorts arrêtés ?

-ça dépendra d'Hagrid, l'informa Lupin, mais on espère bien que les géants accepteront de s'en charger. Quoi de plus normal ? Ce sont les créatures les plus aptes à surveiller les sorciers, leur résistance à la magie est légendaire.

Effectivement, Harry n'avait pas vu son ami demi géant depuis son dernier cour il y a une semaine.

-Et quand saurez-vous ?

-Dans la semaine au plus tard, répondit Dumbledore en s'asseyant avec contentement dans son fauteuil, je m'offrirais bien une bièreaubeurre, pas vous ?

Avec étonnement, Harry regarda Lupin acquiescer et faire apparaître trois chopes sur le bureau.

-A la santé d'Hagrid et de Severus, dit Dumbledore en soulevant son verre, puisse-t-ils avoir toujours des chaussettes bien chaudes.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas casser l'ambiance détendue, mais trop de question lui brûlaient les lèvres.

-Et Voldemort ? Où est-il ?

-Aucune idée, mais il y fort à parier qu'il ne va pas faire le malin pendant un petit bout de temps. C'est une grosse défaite qu'il a subit. Bien sûr il court toujours, et il lui reste des alliés, mais il est affaibli, expliqua le vieil homme en sirotant.

-Il y a fort à parier que le monde de la magie va pouvoir souffler, d'ailleurs que dirais-tu d'organiser un samedi à Pré-au-lard, proposa Remus, ça ferait du bien aux élèves.

Vivement, Harry se tourna vers le directeur : pourvu qu'il dise oui !

Depuis le match de quidditch, il n'avait eu que peut de distraction.

-Bien sûr, approuva Dumbledore avant de se lever pour aller chercher des Fizwizbiz, vous en voulez ?

-Mais pourquoi vous n'aviez pas trouvé leur planque plus tôt si ils se trouvaient tout simplement dans le manoir des Malefoy ? S'enquit Harry après avoir poliment refusé un bonbon.

-Les Malefoy ont plusieurs résidences, dont celle-ci qui était inconnue, probablement acheté illégalement...

-ça nous fait encore une raison de les mener devant le magenmagot...

-Une famille de filous ceux là...

-Mais ils doivent moins rire maintenant !

Les portraits s'étaient mêlés à la discussion, créant un brouhaha très agréable sur lequel Harry se laissa tranquillement glisser. Que c'était bon de savourer une victoire ! Allez, il se laissa tenter par un fizwizbiz, et c'est en tentant tant bien que mal de conserver une certaine stabilité que Harry rejoignit sa salle commune. Non sans en profiter pour faire une petite blague à Peeves. Celui-ci fut plus que surpris et sembla plutôt admiratif.

Après avoir franchit après moult efforts la porte de la grosse dame, les effets commencèrent heureusement à disparaître, et c'est sous le regard moqueur de Léa qu'il s'installa à ses côtés devant le feu.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, rien qu'elle, entrain de dessiner son hérichien Mouchi.

-Alors, l'interrogea-t-elle en levant le nez de son parchemin, des nouvelles intéressantes ?

-A part que tout va bien, non, répondit-il avec un grand sourire réjouit. On aura bientôt une sortie à Pré-au-lard de prévue.

-Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps que vous m'en parlé de ce village ! Je vais enfin pouvoir le découvrir.

-Je serais ton guide, mais il est minuit passé, on devrait aller se coucher, fit remarquer Harry.

Non pas que ça le dérange de partager un fauteuil avec Léa, mais il fallait être en forme pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

-T'as raison, des fois.

Harry se releva, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à s'extirper de son siège. Puis, sans réfléchir, alors qu'elle le remerciait d'un sourire, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Léa n'y répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand elle eut reprit ses esprits, elle l'embrassa doucement à son tour.

Cette journée était vraiment magnifique.


	21. Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 27 : le calme avant la tempête.**

-Alors tu m'as bien compris ? En gros, si tu lui fais du mal, tu es mort ! Et je ne rigole pas, interdiction de la faire pleurer, si jamais tu oublies le moindre de ses anniversaires, je te coupe une oreille, si jamais tu fais un pas de travers... N'imagine même pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver ! Mais bon, je dis ça, mais ce n'est pas elle qui a le plus à craindre, je ne te donne pas deux jours avant de t'enfuir de Poudlard pour ne plus avoir à la croiser !

Houf, heureusement que ce discours ne devait se produire qu'une seule fois, Harry n'aurait pas supporter d'entendre une seconde fois Martin déblatérer d'une voix très sérieuse ce flot de bêtises ! Et Martin qui avait râlé le jour où Ron lui avait fait tout un discourt sur les responsabilités qu'il avait vis-à-vis de Ginny, ne tenait donc plus compte de l'adage qui dit « ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on te fasse » !

En attendant, Martin ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre dans cet état d'esprit, ce qui rassurait on ne peut plus Harry.

C'est donc l'esprit tranquille qu'il avait snobé royalement la saint Valentin et passé une journée mémorable à Pré-au-lard, savourant sa toute nouvelle relation avec Léa.

Les conséquences de la récente victoire de l'ordre du Phénix se faisaient sentir à tout niveau. Les élèves étaient autorisés à sortir après la nuit tombée, tout le monde était plus détendu, et les activités magiques reprenaient tranquillement leur cour.

-Encore la carte de Dumbledore, râla Neville, je dois l'avoir au moins en dix exemplaires !

Le jeune homme était affalé sur son fauteuil, savourant les chocogrenouilles récemment achetés à Pré-au-lard.

Alors que Harry écrivait la dernière phrase de son devoir de métamorphose, Hermione et Seamus les rejoignirent.

Ce dernier avait étonnement bien récupéré de son séjour au frais des mangemorts, mais il ne se souvenait toujours de rien, malgré les séances de légilimancie avec Dumbledore.

-AAH ! Bailla allègrement Seamus en s'asseyant sur un pouf, je suis laaasse !

-Dumbledore t'a encore charcuté le cerveau ?

-ouaipe, on dirait que ça l'amuse.

-Et toujours rien de nouveau ?

-Non.

La réponse était un peu trop froide, mais il fallait le comprendre, il était sûrement le premier à être frustré de ce trou noir dans sa mémoire. Surtout que la seule chose dont il était sur, c'est d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps dans un lieu sombre et humide : des cachots ? Or il n'y en avait pas dans le manoir des Malefoy ! De ça, il était facile de déduire qu'il avait été retenu ailleurs, mais où ?

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'avec la dernière arrestation de mangemorts, les enlèvements de sang-mêlés avaient cessés, les sorciers d'ascendance moldue avaient donc moins de soucis à se faire.

Changeant de sujet, Harry se tourna vers Hermione et Neville.

-Et vous deux, vous allez nous dire ce que vous fabriquez à passer des heures à la bibliothèque ?

Les deux acolytes se consultèrent du regard avant de répondre.

-Tu sais comment je suis, Harry, tant que je ne suis sûr de rien, je préfère me taire.

Appuyant sa phrase d'un sourire mystérieux, mais derrière lequel on distinguait une certaine noirceur, à son tour elle détourna le sujet.

-En tout cas, je me sens assez mal à l'aise face aux évènements actuels...

-Pour quelle raison ? S'étonna Harry, tout va bien !

-Justement, tout va trop bien. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, frissonna-t-elle, il y a trop de choses pas claires...

-Rabat-joie, bougonna Harry en se levant difficilement, tu parles de quoi exactement ?

-Déjà, ils n'ont presque rien trouvé dans la planque en France, ce qui laisse supposer que ce n'était qu'un lieu de secours. En plus, si c'était seulement pour fragiliser la légitimité du ministère qu'ils ont volé le sceau et le choipeau, pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas détruit ?! C'est sûrement parce qu'ils avaient une autre raison de les voler, mais laquelle ?

Voyant que Harry ne l'écoutait absolument pas, Hermione s'énerva : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Quand on pose une question, la moindre des choses c'est d'écouter la réponse !

Mais Harry ne réagit toujours pas, penché par la fenêtre, il observait quelque chose en direction de la forêt interdite.

Refreinant la frustration et l'impatience qui montait en elle, Hermione se reprit, il avait sûrement une bonne raison pour rester sourd à ses paroles. Se levant à son tour, elle le rejoignit devant la fenêtre.

Plissant les yeux, elle chercha quelque chose qui justifie l'attention de son ami, il faisait tellement sombre, qu'elle ne vit rien dans un premier temps.

Rapidement, ils furent tout deux rejoignent par Seamus et Neville.

Tout à coup, Hermione sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds, légèrement au début, puis de plus en plus fort.

La panique montant doucement, elle jeta un regard affolé à Harry, celui-ci se contenta de pointer le menton vers la forêt.

Et c'est alors qu'elle les vit.

Une vingtaine de formes sombres et gigantesques s'avançaient vers le cœur de la forêt.

-Les géants, souffla Hermione, ils sont venus.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Harry se sentit rétrécir. Leur marche était vraiment impressionnante, et il comprenait tout à fait le trouble évident d'Hermione. Si jamais ils décidaient de se retourner et d'attaquer Poudlard, Harry voyait mal comment les en empêcher. Mais apparemment, telle n'était pas leur volonté, fort heureusement.

-ça veut dire qu'Hagrid a réussit ! Les géants se joignent à nous ! S'exclama Neville.

Dans un envol d'oiseaux, les géants disparurent de leur vue, ils avaient probablement atteints leur destination.

Tirant Hermione à sa suite, Harry se précipita dans son dortoir, Ron y dormait déjà à point fermé, n'ayant pas résisté à l'entraînement inhumain que le capitaine de son équipe de quidditch lui avait fait subir une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ni au livre d'histoire de la magie qu'il devait lire.

-Les géants sont arrivés, lui rugit Harry afin de le réveiller.

-Grabakoi ? Baragouina Ron du fond de son lit.

-Lève-toi, on va voir Hagrid, ajouta Harry en lui retirant ses couvertures.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas très motivé, torse nu dans la fraîcheur de la pièce en ce début de moi de mars, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en ronchonnant des phrases incompréhensibles.

-Et puis ils seront toujours là demain matin, articula-t-il finalement.

Harry allait tenter de le motiver quand Hermione s'interposa.

-Laisse, c'est mieux comme ça, lui dit-elle en lui empoignant la main, si il préfère dormir...

Jetant un dernier regard à son ami, Harry prit sa cape et suivit Hermione. Trop occupé à ne pas trébucher, il ne vit pas le regard furieux du rouquin.

Comme si de rien n'était, ils traversèrent la salle commune et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

Ils se faufilèrent tous deux sous la cape et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Comme ils auraient du s'y attendre, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Hermione fit signe discrètement qu'elle voyait un passage sur le côté, derrière Dumbledore. Bien que le fait de passer derrière le grand mage ne lui parut pas le meilleur moyen de se faire discret, il acquiesça.

Se faisant le plus silencieux possible, il se glissèrent derrière Dots et une femme qui semblait être Amelia Bones, mais arrivé derrière Dumbledore, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, le vieil homme s'était retourné, dardant son regard sur eux. Sans rien dire, il se décala face à eux et commença à les faire battre en retraite vers la Grande Salle. Une fois suffisamment loin des autres personnes pour ne pas être entendu, il s'arrêta et leur souffla.

-Si j'étais vous Miss Granger et Mr Potter, et je suis bien heureux de ne pas être vous, je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans ma barbe, mais toujours est-il que je passerais par la porte de derrière.

D'un geste de la main, il leur indiqua la direction du fond de la salle où se trouvait une porte que Harry n'avait jamais franchit.

Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point Dumbledore pouvait le voir, mais Harry lui fit tout de même un signe de remerciement avant de partir en direction du fond de la salle. La porte en question donnait sur un petit couloir sombre et froid. Il les mena sur la face du château orienté vers la cabane d'Hagrid, et de cet endroit, ils comprirent rapidement pourquoi le directeur leur avait conseillé ce chemin.

Du terrain de quidditch jusqu'à l'entrée principale du château, trois géants s'avançaient lourdement chargés.

-Effectivement, commenta Harry très impressionné, ça serait dommage de mourir écrasé !

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer, bouche bée devant ce spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, comme un ballet de rocs hauts de 8 mètres.

-Ne restons pas là, lui souffla-t-il en l'entraînant à sa suite dans l'obscurité alors qu'une délégation de sorciers menée par Dumbledore s'avançait à la rencontre des tous nouveaux alliés.

Silencieusement, les deux complices se rendirent jusqu'à la cabane.

La nuit était froide par ce soir de fin d'hiver, et Hermione et Harry furent heureux d'arriver enfin à la porte.

-Ah c'est vous, bougonna Hagrid en leur ouvrant, rentrez, vous serez mieux à l'intérieur. Je sais que vous avez le droit de vous promener après la tombée de la nuit, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en profiter.

Mais le semi géant était visiblement content de les voir, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait vu.

Une fois le thé servit, Hermione arrêta de parler des arrestations de mangemorts pour aborder le sujet qui les intéressait. Les géants.

-Ta mission dans les montagnes a fini par porter ses fruits !? C'est de ça que voulait parler le ministre ? Les géants vont s'occuper d'Azcaban ?

-Qu'une question à la fois ! La rabroua Hagrid, commençons par le début.

-Ta mission ? Demanda plus doucement Hermione sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

-Des gâteaux ? Leur proposa Hagrid ?

-Non merci.

-Vous vous souvenez qu'avec Olympe, on est allé, l'été d'avant, tenter de convaincre les géants de s'allier à nous.

-Et vous aviez échoué.

-Complètement, malgré nos cadeaux, le blurg a refusé notre offre. Au final, je n'ai ramené que mon demi-frère a qui j'ai passé une année à apprendre l'anglais.

-Graup vous a servit d'intermédiaire ? Mais le Blurg savait parler anglais non ?

-En effet, mais les autres ne savent pas. Et quand mon petit frère leur en a parlé, certains ont choisit de nous suivre. Ce n'est pas une question d'idéal pour eux, loin de là ! C'est juste qu'ils ont vu où était leur avantage.

-Combien viendront ? S'enquit Harry.

-oh, une quinzaine, peut-être plus, ce n'est pas tout le monde, mais c'est déjà très bien. Bien assez pour s'occuper d'Azcaban et de ses prisonniers, qu'ils restent où ils sont.

Un instant, il resta silencieux, dégustant une part de gâteau.

-Tout ça plus l'arrêt des enlèvements, la vie va reprendre son cour, et Seamus, comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta finalement Hagrid.

-Il s'en remet, il retrouve ses repères petit à petit, Pomfresh est plutôt positive quand à son évolution. Il retrouvera la mémoire un jour. Probablement dans de nombreuses années. Mais il y a des sensations qui lui reviennent. Par exemple, on est persuadé qu'il était dans un cachot humide et obscure, donc autre que la planque découverte puisque celle-ci n'a pas de salle correspondant à cette description.

-Cet peu, mais déjà beaucoup commenta Hagrid, aussi bien pour Seamus que pour les infos utiles à l'ordre.

Visiblement impatient, il se leva, invitant Hermione et Harry à en faire autant.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il rugit :

-Il faut que j'aille voir mon petit frère et ses amis !

Ne pouvant qu'être heureux pour la communauté sorcière et pour Hagrid, ils enfilèrent leurs capes et gagnèrent la porte.

Hagrid à leur suite, ils rejoignirent la porte du côté.

Arrivé à celle-ci, Hagrid les arrêta.

-Merci d'être venu me voir, et profitez bien, c'est vraiment bien ce qui vient de se passer.

-On te vois demain en cours, le saluèrent-ils avant de se hâter vers leur salle commune.

Une fois assis avec leurs amis autour du feu, l'heure du bilan était venue.

La tête de Léa sur les genoux, il raconta les périples de Hagrid et ses conséquences au niveau du monde des sorciers.

-A nous les longs week-ends à Pré-au-lard, soupira Martin.

Ce dernier avait particulièrement apprécié sa découverte du village, passant la majorité de son temps au magasin chez Zonko en compagnie de Seamus qui redécouvrait presque tout ça, et Ron qui notait des idées pour ses frères, pendant que Harry et Léa allait partout sauf chez Mme Pieddodu (là où l'avait emmenée Cho pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas le tome 5 par cœur !!). Et depuis il ne rêvait que d'y retourner.

-On va pouvoir se promener dans le parc après la tombée de la nuit, soupira Ginny.

-Sauf si la créature sombre dont nous a parlé Harry est toujours là, tu devrais peut-être en parler à Dumbledore Harry, avant ce n'était pas nécessaire...

-J'en toucherais un mot à Sirius, la rassura Harry, on pourra aussi reprendre tranquillement notre exploration des lieux, ajouta-t-il a l'intention des jumeaux. Ces derniers s'étaient donnés pour objectif d'apporter leur touche à la carte des maraudeurs, comme pour améliorer l'héritage des prochaines générations d'élèves.

A leur façon avec les jumeaux, Ron et bientôt Hermione et Harry, ils formaient un peu le groupe très fermé des nouveaux maraudeurs.

-Bon, je vais mettre la viande dans le torchon (clin d'œil à mon papa qui a vraiment des expressions trop pourries ! Elles m'énervent, mais étrangement je la mais dans ma fic ! chui folle ou quoi ?), dit Harry en embrassant Léa sur le coin des lèvres, bonne nuit Bagghera (euh, j avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre ce surnom, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir ou pas ?).

-Oui on a cours demain, remarqua Hermione, il ne faut pas qu'avec tout ça on oublie de préparer nos ASPIC !

De loin, Harry entendit Neville râler :

-C'est bon, c'est dans un an les examens...

Durant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry se retrouva assis à côté de Luna. Il se mettait habituellement avec Léa, mais cette dernière étant absente parce que son petit copain avait par maladresse projeté de la potion de félix, ce qui avait eu pour effet de la transformer en joli petit chat noir. Et plutôt que de s'asseoir à côté de Seamus, il s'était dirigé vers la fascinante Luna. Personne si lointaine et proche de Harry.

Celle-ci était entrain de dessiner le Sphinx qui se trouvait devant eux. Elle finissait son croquis quand l'animal fantastique changea de position.

-Il va falloir que j'attende un an avant de l'étudier, soupira-t-elle.

La voyant si enthousiaste, la baguette sur l'oreille et un crayon entre les dents pendant qu'elle gommait, il ne pu réprimer un sourire.

-C'est très réussit, la félicita Harry.

-Merci, je tiens ça de ma mère. Au fait, j'ai appris des choses sur l'arche du département des mystères au ministère, poursuivit-elle naturellement. Il parait que c'est une prison magique très spéciale, elle sépare la personne en deux grâce à un sortilège très puissant. J'ai lu un article dans le chicaneur.

-Je voulais t'en parler justement, toi aussi tu as entendu des voix derrière le voile ?

-Oui, mais mieux vos ne pas en entendre trop.

Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ne releva pas la remarque. Le professeur Dumbledore venait d'arriver.

S'arrêtant deux secondes devant la jeune fille, il regarda ce qu'elle dessinait avec un sourire d'admiration.

-Mlle Boudebois n'est pas là ? Vous n'avez pas cours Miss Lovegood ? Restez donc parmi nous, conclue-t-il devant le signe de tête affirmatif de Luna et Harry.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à protéger d'autres personnes que nous, continua le grand mage à l'intention de toute la classe, vous connaissez le protego, mais celui-ci ne protège que vous, mais que ferez-vous si votre ami est menacé mais n'a pas sa baguette ? C'est pourquoi, il est important de connaître le sortilège de déviation.

Après avoir maîtrisés tous deux le sortilège, Luna laissa son coéquipier le tenter sur elle, mais sans sa baguette cette fois. Epaté par ce pouvoir qu'elle lui découvrait, elle voulut en savoir plus. Alors Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur le dénommé Faltazius, ainsi que Gryffondor, qui lui aussi pratiquait cette magie.

-Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus, avoua-t-il.

-J'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet.

-Dans le Chicaneur ? Railla Harry d'une façon à peine dissimulée.

Luna ne sembla pas percevoir le sarcasme et poursuivit.

-Oui, il disait que des personnages appartenants aux mythes, comme Osiris ou Merlin, étaient de véritables mages, plus ou moins dissimulé, ils ont profondément marqué le monde moldu à leur manière. Particulièrement Osiris qui marqua l'Egypte antique par son affrontement avec Seth. Tous deux étaient des animagi et étaient considérés comme des dieux. Tu te souviens d'Osiris dessiné la plus part du temps accompagné d'un chat noir aux yeux verts comme des rubis.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec mes nouvelles capacités, intervint Harry.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais. Osiris et Faltazius, ainsi que Merlin était connus pour pratiquer la magie sans baguette.

En sortant du cours, Harry avait la tête bourrée de ce que lui avait dit Luna. Il hésitait encore entre faire confiance à un journaliste du Chicaneur ? Ou oublier tout ça ?

Il choisit de profiter de son entraînement dans la salle sur demande pour chercher un livre sur le sujet.

Une fois dans la salle, il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, le livre idéal était bien en évidence sur une petite table à côté d'un fauteuil très attirant.

Cette pièce pensait vraiment à tout !

S'installant confortablement, il commença sa lecture.

Il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : Luna disait vrai !

Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Il était toujours incapable de tuer Voldemort, ça il en était certain. Serait-il prêt un jour ?

Chassant le doute, il passa une heure devant le miroir d'Alian avant de sortir pour préparer la salle à l'inspection prévue. Il attendait Rogue et Remus pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de risque à utiliser la salle de simulation.

Mais tout compte fait, il avait le temps de manger quelque chose avant, il mourrait de fin !

Dans la Grande Salle, il tomba sur un Ron abattu.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? L'interrogea Harry.

-Il y a qu'en plus de me coltiner Binns une heure de plus que d'habitude, à cause de cette fichue option que j'ai choisit, je vais subir une journée au musée ! Une exposition sur l'art celte, l'horreur. C'est pas pour moi ce genre de truc, c'est pour Hermione !

Le jeune homme sourit devant la détresse apparente de son ami.

-Au moins ça prouve que tout va bien ! Positiva-t-il.

En cas de poussée de sadisme de Rogue, Ron accompagna Harry à la salle de simulation.

Lupin attendait déjà au coin du couloir.

-Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te laisser appeler la porte, lui dit-il en l'invitant à passer devant lui.

-Rogue ne vient pas finalement ? Demanda Harry en ouvrant la porte.

-Le professeur Rogue n'a pas le choix, Potter, siffla la personne concernée en passant devant eux. Faisons vite si c'est possible.

Il était d'une humeur tellement massacrante que personne ne répliqua.

Tous quatre armés de leur seule baguette, ils entrèrent dans la salle de simulation.

-Qu'est-il sensé se passer ? demanda Rogue d'une voix apathique alors que Ron fermait la porte derrière eux et les rejoignait.

-Ceci répondit Harry alors que les murs blancs se troublaient pour laisser place à l'obscurité.

Découvrant la forêt interdite, Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel. La lumière de la pleine lune filtrait à peine à travers les arbres.

A côté de lui, Ron semblait sur le point de suffoquer d'étonnement.

-Mais on est dans la forêt interdite ! S'exclama-t-il comme pour lui-même.

-Judicieuse remarque Weasley, je vous serais gré, à l'avenir, d'éviter ce genre de remarque dénuée d'intérêt, siffla Rogue d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

-N'oublions pas pourquoi nous somme ici, les interrompit Lupin en retenant Harry qui s'apprêtait à planter sa baguette dans la narine gauche de son professeur, nous aurons probablement à combattre si ce que dit Harry est juste, donc restons concentré.

Les deux élèves se contentèrent d'acquiescer en se tournant vers Remus, ce dernier ignorant son confrère, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de grommeler dans son coin, ajouta d'un ton très sérieux :

- Le premier obstacle que nous rencontrerons, on l'élimine sans discuter, après on verra si on peut se permettre de perdre.

Frissonnant à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir ici, Harry brandit sa baguette et éclaira les fourrés.

Suivant les indications de ses professeurs, ils restèrent groupés et s'aventurèrent droit devant eux.

Ses yeux s'adaptèrent rapidement à l'obscurité, aucun problème ne pointa le bout de son nez. Rassuré, Lupin le laissa prendre la tête du groupe quand il remarqua une ombre se dirigeant vers une surface miroitante. La silhouette sombre dans la nuit se dirigea vers le lac rendu argenté grâce à la lumière de la lune, puis obliqua vers la droite, disparaissant derrière un fourré qui n'était nul autre que celui derrière lequel se trouvait la tombe de Florelie Jedusor.

Le cœur battant de peur et d'excitation, Harry passa outre les réticences de son professeur de potion et se précipita de l'autre côté de l'obstacle, prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle attaque.

Ne sentant pas le froid qui lui hérissait les poils, il atteignit le côté opposé sans encombre, pour se trouver nez à nez avec un détraqueur. La créature haute de quatre mètres se dressait devant lui, plus impressionnante que jamais, elle se dressa dans un mouvement inexorable.

Réalisant que le détraqueur avait un de ses voies qui traînait sur plus de trois mètres, Harry se remémora son face à face dans le labyrinthe de la troisième tache du tournoi des trois sorciers : il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un épouvantard. Alors plutôt que de se remémorer un souvenir particulièrement heureux, il imagina la créature revêtue de la tenue du batteur des Bizar Sisters : un chapeau de la garde nationale de sa majesté la reine d'Angleterre, un kilt, et bien sur la guitare !

-Riddiculus.

Mais rien ne se passa, au contraire, le froid se propagea avec plus d'insistance, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au lus profond de son cœur. Déjà, il ne se sentait plus la force de croire au bonheur.

Alors qu'un second détraqueur apparaissait, Harry entendit la voix de son professeur de potion raisonner :

-Spero Patronum !

Les deux abominables créatures reculèrent devant la licorne argentée qui les chargeait au grand galop.

Instantanément, les effets négatifs de cette potion disparurent, Harry put ainsi se redresser sous l'œil rassuré de Lupin.

-La prochaine fois, railla Rogue, N'oubliez pas qu'on ne doit pas perdre tout de suite.

-Si vous croyez que je l'ai fait expres ! Répliqua Harry piqué au vif.

-C'est bien ce qui m'embete.

Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer le clou, mais Harry était trop outré pour y faire attention.

Voyant que le jeune homme serrait les poings de colère, Lupin intervint.

-Si nous poursuivions notre vérification, on a vu de quoi était capable la salle, si nous regardions jusqu'où elle va. Ou plutôt où elle s'arrête.

Détournant leur regard l'un de l'autre sous l'œil attentif de Ron, les duellistes firent semblant de s'intéresser aux alentours.

Le décor avait légèrement évolué durant leur discussion, ils se trouvaient maintenant un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. C'était la première fois que Harry allait aussi loin dans cette direction, le cœur de la forêt ne devait pas être loin.

Des tébèbres se trouvant à sa droite, retentit soudain un hurlement sinistre et puissant. Sentant la lumière froide de la lune sur son visage, il pensa aux loups-garous.

-Tu vas bien Remus ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-On ne peut mieux mes jeunes amis, ce cri n'était pas de moi.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le maraudeur savoura le brise fraîche, les yeux à demi fermés comme pour mieux accueillir la douce lumière.

-Préparez-vous à intervenir au dernier moment, leur intima Rogue, si ce monstre nous attaque, on ne fait rien.

Scrutant de nouveau l'obscurité, Harry se mit en marche à la suite de ses deux professeurs. Ron, à sa droite, n'en menait pas large non lus mais faisait bonne figure.

Tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignées !

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils évoluaient en direction de ce qui semblait être le château, un second hurlement retentit, plus proche cette fois-ci. Alors que Harry avait cru entendre un craquement sur sa droite, le loup-garou apparut à côté de Ron.

Les yeux luisants, il se jeta sur Ron qui n'était situé qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et avant que Lupin ou Rogue n'est eut le temps de stopper l'attaque, le jeune homme se retrouva les fesses par terre et endolories, mais vivant et entouré de murs blancs.

Aussi déboussolé que la toute première fois, Harry se précipita sur la porte, suivit rapidement par toutes les autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

Une fois sortit, les commentaires fusèrent :

-C'est trop réel ! S'exclama Ron.

-ça c'est de l'action, renchérit Harry.

Epoussetant calmement sa cape, Rogue ajouta :

-Mais c'est faux, et dangereux !

-Oui, c'est faux, mais il n'y a aucun risque, ces scènes sont inventés de toute pièce : on voit bien que ce n'est pas réel, jamais un loup-garou seul n'aurait attaqué autant de personne en même temps !

-Les détraqueurs, souffla Harry en frissonnant, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il y en ait deux dans la forêt interdite.

-Peut-être, mais pas des comme ça, je comprend que tu les ais pris pour des épouvantards ! Ridicule les draps n'est-ce pas ?

Convaincu par le plus diplomate et raisonnable des maraudeurs, il réfléchit un instant.

-Je pense aussi qu'elle s'adapte à ce qu'elle voit dans nos têtes, réalisa-t-il, ce qu'on attend et ce qu'on est capable de faire.

-Tu penses qu'un débutant tomberait sur un veracrasse, alors que d'autre pourrait affronter un dragon ? Mais sans rien craindre ?

Cette perspective réjouissait Ron, mais en même temps elle l'effrayait visiblement.

-Ce n'est qu'une salle de simulation, conclue Rogue d'une voix sèche chargé d'impatience, il faut prendre ça comme une leçon : quand on a en face de soi un loup-garou, mieux vaut agir vite et attaquer.

Sur ce, il rangea sa baguette et grogna en s'en allant qu'il avait mieux à faire.

Rassuré, mais quand même soulagé d'être sortit de cette pièce, Harry jeta un dernier regard à sa porte avant de se diriger vers le couloir à la suite de son professeur de potion.

-Donc la salle est apte ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Remus avec un sourire.

C'était génial ! Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir un entraînement digne de ce nom, quelque chose qui le prépare véritablement à ce qui l'attendait.

Toujours accompagné de Ron qui ne se remettait pas de l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre, il regagna la salle commune de Gryffondor. La salle était vide : il était déjà plus que l'heure de dormir.

-Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas tombés sur les adversaires de Lupin et Rogue, conclue Ron et s'enfonçant sous sa couette. Il affronte quoi à ton avis Rogue quand il va auprès de VVV...Ce foutu Lord.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en souriant devant la façon dont son ami éludait le problème de la prononciation de fameux nm de leur ennemi. Mais c'est sûrement tout autre que d'affronter un détraqueur ou un loup-garou.

Chaudement emmitouflé dans son lit, Harry laissa son esprit divaguer loin de la forêt interdite.

Il se rendait compte du danger que représentait réellement Voldemort. Et il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment content de n'avoir rencontré qu'un détraqueur.

Il n'était pas encore capable d'affronter un face à face avec lui, du moins pas seul.

Mais tout allait bien, il avait le temps et les moyens de s'entraîner.

Ainsi rasséréné, il glissa lentement dans le sommeil, accompagné d'un doux rêve nommé Léa.


	22. Temps mort

_tiju, j'espere quand meme que tu n'avais pas crou le lendemain (ou plutot quelques heures plus tard) , je m'en voudrais!! enfin pas vraiment, ça me fait plutot plaisir... et pour la suite, accroche toi parce que les chsoes serieuses commencent!! niak nik niak.. v le faire souffrir le petit harry!!  
qui a dit que g t sadik??  
_

_Cram , je te remercie du fond du coeur pour ton compliment, parce qu'il me touche vraiment!! surtout que j'ai vraiment fait attention a tout ce que tu dis apprecier, donc ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu l'ai remarqué!! j'avais pas envie de faire une marie sue, donc on dirait mission accomplie!!  
_

_et delphine, toujours la!! j'espere bien continuer a etre a la hauteur!! et l'action arrive.  
_

_place au texte_**  
**

**  
**

**Chapitre 28 : temps mort.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron furent réveillés par Neville.

-Debout les gars, il est 9h ! La grasse mat' est finie !

Harry se leva en grognant douloureusement, qu'est-ce que ses fesses lui faisaient mal !!

Il devait avoir un bleu de la taille d'une morsure de mandragore !

-Ron, appela-t-il d'une voix pitoyable, j'ai des courbatures.

-Moi aussi répondit Ron d'en dessous sa couette.

Testant doucement les limites de ses capacités physiques, il se redressa et se rendit comme un zombie vers la salle de bain.

Quelques temps plus tard, il rejoignait Ron et Neville qui petit déjeunaient dans la Grande salle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Ron.

-Euh, j'hésite entre aller en cours et ... aller en cours, comme vous !

-Non, justement. Je serais à Paris, le snoba faussement Ron, je vais voir une expo au musée du Louvre (dit à la française). Avec Martin.

-Terrible ! Puis se tournant vers Neville : Et toi ? Tu y vas aussi ?

-Non mais je ne reste pas non plus à l'école. Je vais m'acheter une nouvelle baguette et rendre visite à mes parents.

En disant ces derniers mots, il arbora un sourire chargé d'impatience et d'excitation. Depuis le temps qu'il avait la baguette de son père se dit Harry, il était temps !

-Tant pis pour vous alors, minauda Harry, j'irais à la salle de simulation avec Léa...

-Mouais... Essaye de nous dégoûter, râla Ron, avoue que c'est génial de pouvoir refaire des sorties comme ça ! Ça faisait longtemps.

-Je n'essaye pas de vous dégoûter, j'essaye juste de trouver des aspects positifs au fait que je reste enfermé au château alors que vous sortez !

-Roooh, t'inquiète pas, le consola son ami, je t'enverrais le programme ! Et puis il y a Seamus et Dean qui reste, vous ne serez pas seul. Mais de te savoir avec Léa, ça me déculpabilise.

Un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres, il enfourna une bouchée de céréales.

Souriant à son tour, Harry se leva et jeta un coup d'œil au plafond pour vérifier que le ciel était toujours bleu parsemé de petits cumulus inoffensifs. Pour une fois, il avait choisit d'être sérieux, et pour se faire, il allait travailler dehors. Ce début de mois de mai affirmait enfin le printemps bien installé.

Non sans souhaiter une bonne journée à ses amis, il se mit en route tranquillement vers un coin bien précis du parc.

Quelques heures plus tard, non seulement il était toujours courbaturé, mais en plus il avait l'esprit embrumé et des coups de soleil sur les avants bras et le nez.

Alors qu'il se hâtait vers l'infirmerie pour éviter de garder un nez rouge comme un lampion, il percuta violement quelqu'un.

-Tu pourrais faire gaffe dans les couloirs, Potter ! S'exclama Léa en singeant Rogue, trois heures de retenue pour classer ces dossiers jeune homme !

-C'est quoi tout ça, demanda l'interpellé en ramassant ce qu'avait laissé tombé Léa sous le choc de leur rencontre.

-Notre dossier pour l'option, il en faut cinq exemplaires. Et c'est ce que tu viens de mélanger !

-Ah oui, ça... Je voulais justement y jeter un coup d'œil à propos du pouvoir de Faltazius. J'aurais peut-être une conclusion du tonnerre à y apporter. Si tu m'accompagnes à la salle de simulation, je t'aiderais à remettre tout ça en ordre.

Oublié ses coups de soleil et le projet de se rendre à l'infirmerie, il attendit la réponse de Léa.

Celle-ci se redressa brusquement avec toutes ses feuilles dans les bras, l'œil brillant d'une étrange lueur.

-On pourrait s'entraîner ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

-C'est pour ça que j'y vais, donc si tu m'accompagnes...

Harry n'eut pas à expliciter, Léa acquiesça immédiatement et se mit en route.

-Et on ira aux trois balais après ?

-J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité, répondit Harry en souriant, rien de tel qu'une petite escapade après l'exercice.

Maaaaaaaaa Dieu que le futur paraissait clément.

Après dix minutes de classement intensif, la jeune file n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et n'avait de cesse de titiller Harry.

Quand pour la quinzième fois elle lui demanda si ils pouvaient y aller, il reposa en soupirant son tas de feuilles.

-Tu ne veux pas une bonne conclusion pour ce devoir qui nous a demandé tant d'efforts ? L'interrogea-t-il en l'attrapant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de sautiller d'impatience.

-étant donnée la lueur de génie qui brille dans tes yeux, je dirais que tu as déjà trouvé !

-Exact, dit-il avant dans l'embrasser furtivement.

En fouillant dans le dossier, un passage l'avait interpellé : il parlait bien de pratique de la magie sans baguette et de Faltazius vainqueur contre le mage noir de l'époque, mais pas de Faltazius pratiquant la magie sans baguette. Et il était sûr que ce n'était dit dans aucun livre.

En plus, il avait beau chercher des renseignements sur Osiris, il ne trouvait rien. Ses recherches en étaient au point mort.

Tout en écoutant ce qu'il disait, Léa le mena devant la fameuse porte de la salle de simulation et en franchit le seuil.

-En attendant, je ne vois pas le rapport avec une conclusion du tonnerre ! Fit-elle remarquer judicieusement.

-Eh bah... On peut dire que finalement on ne sait rien sur cette forme de magie !

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'elle réplique que c'était dommage d'avoir fait toutes ces recherches pour en arriver là, mais elle n'en fit rien.

-On pourrait présenter ça autrement, réfléchit-elle, en émettant une hypothèse du genre : peut-être que le chat aux yeux verts à lui aussi un rôle à jouer ...

En disant cela, elle avait un ton énigmatique qui intrigua Harry à un tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se trouvait à nouveau dans la forêt interdite.

-Tu penses que le chat est un animagus ?

-Et qu'il pratiquait la magie sans baguette, compléta la jeune fille avec un sourire réjouit. Notre conclusion prend tout de suite un aspect plus abouti : bon boulot confrère !

Harry allait répondre que rien ne permettait de dire ça quand un hurlement retentit, le faisant redescendre rapidement sur terre.

Découvrant la pénombre l'entourant, il se rapprocha de Léa tout en scrutant le décor aussi loin que ses yeux myopes le permettaient.

-Si c'est un loup-garou, apprête toi à jeter l'impedimenta.

-J'ai mieux, l'interrompit sa partenaire, je me transforme en panthère.

-Mais si il te mord !

-Il ne peut rien m'arriver ici.

-Peut-être, mais on doit faire comme si.

-Dans ce cas, je ferais tout pour qu'il ne me morde pas, ça me fera un bon entraînement.

-Tu as toujours raison ?! S'exclama Harry en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

-oui. La jeune fille, amusée, finit par rire franchement, en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse (non, je suis pas une horrible romantique !)

-J'essaye aussi de me transformer, sinon je garde ma baguette dans ma poche, décida Harry pendant que Léa se transformait en un félin au pelage noir luisant sous la lumière de la pleine lune.

A ce moment là, le loup-garou bondit devant Harry, à seulement une dizaine de mètre de lui.

Se concentrant sur une démarche soule et féline, Harry se dirigea vers le côté opposé de Léa afin d'attirer l'attention de la créature vers lui. Se concentrant à la fois sur l'attitude de la créature et sur ce déplacement si particulier, il avança à pas feutrés, mais sans résultats. Il n'arriverait à rien de cette façon, il valait mieux oublier sa forme animagi pour le moment se dit-il finalement.

Le loup avait le regard braqué sur Harry, n'ayant pas encore vu Léa qui s'était faufilée derrière lui.

Sachant que sa coéquipière se trouvait prête à bondir à son opposé, il visualisa le sortilège qu'il comptait jeter puis fit appel à la magie. Il n'était pas sûr que cette première étape soit nécessaire, mais elle le rassurait quand à la réussite de son entreprise.

Maintenant habitué à cette façon de faire, il lança un impedimenta sur le semi animal au moment où celui-ci se jetait sur lui. Le rayon rouge du sortilège le frappa en plein torse, l'interrompant dans sa course.

Simultanément, Léa bondit sur lui et le planqua à terre en roulant avec lui.

Rapidement rétablie, elle se plaça à côté de son partenaire, se préparant à reprendre le combat.

Perturbé par le sort qu'il l'avait touché en premier, le loup-garou fut pratiquement assommé par le choc et ne se releva que difficilement. Il vit rapidement où était son intérêt et détala sans demander son reste dans les fourrés.

Leur technique de défense avait parfaitement fonctionnée, leur volonté n'ayant jamais été de tuer leur adversaire.

-J'ai connu des loups plus courageux, commenta Léa une fois revenue à son état normal.

-Bon boulot quand même mon chaton !

Tournant la tête vers elle, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Ne nous laissons pas distraire, le rappela à l'ordre Léa d'une voix sévère.

Résigné, Harry se dirigea vers un buisson qui lui faisait étrangement penser à la cachette du détraqueur de sa dernière visite. Il avait une revanche à prendre.

Il espérait bien en trouver un sur sa route, mais en contournant d'un pas décidé le buisson il ne trouva rien.

Il déboucha dans une sorte de carrière plutôt petite et bordée d'arbres immenses qui formaient comme un dôme au dessus de sa tête. Sans raison rationnelle, Harry se sentit oppressé, comme si le toit ainsi formé descendait inexorablement, emprisonnant son esprit.

Mut par une angoisse quasi viscérale, il se détourna de ce lieu, agrippa Léa qui arrivait à sa suite et revint rapidement à son point de départ.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas par là qu'il faut aller, se justifia-t-il pour ne pas l'alarmer.

Mais c'était trop tard, l'absence de chaleur de cette clairière s'était comme accroché à lui , enveloppant maintenant Léa.

La jeune fille dut la ressentir elle aussi, car elle frissona.

En sortant tout de même sa baguette, elle pesta contre le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre un gilet avec elle.

En temps normal, Harry aura sourit de son attitude, mais une obscurité pesante les poursuivait assurément.

Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier comme étant la même créature que le soir du retour de Seamus se rapprochait doucement. A tel point que Léa se tue complètement, guettant tout bruit suspect qui aurait pu la renseigner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette clairière, redemanda-t-elle d'une voix plus pressante, mais toute fois basse et inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Harry, je sors ma baguette au cas ou...

Au bout de quelques secondes, n'y tenant plus, tous deux se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Affrontant de face la menace, ils pointèrent leur baguette en prononçant distinctement :

-Lumos !

Mais comme ils s'y attendaient à moitié, il ne se passa rien.

Tout comme le fameux soir après d'entraînement de quidditch : la magie refusa de fonctionner, sauf que cette fois ci ils étaient seuls au fin fond de la forêt interdite.

Avant qu'il ne se remette de cette constatation, Harry sentit plus fortement la morsure du froid entraînant une sorte d'engourdissement sans ses membres.

Faiblement, il fit appel à la magie et visualisa une sorte de bouclier. Celui-ci apparut mais ne suffit pas à arrêter ce bout de néant qui approchait.

Alors qu'il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal, Harry vit avec soulagement les murs nus de la salle de simulation réapparaître. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait finit par voir quelque chose, ni ce qu'i aurait bien pu voir, mais il était soulagé qu'il n'en soit rien. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulut en savoir plus en cet instant. Réalisant qu'il avait un genou à terre, il se releva difficilement et aida Léa qui était carrément tombée en arrière.

-Je n'aime pas cette bébête, frissonna Léa en sortant devant Harry.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, on va l'appeler autrement, la taquina-t-il.

-Et comment tu l'appellerais toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas je commencerais par faire des recherches sur le sujet, proposa-t-il, en gros j'irais demander à Hermione. On en sait déjà un peu plus sur... cette créature.

-Il faudra attendre ce soir qu'elle rentre, soupira Léa en retrouvant des couleurs. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle accompagne Neville chercher sa baguette ?

Harry ne s'était même pas posé la question sous cette angle, pour lui il était normal qu'il en soit ainsi étant donné le temps qu'ils passaient ensembles.

-Pour qu'on soit que tous les deux aux trois balais, répondit Harry en chassant de son esprit la mauvaise rencontre qu'il venait de faire.

Après tout, ce n'était pas réel ! N'est-ce pas... ?

Attrapant sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs, il s'enveloppa avec Léa dans cette première et consulta son précieux plan.

-Rogue n'est pas là, Lupin est dans son bureau, Dumbledore aussi, Rusard et Miss Teigne parcourent la Grande salle, on peut y aller, commenta Harry, en observant les points représentant ses camarades et professeurs parcourir les couloirs et salles.

Tout en chantonnant le dernier titre des Chats Chatoyants, Léa ouvrit la porte menant au couloir et entraîna Harry à sa suite. Pour atteindre le passage secret, il leur faudrait traverser une foule d'élèves qui se hâtait, pour bon nombre d'entre eux, à leurs cours respectifs.

-on ne passera jamais sans provoquer un accident, murmura Léa.

-Au fait, réfléchit Harry, rappelle moi pourquoi on se cache ?

-C'est vrai, acquiesça la jeune fille, on a le droit de se promener comme on veut dans les couloirs maintenant...

Une fois un groupe de troisième année à Poufsouffle passé, ils se découvrirent et se mélèrent aux autres comme si de rien n'était.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à bifurquer vers la statue de la sorcière borgne, une voix les interrompit.

-Harry ! Léa ! Hurlait Seamus à l'autre bout du couloir ; accompagné de Dean , des jumelles Patil, de leur amies Lavande Brown et de deux Poufsouffles dont Ernie MacMillan, il lui faisait de grands signes de bras.

-ça vous dirait d'aller à Pré-au-lard, leur proposèrent-ils une fois à porté de voix.

-Mais on ne peut pas y aller.

Harry n'avait aucune envie que tout le monde soit au courant du fameux passage secret, d'autant plus qu'il se voyait mal sortir discrètement dans le magasin de farces et attrapes accompagné d'autant de personnes !

-J'ai des amis qui y sont allés hier, intervint Padma Patil, ils ont demandé à Mr Flitwick qui a accepté.

-Donc si on demande à McGonagall, il n'y aura sans doute aucun problème, continua Parvati.

Il y a un mois, Harry se serait inquiété en sachant que Flitwick avait laissé des élèves sortir, mais Lupin lui avait assuré qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ait cessé toute activité pour leur ennemi. D'ailleurs, le petit bonhomme semblait beaucoup plus détendu dernièrement, comme libéré d'un poids écrasant.

Pendant que Léa discutait avec Dean et Seamus et que Parvati et Lavande discutaient encore divination, Padma se rapprocha de Harry.

Visiblement, elle avait une idée bien précise en tête, mais ils commencèrent par évoquer le quidditch, sans rancune bien sûr, malgré la victoire de Gryffondor au match d'il y a deux semaines. D'ailleurs, si Serdaigle perdait ou gagnait avec moins de 150 points d'avance sur Poufsouffle (ce qui était fort probable), Gryffondor remporterait la coupe !

Mais mieux valait ne pas le faire remarquer à Padma, se dit Harry, elle était peut-être différente de sa sœur jumelle, il n'en restait pas moi qu'elle était à Serdaigle !

Au contraire de Parvati, Padma était plutôt sportive et avait intégré en début d'année l'équipe de sa maison en tant que poursuiveur. Mais malheureusement, elle avait aussi une tendance à chercher les ragots.

D'ailleurs, Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir où elle voulait en venir.

-En tout cas, la façon dont tu as attrapé le vif sous le nez de Cho était impressionnante, conclue Padma, elle n'était vraiment pas contente, elle m'en parle encore.

En disant ces derniers mots, elle avait pris en air important que Harry eut du mal à supporter. Il se força tout de même à répondre d'une voix égale.

-Je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais autant.

S'il souhaitait la décourager par une réponse aussi désintéressé, il n'en fut rien, elle continua de plus belle.

-ça ne fait pas longtemps, je l'ai connu par Michael Corner, tu dois le connaître ? Elle me parle beaucoup de toi, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas que vous ne soyez plus ensemble...

Ça y est, on y était !

Refreinant son impatience et son exaspération, Harry se contenta d'accélérer le pas : si Cho avait véritablement quelque chose à lui dire, qu'elle vienne elle-même !

-Incompatibilité, finit-il par grommeler en se précipitant sur la porte du bureau de McGonagall.

En plus, de quoi elle se mêlait ? Ça ne regardait que Cho et lui. En plus il était avec Léa maintenant, et il en était bien heureux ! Au moins, elle ne minaudait pas et ses amies ne se mêlaient pas de leur histoire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire part de ses pensées, sa directrice de maison vint lui ouvrir, un chat gris tigré dans les bras.

Sous le regard furieux de Padma, il lui demanda l'autorisation de se rendre au village de sorciers.

-Tenez cet animal, Potter, dit-elle en jaugeant du regard le groupe d'élèves qui se trouvait devant elle, vous allez écrire vos noms sur cette liste avant de sortir. Je veux que vous soyez rentrés avant la tombée de la nuit ; si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ose imaginer votre état quand vous verrez votre peau devenir toute bleue...

Elle prononça une formule et pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin pour l'ensorceler avant de la tendre à Lavande Brown. En évitant les coups de griffe du chat survolté, Harry signa à son tour puis tendit le chat à son professeur.

En plus de coups de soleil, il avait maintenant des griffures pleins les bras !

-J'aurais cru que tu avais plus d'affinités avec les chats, se moque Léa en signant.

-Mais je les adore, c'est lui qui ne m'aime pas, se plaignit Harry, on y va ?

Evitant superbement Padma qui comptait peut-être reprendre leur petite conversation, Harry se hâta vers les trois balais.

Une fois là-bas, il fut soulagé de la voir rejoindre une table de Serdaigle. Il n'avait rien contre cette maison, mais en la voyant s'asseoir à côté de Cho et lui parler avec animation, il fut convaincu d'avoir bien fait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Léa, j'ai vu que votre conversation ne t'avait pas particulièrement plu...

-Elle me parlait de Cho, répondit Harry comme si de rien.

-Cho ? C'est l'attrapeur de Serdaigle ? Pas très sympathique, j'ai essayé de lui parler une fois... ça ne fut pas très concluant ! Mais elle joue très bien au quidditch ? Vous êtes sorti ensemble non ?

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton très naturel, il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de jalousie dans sa voix.

-Oui, ça s'est fini avec des furoncles sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Sinon, il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont elle a attrapé le vif d'or sous le nez de son adversaire de Serpentard !

-vous parlez de qui ? Intervint Seamus.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, se dit Harry, déjà que de parler de son ex avec Léa ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, en plus la discussion allait devenir générale !

-Cho Chang, répondit Léa en jetant un petit cou d'œil au visage grimaçant de son copain.

-très bonne joueuse, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

-Mis à part Harry, c'est le meilleur attrapeur !

-Il faut dire que j'ai un éclair de feu, se justifia Harry, mais il est vrai que je suis génial, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion intense.

Léa bloqua deux secondes sur lui, l'air atterrée.

-Sin sonorus, finit-elle par lancer en réponse au sourire réjouit de son petit copain qui reçu le sort de plein fouet.

-Des fois il parle trop, tu ne trouves pas ? Se justifia-t-elle à l'intention de Dean.

-Et encore, tu ne l'as pas dans ton dortoir, renchérit Dean en tentant de refreiner un fou rire.

L'air totalement désabusé, Harry soupira.

-Je suis un incompris, soupira-t-il à la plus grande surprise de ses amis qui le croyaient réduit au silence.

En fait, il lui avait suffit de le vouloir pour faire revenir sa voix.

-Six bièreaubeurres ! Rugit-il de façon quasi hagridienne à l'intention de Mme Rosemerta.

Décidément, la capacité de parler était indispensable !

Une heure plus tard, il se promenait tranquillement dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard en compagnie de Léa. Enfin seuls, ils profitaient de ce moment de tranquillité à deux.

Alors qu'ils admiraient de loin le spectacle une troupe de saltimbanques, dont l'un des membres était un morphomage particulièrement doué, Hedwige vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry.

Elle hulula doucement en lui pressant l'épaule entre ses serres pour attirer son attention, puis tourna la tête vers chez Zonko en écartant les ailes. Un transcritout attendait qu'on lui présente un support.

-Tu crois que si je lui intime de se mettre sur ma peau il le fera ? Demanda Harry en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche d'un bout de papier.

-T'aurais l'air malin s'il le faisait !

-Tu n'aimes pas les tatoués ?

-Disons que c'est une chose que je préfère quand elle est intime... Quitte à avoir un texte inscrit sur le corps, autant qu'il ne soit pas sur ton visage, je le préfère comme ça.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, et pour l'empêcher de disserter sur le fait qu'il existait probablement des normes de sécurité lors de la création de sortilège, Léa le rappela à l'ordre.

-C'est peut-être important, dit-elle en parlant du transcritout, il faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre pour voir de quoi il s'agit.

-De toute façon il est déjà trois heures et on n'a toujours pas mangé, alors il faut qu'on rentre.

Caressant Hedwige en échange d'un clignement d'œil, il la laissa s'envoler avant de se mettre en route, le transcritout flottant toujours à sa suite.

-Tu parles ! Grogna Harry en consultant le transcritou affiché sur six parchemins, un document important tu disais ? Heureusement qu'on a quand même prit le temps de manger avant !

Regardant par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, Léa découvrit le programme de l'exposition sur l'art celte qui se tenait au musée du Louvre.

-C'est Ron et Martin qui t'envoient ça ?

-Et Luna.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les interrogea Seamus.

Ce dernier venait de se réveiller après une longue sieste réparatrice, les séances avec Dumbledore devenaient de plus en plus pénibles pour lui malgré leur brièveté.

Alors que Léa le chambrait gentiment à propos de son air pas réveillé, Harry lui tendit le programme.

-De la part de Ron et Martin, pour me consoler de rester seul avec vous. J'avoue que ça me réchauffe le cœur.

Laissant Seamus observer dubitativement les parchemins, Harry jeta un coup d'œil, le sourire aux lèvres, pour guetter la réaction de sa petite amie.

-Mais bien sûr ! Soupira-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Continua Harry presque automatiquement.

Un peu déroutée par sa dernière réplique, Léa le regarda de travers.

-Alors là ! Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport entre une marmotte, du chocolat et du papier dalu... les marmottes ça ne mange pas de chocolat !

-Les marmottes ne mangent peut-être pas de chocolat, mais elles contribuent à sa fabrication. D'ailleurs, ce sont elles qui le mettent dans son emballage : le papier d'alu !

Voyant qu'elle le regardait maintenant d'un air mi atterré, mi amusé, il ne put s'empecher de rigoler.

-Non je ne suis pas fou, se défendit le jeune homme, demande à Seamus !

Cherchant du soutien, Harry se tourna vers son ami.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Bien trop absorbé par sa lecture, il semblait n'avoir rien entendu de toute l'histoire. Se penchant, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait toujours du programme de l'exposition.

La photo qu'il fixait était une sorte de bague.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Léa en s'approchant à son tour.

L'interpellé parut surpris en redressant la tête, mais il répondit tout de même.

-Je suis persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cet objet, dit-il tout excité.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, pas de quoi rester scotché !

-Tu ne comprends pas, répliqua Seamus vexé par la remarque de Harry, je l'ai vu quand j'étais parti, durant la phase que j'ai oubliée.

-Dans ce cas, comment peux tu en être aussi sûr s'étonna Léa.

-parce que durant mes séances avec Dumbledore, j'ai parfois des petits flashs de souvenirs effacés qui remontent. Ce sont toujours des images inutiles, enfin tant que je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait... Mais je suis persuadé que cet objet est important.

Voulant voir de qui il s'agissait, Harry chercha le programme. C'était Léa qui le tenait, elle aussi apparemment retournée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Lui mettant la représentation de la bague sous les yeux, elle dit gravement :

-C'est le sceau du ministère, on sait maintenant à coup sûr qu'il y a un rapport entre la disparition des sang-mêlés et le vol du sceau.

-Mais quel est ce lien ? Interrogea Harry tout en sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas de réponse.

_Bon, en fait, je viens de relire la fin du chapitre... et l'action est pour la prochaine!! mdr, chui dslé..._


	23. chapitre 29

_Delphine: ouf, tu m'en veux pas... et decidement, tu poses les questiosn qui derangent!! mdr... cet ombren c'est... bah... on va la revoir, mais on n'aura toujours pas l'explication. alors, soit je fais ce que j'avais prevu, et j'ecrit le tome 7 dans lequel on aura l'expication, soit j'y repondrais une fois la sixieme année finie. ça dependra de mon courage... et de si j'ai matière a ecrire le tome 7... en tout cas, ce n'est vraiment pas sympatique... peut etre meme pire que les détraqueurs... et merci pour l'inspi!! je l'ai reçue  
_

_  
tiju: et l'action s'en vient!! tu vas etre gaté dans ce chapitre!!  
  
_

_Cram: eh oui, je suis entrain d'ecrire le chapitre 37, qui avance petit à petit, c'est pas gagné... et une marie sue, c'est un personnage qui debarque dans les fic, elles sont parfaites!! cad que generalement, elles sont belles, s'integrent vite au groupe d'ami, joue au quidditch (ce qui est le cas de Léa pour les deux derniers points...arf...) et surtout, elles sont carrément plus balaise que Harry!! et accaparent souvent l'action. voli, ce n'est pas la meilleur definition... bon, en gros, c'est miss parfaite!  
_

_sur ce, bonne lecture!!_**  
**

**  
**

**  
Chapitre 29 (1ère partie) : ça déménage à l'étage.**

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Harry en arriva à la conclusion qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à trouver ce lien en restant ici.

-En gros ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup...

-Si, le contredit Léa, on sait que Voldemort lui accorde de l'importance.

-Tu ne le crois quand même pas assez fou pour essayer de le récupérer... Hésita Harry, après la défaite qu'il vient de subir il ne peut pas se le permettre !

-Il y a peu de chance en effet, mais il faut de toute façon prévenir quelqu'un.

Tous deux en étaient arrivé à la même conclusion.

-prévenir qui de quoi ? Demanda Seamus en les suivant vers la porte de la salle commune.

-Prévenir les aurors qu'il risque d'y avoir une attaque à l'exposition, et qu'un groupe d'élève s'y trouve.

-Tu crois qu'ils risquent quelque chose, s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Non, mais ça nous ferait une bonne balade si ils pouvaient nous emmener avec eux pour vérifier.

-On peut rêver !

-Merci Léa pour ton optimisme, râla Harry, il faut aller voir Lupin, ajouta-t-il après une courte réflexion, il sera sûrement dans son bureau.

Sortant la carte des maraudeurs de son sac, il vérifia ses dires.

Remus était effectivement dans son bureau, mais il n'était pas seul, Rogue se trouvaient avec lui. Ensemble ils en sortirent et marchèrent rapidement dans les couloirs. Sous le regard de Harry, leurs points respectifs glissèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, suivis de prêt par Maugrey et McGonagall.

-Alors, s'impatienta Léa, on y va ?

N'ayant rien dit depuis quelques minutes, absorbé par son observation, Harry lui expliqua ce qui se passait.

-Ils sont tous au bureau de Dumbledore, c'est là qu'il faut aller.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà au curant par Rogue ? L'interrogea Léa.

-Sûrement, mais il vaut mieux aller s'en assurer.

Accompagnés de Seamus, ils se hâtèrent tous trois dans l'espoir d'aider un peu l'ordre du phénix ?

Le souffle court et le cœur battant fort, les trois jeunes gens tambourinèrent à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

Au but de dix secondes d'attente, n'y tenant plus, Harry entra dans la pièce, mais à son plus grand regret, elle était vide.

-Mais ils sont où ? S'étonna Seamus, on ne les a pas croisés ...

Balayant la pièce du regard, Harry ne trouva pas Fumseck, des plans étaient étalés sur le bureau, et le désordre habituellement réconfortant ressemblait plutôt à un champ de bataille.

Il se rapprocha finalement du tableau vide de Sirius. Que son parrain ne soit pas là était lutôt habituel, mais tous les cadres de directeur étaient eux aussi vide.

-Sirius ! Appela Harry, puis s'adressant à ses amis, il ajouta : je n'aime pas ça, il a du se passer quelque chose. SIRIUS !!!

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que son parrain daigne pointer le bout de son nez.

Harry avait eu le temps d'imaginer le pire, mais sans oublier ce qui l'amenait. Quoi qu'il se passe, il valait mieux que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant, on ne sait jamais !

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Harry, l'interrompit Sirius alors que son filleul allait dire quelque chose, des choses se passent et il faut que j'y aille, le ministre doit être prévenus !

-C'est à propos du sceau du ministère ? Réussit à demander Harry avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

-Non, expliqua Sirius, on vient d'apprendre que des mangemorts allaient enlevés des langues de plombs en attaquant la grande bibliothèque pour faire diversion. On ne sait pas encore de qui il s'agit alors tout le monde est mis à contribution.

-Mais le sceau... tenta Harry avant d'être interrompu.

-je vois bien que tu as quelque chose à me dire, mais ce qui se passe à bien trop d'importance, ça peut attendre. On se voit lus tard, prend soin de tes camarades et reste au château.

Sur ce, il s'en alla, laissant les trois jeunes gens dépités de n'avoir rien pu dire.

-Où est-ce qu'il voudrait qu'on aille de toute façon, grommela Harry en se tournant vers ses amis.

-Vous-savez-qui doit avoir d'autres projets, commenta Seamus, vous leur direz plus tard une fois que tout sera fini, vous voyez bien que le sceau ne craint rien pour l'instant.

Harry acquiesça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait urgence. Il fallait prévenir quelqu'un.

Suivant les autres tout en restant un peu en retrait, il continua de réfléchir à une solution : les profs qui restaient n'étaient pas digne de confiance, et Hagrid passait toujours tout son temps libre avec les géants.

Il était entrain de désespérer quand son regard fut attiré par un petit bonhomme qui passa en courant au bout du couloir sans les voir. De loin, il le vit trottiner jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et l'ouvrir fébrilement.

Le temps pour eux de se dissimuler derrière une armure, à qui ils durent promettre un sortilège de récurage pour qu'elle arrête de grincer, et mr Flitwick ressortit de son bureau, un paquet dans les bras.

Alors qu'il gagnait son combat contre la serrure récalcitrante, le jeune homme fit signe à ses amis, les invitant à le suivre.

-C'est bien lui qu accompagne le groupe d'option au musée ? S'enquit discrètement Harry.

-Oui, répondit Léa dans un souffle.

Cette confirmation finit d'intriguer Harry, le confortant dans son intention de voir ce que faisait son professeur de sortilège.

Moitié courant, moitié marchant sur la pointe des pieds, les trois jeunes sorciers lui emboîtèrent le pas jusqu'au bureau de Lupin.

Harry s'y était rendu un certain nombres de fois au cour des années précédentes, et si à chaque fois la décoration était différente, il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas : la cheminée.

Ainsi il ne fut pas surprit d'entendre clairement son professeur prononcer « musée du Louvre » avant que le bruit caractéristique de l'enflamment de la poudre de cheminette ne retentisse.

Entrant à leur tour dans la pièce, ils ne virent que le feu magique qui s'éteignait.

-tu vois bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, affirma Seamus, il venait juste chercher un objet, ou autre chose, qu'il avait oublié.

-Et tu croyais franchement qu'il allait faire un mauvais coup, renchérit Léa, tu oublies que Flitwick est un gentil malgré tout, s'il faisait quelque chose de mal il n'aurait pas un air réjouit !

-Je sais bien, se défendit Harry qui se trouvait tout à coup stupide d'avoir eu de telles pensées même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, c'était juste de la curiosité.

Il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il était de mauvaise fois, mais il avait l'esprit trop occupé pour voir la jeune fille à ses côtés hausser les épaules d'un air de dire qu'i était complètement toqué.

Il n'avait qu'une envie à présent : allumer un feu, prendre la poudre de cheminette dans le pot qu'il avait déjà repéré et se rendre au musée à la suite de son professeur.

-Il faut toujours prévenir quelqu'un, finit-il par ajouter.

Ayant très bien comprit où il voulait en venir, Léa le prévint :

-Tu oublies ce qu'à dit Sirius : il ne veut pas qu'on sorte du château, et c'est ce qu'on fera en se rendant au musée.

-Il a aussi dit qu'il fallait qu'on prenne soin de nos camarades non ?

Convaincue, Léa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alluma un grand feu magique dans la cheminée.

-Après vous, les invita-t-elle en leur tendant la poudre.

Après en avoir prit une poignée, Harry la jeta dans les flammes.

La menace n'était peut-être pas pressante et en plus il désobéissait à son parrain, mais après tout il n'y avait aucun danger tant qu'ils ne se rendaient pas au ministère ou à la Grande bibliothèque.

Oubliant tout reste d'hésitation, il s'enfonça dans les flammes en criant le nom de sa destination.

**Chapitre 29 (2ème partie) : la bataille des hommes de papier.**

En se remettant de son trajet, Harry découvrit les lieux. La salle d'arrivée était, à sa grande surprise, une pièce pleine de richesses d'un autre âge et à la fois d'une modernité sobre et délicate. Des meubles et tableaux d'un autre âge côtoyaient des lampes de grands créateurs, ce qui donnait l'étrange sensation d'être un privilégié.

Derrière un petit secrétaire certainement très ancien, ayant appartenu à un quelconque roi français se dit Léa, se trouvait une toute petite bonne femme au teint cireux qui leur rappela vaguement quelqu'un.

-Vous n'arrivez que maintenant, leur reprocha la probable sœur de Mr Flitwick, il était temps, vous partez dans une heure !!

Les cheveux broussailleux d'une couleur entre le gris et le orange relevé en un chignon quelque peu négligé, elle les regardait d'un air qui se voulait sévère mais qui ressemblait plus au sourire indulgent d'une mère envers son enfant.

Comprenant qu'elle les prenait pour des élèves appartenant au groupe de son frère, Harry ne la détrompa pas et se contenta de trouver une excuse bidon à leur retard espérant qu'elle leur indiquerait la direction à suivre. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

-Dépêchez vous, il n'y a qu'à suivre les panneaux bleus jusqu'à l'exposition sur l'art celte.

Après l'avoir remercié comme de bons élèves l'auraient fait, Léa et Harry traînèrent Seamus à leur suite. Le jeune homme était tombé sous le charme de cette pièce, en observant les tableaux il en avait presque oublié les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux.

-Qu'est-ce que le sceau du ministère fait dans une expo sur l'art celte ?! Interrogea Harry, je croyais qu'il était d'origine égyptienne.

-C'est qu'il a aussi appartenu à Merlin, qui vivait en Bretagne, lieu des plus celtique entre tous, expliqua Léa, les moldus ne le connaissent que comme un bijou celte.

Parcourant aussi discrètement que possible les couloirs du musée, ils suivirent les panneaux qui leur indiquaient le chemin. En cour de route, ils aperçurent de nombreuses personnes, probablement des moldus, qui dessinaient ou se contentaient d'observer les œuvres d'art.

Arrivé à un angle dans le couloir, Harry perçut distinctement la voix de son professeur de sortilège. Heureusement qu'il n'avait croisé personne depuis la barrière indiquant que cette partie du musée était interdite au publique, car un moldu aurait eu de quoi se poser des questions en entendant les commentaires du professeur.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour l'écouter et essayer de repérer Martin et Ron.

-Cette objet que les moldus nomment très communément lanterne de style pré-romain, n'est nul autre que l'un des tous premiers détecteurs de magie. Il aurait appartenu à un sorcier du nom de Phirmin Socratus, il l'utilisait pour trouver des disciples sorciers : tout comme le système utilisé à Poudlard pour envoyer les lettres aux jeunes enfants de moldus. En voici un modèle plus récent, dit-il en montrant une sorte de coupe surmontée par trois petites arcades qui s'entrecroisaient en tourbillonnant à l'extrémité supérieure. Je vous montrerais comment il fonctionne en cour, je ne voudrais pas provoquer encore une catastrophe.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un chaudron très usé à observer dans cette salle, Harry se mit en devoir d'attirer l'attention des deux compères qui discutaient tranquillement en regardant un objet étrange qui ressemblait à un instrument de torture.

-psssssssssssiiiiiiit... Appela Harry, Ron ! Martin !

Mais leur attention était centrée sur la contemplation de cet objet, à tel point qu'ils semblaient ne rien entendre.

Avisant une écharpe oubliée dans un coin, il vérifia qu'aucun moldu n'était là malgré la fermeture de l'expo, puis il sortit sa baguette.

-Wingardium leviosa, prononça-t-il.

L'écharpe s'envola sous ses ordres et alla se poser sur l'épaule de Ron.

-AH !!! S'écria Ron au contact de l'ovni, faisant se retourner la moitié des autres élèves.

Pris d'un rougissement aussi soudain que violent en découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire bout de tissu, il grommela d'un air profondément vexé :

-Ouais bah c'est bon, pas de quoi en faire une histoire...

Mort de rire à ses côtés, Martin remarqua Léa qui lui faisait de grands signes. D'un coup de coude dans les côtes, il fit comprendre à Ron qu'il fallait laisser avancer le reste du groupe vers la salle suivante.

Voyant leur manège, Ginny laissa Luna avec Colin Crivey pour les rejoindre. (C'est fait exprès si les sixièmes années sont là aussi !!)

-C'est malin, s'emporta Ron quand ils se furent rassemblés, il aurait suffit de nous appeler !

-Mais on l'a fait, se défendit Harry en rigolant, et si tu n'étais pas si trouillard, ma méthode aurait très bien fonctionnée.

-N'importe qui aurait été surpris en voyant une chose noire, poussiéreuse et indéfinissable sur son épaule !

-La prochaine fois j'essayerais de faire parler une statue pour qu'elle fasse passer mon message, renchérit Harry, le seul problème c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas dans la salle...

Rigolant à son tour, le jeune rouquin suggéra qu'il n'avait qu'à faire venir la Venus de Milo.

-Tu ne nous demandes même pas pourquoi on est là ! Finit par faire remarquer Harry.

-Si ça vous fait plaisir de venir au musée, grogna Ron, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en inquiéter !

-Mais tu vas nous le dire, s'assura Ginny qui devait se poser la question.

Heureusement qu'elle est plus réactive que son frère, pensa Harry.

Aidé de Léa et Seamus, il leur expliqua la situation, de leur nouvelle découverte jusqu'au départ précipité des membres de l'ordre.

-il faut prévenir la sécurité du musée, proposa Martin, le sceau est dans la salle d'à côté d'après ce qu'a dit Flitwick.

-Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas, fit remarquer Harry, pourquoi avoir prit le risque d'exposer le sceau du ministère si un dangereux sorcier le convoite ?! Ce n'est pas leurs alarmes qui vont l'arrêter.

-Il y a très peu de risques de ce côté-là, le détrompa Ginny, une équipe de sorcier travaille en collaboration avec les moldus de ce musée. Il y a beaucoup d'objets magiques à protéger. Tu penses bien que la Joconde à besoin de l'aide d'un expert pour ne pas cligner des yeux quand un moldu la regarde ! D'ailleurs il faut vraiment qu'elle aime être regardé pour vouloir rester ici...

-Je ne te savais pas si attentive en cours.

Ron était vraiment impressionné par sa sœur, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir perçu le compliment dans cette remarque.

Le regard noir, elle avait l'air prête à se jeter sur son frère : la journée avait du être longue !

-On pourrait aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce fameux sceau, rien que pour vérifier s'il est toujours là, proposa Léa, avant de prévenir quelqu'un.

-On te suis, répondit vivement Harry en les poussant vers la salle d'à côté.

Il était bien plus impatient que la situation ne le justifiait, il avait beau savoir que des choses bien plus importantes se tramaient ailleurs, que Voldemort avait autre chose à faire que de s'en prendre au musée, et qu'en plus les lieux étaient sécurisés, il ressentait comme une urgence.

Se détendant les épaules, il tenta d'oublier cette sensation, c'était aussi facile que de s'endormir quand on n'a pas révisé la moitié de ses cours alors qu'on a un examen le lendemain ! D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas très différent... Et tout comme lire ses cours était le seul moyen de lutter contre le stress quand il n'avait pas assez travaillé, voir le sceau était la seule solution pour le calmer.

-Joignez-vous à la visite, leur conseilla Ron, Flitwick ne remarquera rien, il est trop gaga de toutes ces vieilles choses.

Située sous l'arcade séparant les deux pièces, Luna regardait les moulures du mur, l'air plongé dans sa contemplation.

L'invitant à le suivre, Harry marcha à côté d'elle pour rejoindre le groupe d'option. A peine entrèrent-ils que Mr Flitwick menait déjà ses élèves dans la salle suivante, les laissant seul.

-Ce musée est un véritable labyrinthe, commenta la jeune fille de sa voix habituelle après avoir sourit à Ron en passant.

Une fois au centre de la pièce, à côté de la vitrine principale, elle ajouta d'un ton moins détaché :

-On est toujours surpris de voir que les gens peuvent arriver de partout...

Intrigué par cette remarque, et même si Luna était un peu bizarre, Harry lui demanda tout de même pourquoi elle disait ça.

-Mais parce que c'est la vérité ! Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Voyant qu'elle s'était lancée dans une contemplation assidue de la vitrine du sceau, Harry n'insista pas et la laissa pour observer plus en détail l'objet de sa présence en ces lieux.

Le sceau n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, on aurait dit une simple bague surmontée d'un petit plateau rond représentant un chevalier armé, le tout était entouré d'inscriptions plutôt étranges...

-Je persiste à trouver que l'origine égyptienne de ce sceau est plutôt douteuse... Je ne savais pas que les épées et de telles tenues existaient déjà à cette époque !

-Et si tu lisais la petite inscription en bas à droite de la vitre ? Lui conseilla Léa, les sorts de camouflages sont vraiment excellents !

Jetant un coup d'œil faussement désintéressé à l'étiquette en question, Harry lut qu'il fallait prononcer une formule pour voir le vrai « visage » du sceau.

Grommelant qu'il le savait et que c'était juste une blague, il se détourna de la vitrine pour regarder plus en détail la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

A part la vitrine centrale, il n'y avait rien dans la pièce, seuls quelques posters étaient posés contre un mur, attendant probablement d'être affichés.

D'un coup d'œil, le jeune homme remarqua que l'objet avait une place d'honneur au milieu de cet immense espace, il devait être important pour les moldus. Seuls les grands rideaux qui fermaient un peu la pièce, diminuaient un peu l'impression d'être au centre de tout et à découvert, comme en plein milieu d'un carrefour.

-Idéalement placé, commenta Léa qui avait suivit son regard, quatre chemins convergeant en un même point ! On ferait mieux d'aller prévenir quelqu'un, inutile d'en parler à Flitwick.

Emboîtant le pas à Ron et Martin, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Luna. La phrase qu'elle lui avait dite tout à l'heure lui revenait en mémoire : elle s'accordait parfaitement avec la situation, pourtant elle n'était au courant de rien !

Tout en écoutant distraitement Ron et Martin, il observa Luna, elle avait l'air très anxieuse.

Etrange pour une fille toujours dans la lune, se dit-il tout en rangeant d'un mouvement machinal sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Bien vite, cette préoccupation lui sortie de la tête : qu'il était bon de sortir un peu de Poudlard, même si c'était pour se rendre au musée !

Percutant pour la troisième fois Martin qui s'était arrêté brutalement pour refaire une boule avec la fameuse écharpe dévoreuse de Ron. Depuis maintenant cinq minutes, ils avaient totalement décroché de la visite, lancé dans un nouveau jeu à base de sortilège de lévitation et de boule d'écharpe, ils discutaient à voix haute.

-Les membres de l'ordre ne vont en faire qu'une bouchée, lança Ron très optimiste en parlant de l'attaque à la Grande bibliothèque, sans les mangemorts qui sont en prison, ils ne vont pas pouvoir faire grand-chose.

-Comme toujours tu te trompes, Weasley.

Nul doute que ce n'était pas Martin qui parlait de cette voix nasillarde.

Tout le groupe se tourna d'un seul mouvement vers la source de cette phrase.

Certain par curiosité, mais la majeure partie, dont Harry, savait déjà qui ils allaient voir : une personne qui ne leur avait vraiment pas manqué et dont ils auraient reconnu la voix entre mille.

-Malefoy, grinça Ron, désagréablement surprit par cette rencontre, je dois l'avouer.

D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas venu seul, se dit Harry. Il était encadré par ses deux habituels acolytes, de son père, et de deux personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Le plus grand était très maigre, les cheveux blonds et gras tombants sur ses épaules voûtées lui donnait l'air d'un croque mort déboussolé. Le second lui aussi était blond, mais ses cheveux étaient coiffés en brosse, ce qui renforçait sa mine patibulaire.

Sentant Léa frémir à ses côtés et Luna tourner la tête vers la gauche avec anxiété, Harry ajouta sur un ton narquois :

-Toujours et encore accompagné de tes deux abrutis ?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps avec de tels enfantillages, intervint Lucius Malefoy en voyant que Grabbe et Goyle gonflaient leur muscle d'un air indigné et que le visage de son fils se tintait d'un beau rouge pourpre.

D'un air excédé, il pointa sa baguette et s'avança vers eux.

Depuis qu'il avait reconnu la voix de Draco, Harry cherchait désespérément la sienne, mais il était trop difficile de l'attraper discrètement alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Et maintenant que la menace avançait, il était bien embêté !

Déjà le mangemort aux allures de brute épaisse avançait vers lui, le menaçant de sa baguette.

-Stupéfix, prononça-t-il au moment où Lucius Malfoy (qui avait prit la tête de l'attaque) attaquait lui aussi une personne qu'Harry ne pouvait voir.

La voix jubilante du mangemort fut recouverte par celle du jeune homme.

-Protego ! S'écria Harry, soulagé qu'il n'ait pas lancé un doloris. Sans sa baguette, il n'aurait rien pu faire !

Rapidement, le face à face s'organisa à six contre six. Léa était en proie à Lucius Malfoy et Ron face à Draco. Le combat durait depuis cinq petites minutes, chacun s'entraidant, quand Ginny et Seamus se jetèrent au secours de Léa et Martin. Ces premiers avaient maîtrisée sans trop de difficulté Goyle et Grabbe à l'aide d'un expelliarmus particulièrement efficace, et d'un sortilège d'entrave. En se baissant pour éviter un sort, Harry vit que Luna était toujours tournée vers l'entrée opposée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait, trois mangemorts apparurent dans cette direction, la baguette à la main.

Le moment d'hésitation qu'il eut en les voyant arriver à permettre à son adversaire de l'immobiliser.

Fort heureusement, il s'était entraîné à se jeter lui-même le sort inverse grâce à sa pratique de la magie sans baguette. Alors que le mangemort avançait vers lui avec un petit sourire carnassier, il se redressa et lui jeta à son tour un sortilège de désarmement puis d'immobilisation.

Voyant ses amis en mauvaise posture face à Malfoy père et fils ainsi que Goyle, qui venait de se remettre du traitement infligé par Ginny, il se précipita à leur aide.

Protégeant Ron à l'aide du sortilège qu'il venait d'apprendre en cour de défense contre les forces du mal, il s'empressa de désarmer Draco.

Une fois son adversaire assommé, Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et découvrit un spectacle hallucinant.

Trois géants de papier se battaient aux côtés de Ginny et Léa. Confectionnés et animés par Luna à l'aide des grands posters qui reposaient initialement contre les mûrs, ils se jetaient sur les mangemorts sous ses ordres. Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes filles tentaient de leur subtiliser leurs baguettes.

Alors que l'un d'entre eux mettaient le feu à l'un des géants et qu'un autre s'attaquait à la source du problème, c'est-à-dire Luna, Harry entendit un ricanement venant du centre de la salle.

Lucius, après s'être débarrassé de Martin, se tenait devant la vitrine du sceau du ministère, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Harry le regarda sortir un objet plat et rond de sa poche et l'avancer vers la vitre protectrice.

Hésitant entre porter secours à Ron et se jeter sur Lucius. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort s'emparer du sceau et continuer... Je ne sais quoi (mais rien de bon, ça c'est sûr !). Mais Ginny était elle aussi en mauvaise posture maintenant...

Cette hésitation avait durée à peine un dixième de seconde, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire son choix. Un coup violent s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne, l'assommant d'un coup.


	24. Prise de conscience

_Changemetn de point de vue!! j'esp que ça sera aps trop perturbant...  
a la base, les chapitres n'étaient pas mis dans cet ordre la , mais je me sis dit que peut etre, ça rendrait pas mal comme ça... en plus, ça met un eu de supsens (niak niak niak)  
j'esp que ces chapitres (les trois prochains) ne vous ennuyeront pas trop._

_Delphine: ça a l'air de t'avoir plu l'action!! j'en suis ravie, et il y en aura encore, mais pas tout de suite... bon, dans ce chapitre, tu en sauras un peu plus sur la situatin de certaine personnes... alors bonne lecture!_

_Cram: tu as tout à fait raison de le faire remarquer, un petit passage en plus ne serait pas de trop, faudra que j'y reflechisse lors de la réécriture de la fic.. je l'ai noté dans un petit coin!! Pour moi, c'était clair qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, normalement... encore une fois, un prob de communication est a l'origine de toutes ces mesaventures!! quand est-ce que les adultes comprendront qu'il faut tjs ecouter harry??!! et puis, il faut bien avouer, que si harry était prudent, ça reduirait considerablement l'aspect trepidant de sa vie.. en tout cas, merci pour ta remarque très constructive, je m'en souviendrais!_

_a y est, mon blabla est terminé!!_

**  
**

**  
Chapitre 31 : Prise de conscience.** (J'aime bien ce titre, on peut le prendre dans plusieurs sens !!)

Alors qu'il luttait contre Draco Malfoy, Ron ne vit pas Harry s'éloigner, pas plus qu'il n'avait vu les géants de papier d'ailleurs ni Martin maîtrisé par Lucius Malfoy ! Il était bien trop occupé à éviter les sorts lancés par son ennemi de Serpentard.

Quand il eut désarmé Malfoy, il jeta un sort d'encordement qui immobilisa son adversaire, puis l'envoya rejoindre son ami Goyle contre le mur.

-Il n'était pas pire qu'un loup-garou, soupira Ron, soulagé d'en avoir finit avec eux.

-ouaipe, l'AD a porté ses fruits, ajouta joyeusement Martin qui reprenait ses esprits.

Mais leurs sourires disparurent bien rapidement quand ils découvrirent ce qui se passait derrière eux : des torches géantes finissaient de se consumer pendant que deux mangemorts légèrement roussis maîtrisaient Luna et Léa.

Ne prenant pas garde à Lucius Malfoy qui passait la main dans un trou dans la vitrine du sceau, ils s'élancèrent au secours de leurs sœurs et de Luna sans même se rendre compte qu'un corps inanimé gisait à terre.

A ce moment précis, cinq autres mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la salle et se jetèrent eux aussi dans la bataille.

Malgré la situation désespérée, les adolescents mirent tout leur cœur dans la bataille. A leurs yeux, c'était soit vaincre, soit mourir. Mais heureusement pour eux, les mangemorts ne voyaient pas la situation de la même façon, pour eux il ne s'agissait que de gamins à maîtriser pour pouvoir ramener ce que le maître voulait.

C'est pourquoi la bataille tourna à leur avantage, au début du moins, car au bout de quelques minutes d'échange intensif de sortilèges en tout genre, mais jamais mortels, Ron se retrouva ceinturé par un mangemort gigantesque. Plus féroce que jamais, il lutta de toutes ses forces pour se dégager de cette étreinte non désirée, mais quand on n'a pas les pieds qui touchent terre, ce n'est pas chose aisée...

Il eut donc recourt à l'attaque ultime dans ce genre de situation : un coup de pied bien placé eut raison du colosse.

Délaissant non sans plaisir l'homme qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, plié en deux, Ron réalisa que la pièce était bien trop silencieuse pour un champ de bataille, et en plus, chose encore plus étrange, tous les autres mangemorts présents et conscients de la pièce, semblaient observer le duel, qu'il venait de remporter, depuis un certain temps déjà. L'issue semblant les amuser particulièrement.

Tout de suite, il comprit que la partie était définitivement perdue.

-Allons, jeune homme, ne nous oblige pas à employer la manière forte, le menaça un homme qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, sûrement un collègue de son père...

-Les méchants disent tous ça, répliqua automatiquement Ron sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa sœur dont il apercevait la chevelure flamboyante derrière des pieds.

-Reste où tu es, le prévint-on alors qu'il se décalait pour mieux voir Ginny.

Mais quand il vit que la jeune fille était inconsciente, ainsi que Luna et Léa, et que sa jambe gauche formait un angle anormal, il oublia toutes ces menaces pour se précipiter vers elle.

La punition pour sa désobéissance ne se fit pas attendre.

-Inconscius totalus !

Et la chevelure rousse de Ginny fit place à l'obscurité alors qu'il s'écroulait tout près d'elle, inconscient.

--------------------------------------------

Ce fut Martin qui le premier se réveilla.

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut la fumée épaisse qui flottait sous le plafond de la salle, résulta de la combustion des géants de papier.

Vérifiant que tous ses membres étaient encore présents et qu'il était capable de bouger, il s'assit. Et c'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire : l'imperium qu'on avait tenté de lui jeter (d'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il se souvienne de remercier Dumbledore quand il le verrait), l'effet de surprise qu'il avait créé en y résistant, le duel, la vision de ses amis se battant à ses côtés, puis plus rien...

Si un instant il avait douté de la réalité de ce qu'il avait vécu à cause du calme qui régnait dans la salle de musée, la vision des corps étendus fut plus efficace que mille pincements.

Rampant difficilement jusqu'à sa sœur, aussi vite que sa faiblesse physique le lui permettait, il espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle n'était pas morte. Il repoussa un reste de géant de papier en cendre et la souleva un peu pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne réagissait pas, mais au moins il sentait son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien.

Soulagé mais toujours paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne jamais se réveiller, il la serra plus fort contre lui. Il n'avait jamais passé plus de deux jours loin de sa jumelle, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer si...

Les larmes aux yeux à cette pensée, il laissa son regard glisser sur Luna et Ron, puis sur Ginny.

Attrapant la main de cette dernière, il resta prostré, immobile, espérant qu'on viendrait à leur secours. Épuisé par les efforts qu'il avait dut fournir, et sûrement par le sort qu'on lui avait jeté pour le mettre hors combat, il resta dans cette position ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

Arrivé le moment de repartir, Mr Flitwick fit l'appel, et quand il vit qu'il lui manquait quatre élèves, il se dit qu'ils devaient probablement être resté devant un objet quelconque, ou entrain de s'amuser.

C'est donc en pestant contre les jeunes Weasley et Boudebois, qui sans aucun doute avaient entraînés avec eux les deux jeunes filles qui étaient tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux, qu'il se mit en route.

Les traitant mentalement de tous les noms, il les chercha un certain temps à travers les couloirs labyrinthesque du musée avant de distinguer les premières traces révélatrices d'un combat.

Des traces noires sur les murs, caractéristiques de certains sorts d'attaque, le menèrent dans la salle du sceau d'Acrabbaraad, mieux connu pour les non initiés comme étant le sceau du ministère.

Dans un premier temps, il ne réalisa pas vraiment ce que ces traces incluaient, elles ne firent que l'intriguer. Et ce n'est qu'en découvrant ses élèves égarés, qui semblaient inconscients, victimes d'un sort quelconque, qu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé. L'allégresse qui le caractérisait depuis que Voldemort ne faisait plus appel à ses « services » disparut pour faire place à une frayeur intense.

Détachant difficilement son regard de la vitrine vide, il remarqua que l'un deux semblait éveillé, même s'il n'était pas en meilleur état que les autres, tenant sa sœur dans ses bras et la main de Ginny Weasley.

Le jeune homme était sonné, mais il réagit lorsque son professeur de sortilège l'appela.

Laissant de côté les préoccupations concernant Voldemort qui lui emplissait l'esprit, il rassura Martin et se pencha sur Ronald Weasley qui était le plus proche de lui. Le jeune homme ne semblait présenter aucune blessure sérieuse et respirait régulièrement.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il le réveilla. Avec soulagement, il le vit ouvrir les yeux et se redresser brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que... Professeur ?

-Vous vous sentez bien Mr Weasley ? S'inquiéta Flitwick en le voyant déboussolé.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que...Ginny ! S'écria-t-il dès qu'il vit sa sœur, professeur, il faut faire quelque chose, elle...

-Je vais m'occuper de vos camarades, racontez moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé ici !

Pendant que le petit bonhomme se penchait sur sa sœur puis la ranimait, Ron et Martin lui expliquèrent que des mangemorts les avaient attaqué.

-Beaucoup de mangemorts, précisa-t-il, presque dix !! Ils sont venus de là, puis de là et après il en est venu d'autre de là !

Alors que Flitwick observait du coin de l'œil les grands gestes de son élève, Ginny râla, la voix légèrement enrouée.

-Parle moins fort Weasley, tu vas réveiller les momies.

-Ginny ! S'écria Ron en la prenant avec affection dans ses bras sans tenir compte de sa remarque, à partir de maintenant, tu ne bouges plus de Poudlard, c'est comprit ?

-Dans tes rêves, grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle changeait de bras pour se faire étouffer par Martin.

-Faite attention à sa jambe, Mr Weasley, je ne suis pas médicomage, il faudra qu'elle se fasse soigner par Mme Pomfresh.

Ginny arborait effectivement une grimace de douleur, mais sa jambe cassée ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter dix fois plus pour son frère et son petit copain.

-Tu pourrais retirer ton genou de ma cape Ron, demanda Léa qui tentait de se relever, après l'intervention de Flitwick et de son finite incantatem.

-Bah dit donc, vous êtes plus aimable quand vous êtes dans les vapes demoiselles, espérons que Luna saura se montrer plus heureuse d'être vivante !

-Excuse moi, s'empressa d'ajouter Léa d'une voix plus douce, je suis toujours un peu grognon au réveil... Mais vous allez bien ?

-Ginny a la jambe cassée, Martin a subi un sort bizarre mais ça va, et moi, je n'ai plus rien ! Quand à Luna, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de cette dernière qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Celle-ci se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose à ta jambe Ginny ?proposa Léa

-Ah oui, soupira Martin, j'oubliais que tu fais parti des licornes...

-Licornes ??

-En France, elle faisait partie d'un groupe de fous un peu délurés...

-N'importe quoi, intervint la jeune fille, c'est juste des personnes qui passent du temps ensemble pour apprendre des choses importantes, comme soigner ou faire apparaître des objets... (Imaginez un truc du genre scout toujours prêt !)

Ignorant l'air moqueur de son frère, elle examina la jambe de Ginny.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? L'interrompit Ron alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter un sort.

-Eh ! S'offusqua Léa, je suis resté sept ans chez les Licornes !

-ça me rassure vachement, grogna Ron qui avait pris le partit de Martin.

-Vas-y Léa, s'énerva Ginny, de toute façon tu ne peux pas être pire que Lockart !

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment... Puis, se concentrant sur sa tache, elle prononça la formule et la jambe de Ginny retrouva son alignement habituel.

-Wow, s'exclama Ron admiratif, je peux intégrer les Licornes ??

-Si tu connais un bon sort pour te travestir, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème...

Les jeunes gens, tout à leur soulagement et discutant gaiement, ne virent pas leur petit professeur soupirer, heureux de ne pas être responsable d'une catastrophe.

Il n'en dit rien, mais il avait craint que cette attaque soit en rapport avec son statut d'ex agent double au service de Voldemort. En plus d'avoir craint pendant tant de temps que sa sœur ne soit tué par des mangemorts, alors qu'il ne se croyait plus menacé de ce point de vue là, il n'aurait pas supporté que cinq de ses élèves soit tués à cause de son intervention en tant qu'organisateur de cette sortie au musée.

Son instant de bonheur intense fut brutalement coupé par un cri de Léa Boutdebois.

-Harry ! Il n'est plus là !

Cette constatation faite, quatre regards scrutèrent la salle à la recherche de leur ami. Mais il devait bien l'avouer, depuis que les mangemorts avaient perturbés leur visite au musée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris garde aux détails.

-Comment est-ce qu'on a pu ne pas s'en rendre compte, s'en voulut la jeune fille en questionnant ses amis.

-ça ne sert à rien de vous en vouloir, les corrigea Flitwick d'une voix ferme, dites moi plutôt ce dont vous vous souvenez à son sujet.

-Il s'est battu à nos côtés contre les Malfoy, se remémora Ron.

-Et je l'ai aperçu quand on combattait à l'aide des géants que tu avais créé Luna.

La jeune fille n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle paraissait épuisée et paniquée, mais écoutait attentivement la discussion.

-Je l'ai vu se faire assommer par un mangemort, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton désolé. Ils ont aussi emmené le sceau que vous vouliez protéger.

-Ils l'ont donc certainement emprisonné, conclue Léa d'une voix qui tremblait un peu, mais toute fois forte.

Elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion de tous, alors qu'ils hochaient la tête d'un air consterné. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, Harry ne pouvait pas s'être fait enlevé par des mangemorts !

C'était bien trop inimaginable.

-Ils pourraient l'avoir emmené avec eux, demanda Léa d'une toute petite voix.

Attristé par la détresse de la jeune fille, Mr Flitwick sourit courageusement tout en la rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ainsi était son rôle de professeur. Même si au fond de lui, l'urgence de prévenir quelqu'un bouillonnait, il devait rassurer ces enfants effrayés par la réalité.

Quand ses élèves eurent (à sa demande) finit de lui raconter toute l'histoire, depuis la réaction de Seamus face à la photo du sceau, raconté par Léa, jusqu'à la bataille, raconté par tout le monde en même temps, il n'y tiens plus et leur demanda de se lever. Etrangement, Mr Flitwick comprit tout, et comprendre donnait une toute autre ampleur à l'incident.

-Il faut que je préviennes Dumbledore, annonça-t-il en se redressant quand il eut perçut l'étendue de l'affaire. Même si je crains qu'il ne puisse venir en personne, il faut qu'il sache ce qui s'est passé.

Un peu effrayé par la réaction de leur professeur, les cinq ou six jeunes gens se levèrent à sa suite en aidant Martin dont l'état était toujours le même, et regagnèrent la salle d'accueil pour sorcier afin de rentrer à Poudlard.

Flitwick ne leur dit rien durant tout le trajet du musée jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Vous avez des forces à reprendre qu'il a dit, ronchonna Ron en marchant derrière son professeur, je me sens très bien, assez pour venir avec vous et parler à Dumbledore, ou mon père !

-J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous vous êtes probablement battu comme des adultes l'auraient fait, le morigéna son petit professeur, une telle preuve de puissance demande une auscultation attentive par l'infirmière.

Devant le sérieux de l'adulte, l'ardeur des jeune gens se calma et ils acceptèrent de le suivre de bonne grâce.

Quand Flitwick les fit entrer, Mme Pomfresh prit son air habituel, qui terrorisait les plus jeunes et faisait sourire les habitués, en découvrant de qui il s'agissait et la raison qui les amenait.

Martin et Ron faisant indubitablement partis de la catégorie des habitués, ils ne se génèrent pas pour taquiner gentiment leur magicienne comme ils l'appelaient.

-En plus du quidditch et de leurs expériences mystérieuse ratées, il ne manquait plus que ça : une attaque de mangemorts !! Où est-ce que vous allez chercher des idées pareilles ! Leur reprocha-t-elle quand Mr Flitwick fut partit.

-Mais vous savez bien que ce n'est jamais notre faute ! Se défendit Martin, et il fallait bien avouer que pour une fois c'était vrai.

-Ne discutez pas, et allez vous allonger dans le fond. Il vous faut un peu de repos, si la jeune fille bleue du tableau glousse trop, dites lui qu'elle a une rayure, elle vous laissera tranquille.

-Mais on se sent bien, lui assurèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-et prenez de cette potion ! Dit-elle en lui confiant un plateau recouvert de cinq gobelets et d'une cruche. Ils auraient bien tenté de protester une dernière fois, mais elle s'en alla précipitamment, un petit chaudron rempli d'ingrédient à la main.

Piégés, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obéir.

N'ayant que ça à l'esprit depuis leur réveil dans la salle du musée, ils échangèrent avec animation leurs impressions sur la bataille qu'ils avaient menée. Tous avaient les mots sortilège, esquive et baguette à la bouche, mais pensaient peur et excitation.

Non pas qu'ils n'aient pas pris conscience du danger, mais ils avaient découvert que leur entraînement à l'AD avait porté ses fruits ! Le duel n'avait plus de secret pour eux, ce qui leur avait permis de résister aujourd'hui.

Et peut-être même de rester en vie, qui sait ?

Bon, il est vrai que les mangemorts ne voulaient apparemment pas leur mort, mais un peu d'entraînement à la salle de simulation leur permettraient de s'améliorer encore.

Ils en étaient à féliciter Luna pour ses géants de papier, quand leur discussion fut interrompue par l'entrée tornadesque de Hermione. La jeune fille, les cheveux complètement décoiffés sauta au cou de Ginny puis de Ron, les étouffant à moitié sous on étreinte.

- la prochaine fois qu'il vous prend l'envie de faire une escapade, attendez le cerveau de la bande, ce sera préférable, haleta-t-elle difficilement en reprenant son souffle.

-Si tu crois qu'on avait prévu ce qui nous est arrivé... Se défendit Ron.

-Mais vous allez bien ? On a eu une de ces frayeurs avec Neville quand on a apprit par un préfet que des élèves s'étaient fait attaqué au musée ! j'ai tout de suite courut ici. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pour la seconde fois ; les jeunes gens firent le récit de ce qu'ils appelaient maintenant La journée.

Arrivée à la fin, un silence gêné s'installa, Hermione jetant des regards interrogateurs à ses amis qui détournaient les yeux sans oser dire ce qui n'allait pas.

-Il était bien avec vous au Louvre ? S'inquiéta tout à coup Hermione, ayant peur de comprendre. En plus vous avez parlé de lui au début de l'attaque, et il était avec Léa et Seamus...

Ce fut Ginny qui se lança.

-Ils ont probablement enlevé Harry, il n'était plus là quand on s'est réveillé...

-Quoi !! S'écria une voix venant du mûr derrière eux.

C'était Sirius qui avait parlé, exprimant l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. Depuis quelques instants déjà il se trouvait dans un tableau en compagnie de la jeune fille bleue qui gloussait plus que jamais à l'autre bout de la toile, cachée par un paravent. Personne d'autre ne l'avait vu, il profitait donc de ce temps de répit pour récupérer un peu de cette journée haute en émotion pour écouter les amis de son filleul discuter.

Il n'avait pas trop comprit jusqu'à maintenant ce qui s'était passé, et tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est que le fils de son frère d'adoption avait eut un problème.

S'en suivit un immense brouhaha où chacun tentait de dire ce qu'il pensait, Ron disait qu'il était probablement prisonnier, Martin qu'il n'avait rien vu, Ginny se réfugia dans les bras de son petit copain pour cacher ses sanglots, pendant qu'Hermione réfléchissait à voix haute et que Sirius hurlait par-dessus toutes les voix qu'il n'allait pas laisser son filleul en mauvaise posture. Quand chacun eut finit de s'exprimer, un silence consterné s'installa.

Ce fut Sirius qui le rompit :

-Vous devriez aller manger, Dumbledore est au ministère, il ne sera pas de retour tout de suite.

-On revient après manger, acquiesça Hermione.

-Allez plutôt dans le bureau du directeur.

Sirius s'empressa de disparaître pour aller chercher Dumbledore au plus vite, pendant que le groupe pensait tristement à ce qui s'était passé.

Ce fut Martin qui le premier reprit le dialogue d'une voix hésitante.

-Je croyais que les mangemorts étaient très peu. J'en ai quand même compté dix !

L'air abattu, Ginny et Ron acquiescèrent.

-Il faut retrouver Harry ! S'emporta Léa, on ne peut pas le laisser.

-on ne le laissera pas, promit Ron, mais on ne sait même pas où il est !

-Ils l'ont probablement enfermé dans les cachots d'une de leurs planques, intervint la voix lointaine de Luna.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris par le ton étrangement rêveur qu'elle avait. Il n'était pas inhabituel chez elle, mais en pareille circonstance, il sonnait plus bizarrement que d'habitude.

-Tu dis une de leurs planques ? Ils en auraient plusieurs ? Demanda Ron qui n'avait nullement perçut ce détail.

-Pas étonnant si ils sont autant ! Car n'oublie pas ce qu'à dit Sirius, le musée n'est certainement pas le seul endroit à s'être fait attaquer, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a plus de mangemort que tout ce que l'ordre du phénix aurait pu imaginer !

-Dans un cachot ! Ils vont sûrement le maltraiter et lui faire subir toutes sortes de choses horribles... Gémit Hermione.

Depuis que Luna avait évoqué cette situation horrible, elle n'avait pas écouté les paroles de Martin, imaginant son ami subissant de multiples tortures.

Quittant son attitude figée pour un allé retour nerveux à travers l'infirmerie, elle fit part de ses pensées.

-Voldemort cherche à le tuer depuis six ans déjà, il a maintenant une occasion rêvée d'accomplir la prophétie à son avantage. Ses mangemorts vont lui servirent Harry sur un plateau ! C'est horrible, je n'aurais pas dut me rendre à Londres, avec une personne de plus de votre côté, les mangemorts se seraient contentés de s'emparer du sceau et de partir sans demander leurs restes !

-Hermione, tu es complètement à côté de la plaque ! La rabroua durement Ron comme s'il n'acceptait pas qu'elle se mette en cause. Non seulement en découvrant Harry, ils avaient décidé de faire une surprise à leur maître en le ramenant, même s'il devait le payer de leur vie ou en tuant l'un d'entre nous, mais en plus ils n'ont pas intérêt à le tuer tout de suite. Donc la situation n'est pas totalement désespérée.

Ron se montrait étrangement convaincant. D'ailleurs il donnait l'impression de s'être convaincu lui-même en parlant !

Tout surpris de ce qu'il venait de s'entendre dire, il souri à Hermione, très fier de lui.

-tu ne me rassures pas vraiment là.

Elle s'était arrêtée dans sa marche effrénée et le regardait d'un air impressionné malgré tout. Ses paroles avaient fait mouche.

-Chaque minute qu'il passe là-bas est un risque de trop ! Il faut faire quelque chose pour le sortir de là au plus vite !

-Ah, qu'est-ce que je disais !? Intervint Léa pour montrer son accord.

-pour l'instant, on n'en sait trop peu, et manger et dormir ne serait pas de trop personnellement !

Les paroles sages de Luna firent leur effet, calmant les ardeurs de ses amis.

-C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas l'air vaillant, admit Léa.

-et puis, comme on le disait tout à l'heure, la salle sur demande a sûrement une bonne préparation pour nous...

-Dès qu'on a réparé tous nos bobos et qu'on en sait un peu plus sur la situation, on s'y met !

En faisant ce programme, Martin ne pouvait que s'attirer le soutient de ses amis.

-et je sais comment avoir des informations, j'irais bien écrire une lettre pour mes parents ! Ronchonna Ron énervé au plus haut point par les gloussements qui provenaient du tableau derrière lui.

Adoptant tout à coup un air angélique, il se tourna vers la jeune fille en bleue et la salua très courtoisement. Tout à coup il prit un air peiné en lui chuchotant quelque chose. La demoiselle, rougissant violement, poussa un cri aigue et retourna se réfugier derrière son paravent aussi vite que sa robe froufrouteuse le lui permettait.

Retrouvant son air habituel (pas diabolique, mais un poil moqueur), il ajouta, soulagé :

-Pompom donne de bon conseille parfois !

-la pauvre, imagine combien de temps elle va rester cacher maintenant ! S'indigna Hermione.

-ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'en remet toujours !

-Et en plus ce n'est pas la première fois ! S'indigna de plus belle la demoiselle, mais le sourire aux lèvres cette fois-ci.

-Au fait Ginny, s'enquit Léa voyant que ces deux là étaient partis pour se chamailler un certain temps, ta jambe va mieux ?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux, répondit-elle en se levant un sourire ravi aux lèvres pour faire trois petits sauts. Tu ferais une très bonne medicomage !

-Auror soignante, précisa la jeune fille d'un ton très sérieux.

-Cette idée ne t'a toujours pas quitté, soupira son frère jumeaux, depuis qu'elle est petite fille elle chérit le rêve secret d'épouser un sorcier qui soit auror d'élite (trouver un nom qui fasse un peu plus spécifique aux luttes contre les forces du mal, le plus balaise des aurors, comme Maugrey l'est et James Potter l'était), et d'être elle-même auror soignante. Il faut avoir un peu plus d'envergure ma très chère sœur, pourquoi ne pas devenir toi aussi auror d'élite ??

-Je suis bien trop peureuse voyons !

Leur discussion fut encore une fois interrompue. Neville qui attendait depuis un bon bout de temps qu'ils descendent dans la salle commune, venaient les chercher.

-Pompom nous retient prisonnier ! Expliqua Ron.

-Et vous obéissez ? S'étonna à juste titre Neville.

-Elle a réussit à nous piéger d'une façon traître. Elle s'est débrouillée pour que rien que l'idée de lui désobéir, on est honte de nous !

-Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est très douée pour ça admit-t-il, mais vous risquez de mourir de faim avant qu'elle ne revienne, elle est partie de l'école quand McGonagall est venue la chercher.

-Elle aurait pu nous le dire, Râla Ron, on ne peut pas dire que je meurs de faim, mais on a autre chose à faire !

-Direction la volière ? Demanda Ginny.

-Ouaipe, papa et maman en sauront plus que nous.

-En quoi tes parents pourraient nous aider à en savoir plus sur Harry ? L'interrogea Léa, une petite pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

-Ils ne nous aiderons pas pour Harry, mais c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit... Si quelqu'un a mieux à proposer, je suis prêt à le suivre !

Tous baissèrent piteusement la tête. Personne n'avait d'idée.

-Au moins on saura ce qui s'est passé au ministère, fit remarquer Ginny, c'est déjà ça.

Ainsi mit d'accord, ils sortirent rapidement de l'infirmerie tout en s'assurant que Mme Pomfresh n'était plus dans le coin.

_Bon, comme le mélo n'est pas ma tasse de thé, certaines réactions peuvent paraître un peu bizarres... certaines choses ne seront pas dites, mais franchement, j'admire ceux qui savent faire pleurer les lecteurs quand la situation est grave..._

_En attendant, je fais du moi (normal !!) donc ça donne ça :  
et encore, vous avez de la chance!! grace a une certaine miladjadja, vous avez echappé a la replik ki tue de Ron. aors que tout va mal: "bon, on va manger??"  
mouahah, des fois, c'est à se demander si j'ai des sentiments...  
_

_bon, a bientot pour la suite!  
_


	25. Victimes de guerre

_Je sais Cram, c'est fait expres. A la base, j'avais mis directement un chapitre concernant harry, puis trois chapitres sur les autres. mais j'ai decidé d'inverser, et d'attendre d'avoir posté les chapitres sur hermione et companie avant de mettre ceux sur Harry. Donc voila. je n'ai pas changé le titre des chapitres, mais comme tu as du le lire (ou peut etre pas...) le chapitre 31 suis parfaitement le chapitre 29!! Donc pas de probléme!!  
_

_et pour repondre a ta question, je croyais l'avoir dit... c'est une exposition spéciale sorcier. Donc il n'y a pas de moldu dans cette partie du musée. Et pour la raison expliquant que les mangemoerts n'utilisent pas d'avada, c'est parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'il y aurait du monde, et surement pas des enfants... et comme ils 'nont pas eut d'instruction a ce sujet, et qu'il y a des enfants qu'ils ne connaissent pas, il est normal qu'il ne prennent pas le risque de les tuer!! mais tu as raison, j'aurais dut ajouter une replique...  
et tes review ne me derangent pas du tout, bien au contraire!! depuis e temps que j'en reclame des qui soient constructives!! faut dire que c'est la toute première fois que j'ecrit un texte de plus de 10 pages... et autrement que pour une disserte de philo ou un dossier a rendre sur la foret de fontainebleau!! alors je ne demande qu'a m'ameliorer, et pour cela, il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen que la critik!! D'aileurs, si tu veux m'envoyer un mail avec tout les détaisl qui clochent... pas de prob!! ça m'interesse.  
_

_Donc bonne lecture (à tous), et n'hesitez pas a donner votre avis!!  
_

**  
**

**Chapitre 32 : Victimes de guerre.**

La tête vide, comme anesthésiée par une piqûre de puruluss, (ou comme un enregistrement mis sur pause, pour vous pauvre moldus qui ne savez pas ce qu'est un puruluss :-p) (1) les vérités en moins, les adolescent suivirent leur jambes sur le chemin menant à la volière.

Mais l'agitation des personnages des tableaux et des fantômes qui parcouraient les couloirs deux par deux était telle qu'elle finit par les faire sortir de leur léthargie.

Devenus tout à coup plus attentifs à tout ce qui les entourait, ils tentèrent de comprendre le brouhaha incessant qui se dégageait de toutes ces discussions. N'ayant perçus que les mots « catastrophe » et « on dit », ce fut Neville qui apporta un peu de lumière à ce mystère.

- Il ne s'agit que de rumeurs, mais il y aurait eut des morts lors des différentes attaques à Londres et à Oxford. Un Serdaigle a surpris une discussion entre Flitwick et McGonagall, expliqua-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. J'ai raté l'intervention de McGonagall en venant vous chercher.

Une profonde tristesse marquait son visage, effaçant pour de bon le sourire de bonheur qui parfois émergeait pour on ne sait quelle raison. Cette nouvelle finissant de les alarmer, leur inquiétude monta d'un cran. Saisis d'un pressentiment aussi vif que soudain, ils firent demi-tour, accélérèrent le pas en direction de la Grande salle.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... Haleta Hermione en tentant de suivre le rythme de Léa.

Une fois devant la porte, ils ne se posèrent pas de question et la poussèrent pour rentrer dans la pièce.

L'assemblée présente habituellement les autres jours à la même heure était réduite de moitié, anormalement silencieuse. Seul la table des Serpentards était égale à elle-même, bien que certains d'entre eux soient plus blancs que de coutume, la majorité affichait un air victorieux qui ne laissait aucun doute.

Le discourt de McGonagall avait dut les réjouir au plus haut point, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant...

Frappés de plein fouet par l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la salle, les rescapés accompagnés de Neville restèrent un instant interdits sur le pas de la porte.

Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à la scène qu'ils avaient devant les yeux : beaucoup de premières et deuxièmes années pleuraient, consolés par des amis qui tentaient de les rassurer, les plus grands hésitants entre rassurer les plus jeunes et rester le regard dans le vide à manger sans faim leur repas.

Seuls les préfets et les deux professeurs présents montraient que les enfants n'étaient pas livrés à eux-mêmes.

La situation n'était pas normale, et pas seulement parce que les défenses de Poudlard étaient très diminuées, se dit Léa. Se rappelant les paroles de Sirius et des fantômes, elle en vint à la terrible conclusion qu'il y avait eut pire que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ce soir.

Voyant que son amie fléchissait sous le coup de l'émotion qui l'envahissait, Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et lui glissa le bras autour des épaules pour la soutenir. Lui souriant faiblement de reconnaissance, elle agrippa sa veste comme une petite fille et le suivit dans la rangée entre les tables.

Discrètement, Luna leur fit un petit signe et alla s'asseoir à côté de ses camarades de Serdaigle.

Restant en groupe, ils s'assirent au bout de la table des Gryffondors, juste à côtés de Parvati accompagnée pour la seconde fois de la journée de sa jumelle, toutes deux semblaient prêtes à éclater en sanglots. On aurait pu crier à la journée miraculeuse, étant donnée le peu d'affinités qu'elles montraient habituellement, si cette dernière ne se présageait encore plus mauvaise (est-ce possible ??) que prévue.

En réponse à une pression affectueuse de l'épaule, Parvati sourit tristement à Léa. La jeune Boudebois avait été prise d'affection pour cette fille un peu trop « fille » mais gentille et vive d'esprit, et la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

Des élèves de tout âges et maisons confondues leur firent un résumé du discourt de McGonagall.

D'après Justin Flinch-Fletchley de Serdaigle et Colin Crivey, la directrice de maison n'avait pas été très explicite. Elle avait seulement parlé de « situation difficile à gérer » et de nombreuses victimes.

-Et après ça, elle nous demande de rester calme et d'attendre les nouvelles officielles ! S'emporta Zacharias Smith. Il s'était rapproché, tout comme son ami Terry Boot, pour essayer d'en savoir plus par le biais des nouveaux venus.

-Mais vous en savez peut-être plus non ? Demanda Terry à leur intention.

-On en est tous au même point, répondit sèchement Ron.

Il n'avait aucune envie de refaire le récit de l'attaque du musée, d'autant plus qu'il nourrissait toujours une forte antipathie envers Zacharisas.

Personne n'ayant particulièrement envie de manger, et les nouveaux venus ne semblant pas décidés à parler, la salle se vida rapidement pendant que Ginny et Léa tentaient de rassurer les jumelles en leur assurant qu'il n'y avait sûrement que très peu de victimes, des aurors pour la plus par.

-Les secours sont sûrement arrivés très vite, le ministère était toujours en alerte. Ils s'y attendaient, il y a donc fort à parier que les mangemorts auront subit un échec !! Pour qu'ils aient envoyé Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle junior, ils devaient vraiment être désespérés !!

-Il y a un risque bien sur, murmura Hermione.

-mais il est minime !! Compléta Ginny.

Rassérénées, d'autant plus que des bibliothécaires n'étaient pas les proies habituelles des mangemorts, Parvati et Padma se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs amies respectives dans les salles communes de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor.

Ron qui était resté silencieux tant que les jumelles Patil étaient présentes, pris soudain la parole.

-C'est bien beau de tenter de se rassurer avec de belles paroles, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ?!

D'un air interrogateur, il scruta la réaction de ses amis.

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, Léa se servit un pilon de poulet et une platée de purée et se mit à dévorer le tout ; à côté d'elle, Martin somnolait, la tête posée sur une main risquant à tout moment de tomber. Ces deux là ne lui apporteraient pas de réponse, pas plus que Neville et Seamus qui discutaient avec animation depuis que ce dernier leur avait littéralement sauté dessus dès leur arrivée dans la Grande salle. Tout à son bonheur d'avoir échappé à l'attaque, il buvait la retranscription des évènements faite par son ami.

Hermione quand à elle, regardait son ami fixement, semblant digérer ses paroles.

-On en sait rien effectivement, finit-elle par dire, c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il ne sert à rien de dramatiser.

-On sait qu'il y a eut des morts et des disparus, on a donc raison de dramatiser !

-Nous sommes loin des certitudes.

-Si il te faut un article dans la Gazette...

-Dumbledore...

-On ne va pas disserter sur le sujet pour savoir si oui ou non on a le droit de paniquer !! Les interrompit Ginny l'air morose, puis se tournant vers Léa, intriguée par les bruits étranges qu'elle faisait : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-ça se voit pas, grogna celle-ci entre deux grandes tapes dans le dos prodiguées par son frère, je m'étouffe !

-Quelle idée d'avaler de travers une patate !! Se moqua Martin, heureusement que je connais les gestes d'urgence, même si je n'ai pas fait partis des Licornes, pas vrai Ron !!

Oubliant momentanément sa discussion avec Hermione, le rouquin rougit un peu en se tassant sur son banc.

-Mouais, bah heureusement qu'elle n'était pas vraiment entrain de s'étouffer, sinon tes tapes dans le dos l'aurait achevées !!

L'air faussement choqué, le jeune homme redressa fièrement la tête, mais ne trouvant rien à répliquer, il se vengea sur sa sœur.

-Au fait, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu manges aussi vite ? Etant donné la vitesse à laquelle tu as ingurgité ton assiette, c'est pas étonnant que tu t'étouffes !

Une fois remise de sa petite interruption, la jeune fille ne prit par garde aux réflexions de son frère et recommença à engouffrer son repas, mélangeant le dessert et le fromage.

-plus vite on mangera, plus vite on saura, répondit-elle dans un souffle chargé en postillons.

Sans prendre garde à son manque total d'élégance, ses amis s'empressèrent de l'imiter.

Le silence se fit à table, ne laissant place qu'à des bruits de mastication précipitée et consciencieuse.

En un temps record, ils eurent finit de manger, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas faim. Seul Martin, que ses efforts pour « sauver » sa sœur avaient épuisé, ne suivit pas le rythme.

Quand il remarqua que les autres semblaient l'attendre, il arrêta de manger son reste de poulet et haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon.

-Allez-y sans moi, de toute façon je suis tellement fatigué que j'irais me coucher tout de suite.

-tu veux que je t'accompagnes ? demanda sa sœur d'une voix inquiète.

-Ouaipe, et que tu me bordes aussi !! Railla Martin, puis voyant qu'elle était réellement inquiète, il s'empressa d'ajouter : Je vais seulement jusqu'à mon dortoir, promis je ne ferais pas de folies en cours de route !

-Et de toute façon on le surveillera, ajoutèrent Seamus et Neville, on va à la Salle commune après.

Après cela, personne ne fit d'objection. Il était compréhensible de Neville et Seamus préfèrent ne pas venir dans le bureau de Dumbledore, après tout ils n'étaient pas concernés ! Quand à Martin, si il existait un sort capable de le faire taire un peu, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle !

Laissant les trois garçons derrière eux, Ron et son harem se rendirent aussi vite que possible jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Quand ils toquèrent au lourd panneau de bois brut qui menait au bureau du directeur, Sirius leur hurla de son tableau d'entrer.

-Albus n'est pas encore là, mais il ne va pas tarder, leur assura-t-il en en reprenant une voix normale.

Il était rouge de colère et tentait d'arranger le pan de sa robe de sorcier qui était déchiré.

-C'est ce maudit canasson, expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur des jeunes gens, c'est une longue histoire sans importance, il m'a mordu...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réclamer des détails à propos de cet étrange incident, une voix puissante se fit entendre tout à coup, provenant d'une étagère. Joyeusement, elle entonna une chanson.

- Oyez amis chapeaux et autres oripeaux !

Dudi Douda, je chanterais cela,

Duda doudi, je resterais ici !

C'était le choipeau magique qui hurlait à qui mieux mieux sa chanson sans queue ni tête sous le regard effaré des personnes présentes. Seul Sirius semblait ne pas s'effrayer d'une telle attitude de la part du responsable de la répartition des élèves.

-Il a bu ? Proposa Ron.

-Est-ce qu'un chapeau peut prendre un coup sur la tête... Réfléchit Ginny qui ne voyait vraiment pas d'autre explication.

-On dirait qu'il est en plein délire... En tout cas, j'espère qu'il ne prépare pas sa chanson pour la prochaine rentrée !! Déclara Ginny, l'air effrayée à l'idée qu'il se produise en publique de cette façon.

Hermione quand à elle, ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de froncer les sourcils en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il continuait à baragouiner.

Sans prêter la moindre attention aux commentaires désobligeants, la fente se reforma dans le tissu usé.

-Violence et magie réunies, voici notre plus grand souci.

De quoi désespérer le plus grand des sorciers.

Et maintenant je vous l'annonce, ma chanson est coup de semonce,

Car le spectacle commence, les morts entrent dans la danse.

-Joyeux... Vous n'auriez pas mieux ? demanda Ron qui ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pas des parles obscures proférés sur un ton plus que dramatique par le choipeau.

-Tu te mets à parler comme lui, tenta de rigoler Léa, les rimes c'est contagieux...

-Peut-être qu'il est déglingué, proposa Ginny.

Alors qu'ils considéraient cette possibilité, les adolescents se tournèrent vers Sirius pour avoir son avis. Celui-ci initia un haussement d'épaule désabusé avant de sursauter violement ; le choipeau venait de rugir : Sans oreilles, point de merveilles !

-Il veut qu'on l'écoute, dit pensivement Hermione tout en se rapprochant de l'étagère où était juché le choipeau, chut !! Intima-t-elle aux autres.

-Il est devenu à moitié fou depuis qu'on l'a récupéré des mains des mangemorts, ses paroles sont devenues aussi nébuleuses qu... Expliqua Sirius, mais le choipeau, reprenant ses déblatérations, ne le laissa pas finir.

-Plus fou que moi sont les fous qui mugissent dans la tempête,

Ils y perdirent le souffle, les sens et puis la tête.

Mais comme certains le savent, de raison s'il n'est point foison,

Là où l'ombre a semé la confusion, le second connaît la solution,

Les messagers de l'oubli sauront rendre l'esprit.

Maintenant très intrigués, les jeunes gens se tenaient tous devant le chanteur, en arc de cercle.

-Vous croyez que c'est une devinette ? Proposa Ginny

-Doudi doudi, comme cela est bien dit ! Rugit le choipeau.

-Et vous doutez encore ??! Lança Sirius de son tableau.

-Je ne pensais pas que le choipeau pouvait perdre la raison...

-De raison, il n'est pas foison !! Répéta le choipeau comme un vieux disque rayé. Doudi doudi, cela vous l'aurais-je déjà dit ??

-Un choipeau sans tête !! Lança Ron, très fier de sa plaisanterie.

Le bout de tissu doté de quatre cerveaux momentanément hors d'usage n'eut pas le temps de répliquer par une phrase nébuleuse à souhait, un grand POP vint transpercer l'air, accompagné d'un puissant éclair.

Grâce à Fumseck, Dumbledore et Lupin venaient d'apparaître dans un nuage d'étincelles rouges et dorées qui lentement s'évapora en une pluie de lumière.

-Vous êtes là, c'est bien, les salua le directeur en souriant de leurs airs enchantés par cette entrée des plus féerique. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à un spectacle de magie aussi pure, n'est-ce pas ?

Acquiesçant sans réellement comprendre le sens profond de cette remarque, les adolescents regardèrent le phénix s'envoler et se poser sur l'épaule de Léa.

Celle-ci aillant découverte son amour pour les gratouilles autour du bec, la créature aux plumes incandescentes ne manquait jamais de venir en réclamer auprès de la jeune fille.

-Si bien chaussé, tu veux te trouver,

Sans tergiverser, de pantoufles, tu dois te doter,

Lança le choipeau en réponse aux quelques notes de musique lâchées par Fumseck.

-Sages paroles, commenta Dumbledore en enfilant ses pantoufles.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il ne délire pas ?? S'étonna Ron.

-On a cru qu'il était devenu fou...

-Qui sait ?? Sagesse et folie sont souvent liées !

Et il était bien placé pour le savoir, se dit Ron, car qui mieux que le professeur excentrique pouvait illustrer cette idée ?!

Prit d'une soudaine lassitude, Dumbledore s'assit, attendant que les autres personnes présentes en face autant.

Mais le manque de place, et le nombre trop peu important de fauteuils ne le permettait pas.

-Pardonnez moi, s'excusa le directeur en faisant disparaître l'encombrant mobilier.

Ron qui était accoudé à l'un des sièges faillit tomber, mais il se rattrapa de justesse à un étrange objet qui dépassait d'une étagère ? Celui-ci émit un sifflement indigné et se mit à vibrer.

-Ne le bousculez pas trop, lui conseilla le vieil homme, je n'ai pas encore déterminé son utilité, mais une chose est sûr : il a un caractère d'hippogriffe !

D'un second mouvement de la baguette, il fit apparaître plus d'une dizaine de chaises confortables, remplissant l'espace.

Son visage avait retrouvé un air soucieux et peiné, qui laissait présager de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Alors ? S'enquit Sirius avec appréhension, quelles nouvelles du vieux grimoire et du chemin de traverse ?

Le regard du vieil homme se voila d'un souffle de souffrance alors qu'il hochait tristement la tête.

-Je crains que les nouvelles soient plutôt mauvaises... Une dizaine de langues de plomb enlevées, des civils et combattants sorciers blessés et tués, et maintenant vous m'apprenez que Harry n'est plus avec vous.

Comme pour illustrer ces propos, Fumseck poussa une plainte déchirante qui en fit frissonner plus d'un.

-Et c'est une chance qu'on s'en soit tiré avec aussi peu de dégâts, commenta sombrement Remus qui se trouvait sur place au moment des faits, les agents du ministère ont été d'une efficacité redoutable quand les mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus.

-Une amie de ma voisine de tableau chez ma petite fille m'a dit que l'attaque comptait plus d'une vingtaine d'homme cagoulés...

-Elle devait avoir de la crasse sur les yeux, c'est impossible !

-Ils étaient autant au ministère, ajouta sirius.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir ?

-Des bonbons ! S'exclama l'ancienne directrice qui était réputée pour sa bêtise (d'ailleurs elle n'avait tenue que quelques mois à ce poste), j'ai vu de mes yeux vu l'un des encapuchonnés en voler !

-Que nenni, Florentine, ils voulaient des informations !

-Des informations ?

Tous les portraits des anciens directeurs s'étaient tournés vers Mr Dippet. Celui-ci, très fier de son petit effet, jeta un petit coup d'œil aux adolescents pour vérifier s'il avait toute leur attention. Voyant que c'était le cas malgré la rapidité des échanges entre tableaux, Il poursuivit d'une voix de conspirateur qui en énerva plus d'un.

-Si vous-savez-qui a enlevé des langues de plomb, ça ne peut être que pour leurs secrets ! Maintenant, reste à savoir quels secrets...

-Cher confrère, vous ne pouviez dire mieux, l'appuya Dumbledore, d'ailleurs à ce propos, Sirius, pourrais-tu prévenir Molly qu'une réunion sera sûrement organisée demain dans la soirée ?

-Je reviens après ? L'interrogea le messager déjà près à partir ?

-J'y tiens et je vous attend.

D'un air entendu, Sirius quitta le lit sur lequel il était installé et disparut du champ de vision des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Pendant tout le temps que cette conversation avait durée, les quatre jeunes gens étaient restés silencieux, écoutant avec attention tout ce qui s'était dit.

-Et à la bibliothèque ? Demanda timidement Léa, elle n'était pas sur de vouloir entendre la réponse, mais elle avait fait un calcul rapide du nombre de mangemorts et il n'avait rien de réjouissant. D'autant plus qu'elle avait une pensée pour les jumelles Patil qui s'inquiétaient pour leurs parents.

-Ils étaient moins, mais comme la page blanche (vous l'aurez compris, c'est le surnom qu'on donne à la grande bibliothèque parce qu'on y trouve tout et n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'on peut mettre sur une page blanche !) est situé en pleine campagne, ils n'ont pas hésité à mettre les détraqueurs à contribution...

-Des détraqueurs ? C'est la première fois qu'ils interviennent officiellement du côté de Voldemort ! Fit remarquer Hermione, il y a eut des victimes ?

-Nous étions au chemin de traverse, mais d'après ce que m'a dit Zaccharias, un auror, un couple de retraités et un bibliothécaire ont reçu un baiser...

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, tous affichèrent un visage horrifié et pétrifié, sauf Dumbledore.

-Vous savez qui sont les victimes... ? Osa demander Léa. La jeune fille ne savait pas ce que ça lui aurait apporté de le savoir, elle ne se serait pas sentie capable de l'annoncer à son amie si c'était l'un de ses parents qui étaient morts dans l'attaque. Mais même si savoir lui retirait tout espoir, elle le préférait à toutes les habituelles simagrées qu'on leur servait pour les protéger.

-Hum Hum... Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre, il était de plus en plus pâle. Vous le saurez par le Gazette demain matin, les employés du ministère doivent encore procéder aux identifications... Je ... Je n'sais pas quoi dire, tout ça est tellement soudain, on se croyait tous en sécurité, que Voldemort était hors course pour un bon bout de temps, et voilà qu'on découvre qu'il est bien plus puissant qu'on ne l'aurais cru !

-Ce qu'essaye de vous dire votre professeur, c'est qu'il va falloir être plus soudé que jamais, durant la première guerre, trop nombreuses sont les personnes qui sont mortes ou qui ont souffert de ces pertes. En fait, rare sont les personnes qui ont été épargnées. Je ne vous demande pas de perdre espoir, mais je considère que vous êtes maintenant en age de savoir ce qui vous attend...

-Ce qui nous attend !?? S'écria Léa la voix enrouées d'émotion, je refuse d'attendre !

-Léa... La calma Ginny, mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas.

-Harry m'a dit que vous aviez une forte tendance à mettre les plus jeunes (c'est-à-dire nous) à part, à nous protéger, et comme vous venez de le dire, personne ne sera épargnez !

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, qu'elle ne faisait pas seulement une crise de panique, Ron se mit à ses côtés.

-C'est vrai, donc inutile de nous mettre à part, et j'espère que vous accepterez qu'on intègre l'ordre du phénix.

-Vous ne pouvez plus nous laisser subir, enchaîna Ginny.

-On peut vous être très utile, renchérit Hermione.

Devant une telle exposition de volonté, Dumbledore ne put que sourire et faire un geste signifiant clairement qu'il y réfléchirait.

-Ne réfléchissez pas trop longtemps, grogna Ron, on a un ami à aider...

-Refreinez vos ardeurs, jeune hippogriffon ! ( jeune étalon), j'ai à ce propos quelques points à éclaircir... Fedenn (Flitwick pour ceux qui ont oublié ;-p) m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé au musée du Louvre, mais il n'a pas su me dire clairement si les mangemorts étaient venu pour le sceau, ou pour Harry...

Répétant pour la... énième fois ce qui s'était passé, le jeunes gens attendirent avec appréhension le verdict du grand mage. Un mot de lui, et ils étaient près à paniquer pour de bon !

-Je vois... Finit par dire le vieil homme après un instant de réflexion, Harry s'en est allé à la rencontre de son destin bien malgré lui... Mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'il ne sera pas le seul à avoir une surprise !

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc ! répondit malicieusement Dumbledore. Prisonnier ou pas, la magie est toujours là, ce qui est tout à fait réjouissant.

-Sauriez vous quelque chose Albus, l'interrogea Remus sans vraiment attendre une réponse. Il le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps pour imaginer avoir une réponse claire !

-Je ne sais rien, je ne fais que regarder, et ce que je vois me plait !

Un sourire dans le regard, il fit un clin d'œil à Léa qui le regardait l'air stupéfaite. Très fier de son effet, il ajouta sur le ton de la conspiration :

-Je serais vous, j'irais me reposer. Les prochains jours seront durs et fatigants, vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces.

-Mais vous ne nous avez rien dit ? Protesta Hermione, comment voulez vous qu'on se contente de ces quelques informations nullement rassurantes alors que notre ami a disparu !

-Vous devez bien avoir une idée de là où il se trouve ?! S'exclama Ron à son tour, à quoi sert Rogue sinon !?

-Bonne question, Grommela doucement Lupin.

-Ecoutez, les calma Dumbledore, je sais que vous êtes impatients de pouvoir agir, mais nous sommes tous bouleversé, le ministère doit en premier lieu se redresser, et après des mesures seront prises. Et je vous promets que vous en serez informés.

Sans laisser les enfants protester, il les mit gentiment à la porte de son bureau sous les cris du choipeau qui déclamait à pleins poumons :

-le spectacle est fini, que chacun retourne dans son lit,

Car pour les cauchemars, il n'est jamais trop tard !

-Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage, foutu proverbe, je ne savais pas qu'il était valable dans le monde des sorciers ! Râla Hermione une fois en bas de l'escalier.

Folle de rage et d'impuissance, Léa se défoula de toutes ses forces sur la pauvre gargouille qui accusa les coups sans rien dire. Les poings en sangs, elle finit par s'arrêter, le souffle court sous le regard compréhensif de ses amis.

-Je ne vous conseille pas de faire la même chose, ça ne fait pas de bien... Dit elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif dans la direction de la sortie.

Au bout de quelques mètres, ils la virent se transformer en panthère et s'élancer à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Sous forme animagus, les émotions prenaient une toute autre forme, peut-être seraient –elles plus facile à gérer de cette façon ?

Et une petite note de fin de chapitre rien que pour le plaisir d'ecrire fin de chapitre (ouf...s'éponge le front après l'effort) et aussi pour :

(1) et unique d'ailleurs... alors, le puruluss, qu'est-ce que c'est ?? le terme puruluss vous fait penser à purulent ?? Normal !! c'est entre autre de là que ça vient. Bon, en gros il s'agit d'une créature pas très sympathique qui dégouline de partout et possède museau recouvert de petits poils duveteux (comme les poils d'orties), et si par malheur il se jette sur vous pour vous lécher partout (en plus c'est très affectueux comme bestiole) et que l'un de ces poils se plante dans votre peau : votre esprit se vide de toute pensée et vous déblatérez tout ce que vous pensez, aussi bien votre amour pour le chou-fleur que pour le charmant jeune homme assis là-bas... (ou jeune fille évidemment tout dépend de qui me lit !!) voila, si vous en voulez un, il n'y a qu'à demander, je tente de vendre Cacahouète suite à un incident malheureux...


	26. L'envol du phénix

_ceci est mon chapitre le plus long a ce jour, je crois que je me suis un peu racké... mais bon, c'est pas pour autant que c'est le meilleur!! je le deteste personnelement, en plus il ne sert pas a grand chose!!  
en gros, pourquoi je le mets?? parce que je me suis cassé le c a l'ecrire et que ça me ferait trop mal au coeur de pas le poster...  
est-ce une bonne raison? je sais pas, mais en tout cas il apporte quleques éléments nouveau, et permet une transition avec la suite. donc...  
_

_et delphine, chui désloé mais on ne saura pas tout de suite comment les amis d'harry votn se débrouiller pour le retrouver... enfin pas tout de suite!!  
_

_bonne lecture!_**  
**

**Chapitre 33 : L'envol du phénix.**

La panthère nommée Léa partie, les autres apprentis sorciers se mirent en route pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Cherchant à penser un peu à autre chose, Ron en vint à se rappeler qu'Hermione elle aussi, avait passé la journée en dehors du château.

Glissant amicalement son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour calmer ses tremblements, il la questionna gentiment sur ses activités de l'après-midi.

-Neville a trouvé la baguette de ses rêves ?

Hermione sursauta nerveusement au son de sa voix, puis sourit mystérieusement à sa question.

-Oh, ça... (Le sourire naissant s'accentua) oui, il l'a trouvé. C'est une magnifique baguette de 31.1 cm de long, en bois d'olivier. Seul l'élément magique reste le même : un crin de licorne mâle, comme celle de son père et de sa mère ! Faut croire que c'est de famille... Récita la jeune fille.

-il doit être content d'avoir enfin sa baguette.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cette journée comptait pour lui. Son visage s'assombrit alors qu'elle disait ces mots, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : jusqu'à ce soir en tout cas !

-ça fait au moins une bonne nouvelle...

-Deux ! Intervint Ginny.

-Trois, renchérit Hermione.

-Alors là, je dirais bien quatre, mais c'est juste pour montrer que je sais compter...

L'air totalement perdu, Ron regardait alternativement Hermione et Ginny dans l'attente d'un éclaircissement.

Prenant tout leur temps pour franchir la porte de la salle commune, Ginny fit un peu durer le suspens avant de donner sa bonne nouvelle de la journée qui n'était autre que la promesse faite par Dumbledore.

-Peut-être que vous l'avez déjà oublié, mais pas moi ! S'exclama joyeusement Ginny, depuis le temps qu'on nous met à l'écart durant les vacances alors que les réunions se passent sous notre nez. Dumbledore peut compter sur moi pour que je lui rappelle ce qu'il nous a dit ce soir.

-T'inquiète, on va tous tellement le persécuter qu'il n'aura pas vraiment le choix ! L'approuva son frère, et la bonne nouvelle numéro trois, c'est quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille concernée lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et s'éloigna vers le dortoir des filles.

-C'est une surprise ! Cria hermione quand elle fut sûre qu'il ne pouvait plus lancer ginny à sa poursuite.

Restés seuls dans la salle commune étrangement silencieuse, le frère et la sœur se regardèrent, perplexe.

-De quoi peut elle bien parler... S'interrogea Ron.

-Pas la moindre idée.

-On aurait raté quelque chose ?

-Comme d'hab !! On a toujours un wagonnet de retard sur elle.

-Je ne m'y ferais jamais !

-On parie ?

En disant cela, Ginny avait à son tour pris un air malicieux. Sa phrase était sans aucun doute possible fortement chargée en sous entendu.

Lui souhaitant bonne nuit, elle le laissa seul dans la salle commune anormalement vide, même s'il était déjà plus de onze heures.

-Ah les filles, soupira-t-il.

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, il se dirigea à son tour vers son dortoir.

Ce soir, un lit serait vide.

Dans le dortoir des filles Gryffondor de sixième année, le plus silencieusement possible, Hermione se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama. Rapidement imitée par Parvati qui séchait ses larmes ; elles se couchèrent et éteignirent la lumière.

Sans prendre garde à la respiration sifflante de son amie, ni aux protestations cauchemardesque qui lui succédèrent quelques heures plus tard, elle resta allongée les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité.

Elle aurait bien lu pour éviter ses pensées d'affluer, mais elle en serait revenue irrémédiablement à Harry.

Elle savait ce que c'était de souffrir de la mort d'un proche, mais l'incertitude était pire que tout. L'espoir de le revoir un jour parler avec animation de son dernier match de quidditch, côtoyait douloureusement la crainte d'apprendre sa mort.

Ne supportant plus l'immobilité, elle se leva silencieusement pour aller se rafraîchir dans la salle d'eau.

L'eau sur son visage lui fit du bien, et fort heureusement, son reflet dans le miroir s'abstint de tout commentaires, bien trop ensommeillé pour avoir un quelconque sens critique.

De toute façon, elle voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas une mine resplendissante ! Ses yeux noisette ne reflétaient plus depuis bien longtemps la moindre lueur de curiosité comme les premières années qu'elle avait passé ici.

En perdant ses parents à cause d'un mage noir, elle avait perdue ses illusions. Le monde de la magie n'était plus seulement une source intarissable de connaissances et de merveilles, mais un monde de mort et de souffrance.

Comment avait-elle put être assez naïve pour croire que le besoin de puissance et de pouvoir disparaîtraient grâce à la magie ?

Par la force des choses, ses motivations avaient donc changé.

Si avant elle lisait par curiosité et soif de connaissance, aujourd'hui, c'était par nécessité et... pour autre chose. Une raison tellement forte qu'elle l'avait poussé à mener plus loin son exploration de la bibliothèque, à emprunter la cape d'invisibilité à Harry pour lire durant de longues nuits des ouvrages de la réserve interdite.

Il fallait qu'elle en sache le maximum. C'était sa seule force.

Si Harry avait une puissance magique incroyable, si Ron était un animorphe, elle n'avait que ses livres et son intelligence.

Les choses qu'elle avait apprises de cette façon lui permettraient d'aller au bout de l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée.

Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus courageuse de sa maison, mais ce n'était pas pour rien que le choipeau avait failli l'envoyer à Serdaigle !

D'ailleurs le grand pas en avant qu'elle avait fait avec Neville aujourd'hui en était bien la preuve : en magie tout est possible, à condition d'avoir les connaissances et la puissance requise. Et à défaut de pratiquer la magie sans baguette, ses lectures lui avaient fait découvrir les propriétés de mimbulus mimbletonia.

Rien n'était encore sûr, mais nul doute que cette découverte, et le raisonnement qui en avait découlé, deviendrait une victoire dans sa lutte contre Voldemort.

Ce combat qui prenait une nouvelle ampleur mais qui en fait durait depuis sa première année ; depuis le jour où elle s'était enfermée dans ces toilettes pour pleurer en première année, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était en plein dedans.

Mais elle ne regrettait rien.

Même si chaque année son rôle auprès de Harry était de plus en plus dur à assumer, elle l'avait fait sans broncher, comme une bonne amie se doit de le faire.

Voldemort était devenu son ennemi.

Au début, il n'était qu'un nom, puis il était devenu une menace, et maintenant il était à la fois son ennemie et la chose la plus terrifiante qu'elle connaisse.

Non seulement c'était un être abjecte et dangereux, capable de tuer sans ciller, mais en plus il était influent !

Cette pensée fit naître une boule de peur dans ses entrailles.

Si seulement... tout pouvait redevenir normal. Enfin, si elle pouvait qualifier de normale une vie de sorcière !

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est un monde où on ne s'entretuait pas pour une ridicule histoire de sang, où son meilleur ami n'était pas l'objet d'une prophétie aussi obscure qu'effrayante, où ses parents ne se serraient pas fait lâchement assassiné par ce mangemort, où elle n'aurait qu'à aller frapper à la porte du dortoir des garçons pour parler à Harry...

Refreinant les sanglots violents qu'elle sentait monter, elle agrippa plus fort le bord de l'évier.

Voldemort.

C'était lui la source de toutes ses peines, la source du malheur de tant d'autre personnes.

Comment pouvait-on avoir tant de haine en soit ? Comment pouvait-on vouloir du mal à un couple aussi charmant et attentionné que Mr et Mme Granger ? Comment pouvait-on vouloir que leurs visages si souriants se figent à jamais en un masque de peur ?

Cette vision fut de trop pour la jeune fille. Saisie d'une grande faiblesse, elle se laissa glisser à terre, appuyée contre un mur, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le corps animé de sanglots impossible à maîtriser, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à l'épuisement.

L'animagus, après une heure de folle course à travers la forêt interdite, avait retrouvé sa forme normale et une certaine sérénité d'esprit. Et même si tout lui était revenu en force alors que les poils disparaissaient, la situation lui apparaissait maintenant plus clairement.

Elle devait bien avouer que la fatigue physique était le bon remède pour gérer toute cette... tension, cette colère, et surtout cette impuissance qui la minait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée sur le sol de ce foutu musée.

Harry...

Ils avaient mis tant de temps à se trouver, et maintenant qu'ils profitaient enfin l'un de l'autre, voilà qu'ils étaient séparés ! Et pas de la meilleure façon, si tant est qu'il existe une bonne façon...

Si seulement elle pouvait avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il en était de son côté, elle ne se sentirait pas si mal.

Sur ces sombres pensées, elle monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre et se déshabilla en silence pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles.

Courir pendant plus d'une heure lui avait fait piquer une bonne suée, d'autant plus qu'elle avait fait quelques rencontres, plus ou moins bonnes (un centaure qui l'avait regardée passer avec indifférence, un pitiponk qui avait éteint sa lumière en la voyant débouler devant lui, et une ombre effrayante qu'elle avait préférée fuir plutôt que de l'identifier. Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas la pleine lune !).

C'était donc dans l'optique d'une bonne douche rafraîchissante qu'elle se renditdans la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour du corps.

Dans l'obscurité, ses sens encore exacerbés par sa récente métamorphose lui permirent de distinguer son amie, assise les bras autour des genoux et le regard dans le vide.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda la jeune fille en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Hermione n'avait même pas cillé à l'entente de l'appel. L'avait-elle seulement entendue ? Léa en doutait...

-Hermione ! Répéta Léa d'une voix plus insistante, répond-moi.

Cette fois-ci, elle entendit l'appel, Léa en était sûre. Mais elle se contenta de poser la tête sur ses genoux, maudissant à voix basse ce putain de lord noir plus vil que son serpent de compagnie.

-Excuse moi, finit par articuler Hermione à travers les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend.  
-Moi je sais, et c'est bien normal. Tu ne peux pas toujours être forte, l'excusa Léa, et chacun se façon de gérer ! La tienne est sûrement mois douloureuse que de se défouler contre un mur...

Souriant à travers ses larmes, Hermione insista pour regarder sa main sanguinolente.

-Y a pas idée de faire des choses pareilles ! L'engueula-t-elle vertement, en plus c'est plein de terre.

-On fait tous des choses stupides en ce moment...

-Moui..., lui accorda-t-elle dubitativement, plus ou moins... Prend ta douche, ajouta-t-elle vivement en voyant l'air outrée que prenait Léa, tu me diras quoi faire après.

Et elle sortie de la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce soir là, la meilleure amie et la petite copine de Harry parlèrent durant de longues heures, se rassurant mutuellement.

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard, puisqu'il était minuit passé quand les adolescents avaient rejoint leur dortoir extenué, Ron découvrit avec une pointe de tristesse que le lit de Harry était effectivement vide.

Où était-il ? Était-il seulement vivant ? Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour en savoir plus.

Regretter ne servait à rien, mais il s'en voulait pour toutes les fois où il avait envié son ami. Toutes les fois où il aurait préféré sa place de héro à la sienne de Weasley parmi tant d'autre.

Même si cette année, il était toujours resté à ses côtés, une petite ombre venait assombrir le beau tableau.

Un sentiment qu'il se reprochait d'autant plus qu'il était injustifié.

Au tout début de l'année, il avait peu à peu accepté l'évidence : il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Et quand il avait fini par trouver les mots, il était devenu le plus heureux des hommes le jour où il l'avait embrassée.

Mais la belle histoire s'était finie aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé.

Ses sentiments à son égard restaient les mêmes depuis ce jour, mais elle semblait l'avoir oublié, en tant que petit copain, mais pire : en tant qu'ami aussi !

Il s'était sentit rejeté, d'autant plus qu'elle faisait de plus en plus montre d'affection envers Harry.

Et le jour où il les avait surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre au square Grimmaurd, le matin de Noël, il avait du prendre sur lui pour se contenter de détourner les yeux et aller tranquillement dans sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était.

Même depuis que Harry et Léa sortaient ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère et de l'envie quand il les voyait partager un moment de complicité.

Ce n'était que ce matin qu'il avait comprit qu'il ressentait de la jalousie. Et maintenant qu'il avait disparut, il s'en voulait de s'être pris la tête bêtement durant tout ce temps. Bien sûr, Harry n'en avait rien su, mais ça lui pesait tout de même.

Il savait que comme tous les matins (enfin la plus part), Hermione serait entrain de les attendre dans la salle commune, pour se rendre ensemble à la Grande Salle. Même si leur groupe d'ami proche s'était élargit durant l'année, c'était un moment sacré pour eux : ils pouvaient alors se raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu chacun de leur côté.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Ron était resté un peu à l'écart, redoutant ses sautes d'humeur contre Hermione qui le rendait toujours triste. Dernièrement, il avait même tendance à traîner au lit pour les éviter. Mais aujourd'hui ce serait différent, il ne voulait pas laisser la jeune fille attendre.

Enfilant à la hâte une chaussette noir et une autre rouge (pas le temps de chercher leurs jumelles) puis ses chaussure, il se précipita dans le couloir. Tout le monde était déjà levé avant lui dans son dortoir, mais il fut le premier à en sortir.

Hermione était comme prévue en train de lire une vieux grimoire (à l'envers, bizarre...). Quand elle entendit des sons de pas derrière son dos, elle se leva précipitamment pour lui faire face.

-Est-ce le syndrome Luna ou... tu faisais semblant de lire...

Ron avait prévu de faire bonne figure ce matin, Hermione aussi probablement, mais ses yeux rouges démontraient que c'était une lutte de tous les instants.

Doucement, il la serra dans ses bras, respirant son odeur qui raviva des souvenirs intenses de bonheur. Fallait-il qu'un malheur se produise pour qu'il ait le bonheur de la tenir dans ses bras ?

L'emmenant dans un coin de la pièce à l'abri du regard des élèves qui au compte goutte descendaient pour se rendre dans la grande salle, il tenta de calmer ses sanglots par de douces paroles, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour la psychologie. Toutefois, il parvint à éviter le pire et à arrêter le mouvement saccadé de ses épaules.

-Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre, déjà mes parents..., parvint-elle à murmurer une fois calmée.

-Il n'est pas question qu'on le perde, le réconforta Ron d'une voix plus décidé que jamais, aurais-tu oublié que notre ami a plus de dragées longue langue en réserve qu'une poche normale ne peut en contenir ? Et Dumbledore n'est-il pas le plus grand sorcier que l'on connaisse ?!

-Et je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

-Je ferais aussi tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, renchérit courageusement Ron.

-Et nous botterons les fesses des mangemorts, et même de V...Voldemort s'il le faut !

Surpris par cette intervention, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent.

C'étaient Léa, Martin et Neville qui s'exprimaient à travers la voix de ce dernier.

Souriant de leur propre courage (ou folie ??), ils se mirent en route pour aller prendre des forces : le petit dèj, c'est sacré !!

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle, ce fut la douche froide. Toutes leurs belles paroles furent oubliées tellement l'ambiance était chargée en souffrance. La majorité des élèves trituraient leur nourriture, sans appétit, d'autres pleuraient soutenus par des amis.

Apparemment, les hiboux étaient arrivés...

-Comment peut-on vouloir ça !! S'emporta rageusement Léa.

La vue de tant de détresse la rendit plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Voyant Parvati et Padma totalement apathique, serrez l'une contre l'autre, l'air d'avoir épuisées leur stock de larmes, elle ne put retenir les siennes. Dans un geste de mauvaise humeur, elle s'assit et se plongea dans son bol de céréales afin de cacher ses yeux.

Sa réaction aurait pu paraître étrange, mais Martin la connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était sa façon de gérer l'afflux de sentiments qui la submergeait.

En d'autre circonstance, il aurait rigolé de son comportement, mais aujourd'hui la cause de ces larmes n'était pas un film romantique moldu.

C'était la réalité.

Et elle devait donc faire des efforts surhumains pour retenir ses larmes.

Il décida donc de la laisser à ses pensées pour mieux observer ses camarades.

Une tension palpable se faisait sentir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, rendant l'atmosphère presque invivable. Très peu d'élèves touchaient à leur petit déjeuner, se contentant la plus part du temps de jouer avec la nourriture.

C'était à se demander pourquoi ils ne retournaient pas dans leurs salles communes.

Ce n'est que quand il remarqua les regards réguliers que nombre d'entre eux jetaient aux fenêtres qu'il comprit ce qui les retenaient : les hiboux.

Tous attendaient avec impatiences des nouvelles de leurs proches.

Ce que Martin ne comprenait que trop bien pour avoir vécu la même situation durant toute la nuit.

S'il l'avait pu, vers deux heures du matin, il se serrait transformé en moineau et aurait rejoint Privet Drive au plus vite, mais d'une part il ne savait absolument pas si ses parents si trouverait, et d'autre part il doutait d'en avoir la force.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas plutôt transformé en aigle royal !? Ou même en mouette comme sa mère. Il y avait des jours où il regrettait vraiment d'avoir une forme animagi aussi inutile. Même s'il en rigolait la plus part du temps, il enviait la forme de sa sœur, une panthère, ce n'est pas rien ! Et même son père avec son apparence de libellule avait le mérite d'être on ne peut plus discret.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait du se contenter d'une promenade dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'adresse qu'il avait du déployer pour éviter les différents professeurs qui étaient revenus durant la soirée, lui avait permis d'oublier sa peur et son incompréhension face aux évènements actuels. Mais ce n'était qu'un répit, elles étaient revenues bien plus fortes au réveil ce matin.

Mais fort heureusement, Britney, la mouette stupide avec laquelle sa mère avait sympathisée lors d'un trajet transcontinental, avait réveillé sa sœur ce matin pour lui transmettre une lettre. Leurs parents les prévenaient qu'ils avaient eut des nouvelles de leurs mésaventures au musée, et que de leur côté tout allait aussi bien que possible. C'était bref, mais il se doutait bien que le temps devait leur manquer. Le ministère devait avoir plus que jamais besoin de tous ses employés, quelque soit leurs compétences. Et deux animagii ne seraient pas de trop.

Il n'avait donc plus de soucis à se faire. Pour sa famille tout du moins.

Alors qu'il regardait deux minuscules premières années ramasser les débris d'un bol, Ron et Ginny attirèrent son attention malgré eux, le tirant de son observation : immobiles, ils regardaient une forme translucide évoluer dans leur direction. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait rigolé de voir un transcritout aussi peu rapide, mais l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur le visage de son ami et de sa petite copine ne lui donnait vraiment pas envie de rigoler de la faiblesse du sortilège.

Sans un mot, ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce pour aller chercher au plus vite un parchemin. Bonnes ou mauvaises, ils avaient hâtes d'avoir des nouvelles de leur famille.

-Martin ? Tu crois que Papi et Mamie vont bien ? Demanda d'une petite voix Léa, je viens de me rappeler qu'ils allaient souvent à la bibliothèque pour lire les nouvelles du jour.

-Bien sûr que oui, assura-t-il d'un ton qui l'étonna, de vieux sorciers à la retraite qui lisent leur journal à la bibliothèque, ce n'est pas ça qui a du attirer l'attention des mangemorts !

-Les parents nous l'auraient dit...

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne craignent rien.

Martin aurait bien aimé y croire, d'ailleurs sa sœur aussi semblait en douter.

Mais il avait lu pas mal de livre et d'anciennes éditions de la Gazette, et si c'était bien une seconde guerre qui avait commencée, il y avait fort à parier que la seconde phase venait de commencer... Et c'était de loin la moins réjouissante, car synonyme de morts, beaucoup de morts...

C'était une chose que peu de personnes de son âge, donc n'ayant pas connues la première guerre, savait. Mais ils étaient entrain de l'apprendre à leur dépend.

-Viens, dit-il à sa sœur quand il vit qu'elle allait fondre en larme par solidarité avec une deuxième année assise à côté d'eux, il faut qu'on aille en cours, et il est presque l'heure.

-Ils auraient dut annuler les cours, murmura Léa, en se levant tout de même.

-Et à quoi ça aurait servit ?

Interdite, Léa fixa un regard étonné sur son frère, étonnée par sa voix étrangement dure.

-Je ne crois pas que ça aurait été une bonne chose, s'expliqua-t-il plus doucement, notre formation doit passer en premier.

-Mouais, c'est sûr que l'histoire de la magie va sûrement nous être très utile !

-ça, je te l'accorde... Mais après on a défense contre les forces du mal !

-Et on pourra aller dans la salle de simulation après ?

-OK.

Tout pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire !

Se frayant un chemin à travers les groupes de personnes qui discutaient dans les couloirs, ils joignirent tant bien que mal leur salle de cours d'histoire de la magie.

Le professeur fantôme était déjà présent, mais comme d'habitude personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Même McGonagall ne sembla pas le remarquer quand elle entra dans la salle pour emmener de force une élève à l'infirmerie.

Quand le cours commença, c'est-à-dire quand Mr Binns se mit à parler, Ron ne les avait toujours pas rejoint.

-Il ne nous a rien dit de spécial ? S'inquiéta Léa.

-Non, son retard doit être lié à la lettre qu'ils ont reçu Ginny et lui.

Ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer, car seules des nouvelles importantes pouvaient les retenir, et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elles soient bonnes étant données les circonstances.

Abandonnant la bonne résolution de suivre le cours, Léa et Martin lâchèrent leur plume pour mieux se ronger les ongles.

De toute la journée, Ginny et Ron restèrent introuvables.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas faute de les chercher. Les jumeaux en étaient même à se dire qu'ils s'étaient peut-être fait enlever eux aussi !

-Mais où sont-ils !!? S'énerva Léa pour la quinzième fois de la journée, ils ne peuvent pas s'être volatilisés !

-On a cherché partout pourtant, soupira Martin en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

Voyant que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrait, les jumeaux firent un ultime effort pour voir qui entrait. Découvrant Hermione, ils l'interrogèrent sur ses recherches.

-Rien de mon côté, dit la jeune fille, vous non plus ?

Dans un bel ensemble, Martin et Léa secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche.

-Volatilisés !

-Ils ne peuvent pas être partis du château sans rien dire ! Il y a bien quelqu'un qui est au courant !

-McGo n'a rien voulut nous dire, elle n'avait pas le temps de me parler...

-C'est bon ou mauvais signe ça ?

-Mauvais, répondirent Hermione et Martin en un chœur sinistre.

-il reste des endroits qu'on n'aurait pas encore fouillés ?

-Poudlard est tellement grand et compliqués qu'il doit bien y avoir une centaine de pièces qu'on n'a pas visitées, sans compter les cachots !

Désespérés et fatigués d'avoir cherchés leurs amis pour rien pendant des heures, les jumeaux s'abandonnèrent au doux appel du fauteuil confortable et fermèrent les yeux.

Hermione, quand à elle, préféra réfléchir en marchant de long en large.

Leur inquiétude ne cessa d'augmenter durant la soirée, puis la nuit, et toute la journée du lendemain.

Ron et Ginny n'était définitivement pas au château.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas au courant, sauf McGonagall qui était bien trop occupée pour dire autre chose que : « ne vous en faites pas ! », leurs amis ne répondaient pas à leurs transcritouts, et Dumbledore était occupé à de bien vastes projets !

Ce soir là, dans la salle sur demande, ils en étaient à un stade de désespoir assez avancé. Deux jours depuis la disparition de Harry, et plus d'un jour après ce qu'ils appelaient le départ de Ginny et Ron.

Luna et Neville les avaient rejoint dans le but de s'entraîner. Combattre des ennemis bien visibles était aussi un très bon défouloir, et il fallait avouer qu'ils en avaient bien besoin.

Tous très motivés, ils franchirent avec entrain la porte de la salle de simulation.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils en sortaient, l'air visiblement perplexe. Il restait bien une trace de peur et d'excitation caractéristique d'un combat récent sur leur visage, mais visiblement, la salle aux étranges pouvoirs avait su les surprendre, et ils n'en revenaient toujours pas de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

-Je ne suis pas mécontent d'en être sorti vivant, soupira Neville en caressant amoureusement sa baguette.

-En tout cas, mention spéciale pour Neville et sa nouvelle baguette, s'exclama fièrement Hermione, je n'avais jamais vu un stupéfix lancé avec autant de précision !

Rougissant sous les compliments qui affluaient, le jeune homme s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil qu'il avait investi pour récupérer de ses émotions.

Depuis deux jours qu'il étrennait sa propre baguette, tout était plus simple, il ne faisait plus d'erreurs de précision, et il n'avait plus à subir les conséquences des caprices de la baguette de son père.

La sentir réagir au quart de tour durant son affrontement contre un mangemort était un véritable plaisir ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse faux bon quand ils étaient rentrés dans ce bâtiment...

Au moment de lancer un sort, rien ne s'était passé et les mangemorts leur avaient sauté dessus, mettant ainsi fin à leur escapade, et cet échec lui laissait une drôle d'impression...

Mais l'idée qu'elle faisait naître en lui était tellement ... incroyable, qu'il n'osa rien dire et se contenta de sourire aux compliments.

Et tout le monde, sauf Luna (qui attirait tous les objets de la pièce à elle depuis qu'ils étaient sortis) , était tellement content qu'il ne voulait pas casser l'ambiance à cause de suppositions tortueuses...

Pour la première fois depuis deux longues journées, les adolescents passèrent un moment d'insouciance, discutant avec animation des différents sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Ils s'interrogèrent bien sur la raison qui poussait Luna à faire voler des coussins, mais aucun ne s'en formalisa. Après tout, la jeune fille les avait habitué à un comportement des plus déroutant !

Ce soir là, nombre d'élèves mangèrent vite pour partir en week-end anticipé chez leur famille. Par solidarité ou par effet de groupe, tous eurent donc tôt fait de manger.

Hermione proposa donc de profiter du fait qu'il leur restait beaucoup de temps avant le coucher du soleil pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid.

Des mesures de sécurité (des aurors partout et interdiction de sortir après le coucher du soleil) ayant été prises, il n'avait pu le voir avant. D'ailleurs il leur semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis depuis une éternité.

C'est donc avec plaisir qu'ils bondirent littéralement en dehors du château. Moitié courant, moitié sautant, ils passèrent à côté des aurors en faction, les saluant joyeusement au passage.

Après l'atmosphère pesante de la Grande Salle, l'air frais de cette fin de journée était comme un renouveau. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, dès qu'elle fut sur d'être hors de vue, Léa se transforma en panthère.

Après cette période d'attente et de piétinement pour retrouver ses amis, l'ivresse de la course et du vent qu'elle provoquait sur sa peau la mena au comble de la félicité.

Sous les regards amusés d'Hermione et de Martin qui couraient à perdre haleine sur le chemin, elle trottina plus calmement de sa démarche souple et régulière à l'ombre du sous-bois.

Mieux valait être discret au cas où un auror traînait dans le coin. Même si elle n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire de ce côté grâce à ses yeux de félin, elle surveillait les alentours.

Et c'est en scrutant plus loin dans les fourrés qu'elle remarqua un étrange phénomène : les herbes et brindilles jonchant le sol ondulait comme sous une brise, et pourtant quand elle s'arrêta ; Léa ne sentit pas le moindre souffle de vent sur sa peau.

En y prêtant attention, il ne s'agissait pas du seul fait anormal, l'humidité ambiante était sensiblement supérieure à la normale, et surtout, ces brindilles s'agitaient sans faire le moindre bruit de craquements caractéristiques.

Rampant comme seul les félins savent le faire, Léa se faufila entre deux buissons pour s'approcher de cette masse mouvante.

Vue de plus près, il était clair que les brindilles ne faisaient pas que ployer d'un côté puis de l'autre ; aussi inexorablement que l'océan à marée haute, elles avançaient tout en produisant un son envoûtant et chaleureux.

Aucun doute possible pour la jeune animagus, quoi que ce soit, cette chose était bénéfique.

Armée de cette seule certitude, elle fit un pas en dehors de sa cachette, puis un second et ainsi de suite jusqu'à atteindre l'étendue herbeuse qui s'avançait à sa rencontre.

S'arrêtant, elle regarda ces tous petits êtres recouverts de mousses et d'herbes contourner ses pattes comme si rien ne pouvait les étonner. Ils évoluaient lentement, mais quand Léa se mit en mouvement pour faire demi-tour, un chemin se forma rapidement au milieu de la multitude pour la laisser passer.

Piquant un sprint, elle eut vite fait de retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient sur le chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, ronchonna Martin quand elle eut reprit sa forme de jeune sorcière de 16 ans, on est sortis pour aller voir Hagrid, pas pour se promener dans les bois !

-Il y a des choses bizarres qui viennent de la forêt interdite, se justifia-t-elle, c'est petit et ça gigote de partout !

-C'est des araignées ? S'inquiéta Martin.

-Non, on dirait plutôt un gros bout de chewing-gum qu'on aurait roulé dans un tas de foin !

-Tu connais le chewing-gum ? S'étonna Hermione, mais je croyais que c'était moldu !

-Mes parents en mâchent tout le temps, c'est un tic qu'ils ont pris au près des administrations moldues... Personnellement je préfère carrément les bubagump (bon, petite référence à Forrest Gump... C'est une pâte à mâcher qui change de goût, et quand on fait des bulles avec, elles n'éclatent pas !).

-Votre conversation m'intéresse grandement, les interrompit Martin en jetant des regards inquiets vers la forêt interdite, mais Léa, tu sais si ces petites choses sont dangereuses ou pas ?

-Je ne pense pas, elles dégagent une sorte de chant paisible...

-Ce sont peut-être les nouveaux voisins d'Hagrid qui emménagent ??

-Pas assez féroces d'après ce qu'a dit Léa, objecta Hermione d'un ton catégorique, cette année il a été plutôt calme, mais notre cher garde chasse est adepte des créatures pleines de dents comme les molosses ou les dragons. Mais je ne les vois pas, ils sont où ?

Se tordant le cou, elle tentait de distinguer un mouvement à l'abri des arbres.

-Je ne les vois que sous ma forme animagus, ces créatures se camouflent dans les herbes.

-Allons demander à Hagrid, mais je paris que ce sont des Petits êtres de la forêt.

Espérant que leur ami soit là, les trois sorciers franchirent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du perron de la cabane.

Ils n'eurent pas à tambouriner à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Hagrid près à les accueillir.

D'après son rugissement très hagridien, il s'attendait à les voir, mais pas ici.

-Comment ça pas ici ? L'interrogea Hermione, il y a une prophétie qui dit qu'on devait se voir aujourd'hui mais pas ici ??!

Hagrid resta un moment interloqué devant les trois enfants, puis tout à coup son visage s'éclaira :

-AH !! S'exclama-t-il, Dobby n'a pas put vous prévenir, j'aurais du m'en douter avec ce qu'il avait d'autre à faire... L'accueil de la délégation a dut lui prendre plus de temps que prévu !

-Mouais, grogna dubitativement Léa, je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai maintenant deux mystères plutôt troubles sur les bras...

Faisant signe qu'elle aussi, Hermione jeta un regard faussement excédé au demi géant. Il fallait qu'il soit un peu plus clair dans ses propos !

-Bon, je vous explique. Ron et Ginny ont dut rejoindre leurs parents, alors ils sont chez Sirius. Et il faut que vous y alliez aussi pour assister à une réunion de l'ordre sur demande de Dumbledore. J'étais censé m'en occuper, mais comme je ne pouvais pas, j'ai demandé à Dobby de le faire, mais il devait être trop occupé à accueillir les délégations de créatures magiques qui arrivent ce soir. Les petits êtres de la forêt ont accepté de se joindre à nous, annonça-t-il le visage fendu en un sourire radieux. C'est une très bonne nouvelle !

-Tu sais que ce sont les deux meilleures nouvelles que l'on ait eut depuis longtemps !! Exultèrent les jeunes gens, tu mérites le titre de messager d'honneur !!

Et Léa se mit à danser autour de Hagrid prit d'assauts par Hermione, pendant que Martin dansait avec Crockdur.

Ce moment d'euphorie ne dura pas longtemps (juste un quart d'heure !), ils se rappelèrent vite qu'ils devaient assister à une réunion.

-On doit être au quartier général de l'ordre à quelle heure, demanda Hermione le souffle court.

-Dans cinq minutes, il faut donc qu'on se dépêche un peu.

Le sourire de nouveau installé sur les lèvres, le petit groupe dominé par la masse imposante de Hagrid se mit en route vers le château.

-C'était bien la peine de se déplacer jusque là pour rentrer aussitôt, râla Martin.

Mais au fond, ils n'auraient pu rêver mieux, ils étaient partis pour trouver un peu de réconfort, et ils revenaient avec la certitude de voir leurs amis dans quelques minutes ! E plus, avec un peu d'optimisme, ils auraient peut-être quelques informations sur Harry.

Ils avaient de quoi se réjouir en se rendant au bureau de Dumbledore.

Tout le long du trajet, ils interrogèrent leur professeur de soin aux créatures magiques au sujet des petits êtres de la forêt.

-C'est la délégation des Mousses que vous avez dut apercevoir.

-Que Léa a aperçu, corrigea Martin, nous on a rien vu !

-Oui, ils savent se faire très discret, même quand ils se déplacent en nombre comme aujourd'hui. Mais il ne s'agit que d'une partie des petits êtres, expliqua joyeusement Hagrid. Il marchait d'un pas tellement vif que ses élèves devaient le suivre en courant presque.

Il y a quatre délégations au total : les lutins, les korrigans, les mousses que vous avez rencontrés et les fées, qui constituent les Petits êtres. Dobby connaissait un vieil elfe des forêts solitaire qui avait élu domicile dans le parc (il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait d'un cousin au quinzième degré... les elfes de maisons sont des cousins des elfes des forêts qui entretiennent l'habitats naturel des Petits êtres de la forêt, il a donc accepté de lui rendre service), ce dernier connaissait par cœur la partie de la forêt où ils vivent. Donc ce vieux solitaire et Dobby ont convaincu nos actuels alliés de rejoindre notre cause. Ils n'ont pas été très difficiles à convaincre, la magie noire n'a rien de bon pour eux, mais ça, Dumbledore vous l'expliquerait mieux que moi ! Enfin bref, si tout se passe bien, ce soir, les abords de Poudlard seront on ne peut plus protégés. Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'on voit, il n'y a pas plus redoutable bouclier magique que ces créatures là ! Par contre, on n'a pas finit de courir après nos affaires, les lutins et les korrigans sont de vrai petits farceurs !!

-Ce sont les mêmes que dans les légendes moldues ?

-Je ne connais pas les légendes moldues... Alors je ne pourrais pas te dire...

-Les lutins et les korrigans, sont connus comme étant de petits êtres de 20 cm environ, récita Hermione, ils sont souvent représentés chevauchant des citrouilles conduites par des souris !! Ridicule.

-Et pourtant, c'est vrai ! Pour ce qui est des lutins en tout cas... Mais vous en saurez plus lors de mon prochain cours. Tu as eut de la chance de tomber sur des Mousses, Léa, ils sont plutôt calme. Et discret ! Tu as une bonne vue pour les avoir repérés !

Tout à coup gênée, la jeune fille dissimula ses joues devenues rouges en faisant semblant de refaire ses lacets. Sans se soucier de sa réaction étrange, le semi-géant se posta devant la gargouille gardienne et lui hurla le mot de passe.

-PUCIGRATE !!

-Cette statue n'est pas sourde Hagrid, lui reprocha Hermine, je comprends mieux ce mot de passe maintenant !

(eh oui bande d'ignorants ! Ceux qui ont suivit le cour de soin aux créatures magiques en 3ème année savent que les Mousses et les pucigrates sont connues pour être les lus petites créatures magiques qui soient.)

Cherchant toujours le sens des paroles d'Hermione, Martin monta à sa suite en se grattant la tête ?

-J'ai pas compris.

- ça ne m'étonne pas, se moqua Léa en le doublant.

-Gnagnagna, et refais ton lacet chaton !

Vicieusement, Martin sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort aux chaussures de sa sœur.

Le temps qu'elle refasse ses lacets, Martin et Hermione avait déjà disparut dans la cheminée.

Hagrid l'attendait avec un pot de poudre de cheminette.

La pièce était comme ils l'avaient laissé la veille, certaines chaises ayant disparues pour faire de la place sans doute.

Léa observa un instant un dernier rayon de soleil, filtrant par la fenêtre, glisser le long du mur et disparaître. La soirée ne faisait que commencer, les membres de l'ordre auraient sûrement beaucoup de choses à dire.

-Luna et Neville ne viennent pas, demanda la jeune fille en en prenant une poignée.

-non, Neville est à sainte mangouste et Luna se repose, ils vous rejoindront plus tard.

-Et toi ?

-Moi non lus, il faut que j'aille aider Dobby, Dumbledore compte sur moi !

Ce qui semblait le ravir.

Ainsi informé, Léa disparut dans les flammes magiques, en route pour le sombre monde des adultes.

Quand elle arriva dans l'autre cheminée (je m'y ferais jamais... ça me fait toujours tout drôle de dire ça !!), elle fut immédiatement happée par des bras puissants.

-EH !! Tirez pas comme ça ! S'écria-t-elle en tentant de retrouver son équilibre après son voyage mouvementé.

Tout ce qu'elle distingua à travers la fumées, durant les premiers instants, fut une chevelure rousse retenue en un catogan.

Tiens, encore un Weasley, se dit-elle.

Puis le visage apparut. Souligné de larges cernes, les yeux d'un noir profond reflétaient une grande tristesse, mais malgré tout, le rouquin affichait un sourire avenant.

-Soit un peu moins violent avec les gens qui arrivent, le rabroua une superbe jeune femme aux longs cheveux longs qui se tenait près de lui, excuse le, dit-elle en s'adressant à Léa, on lui a dit de s'occuper de la régulation des arrivées par la cheminée et il prend son rôle un peu trop à cœur... Je m'appelle Fleur Delacour, et lui c'est Charlie Weasley, ne prend pas garde aux vieux hiboux qui sont là-bas, tes amis sont par là, première à gauche.

Détournant le regard d'un groupe de trois vieillard, plus flétris qu'une vieille pomme oubliée depuis au moins 15 ans dans un grenier, qui discutaient en lui jetant des coups d'œil furtifs et outrés, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'on lui avait gentiment indiquée.

Remerciant le jeune couple, elle se faufila par l'ouverture et se dirigea vers la porte indiquée par Fleur.

Elle allait pousser la porte quand un drôle de chevalier coiffé d'un heaume l'interrompit dans sa course d'un toussotement poli mais parfaitement ridicule.

-S'il m'est permis de m'exprimer en si belle compagnie, dit-il d'une voix pompeuse en bombant le torse, je vous conseillerais de ne point trop vous hâter dans cette direction gente dame. Ou tout de moins d'attendre quelques instants que je puisse vous conter fleurette.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, le chevalier de Catogan (car il s'agissait bien de lui) tenta d'effectuer un moulinet qui se voulait impressionnant avec son épée, mais celle-ci, emportée par son élan, sauta hors du cadre, rapidement suivit par son propriétaire déséquilibré par le mouvement et par le poids de son armure.

Jetant un dernier regard amusé au tableau constitué maintenant d'un simple fond gris sombre, la jeune fille poursuivit sa route malgré la mise en garde.

Elle était entrain de rêver, ou un personnage ridicule de tableau venait de lui faire la cour... ? Est-ce que cette étrange maison recelait d'autre surprise dans ce genre ?

La salle que Léa découvrit n'était autre que le salon. Une dizaine de personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, discutant par petits groupes.

A sa gauche, elle reconnut Amélia Bones qui discutait avec deux hommes à l'allure on ne peut plus ennuyeuse, puis un groupe d'aurors, et au fond elle eut la surprise de voir ses parents discutant avec Hermione et Martin.

-Papa ! Maman ! S'écria-t-elle en les reconnaissant, vous êtes là !

-Bonjour mon chaton, l'accueillit sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien, on a eut une de ces peur pour vous, renchérit son père en l'étouffant de plus belle.

-Nous aussi on a eut peur...

-Parle pour toi, l'interrompit Martin modestement.

-Cause toujours !

Sans prendre garde à l'air outré de son frère, Léa demanda à ses parents s'ils avaient des nouvelles de Harry.

-Non, mais peut être que d'autres membres de l'ordre en auront, nous ne sommes pas les mieux placé pour savoir de telles choses !

Une fois remise de sa déception, Léa se tourna vers son frère et Hermione.

-Vous auriez pu m'attendre, râla-t-elle, on dirait une maison de fous ici !

-Je te remercie, s'offusqua Sirius de son portrait, c'est chez moi je te le rappelle ! Et il n'y a personne de fou ici, sauf Kreattur peut-être...

-Sirius, intervint Hermione.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'entamer un plaidoyer en faveur de l'elfe, le chevalier de Catogan, qui venait de se glisser aux côtés de Sirius, entama un récital de chants grégoriens sous le regard ébahi de l'assistance.

-tu disais ? Se moqua Léa.

Aussi vite que possible, tout le monde migra vers le côté opposé de la salle.

De loin, Hermione fit un petit signe d'excuse à Sirius. Tant pis s'ils ne pouvaient plus lui parler, pour rien au monde ils n'auraient supportés de se faire hurler dans les oreilles par ce saltimbanque amateur !

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend... On dirait qu'il parle d'une femme... Ses cheveux soie de nuit et ses yeux soie du jour ?

De plus en plus gênée par l'avancée du raisonnement d'Hermione, Léa détourna aussi vite que possible son attention.

-Ron et Ginny ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

-J'allais le demander quand tu es arrivée.

Tous deux, appuyés par Hermione, se tournèrent vers les parents Boudebois dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas ravis de devoir répondre à cette question et cherchaient une tournure de phrase appropriée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta Hermione d'une voix anormalement aigue, il leur ait arrivé quelque chose ?

-Il vaut mieux que vous soyez au courant avant qu'ils arrivent, je crois... Commença le père d'une voix hésitante.

-Ron et Ginny sont avec leurs parents, continua la mère en jetant des regards soucieux aux enfants, ils préparent l'enterrement d'un de leur fils...

-Quoi !! Un Weasley est mort ! S'écria Hermione sans se soucier du chevalier de Catogan qui hurlait encore plus fort pour couvrir le son de sa voix. Qui ?

-Leur jeune fils qui travaillait au ministère...

-Percy...

Connaître le prénom du défunt ne changeait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que de pouvoir nommer la personne donnait plus de force à la peine qui submergeait Hermione en cet instant.

Léa était touchée par la nouvelle, mais pas autant qu'Hermione qui était beaucoup plus proche de la famille Weasley. Aussitôt, elle demanda à savoir où elle pourrait les trouver. Elle avait un ami très proche à soutenir, un ami qui avait su l'aider quand elle en avait besoin.

Mais elle n'eut pas à attendre la réponse des parents Boudebois, ce fut Ron qui vint à elle. Accompagné de sa sœur, des jumeaux et de ses parents, il entra à ce moment dans la pièce. Les yeux plus ou moins rougis, mais tous partageant la même peine, ils venaient pour la réunion qui allait bientôt commencer.

En voyant cette famille toute perdue au milieu des nombreuses personnes qui entraient petit à petit dans la pièce, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Mr et Mme Weasley étaient la générosité incarnée à ses yeux, et même si Percy n'était pas une personne qu'elle appréciait, leur douleur ne la touchait pas moins.

Par respect, ou sur ordre de Sirius, le chevalier de Catogan s'était tue, et c'est dans un silence relatif, étant donné le nombre de personne qui se trouvait maintenant dans la pièce, qu'Hermione assura son soutien à cette famille qui était maintenant la sienne. Mme Weasley l'étouffa littéralement en la serrant dans ses bras, et Ginny ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, s'abandonnant dans les bras de son amie.

Toute personne qui regardait cette famille pouvait voir à quel point elle était blessé, touchée au plus profond de sa chair.

Et pour Hermione, une monstruosité chassait l'autre. Son père, sa mère, Harry (même s'il n'était peut-être pas mort), Percy... A qui le tour ?

Mais les sarcasmes ne faisaient pas de bien.

Retenant avec peine les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, Hermione se retrouva finalement devant Ron. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle resta quelques secondes devant lui, et finalement se jeta dans ses bras. Les gestes avaient parfois plus de force que toute parole. Esquissant un sourire qui se mua en grimace, le rouquin s'excusa de ne pas les avoir prévenu de leur départ.

-Toutes les heures que j'ai passées à pester contre toi et Ginny sont oubliées, et avec toutes les horreurs que j'ai dites et pensées, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

Voyant que son ami esquissait un véritable sourire, la jeune fille tue toute la partie où elle s'inquiétait de leur absence, ça n'avait plus aucune importance à présent.

Ce n'est qu'une fois tous installés autour de la grande table de réunion, agrandie pour l'occasion ainsi que la pièce, qu'elle osa lui demander ce qui était arrivé à Percy.

-il était au ministère quand l'attaque s'est produite, raconta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, il était chargé de l'organisation du transfert des langues de plombs dans un lieu sécurisé...

Sa voix se brisa, il ne pouvait continuer. D'un même mouvement, le petit groupe constitué des cinq enfants, présents au milieu de tous ces adultes, se resserra un peu plus sur les membres blessés de la même façon qu'on se recroqueville sur soi-même, les bras autour des genoux.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la table, Dumbledore, qui était arrivé depuis quelques minutes, accompagné de Dots, discutait avec Mme Weasley, l'empêchant par là même de sombrer.

L'humeur autour de la table n'était pas des plus joyeuses, on se serait cru à un enterrement.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Rogue, le visage plus pâle que jamais, qui ramena un peu d'animation. Les convives se risquèrent à discuter à voix haute, puis à s'interpeller, et finalement, les messes basses se transformèrent en discussions franches et animées.

-Severus ! Le salua le directeur, heureux de te voir parmi nous, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Le professeur de potion se contenta d'hocher la tête et de prendre place entre Dumbledore et un rasta. Peu ravi d'être installé à côté d'une serpillière, il jeta un regard de mépris à son voisin avant de parcourir des yeux l'assemblée présente.

Au moins une vingtaine de personnes se trouvaient maintenant autour de la table.

Le sourd bourdonnement des conversations emplissait la salle, et quand Dumbledore se leva, un silence totale et respectueux lui fit place.

-Membres de l'ordre, bonsoir, commença le grand mage d'une voix calme et posée, bienvenue à cette réunion imprévue et improvisée, je crois que vous serez tous d'accord pour convenir qu'elle était nécessaire. Avant de laisser la parole à des sorciers qui ont sûrement des choses plus intéressantes à dire, je tiens à dire quelques mots... Certains d'entre nous ont perdu des proches, d'autres des alliés. Pour cela, je ne vous demanderais pas une minute de silence, car ce serait une minute de perdue, mais au contraire, je vous demanderais de parler, partager vos informations et faire que tous ces morts ne soient pas vains.

Et sur une note plus joyeuse, je tiens à faire remarquer que nous avons cinq nouveaux membres aujourd'hui, et je suis prêt à parier que ce n'est pas seulement pour les excellents gâteaux de Mme Weasley qu'ils sont là !

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le bout de la table. Timidement, Léa fit un petit signe de la main pendant qu'Hermione prenait un air de ministre et que les trois autres s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans leurs sièges.

Sur ces paroles d'espoir, Dumbledore passa la parole à Dots. Celui-ci ne prit pas de gant en peau de dragon et attaqua directement l'essentiel : le bilan des quatre attaques. D'un ton ferme et ne souffrant pas d'interruption, il énuméra le nom des morts et des disparues, le malaise s'installant de plus en plus à chaque nom ajouté à la liste.

Ensuite, les faits ainsi détaillés furent étudiés sous toutes leurs coutures, les personnes présentes mirent toute leur énergie à trouver le pourquoi et le comment de ces évènements tragiques. Chacun apportant sa part de faits et de raisonnements, une conclusion de taille finie par apparaître évidente.

-Donc le ministère est bourré de taupe... Résuma tristement Sirius.

-C'est dit grossièrement, mais ce n'est pas surprenant, grogna Rogue.

Et voyant que Black devenait rouge pourpre de colère, il ajouta avec mépris :

-Je parlais des taupes au ministère bien sûr, Lord Voldemort commence cette seconde guerre avec les bases de la première. Et Lucius Malfoy est loin d'être le seul à avoir sut s'assurer une place confortable au ministère.

-Vous auriez des noms à nous donner ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple, ma situation ne me permet pas de savoir de telles choses, répondit sèchement Rogue.

-On se demande ce qu'elle permet, toussota Sirius.

Heureusement, les enfants, qui étaient situés en dessous de Sirius, furent les seuls à entendre cette réflexion. Sinon, nul doute que la discussion aurait dégénérée.

Le vieil homme, situé à côté de Martin, remua sur sa chaise, il allait intervenir.

-Donc il y a des traîtres infiltrés... Et que peut-on faire contre ça ? Demanda l'auror reconverti dans la stratégie.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore et Dots. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur un point de son esprit, une barre soucieuse au milieu de son front révélant une intense réflexion.

Dumbledore quand à lui, esquissait un sourire confiant, comme s'il n'y avait pas de véritable problème.

-Il faut préserver ce que l'on sait sûr, finit-il par dire, l'ordre du phénix par exemple.

Puis se tournant vers son voisin ministre toujours plongé en pleine réflexion, il ajouta à son intention : auriez vous une idée ?

-Peut-être... Hésita le ministre de la magie, peut-être qu'il faut rendre l'ordre du phénix indépendant et libre d'agir. Albus, il faudrait couper tout lien avec le ministère pour plus de sécurité.

-Mr le ministre, vous êtes sûr...

-Oui, l'interrompit Dots, tant que Dumbledore est à sa tête, je pense que donner carte blanche à l'ordre est le meilleur moyen de lutter contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Les portoloins (Word me propose de remplacer portoloin par portoricain, mouahahah, est-ce qu'on a deja voyagé en portoricain ?? il est fou ce logiciel !), les sortilèges, le réseau de cheminette,... rien ne doit ralentir l'ordre.

L'assemblée présente gronda, en partie pour exprimer un soutien, et en partie pour exprimer sa réticence. Cette perspective ne séduisait pas à l'unanimité, mais la discussion ne faisait que commencer.

Au plus grand malheur de Léa, car ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi heure de discussion que cette proposition fut acceptée, à condition que Dumbledore face un rapport complet et régulier à Dots et Bones.

Léa en était à regretter d'assister à cette réunion, quand un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant fut abordé : la protection de Poudlard.

-Je crois que cette question intéresse beaucoup de monde ici, commença Mme Bones, moi-même, ayant ma fille Susan à Poudlard, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est, vous m'aviez parlé de créatures.

-Je m'en doute Amélia. Il n'y a encore rien d'officiel, mais j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le petit peuple de la forêt et les sphinx vont, entre autre, s'en charger.

-Les sphinx ! S'étonna un couple d'aurors, n'est-ce pas un peu risqué ?

Beaucoup de personnes acquiescèrent autour de la table, montrant leur inquiétude.

-Nous allons nous amuser comme jamais ! Exulta Dumbledore.

Devant l'agitation croissante des membres de l'ordre, Dumbledore ajouta :

-Je sais que les sphinx sont considérés comme dangereux...

-ça c'est rien de le dire...

-Mais ! Si aucun élève ne désobéit aux indications (regard discret vers Martin, ce qui entraîne un regard interrogateur de la part des jumeaux Weasley), il n'y aura aucun problème, les sphinx n'attaques pas sans raisons et sont très obéissants. Je serais vous, je me méfierais plutôt des miniauris (surnom donné au petit peuple de la forêt, ça vient de miniauriculaire, un peu comme minipousse ;-)).

Cette fois-ci, son sourire était résolument malicieux, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans son regard.

A l'exception de quelques personnes, dont les cinq adolescents en bout de table, tous sourirent d'un air de dire que ce vieux hibou ne sortirait jamais de l'enfance malgré sa grande sagesse.

-J'ai pas comprit, murmura Martin à Léa.

-Moi non plus, répondit sa sœur sur le même ton, Hermione ?

-Aucune idée, les petits êtres sont des créatures de classe 2, donc inoffensives même si puissantes.

Se penchant pour parler bas et ne pas déranger les adultes qui continuaient de disserter sur les différentes taches que chacun des membres aurait à accomplir, Ron ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

-Il parait que les lutins sont de grands farceurs, ils en font voir de toutes les couleurs aux fées et aux humains vivant dans leur entourage.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira Hermione pendant que Martin souriait d'un air ravi, Poudlard terrain de jeu pour une bande de lutins déchaînés !!

-ça va être génial ! Exulta Martin.

-Aussi fou que Dumbledore...

-Je me demande comment ils vont protéger l'école.

-Hagrid nous a parlé d'une barrière magique tout à l'heure, mais on en saura plus à son prochain cours.

-ça va être un cours épuisant, soupira Hermione, je le sens...

Pendant que les jeunes sorciers discutaient à voix basse dans leur coin, la réunion arrivait sur sa fin.

Chacun s'étant vu attribué une tache bien particulière pour trouver la planque de Voldemort (celle où se trouvait tous les langues de plomb enlevés), démasquer les mangemorts du ministère, ou continuer la traque des mangemorts pour les aurors présents, les plus pressés s'en allèrent tout de suite, alors que d'autre s'attardaient pour poser des questions.

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Voldemort voulait à ce point le sceau du ministère, et ça en inquiétait plus d'un. De même, les langues de plombs kidnappés travaillaient sur des projets totalement indépendants, ils n'avaient donc pu déterminer ce que voulait savoir les mangemorts, quel projet les intéressait.

L'ambiance en cette fin de réunion n'était donc pas meilleure qu'au début, tout ce qu'ils avaient appris de concret, c'est que la France était de plus en plus touchée, et qu'ils envisageaient d'augmenter les relations entre les ministères de ces deux pays. En plus, ils ne pouvaient plus faire confiance aux membres du ministère. Que des mauvaises nouvelles. La seule éclaircie était que la forte concentration de mangemorts à Paris laissait présager qu'une observation attentive de ces lieux leur en apprendrait plus, mais cette ville était aussi vaste que Londres...

A moitié désespéré, Lupin aida les membres les plus âgés à se lever. En quelques minutes, la salle se vida des trois quart, seuls restant les proches de Harry, et Severus Rogue sur demande de Dumbledore.

-Maintenant que nous sommes moins nombreux, je me demande si il faut rétrécir la table...

Jetant un coup d'œil à Rogue puis à Black, Alastor fit signe que non.

-Voyons, c'est ridicule, intervint Tonks, ils sauront bien se tenir pendant quelques temps !

-Je ne parierais pas là dessus... Grogna Fol œil en surveillant Sirius du coin de son œil magique.

-Bon, siffla Rogue, de quoi voulez vous parler maintenant, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

-Tu es pressé de rejoindre tes amis mangemorts ? Railla Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, s'exclama Maugrey, ça fait pas trente secondes et ils sont déjà prêts à se sauter dessus !

-Que voulez-vous, siffla Rogue d'un air mauvais, il ne peut rien faire d'autre que médire, alors il ne s'en gène pas.

-Pour ta part, qu'on aille pas se demander pourquoi tu joue l'agent double : aurais-tu du mal à te décider ?? Répliqua Sirius d'un ton acerbe.

A bout de nerf, le professeur de potion se jeta sur le tableau, prêt à en faire des confettis.

Mais heureusement, les aurors ont des réflexes : Maugrey tira de force Rogue en un coup de baguette pendant que Tonks jetait un sort de glue perpétuelle sur le tableau.

Assit par la force des choses sur un siège, Rogue remit dignement ses habits en place pendant que Sirius hurlait à plein poumon contre Nymphadora.

-Et comment on va faire maintenant pour me bouger de place !! C'est malin, on a déjà eut assez de mal avec celui de ma mère, on va être obligé de...

-Sirius, l'interrompit Dumbledore d'une voix sans appel, ne préfères tu pas que l'on parle de ton filleul ?

-Grmbl...

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Bon, si je vous fais rester un peu plus longtemps, c'est pour écouter ce que ces jeunes gens ont à nous dire. Je me doute qu'intervenir au milieu de tous ces politiciens et aurors ne doit pas être des plus simple...

-ça c'est sûr, acquiesça Martin, une assemblée de sorciers redoutables, ça intimide !

-En plus vous pensez à tellement plus de chose que nous... soupira Ginny.

-Tu l'admet enfin p'tite sœur, se moqua Fred.

-Depuis le temps qu'on te le répète, renchérit Georges.

Les mains sur les anches, Mme Weasley les regarda sévèrement.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de vous moquer de votre sœur, gronda-t-elle.

-D'accord maman, on attendra un peu alors !

-je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut vous apporter de plus, intervint Hermione, tout ce qu'on sait, on vous l'a dit.

-Tout ce que vous savez, réfléchit Mr Weasley, mais pas tout ce que vous avez entendu.

-J'ai peur de comprendre, trembla Lupin, vous voulez essayer la potion d'intrusion...

-Hors de question ! Objecta catégoriquement Rogue, je refuse de confectionner cette potion si c'est la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait rester.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea Léa, elle sert à quoi cette potion ?

-Elle permet à la personne qui la boit d'accéder à l'inconscient d'une autre personne, récita Hermione, mais je ne pense pas que le problème soit là, n'est-ce pas professeur, demanda-t-elle à Lupin.

-Effectivement, le problème est plutôt qu'il s'agit de magie noire. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous êtes au courant de l'existence de cette potion mademoiselle... !

Sous le regard inquisiteur de son professeur, la jeune fille devint rouge cramoisi. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de révéler ses sources, et peinait pour trouver une excuse potable. Heureusement, Rogue la tira d'affaire.

-De toute façon, il n'y a pas de question à se poser, je refuse tout simplement de la faire !

-Bien, accepta Dumbledore, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse la faire.

-Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cette potion sera utile.

-C'est simple, pendant que vous étiez inconscient sur le sol du musée, vos oreilles ont continuer d'entendre, donc même si vous n'en avez pas conscience, il est possible que vous déteniez des infos intéressantes concernant le lieu où ils se rendaient après leur visite au musée.

-Mais il n'y avait pas des caméras pour ça ? demanda hermione.

-Des quoi ?

-Des caméras ! S'impatienta la jeune fille devant l'ignorance de tous ces adultes.

-Un objet moldu qui donne une image parfaite de ce qui s'est passé, expliqua Mme Boudebois, mais nous nous sommes renseignés, et il y en avait bien, mais elles n'ont pas de son.

-peut être que nous trouverons une autre solution d'ici là, mais cette potion met beaucoup de temps à être préparé, au moins une semaine. Donc ça nous laisse le temps de chercher, mais en attendant, j'aimerais savoir si j'ai l'autorisation d'utiliser cette potion sur vos enfants.

Les Weasley et les Boudebois regardèrent Dumbledore un instant, considérant le pour et le contre.

-Je vous fais confiance, dit finalement Molly Weasley avec l'accord de son mari, si le risque était trop important, vous ne le feriez pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, la rassura le vieux mage.

-Dans ce cas, nous acceptons aussi, se décidèrent les parents Boudebois, si nos enfants sont d'accord eux aussi.

-et comment qu'on l'est, s'exclama Léa, tout ce qui peut permettre de ramener Harry, je le ferais.

-ça fait plaisir à entendre, les remercia Dumbledore en souriant de leur attitude plus que déterminée, mais si quelqu'un à la moindre proposition à faire pour obtenir ces informations autrement qu'en vous mettant un tant soit peu en danger, je serais heureux de l'entendre.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, intervint Sirius, enfin, pas pour avoir ces informations là, mais pour savoir où est Harry

Il était resté silencieux depuis que Dumbledore l'avait remit à sa place, mais il n'en avait pas moins réfléchit intensément. Une idée folle avait germée petit à petit dans sa tête, une idée qui peut-être... marcherait.

-On t'écoute, l'encouragea Remus.

Sachant qu'il avait l'attention de tous, le maraudeur se lança.

-Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, le champ d'action de notre espion est plutôt limité ; souriant de la grimace plus que mécontente de son rival, il continua avec plus d'entrain ; Je vous propose de m'envoyer dans une des planques de Voldemort en mission pour l'ordre.

Attendant que sa petite bombe fasse effet, Sirius croisa les bras en rigolant intérieurement de l'air réjouit de Rogue (celui qui dit ; ça y est, tout le monde va reconnaître qu'il est fou !!).

-permettez-moi de douter, avança prudemment Maugrey de sa voix la plus diplomate, mais...

-Vous me voyez mal m'infiltrer discrètement, et même me rendre dans la planque de Voldemort ?? Ça se comprend...

-Eclair de lucidité, railla Rogue, c'est pas trop tôt !

L'ignorant superbement, le maraudeur poursuivit :

-Mon statu de peinture ne sera en rien un obstacle, qui mieux qu'un tableau peut espionner discrètement ?

Attendant une réponse qu'il pourrait détourner à l'aide d'un argument bien pensé, il regarda les autres membres de l'ordre.

Certains semblaient considérer cette possibilité, dont Dumbledore, mais d'autres secouaient la tête d'un air dubitatif. Quand à Rogue, n'en parlons pas, il était sur le point de faire une syncope !

-les risques... Commença courageusement Remus Lupin qui appartenait à cette seconde catégorie, mais il fut interrompu rapidement.

-Quels risques ?? Voyons Remus, je suis un tableau ! Et de toute façon, dans deux trois ans ma peinture va commencer à se faire vieille, et je vais me mettre à ressasser les même phrases caricaturales à longueur de temps...

-Dans deux trois ans, on aura trouvé le moyen de te sortir de là !! Avec Neville, on est imbattable, et ce n'est pas une arche mystérieuse qui nous en empêchera ! Lui assura Hermione avec animation et modestie.

Souriant tristement et avec résignation, Sirius hocha la tête avant de lui avouer difficilement :

-Le ministère sait très bien ce qu'est cette arche.

-C'est une prison magique, le devança Hermione, on doit pourvoir trouver quelque chose pour rompre le champ de force qui la constitue.

-Mais comment sais-tu ça ? S'étonna Lupin.

Mais personne ne prit garde à sa remarque.

-Ce n'est pas seulement une prison, ce voile est un passage à sens unique pour le pays des ombres éternelles. Une fois franchit, il a été créé pour que personne ne puisse en revenir. Bien sur il n'était pas prévu que je tombe derrière par accident, il est inutilisé depuis que son utilisation a été interdite en 1755 pour cause d'usage abusif : un fou psychopathe s'en servait pour faire disparaître ses victimes...

-je ne te demanderais pas d'où tu tiens cette dernière information... frissonna Remus en jetant un cou d'œil compatissant à son ami.

La partie de sa personne qui était consciente d'être coincé là-bas ne devait pas s'amuser tous les jours...

-Et je t'en suis reconnaissant ! Le remercia Sirius.

Pendant quelques instants, l'animagus tenta de reprendre ses esprits, de ne pas se laisser submerger par le désespoir.

-Si on pouvait éviter de tomber dans le niaiseux, soupira Rogue, venez en au fait !

-Au moins je propose des idées ! S'emporta Sirius en devenant rouge vif, si tu savais faire autre chose qu'attendre que ton jolie tatouage chauffe...

-En attendant, le coupa l'espion en se redressant sur sa chaise, l'air d'un faucon qui s'ennuie, le jeune Potter a le temps de mourir une bonne centaine de fois avant qu'on entende la première étape de ton plan...

-Si tu me laissais parler...

-tu parlais ?? C'est vrai que c'est tout ce que tu fais depuis...

-AAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Les mains sur les oreilles pour s'éviter la peine d'entendre un mot de plus venant du détestable Severus Rogue, Sirius se mit à courir partout dans la chambre de la courtisane en criant.

-Severus, le réprimandèrent bon nombre des autres personnes attablées, laissez le exposer son plan !

Prit en faute, Rogue ravala son sourire narquois pour adopter son habituel façade impassible.

Heureux de voir que pour une fois son ennemi avait le bec cloué, Sirius arrêta de courir et reprit l'exposé de son plan.

-Il suffit que Rogue diminue mon portrait, le mette dans sa poche et me dépose dans la planque ! Après, je me balade discrètement dans les autres tableaux pour avoir des infos sur la planque principale.

-S'ils n'ont pas d'autre tableaux...

-Ils en ont toujours, mais ils sont rarement commode, intervint de mauvaise grâce Rogue.

Parler en faveur du plan se Sirius devait lui arracher la langue.

-S'ils vous découvrent...

-Qu'ils me torturent, je n'en ai cure ! La seule chose qui compte aujourd'hui à mes yeux, c'est mon filleul.

Tous semblaient près à accepter, ne trouvant plus d'objection à faire.

-Mais tu oublies un détail, grogna Rogue avec une indifférence feinte, ça me fait prendre un risque inutile, si je me fais prendre, j'ai beaucoup plus à perdre que toi.

-Pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de risquer sa vie à chaque mission, je te trouve bien frileux

-C'est facile à dire quand on est bien au chaud dans...

Blêmissant soudainement, Rogue interrompit sa phrase. Il avait brusquement attrapé son avant bras sous le coup d'une douleur vive.

Se rendant compte que tout le monde le regardait, il reprit contenance et se leva.

-Il faut que j'y aille, se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

-Emmenez moi, lui cria Sirius d'un ton suppliant.

-Certainement pas, grimaça Rogue, vous me voyez débarquer avec un geignard sous le bras ??

-De toute façon, tu es collé au mur Sirius, ça prendrait trop de temps de te décoller, coupa court Dumbledore, puis s'adressant à Severus, ne les faites pas attendre. Comme toujours soyez prudent et venez me voir dès que vous le pourrez, lui dit-il simplement.

Et dans un silence de mort, l'espion sortit de la pièce pour transplaner vers le lieu convenu où il retrouvait toujours un mangemort avant de rejoindre la planque actuelle de Voldemort.

Il prit quelques instants pour souffler et reprendre ses esprits, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre, surtout qu'on l'avait prévenu qu'une grande réunion était prévue ce soir.

_prochain chapitre? come back to harry!!_


	27. Prisonnier

_dslé si j'ai tardé avant de mettre ce chapitre, mais avoué que la taille du chap précédent avait de quoi permettre de patienter un peu!!  
avec celui ci, retour à une taile normale (meme si ils devienent de plsu en plus long en général)  
un grand merci à Cram qui m'a aidé à rendre ce chapitre un peu plus crédible, meme si j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu la flemme de le retoucher pour de bon...  
Bonne lecture à tous, lecteurs de l'ombre (j'esp qu'il y en a !!) et reviewers bien aimés!!_**  
**

**  
**

**Chapitre 30 : Prisonnier.**

C'est dans une obscurité totale que Harry ouvrit les yeux ce qui lui sembla des heures plus tard. Il avait vaguement conscience de s'être réveillé, à un moment, étendu sur une baquette peut confortable, et qu'on lui avait fait boire une potion au goût infâme.

Ensuite plus rien.

Il devait s'agir d'une potion de sommeil, mais pas sans rêve puisqu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut à cause d'un horrible cauchemar.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'une envie de fuite très intense liée au rêve qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, quelqu'un avait ouvert une porte, il l'aurait juré !

Se levant tant bien que mal à cause des courbatures plus que jamais présentes, Harry alla vérifier ce qu'il redoutait de voir devenir réalité. Vacillant à cause du coup violent qu'il avait reçu sur la tête, il parvint à atteindre la porte. En vain, il chercha une poignée, il poussa de toutes ses forces sur le battant, mais rien à faire : il était prisonnier.

Sentant l'affolement émerger dans son esprit et lentement l'envahir, il fit le tour des lieux à la recherche d'une autre ouverture, ne s'arrêtant que quand il trébucha sur un plateau de nourriture qui était posé près de l'entrée.

En tombant violement à terre dans le noir, il ne put amortir le choc et atterrit dans un choc sourd sur le dallage de pierre qui recouvrait le sol. Ce contact fut des plus douloureux, avec un peu de chance, il s'était démit l'épaule, il aurait mieux fait de se calmer. Cet incident avait au moins le mérite de lui avoir remis les idées en place. Courir partout n'était pas la solution, il fallait qu'il se calme.

Finalement il se redressa douloureusement et respira un bon coup.

Réfléchit se dit-il. Tu étais au musée du Louvre, avec Ron, Martin et tous les autres, les mangemorts ont attaqué et tu t'es prit un coup sur la tête.

Ça, il n'en avait nul doute étant donné la bosse d'une taille impressionnante qu'il avait à l'arrière du crâne.

Et il était facile de déduire de ces faits qu'il se trouvait dans les cachots de la planque de Voldemort.

Parfait ! Il ne manquait plus que ça à son palmarès ! Il n'était pas spécifié dans la prophétie qu'il devait en plus de tuer Voldemort, être kidnappé !

Surtout qu'avec un peu de chance, personne ne savait où il se trouvait !

La situation paraissait vraiment désespérée, il était seul à la merci de Voldemort sans espoir de s'en sortir.

Sauf si Rogue...

Mais il osait à peine croire en cette possibilité.

Mieux valait attendre de voir ce qui allait arriver.

En attendant d'en savoir plus, Harry se jeta sur la nourriture, mâchant goulûment le morceau de pain et les brioches, et buvant avec avidité le thé glacé à la pêche qu'il n'avait pas renversé. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin de... du jour où il s'était rendu au musée, et s'il devait trouver un point positif à son enfermement, c'était sûrement la nourriture ! Peut-être qu'il se plairait ici après tout...

-----------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, s'il avait eu un jour une pensée positive, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Comment est-ce que le mot espoir ou bonheur pouvait exister dans un noir aussi complet ?

Ne rien savoir de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur était pire que tout. Il aurait vendu le hérichien de Léa pour une télé, c'est dire !

Il aurait mis son éclair de feu avec pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas eu de catastrophe à la bibliothèque, si les membres de l'ordre s'en étaient sortit.

Seul le bruit de pas derrière la porte lui permettait de savoir s'il était toujours éveillé, mais c'était le froid plus que l'obscurité qui lui pesait.

Faiblement, il jeta un sortilège pour éclairer un peu la pièce, mais de pouvoir distinguer les murs en pierre froide le gela encore plus. Mieux valait ne rien voir.

Ce n'est que quand il réussi à allumer un feu magique de taille raisonnable, qu'il réussit à s'endormir, légèrement réchauffé par les flammes.

-----------------------------------------

Il avait encore raté l'arrivée du plateau repas...

Cette fois-ci, il comptait bien rester éveillé et questionner le serveur. En attendant, il fallait qu'il trouve une activité quelconque pour s'occuper l'esprit, sinon il allait mourir d'ennuie !

-----------------------------------------

Mille trois cent quarante quatre heures... Le hibou n'est pas passé...

Silence !

Ça y était, le bruit caractéristique d'une porte en fer que l'on ouvre l'avait tiré de sa rêverie. S'il ne pouvait plus voir, son ouie s'était grandement développée, lui permettant de percevoir de nombreux bruits qui l'informaient ainsi sur les déplacement d'au moins trois personnes. D'habitude, ils se contentaient d'aller et venir dans ce qui semblait être un couloir devant la porte de sa cellule, et parfois l'un d'entre eux sortait pour revenir quelques temps plus tard.

Mais cette fois ci, Harry en était sûr, la personne venait de l'extérieure alors que personne n'était sortie, et elle se dirigeait d'un pas résolut vers sa porte. Il l'entendit s'arrêter et discuter avec quelqu'un à propos d'un ordre donné par le maître lui-même. Mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention : au diable ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter, en plus la paroi qui les séparait l'empêchait de reconnaître sa voix. Aussi vite que possible dans l'obscurité, il se mit au devoir d'effacer approximativement les traces du feu magique qu'il venait d'éteindre ; jusqu'à maintenant, ses geôliers, comme il les appelait, ne savaient pas qu'il en avait allumé un, et mieux valait leur laisser croire qu'il mourrait de froid.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un grincement, Harry se jeta à terre et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Adoptant une attitude soumise et terrifiée, il se mit à trembler en faisant semblant de cligner difficilement des yeux à cause de la brusque lumière qui filtrait maintenant par la porte ouverte. Le parfait prisonnier frigorifié !

-Alors Potter ! S'exclama Draco Malfoy d'une voix joyeuse qui se répercuta sur les murs de pierre jusqu'à créer un boucans incompréhensible.

En voyant son ennemi sursauter au son de sa propre voix, Harry retrouva le sourire. Mais rapidement il figea son visage en un masque d'abattement.

Remis de sa surprise Draco retrouva une certaine contenance et ajouta d'une voix beaucoup plus basse : On fait moins le malin !

D'une voix qui se voulait faible, Harry répondit dans un murmure :

-On dirait que tu as réussit à couper le cordon avec Grabbe et Goyle...

-C'est l'occasion d'un petit face à face dans ce cas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ?

-J'hésite encore entre te torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et te laisser pourrir dans ta cellule...

-J'imagine que la première option serait ta préférée si seulement tu en étais capable !

Sous la remarque, Draco sera sa baguette dans sa main et tenta de faire bonne figure, mais de trop nombreux signes laissaient voir sa fureur.

-C'est marrant, renchérit Harry, quand tu es contrarié, tes oreilles deviennent toutes rouges !!

Cette fois-ci, c'était plus que n'en pouvait supporter l'orgueil des Malfoy, Draco brandit sa baguette sur Harry et prononça avec haine la fameuse formule qu'il n'avait encore jamais véritablement essayée.

-Endoloris !

Il avait le visage déformé par un rictus mauvais, le faisant plus que jamais ressembler à son père se dit Harry alors que le sort le frappait de plein fouet.

Une douleur atroce mais supportable l'envahit, irradiant de son épaule déjà blessée. La sensation était comparable à l'effet qu'aurait un liquide brûlant injecté dans ses veines, mais elle ne dura pas longtemps, presque instantanément, elle disparut pour ne laisser que les courbatures et des fourmillements.

Pour rien au monde Draco ne l'aurais avoué, mais c'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à lancer ce sort. Aussi, dès qu'il vit sa victime serrer les dents et se recroqueviller légèrement sur soi-même, il en oublia toute sa haine et abaissa sa baguette, interrompant de ce fait ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir faire. La surprise passée, il ne semblait pas très sûr de ce qu'il ressentait : du contentement, de la peur ou du dégoût... ?

Balayant le doute, il ne garda que le mépris pour son ennemi affaibli.

-Que ça te serve de leçon, lui jeta-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux, on ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit de la cellule, refermant un peu trop brusquement la lourde porte.

-Facile à dire, je n'ai même pas ma baguette, pesta Harry en se relevant difficilement.

Qu'il lui laisse sa chance et on verrait bien !

En attendant, la douleur, même si elle n'avait pas été intense, l'avait épuisée. Sans prendre la peine de rallumer un feu, il s'endormit.

------------------------------------

A l'extérieure de la cellule sombre où se trouvait le jeune Harry Potter, si on franchissait la porte dont il entendait régulièrement les gonds grincer, si ensuite on poursuivait sa route en montant les escaliers, on découvrait un long couloir faiblement éclairé par de sales fenêtre fermées par des barreaux en fer. Il menait directement à une salle aux dimensions impressionnantes qui devait probablement servir pour se détendre étant donné le mobilier qui s'y trouvait.

Entrain de boire un café, ou préparant des potions toutes plus maléfiques les unes que les autres, les mangemorts présents discutaient tous de leur dernière mission. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire puisque aucun ne connaissait le but de leurs actions conjuguées. Par petit groupe, ils s'étaient vu chargés d'une tache bien précise : attaquer la bibliothèque, kidnapper des personnes quelconques ainsi que des langues de plomb du ministère, ou encore voler un objet qui se trouvait juste à côté, au musée du Louvre. Cette dernière équipe était rentrée plus tôt que les autres et était aussitôt repartie d'après les dires de certaines personnes qui étaient restés à l'entrepôt, comme il l'appelait, pour le surveiller, et les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Et maintenant qu'elle était rentrée, l'ensemble des mangemorts attendait un signe de Falsus Crocuta. En tant que second du maître,il se chargeait de les informer.

Tout à coup, alors que Lucius Malfoy entrait dans la pièce, une sonnerie retentit, signe qu'ils devaient se rassembler.

Le moment tant attendu était enfin là.

Dans les nombreux couloirs du grand entrepôt où ils se cachaient, la multitude de mangemorts toujours vêtus de leur longue robe noire, se mit en mouvement, convergeant vers un même point.

Les lieux étaient aménagé d'une telle façon, qu'ils étaient obligés du repasser par la grande entrée, puis de prendre la voie centrale qui débouchait sur la salle d'agora comme le maître lui-même se plaisait à l'appeler dans un de ses rares accès de bonne humeur.

-Il aurait pu nous appeler avant, grommela Lucius Malfoy, je n'aurais pas eu à faire tout ce chemin !

-Ne parlez pas si fort, couina un petit homme rondouillard aux allures de rat puant (dslé, ça fait pas très sérieux, ms je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...), il pourrait vous entendre.

Ne prenant pas garde à l'homme animal, déchu aux yeux de tous depuis qu'il était revenu seul de l'attaque à l'institut national de pharmacologie, qui rampait à ses côtés, il accéléra le pas pour se positionner à côté d'un homme qui correspondait beaucoup plus au genre de personne qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de Lord Voldemort.

-Rodolphus ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux, comment s'est passée votre affaire ?!

L'homme en question, accompagné de son épouse non moins inquiétante d'aspect, sourit de bonheur, repensant avec délice aux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

-Nous avons ramené deux employés du ministère, bien sûr il a fallut nous battre et nous avons perdus deux membres mais nous avons aussi tués deux aurors.

Ce dernier point semblait le réjouir particulièrement.

Entrant à la suite du couple, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait vraiment bien fait de choisir ce camp.

Saluant quelques connaissances au passage, il alla s'asseoir au premier rang, non loin de Severus Rogue qu'il fut surpris de voir. Non seulement le professeur de potion à Poudlard n'était pas présent habituellement à de telle réunion, et il n'avait de ce fait jamais mit les pieds dans cet entrepôt, mais en plus, étant donné les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eu à son sujet, il s'attendait à ne plus jamais croiser sa route...

Dans un brouhaha de conversations et d'interpellations, les mangemorts présents au grand complet s'installèrent. Un climat d'excitation et d'impatience régnait dans la Grande salle.

Un membre de l'ordre du phénix qui se serrait trouvé par un malheureux hasard en ces lieux, aurait été effrayé de voir le nombre de personne qui s'y cachait.

En effet, quand le dénommé Falsus Sirkis Crocuta fit son apparition dans la grande pièce circulaire bondée de monde, son regard survola pas moins d'une quarantaine de personne.

Tous se turent à son entrée.

Quand Lucius Malfoy le vit, toute son attention fut galvanisée par l'homme qui se tenait face à eux, l'air d'une hyène qui guette sa proie.

Cette comparaison était moins due au regard stupide et mauvais de l'individu qu'à la tendance qu'il avait à se trouver toujours au bon endroit pour récupérer sa part d'estime auprès du maître. Il avait su se dresser régulièrement entre Lucius Malfoy et la reconnaissance qui lui était du, obtenant de ce fait la confiance du mage noir, et la place de second.

A leur première rencontre dans un laboratoire de recherche en potion de magie noire, Lucius l'avait pris pour un imbécile maladroit et facilement manipulable. Mais il s'était rapidement avéré qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait : un premier contact avec le milieu de Voldemort.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce petit bonhomme terne et malingre tout content de découvrir les livres de magie noire qu'ils avaient mis à sa disposition. Il ne s'était pas privé de rabaisser cet être doué uniquement pour l'art des potions.

Ce n'est que trop tard qu'il avait comprit qui était véritablement Falsus Crocuta. Ce jour là, le chercheur en potin s'était mué en un véritable maitre de stratégie, capable des pires fourberies.

Jetant un regard noir en direction de Falsus Crocuta, le mangemort s'assit au premier rang, non loin de Severus Rogue qui venait d'arriver.

-bonjour chers amis, commença-t-il quand tout le monde fut assis, j'ose espérer que vous êtes fier de ce que vous avez accompli, car vous pouvez l'être !

Avec un sourire qui ne contenait pas une once de chaleur, il accueillit une salve d'applaudissement qui s'arrêta très vite, quand il leva la main. Lucius Malfoy n'avait même pas applaudi, au contraire de son fils qui se tenait quelques places plus loin.

-Nos opposants ont subit un échec cuisant aujourd'hui grâce à vous. Nombre d'entre eux ont péri, et d'autres sont entre nos mains pour délivrer leurs secrets à nos oreilles attentives. Mais ce n'est pas tout !

D'un geste ample de la main, il indiqua la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche :

-Nous avons un invité inattendu, mais tout de même au combien désiré !


	28. Coup de théatre

Chapitre 34 : coup de théâtre

Harry était entrain de fuir un sceau géant qui le poursuivait, voulant l'écraser, quand le grincement de la porte de sa cellule le réveilla. Plongé dans un semi coma cauchemardesque, il ne put éviter le sort de confusion lancé par l'intrus.

Aussitôt, il perdit toute cohérence dans ses pensées, incapable de se concentrer sur le moindre détail.

C'est donc semi titubant qu'on le traîna hors des cachots, un pull qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis sur ses épaules en glissa, tombant à terre sans qu'il ait la présence d'esprit de le retenir (merci Kid !!).

Les images défilait trop rapidement pour son esprit perturbé, il se rendit seulement compte qu'on lui faisait gravir des escaliers en colimaçon. Les murs lui paraissaient tellement éloignés, et les escaliers tournaient à n'en plus finir...

C'était sans compter sur les murs du couloir sans fin qui semblaient se rapprocher jusqu'à l'écraserpresque, et la porte à l'autre bout qui ne cessait de reculer pour se mettre hors de portée !

Durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il franchit une porte, puis une autre, puis encore une autre, et peut-être beaucoup d'autre aussi, il n'aurait su dire !

Toujours est-il qu'on le laissa finalement se poser tranquillement à même le sol. Même s'il commençait à rêver d'un bon matelas bien confortable, il était content de retrouver une certaine stabilité.

D'ailleurs, heureusement que les effets du sort commençaient à se dissiper, il avait une furieuse envie d'aller au toilette, et il comptait bien en faire part à quelqu'un.

(Sainte mimi priez pour moi !!)

Mais quand il leva le nez du dallage de vieilles pierres, ses idées reprirent brutalement leur place, et il en oublia son envie pressante.

Un brouhaha avait attiré son attention, lui faisant lever le nez du sol pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et ce qu'il découvrit finit de le ramener à la dure réalité.

Un nombre bien trop élevé d'hommes vêtus de robes noires à capuches se tenait devant lui, le regardant soit avec mépris, soit avec haine ou encore avec amusement.

Tant de mangemorts d'un coup, il n'aurait pas imaginé voir une telle chose un jour, et tout à coup, il était là, jeté sur le sol à leurs pieds pendant qu'une personne qu'il ne voyait que de dos semblait faire un discourt.

L'homme était plutôt rachitique et voûté en plus d'être de taille moyenne, à un tel point que quand Harry se leva, il putl'observer presque de haut. Ses cheveux châtains grisonnant étaient coiffés d'une telle façon qu'on aurait dit un pelage d'animal lui descendant dans la nuque, ses yeux jaunes lui donnaient un air de fauve.

Ce qui marqua particulièrement Harry, ce fut le regard qu'il posa sur lui : un mélange de concentré de haine et d'une froideur polaire. Le genre de regard qui dérange car il semble capable de tuer sur place.

-Maintenant, rien ne pourra nous arrêter, la disparition de jeune survivant, comme on l'appelle, va semer le trouble et la peur chez nos opposants, disait-il d'une voix grave qui tranchait avec son allure de hyène. Nous allons bien nous occuper de lui ...

-Tuons le ! Tuons le !! L'interrompirent certaines personnes en hurlant à travers la salle.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Harry le vit : Rogue le regardait, le visage impassible mais tout de même plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Seule une barre soucieuse en travers de son front laissait deviner l'inquiétude qu'il devait ressentir à ce moment. Mais cette vision ne suffit pas à rassurer le jeune homme qui se trouvait plus que jamais en mauvaise posture : seul, avec Rogue peut-être, face à quarante mangemorts bien décidé ! Mais au moins, les membres de l'ordre seraient au courant.

Harry était prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau, mais il n'eut pas à le faire.

Crocuta apaisa ses hommes d'un geste de la main et poursuivit calmement.

-Le maître a d'autres projets pour lui, mais en attendant, le temps n'est pas venu de nous reposer. Tout d'abord, je profite de ce que vous soyez tous présents, même ceux qui agissent dans l'ombre, car j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire : garde ! Arrêtez cet homme !

Dans la plus grande confusion, un groupe de six hommes armés de leur baguette se leva et se dirigea d'un commun accord vers Rogue. Celui-ci, encore à la recherche d'une solution concernant Harry, ne vit le coup venir que trop tard. Réalisant ce qui était entrain de se passer, il sortit lui aussi sa baguette, mais un sort de désarmement la fit sauter bien rapidement de ses mains. Sans aucun moyen de se défendre, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en se jetant sur un de ses adversaires la tête la première à la manière d'un rugbyman moldu. Le percutant dans le bas du ventre, il parvint à le mettre à terre. Alors qu'il se redressait, l'air plus farouche que jamais, il entendit la voix du jeune Potter lui crier :

-Attention derrière !! Le prévint-il, mais c'était trop tard, les cinq mangemorts restant avaient déjà lancé leur sortilège sur le membre de l'ordre du phénix, le réduisant de ce fait à l'impuissance.

Sous le regard dédaigneux de Lucius Malfoy, l'agent double tenta d'esquiver l'attaque avant de tressaillir sous le choc et de perdre le contrôle de son esprit. Les multiples sorts de confusion qui le touchèrent eurent pour conséquence de le rendre aussi inoffensif qu'un veracrasse.

Sur les ordres de Crocuta, il fut donc poussé sans ménagement aux côtés de l'autre prisonnier, sous les menaces de la plupart des mangemorts qui allaient même jusqu'à lui cracher dessus.

Petit à petit, le fait que l'un des membres de l'ordre du phénix venait de se faire arrêter s'imposa à l'esprit de Harry. Rien de pire n'aurait pu se produire à ses yeux, sauf peut-être son emprisonnement, mais ça c'était déjà fait...

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen à ses yeux, pour que Dumbledore et ses amis viennent à son aide

-ça te surprend n'est-ce pas ? Le nargua Falsus qui avait surpris son air désespéré, tu croyais vraiment qu'un espion pouvait échapper impunément à l'œil de lord Voldemort ?!

Par provocation, mais aussi parce que pour la première fois de sa vie il s'inquiétait pour son professeur de potion, Harry se désintéressa du second de Voldemort, ignorant ce qu'il venait de lui dire pour concentrer toute son attention sur la forme noire étendue à ses côtés.

Lui porter secours ouvertement en l'aidant à se redresser n'aurait fait qu'aggraver leur situation en fournissant une excuse aux mangemorts qui n'attendaient qu'un signe de leur chef pour leur faire la fête. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de lui jeter discrètement un sort (il ne pensait vraiment pas être capable d'annuler le sort de confusion alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état de panique assez élevé !) pour le rendre muet. Déjà qu'il rampait sur le sol, il n'avait pas en plus besoin de s'afficher devant ses ex collègues en hurlant des paroles incohérentes au milieu desquelles on distinguait parfois le nom de Dumbledore ou celui de Potter.

Incapable de se redresser tout seul, Rogue resta prostré par terre, ne s'étant probablement même pas rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.

Repensant à sa réaction quand il avait regardé dans sa pensine, ou quand il l'avait transformé en crocodile, Harry se dit qu'il n'allait vraiment pas être de bonne humeur quand il reviendrait à lui ! Ne pas maîtriser une situation devait être la chose qu'il supportait le moins.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Crocatus avait donné ses instructions aux mangemorts, leur disant de reprendre leurs activités normales pour ceux qui le pouvaient encore, et ainsi d'observer la réaction du monde de la magie en apprenant la disparition du survivant. D'autres furent chargés de faire parler les différents prisonniers.

Quand il en arriva à donner ses ordres concernant Harry et Rogue, l'intéressé écouta attentivement ce qui l'attendait.

-Mr Potter est l'invité spécial du maître, je vous demanderais donc de ne pas trop l'abîmer. A son sujet, je voudrais parler à Mr Malfoy après cette réunion. Quand à ce cher Severus, le traître...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, se délectant du regard noir mais tout de même effrayé de celui qu'il rêvait depuis trop longtemps de punir pour sa trahison.

Toujours allongé, mais ayant assez repris ses esprits pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait parler, le courageux traître, comme se plaisait Harry à l'appeler en cet instant, roulait des yeux en tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Quelques minutes auparavant, il était assis parmi ses « confrères », en mission pour l'ordre il est vrai, mais c'était le rôle qu'il jouait, et maintenant il attendait de connaître la nature de son châtiment.

Il n'avait rien vu venir, et pourtant des indices révélateurs de cette situation lui apparaissaient clairement maintenant : il ne voyait que très rarement les autres mangemorts, ne traitant la plupartdu temps qu'avec Voldemort, d'ailleurs il avait été très surpris de découvrir autant de monde en arrivant, il n'était jamais mis au courant des affaires en cours, il n'avait même pas été mis au courant pour Flitwick !! Décidément, il avait été trop bête... et tout ça pour quoi ?? Pour qu'un abruti comme Falsus Crocuta décide de son avenir.

Il lui aurait bien crié toute sa rage et son dégoût, mais ils avaient tout prévu, il ne pouvait rien dire, seulement écouter cette voix doucereuse qu'il ne supportait pas.

- Il a osé pactiser avec les impurs, il a osé tenter de nous duper ! Sa punition sera donc à la hauteur de son acte déplorable : endoloris !!

Sous le coup de la douleur, Rogue tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit, il tenta aussi de fuir la douleur, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

Même si Harry n'avait jamais porté son professeur dans son cœur, le voir ainsi convulser, se tortiller sous le coup de la douleur, était à la limite du supportable. Il dut donc refreiner son envie de détourner le sort vers cette homme qu'il détestait maintenant autant que Voldemort lui-même, et se contenter de détourner les yeux.

Une chose était sûre, il le lui ferait payer un jour !

Et quand la baguette se tourna vers lui, rien que pour montrer ce qu'il ferait subir à l'ordre du phénix et aux aurors d'après Falsus, il affronta la douleur dix fois plus grande que celle infligé des jours plus tôt par Malfoy il lui sembla, il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de crier, ni de ramper. Roulé en boule, n'ayant plus aucune conscience de ce qui se passait en dehors de son corps, il lutta de toutes ses forces contre cette folle idée de vouloir mourir plutôt que de continuer à souffrir comme il souffrait. Il aurait voulut hurler pour se libérer un peu de la douleur, mais jamais il n'aurait fait ce plaisir à son ennemi. Au moment où il allait craquer, la douleur disparut, pour ne laisser place qu'au soulagement d'avoir encore toute sa tête.

Le doloris lui avait semblé durer des heures, et pourtant Rogue était toujours tremblant de douleur à ses côtés, preuve que quelques dizaines de seconde tout au plus avaient passées.

Brutalement, un groupe de sorciers les releva, les traînant sans la moindre compassion vers la porte par laquelle Harry était entré, enfin, il lui semblait que c'était elle, à moins que ce soit sa jumelle juste en face... ce bâtiment semblait être un véritable labyrinthe, et cette image se renforça quand un mangemort lui jeta un autre sort de confusion.

Une fois jetés chacun de leur côté dans une cellule, les deux prisonniers restèrent longtemps allongés ne voulant pas bouger. A tel point que Harry finit par s'endormir roulé en boule sur le sol, et que Rogue s'allongea douloureusement sur un lit, attendant que sa voix revienne.

Quand Harry se réveilla un jour plus tard, les membres tout engourdis par le froid, la première chose qu'il vit fut une masse plus sombre que le reste dans l'obscurité. Immédiatement après lui revinrent en mémoire sa balade à l'extérieure de sa nouvelle chambre, et plus particulièrement la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Frissonnant à ce souvenir, mais surtout à cause de la température de la pièce, il se donna pour objectif d'allumer un feu. Il en avait bien besoin !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressait très fier de lui, il allait pouvoir se réchauffer un peu. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il vit que cette cellule n'était pas semblable à la dernière : il y avait deux lits. Sur l'un d'entre eux, un amas de vieux draps ou de chiffons, peu importe, semblait avoir été oublié.

-Des lits ! C'est sympa ! S'exclama Harry, c'est inquiétant, je parle tout seul, ajouta-t-il en se moquant de lui-même.

-Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est de dormir par terre durant plus de huit heures alors qu'il y a des lits, se moqua une voix que Harry ne connaissaitque trop bien pour l'avoir souvent redoutée.

Repérant le regard qui était apparu au milieu de l'amas de draps, qui se trouvait être la cape et la robe du professeur, le jeune homme se justifia, affreusement vexé qu'on l'ai entendu parler tout seul :

-Pas de ma faute si toutes les cellules ne se ressemblent pas ! Les deux que j'ai visitées depuis que je suis ici n'avaient pas de lit ! Et il aurait été plaisant qu'en tant que professeur soucieux du bien être et de la survie de ses élèves, vous me faisiez par de ce détail, professeur.

De mauvaise grâce, Rogue avoua qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'ils étaient deux dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers le mur pour faire semblant de dormir.

-ça promet, grogna Harry en se dirigeant vers l'autre lit.

Si l'unique personne présente se vexait comme un pou à la moindre remarque, il n'allait pas s'amuser !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un jeu bien bête pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

D'accord, il n'avait plus à se plaindre du froid, mais il était enfermédans un lieu non localisé, au milieu d'un nombre effrayant de mangemorts, dans une cellule humide et à la porte en béton, avec son professeur de potion qui plus est !! Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir.

Longuement, il laissa son esprit dériver.

Au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion, il en était à se demander si il pourrait se confectionner un joueur de quidditch en eau grâce à la technique de Luna, quand il entendit Rogue se retourner sur son lit. Apparemment il était réveillé.

-Mais, vous avez votre baguette !? S'exclama tout à coup le professeur.

-Non, ils me l'ont confisquée.

-Dans ce cas comment avez-vous fait ce feu ?

-Sans baguette en tout cas, répliqua Harry qui n'aimait pas le ton suspicieux qu'avait pris Rogue.

-Je m'en doutais, rugit-il, son visage s'éclairant à la lueur du feu. Il avait les yeux brillants comme s'il venait de découvrir la tromperie du siècle.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry, il ne voyait vraiment pas où le directeur de Serpentard voulait en venir.

-Vous pratiquez la magie sans baguette ! Exulta l'homme en noir.

-Vous le saviez déjà...

-Non.

Jamais réponse n'avait été plus abrupteet convaincante, pour toute personne autre que Harry bien sur.

-Si, le détrompa Harry, j'ai transplané à Noël.

-Parce que vous n'aviez pas appris ?

-Non.

Harry voyait maintenant où était le problème, décidément, jamais Severus Rogue ne changerait !

-Je croyais que...

-Que j'avais passé mon permis alors que je n'avais pas l'âge ? L'interrompit le jeune homme, vous êtes tellement persuadé que je m'obstineà outrepasser le règlement...et vous pourriez me remercier au lieu de vous réjouir, on n'est plus à Poudlard

-Vous auriez pu le dire clairement ! Se défendit Rogue.

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir que j'étais allongé par terre alors qu'il y avait des lits, répliqua Harry.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme vit son professeur de potion s'empourprer légèrement.

-Je ne pouvais pas parler, finit-il par dire comme si c'était un aveu.

-Quoi ?

-Mes chers ex collègues mangemort m'avaient jeté un sort pour que je ne parle pas, ajouta Rogue à regret.

Harry chercha un instant quand les mangemorts avaient jetés un tel sort à leur prisonnier avant de se rendre compte de quoi il s'agissait.

-Ah ! C'était moi, le rassura-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-C'était moi !

Rogue avait perdu son air affolé au souvenir de ces longues heures sans pouvoir parler qu'il avait passé ; il paraissait maintenant furieux.

-Vous m'avez laissé muet pendant tout ce temps !! Ça vous a amusé ?! Explosa-t-il.

-Nan, je...

-J'ai essayé de parler pour me défendre, mais je ne pouvais pas !! A cause de vous !

-Mais je...

-Vous imaginez s'il m'avait demandé de parler ! Ils m'auraient tués pour n'avoir rien dit ! Mais ça devait vous plaire ce petit spectacle !

Retenant difficilement un rugissement de désespoir face à l'impossibilité de discuter calmement avec son professeur, Harry respira un grand coup.

-Pourriez vous simplement m'écouter, réclama-t-il d'un ton posé.

Réussissant enfin à capter l'attention de son colocataire, il tenta d'expliquer son geste.

-Si j'ai fait ça, c'est que vous parliez de Dumbledore sans vous en rendre compte, j'ai eu peur que vous disiez quelque chose dans votre délire. Ensuite j'ai oublié... Mais si on vous avait ordonné de parler, j'aurais tout de suite annulé le sort !

-Vous auriez pu être dans l'incapacité de le faire ! La prochaine fois, laissez moi me débrouiller tout seul, quand j'aurais besoin de votre aide Potter, je vous le ferais savoir !

Voyant que son camarade de chambrée était tourné encore une fois vers le mur pour un bon bout de temps, Harry contrôla avec difficulté la colère et la frustration qu'il sentait monter.

Foutu orgueil !

S'il devait rester encore longtemps ici, il valait mieux qu'ils évitent les sujets qui fâchent à l'avenir. Remarque il y avait un léger progrès par rapport à d'habitude : la discussion ne s'était pas trop mal terminé pour une fois.

Soupirant pour de trop nombreuses raisons, Harry retourna à ses moutons.

-----------------------

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, la porte se referma sur les mangemorts qui venaient de les questionner.

Se levant précautionneusement pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Rogue, Harry chassa la douleur de son esprit comme il avait appris à le faire durant la séance de torture.

Passant la main au dessus de son professeur, il lui jeta un sortilège d'apaisement.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la magie sans baguette lui serait d'une aide quelconque un jour, mais aujourd'hui il savourait ce don plus que tout.

Le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas appliquer ce sortilège à lui-même, mais fort heureusement, les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas acharné sur lui comme ils l'avaientfait sur Rogue.

Ce dernier avait crié comme jamais cette fois-ci, et Harry ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage dont il faisait montre.

A chaque fois, les hommes cagoulés mettaient plus de puissance dans leur sortilège doloris, et ils posaient les questions avec plus d'insistance, mais le professeur de potion, membre particulier de l'ordre du phénix, ne lâchait rien. Pas le moindre cri, pas le moindre mot.

C'était une tombe vivante.

Voir quelqu'un souffrir, même s'il s'agissait de Rogue, était presque pire que de recevoir le sort de douleur en pleine poitrine.

Combien de fois s'était-il planté les ongles dans la paume de sa main pour s'empêcher d'intervenir ?

Détourner le sort n'aurait pas été très intelligent. D'une part parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas s'il en était capable, et d'autre part, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Alors il était resté dans un coin de la cellule, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre, et espérant qu'ils ne se tourneraient pas vers lui une fois qu'ils en auraient fini avec le traître.

Harry frissonna au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques minutes, et aussi il y a quelques heures, et quelques heures encore avant.

Est-ce que cette journée ne finirait jamais ?

Les jambes coupées de désespoir, Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de Rogue. Celui-ci récupérait doucement, grâce aux bons soins de son élève.

Harry, pour sa part, avait encore mal partout et le désagréable souvenir, ou plutôt douloureux souvenir, des questions qu'on lui avait posé.

Où est le quartier général de l'ordre, qui en fait partie, que dit la prophétie,...

Elles résonnaient encore à ses oreilles comme autant de carillons sonnant le glas de sa punition. A chaque fois qu'il répondait par la négative, un souffle de douleur l'envoyait à terre.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien le goût du sol, l'odeur d'humidité et de crasse des pavés qui le recouvre.

Malgré toute la déchéance les entourant, les deux prisonniers s'efforçaient de garder un minimum de dignité.

Avec moult efforts, Rogue se redressa sur le lit. Etouffant un grognement, il grimaça douloureusement. D'un geste, il refusa l'aide que lui proposait Harry.

-Pourquoi vous ne leur dites pas que Dumbledore est le gardien du secret, ils arrêteraient de vous torturer pour savoir quelque chose que vous ne connaissez pas.

Rogue ricana.

-Vous êtes marrant Potter, si je leur donne une réponse, ils en voudront toujours plus. Après tout, si je leur dis une chose, pourquoi pas tout le reste ? Voici bien la preuve que l'intelligence n'est pas l'apanage des Gryffondors. Courageux ? Tu parles, ils foncent tête baissée plutôt !

-Heureux de voir que le doloris ne vous ôte pas les sarcasmes de la bouche, se renfrogna Harry. Un instant j'ai cru que notre expérience commune atténuerait un peu la haine que vous avez pour moi, mais on dirait qu'il n'en est rien. C'est peine perdue, votre nom vous va si bien !

Son professeur lui lança un regard noir lourd de sens, mais celui-ci ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Pour toute réponse, Harry fit disparaître la boule de lumière qu'il avait créée.

Sans les images, peut-être que son colocataire serait plus facile à supporter ?

Quel sal bonhomme ! Ron avait raison, c'était un personnage détestable, et malgré tout ce que Hermione pouvait lui avoir dit (il n'a pas eu une vie facile, c'est un ancien mangemort, au fond il ne doit pas être aussi sombre,...), aucunebonne raison ne pouvait justifier une telle attitude !

Alors qu'il pensait tout ça, Harry tenta de lui faire une grimace. Piètre vengeance quand on sait ce que ça lui coûta ! Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la mâchoire, pas question de sourire tout de suite, il faudrait attendre que ses muscles récupèrent de cette journée...

Précautionneusement, le jeune homme se leva pour rejoindre son propre lit. Incroyable cette particularité du sortilège doloris qu'il découvrait aujourd'hui. Prodigué plus de dix minutes, il provoquait des crampes partout dans le corps après coup.

Dans le but de soulager ses membres douloureux, le jeune homme se déplaça comme un p'tit vieux de quelques pas.

S'il ne pouvait même pas se venger en grimaçant, où allait-on ? Pensa Harry en s'allongeant doucement sur sa paillasse de lit. Déjà qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort dans ce cachot, si en plus le séjour devenait désagréable...

Avec délice, Harry s'abandonna à la douce décontraction de ses muscles offerte au contact du lit. Même s'il était peu confortable, il avait l'avantage de ne pas pouvoir être pire que le sol.

Peu à peu, il sentit ses muscles se relâcher un à un. Même si se laisser aller était douloureux dans un premier temps, ça valait la peine de souffrir encore un peu pour atteindre cet état de repos bienfaiteur.

S'il avait été en présence d'une personne autre que Severus Rogue, il ne se serait pas gêner pour pousser les cris de soulagement qui vont avec, mais il imaginait déjà les réflexions qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire.

De bon goût, toujours, mais au combien désagréables !

« Arrêtez de piailler comme un enfant Potter ! » et « c'est vous qui vous êtes fourrés là dedans tout seul Potter. Si vous n'aviez pas cette manie, vous seriez entrain de fanfaronner avec vos amis ».

Il n'aurait pu le supporter.

Je veux sortir de là ! En plus, pourquoi me garder alors que je n'ai rien à leur dire !?

Se tournant sur le côté, Harry découvrit avec plaisir qu'il n'avait plus du tout mal. Il se sentait comme libéré de la douleur et parcouru par un flux actif et vivifiant, le réchauffant de l'intérieur.

Son professeur, quand à lui, tremblait du froid et de l'humidité ambiante.

D'un geste maintenant habituel, Harry fit appel à la magie et alluma un feu entre leurs deux lits.

Rogue ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Le soulagement se sentait sur la façon dont il se détendit sur le lit aux ressorts grinçants.

L'esprit de Harry, libéré du panneau clignotant DOULEUR, fut rapidement envahit par toutes les questions qu'on leur avait posé.

Bien sûr, on l'avait interrogé sur le contenu de la prophétie détruite. Mais il n'avait eu aucun mal à faire comme s'il ne savait véritablement rien. Après tout, ça ne faisait qu'une unique soirée à oublier. La discussion avec Dumbledore, et la mort de Sirius tant qu'on y était, n'avait jamais eu lieu tout à coup. D'ailleurs il en venait presque à douter tellement il le répétait.

-« C'était la seule version de la prophétie, j'étais le seul avec Voldemort à pouvoir la voir, elle a été détruite sans que je l'ai entendue, donc elle est perdue. »

Mais ils continuaient à lui demander, en alternance avec « qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos du sceau ? Pourquoi étais tu au musée ? » et des doloris puissants même si inférieur à ceux de Voldemort lui-même.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas eu de mal à les convaincre que la version selon laquelle il était au musée pour son option était la bonne, et non pour une obscure raison.

En tout cas, tout cela était bien étrange... Et il était curieux d'avoir l'avis de Rogue sur la question, car étrangement, aucune question ne lui avait été posée sur le sujet, ce qu'il refusait de dévoiler portant essentiellement sur l'ordre du phénix et un parchemin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos du sceau ? Demanda Harry en se redressant sur un coude.

Etrangement, il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Rogue quand à lui, se mit difficilement sur le dos avant de répondre.

-Fouineur comme vous l'êtes, Potter, vous en savez sûrement plus que moi, siffla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

Harry ne prit pas garde au ton employé et poursuivit, imperturbable.

-Je sais qu'il s'agit du sceau du ministère, autrement appelé sceau d'Acrabbaraad, il aurait appartenu à un puissant mage du nom de Faltazius et à Merlin d'après ce que j'ai lu. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui peut intéresser Voldemort à part le symbole qu'il représente aux yeux de la communauté sorcière !

Le visage de Rogue se fendit en un sourire réjoui qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Harry. Mal à l'aise, Harry se redressa et s'assit sur son lit en attendant de savoir où il avait bien pu être stupide.

-On voit que vous ne connaissez pas le seigneur des ténèbres, railla Rogue.

-Et vous me le reprochez ? Se défendit Harry.

Il sentait que sa mauvaise humeur prenait le pas sur toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

Il fallait déjà qu'il tue Voldemort, alors si il fallait en plus qu'il comprenne ce fou psychopathe, il n'était pas prêt de vivre normalement !

-C'est la prochaine étape de ma relation avec Voldemort, j'ai prévu de passer trois semaines de vacances aux îles Maldives pour apprendre à le connaître ! (Il avait vu la pub à la télé durant la pause publicitaire de la série télé préférée de Pétunia en début d'après-midi, Amour et Trahisons).

Ne relevant pas la remarque, Rogue s'expliqua.

-Il faut savoir que le but du Lord noir est le pouvoir inconditionnel et sans partage. Il n'a que faire d'un symbole !

En disant cette dernière phrase, il s'était un peu emporté, et ce surplus de conviction dans ses propos lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

S'asseyant à son tour, mais plus difficilement, il reprit son explication sur un ton moins désobligeant.

-Tout ce qu'Il fait a pour but de lui assurer un pouvoir plus grand et pour le plus de temps possible. Toute sorte de pouvoir, aussi bien magique que politique. Parfois je me suis même demandé si toutes ces histoires de sang n'étaient pas qu'une excuse à ses yeux...

-ça serait un comble, réalisa avec horreur Harry, donc s'il tient autant au sceau, c'est qu'il lui confère du pouvoir ou de la puissance c'est ça ?

-Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant vous allez peut-être me dire comment.

-Parce que vous ne le savez pas ? S'étonna Harry.

- Mon intelligence de Serpentard ne me permet pas d'inventer des informations !

-L'intelligence ? N'est-ce pas plutôt l'ambition et les secrets ? Sous-entendit Harry. Ou ce dernier point est-il l'apanage des mangemorts ?

-Je ne vous permets pas ! Eructa l'ombre noir maintenant levé au pied de son lit grâce aux bons soins de Harry. Tout le monde à ses secrets, et les miens ne concernent que moi !

-Pas quand ils vous poussent à rabrouer brutalement ma mère quand elle veut vous aider à les surmonter !

Devenu livide, le professeur de potion regardait fixement Harry, comme si il le découvrait. Le jeune homme se rendit compte tout de suite qu'il en avait trop dit.

-De quoi parlez vous, Potter ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix froide sous laquelle Harry se recroquevilla un peu.

-Je dis seulement que je ne comprends pas votre comportement à mon égard, alors j'essaye de trouver des raisons.

-Nous avons tous nos raisons.

-Et il faut toujours qu'on se dispute pour rien, tenta de s'échapper harry.

-C'est trop tard Potter, ou vous en avez trop dit, ou pas assez ! De quoi parlez vous exactement ?

Coincé, Harry ne put que déverser la rancœur qu'il nourrissait à son encontre pour son comportement vis-à-vis de sa mère durant leurs scolarité. Il gardait toujours en mémoire sa vision de Rogue maltraitant Lili dans le journal.

-Vous savez pourquoi elle était venue me parler ce jour là ? Lui demanda calmement Rogue.

-Pour vous convaincre de témoigner au procès de votre père, commença Harry afin de l'inciter à parler.

-C'était un mangemort, acquiesça le professeur. Ton grand-père dirigeait la commission qui le jugeait. Votre mère, Lily, a essayé de me convaincre, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. J'avais de bonnes connaissances en magie noire et en potion, Voldemort m'avait donc déjà repéré de loin et mit sous son aile, je n'ai pu suivre ses conseils. Ce que tu n'as pas vu, c'est qu'elle ne m'en a pas voulu de cette scène, elle a persévéré et nous sommes devenus amis. C'est elle que je suis venu voir pour rejoindre l'ordre. Elle en qui j'avais confiance et qui ne m'a jamais déçu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, se reprit Rogue. Il avait la mauvaise sensation d'en avoir trop dit. Tout à coup, une idée saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit :

-Vous seriez capable de jeter un sort de confiance sans baguette ? Siffla-t-il.

Quittant son air de touche à rien, Harry lui demanda d'une voix un peu trop innocente :

-De quoi parlez vous ?

-je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous révéler tout ça !

-Bon, c'est vrai que je deviens mesquin, mais avouez que c'est la seule façon pour moi d'en savoir plus sur vous.

Fumant presque de rage par ses deux oreilles, Rogue se pencha sur Harry, plus menaçant que jamais.

-Ce n'est plus de la mesquinerie, Potter ! C'est de la bêtise congénitale, vous êtes bien le fils de cet arrogant de Gryffondor, mais un jour il faudra que vous compreniez que vous ne pouvez pas tout vous permettre. Ici vous êtes seul, il n'y a personne pour vous protéger ou vous venir en aide, seulement moi. Je vous conseillerais donc de surveiller vos propos si vous ne voulez pas que je vous tue de mes propres mains.

Harry quitta les mains blanches de crispation de son professeur pour le planter dans les yeux noirs qui le fusillaient. En première année, peut-être que ça l'aurait impressionné, mais il n'était plus un enfant et il avait vécu pire situation, bien pire.

-Ce n'est pas votre attitude menaçante qui m'empêchera d'en savoir plus. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je souhaite que tout soit plus simple, qu'il n'y ait pas cette haine entre nous qui se dégage dès qu'on échange une parole. J'aimerais pouvoir vous demander tout simplement si je peux vous faire confiance et pourquoi, ce que vous avez fait pour l'ordre. Mais c'est impossible, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. Même pour m'indiquer la page du prochain chapitre, vous êtes comme un corbeau sur sa proie : « page quatre cents quatre vingt quatorze ! »

Pour cette dernière phrase, Harry avait imité le ton dur de son professeur en cours de potion. Elle résonna sinistrement contre le mur de pierre, s'engouffrant dans le silence de la pièce jusqu'à mourir étouffée.

Harry avait mis le doigt sur un point qui gênait visiblement Rogue, et il le vit tout de suite dans son regard presque blessé.

-Si Dumbledore le dit, vous devriez le croire, dit-il d'une voix on ne peut plus sarcastique, si le vieux fou me fait confiance, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison.

-Florelie ?

-Que...Comment...Qui...Je ne vois pas... Quoi ? Bafouilla Rogue, Quoi ?!

Sa voix était étrangement montée dans les aigus.

-Votre...fiancée, hésita Harry.

-Florelie ? Demanda à son tour Rogue.

-Florelie Jedusor, confirma Harry.

Rogue tressauta, réalisant ce qui se passait.

-Comment avez-vous entendu parler de cette femme ? Qui vous a dit ça ?

-J'ai vu la tombe, Dumbledore et Sirius m'ont expliqué.

-Tout ?

-Jusqu'à la mort de mes parents, et celle de Florelie. Je me doute du reste.

-Vous ne vous doutez absolument de rien, personne ne peut imaginer... !

Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase, restant silencieux, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

La rapidité de l'échange avait fait monter la tension à son comble entre les deux hommes. Le plus jeune, qui aurait pu être le fils, commençant à regretter de s'être engagé dans une telle conversation. Merlin seul savait où ça les mènerait !

L'autre regrettant de ne pas avoir son chaudron sous la main pour pouvoir concocter une potion de mort atroce, ou au pire, assommer le plus jeune d'un coup bien placé.

S'asseyant sur... par terre ! Le professeur tenta de se reprendre, de maîtriser cette envie de meurtre. Au prix de moult efforts, il articula :

-Je crois que maintenant vous avez de quoi me faire confiance ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?!

-Je peux donc vous faire confiance, résuma Harry pour lui-même sans prendre garde à la pointe de sarcasme maintenant familière dans la voix de son professeur. On va pouvoir s'entraider alors !

-Vous me désespérez Potter, conclue sobrement Rogue, comme si ça changeait quelque chose !

Harry ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait : leur relation ou la situation... ?

-On va s'échapper, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Auriez-vous bu de la potion d'illusion ? S'inquiéta faussement Rogue, parce que je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Nous sommes enfermés, sans nos baguettes, dans un cachot au fin fond de la planque principale des mangemorts, et vous croyez qu'on peut s'échapper !? Je vous avais sous-estimé Potter, vous êtes encore plus inconscient que je ne le pensais.

-Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire d'autre ! Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous n'avons nulle autre solution. Vous serez sûrement d'accord pour dire qu'ils vont revenir demain ? Les séances de tortures ne sont pas finies, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crains que oui, avoua Rogue, il est même possible que ça empire, ils vont probablement nous faire absorber du veritaserum... et lutter contre nous demandera beaucoup de force. Mais étant donné vos aptitudes, vous pourrez nous permettre de récupérer plus vite. A condition de résister durant toute la séance !

-Et c'est faisable ?

-Oui, mais sur la durée, ça deviendra de plus en plus difficile.

-Il nous faut donc chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici dès maintenant.

-Si on veut tenter sérieusement de sortir de ce trou à troll, il faudra récolter toutes les informations possibles sur l'extérieur. Avec quelques heures d'écoute par jour, ça va mettre du temps...

-Vous ne connaissez pas du tout les lieux ? S'étonna Harry.

-Non, c'était la première fois que je venais... Se renfrogna Rogue, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un grand couloir long et large mène à la Grande salle. Si on écoute attentivement, on pourra connaître les habitudes des mangemorts, vous connaissez le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle d'ici ?

Etonné par le sens pratique de son professeur, Harry mit un bout de temps avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient trouvé un point d'accord, et même, il lui demandait une information !

Il n'avait pas la réponse, et Rogue se tourna ensuite vers le mur, décidé à ne plus rien dire. Mais c'était déjà un progrès, et même si l'avenir s'annonçait de plus en plus sombre, c'était bien la preuve qu'il y avait de l'espoir !

Les sens en alerte, Harry prit exemple sur son colocataire et s'allongea sur son lit pour mieux écouter. Bientôt, il fut entouré de toute sorte de bruits étrangesqu'il n'avait jamais perçu jusque là, comme si son ouie s'était décuplée.

La douleur disparaît toute seule et maintenant j'entends mieux ! J'ai bu de la potion de régénérescenceou quoi...

Petit à petit, il discerna des bruits de pas d'une personne faisant des aller retour dans le couloir, puis le grincement d'une porte et une discussion rapide lui apprit qu'un autre mangemort se trouvait derrière une porte au bout du couloir.

Mais rapidement, son esprit commença à vagabonder, tel le vif d'or, la mission qu'il s'était fixée disparue.

Avec tristesse, il pensa à tous ses amis qui devaient se demander où il se trouvait. Ron, Hermione, Sirius et surtout Léa.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire de leur côté ?


	29. Craquera, craquera pas

_alerte!!! alerte!! alerte!!_

_je me suis planté de sens... _

_ce chapitre vient avant le chapitre intitulé Deux petites souris. Il n'est âs indispensable comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, mais je l'ai ecrit, alors vous le lisez et personne ne rale!!!!!!! grrr_****

**Chapitre 34 : Craquera, craquera pas... !**

Durant la nuit, Harry eut beaucoup à penser, mais peu de temps pour le faire. Précédé par un Rogue épuisé, il s'endormit d'un sommeil salvateur de tout souvenir de souffrance et de mauvais rêves.

Le sceau ne revint pas le poursuivre, et c'est le petit-déjeuner qui le réveilla en sursaut.

L'image de sa mère souriant d'une blague de son père s'imposa à son esprit. Plus que jamais, elle prenait forme à ses yeux. Et c'était une femme franche et honnête, capable de tout pour aider les autres qui se dessinait.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se leva énergiquement et fit quelques gestes pour activer ses muscles. A rester enfermé, il allait se rouiller si ça continuait.

Est-ce qu'un jour il apprendrait une mauvaise nouvelle à propos de sa mère ? Se demanda-t-il en sautant sur place. Personne ne pouvait être aussi parfait, et il appréhendait une révélation du genre : ta mère était un agent double au service de Voldemort !!

Ravivant le feu presque éteint, il chassa bien vite cette idée saugrenue de sa tête.

Rapidement imité par son colocataire, Harry se mit à dévorer son petit-déjeuner de baguette fraîche à la confiture de lait et au beurre salé.

Il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon ! Ça surpassait même la tarte à la mélasse, c'est dire !

S'interrompant dans son festin, Harry regarda attentivement sa tartine.

Elle était toute faite, il n'avait eut qu'à la manger. Etrange que les mangemorts lui aient préparé un repas aussi studieusement présenté...

-Il y a des elfes de maison ici, dit tout haut Rogue alors que Harry en arrivait à la même conclusion.

-C'est une information utile ?

-Si on les félicite sur le repas qu'ils nous ont préparé, ils ne seront pas nos ennemis, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ils nous seraient utiles...

-Ils pourraient prévenir Dobby, réflechit tout jaut Harry, mais il faudrait encore qu'ils puissent sortir... Et qu'ils se connaissent! (merci Cram...)

-Vous progressez, Potter, vous vous rendez compte tout seul de l'absurdité de vos remarques! D'autant plus qu'il faudrait déjà qu'on arrive à sortir d'ici, et alors, je pense que nos priorités seront autre que de trouver les cuisines... Trouver les toilettes par exemple!!!!!!!

-On se calme, et on respire... Grogna Harry sans se faire entendre.

Et il reprit son repas interrompu. Rogue, quand à lui, l'avait déjà finit et commença à faire les cents pas dans la cellule.

Visiblement, il était inquiet et appréhendait la venue des mangemorts. Il y avait de quoi, mais venant d'une personne aussi stoïque que le professeur de potion, cette attitude pouvait surprendre et intriguer.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Jeta-t-il à Harry quand celui-ci leva la main comme un écolier.

-Y a-t-il pire que le veritaserum ? Vous me paraissez bien inquiet pour quelqu'un capable de lutter contre.

-Vous ne croyez pas que risquer de voir la prophétie révélée dans son entier par votre faute soit une raison suffisante pour m'inquiéter ?

-Pas dès le matin s'il vous plait, le supplia Harry d'un air lasse, je ne suis pas d'attaque ! Vous savez que je ferais mon possible pour ne rien dire. Mais si la réponse est non, tant mieux.

Comme si de rien n'était, Harry se tourna ostensiblement vers le feu, dégustant son verre de jus d'orange. Il n'osait pas encore goûter à l'étrange boisson chaude contenue dans la tasse. D'après Rogue, il s'agissait d'un thé vert à la menthe mélangé à quelques gouttes de lait de soja... Douteux... ça aurait tout aussi bien put être une potion maléfique.

En bref, si son professeur avait quelque chose à dire, qu'il le fasse, il n'allait pas le supplier.

-Il est possible, commença finalement Rogue après quelques secondes de réflexion, qu'autre chose franchisse cette porte.

-Une autre potion ? Ou une créature ?

-Ils peuvent faire appel à un détraqueur pour nous affaiblir, puis enchaîner avec d'autres traitements tout aussi désagréables jusqu'à ce qu'on soit trop faible pour réaliser qu'on nous fait boire du veritaserum, énonça Rogue d'une voix sinistre. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le scrobuc à bouc...

Nerveusement, Harry explosa de rire sous le regard désapprobateur et furieux de Rogue.

-Ne pouffez pas comme un crétin dégénéré, cette créature est connue pour avoir des effets très puissants sur les sorciers. S'il remut le queue devant votre nez pour se défendre, la vérité se révélera d'elle-même.

Tremblant à l'idée de trahir sans rien pouvoir faire contre, Rogue recommença à faire les cents pas.

Harry, quand à lui, en oubliait de ne pas boire son étrange boisson, trop occupé qu'il était à chercher ce qu'il avait bien pu lire à ce sujet.

-Il y avait un article à ce propos dans le chicaneur, articula-t-il après avoir recraché sa dernière gorgée de thé en toussotant. Ces charmantes créatures qu'Hagrid nous fait étudier en cours sont capables de soumettre notre magie, selon les propres mots du journaliste.

-Oui, Mr Lovegood est passionné par beaucoup d'histoires fantastiques qui parfois se révèlent vrai ! Et le pire, c'est que cette créature soit disant inoffensive (mais un rapport est en cour à ce propos...) est très puissante, sa magie gagne toujours...

-Toujours ?

-Toujours.

-Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé que Luna soit un peu plus loufoque...

-détrompez-vous, Potter, Melle Lovegood et son père ont de nombreuses qualités, mais ils ne sont pas loufoques. Il n'y a que Dumbledore pour être loufoque, et généreux comme eux.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! S'exclama tout à coup Harry.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Du sortilège de confiance.

-Ne soyez pas stupide Potter, je vous énonçais seulement une vérité.

Harry ne répliqua rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Pour une fois que son professeur disait quelque chose sans sous entendus sarcastiques, il avait raison d'être un peu dérouté !

Chacun retournant à ses pensées, le silence se fit pesant d'attente, seul les crépitements du feu se faisant entendre, et parfois quelques mots échangés.

Peu à peu, Harry sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension. La vue des restes de son repas suffisait à lui donner la nausée. Et il en était à souhaiter plus que jamais se trouver en cours de métamorphose, assis à côté de Ron, et avec une belle vue sur Léa, quand un filet d'air frais se glissa insidieusement sur sa nuque lui faisant dresser les poils sur les avants bras.

-Quelqu'un vient, prévint-il en frissonnant.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

-Il y a un courant d'air à chaque fois que quelqu'un vient dans notre direction, ça doit être dut à une porte qui s'ouvre.

-Je n'ai rien...

Mais Rogue n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un grincement aussi sinistre que sonore l'interrompit : la lourde porte en barreaux métalliques, qui se trouvait probablement au bout du couloir non loin de là, venait d'être ouverte.

Quelqu'un venait.

D'un geste, Harry éteignit le feu et créa une bille de lumière pour éclairer un peu leurs mouvements.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue renversait un peu les restes de leur petit déjeuner. Ensuite ils se précipitèrent sur leur lit comme deux gamins pris en faute entrain de jouer alors qu'ils devaient dormir.

Dans un silence légèrement tendu, ils entendirent deux personnes haleter en tirant quelque chose (un cadavre ?!) de lourd et contondant d'après les bruits.

Tient ! Un cadeau, se réjouit faussement Harry. C'est pas vrai, quand je parle dans ma tête, on dirait Rogue... Au secours !! Je deviens sarcastique !

Harry interrompit son monologue intérieur pour se focaliser sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Deux hommes traînant une malle, suivit d'un autre mangemort, la franchirent. Suant et pestant, ils installèrent leur fardeau au milieu du cachot sous les indications du troisième homme. Au moins, il ne s'agissait ni d'un scrobuc, ni d'un détraqueur, et encore moins d'une quelconque potion, ce qui rassura un peu Harry.

-Nous avons un petit cadeau pour vous, annonça joyeusement le mangemort en chef.

-J'en était sûr, grommela Harry. Puis, se rendant compte que tout le monde le regardait avec un air soit méprisant, soit désespéré, soit... vide, il leur fit un sourire d'excuse.

Effectivement, les deux porteurs de la malle n'avaient pas l'air très mains... Et leur chef ne semblait que sauver les apparences grâce à une leçon comportementale bien apprise.

Réalisant que son intervention n'était pas particulièrement appréciée étant donné que les 4 personnes présentes le regardaient toujours, Harry ajouta :

-Mais je vous en pris, poursuivez !

-Bref, comme je disais, j'en connais qui vont regretter de ne pas avoir de baguette.

-Oups, je suis désolé, je me rends compte que j'ai tout gâché, s'excusa faussement Harry, en une fois cette réplique aurait eut un tout autre aspect dramatique...

-Potter ! L'interrompit Rogue.

-Oui ?

-La ferme.

Si Harry se sentit vexé, tel n'était pas le but du Rogue comme il put le constater en tournant un regard outré vers son compagnon de cellule. La concentration et l'appréhension se lisaient sur son visage.

Harry devait être bien inconscient pour ne pas avoir mesuré le danger.

La boîte remuant toute seule posée sur le sol, il n'y avait nul doute sur son contenu : un épouvantard.

-vous ferez moins les malins quand vous verrez ce qu'on vous a gentiment préparé...

C'était encore le meneur des opérations qui avait parlé, les deux autres ne semblant capables de rien or mit (dslé si c mal écrit, si quelqu'un connaît l'orthographe exact de ce mot...) de rigoler comme de sombres idiots. D'un air réjouit, il scruta en détail la pièce, s'attardant avec bonheur sur les restes renversés de repas.

Alors que les mangemorts ouvraient les nombreux verrous de la malle, Harry suivit l'exemple de son professeur et réfléchit intensément.

Tant qu'il le pouvait, il se força à concentrer ses pensées sur ce qui pouvait lui faire le plus peur aujourd'hui.

Les détraqueurs ? Non, plus depuis qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement le patronus. De quoi avait–il eut peur cette année...

La dernière fois qu'il avait été en danger peut-être ? Pas au musée, ni au concert des Chats Chatoyants, peut-être au ministère, quand Sirius n'était pas ressortit de derrière le voile ? Mais il ne voyait pas comment l'épouvantard pouvait reproduire ça... Il fallait trouver autre chose.

Ce n'est que quand la boîte s'ouvrit pour laisser s'échapper une volute de fumée qu'Harry trouva la réponse.

Dans la salle de simulation, et le soir après l'entraînement de quidditch, cette créature ténébreuse... Il avait eut très peur ce soir là, autant que désarmé devant un détraqueur, si ce n'est plus.

Pensant à un aspirateur qui nettoierait toute cette noirceur, Harry observa les trois mangemorts se réfugier à l'abri derrière la malle, hors d'atteinte du pouvoir de l'épouvantard.

Celui-ci flotta quelques instants dans les airs, hésitant entre les deux présences. Il se tourna finalement vers Rogue quand celui-ci s'avança à sa rencontre.

Soudainement, la fumée prit forme, un homme grand et maigre apparut, se tenant fièrement. Celui-ci n'avait rien d'effrayant, sauf peut-être son regard bleu glacé, contrastant étrangement avec les cheveux longs et sales qui tombaient comme de longues ficelles de chaque côtés de son visage cireux. La comparaison avec un zombie s'imposa d'elle-même.

Droit et distant, il se contenta dans un premier temps de fixer Rogue avec mépris et indifférence. Ce n'est qu'au moment où l'épouvantard se détourna de sa victime livide qu'Harry sut avec certitude qu'il s'agissait du père de son professeur de potion.

-Severus, grinça l'homme d'une voix où pointait le reproche.

Instantanément, Rogue se rétracta sur lui-même. Les bras autour du corps, on aurait dit qu'il tentait d'établir une barrière protectrice autour de lui. Incapable de détacher ses yeux du regard de son père, il semblait hypnotisé de terreur. Alors que l'épouvantard avançait vers lui, Severus fit un pas en arrière, puis un second. Rencontrant le lit, il tomba assit.

Sous l'emprise de la créature, il ne pouvait se contrôler et se mit à trembler violement. Toute trace de sourire sarcastique avait disparut, Harry n'aurait jamais crut possible de le voir dans cet état. Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Professeur, l'appela-t-il, professeur !!

Mais ce fut sans succès. Son esprit embrumé par une terreur quasi viscérale n'était plus capable de réagir aux moindres sons.

Il fallait intervenir ou les mangemorts obtiendrait l'effet recherché : briser son esprit.

-Servilus, gronda Harry.

Faire appel aux réflexes était la seule idée qui lui était venu à l'esprit, mais ça ne suffit pas. Que pouvait la haine en pareilles circonstances ? Rien, et Harry en fit l'expérience.

Maintenant paniqué, le jeune homme se résigna à intervenir. Même s'il répugnait à user de ses capacités devant des mangemorts, les gémissements presque enfantins de Rogue le décidèrent.

Courageusement, il s'interposa entre les deux hommes dans le but d'interrompre la torture psychologique, bien plus efficace que tous les doloris.

Devant cette nouvelle présence qui s'imposait à lui, l'épouvantard recula vers la malle, toujours sous la forme de l'homme, puis reprit une apparence immatérielle.

Les mangemorts, toujours à l'abri, ne pouvaient le voir, mais pour lancer le sortilège qui viendrait à bout de la créature, il fallait qu'il parle.

Peu importe, se dit-il, il allait improviser.

Toute cette bonne volonté n'eut plus aucune raison d'être quand la fumée grise de l'épouvantard se dispersa dans la pièce pour densifier l'obscurité environnante.

L'atmosphère se fit plus pesante au fur et à mesure que la lumière magique, issue des baguettes des mangemorts, faiblissait. La pièce n'était plus éclairée que par la porte entre ouverte à l'autre bout de la cellule.

Harry n'entendit pas les exclamations étouffées venant de derrière la malle ; bien trop occupé qu'il était à tenter de maîtriser la panique qu'il sentait affluer dans tout son être.

Il avait beau tenter de se persuader qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'après tout ce n'était qu'une pâle imitation de la véritable créature, il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir !

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de vouloir jouer les braves ? Finalement Rogue avait raison, il n'était qu'un foutu Gryffondor.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de se mettre en mode automatique spécifique des situations de crise importante. Harry serra par réflexe sa main sur le vide laissé par sa baguette, mais il était seul pour l'affronter cette fois-ci.

En plus de la peur, il ressenti une impression étrange, comme s'il se vidait de toute force. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible, incapable de lutter contre cette étrange créature.

Durant des dizaines de secondes qui lui parurent des heures, il lutta contre le néant qui s'emparait de lui.

Ce n'est que quand la porte claqua violement sur les trois mangemorts qui s'enfuyaient comme des lâches, qu'il reprit conscience de la situation. Rester immobile, un genou à terre, devant cet épouvantard, ne servait à rien. Et, incroyablement, la présence de Rogue, qu'il ressentit à ce moment derrière lui, l'aida à reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

-N'oubliez pas qu'il ne s'agit que d'un épouvantard, chuchota Rogue d'une voix faible qui semblait venir de loin, vous pouvez utiliser le sortilège de riddiculus.

Mais le vide était trop grand, et Harry avait la certitude qu'il lui fallait le combler avant de pouvoir utiliser la magie, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire.

Instinctivement, Harry se laissa submerger par la colère, contre lui et son impuissance, contre Voldemort, contre tout !! Plus forte que tout, elle balaya la peur, comblant le vide d'un flux chaud et puissant qu'il sentit couler dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas un épouvantard qui allait le mettre à genou !

Plein d'une nouvelle force, il se redressa, près à mettre en application les conseils de son professeur.

Faisant appel à toute sa conviction et à sa puissance magique, il concentra ses pensées sur un aspirateur fou.

-Riddiculus ! Prononça-t-il d'une voix forte.

Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne voyait rien, alors comment savoir si son sortilège avait fonctionné ? Et surtout, comment rire s'il ne voyait rien ?

L'effet de la créature avait disparu, et le bruit d'un aspirateur emplissait maintenant la cellule, se répercutant sur les parois en une cacophonie monstrueuse.

-comment on fait si on ne voit rien ?? Demanda Harry.

-Vous n'avez qu'à allumer ! Répondit rogue d'une voix excédée.

Vexé par le ton employé par son professeur, le jeune Gryffondor s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce tout en pestant de toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable contre ce vieux gribou qui aurait pu être un peu plus poli.

Après l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, créer une petite bille de lumière lui paru d'une facilité déconcertante.

Ce qu'il découvrit dans la lumière revenue le laissa stupéfait un instant. Le père de Rogue se débattait avec un aspirateur, tentant de lui faire lâcher ses cheveux. Une personne normalement constituée aurait éclaté de rire, mais Rogue n'en fit rien, laissant à Harry le bon soin de faire reculer l'épouvantard.

Etouffé par un fou rire qu'il avait du mal à contrôler, Harry vit avec joie que l'épouvantard reculait dans ses retranchements.

Une fois la malle refermée sur l'horrible créature, Rogue se tourna vers Harry.

-C'était quoi cette chose ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix inquiète.

-C'est la troisième fois que je la rencontre, et j'ignore toujours de quoi il s'agit... Répondit Harry en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard, quelqu'un vient, j'espère que vous avez récupéré.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, rétorqua Rogue d'une voix mauvaise.

Les deux prisonniers se hâtèrent encore une fois vers leur paillasse, l'obscurité se faisant.

Des bruits de pas hâtifs se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Les trois mangemorts, honteux, entrèrent comme un commando armé dans la cellule sous les ordres de Falsus Crocuta. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver la malle fermée et l'épouvantard maîtrisé.

-J'aimerais comprendre, gronda Crocuta d'une voix froide et impatiente.

Trépignant sur place en jetant des regards à ses compagnons, celui qui affichait une confiance de mafioso quelques minutes plus tôt chercha à se justifier comme il le pouvait.

-Mais je vous promets qu'on a ouvert la malle, geignit l'homme, il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant...

-Normal, c'est un épouvantard, le coupa Falsus d'une voix cinglante. Mais nos invités ont l'air d'aller bien.

Ce dernier point semblait le décevoir profondément, sûrement s'attendait-il à les trouver en piteux état, traumatisés par le pouvoir de l'épouvantard.

Au grand soulagement de Harry, le second de Voldemort ne fit pas attention aux nombreux détails révélateur de l'étrangeté de la situation, et se contenta de pester contre ces incompétents incapables de remplir une mission on ne peut plus simple.

-Erreurs de recrutement ? Insinua Rogue de sa voix la plus innocente.

-Ta voix est comme du poison Severus, mais heureusement, la source est facile à combler ! Répliqua le mangemort en remuant négligemment sa baguette.

Aussitôt, Rogue devint muet comme une tombe.

-J'aime qu'on ne parle que quand je le souhaite, le nargua Crocuta tout regardant du coin de l'œil la malle sortir difficilement de la pièce. Et pour vous faire chanter juste, il va falloir vous faire boire du veritaserum... Le maître veut des résultats le plus rapidement possible.

Se disant, il saucissonna les prisonniers à l'aide d'un sortilège et s'approcha d'eux en sortant une gourde de sa veste.

Ainsi immobilisé, Harry ne put que prendre l'air le moins engageant qu'il se connaisse, mais Crocuta n'y prit pas garde et se dirigea vers le traître à sa cause.

-Laissez nous seul, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Ceux-là s'exécutèrent sans demander leurs restes, bien trop content de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Toujours debout, mais incapable de bouger, Harry sautilla difficilement jusqu'à son lit et s'y assit. De cet endroit, il avait une bonne vue sur Crocuta versant minutieusement de la potion dans un petit verre. Visiblement, il ne tenait pas à en gâcher la moindre goutte...

Harry avait déjà failli faire une gaffe en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'il était censé être immobilisé, aussi ne prit il pas le risque de lancer un sort de recurvite sous les yeux du second de Voldemort. Vider la gourde était une bonne idée sans aucun doute, mais il fallait pour ça qu'il guette le meilleur moment. Et dans l'obscurité ambiante, l'occasion se présenta quand le mangemort se pencha sur Rogue pour lui faire avaler la potion.

Crocuta était tellement occupé à maîtriser sa victime dont la bouche paraissait indépendante du reste du corps, qu'il ne sentit pas la gourde devenir plus légère dans sa poche.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, Harry focalisa toute son attention sur le duel on ne peut plus comique qui se jouait devant lui. En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait rigolé des multiples contorsions de son professeur détesté (ce qui le faisait ressembler à un saucisson dansant une mauvaise chorégraphie), mais il était tellement évident qu'il mettait toutes ses forces dans cette lutte perdue d'avance, qu'il ne put que craindre la suite des évènements. D'autant plus que le mangemort lui semblait des plus cruels et intelligents contrairement à ceux qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'à maintenant.

Finalement stupéfixé pour cause d'agitation trop intense, Rogue se vit forcé d'ingurgiter le veritaserum.

Harry ne savait pas grand-chose sur cette potion, mise à part le fait qu'elle était plutôt efficace et qu'il n'aurait voulu en boire pour rien au monde. La seule fois qu'il l'avait vu à l'œuvre, c'était sur Barty Croupton Junior, et alors il n'avait vu son effet que sur une personne initialement inconsciente.

D'une façon très désagréable, Rogue planta son regard dans le sien, sans ciller. Voulait-il lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Ou tout simplement travailler son intimidation ? Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, était-ce un effet du veritaserum ? En tout cas, cette situation, d'être sous le feu du regard de son professeur de potion, était très déstabilisante, et le jeune homme allait baisser les yeux quand il vit Rogue ciller. L'effet de la potion commençait à se faire ressentir. Comprenant que Rogue avait sûrement besoin de ce contact visuel pour garder un lien avec la réalité, ou en tout cas pour lutter contre le veritaserum, Harry garda les yeux fixer sur lui.

La lutte que Rogue devait mener contre son esprit s'engagea, se reflétant dans ses yeux.

Dans les premiers instants, ils avaient affiché une résolution sans faille, il ne comptait pas donner à Crocuta ce qu'il voulait, plutôt mourir. Puis un voile avait semblé se former, comme si une frontière se formait entre son esprit et la réalité, rompant le lien entre leurs deux regards. Mais Severus luttait de tout son être contre cette force qui s'insinuait en lui, et au bout de ce qui sembla de longues minutes de lutte, le lien se reforma entre leurs deux regards. Cette fois ci, Rogue le tenait et ne le lâcherait pas.

C'était étrange pour Harry, il avait le sentiment d'être comme un point d'encrage pour son professeur détesté, d'avoir été son unique attache à la réalité. Ce qui le remuait particulièrement. Et s'il n'avait pas connu la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, il aurait juré apercevoir une lueur d'amusement mêlée de victoire dans son regard au moment où il se détourna de son élève pour affronter Crocuta. Mais c'était impossible, sauf s'il ne s'agissait pas de Rogue mais de Dumbledore ayant prit du polynectar par exemple... Ce qui était tout autant impossible.

Il n'y avait donc pas de doute, pour la première fois de sa vie (et peut-être la dernière), il venait de voir Rogue esquisser un semblant de sourire. Dans le regard, seulement, mais un sourire quand même ! Et lui, Harry Potter, prisonnier des mangemorts depuis maintenant trois jours, ne voyait absolument pas ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel miracle.

Mais là n'était pas la question, le but étant d'empêcher Crocuta d'obtenir la moindre information de leur part. Déjà qu'Harry était maintenant assuré de ne pas avoir à avaler ce foutu breuvage, il fallait maintenant tout faire pour que le membre de l'ordre en dise lui aussi le moins possible.

-vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry pour faire un peu diversion en attirant l'attention sur lui. Vous devez être un peu plus âgé que le professeur Rogue, et pourtant votre nom n'apparaît pas dans les registres.

Et ça, il pouvait le certifier, il les connaissait quasiment par cœur pour les avoir consulté un certain nombre de fois.

-En effet, acquiesça le mangemort, j'étais à Durmstrang. Je suis venu en Angleterre à cause des moyens mis à disposition en matière de magie noire. Les potions sont à l'honneur en Bulgarie, mais on ne peut pas dire que les ingrédients y soient aussi abondants... N'est-il pas paradoxal que les pays les plus généreux pour les ingrédients nécessaire à cette pratique soient aussi ceux qui la prohibe le plus violement ?! Mais pour répondre clairement à votre question, je dirais que pour apprendre et éveiller convenablement les élèves à l'art délicat de la potion et de la magie noire, il est préférable de faire ses études à Durmstrang et non, à Poudlard.

Hourra !! Se félicita Harry, il était tombé sur un beau parleur. Sa mission n'en était que simplifiée. On le relance un petit coup ?

-En effet, à l'occasion du tournoi des trois sorciers, j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi à Durmstrang on enseigne la magie noire. J'ai même appris que le directeur Igor Karkaroff était un mangemort...

-Un traître lui aussi, cracha Crocuta, la seule chose intelligente qu'il ait faite fut de me conduire bien malgré lui jusqu'à mon nouveau maître. Qu'il croupisse dans son cachot, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

-tu oublies qu'il a assuré l'éducation de ton fils, intervint Rogue d'une voix pâteuse.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?! Harry se démenait pour détourner l'attention du second de Voldemort, et Mr Rogue lui rappelait gentiment qu'il existait toujours ?! Quelle ingratitude !

Mais en même temps, il soulevait une interrogation : Crocuta avait un fils... Mais comment Rogue était-il au courant ? Il disait ne pas connaître cet homme...

Cherchant un indice, Harry scruta en détail Falsus Crocuta. De son allure légèrement gauche, jusqu'à sa toison de cheveux fauve grisonnants, rien ne le faisait penser à un meneur. Cet homme sentait la fourberie à plein nez. A part ça, il avait un grand nez busqué, des sourcils fauve broussailleux, et les jambes un peu arquées. C'était sûrement à cause de ces dernières qu'il n'était pas très grand.

C'était un physique pas très commun, mais qui ne lui rappelait personne de précis, autant que son nom d'ailleurs.

Une fois que le mangemort se fut lentement retourné vers sa victime, il lui demanda avec un sourire froid :

-Comment as-tu su que Victor était mon fils ?

-l'air de ressemblance sans doute, mais ce n'était qu'une supposition.

Victor... réfléchissait Harry pendant ce temps, quand même pas Victor Krum !? Ils ne portaient même pas le même nom ! Mais c'était vrai qu'à bien y regarder, Crocuta avait un air de Krum... Un peu moins renfrogné, mais il y avait de l'idée.

Pendant ce temps, la discussion entre les deux hommes en était revenu à la préoccupation premières du mangemort : sa mission pour Voldemort.

Pour la plus grande inquiétude de Harry, le voile d'inconscience qu'il avait aperçu dans le regard de Rogue lors de son assimilation de la potion, était de retour et semblait bien installé.

Il y avait de fortes chances pour que Rogue ne soit plus vraiment conscient de ce qu'il disait, et il risquait de révéler bien plus de chose qu'avec son simple sortilège de confiance.

Craignant ce qui allait se passer, Harry retint sa respiration et écouta.

-où se trouve le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix ? Demandait le mangemort.

Harry se crispa plus que jamais, redoutant la réponse.

-Je ne saurais vous répondre, le sortilège fidelitas auquel je suis soumis m'en empêche.

Houf, ils avaient évité le pire pour cette question ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la maison des Black ! Mais ce n'était pas fini.

-Qui est le gardien du secret ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Rogue de la même voix régulière et dénuée de toute intonation, Dumbledore tenait à ce qu'il reste inconnu des autres pour lus de sécurité.

-Donc Dumbledore sait qui est le gardien du secret, conclue victorieusement le mangemort, merci pour l'info !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous avance, répliqua un peu trop vertement Rogue, ce n'est pas à Dumbledore que vous ferez dire quoi que ce soit.

C'est là que Harry se rendit compte que Rogue n'était peut-être pas tout à fait sous l'effet du veritaserum... Et il avait même trouvé le moyen judicieux de déverser toute sa hargne sur Crocuta tout en faisant passer ça pour une simple vérité énoncée juste un peu plus crûment qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Harry sourit de la réaction du mangemort qui lui ne voyait pas la situation du même œil.

-On trouvera un moyen, le rembara-t-il violement. Puisque je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, passons à autre chose...

Crocuta avait sensiblement baissé la voix, comme s'il ne tenait pas à être entendu. Curieux de connaître la tournure des évènements, Harry se rapprocha, se déplaçant aussi discrètement que possible par petits sauts sur son matelas grinçant.

-Y a-t-il d'autres membres de l'ordre du phénix infiltrés parmi les mangemorts ?

-Non.

Rogue avait retrouvé son ton impassible et limite amorphe.

-Saviez-vous que les membres de l'ordre des ténèbres étaient si nombreux ?

Question stupide, pensa Harry, d'après Rogue, après la démonstration de force faite par Voldemort, nul ne pouvait ignorer leur puissance retrouvée ! Décidément, cet homme était bien moins futé qu'il ne le paraissait...

-Non, répondit Rogue, en dehors de ceux qui étaient présents après la renaissance du seigneur des ténèbres, nous ne nous doutions de rien. On supposait aussi que leurs enfants les avaient rejoins. Mais n'est-ce pas évident ? Ces multiples attaques ont véritablement surprises le monde de la magie.

A cette nouvelle remarque un peu trop chargée en moquerie habilement dissimulée sous une apparente neutralité, Crocuta ne put réprimer une grimace de vexation. Cette fois-ci, Harry eut peur que le mangemort ne se rende compte de la supercherie, mais encore une fois, après quelques secondes à scruter le visage impassible de Rogue, il reprit l'interrogatoire.

-Où est le parchemin ?

Rogue sembla un instant perdu dans les tréfonds de son esprit, comme s'il luttait contre les effets du veritaserum. Alternant le regard vide et le conflit intérieur, il fit une belle frayeur à Harry qui se demandait ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce sujet devait être on ne peut plus épineux... Son professeur était face à un gros dilemme. Ce n'était que la seconde fois que Harry entendait parler de ce parchemin, et c'était le point sur lequel Rogue se montrait le plus farouchement décidé à ne rien révéler. Mais il avait aussi son rôle à jouer, celui d'une personne qui a bu du veritaserum et qui dit donc toute la vérité rien que la vérité.

Comment Rogue allait-il s'en sortir ?? Simuler une crise de folie ? Sauter sur Crocuta au risque de se retrouver transformé en quelque chose de pas naturel ? (C'est la qu'on voit que j'ai trop regardé le sda !!) Harry se prépara à toute éventualité, et même, si la situation le nécessitait, à tenter là, maintenant, tout de suite, une évasion.

Sous l'œil impavide de Crocuta, rogue en était au stade ou le veritaserum reprenait le dessus sur lui. Visiblement, il s'apprêtait à parler.

-Si vous parlez de...

Mais on ne sut jamais de quoi il voulait parler.

Heureusement, selon le point de vue de Harry, la conversation fut interrompue par un mangemort qui ouvrit de façon plus qu'impromptue la porte.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Aboya Crocuta en réponse à cette interruption.

-Des moldus en approche, annonça le mangemort.

Sans un mot, Crocuta agita sa baguette pour libérer les prisonniers de l'emprise de ses sortilèges, et sortit.

Se départ si soudain laissa un vide, mais on ne peut pas dire que le mangemort leur manqua...

Réalisant doucement que l'alerte était passée pour le moment, Harry souffla de soulagement.

-Cet homme ne fait certainement pas un bon maître des potions, critiqua Rogue en quittant son rôle de composition, il est bien trop terre à terre !

-Moui, je suis convaincu que c'est une bonne raison.

-Je sais ce que je dis, en plus son veritaserum n'était pas des plus réussit, j'en ai bu des plus puissants.

-Serait-ce votre boisson favorite ?

-Evitez de tenter de faire de l'humour, Potter, ça ne vous réussit pas.

-ce compliment me va droit au cœur.

Décidément, il était peu probable qu'ils puissent avoir une discussion civilisée, Harry allait encore devoir se battre pour avoir des réponses aux questions qui l'assaillaient suite à cet entretien avec un mangemort. Mais il avait tout son temps, les réponses viendraient tôt ou tard.

Au bout d'une heure, Crocuta ou un de ses acolytes ne revenant pas, Harry se détendit. Avec un peu de chance, on les laisserait tranquille pour la journée.

La vie, au repère de Voldemort, s'organisa en une routine horrible : torture le matin, repas trois fois par jour, et dormir le reste du temps. A tel point que Harry fut presque heureux de voir arriver Malfoy père et fils, ça le changeait des habituels inconnus qui se contentaient de poser des questions à base de sortilèges doloris.

S'il avait douté, un jour, qu'il soit possible de devenir fou à cause de ce sortilège, il tenait à s'excuser auprès des parents de Neville.

De plus, il ne savait vraiment rien, il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il ne savait rien. Sauf peut-être grâce à ses recherches sur les sang-mêlés d'après Rogue, mais il n'était même pas sûr d'en savoir plus qu'eux donc il n'en avait rien dit. D'ailleurs, les mangemorts semblaient s'en être finalement rendu compte, et ils le laissaient la plus part du temps tranquille. Pour Rogue, par contre, la situation ne changeait pas, les questions restant les mêmes, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver tout de suite.

L'humeur maussade, il ne réagit même pas au ton moqueur de Draco quand celui-ci fit une remarque sur l'intérieur sombre mais coquet de leurs appartements.

-Alors comme ça le balafré n'est pas content de rater les cours...

-Il suffit, fils ! Le coupa froidement son père, nous ne sommes pas ici pour que tu t'amuse puérilement.

-oui père.

En d'autre circonstance, Harry se serait réjouit de voir Draco baisser le nez et s'écraser de façon aussi pitoyable, mais il était bien trop occupé à se faire le plus discret possible.

-Severus... Commença Lucius Malfoy, mais il fut aussitôt coupé brutalement par Rogue qui ne comptait pas le laisser tenter de l'embobiner avec de belles paroles.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, de plus je vous serais gré de ne pas utiliser votre ton doucereux avec moi.

-Dans ce cas, j'irais droit au but et je me contenterais de vous poser une unique question, et inutile de préciser que si votre réponse n'est pas satisfaisante, votre avenir sera on ne peut plus sombre.

-Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que j'ai entendu cette phrase durant cette semaine, elle ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid !

Imperturbable, Malfoy continua :

-Je ne me répéterais donc pas : où est le parchemin ?

-Quel parchemin ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix innocente.

Son sourire ironique ne laissait aucun doute sur le fond de sa pensée, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer la fureur de son ancien ami.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, les instructions sont très précises en ce qui concerne les prisonniers inutiles. Fils ?

-On... On les tue, bégaya Draco d'une voix hésitante.

-C'est cela même. Mais comme toute mort, il faut qu'elle ait son... utilité. C'est pourquoi, mon fils ayant réussit pour la première fois il y a peu de temps à lancer le sortilège doloris...

-Félicitation, railla Rogue.

-Oui, bien sûr, en tant que professeur vous savez apprécier à sa juste valeur toute progression. Vous devez être fier de votre élève. Mais vous savez aussi qu'il est nécessaire de s'entraîner pour s'améliorer. Et quand il s'agit de ce sortilège, on n'est jamais assez bon !

Très fier de ce qu'il venait de dire, Lucius Malfoy jaugea quelques instants le prisonnier, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-Fils ? Appela-t-il finalement.

-Oui... Répondit Draco la voix chargée d'appréhension.

-A toi l'honneur !

-Je... Tu veux que...

-Si tu veux ta marque, il le faut.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Draco se tourna lentement vers son ancien professeur de potion, prenant tout son temps, il pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-Endoloris !

Mais la conviction manquait et Rogue ne tressaillit même pas.

Voyant le regard mécontent de son père, il s'empressa de recommencer en y mettant plus d'entrain.

-Endoloris !!! S'écria-t-il en suppliant presque sa baguette de lui obéir.

Pour toute réaction, le visage de Rogue se fendit en une grimace narquoise.

-J'ai toujours su que ton fils n'était pas fait pour suivre tes traces, le nargua Rogue tout de même soulagé même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

-Qui es-tu pour en juger ?! Mon fils fera ce que je lui dis de faire. Endoloris !

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Lucius avait pivoté brusquement, pointant sa baguette sur Draco.

La surprise sur le visage du jeune homme blond, se mua en un masque de souffrance intense alors que le sort le touchait de plein fouet. Ses jambes cédèrent sous le choc de la douleur, gémissant sourdement, il accueillit avec soulagement la fin de la leçon qui, heureusement, n'avait durée que quelques secondes.

Harry assistait à la scène en spectateur qui tente de se faire oublier, les dernières visites qu'il avait reçues lui ayant servies de leçon. Mais il voyait très bien ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Draco, un genou à terre devant son père, leva les yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. La mâchoire crispée, il fixa un instant son père, le regard chargée de haine et la baguette maintenue fermement dans la main droite, et se releva aussi dignement que possible.

Harry pouvait presque entendre ses pensées, voir l'hésitation s'insinuer dans son esprit.

En lui jetant un doloris, alors que c'était son propre fils, Lucius Malfoy avait semé la graine du doute.

Mais à la plus grande surprise de Harry, malgré tout ce qu'il avait cru voir, Draco tourna sa baguette en direction de Rogue et aidé de toute la haine qu'il avait pour son père, il jeta le doloris sur son professeur de potion.

Dégoûté de son geste, il détourna les yeux du spectacle de Rogue se relevant difficilement et sortit rapidement du cachot sans un regard pour son père.

-Bonne évolution n'est-ce pas ? Les interrogea Lucius d'un ton neutre mais glacial. Crois tu que je suis né comme ça ?

-Oh, non, je suis persuadé que tu as des circonstances atténuantes.

Devant Harry, ils s'affrontèrent en une lutte verbale qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient l'un de l'autre. Durant deux trop longues années, Rogue avait fait semblant d'avoir de l'estime pour Malfoy, et en souvenir de leurs années à Poudlard, il n'avait pas eu trop de mal. Mais aujourd'hui la situation était différente, et il pouvait enfin exprimer ouvertement tout le ressentiment qu'il avait à son encontre.

De son côté, Lucius n'hésitait pas à rappeler sa position de supériorité, rappelant constamment que lui au moins avait eut l'intelligence de choisir le bon camp, tout en balançant négligemment sa baguette.

Harry gardait toujours à l'esprit ce que le mangemort avait dit : comme toute mort, il fallait qu'elle ait son utilité. Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy contait tuer Rogue ? Si oui, ils feraient sûrement une sorte d'exécution publique pour éliminer toute idée de trahison et ainsi rendre sa mort utile, à moins que Lucius ne le tue tout de suite d'en un accès de colère !

Harry en était à se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour empêcher Rogue de se faire tuer quand Rogue vexa une fois de trop Malfoy.

Blanc de colère et de haine, celui-ci menaça Severus Rogue de sa baguette et prononça la formule mortelle :

-Avada Kadavra ! Hurla-t-il, mais le rayon vert n'atteignit pas l'homme qui lui faisait face, les yeux fermés dans l'attente de la mort. Un second rayon de la même couleur l'avait dévié, le redirigeant vers l'un des gardiens du cachot qui s'effondra, mort. Tournant la tête dans la direction d'où venait le sortilège de déviation, Lucius Malfoy scruta Harry avec suspicion puis intérêt quand il vit l'air innocent que prenait le jeune homme, révélateur de son acte.

Rangeant sa baguette, le mangemort le regarda en souriant :

-Intéressant, très intéressant mais pas étonnant en fait... Veuillez m'excuser si je ne fini pas le travail, j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Sur ce, il partit brusquement, laissant l'unique gardien stupéfait refermer la porte puis s'occuper de son collègue « accidentellement » décédé.

-C'est malin, s'exclama Rogue, vous n'auriez pas du, mais évidement, vous n'êtes pas un Gryffondor pour rien !

-Quoi ?

Apparemment, Harry était le seul à n'avoir rien suivit. Il venait de sauver son colocataire de cellule, et le seul à ne pas s'en réjouir, c'était ce dernier ! Oubliée la joie d'avoir trouvé une parade au sortilège impardonnable, ce geste avait des conséquences bien trop anormales...

-Vous n'auriez pas dut lui montrer ce pouvoir, il va s'empresser de le faire savoir au lord Voldemort, ce qui n'est sûrement pas une bonne chose... Espèrerons qu'ils n'en savent pas plus que nous sur vos nouveaux pouvoirs...

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, mais il ne voyait pas comment la situation pouvait être pire. Surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient plus leurs apporter grand chose comme information maintenant que Rogue avait affirmé plus que jamais sa détermination à ne rien dire.

Les heures étaient comptées, il fallait absolument qu'ils tentent l'impossible pour se sortir seul de cette situation catastrophique.

_encore une fois, veuilez m'excuser pour cette substitution, promis je ferais tout pour que ça ne se reproduise plus...   
_


	30. Deux petites souris

_donc, voici le chapitre 36, pour ceux qui sont des adeptes du donjon de naheulbeuk, vous pourrez vous amuser à chercher les répliques reférences!! mdr, je me suis bien eclatée en l'écrivant!!_

_mais avant, comme j'ai quelques review, je vais y répondre!! (bah oui, elles sont tellement rares que je les chouchoute...)_

_delphine: ravis que la conf'ontation t'ai plu, et pour l'evasion, c'est dans ce chapitre! le tout est de svoir s'ils vont réussir... parce qu'avec un rogue, c pas gagné..._

_basile avec un s et un e: biens ur que je me souviens de toi!! mdr... j'ai tellement lutté pour ecrire convenablement ton pseudo, que ça m'a marqué! (exagérer? moi , jamais!) . En tout cas, bon retour parmis mes revieweurs!! contente de te retruver!! eh non, ils peuvent pas transplaner (voldy est mechant mais pas completement abruti, malheureusement...) il va donc falloir trouver un autre moyen... enfin, je te laisse découvrir par toi meme!_

_alors, bonne lecture à tous. et Cram, tu veux te lancer dans la maintenance du site de ? tu pourras peut etre m'expliquer pk dès que je veux rajouter une petite blague vaseuse, la mise en page de me fout tout en l'air..._

**Chapitre 36 : Deux petites souris. **

-Votre pied Potter !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon pied ?

-Il y a que j'ai les reins fragiles.

-Je vois...

-J'en suis bien aise, mais si vous pouviez le poser ailleurs ça serait encore mieux !

Harry soupira d'exaspération et abandonna son escalade du dos de son professeur pour se planter devant lui, l'air désespéré. Ça faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils essayaient d'atteindre la grille qui se trouvait juste sous le plafond de la cellule, et on ne pouvait pas dire que Rogue se montrait très coopératif.

Il avait fallu que Harry retire ses chaussures pour ne pas salir sa cape (comme si elle pouvait être plus sale qu'elle ne l'était déjà !), ensuite il s'était fait méchamment rembarer parce qu'il voulait simplement conseiller son professeur à propos de la méthode à employer pour atteindre la grille sans problème, et maintenant qu'ils avaient convenus (ou plutôt que Rogue avait convenu) que Harry monterait sur son dos comme s'il s'agissait d'une table, il n'était pas encore arrivé au bout de ses peines ! Trouver cette issue n'avait pas été le plus dur, le courant d'air qui circulait régulièrement dans le cachot les avait mené tout naturellement à lever les yeux dans cette direction. S'il avait accueilli cette découverte comme leur ultime espoir de sortir vivant de cet endroit, il en venait maintenant à le regretter... Et ce grâce à l'ineffable Severus Rogue qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui pourrir la vie depuis leur réveille. Habituellement la cohabitation n'était déjà pas joyeuse, mais en plus monsieur était de mauvaise humeur !!

Refrénant difficilement la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui, Harry inspira profondément.

-Alors où ai-je le droit de poser mon pied ?

-Au milieu du dos, ce sera parfait.

Se faisant aussi léger que possible, Harry prit appuie sur les briques du mur et réitéra l'opération escalade de Rogue en tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter la zone sensible.

Le problème, c'était qu'il aurait eut besoin d'un marchepied pour y arriver, sa souplesse naturelle ne suffisant pas à lui permettre d'effectuer un grand écart.

Si seulement Rogue n'avait pas été aussi douillet du dos, il aurait pu prendre un peu d'élan.

Ne prenant pas garde aux grognements de Rogue qui continuait à faire sa mijaurée, il agrippa sa robe d'une main, glissa ses doigts dans un interstice du mur de l'autre et cala son genou droit sur le dos de Rogue. Encore heureux que son jean soit assez large et qu'il lui permette de tel mouvement ! A la force de ses bras, il se hissa avec peine à genou sur le dos peu stable de son professeur de potion. Ce dernier aurait facilité sa tâche s'il avait mangé un peu plus et prit des cours intensifs de musculation. (J'imagine bien Rogue là dedans !! mdr Bon, je sais, c'est pas le moment de rire...)

Celui-ci émit un bruit indescriptible quand Harry fit un geste pour se redresser et peut-être ensuite tenter de se mettre debout. Accomplir un tel exploit lui paraissait impossible, surtout du point de vue du manque de stabilité !

-Vous ne pourriez pas bouger un peu moins ? Souffla-t-il après s'être récupéré de justesse alors qu'il venait de perdre l'équilibre.

-Taisez-vous et faite vite, je ne vais pas tenir trois heures, répliqua durement Rogue pour unique réponse.

Visiblement, servir de table ne lui améliorait pas le caractère.

Lentement, Harry se redressa et agrippa à deux mains le mur grâce à des interstices entre les briques. Avec précaution, il passa de la position agenouillée à la position accroupie. Rogue, en dessous de lui, soufflait plus que jamais. Jusque là, ils s'en étaient pas trop mal tiré, et c'est presque confiant, que Harry se leva petit à petit, tendant la main vers l'ouverture qui était maintenant très proche. Sa main ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du rebord du passage quand son support commença à pencher dangereusement. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la catastrophe venir qu'il se retrouvait les fesses par terre, et ayant du mal à distinguer ce qui lui appartenait et ce qui était à Rogue.

-Eh merdeuh ! S'exclama Harry.

Il y avait de quoi désespérer, il y était presque ! Plus que quelques centimètres et il aurait atteint son objectif.

A moitié assommé, Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son élève et souffre douleur du moment. D'autant plus que Harry commençait à ressentir les effets de l'accumulation d'une semaine de torture, mais heureusement, l'espoir lui redonnait des forces.

Motivé par la pensée qu'ils pouvaient tenter de s'échapper, Harry se releva.

-Je pourrais monter sur votre dos grâce au lit, proposa-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, ensuite que pourrait me mettre debout sur vos épaules à l'aide du mur et ainsi atteindre la bouche d'aération.

-On ferait peut être mieux d'écrire un message sur nos assiettes avec des pâtes en forme de lettres ! Railla Rogue pour toute réponse, le temps qu'une armée d'elfes de maison débarque, on aura pas encore atteint cette fichue arénation !

-Arénation ? Se moqua Harry.

-Où autre chose, répliqua Rogue. Puisque vous le prenez comme ça, vous êtes assez costaud pour me porter, alors montrez moi de quoi vous êtes capable.

Bonne idée, pensa Harry, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?!

Rapidement, Harry acquiesça et lui indiqua ce qu'il comptait faire. Illustrant ses propos d'une démonstration, il lui montra en quoi consistait la courte échelle, méthode qu'il n'avait put lui conseiller auparavant, mais pourtant très efficace étant donnée la situation.

-Les techniques moldues, c'est tout un art, commenta Rogue d'un air méprisant, mais tout de même chargé d'une pointe d'admiration (c'est peut être complexe, mais on ne se défait pas facilement d'une habitude et d'une éducation).

S'aidant du mur et de l'épaule puis de la tête d'Harry, Rogue monta tant bien que mal sur ses genoux.

-Vous tenez bien j'espère, je monte sur vos épaules.

-Je suis prêt, lui assura le jeune homme.

Enfin, à moitié, s'empressa-t-il de penser. Mais il tiendrait. Après tout, c'était peut-être leur seul moyen d'évasion, alors il ne les ferait pas passer à côté ! Quoi qu'il pourrait peut-être essayer d'utiliser la magie sans baguette pour atteindre cette foutue bouche d'aération qui avait la bonne idée de se trouver à presque trois mètres du sol.

-Ouch, grogna-t-il quand Rogue lui écrasa méchamment l'épaule.

C'est qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte avec ses pieds, il n'hésitait pas à bien tester la solidité du support. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas dut bien comprendre que le support était humain.

Ce n'est qu'après que Rogue ait finalement pris appuie sur sa tête pour atteindre son objectif, que Harry put souffler. La tâche n'était pas aisée, mais Rogue se trouvait maintenant à moitié glissé dans la bouche d'aération, disparaissant peu à peu de sa vue dans le long tunnel.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchie à la suite des évènements, les données qu'ils avaient en leur possession ne suffisant pas pour tirer des conclusions intéressantes. Si ce n'est qu'il y avait un long couloir avec une porte à barreaux à l'une des extrémités, et des moldus à proximité. Ainsi, il n'avait qu'à attendre bien sagement la suite des évènements, Rogue faisant tout le boulot.

Prenant son mal en patience, Harry en profita pour arranger les couverture de façon à donner l'impression que des personnes dormaient sous les couvertures.

Il avait bien pensé à le suivre, mais comment atteindre le passage ? Il ne maîtrisait pas de sort qui le lui permette, d'ailleurs il n'en connaissait aucun. Hermione l'aurait su, et d'ailleurs pour cette raison et bien d'autre, elle lui manquait plus que jamais.

Et Ron aussi, parce qu'il était toujours là, Luna, son aura de folie douce mais tellement reposante lui manquait, Martin et sa promptitude à blaguer, à trouver l'aspect positif de chaque chose, Neville pour sa simplicité et sa générosité, et Léa... pour elle. Les Weasley aussi lui manquaient, les fins de vacances au Terrier, la coupe du monde de quidditch, enfin le début parce qu'évidemment des mangemorts avaient du gâcher la fin de l'évènement ! Tout était la faute des mangemorts, et surtout de Voldemort. A cause de lui, il n'avait pas connu ses parents, ses amis avaient souffert, il était enfermé ici à chercher un moyen de s'échapper de cet enfer ! Plus décidé que jamais, Harry termina son ouvrage de dissimulation d'absence, et s'approcha de la porte pour écouter. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait de l'extérieur, ce qui était souvent le cas à cette heure ci. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu planifier avait été longuement réfléchi, leur choix se faisant en fonction des informations qu'ils avaient récoltées.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que supposer que Rogue viendrait lui ouvrir quand il aurait trouvé une issue. Le cachot voisin étant la seule issue possible à condition que sa porte soit ouverte. Dans le cas contraire, Rogue reviendrait par la bouche d'aération, c'est pourquoi Harry gardait un œil dessus, tout en espérant que ça n'arriverait pas.

Harry attendit longtemps comme ça, tressaillant à chaque bruit de porte qu'on ouvre et de pas. Mais les mangemorts ne restaient jamais longtemps, les lieux étant bien trop froid et humide à leur goût.

C'est au moins une demi-heure plus tard, qu'un bruit de pas hâtifs se fit entendre. Le moment était venu pour Harry d'utiliser sa magie.

En réponse au grattage de porte de son professeur du côté couloir, le jeune apprenti sorcier de concentra un instant et jeta un alohomora sur la serrure de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue poussait le loquet qui les empêchait auparavant d'ouvrir la porte. En découvrant son professeur, Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Ce dernier était recouvert de la tête aux pieds par des toiles d'araignées et autres poussières d'origines inconnues. Il n'avait pas du s'amuser ! D'autre part, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le revoir.

-Je suis allé voir au fond du couloir à droite, l'informa Rogue, et prépare toi à lancer un sort au lieu de sourire bêtement de mon allure, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on s'échappera !

-Il n'y a donc rien au fond de ce couloir, reprit sérieusement Harry, aucun moyen de sortir ?

-Non, ce sont des cachots, ils sont tous fermés.

-Donc nous allons à gauche. Et par où êtes-vous sorti du conduit ?

-deux cellules plus loin, on peut continuer par là éventuellement.

Attentifs à tout ce qui les entouraient, les deux fugitifs évoluèrent silencieusement vers la grille qu'ils apercevaient au loin. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait de la porte qu'ils entendaient grincer régulièrement, donc celle qui menait à l'étage, là où se trouvait très probablement tous les mangemorts présents encore en ces lieux.

Ce n'était peut être pas une très bonne idée de chercher sa voie dans cette direction, mais c'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient.

En se glissant d'ombre en ombre, ils atteignirent la grille, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Ils s'y attendaient un peu, mais la déception n'en fut pas moins rude. Un de leurs espoirs s'éteignaient. Soupirant de déception et surtout de rage étant donné l'expression qu'il affichait, Rogue serra le poing en jetant un regard noir au verrou. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui la déciderait à s'ouvrir. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de la franchir tout de même, l'alohomora ne suffisant pas, ils furent surpris par la lumière qui les éblouit tout à coup. Des mangemorts venaient. Sous l'impulsion de Harry, les deux compères battirent en retraite vers la cellule abandonnée. Il était temps, car à peine avaient-ils repoussé la porte, que deux voix se firent entendre.

Le cœur battant, Harry croisa les doigts pour que les mangemorts ne viennent pas dans leur direction.

-Funestar (c'est le nom d'un des langues de plomb, merci à je sais plus qui...pour cette info !), il est dans la cellule verte, annonça un des mangemorts en avançant dans le couloir.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de ne pas donner de numéro aux cellules ? S'étonna Harry. Mais heureusement, il ne s'agissait manifestement pas de leur cachot, lieu qu'ils avaient quitté... Harry put souffler.

-Mais on est à deux portes de la notre, commenta Harry en chuchotant le plus bas possible, comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusque ici ?

-Silence, lui intima Rogue.

Harry serra les poings pour se contrôler. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre son professeur. Quand il eut atténué la colère qu'il sentait bouillonner en lui malgré les circonstances, il vérifia que les mangemorts étaient toujours hors de portée et interrogea encore son complice.

-La grille n'était pas aussi haute ? Où quelqu'un vous a aidé ?

Comme s'il avait à faire à un enfant capricieux, Rogue lui répondit sur un ton exaspéré :

-Mr Patil m'a aidé. Figurez vous qu'il est notre voisin de droite avec un certain Yellowbelly. Mais trêve de potins et autres discussions inutiles, il nous faut trouver le moyen de franchir tous les deux cet obstacle si on veut pouvoir atteindre l'autre côté de cette foutue grille.

-Et si on commençait par aller délivrer Mr Patil et son colocataire... Insinua Harry.

Il acceptait que le maître de potion soit d'une humeur exécrable, mais pas qu'il refuse de venir en aide à un autre prisonnier, qui l'avait aidé de surcroît ! A ce moment là, l'idée que Severus Rogue était un solitaire et qu'il le laisserait tomber à la première occasion l'effleura, mais la réaction de l'homme le détrompa bien vite.

-C'est évident, j'allais vous le proposer... répliqua-t-il de toute la mauvaise fois dont il était capable.

-Chut ! L'interrompit à son tour Harry.

A l'extérieur de leur cachette, les mangemorts accompagnés de Mr Funestar se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Le jeune Gryffondor et son acolyte de Serpentard attendirent un instant en silence afin d'être sur qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit.

Une fois qu'ils furent sûr de pouvoir sortir de leur cachette, Harry glissa la tête dehors, et Rogue le poussa traîtreusement par derrière. Se retrouvant en plein milieu du couloir, Harry jeta des coups d'oeil circulaires effrayés, mais fort heureusement, ils étaient effectivement seuls.

-C'est malin, grogna Harry en reprenant contenance.

Il faut dire que Rogue lui avait fait une sacrée frayeur, mais celui-ci ignora son regard noir et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte juste à côté.

-Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il. On n'a pas le temps d'attendre que les mangemorts reviennent !

-Vous ne voulez pas papoter avec vos amis ?

-Gardez vos remarques pour quand vous aurez un tant soit peu d'esprit, Potter.

Harry se contenta de ricaner et déverrouilla la serrure.

Le bousculant sans ménagement, Rogue ouvrit le loquet et poussa la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre sur l'obscurité de la cellule de Mr Patil et Yellowbelly.

-Vijay, Finley, appela-t-il.

Harry suivit Rogue dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière eux par précaution. A la lumière de son sortilège, il distingua une forme qui se redressait sur leur droite.

-Eh merde ! Jura Rogue en trébuchant sur les restes d'un repas éparpillé autour d'un plateau.

-Qu'est-ce que... Mais comment ? Bafouilla Mr Patil en se levant difficilement. Vous avez trouvé une baguette ?!

Ses grands yeux noirs allaient frénétiquement de la boule de lumière à Rogue en passant par Harry. L'homme était grand et fin, les traits tirés par l'angoisse qui se lisait dans toute son attitude.

Harry fut prit d'un élan de pitié pour cet homme, le père de Padma et Parvati. Il ne devait souhaiter qu'une chose : revoir ses deux filles, et pourtant il était enfermé ici, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'y trouver ! Bibliothécaire n'est pas un métier à risque normalement... Mais ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps.

-Pas besoin de baguette, lui dit-il, mais venez, il faut sortir d'ici.

Sans comprendre, Mr Patil se laissa tirer par ses voisins de cellule. Complètement déboussolé, il resta planté au milieu du couloir le temps que Harry et Rogue s'active pour laisser la porte comme il l'avait trouvé en arrivant. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand ils se précipitèrent vers la porte d'à côté. Yellowbelly, quand à lui, ne s'était pas posé de questions, du haut de ses presque deux mètres de tremblements et autres mouvements désordonnés, il ne semblait même plus capable de pensées cohérentes, répondant comme un automate aux questions de Harry à propos des raisons de sa présence en ces lieux. Et dès que Rogue lui avait désigné la porte d'à côté, il s'y était précipité, ravis de pouvoir retourner se cacher dans l'ombre.

-Venez, appela Harry quand il se rendit compte que Mr Patil ne les suivait pas.

Mais le père des jumelles semblait en proie à un questionnement trop intense pour pouvoir bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite !? S'énerva Harry alors que Rogue avait déjà disparut à son tour derrière la porte. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de quitter nos cellules... Chuchota Mr Patil d'une voix inquiète. S'ils s'en aperçoivent, nous sommes morts !

-S'il n'y a que ça pour vous inquiéter, grogna Rogue du font du cachot.

Secouant la tête de désespoir à cause du manque de tact de son professeur, Harry franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Vijay. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu ce cas de figure ! Comment pouvait-on hésiter à s'échapper quand une telle occasion se présentait !?

Toute fois, le jeune homme se dit qu'il faudrait faire preuve de délicatesse et de persuasion s'il voulait obtenir gain de cause, car il se voyait mal le laisser derrière lui, même si telle était sa volonté.

-Mr Patil, j'ai assez côtoyé Voldemort, ne tremblez pas comme ça voyons ! Donc, j'ai assez côtoyé Voldemort et ses mangemorts pour savoir que de toute façon, notre avenir est plutôt limité. Que l'on tente de s'échapper ou pas, on mourra ici !

Mais cette dernière phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté, au lieu de lui faire prendre conscience de l'urgence de s'échapper, le bibliothécaire commença à reculer vers la porte de sa cellule.

-Je... Je ne peux pas... Bégaya-t-il, ils s'en prendront à ma famille, ils ont menacé de la faire. Mes filles...

Se montrant plus décidé que jamais, il reprit d'une voix plus forte :

-Non, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous suivre. Je ne vous demande pas de le comprendre, mais juste d'accepter et de refermer cette porte derrière moi.

Se disant, il avança d'un pas résigné et se planta devant la porte de sa prison.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Lui demanda tout de même Harry.

-On ne peut plus, ouvrez moi la porte s'il vous plait.

Tristement, Harry obtempéra et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Grogna Rogue qui les avait rejoint. On n'a pas tout notre temps !

-Dans ce cas dépêchez-vous de refermer, leur intima Mr Patil, et Harry, fait bien attention à toi.

Sous l'impulsion de l'impatience de Rogue, Harry obtempéra. Mais à peine avait-il finit sa manipulation que son professeur lui faisait signe de ne plus faire de bruit. Quelqu'un venait et se trouvait déjà assez prêt pour qu'on entende des éclats de voix.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir moi... Disait une voix.

A moitié tiré par Rogue, Harry se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers la cellule vide.

... Qu'il fallait seulement l'interroger et pas l'amener là-haut...

Aussi vite et silencieusement que possible, ils l'atteignirent.

...Je croyais qu'ils faisaient encore une de leurs séances secrètes avec le maître.

Poussé par Rogue, Harry s'étala par terre en plein milieu du cachot. Il avait à peine eut le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà à l'abri ! Enfin, pas vraiment, le Serpentard devait encore refermer sans bruit la lourde porte grinçante, et les bruits de conversation se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Rapidement, Harry en arriva à la conclusion que Rogue ne pourrait pas fermer cette porte sans se faire repérer : soit le bruit avertirait les mangemorts de leur présence, soit le mouvement se chargerait d'attirer leur attention.

N'écoutant pas la douleur qui irradiait de son genou à cause de sa rencontre brutale avec le sol, il se releva et se plaça à côté de son professeur pour bien lui montrer ce qu'il faisait.

Celui-ci comprit bien vite que son élève jetait un sortilège d'insonorisation et referma brusquement la porte au moment où les mangemorts apparaissaient de l'autre côté de la grille.

Soufflant de soulagement, Harry s'adossa à la porte. Mais la pause fut de courte durée :

-Amène le prisonnier dans sa cellule, dit le mangemort le plus loquace, je te rejoins, j'ai cru voir quelque chose bouger dans la cellule mauve.

Eh Merdeuh... ! (À la Naheulbeuk pour ceux qui connaissent !)

Aussitôt, Rogue se positionna sur le côté de la porte, prêt à assommer le premier venu. Mr Yellowbelly, quand à lui, cherchait partout une arme quelconque d'après ses bruits de pas. Sans magie, tout devenait tellement compliqué pour ces deux sorciers, mais Harry n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Pendant que Mr Yellowbelly s'armait finalement d'un coussin qu'il avait dégotté à l'aide de la faible lumière diffuse, le jeune sorcier se concentra, prêt à lancer un sort d'attaque. Tous étaient prêts à l'accueillir comme il se doit quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Le combat ne se passa pas tout à fait comme Harry l'avait imaginé, mais au final, le mangemort fut effectivement maîtrisé, assommé sur la cuvette des toilettes après avoir trébuché sur le langue de plomb qui dans un élan de panique s'était roulé en boule sur le sol, la tête protégée par son coussin. Le mangemort n'était sûrement pas prêt de se réveiller, d'autant plus que sa chute avait été intensifiée par le poids de Rogue sur ses épaules. Celui-ci lui avait sauté dessus par vengeance après avoir essayé sans succès de le frapper à la façon d'un clown qui imiterait un singe boxeur. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'Harry n'avait même pas eut le temps de lancer le moindre sort.

Tout cela était vraiment hilarant, et Harry ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir en se bidonnant sur place.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse...

-Pardonnez moi professeur, mais c'était bien plus drôle que de vous voir en crocodile ! S'excusa Harry tout en pouffant de rire.

-Potter, ce n'est pas moi qui aie parlé, lui dit Rogue d'une voix sinistre.

-Mais c'est qui alors ?

-Derrière vous.

Harry se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec le second mangemort. Celui-ci, ne voyant pas son collègue revenir, était venu voir ce qui se passait et avait trouvé trois « prisonniers » l'entourant.

-Vous allez voir qu'on ne s'attaque pas à des mangemorts sans en subir les conséquences, les menaça-t-il.

Mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il se prit un coussin volant en pleine tête et sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Réagissant au quart de tour, Rogue et Yellowbelly se jetèrent sur lui et le maîtrisèrent facilement en l'assommant lui aussi, mais sur le battant de la porte cette fois-ci.

-Excuse moi si j'te coupe, commenta Harry, et merci pour la baguette !

Mais alors qu'il tendait a main pour l'attraper, celle-ci s'échappa loin de lui. Exaspéré par ses enfantillages, Rogue essaya lui aussi de l'attraper, mais le même phénomène se reproduisit. Visiblement, elles avaient subit un sortilège de répulsion savamment utilisé pour empêcher toute autre personne que son propriétaire de la toucher.

-Je préfère quand ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui ont ce genre d'idée... Soupira Harry.

Un instant il avait eut l'espoir fou qu'ils pourraient réussir leur évasion avec des baguettes.

-Il va falloir faire sans, à moins qu'on ne retrouve nos baguettes personnelles, ce qui est exclus...

-Il faut d'abord réussir à passer cette grille, le seul moyen étant d'atteindre cette bouche d'arration puis celle d'après, le coupa Rogue.

-Ce que vous êtes pragmatique...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un défaut, Potter, c'est une attitude nécessaire pour sortir d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux, dans ce cas, demanda Harry à propos des geôliers assommés, on les ligote et bâillonne ?

Rogue et Yellowbelly échangèrent un regard interrogatif.

-Sans doute une méthode barbare, et puis comment s'y prendrait-on ? Un simple stupéfix suffirait. Critiqua Rogue comme à son habitude, sa mauvaise humeur et son air de faucon furieux ayant persisté à toute cette agitation.

-Bâillonner et ligoter serait plus sûr, mais nous n'avons pas de corde...

-Le mieux serait de les tuer, mais sans baguette, ce sera dur...

Harry et Yellowbelly le regardèrent, horrifié par ce qu'il avait osé dire.

-Bah quoi, ne me dites pas que vous avez des scrupules à tuer ces mangemorts !

-Peut-être pas des scrupules, mais une conscience sûrement !

-Jamais je ne tuerais, renchérit le langue de plomb.

-C'est le seul moyen d'être sûr qu'ils ne déclencheront pas l'alarme.

-On ne s'abaissera pas à leur niveau, affirma Harry d'un ton catégorique. Je sais que vous avez vos pulsions d'ex mangemort qui vous démangent, mais il est hors de question que vous tuiez quelqu'un tant que je suis là.

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor s'affrontèrent en un duel de regard, Harry était bien décidé à ne pas céder. Mais comment Rogue avait-il put avoir une telle idée ? Décidément, il y avait vraiment des moments où il lui faisait peur. Et même s'il avait peu à peu découvert une autre façade de son professeur, il fallait toujours garder à l'esprit que cet homme était aussi sombre d'apparence que d'esprit. Mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, Rogue n'hésiterait pas à tuer de sang froid s'il le pouvait.

-Je persiste à penser qu'il ne faut rien laisser derrière nous.

-Dans ce cas, Mr Patil est lui aussi un danger.

-Effectivement, et si j'en avait eut le temps, je l'aurais obligé à nous suivre.

-Grâce à un imperium ? Vous oubliez que c'est nous qui sommes venu les chercher.

-Je ne discuterais pas sur ce point, là n'est pas le problème.

-Nous ne tuerons personne, sauf si nécessaire.

-C'est le cas.

-Non, il suffit de les stupéfixé.

-Hem Hem... Tenta d'intervenir Yellowbelly.

-Vous ne savez pas combien de temps dure vos stupéfix.

-Hem hem...

-Quoi ?! Rugit Rogue.

Il semblait capable d'étriper sur place le responsable de cette interruption.

-Non, rien... Murmura Yelowbelly en s'écrasant sensiblement sous le regard noir de Rogue.

-Trop tard, vous m'avez interrompu, alors parlez.

-Euh... Je me disait que... comme je suis de l'avis du jeune homme... Euh...

-Encore un petit effort, et votre phrase sera complète.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, intervint Harry, c'est qu'à deux contre un, c'est nous qui l'emportons : on ne tuera pas ces hommes. Il en est hors de question.

Reprenant un peu de contenance, Yellowbelly acquiesça vivement.

-Je vois... très bien, stupéfixez le dans ce cas. Et crions victoire : la morale est sauve mais nous allons mourir !

Une fois cela fait, et rogue un peu calmé, tous trois discutèrent de la marche à suivre. Un problème de taille se posait : l'ouverture était située exactement à la même hauteur que celle dans la cellule de Rogue et Harry, sauf qu'en plus la cuvette des toilettes située juste en dessous ne leur facilitait pas la tâche.

-Bon, voilà ce que je vous propose, commença Rogue. La priorité étant de faire sortir cet imprudent...

Quand est-ce qu'il allait lui pardonner de lui avoir sauver la vie ??! Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il avait fait de la magie sans baguette devant Lucius Malfoy ! Toute fois, Harry considéra que ce n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour relever cette réplique traîtresse et le laissa poursuivre.

-Nous l'aiderons à monter puis on se débrouillera tous les deux. Si on arrive à passer tant mieux, et sinon... tant pis.

-Mais et si les mangemorts nous retrouvent... ? Trembla l'employé du ministère.

-Il fallait y penser avant de nous suivre.

-Bien, se résigna Yellowbelly, dans ce cas je te souhaite bonne chance, gamin, sauve ta peau, elle est plus importante que celle de n'importe qui dans cette guerre qui s'engage.

Tout à coup, il était devenu étrangement sérieux, aucune trace de peur ne persistant dans le ton de sa voix. Harry en vint même à se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une autre personne s'exprimant à travers lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute, car si la voix n'était plus pareille, le regard qui le fixait avec intensité était toujours identique.

-J'ai toujours sut que ton lien avec Tu-sais-qui avait une importance, et aujourd'hui lus que jamais. Je ne sais pas encore de quel nature il est, ni quel rôle tu vas avoir à jouer... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les histoires ont tendances à se répéter, et si on sort de là j'aurais certaines choses à te montrer...

Tout d'abord surpris par ce discourt, puis gêné, Harry finit par l'interrompre.

-Pas la peine de faire la grande scène des adieux, je vais revenir vous chercher !

-Pas question, rugit Rogue, vous passez par ce foutu trou et vous n'en revenez pas !

Encore une fois traîné comme un vulgaire pantin, Harry se retrouva en deux mouvements e nez au dessus de la cuvette peu ragoûtante des toilettes.

-On va te faire la courte échelle, lui indiqua Yellowbelly. (Enfin un sorcier qui connaît es méthodes moldus !!)

-Allez-y, Potter, je crains qu'on ne puisse pas vous suivre, ils ont jeté un sortilège de décramponnage à ces foutus toilettes qui nous empêche de nous placer convenablement ! On ne pourra pas monter dessus sous peine de se briser le coup en glissant.

Et le neutre, l'impassible Rogue donna un coup de pied rageur au trône. (Dans ma famille, c'est le petit nom qu'on donne aux toilettes, je sais pas si c'est pareille partout...) Sortez d'ici et foncé dès que possible à Poudlard, d'accord ?

-Oui. Espérons que la personne d'à côté sera apte à m'aider, soupira Harry, résigné.

Péniblement, Harry se hissa jusqu'au tunnel et se faufila à l'intérieur. C'était dégueulasse et puant, mais au moins il ne souffrait plus de ses coups de soleil et n'avait donc pas trop de mal à évoluer dans ce passage étroit. Mon dieu ce que cette journée au soleil lui paraissait lointaine. En 5-6 tortillements, il se retrouva tête dehors, avec probablement une belle vue sur la cellule d'à côté. Mais en attendant, il ne voyait rien, et n'osant rien dire dans ce noir silencieux, Harry se risqua à faire un peu de lumière.

De cette façon, il découvrit une cellule semblable aux autres, meublée de toilettes et d'un simple lit d'où un homme le regardait avec étonnement et en plissant les yeux.

Manifestement, il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis longtemps, et pour ne pas l'éblouir, Harry modula un peu l'intensité de sa boule de lumière.

Fixant toujours l'homme, Harry le détailla un instant en silence. Ces yeux ne lui étaient pas inconnus, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà croisé ce regard. Et même si ses pommettes étaient plus saillantes, son visage plus sombre, et ses cheveux noirs plus longs, Harry retrouva facilement où il avait rencontré cet homme.

**Chapitre 36 (suite) :Evasion de groupe.**

Il s'agissait d'Igor Karkaroff.

Ayant fait cette constatation, Harry se rappela qu'il se trouvait toujours dans un conduit d'aération.

-Vous pourriez m'aider ? Demanda-t-il, je voudrais descendre.

-ça, je m'en doute, grinça l'ancien directeur de Durmstrang.

Péniblement, il se redressa et repoussa les couvertures. Vu de cette façon, il était encore plus maigre et émacié. Harry ne voyait pas comment cet homme qui se levait avec une extrême lenteur pourrait le soutenir et l'aider à descendre...

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda Harry en l'attendant.

-Probablement, répondit Karkaroff dans un souffle.

N'allait-il jamais arriver jusqu'à lui !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent ?

Enfin arrivé en dessous de lui, le directeur lui répondit.

-Les clefs de Durmstrang, mais je ne leur donnerais pour rien au monde. (héhéhéhé... ils peuvent se brosser ! hum hum, veillez me pardonner...)

Les clefs ? Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus, Karkaroff avait agrippé le bout de ses manches, et le tirais pour le faire descendre.

Harry émergea jusqu'au buste du conduit, et arrivé là, il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Son réflexe premier étant de s'agripper à Karkaroff et de se laisser tirer, mais sa fierté ne le lui permettait pas, et son côté téméraire non plus. Mais comment Rogue avait-il bien put faire tout seul la seconde fois ? Et la première d'ailleurs !

Ce fut le vide durant une bonne minute dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense à regarder au dessus de lui. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là, mais une sorte de rail traversait le plafond d'un bout à l'autre de la cellule, et continuait vraisemblablement dans les cellules mitoyennes.

De cette façon, Harry n'eut qu'à se retourner, au prix de moult efforts, à s'agripper aux aspérités offertes à l'intérieur de ces rails, à se soulever pour sortir ses jambes du conduit, puis à se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Il se rétablit facilement et se tourna vers Karkaroff.

-Il faut que je poursuive ma route pour sortir d'ici, l'informa-t-il.

-Moui, je vois, grogna Karkaroff après avoir toussoté pour s'éclaircir la gorge, manifestement il avait un poussigrate dans la gorge. Il te faudra seulement ouvrir ce cadenas, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile étant donné cette magnifique bille de lumière qui nous éclaire si joliment. Tu pourras me la laisser ?

S'accroupissant devant la grille, Harry examina le cadenas et d'une pensée il l'ouvrit. Il semblait que ce verrou ferme le passage parce qu'il se trouvait trop prêt du sol. D'ailleurs c'était probablement le seul qu'ils aient vu... C'était décidément une grosse faute d'avoir kidnappé autant de personne d'un coup. A deux par cellule, les chances d'évasion double.

Très content de lui, Harry se redressa et invita théâtralement Karkaroff à passer devant.

-Les gardes passent en moyenne toutes les demi-heure, je crois qu'i nous reste environ un bon quart d'heure, vous pouvez sortir de l'autre côté sans crainte.

Le lieu était une véritable forteresse, d'apparence du moins, et de ce fait, il était réglé comme une horloge, et ça, Harry l'avait remarqué (ou plutôt Rogue) et comptait bien l'utiliser.

A la suite de son nouveau partenaire d'évasion, Harry s'engouffra dans le tunnel. Il eut un peu de mal à franchir le tournant à angle droit qui le ramenait en direction de la fameuse porte à barreau en fer, et il paniqua un instant, redoutant de rester coincé dans ce passage trop étroit.

-Houf, souffla-t-il en se remettant sur pied, juste à côté de la grille, et du bon côté.

Harry était tout électrisé par la situation, son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure et son cœur battait très fort. Il venait de franchir une étape conséquente vers... la prochaine.... Mais c'était déjà un début. Toute fois, il n'avait jamais été question pour lui de partir sans Rogue et Yellowbelly, et quand il en fit part à Karkaroff, celui-ci lui fit un signe de compréhension peinée.

-Je te comprends tout à fait, confirma-t-il, mais je ne te suis pas. Je sais que ça fait couard, mais il faut absolument que je mette les clefs en sécurité.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, il semblait à l'agonie, réclamant sa dernière volonté.

-Les clefs, répéta songeusement Harry, je comprends aussi, alors bonne chance.

Karkaroff se contenta de lui faire un sourire carnassier et d'hocher la tête avant de disparaître dans le tournant.

Harry se détourna du couloir maintenant vide et contempla la porte. Maintenant, il pouvait voir que s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de poignée ou de verrou, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien y ressemblant. L'emplacement d'une poignée était bien visible, ainsi que le loquet qu'elle actionnait, mais pas de poignée ! il s'agissait certainement d'un sortilège rendant le mécanisme impalpable (elle est bizarre cette poignée, elle est pas palpable ! hihihi), de cette façon, toute personne n'ayant pas de baguette, ne pouvait sortir... Et un simple finite incantatum ne suffirait sûrement pas. Toute fois, Harry se concentra sur le bout de ses doigts, c'était souvent de la que venait sa magie.

Mais comment faire ? Il s'agissait probablement d'un puissant sortilège d'illusion allié à de la métamorphose pour produire un tel effet, et il n'aurait peut-être même rien put faire avec sa baguette. Alors sans... Rien de moins sur !

Chassant les doutes, il se concentra sur l'acte de haute magie qu'il allait devoir effectuer, car il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il réussisse. Continuer seul lui faisait un peu peur, et il devait bien avouer que la présence impitoyable de Rogue le rassurerait.

Il commença par réfléchir à l'effet recherché : faire disparaître l'illusion et remétamorphoser la poignée. Quand il donnait une nouvelle forme à un objet, en lus de prononcer la formule, Harry avait pour habitude de s'imaginer le changement, comme s'il le poussait, le modelait de l'intérieur. Et pour annuler une illusion, il fallait prononcer la formule « finite illuseo » tout en voulant voir la vérité. Harry fit donc un mélange de tout ça et jeta un sortilège sur l'emplacement probable du loquet. Comme il s'y attendait un peu, il ne se passa rien.

'Evidement, si tu t'attends à échouer' se morigéna-t-il mentalement.

Mettant plus de conviction dans l'acte, Harry recommença deux fois l'expérience, sans succès.

Il s'acharna un certain nombre de fois, désespéré de ne rien voir se produire, en variant certaines données, mais l'effet était le même : rien...

Pourtant il faisait de la magie ! La boule de lumière magique qui l'accompagnait toujours augmentait à chaque sortilège qu'il tentait de lancer

- Et galère !! Grogna Harry. (hihihi, eh non, pas toute seule !)

Il sentait la colère monter peu à peu, et se reprit en serrant les poings. Plus que jamais furieux contre cette porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, son incapacité à pratiquer correctement ce sortilège, et sa peur de devoir continuer tout seul, Harry lança encore une fois le sortilège.

Ayant constaté l'absence de réaction, Harry tapa rageusement sur la surface désespérément vide qui ne voulait pas laisser la place à une poignée. Il voulait ouvrir !

Et c'est alors que la poignée apparut.

Stupéfait, Harry la regarda suspicieusement, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'elle se transforme en serpent et l'attaque. Mais il n'en fut rien, il s'était seulement trompé auparavant. Le contre sortilège n'était pas de faire apparaître le verrou, mais d'ouvrir la porte ! Et la nuance avait son importance.

Fou de joie, et résistant difficilement à l'envie de sauter dans tous les sens, Harry se jeta sur la simple barre de fer qui s'était métamorphosée et l'actionna. Il n'hésita pas un instant et franchit la porte, s'assurant qu'elle n'allait pas se refermer après son passage.

Bien qu'il soit tout à son bonheur d'avoir accomplit un acte de haute magie sans baguette, il ne perdait pas de vue l'urgence de la situation. Si jusqu'à maintenant tout s'était plutôt bien passé, il ne fallait pas tenter la chance en traînant trop longtemps dans les couloirs, des mangemorts pouvaient venir faire une ronde à tout moment. D'ailleurs, étrangement, cette journée était calme de ce point de vue, bien trop calme. A part une fois, ils n'étaient pas venu interroger les prisonniers, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel... Même si bien bénéfique quand à leurs projets de s'échapper.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Sautillant comme un jeune chien fou, Harry se hâta vers la porte du cachot abandonné, et sans plus de cérémonie, il l'ouvrit.

Bien que ce soit étrange, il fallait bien avouer que Harry était soulagé de retrouver Rogue, un peu moins pour ce qui était de Yellowbelly, c'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il fit de la lumière. Mais il déchanta bien vite.

Rogue seul était encore présent, assis à même le sol et luttant pour se confectionner une atèle avec des morceaux du lit et des lambeaux de sa précieuse cape préférée. Yellowbelly n'était visible nulle part.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'apostropha Rogue.

-La grille est ouverte, répondit simplement Harry, où est Mr Yellowbelly ?

Puis, voyant que son professeur était plus pâle que de coutume, il lui demanda d'une voix inquiète :

Et que vous êtes vous fait ?

-Finley est probablement dans la pièce d'à côté, et je me suis cassé la jambe en l'aidant à monter dans ce foutu conduit, expliqua Rogue en grimaçant de douleur.

-Vous devenez grossier, professeur, mais montrez moi votre jambe, avoir une petite copine passionnée par les soins, ça aide !

Soupirant pour deux raisons, Rogue serra les dents et défit l'atèle qu'il venait de faire.

En un instant, Harry eut réparé la jambe, et même si son professeur allait certainement boiter un peu, il était plutôt content de lui. Si il la revoyait un jour, en plus de tout ce qu'il aurait à dire à ses amis, il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie de remercier Léa pour lui avoir parlé de nombreuses fois de sa passion.

Ils étaient maintenant prêts à poursuivre leur route.

En silence, Harry aida Rogue à se relever, et ensemble, ils allèrent chercher Yellowbelly. Comme dans un rêve, le jeune Gryffondor se vit suivre son aîné de Serpentard et sortir du cachot. En laissant la grille ouverte le temps d'aller prévenir Rogue, Harry n'avait pas pensé au risque que ça représentait, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules quand Rogue lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas très malin. En la trouvant ouverte, les mangemorts auraient déclenché l'alerte, mais et alors ?! Depuis le début ils évoluaient au petit bonheur la chance et s'en étaient plutôt bien tiré, pourquoi ne pas continuer ainsi ?

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'à voir le peu de discrétion dont ils firent preuve en aidant Yellowbelly à s'extirper du conduit menant derrière la grille que Harry avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils le mirent sur pied et franchirent le tournant derrière lequel se trouvait un grand escalier. Après ça, c'était l'inconnu pour eux. Et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'y risquer. C'était de la folie, Harry en était bien conscient, mais ne parlait pas d'espoir fou ? La chance sourit aux audacieux, ne cessait-il de se répéter tout en montant les marches ; il avait toujours détesté cette phrase, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle s'appliquait parfaitement à leur cas.

Quand ils eurent atteint la porte à l'étage supérieur, Rogue s'arrêta. D'après lui, il y avait probablement une grande surface supérieure, donc ils avaient une chance de ne pas se trouver nez à nez avec une cinquantaine de mangemorts en la franchissant.

Rogue leur fit signe de reculer et de faire silence, puis ouvrit la porte. D'un geste rude il repoussa Harry qui s'obstinait à vouloir rester à ses côtés, et s'avança, disparaissant dans l'inconnu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint et leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient suivre sans danger.

A son tour, Harry découvrit l'antre des mangemorts. La porte débouchait sur une petite pièce ouverte sur un long couloir sommairement décoré et bordé d'une longue baie vitrée fermée de barreaux. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, mais sûrement pas à ça ! Les murs étaient peints en beige, ce qui conférait une certaine... chaleur à la pièce tout en la relevant d'une pointe de bon goût et de simplicité.

Des plantes donnaient un côté vivant au lieu.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où se cacher, d'autant plus qu'il faisait encore jour dehors, et que la lumière filtrant à travers la baie vitrée ne leur laissait pas la moindre chance pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Par contre, le point positif était qu'aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, que ce soit venant du long couloir, ou de la porte ronde en grosses lattes de bois brut que Rogue étudiait minutieusement de l'autre côté de la pièce.

D'ailleurs, alors que Harry et Yellowbelly étaient encore tout à leur découverte des lieux, Rogue prenait déjà les devants, inspectant la porte et écoutant ce qui pouvait se passer derrière ce nouvel obstacle.

Si Harry avait été un instant rassuré par la présence des deux adultes, ce moment lui paraissait bien lointain.

L'esprit alerte, et les sens sur le qui-vive, il s'avança de quelques pas dans le long couloir dont le bout se perdait dans l'obscurité.

Ce chemin lui disait quelque chose, il aurait parié l'avoir déjà emprunté, pour se rendre à la grande réunion de mangemort qui avait eut lieu... il y a une éternité lui semblait-il.

Une chose était sur, ce n'était pas le bon chemin.

Il voyait bien une autre porte quelques mètres plus loin, mais il n'osa pas s'aventurer dans cette direction, et puis à quoi bon y aller ? Il ne souhaitait pas aller dans la grande salle.

Alors qu'il faisait demi tour et s'apprêtait à faire part de ses observations, un grondement sourd s'éleva, semblant sortir du sol et enflant comme une mer houleuse. Inexorablement, il emplit l'air, faisant trembler les murs et les plantes.

Derrière Harry, un grincement se fit entendre à travers le grondement, le faisant sursauter. Méfiant, le jeune sorcier se retourna brusquement, et surpris le mouvement d'une armure qu'il n'avait pas vu avant.

Il la regarda remettre en place le pot qu'elle venait de sauver, et reprendre son attitude figée de gardienne.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il sourit de sa peur et écouta le silence se réinstaller après le passage de ce qui était probablement un train pour provoquer de tels tremblements du sol. Quand le grondement s'évanouit, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry soupira de soulagement, tant pour ses oreilles que pour sa vie, et se tourna vers ses complices.

Yellowbelly marchait anxieusement d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, son regard allant frénétiquement de Rogue à Harry en passant par tout ce qui accrochait son regard. Manifestement, il n'était pas à l'aise.

Et Harry non lus, car il gardait bien à l'esprit l'évasion solitaire de Karkaroff, regrettant de l'avoir laissé partir de la sorte.

C'était tenter la chance une fois de plus, il s'en rendait bien compte après coup, et il redoutait maintenant d'entendre tout à coup des cris d'alerte et des bruits de pas hâtifs caractéristiques de la poursuite d'un évadé, voir même de son arrestation.

Mais il n'en était rien, le silence dominant tout.

Ça aurait put les rassurer, mais au contraire, cette absence d'agitation, de bruits synonymes d'une vie quelconque, le perturbait. Après tout, ils étaient dans le repère de Voldemort ! Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas plus d'agitation ?

Depuis trois minutes, environ, qu'ils se trouvaient là, Rogue n'avait pas bougé de sa porte, écoutant toujours ce qui se passait derrière. Intrigué, et surtout parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester ici plus longtemps, Harry s'approcha de lui et demanda doucement.

-Vous savez où on est ?

-Et comment le saurais-je ?! Il y a du bruit derrière cette porte, trois ou quatre personnes. Et qu'en est-il du couloir ?

-Je n'ai put voir que deux portes, dont une gardée par une armure. Mais je crois bien qu'il mène à la grande salle.

-Et impossible de sortir par les vitres, les barreaux sont trop serrés... Soupira Rogue. Nous voilà bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Gémit Yellowbelly, on va mourir ici ?

-Ne dites pas de bêtise ! Le rabroua Rogue. On va trouver un moyen. Il y aura peut-être une diversion, ou un coup de chance, on peut rêver...

C'est là qu'Harry se dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour prévenir son professeur de l'évasion de Karkaroff.

-Karkaroff est partit devant, lui annonça-t-il tout de go.

-Quoi !! Mais comment ?

Harry lui raconta de façon aussi concise que possible sa rencontre avec le directeur de Durmstrang et leur séparation en bas des escaliers.

-Mais de quel côté il a bien put partir, ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, conclue Harry d'une voix sombre.

-ça semble tellement grand qu'il peut bien être encore entrain de chercher la sortie ! On ne trouvera jamais la sortie !

-En tout cas, une chose est sur : il n'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Il faut faire un choix et avancer quoi qu'il arrive.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, le grondement sourd et bruyant s'éleva encore une fois, mais cette fois ci, il était accompagné de cris et de pas de bruits de course.

Une voix résonna dans le long couloir, se répercutant jusqu'aux oreilles des trois fugitifs.

-Un prisonnier c'est échappé !!

S'en suivit toute une série d'ordres donnés.

Sans aucun doute, étant donné les multiples frottements qu'ils distinguaient à travers le grondement sourd qui emplissait toujours l'air, de nombreux mangemorts s'avançaient dans le couloir, et se rendaient aux cachots.

Dans peu de temps, ils allaient se retrouver coincé face à un nombre indéterminé de mangemorts.

Prenant son courage et sa folie à deux mains, Harry s'avança et ouvrit la porte en bois massif d'une poussée d'épaule. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, l'alerte avait retentie, et un groupe de mangemorts arrivait dans le couloir.

Dès qu'il fit un pas dans la pièce, il vit tout de suite que la porte d'en face était entrain de se refermer, mais que du fait de son entrée dans la pièce, elle s'était interrompue dans sa course. Alors que Rogue le poussait un peu plus en avant dans la pièce, Harry vit Draco Malfoy sursauter et se retourner vers eux.

Nul doute qu'il allait attirer ses alliés et les faire prendre, se dit Harry dans un mouvement de panique.

Mais au lieu de ça, il le vit réfléchir deux secondes, et le visage impassible refermer la porte sur lui.

Sans plus se poser de question, Harry se retourna et tira Yellowbelly qui semblait avoir perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de voir. Draco Malfoy venait d'avoir l'occasion de livrer Harry Potter à son père, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait !

Perplexe, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue pour vérifier s'il était le seul à l'avoir vu. Mais celui-ci était trop occupé à écouter à la porte pour vérifier qu'on ne les avait pas vu entrer ici, et ne prêta pas la moindre attention à l'air perdu de son jeune élève.

Peu importe, se dit finalement Harry, du moment qu'ils n'étaient effectivement pas repérés. Sans plus porter d'importance à l'étrange scène qu'il venait de vivre, le sorcier reporta son attention sur la pièce qu'ils venaient d'investir.

En son centre se trouvait une estrade de duel, et dans un coin, protégé par un paravent, il y avait un coin cuisine. A l'autre bout, des lits superposés laissaient supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un dortoir, probablement pour les jeunes mangemorts.

Il y avait donc un centre d'entraînement pour devenir mangemort ??! S'étonna Harry. Il n'en revenait pas. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était quand même que Draco les avait aidé. Enfin, c'était ce que Harry aimait à croire. Il y a une semaine, il aurait rit de la stupidité de sa pensée, mais il l'avait vu face à son père, serrer les dents et jeter le doloris. Peut-être le jeune Serpentard commençait-il à douter...

Tout en remarquant du coin de l'œil que Yellowbelly était partit se cacher derrière les lits superposés, Harry chercha des yeux une autre issus. Il en repéra une à l'autre bout de la pièce, et se mit dirigea vers elle en même temps que Rogue.

-Prochaine étape ? Demanda Harry.

-Je crains qu'on n'ait pas trop le choix, confirma Rogue. Mr Yellowbelly, appela-t-il ensuite aussi doucement que possible.

L'interpellé sortit peureusement de sa cachette et les rejoignit en trottinant nerveusement.

Si l'attitude de son professeur le surprenait encore par son assurance et sa détermination, Harry ne pouvait pas en dire autant du langue de plomb...

Au lieu de prendre exemple sur son, quand même, cadet d'âge, Finley Yellowbelly devait profondément regretter d'avoir quitté la tranquillité de sa cellule en tentant une évasion plus qu'improbable.

Secouant la tête d'un air hautement désapprobateur, Rogue écouta un instant à la porte. Il semblait qu'il n'y ait personne dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Bon, dans ce cas, on y va, les encouragea presque humainement Rogue, vous me suivez dès que je vous fais signe.

Yellowbelly acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et Harry lui fit signe de se lancer.

Rogue ouvrit prudemment la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par l'embrasure.

-Venez, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

La porte donnait sur un autre couloir. Et à peine furent-ils tous décidés sur la direction à prendre, que Harry entendit une porte s'ouvrir et un éclat de voix retentir derrière lui.

Des mangemorts les avaient surpris !

Peu importe leurs visages, sans un regard en arrière, Harry poussa Rogue et Yellowbelly vers la gauche, là où se trouvait l'unique issu qui se présentait à eux. Il n'avait aucune véritable notion de ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son instinct lui dictait de fuir. Et il ferait tout dans ce sens, défonçant des portes en bois massif s'il le fallait.

Fonçant comme un dératé, il entendit derrière lui une voix crier 'stupefix', mais rien ne se produisant, il en déduisit que l'auteur de ce sort avec manqué son coup. Arrivé à la porte, il se jeta dessus tout en actionnant la poignée. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir répondre aussi promptement, aussi bascula-t-il avec elle, dans une grande envolée. Récupérant difficilement son équilibre, Harry se redressait pour repérer les lieux et poursuivre sa course, quand il tomba nez à nez avec un mangemort.

Un autre !

En fait, il n'était pas seul, une dizaine de mangemorts se tenait dans cette sorte de hangar, attendant gentiment que Harry pointe son nez, semblait-il. Le jeune homme reconnut Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, et McNair qui arboraient chacun leur expression de triomphe favorite.

Sentant son cœur se remplir de rage et de haine contre ces gens qui lui avait fait déjà beaucoup de mal, et qui en plus constituaient aujourd'hui le seul obstacle entre lui et sa liberté, Harry serra le poing. Jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière, Harry vit que Yellowbelly ne s'était rendu compte de rien et tentait tant bien que mal de bloquer la porte avec une chaise ; Rogue fixait ses anciens 'collègues', le regard allumé d'une flamme vivace, celle de la rancœur et de la férocité.

Sentant une main se resserrer sur son bras, Harry refit face aux plus 'fidèles' serviteurs de Voldemort. Aveuglé par la violence de ses sentiments, le jeune homme repoussa avec force McNair, le jetant à terre, et le gratifia d'un discret sortilège de motus et bouche cousue. En voila un qui n'utiliserait plus la magie, et avant que l'un des autres mangemorts présents ne s'en rende compte...

-Ne fait donc pas les héros, les prévint Malfoy, il est impossible de s'échapper de ce lieu.

Ce disant, six autres mangemorts avaient perdus la voix.

Harry se décida alors à attaquer ouvertement ses adversaires. Avant même que McNair ne se soit relevé et ait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, il jeta un petrificus totalus le plus puissant possible sur Malfoy. Celui-ci fit mouche, clouant sur place le mangemort. Et alors que Rogue se jetait sans plus de cérémonie sur Rodolphus, Harry se concentra sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait encore une expression stupéfaite sur le visage, comme si elle n'avait pas voulut croire aux capacités de Harry, et venait d'en avoir la preuve. Mais en croisant le regard du jeune sorcier, plus décidé que jamais, elle retrouva son masque de folie fanatique.

-Endoloris !

-protego !

Les deux sorts s'annulèrent.

On pouvait se demander qui avait jeté quel sort, Harry s'était sentit tellement haineux et capable de lancer le sortilège impardonnable, qu'il ne pouvait se fier qu'à sa mémoire pour dire qu'il avait parlé en second.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de jeter un second sort, une douleur aussi soudaine que violente le détourna de son objectif. Se courbant sous la violence du choc, il tenta malgré le brouillard total dans lequel se trouvait son esprit, de se concentrer sur la personne qui venait d'arriver. Ça ne s'était plus produit depuis Noël, et ce sans doute grâce à son assiduité aux cours d'occlumancie, mais il n'y avait aucun doute quand à l'origine de ce qui ressemblait à une intrusion dans son esprit.

Sans lui laisser la moindre chance, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le jeune sorcier et le plongea dans l'inconscience.

Le noir se fit pour Harry.

prochain chapitre quand j'aurais fini d'ecrir celui d'après je pense.

je sais, c'est mechant, mais comme ça, je poste de façon plus régulière, c'est mieux!


	31. attention!

ATTENTION!! ATTENTION!!!

Un génereux pas anonyme m'a fait savoir que j'ai sauté par inadvertense un chapitre...

Bon, ça n'a du choquer personne puisque moi meme je ne l'avais pas remarqué... (la, je sais que j'abuse!! c pourtant bien moi qui ecrit...)

alors, j'ai rajouté le chapitre 35: craqueras, craqueras pas...

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et encore une fois, désolé pour mon étourderie...

Diony.


	32. Aparté

_Alors, en premier, je tiens a m'excuser pour la longue attente, mais ff net a du bugger légèrement, car je n'ai pas pu accéder à mon compte perso pendant trois jours… grrrr_

_Mais tout a l'air d'être revenu a la normal (ouf…) donc voici la petite suite. C'est une aparté comme l'indique le titre, car elle n'est pas indispensable, mais elle permet d'annoncer un peu la suite…_

_Enfin, vous verrez !!_

_Une petite RAR ?? allé, juste pour le plaisir !! (enfin, le mien !! mais vous avez le droit de zapper… )_

_**Kyras01** : merci pour ta review, et enchanté de te compter parmi mes lecteurs !! quand a rogue et harry… chui désolé, je leur ai fait part de ton soutien, mais j'en avais decidé autrement… dslé.. encore… décidément, je suis mechante !!_

_**Satya** : au secour !! non , pas elle !!!!!!!!! auteur désespérée_

_Sincèrement (mais n'en crois rien !!) je plains les auteurs de ff .net, ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend… ;-p_

_En tout cas, ravie de te retrouver ici !!_

_**Les maraudeuses** : Mouahah, excellent, je fais la meme chose pour me repérer… sauf que la plus part du temps j'oublie de mettre la fic dans mes favories, alors…. Le problème est surtout de la retrouver !! et merci pour la review !!_

_ps :vous êtes combien derrière ce pseudo ??_

_**Delphine** : c clair qu'il est mal barré… mais pas tout a fait dans le sens que tu crois.. enfin, la reponse ne va âs tarder !!_

_**Manehou** : je vais repondre a ta review du chapitre 14, celui ou séléné fait une petite apparition. Je t'explique, séléné est bien la fille de lupin, mais pas dans la 'dimension' de hp que j'ai créée en ecrivant ma fic. Seulement dans celle d'enola83. en fait, la vision que j'avais de la chose, c'était que les petits sabliers qu'elle a a la main en s'en allant, lui permettent de voyager d'une dimension à l'autre et d'en etre consciente. Elle est intervenue dans ma fic, pour empecher que Harry y soit enlevé trop tot, et pour que les evenements de ma fic se deroule de façon a ce que harry s'en sorte. Mmm… je suis surement la seule a pouvoir me comprendre sans que j'ecrive un roman sur ce sujet… alors je m'arrete la._

_Et merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent vraiment parce que c'est tout ce qui me tient a cœur que tu as fait remarquer…_

_Et pour la suite, c'est maintenant !!_

_**Basile** : mais euh !!!!!!!! non, je suis très gentille, mais c'est pas ma faute si voldemort est mechant !! et puis, harry avait qu'a mourir le première fois qu'il a rencontré voldy s'il est pas content… va bouder dans son coin_

_**Théalie** : la voici !!_

_Mouarf, les rar sont plus longues que le chapitre… mais promi, celui d'après sera bien plus long !!_

**Aparté. **

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ouvert les yeux, et pourtant, il voyait. Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait?

Aucune idée, et pourtant il était là, au milieu de nulle part, flottant, dérivant au milieu de millions d'étoiles, ou plutôt d'étincelles illuminant l'obscurité environnante.

Enfin, si on pouvait parler d'illuminer… Car malgré ça, il ne distinguait rien.

Que ce soit à sa droite, sa gauche, devant, derrière et même au dessous de lui, il n'y avait que l'obscurité et ces étranges stries de lumière.

Mais où était-il ? Au milieu des étoiles ? Impossible, d'autant plus que ces sortes de vagues de lumière l'entourant semblaient confluer vers un même point situé non loin de lui, à peine à quelques mètres.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'atteindre, il suffirait de quelques… brasses ? Pas ? Comment on se déplaçait ici ?

Harry se posait beaucoup de question, et elles l'amenèrent à prendre conscience qu'il n'avait en fait pas de corps.

Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était se trouver là. C'est constatation n'était pas des plus plaisantes, mais elle ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça.

Et en fait, il était plutôt bien en ce lieu des plus sereins.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi réconforté de toute sa vie, aucune contrariété ne le perturbant, ni aucune douleur physique.

Ces stries de lumière dégageaient une telle force, une telle inexorabilité mêlée de puissance, qu'il ne pouvait que se sentir en sécurité ici.

Son seul regret était de ne pouvoir s'approcher de cet étrange point dans l'espace, qui attirait toutes ces particules.

Harry regarda les stries de lumières dériver puis disparaître dans l'espèce de vortex qu'il distinguait au loin.

Ce lieu était des plus intriguant, si petit et pourtant centre de toute chose. Sensible à la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il regarda la myriade de petites étincelles dériver dans un but qu'elles seules connaissaient.

Ce courant était hypnotique.

Comme il serait facile de tomber en transe et de laisser son esprit dériver avec ces particules flottantes…

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ce fut exactement ce qui se produisit. Son esprit, dépourvut de corps dans cet étrange endroit, suivit l'étrange courant qui le portait maintenant. Son rythme était toujours le même, lent et tranquille, mais d'une force incroyable. Harry savait bien que c'était sa volonté d'en savoir plus sur l'origine de ce phénomène qui l'avait poussé en avant, mais maintenant qu'il en approchait, il avait conscience de la puissance de ce flot, de l'énergie contenue dans ce point.

Il ne voulait plus en approcher, il en savait maintenant assez.

Cette chose était mystérieuse, puissante et potentiellement dangereuse, et ces informations lui suffisaient amplement.

Pour résister à ce courant, Harry agita les bras, comme il avait vu Dudley faire à la piscine la seule fois où il l'avait accompagné, mais ça ne servait à rien puisqu'en fait il n'avait pas de bras !

Mentalement, il tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose, mais autour de lui, tout avançait.

De tout son esprit, il se tendit vers la direction qu'il souhaitait prendre, et alors, le flux tout autour de lui s'inversa.

Porté par le courant, Harry se retrouva, avec un soulagement intense, à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté quelques instants auparavant. Il resta un moment l'esprit alerte, guettant la moindre diminution de distance entre lui et le vortex, mais il semblait être bien ancré.

Rassuré sur son état, et de nouveau paisiblement installé, Harry se mit à imaginer qu'il se trouvait au bord du lac, allongé aux côtés de Léa, avec ses amis jouant non loin de lui.

En toute quiétude, il observa le courant de poussière lumineuse évoluer autour de lui, et parfois le traverser.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il fut capable de voir les détails de cette étrange construction.

Chaque traînée était composée de fils tout en longueur s'étendant à l'infini, tressés en de délicats motifs tous plus complexes les uns que les autres, ces fils étaient eux-mêmes constitués de petits grains de poussières brillants d'une multitude de couleurs.

Non, décidément il aurait du mal à interrompre sa contemplation.

La régularité du phénomène, et la féerie qui s'en dégageait, était telle, qu'il finit par se perdre dans les méandres du temps qui semblait s'allonger à l'infini.

Harry ne se sentit même pas partir, les lumières s'effacèrent doucement, pour disparaître finalement.

Le noir se fit ; désagréable d'inconscience.

_Vous avez rien compris ?? allé, un petit effort d'imagination !! mais la reponse viendra plus tard, je pourrais vous la mettre tout de suite surtout que cette partie est très courte… mais… non._

_Come je l'ai dit, son utilité est minime, mais c'étati surtout un exercice de style pour moi. En espérant que ce n'est pas la cata…_

_Hihi_

_Bon, la suite sera pour… euh, ça dépend si me refait le meme coup !!_


	33. La folie de Voldemort

**Chapitre 37 : La folie de Voldemort.**

Noir, mal, vomir…

Harry avait la tête comme dans un étau, la douleur irradiant de sa cicatrice et se propageant dans tout son corps.

Même s'il avait voulu bouger, il en aurait été incapable, tout comme il était incapable de formuler une pensée concrète.

Petit à petit, son niveau de conscience s'élargit, et il se rendit compte qu'il était en contact avec quelque chose de froid et dur : le sol. En fait, il était étendu par terre, probablement jeté là alors qu'il était encore inconscient.

Par qui ?

Des mangemorts, plein de mangemorts.

Et Voldemort ! Oui, Voldemort lui-même était là, et lui avait jeté un sort, alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de la liberté.

Au milieu de ces bribes de souvenirs, la colère pointa son nez, affluant dans toutes ses veines et alimentant sa détermination. Quoi qui l'attende, il ne subirait pas cette fois ci.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry avait retrouvé ses sensations jusqu'au bout de ses doigts pied.

Sensible uniquement à son pauvre corps, il tenta de se redresser péniblement, mais la douleur irradiant de sa cicatrice vint s'ajouter à l'ankylose de ses muscles et le fit vaciller dangereusement.

Alors qu'il se redressait malgré tout, ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. L'évasion, les mangemorts, Voldemort.

Où se trouvait-il maintenant ?

Harry se concentra alors sur sa vue, dirigeant son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. À peine se remettait-il de sa stupeur de découvrir une salle remplie de mangemorts, que Voldemort apparut sur sa gauche. Il le regarda s'installer tranquillement sur son fauteuil sans lui accorder la moindre attention, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la salle où il se trouvait.

Il s'agissait de la grande salle ou la réunion des mangemorts s'était produite, mais en plus petite, le sort d'agrandissement ayant été annulé.

Harry ne distinguait pas encore tout parfaitement, mais sa vue s'arrangeait petit à petit. À tel point qu'il se rendit compte que seul les mangemorts présents le soir de la renaissance de Voldemort, ainsi que leurs enfants encadrant Rogue et Yellowbelly, se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Diantre, la situation aurait pu être mieux, mais difficilement pire ! Quoique… Ils auraient pu être déjà morts.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et se leva totalement, guettant la réaction de ses geôliers. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, ni que faire quand ceux qui devaient vous tuer (ou autre chose d'aussi agréable) vous ignorait totalement.

Comment se comporter ?

Ce fut Voldemort qui lui apporta la réponse à sa question.

-Donc vous revoici face à moi, Harry Potter. Il semblerait que vous soyez en plus mauvaise posture que durant nos dernières rencontres…

Harry se figea sur place, son front se rappelant à sa douleur, et cette voix le transperçant de toute part comme de très fines aiguilles froides.

D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui il réalisait un peu plus ce qu'il avait perdu, et surtout ce qu'il avait à perdre.

Des images telles que celles du carnet secret de sa mère, les souvenirs de Sirius passant à travers le voile, Hermione pleurant ses parents, et Léa. Léa qu'il craignait aujourd'hui de perdre ou de voir souffrir.

Muet pour cause de trop plein de choses à dire, Harry ravala sa colère et sa peur qui pointait ? Difficilement, il détourna le regard et croisa celui de Rogue.

N'ayant pas pu lire tout ce qui s'était passé dans le long regard de mépris que lui avait jeté Harry, Voldemort reprit.

-Mais fort heureusement pour vous, il se trouve qu'il ne me serait pas profitable de vous tuer tout de suite.

-C'est trop bon à vous, grogna Harry en frissonnant, ses poils se dressant sur tout son corps sous l'effet de la chair de poule.

-J'ai un projet pour vous. Pour votre cher professeur de potion- je crois que c'est sous cette appellation que vous le connaissez- j'en ai un petit autre. Mon cher beau-fils m'a déçu, très déçu, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'il paye le prix fort pour avoir la vie sauve… Ma très chère Bellatrix ne le quitte pas des yeux, un petit tour de notre jeune ami, et nous avons deux évadés sur les bras, encore.

Avec un sourire dément aux lèvres, Bellatrix s'approcha de lui.

Murmurant une incantation, elle fit une croix avec le bout de son index sur le torse de Severus Rogue. L'homme eut juste le temps d'émettre une exclamation étouffée : son regard se vida, et il adopta une attitude prostrée.

Vide de conscience, il resta sur place, debout.

Restant calmement à sa place, Harry tenta de voir ce qui lui était arrivé, il ne connaissait absolument pas le sort jeté, ce qui l'inquiétait grandement était donné le personnage de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

Amusé, Voldemort se tourna vers lui.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour lui, répondit Lucius Malfoy, à ta place, je me ferais plutôt du mouron pour le langue de plomb, spécialiste des parchemins prophétique. Il est notre… garant de ton bon comportement.

-En effet, poursuivit son confrère Rodolphus, nous avons pu juger de tes qualités de jeteur de sort sans baguette. Si jamais tu tentes la moindre fourberie, nous le tuons sans la moindre hésitation.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son ex complice d'évasion foireuse. A le voir se ratatiner sur place, il regrettait de l'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire.

-ça ne sera pas nécessaire, argua Harry, après tout la fourberie est quasiment l'apanage des Serpentards.

-Mais il te faudra apprendre qu'il existe d'autres valeurs que celles de Poudlard et de ce vieux Dumbledore pour juger, le coupa Voldemort.

Se disant, il fit montre de toute sa suffisance et de sa conviction.

A ce moment, Harry comprit que son adversaire de prophétie avait retrouvé toute sa puissance. Il était le même que celui qui avait assassiné ses parents. Il avait aussi retrouvé tout son charisme et sa magnificence qui faisaient que tant de personnes l'avaient rejoint de leur plein gré. Mais la folie et la malveillance brillant au fond de ses yeux rappelaient au jeune sorcier tout ce que cet homme avait fait.

Donnez la beauté à un monstre, et il trouvera le moyen de la pervertir.

-Soit, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui me vaut de pourvoir conserver la vie.

Nombre de mangemorts ricanèrent, se moquant de son ignorance. Seul Lucius Malfoy affichait un air étonné, tout comme Voldemort.

-Albus Dumbledore ne serait au courant de rien ? Moi qui croyais qu'il avait été plutôt bon élève… il me déçoit…

-Voilà qui lui ferait probablement plaisir.

-Ne connaîtrait-il donc rien de la véritable nature du sceau d'Acrabbaraad ?

D'une oreille distraite, Harry l'écouta déblatérer d'une façon grandiloquente à propos du sceau. Son véritable objectif était de trouver un moyen de sortir Rogue de son état catatonique au plus vite, mais il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il n'y trouvait rien d'intéressant. Alors que Voldemort parlait des origines de la magie et d'un être capable de dompter le sceau grâce à une magie particulière, Harry se rappela un sort qui permettait de ramener une personne évanouie à ses esprits.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux mangemorts qui s'agitaient autour de lui, entrant et sortant comme pour préparer quelque chose, il se concentra sur son professeur et se prépara à lancer ce sortilège légèrement modifié. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Deux personnes se saisirent de lui. Il n'avait rien vu venir, trop occupé qu'il était, aussi ne savait-il pas du tout ce qui l'attendait.

-N'oublie pas ce que nous t'avons dit, lui rappela Voldemort de sa voix perfide, si tu tentes de t'échapper, Yellowbelly mourra.

Harry arrêta instantanément de se débattre et se laissa guider vers le centre de la pièce, à quelques pas d'une grande table qui faisait figure d'autel.

Pendant que Voldemort sortait rapidement de la Grande salle, Draco Malfoy vint se placer à coté de Harry, sous les ordres de son père.

Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à dessiner quelque chose sur le sol. Les mangemorts s'agitaient en tout sens, comme des abeilles excitées par la prochaine récolte.

Au milieu de tout ça, Harry et Draco restaient silencieux et immobiles.

En ayant assez de toute cette mascarade, et ne comprenant toujours rien à ce qui se passait, Harry commença à s'agiter nerveusement, trépignant sur place.

-Alors Potter, nerveux ? Railla Draco. Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi…

-Autant qu'une fouine devant une foule d'élève, Malfoy, répliqua Harry comme par habitude.

-Etant donné la situation, ce petit… incident n'est en rien comparable à ce qui t'attend, tu peux en être sur.

-Etant donné que j'ignore ce qui m'attend…

-Oui, je vois… Ignorance, mère de sûreté. N'a tu donc rien écouté de ce que le maître t'a dit ? Le sceau que tu as pitoyablement tenté de protéger avec tes amis Gryffondor, n'est autre que le sceau du ministère, et il a appartenu à …

-Faltazius, Merlin, et compagnie, oui merci, je le savais déjà. Je vois que la formation de mangemort est plutôt complète, mais je le savais déjà.

-et sais tu qu'il a l'incroyable pouvoir de concentrer toute la magie ! Mis entre les bonnes mains, bien sûr.

L'image d'un sorte de courant d'air parcourant la terre entière pour venir alimenter une stupide bague se forma dans son esprit.

-Voldemort…

-Ne prononce pas son nom, gronda hargneusement Draco.

-mais ne compte pas sur moi pour l'appeler autrement.

-Il faudra t'y faire de toute façon, car quand il en aura fini avec toi, il sera le maître incontesté et incontestable du monde de la magie.

-Comment ça ?

-Tiens, tout à coup tu accordes de l'importance à mes paroles, tu veux que je parle… Je me demande si la sang de bourbe changerait elle aussi d'attitude en de pareil circonstance. Tu sais que je regrette qu'elle ne soit pas là…

-La ferme Malfoy !

-Ne perd donc pas si vite de bonnes habitudes difficilement acquises.

-Tu disais ?

-Que si tu es la bonne personne, et malgré l'absence de confirmation du choipeau, nous ne doutons pas que tu possède toutes les caractéristiques nécessaires, entre tes mains, le sceau d'Acrabbaraad permettra le transfert de toute la magie vers le seigneur des ténèbres ; Et alors, il sera tout puissant et nous distribuera un peu de sa puissance pour qu'on puisse accomplir notre tache, purifier le monde des sorciers.

Cette fois ci, Harry n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce que lui disait son ennemi de Serpentard.

Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête et formèrent un conglomérat de pensées et de souvenirs. Ses discussions avec Hermione, Dumbledore et Léa remontaient à sa mémoire pour se muer en un assourdissant cri d'alerte.

Tout cela ne pouvait qu'être vrai, l'instant était trop grave. Et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'une telle catastrophe arrive. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça entraînerait… Mais que faire seul contre un tel projet ? Cette fois il lui faudrait compter sur autre chose qu'une intervention miracle de Dumbledore, et la chance ne serait pas éternellement de son côté.

Mais il fallait faire quelque chose, empêcher Voldemort de s'assurer la victoire, car il s'agissait bien de ça : de la seconde guerre.

Et les mangemorts étaient tous là, prêts à servir leur maître, avides de leur part de gloire et de richesse.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, si Voldemort parvenait à ses fins, il en serait fini de Poudlard, nombre de ses amis seraient tués, sans parler du sort des moldus…

Non, un avenir avec Voldemort n'avait absolument rien de plaisant, et bien qu'il déteste Draco Malfoy pour son détestable mépris, son arrogance et sa petitesse, il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas stupide. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Harry en arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait absolument amener Draco à douter de son choix, et pour cela, il savait ou appuyer…

-Et tu te réjouis d'avance de pouvoir torturer et tuer sans fin pour le compte de ton maître, susurra Harry.

-Tu crois encore que c'est le seul atout qu'il y ait à choisir ce camp ? Se moqua Draco.

-Le pouvoir ? Quelle noblesse d'esprit !

-Et tu croyais que c'était quoi ?!

-Je ne sais pas… Un idéal ?

Draco se contenta de ricaner en secouant la tête.

-Alors… Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut savoir choisir le bon camp, un Malfoy ne perd jamais.

Si Harry gardait encore un petit espoir de ne pas être totalement seul, il s'évanouie comme un vif d'or dans le brouillard quand Draco se détourna à l'appel de son père et le rejoignit.

Sans ménagement, Rodolphus Lestranges et McNair jetèrent Harry à terre au pied de l'autel. Le jeune sorcier en vit trente six chandelles. Alors qu'il se redressait, il entendit une voix s'élever dans son dos. Voldemort venait de sortir de la pièce débouchant sur la droite de la Grande salle, tenant dans ses mains un coffret familier aux yeux de Harry : l'écrin du sceau.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, un doloris le frappa, le jetant à terre sous le coup de la douleur.

-Il ne sert à rien de tenter de vous dérober, jeune homme. Non seulement tu ne peux rien faire, mais en plus te ne souffriras pas. Du moins pas tout de suite…

Devant le regard noir que lui jeta Harry, le puissant lord explosa de rire, ses exclamations résonnant dans la tête d'Harry, pour s'engouffrer jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit jusqu'à son cœur.

Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr, de toute la force de son cœur et des sentiments dont il était capable. Il sentait la haine monter peu à peu en lui, couler dans ses veines, alimenter son corps.

Sans réfléchir ni calculer, il concentra toute sa volonté sur la source de son ressentiment.

Comme pour répondre à son ordre, un rayon jaillit de sa main, en direction de Voldemort. Mais malgré la force des sentiments qui l'animaient, un simple moulinet de baguette suffit à Voldemort pour parer le sort.

Alors, tout se passa très vite.

Le mage noir se détourna de lui et pointa sa baguette sur Yellowbelly.

-Tu étais pourtant prévenu. 'Dissocius !'

Le sortilège, inconnu de Harry, frappa le langue de plomb au niveau de son épaule gauche, le déstabilisant sous le choc.

Sans doute assommé par la violence du sort, il tomba, un genou à terre, et un long gémissement étouffé se fit entendre.

Ce n'est qu'en se jetant à son aide et le voyant ramasser un objet à terre, que Harry comprit ce qui s'était passé. Avec horreur, Harry découvrit l'épaule sans bras de son complice. Voldemort venait de le lui trancher !!

-Non ! Hurla Harry alors qu'on le saisissait et le soulevait du sol, le rendant incapable d'aller plus en avant.

-La prochaine fois, je viserais plus haut, et un peu plus à gauche.

Finalement, la prudence l'emporta, et de crainte de faire empirer la situation de Yellowbelly, il arrêta de se débattre.

-Vous êtes dingue, souffla-t-il.

Momentanément vaincu, Harry baissa piteusement la tête.

D'une poussée entre les omoplates, Voldemort le remmena derrière l'autel, face au coffret qu'il avait posé précautionneusement.

D'une pichenette, il l'ouvrit, révélant son contenu.

Harry avait le nez presque collé dessus, aussi eut-il tout le loisir de l'observer en détail. Incroyable qu'une telle chose, aussi insignifiante et ridiculement petite, puisse contenir une telle potentialité de puissance.

Alors qu'il regardait les entrelacements de courbes sur la surface en argent de la bague, l'objet sembla scintiller un instant.

En quelques secondes, le souvenir de l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait lui revint en mémoire. Mais le temps qu'il fixe son regard sur la source de cet étincellement, il avait disparu, lui donnant la désagréable impression d'avoir halluciné.

Est-ce qu'il y avait un lien entre le sceau et cet entrelacement de stries de poussière lumineuse ?

Même si c'était le cas, il ne voyait absolument pas ce que ça pouvait signifier, mais rien de bon, ça c'était une certitude.

Mais comment arrêter cette machine maintenant qu'elle était en route ?

Déjà, Lucius Malfoy terminait de tracer un pentagramme sur le sol, et Goyle le recouvrait d'une poussière fluide et mordorée.

Comme s'ils l'avaient fait une bonne centaine de fois auparavant, les mangemorts se disposèrent tout autour du motif magique.

-Peut être que je suis fou selon tes propres critères, mais je préfère dire brillant. Les visionnaires et autres personnes qui essayent de faire évoluer les choses, sont toujours mal jugé. Voyez Grindelwald, il s'était allié à des moldus, et pourtant Dumbledore s'était déjà opposé aux évolutions qu'il proposait. Aujourd'hui, je veux venir en aide au monde des sorciers, le purifier et le protéger, mais encore une fois Dumbledore se met en travers de la route du progrès. Ne vois tu donc pas qu'il est inutile de lutter contre l'inéluctabilité de l'enchaînement des évènements, de ton destin ?

-J'ai déjà un destin, et bien que le contenu de la prophétie ne me réjouisse pas particulièrement, je m'y suis fait. Il n'est pas question de le changer maintenant.

-Ah oui… Et quel est-il ?

-…

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, poursuivons. Une fois le transfert effectué, aucune prophétie ne fera le poids.

Voldemort fit signe à ses hommes qui finirent de se mettre en place.

Quand ce fut chose faite, ils étaient disposés en arc de cercle face à Harry et Voldemort.

Alors, une chose étrange se produisit. Harry se crut de nouveau dans l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait, observant avec ravissement des traînés de poudre multicolore venir à son encontre sans jamais l'atteindre. Malgré les circonstances, il était content de les retrouver, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami. Toutefois, il remarqua un changement, elles n'avaient plus le même effet apaisant. Rapidement, il en trouva la cause. Au lieu de confluer comme une multitude de petits ruisseaux, les poussières avançaient bien plus vite, comme attirées par une force invisible.

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, la priorité étant de trouver un moyen d'empêcher cette cérémonie de se dérouler convenablement.

Mais comment l'arrêter alors qu'il n'en savait presque rien ?!

Tant qu'il le pouvait, Harry étudia la disposition de chaque personne et de chaque chose en ce lieu, il se doutait que ça avait de l'importance, mais il abandonna en se rendant compte que ça ne servait à rien. A quoi bon puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'influencer dessus.

Les choses s'agençaient sans qu'il ait la moindre prise dessus ; encore une fois, il était impuissant, un pauvre orphelin, un nourrisson d'un an qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, mais celui ci se trouvait toujours au même endroit, et il ne risquait pas d'en bouger…

L'œil torve et apathique, il était toujours debout, le dos voûté comme sous un poids énorme, à l'endroit exacte ou Bellatrix l'avait laissé.

Yellowbelly, quand à lui, était obnubilé par son moignon de bras, contemplant son épaule vide. Heureusement, le sort avait coupé proprement le membre, Harry n'avait donc rien à craindre pour lui, mais aucune aide à espérer non plus. Si tant est qu'il ait pu un jour en espérer de sa part, ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir Harry.

Seul face une dizaine de mangemort, sans compter Voldemort qui se trouvait dans son dos, il ne restait plus qu'une seule possibilité à Harry.

Plus décidé que jamais, il attendit que le mage noir finisse de boire une potion quelconque.

-Saisis toi de ce sceau, lui ordonna-t-il une fois que ce fut fait.

-Non.

Harry s'était exprimé de son ton le plus buté.

-Comment ça ? Je crois que tu n'es pas en mesure de décider quoi que ce soit, ricana-t-il en chœur avec ses mangemorts.

Seul Draco ne riait pas, fixant Harry d'un étrange et indéchiffrable regard.

-Je serais toi, je penserais à ce pauvre sorcier qui ne rêve que d'une chose : conserver au moins un bras. Sais-tu qu'il est extrêmement compliqué de faire repousser un membre ??

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous lui feriez du mal si je ne coopérais pas, ajouta Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Il se rendait bien compte que Voldemort ne croirait pas une seconde à son baratin, et ça réponse était tellement risible qu'il se serait bien moqué lui-même de ses propos ; mais il lui fallait gagner du temps. Un espoir fou venait de naître dans le regard qu'il échangeait avec Draco, il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'en être sûr. Pouvait-il compter sur une quelconque intervention de sa part ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, confirma l'innommable sorcier, tu vas prendre ce sceau ou je te tue, et si ça ne te fais rien, je tuerais ton professeur, puis je ferais monter les prisonniers un à un et je les tuerais aussi.

Vu comme ça Harry n'avait plus trop le choix, il avait déjà la mort de son parrain sur la conscience, et à elle seule, elle pesait bien trop de poids.

Il prit quand même tout le temps que sa témérité lui permit avant de tendre une main aux ongles sales et abîmés. Il eut juste le temps de voir le visage plus tendu que jamais de Draco avant de se trouver embarqué dans un tourbillon infernal. A mesure qu'il approchait sa main du sceau, les stries de lumières s'intensifièrent plus que jamais, s'agitant en un tourbillon puissant d'apparence. Même s'il n'en sentait rien, Harry le devinait. Et à son avis, mieux valait ne pas s'aventurer plus loin…

Mais la douloureuse pression au milieu de ses deux omoplates ne lui laissait plus le choix.

Désobéissant à son instinct qui lui criait de n'en rien faire, il se saisit de l'objet et le glissa à son doigt.

Face à la puissance de la réaction qui s'en suivit, Harry se sentit ployer. La tornade qu'il avait provoquée le frappait maintenant de plein fouet. Mais ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Au lieu de fouetter la moindre parcelle de sa peau, elle semblait alimenter le moindre centimètre cube de sa personne, le remplissant d'une énergie formidable dont il sentait fourmiller le moindre tentacule dans son être. Il se sentait maintenant comme électrisé jusqu'au moindre de ses cheveux.

Ce qu'il vivait était une expérience des plus exaltante, et il dut prendre sur lui même pour revenir sur terre.

Il ne savait pas si Voldemort avait réalisé son projet, devait-il s'en vouloir d'apprécier les frissons qui le traversaient de toute part ?

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'était quelque peu habitué à ses nouvelles sensations et sa vision des choses revenait doucement à la normale, les stries de poussière se fondant en chaque chose.

Les mains toujours posées bien à plat sur l'autel, comme pour mieux soutenir le poids du changement, quelque il soit, il leva doucement les yeux, appréhendant comme jamais ce qui l'attendait.

Dans un climat d'attente, Voldemort s'était écarté d'Harry, et quand le jeune sorcier fit volte face, ce fut pour le découvrir en pleine introspection. Mais visiblement, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il espérait. Jetant un regard désespéré à ses mains, il poussa un cri de rage.

Est-ce qu'il aurait échoué ? Etait-ce possible ? Y avait-il une chance pour que l 'échéance soit remise à plus tard ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu penser quoi que ce soit d'autre, Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine d'Harry et siffla d'une voix furieuse :

-Avada Kedavra !

_Niak Niak Niak… dit l'auteur sadique en s'en allant._

_maintenant, vous avez tout ce que j'ai écrit, il n'y a plus rien d'avance, alors il va falloir attendre plus longtemps..._

_bah oui, je suis très lente à ecrir, d'autant plus que je suis étudiante et que la mauvaise période approche à grands pas... bouhouhouh... je veux pas bosser..._

_donc a la prochaine date indéterminée, mais aussi vite que possible soyez en sur!! _


	34. Nouvelle donne

_et voila le tout nouveau tout frais petit chapitre._

_merci pour les reviews!! et bonne lecture. _

****

**Chapitre 38 : Nouvelle donne.**

Harry leva les mains pour se protéger, mais c'était inutile, il le savait bien.

Des étincelles vertes avaient déjà jaillit de la baguette.

Des étincelles ?! Surprenant, inhabituel, mais joli.

Inoffensives, elles se perdirent dans l'atmosphère et disparurent, sans espoir d'accomplir la mission qui leur incombait : tuer.

Interdit, Voldemort fixa sa baguette sans dire un mot.

Maintenant doublement soulagé, Harry rit nerveusement tout en s'écartant prudemment de l'autel.

Il était toujours vivant !

S'il s'était attendu à ça !?

Echapper à la mort était une chose habituelle pour lui maintenant, mais pas d'une façon aussi étrange.

Il en venait à se poser des questions… Avait-il vraiment tant de chance que ça ?

Si on lui avait dit que l'homme dont tout le monde (ou presque) craignait le seul nom pouvait échouer à lancer un sort, il lui aurait rit au nez sans le moindre doute…

Voldemort lui non plus ne semblait plus comprendre.

Secouant sa baguette, puis jetant des sortilèges mineurs dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait toujours pas à un résultat satisfaisant.

-Essayez vous aussi ! Ordonna-t-il à ses mangemorts.

Tous s'exécutèrent, mais aucun n'obtint de résultat.

Le regard terrifiant, il s'adressa à Harry tout en vérifiant que toutes les étapes de la cérémonie avaient été respectées.

-Il faut croire que l'héritage d'Evans n'a pas suffit.

Tout à coup, il se figea, regardant un point sur le sol. Ou plus exactement un point où le pentagramme avait été effacé d'un raclement de pied.

Des résidus de poudre blanche sur sa chaussure, et le fait que l'interruption du motif se trouvait juste devant lui, rendait sans aucun doute possible Draco Malfoy responsable de cet acte de sabotage de la cérémonie.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait vu juste !

-Le trait… Draco ?!

Apparemment, le mage noir avait suivit le même raisonnement.

Confirmant son acte, Malfoy junior recula de quelques pas, rompant l'arc de cercle formé par les mangemorts.

-Tu m'aurais trahi ? Sais tu ce que ça va te coûter ? Eructa le puissant sorcier de toute la force de sa colère.

Mais ce n'était pas le maître que Draco regardait à ce moment, c'était son père.

Vert de rage, celui-ci semblait prêt à se jeter sur lui pour le rayer de la carte : plutôt ne plus avoir de fils que de subir cette infamie !

Mais étant donné les circonstances et son rang, il se contenta de s'adresser à Voldemort, la voix tremblante de fureur.

-Souhaitez vous que je m'en occupe ? Parvint-il difficilement à articuler.

A ce moment, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus rien du charismatique homme blond aux yeux bleus froids qui avait su convaincre le ministère de sa bienséance, dans le masque horrible qu'affichait alors Lucius Malfoy.

-En seriez vous seulement capable ! Rugit Voldemort, perdant pour la première fois de son attitude altière. Je ne sais pas ce que votre crétin de fils a provoqué, mais il semblerait que la magie ne se comporte pas comme les autres fois. L'interruption dure plus longtemps que prévue.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, un homme paniqué entra en trombe dans la salle, suivit d'une dizaine d'autre mangemort à peu de chose prêt dans le même état.

-Maître ! L'entrepôt est devenu visible, hurla-t-il d'une voix partant involontairement dans les aigus. Quelqu'un a dut annuler le sort.

Alors, l'organisation des mangemorts se mit en place.

Se tournant vers celui dont ils savaient que la solution à leurs problèmes viendrait, ils attendirent les ordres.

Superbe dans sa longue robe noire, malgré les contrariétés, Voldemort considéra un instant la situation, puis parla d'une voix puissante et autoritaire.

-Toi, commença-t-il en désignant l'une des rares femmes, rassemble tout de suite le maximum de personnes dans l'atrium ; qu'ils se munissent d'objets leur permettant de défendre les lieux. Fait vite, je vous rejoins dans quelques secondes, je ne souffrirais aucune erreur.

-Il en sera fait ainsi, maître.

La jeune femme s'empressa de sortir, attendant d'être hors de vue avant de courir.

-Des agents du ministère, et autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix, rodent aux alentours dernièrement ; Rodolphus, je veux que vous vous teniez prêt à procéder à une évacuation dans les plus brefs délais, tu sais ce qui est important.

A son tour, le fidèle mangemort quitta la pièce.

-Queudever… Va voir Nagini, et occupe toi d'elle. Cette idée me répugne, mais je crains que tu ne sois d'aucune autre utilité en ce moment… Vous, occupez-vous des prisonniers. Ma chère Bellatrix, tu te charges de Severus, je tiens à ce qu'il reste en bon état.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, son aura de puissance à sa suite.

Comme si le rideau venait de tomber après une représentation des plus prenante, les mangemorts se mirent tout à coup en mouvement. Chacun effectua la tâche qui lui incombait ; Bellatrix se dirigea vers Rogue, et Lucius Malfoy empoigna son fils pendant que deux mangemorts s'occupaient de Yellowbelly.

Harry eut à peine le temps de voir le mage noir disparaître avant de se tourner vers ses agresseurs.

Armés de leurs baguettes désormais inutiles et au nombre de trois, ils s'avancèrent vers lui, formant un arc de cercle infranchissable.

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de reculer inexorablement. Il n'avait jamais été caractérisé par une musculature impressionnante, et ses entraînements intensifs de quidditch ne lui suffiraient sûrement pas pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Quand il fut acculé contre le mur, il n'eut plus qu'à retrousser ses manches, et à s'apprêter à combattre. Si la magie avait disparue, il avait tout de même un avantage : il avait vu quelques films de combat moldus à la télévision, et surtout, par la force des choses, il avait apprit à se défendre contre Dudley. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Dès que les mangemorts furent suffisamment près de lui, il donna le coup de pied le plus fort qu'il puisse dans l'entre jambe de l'homme de droite. Touché au point sensible, il pâlit aussi vite qu'il s'écroula, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les mangemorts avaient été pris par surprise sur ce coup là, mais ça ne se reproduisit pas. Evitant ses coups de poing rageur du jeune homme, une main se posa finalement sur son épaule, puis une autre se saisit de sa veste. Se débattant comme un beau diable, Harry jeta ses bras dans tous les sens, et aidé de ses pieds, il parvint à se défaire de ces tenailles qui l'immobilisaient. Mais elles revenaient toujours plus nombreuses, et toujours plus avides de le maltraiter en le griffant et en le bousculant.

Après une bataille acharnée où tous les coups étaient permis, Harry se retrouva coincé par terre ; s'en était fini de lui.

Se tortillant dans tous les sens, il recherchait désespérément une échappatoire, mais les mangemorts ne lui en laissaient aucune.

Harcelé, pressé de toute part, Harry rassembla toutes ses forces pour mettre un terme à cette agression.

Venant du plus profond de son être, il sentit une boule de colère et de révolte gonfler jusqu'à éclater.

Comme pour traduire cette sensation, une bulle de lumière se forma, grossissant violemment jusqu'à envelopper Harry, puis éclata à travers la partie de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Le puissant champ de magie, car ça ne pouvait qu'être ça, traversa les mangemorts de part en part et les propulsa au loin.

Quand ils atterrirent violemment à terre, une partie de leur personne s'effrita et tomba sur le sol. Comme le sable dans un tamis, leur corps passa pour ne laisser qu'une forme blanche et lumineuse ressemblant vaguement aux hommes qu'ils étaient avant.

Ces spectres flottèrent un instant sans but, puis se rassemblèrent autour de Harry. Ils n'avaient pas une attitude menaçante à présent, mais Harry ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. En silence, ils passèrent chacun leur tour à travers leur créateur, provoquant une sensation de fraîcheur revigorante, puis ils s'envolèrent vers leurs confrères. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'ils se joignent à eux pour contribuer à sa capture, mais au lieu de cela, ils se jetèrent sur les autres mangemorts, l'attitude menaçante, comme des anges vengeurs sur leur proie, dans le but probable de les empêcher de reconstituer les éléments de la cérémonie. Immatériels, ils ne pouvaient leur faire de mal physiquement, mais ils semblaient avoir d'autres moyens, car parmi les mangemorts, c'était la débandade.

Stupéfait, Harry regarda la forme translucide de ses anciens agresseurs évoluer dans les airs.

Devant l'ampleur du sort, tant pour sa violence que pour l'étrangeté de ses effets, il resta quelques instants abasourdi.

Etait-ce lui qui avait provoqué cette transformation ? Mais comment était-ce possible, il n'y avait plus de magie ! Peut-être était-elle revenue. Mais surtout, comment avait-il réalisé une telle chose ? Il serait incapable de le refaire.

A la rechercher d'une réponse, il parcourut des yeux la scène qui se présentait à lui. Rogue, qui avait curieusement retrouvé ses esprits, se battait à coup de griffes avec une Bellatrix échevelées (non eno, ils n'ont pas fait ce que tu crois pour être dans cet état !!). Cette dernière, la baguette jetée à terre de part son inutilité, confirmait l'absence de magie. De même que tous les mangemorts qui s'obstinaient à secouer leur instrument indispensable maintenant devenu obsolète.

Donc… Donc quoi ? Il pouvait faire de la magie et pas les autres ?? et alors ?

Alors il fallait qu'il tente sa chance.

Il n'avait pas su maîtriser ce sortilège, mais il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose pour se sentir capable de le faire : sa baguette.

Sans elle, il se sentait tout nu.

Tant qu'il le pouvait, il se concentra sur sa vision et l'appela avec la même conviction qu'il avait mise pour appeler son éclair de feu lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Accio baguette, murmura-t-il.

Et comme par magie, elle apparut devant lui, flottant tranquillement dans les airs en attendant qu'il s'en saisisse. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, trop content qu'il était de la revoir pour se formaliser de quelques petites étrangetés supplémentaires.

Savourant les retrouvailles, il la saisit délicatement du bout des doigts, reconnaissant avec bonheur la moindre de ses fibres. Presque six ans de cohabitation continuelle, ça créé des liens, et cette semaine ne lui avait paru que trop longue.

Finalement, il la prit plus fermement, et même s'il se trouvait un peu maladroit, son contact lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs, et aussi les réflexes qui vont avec. Les réflexes de survie.

Des lumières crépitant au fond du regard, il redressa la tête.

Malgré l'action des spectres, un homme sortit prestement de la salle, à la suite des Malfoy père et fils ; et cinq mangemorts avançaient, aussi dangereusement qu'avec précaution, sur Harry sous les ordres de McNair.

Sur de lui et de sa maîtrise - situation maintes fois répétée entre le ministère et la salle sur demande- il pointa sa baguettes sur eux.

-Expelliarmus !

Sous la puissance du sort, les mangemorts fusèrent au loin, et sa baguette, nouvellement retrouvée, vola en éclat alors qu'un bouquet de baguette fleurissait dans sa main gauche.

Projetées à toute vitesse, les échardes de bois sautèrent comme des pics acérés dans tous les sens. Prestement, il en évita une qui visait son épaule, mais il ne put éviter celle qui lui érafla le coin de la paupière droite.

Encore une fois très surpris, il regarda avec étonnement les mangemorts assommés, à terre. Puis il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. L'une était remplie de baguette, et l'autre était vide et blessée par l'explosion de sa baguette.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ?! Pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait se retournait contre lui ?

Faisant très rapidement le deuil de sa baguette, Harry chercha des yeux ses deux complices d'évasion. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Rogue disparaître par la porte située à l'autre bout de la pièce. Très belle compétition à suivre avec cette gazelle de Bellatrix !!

Sans penser ni une ni deux, il se saisi de Yellowbelly, et de son bras qui vint se ressouder à son épaule dans un crépitement pour ne reformer qu'un avec son propriétaire.

La porte était devant lui. Guidé par son instinct, Harry appuya sur la poignée, sortit, et…

Il se retrouva dans l'obscurité.

L'inconnue totale. Le silence entrecoupé des halètements de Yellowbelly.

La porte s'était refermée derrière eux, les isolant momentanément du danger.

Comme pour apporter une réponse, l'aube sembla se lever, l'air s'éclairant comme sous le coup d'une lumière diffuse.

Le couloir menait à trois portes.

Une à droite, une à gauche, et la dernière en face.

Quelle réponse ! Elle lui apportait plus de question encor.

Trois portes !! Mais laquelle choisir ?

Et surtout où était-il et que lui arrivait-il ? Parce qu'il avait encor le sentiment d'être le responsable de « la lumière » tendance levée du soleil qui les éclairait.

S'en était trop pour Harry. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait, ni où aller.

Dans ces conditions, comment faire un choix ?

Et toutes ces manifestations de magie qui se produisaient n'arrangeaient rien à sa clarté d'esprit.

-Ils vont nous tuer, ils vont nous tuer, ils vont nous tuer, ne cessait de répéter inlassablement Yellowbelly, il faut que tu nous sorte de là, tu as la magie, tu as recollé mon bras, il faut que tu…

-Que quoi ?! S'emporta Harry.

Depuis le début, cet incapable était un véritable poids mort à traîner, et il réclamait que lui, un gamin de 15 ans fasse tout ? Dirige leur escapade, les sauve, et puis quoi encor ?

-Les fils de lumière, ils sont entrés en toi, tu as … Tu as le pouvoir !

La voix du langue de plomb révélait son état proche de l'hystérie, mais ce qu'il disait avait du sens.

Machinalement, autant pour s'en débarrasser que pour occuper Yellowbelly qui tenait maintenant des propos saccadés et à la limite de la cohérence, Harry lui remit sa poignée de baguettes.

'Pouvoir où pas, il faut que tu trouves la sortie…'

Pour rejoindre Rogue, aller à gauche semblait la meilleure solution. Mais pour éviter les mangemorts, et surtout Voldemort, il valait mieux aller tout droit.

Alors que cet affreux dilemme se posait à lui, son regard se posa sur Yellowbelly. Le sourire aux lèvres, il avait choisi une baguette et la tenait avec référence dans sa main.

Au lieu de se décourager en voyant qu'elle ne lui servait à rien, l'homme se tourna vers Harry et l'empoigna par les épaules.

Secoué comme un pommier, il entendit vaguement le langue de plomb lui crier :

-Donne moi, donne moi !!!

-Mais… Donner… Quoi… ?

-La magie, la magie, la magie !!!!!!!!

-Je vous promets que si je le pouvais, je vous en céderais.

Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi sincère, mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

A ces mots, la baguette, que le sorcier tenait toujours dans la main, vomit quelques étincelles sous le nez de Harry.

Cette fois-ci, la coïncidence était trop flagrante, et le jeune sorcier commençait à mettre bout à bout de nombreux éléments, et maintenant, une chose était sur : il maîtrisait la magie, et ce pouvoir avait un rapport avec la cérémonie.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire avancer plus loin son raisonnement.

Sous le coup d'une montée incroyable de courage (ou de folie…) lié à ses retrouvailles avec une baguette fonctionnelle, Yellowbelly ouvrit la porte d'en face d'un alohomora bien placé, et fonça droit devant.

-Eh ! Doucement, tenta de le ralentir Harry.

Mais rien à faire. Quand il ne tremblait pas, l'homme était rapide !!

Courant à sa suite, Harry traversa une première pièce totalement vie, puis une seconde meublée d'un simple lit et d'une commode. Arrivé là, il s'arrêta pour prendre le temps d'écouter.

Il avait perdu de vue son acolyte, et deux choix s'offraient à lui.

Mais aucun bruit ne vint l'aider. C'était le silence complet.

Il fallait vraiment que cet endroit soit immense pour qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve de la présence du moindre être vivant.

Que ce soit rassurant ou pas, le fait était qu'il se trouvait seul.

Toujours suivant son instinct, Harry choisit la porte sur sa gauche.

Elle donnait sur un long couloir qui menait à plusieurs portes.

Définitivement, il avait perdu son seul allié.

Avec prudence, il s'avança dans le couloir avec pour objectif de le suivre jusqu'au bout. Après tout, il est bien connu qu'un couloir mène toujours à la sortie ! Non ?

Et de toute façon, puisqu'il était seul, il fallait avancer.

C'était quand même étrange tout ce silence, où étaient-ils tous ?

Alerté par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, il se figea au milieu du couloir, puis sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se jeta sur une porte à sa droite et se réfugia derrière.

Le cœur battant, il écouta un instant.

Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre, mais ils étaient encor trop lointains pour l'inquiéter plus que ça.

Soulagé, il parcouru la pièce où il se trouvait d'un coup d'œil circulaire.

C'était encor une chambre.

Il se trouvait dans un palace ou quoi ?

Un bruit plus fort que les autres le fit sursauter.

Il pouvait se tromper, mais on aurait dit un claquement d'arme à feu.

D'autres suivirent, se rapprochant petit à petit.

Une vision effrayante s'imposa aux yeux de Harry : les mangemorts avaient trouvé des armes à feu, et ils le cherchaient ! Il fallait qu'il se cache.

Mais avant…

Il se tourna vers la porte, et tendit sa main dans sa direction.

-Alohomora !

La serrure étincela quelques instant, et quand tout revint à la normal, la porte était verrouillée.

L'idée lui effleura l'esprit de tenter de consolider la structure de la porte, magiquement ou à l'aide du gros canapé qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, mais il ne se sentait la force ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre de ces solutions.

Tout à coup épuisé, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'effondra à l'abri derrière lui.

Dopé par l'excitation et le danger, il n'avait pas prit le temps d'écouter son corps, et maintenant qu'il pouvait souffler un peu, celui-ci se rappela à lui.

Meurtri, égratigné, rompu de toute part, il laissa avec soulagement et douleur à la fois son corps se détendre, étendu à même le sol.

Quand se fut fait, la douleur physique laissa place à une sorte de fourmillement.

En pleine introspection, Harry suivit son cheminement à travers la moindre parcelle de son corps.

A la fois réconfortant et vitalisant, il le ravigota un peu. Mais plus que ça, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une sensation interne et régulière. Elle fluctuait telle une onde qui le traverserait de toutes parts. Lentement, elle s'amplifia, courant maintenant dans les veines du jeune homme qui assistait impuissant à ce phénomène.

Fermant les yeux, il s'abandonna totalement au flux qui l'emportait.

De nouveau, il se retrouva à flotter parmi une nuée d'étoiles. Toutes convergeaient vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien. La douleur physique avait disparut, les soucis aussi. Il ne restait que le bonheur d'être là.

Mais ce n'était pas sa place, rester comme ça n'avait pas de sens. Il ne pouvait pas rester à contempler ces lumières entrer en lui.

S'arrachant difficilement à cet étrange rêve éveillé, Harry revint à la réalité, redécouvrant presque avec étonnement le dossier du canapé au dessus de lui, et le mur.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité rassurante, il se concentra sur ses sens.

L'agitation régnait toujours non loin de sa cachette, mais elle ne s'était pas beaucoup rapprochée.

Se forçant à faire le point, il se tourna un peu sur le côté pour surveiller la lumière sous la porte

S'il parvenait à se concentrer un peu, il pourrait peut-être sortir pour de bon…

Poudlard…

Il donnerait tout pour y retourner.

Comme un signe, une petite fleur poussa sous son nez.

L'insolente ! Elle aurait put se mettre un peu plus loin tout de même !

Chatouillé au point sensible, Harry éternua sans retenue.

Effrayé à l'idée d'avoir attiré l'attention, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'obscurité. Tout à coup, de l'herbe vint rejoindre la petite fleur. Ça, pour être caché, il l'était, mais pas la prairie derrière le canapé !!

Alors qu'il contemplait sa création involontaire, le déclic caractéristique d'une porte qu'on tente d'ouvrir brisa le silence relatif de la pièce. Des coups sourds suivirent, puis des grattements.

La personne était bien décidée à entrer et Harry n'avait réfléchi à rien ! Sans même que l'adrénaline n'ait le temps de monter, le décor changea, et Harry se retrouva dans une autre pièce. Elle lui était familière, et même plus que ça !


	35. Apprentissage du pouvoir

_Merci pour vos review!! elles me font on ne peut plus plaisir et me poussent chaque fois à essayer de faire mieux. j'espere en etre digne encore une fois s'incline bien bas et laisse la place aux rar_

_Thealie: bonne question! tellement que je donne la réponse dès les permières lignes de ce chapitre!! lol_

_ Delphine: c'est vrai que Harry est chanceux... faut dire que depuis qu'il est né, il a plutot le cul bordé de nouille! (dslé, j'adore cette expression meme si elle n'est pas des plus délicates) exepté le fait que tout le monde meurt autour de lui... mais c un détail. sache qu'a la suite d'une longue et très dououreuse thérapie, draco sera a meme te t'expliquer lui mmee les raisons de son acte. merci d'etre toujours au rdv!_

_Satya: mais ligoté la, baillonnez la et enfermé la dans un placard!! _

_Charlie Black: 3: la voici!_

_Kyras01: j'ai deja lu ta fic depuis une semaine je crois... il y a un chapitre que je n'ai pas du lire. dslé, g pas eu le temps de mettre une review, mais promit, des que je rentre de la biblio, j'y vais!_

_Mélanie: oui, a bientot j'esp!_

_audery la mangemorte supreme qui abandonne lachement ses troupes: tout es t dit... _

**Chapitre 39 : Apprentissage du pouvoir.**

Du rouge et or partout, la vive lumière du soleil, l'odeur de feu magique incrustée dans les murs…

Il se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors !

Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici…

J'ai transplané ?!

Mais non voyons, on ne transplane pas à Poudlard.

Et pourtant, tu es là…

A croire qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises !

Trop content de se retrouver en territoire connu, il mit sa main en visière et parcourut la salle du regard.

Mais comme ses oreilles l'en avaient déjà informées, il n'y avait personne.

Comme un jeune chien fou, il courut de toute la vitesse de ses jambes vers son dortoir.

Il était vide, et les autres aussi.

C'était bien sa veine…

Après une semaine d'enfermement dans les cachots de Voldemort, il revenait à Poudlard à l'heure du repas ! Dans sa hâte de retrouver ses amis, sa famille, Harry se jeta dans les escaliers, et les dévala aussi vite que possible.

Merlin soit loué, les habitudes se retrouvent vite ! Sans ça, il aurait sans nul doute fini à plat ventre par terre.

Après avoir trébuché sur un tapis et évité de justesse de s'écraser contre la porte de la grosse dame, un doute l'assaillit.

Ne commettait-il pas une erreur ?

En son absence, Rogue et Yellowbelly avaient tout le temps de se faire tuer… il ne pouvait en aucun cas les laisser seuls sans magie dans l'antre des mangemorts.

Alors qu'il hésitait cruellement sur la conduite à suivre, un toc discret retentit tout près de son oreille.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la grosse dame ?!

C'était pourtant une chose qui n'arrivait jamais.

A bien y réfléchir, il était aussi impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, et encore plus sans permis de transplanage… Et il était tout autant impossible de transformer des mangemorts en ange vengeur, ainsi que de faire apparaître sa baguette puis de la faire exploser.

La liste était déjà longue, donc au point où il en était, pourquoi s'étonner ?

-A la tienne ! Dit une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte toujours fermée.

Luna… ?

A la fois heureux de la retrouver, et plus que jamais étonné, il ouvrit la porte.

Egale à elle-même, elle détourna calmement son regard de la grosse dame, figée, un verre d'eau à la main, et sourit à Harry.

-Bonjour.

-Euh…

Sans lui laisser le temps de formuler une question, ce qui était chose impossible étant donné le foule d'interrogation qui se bousculait au portillon, la demoiselle Lovegood franchit le pas de la porte et se mit à regarder partout.

-C'est sympa ici. Je n'étais jamais venue. Mais je préfère quand même notre déco, le bleu est une couleur plus apaisante que le rouge.

-Luna…

-Oui, Harry ?

-Il n'y a vraiment rien qui t'étonne ?

-Bien sur que si, comme tout le monde. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je veux dire… Tu n'es pas étonnée de me rencontrer dans la salle commune ?

-Bah non, je t'attendais. Ce n'est quand même pas pour rien que je frappais ce pauvre tableau à l'entrée !

-Tu m'attendais... Mais pourquoi ?!

Décidément, le mot pourquoi revenait souvent…

Mais il fallait s'exprimer clairement nom d'un scrouts à pétard !

-Parce que le professeur Dumbledore me l'a demandé. Ron aurait du rester à ma place, mais il est finalement parti à Paris avec les autres.

-A Paris ?! Au risque de me répéter : Pourquoi ?

Trop impatient pour attendre la réponse, Harry balaya sa question d'un geste de la main avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

-En fait, je chercherais à comprendre plus tard. Ecoute, il faut que je retourne d'où je viens, Rogue y est encore, Malfoy aussi. Ils sont en danger !

Luna rigola moqueusement à ces quelques mots :

-Ils m'avaient tous prévenu que tu dirais ça.

-Mais comment… oh ! Peu importe, tu saurais faire un portoloin ?

-Doublement non, mais toi oui.

N'ayant intégré que le non, Harry l'agrippa par l'épaule.

-il faut qu'on trouve Remus, Fol'œil ou quelqu'un. Tu sais où ils sont ?

-Tous partis.

Pendant que Harry s'arrachait les cheveux, Luna fronça les sourcils, puis lui tendit un livre qui traînait sur un fauteuil.

-En fait, je connais la formule pour transformer un objet en portoloin, tu n'as qu'à le faire. Il faut que tu prononces « portorum locus » suivi de l'heure à laquelle tu veux qu'il parte en pensant au lieu de destination. Je pourrais revenir ici ? J'aimerais bien voir la tapisserie du Griffon quand elle est ensorcelée.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Je ne vais pas rester seule ici, ce château est devenu bien trop ennuyeux.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur le livre et le régla pour partir dans 15 secondes.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la jeune fille posa la main dessus et fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

Interloqué, Harry lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait Loufoca, mais durant ces deux années il avait apprit à la connaître, et quelque soit la raison qui se cachait derrière son sourire, elle était bien réelle.

Mais il était trop tard pour poser la question qui le titillait : le portoloin s'activa.

Tiré par l'habituel crochet qui s'arrimait au niveau de l'estomac, ils disparurent de la salle commune pour atterrir tant bien que mal. Comme souvent, Harry se retrouva à genou, se remettant difficilement du trajet.

Ils apparurent sur la prairie qu'Harry venait de laisser, mais au lieu de se trouver nez à nez avec une pâquerette, les moustaches d'un lion peu commode lui chatouillèrent à leurs tours les narines.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAATCHA !!!!!

Sous le choc de la rencontre (ou peut être des postillons), le félin et le jeune homme reculèrent vivement.

Ce dernier se rendit à peine compte qu'il écrasait à moitié les pieds de Luna ; puis voyant que le fauve était lui aussi capable d'avoir peur et qu'une sorte de lueur apaisante en émanait, Harry articula :

-Euh… Bonjour… ?

Il fut tout de même soulagé de voir qu'un mur de protection magique venait de se former, empêchant l'animal à l'allure peu avenante de s'approcher.

Plutôt que d'être dépité comme il se doit, l'animal roux et moucheté s'assit et fit une chose… surnaturelle.

Il éclata de rire.

Si tant est qu'un lynx en soit capable ! Mais c'était vraiment l'impression qu'il donnait.

Rapidement imité par Luna, l'hilarité semblait à son comble, au plus grand désarroi de Harry qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de comique dans la situation ?

Ses moustaches frisées ? Vu la taille de ses crocs, non.

Son allure dégingandée ? Et ses griffes, tu les as vu ?

Décidément, Harry n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de rire.

Quoique… cette lueur dans les yeux du fauve ne lui était pas inconnue… Une pointe de crétinerie mêlée à de la malice, deux caractéristiques humaines.

Aussi ne fut-il presque pas étonné quand l'animal se redressa et se transforma en homme.

Quand celui-ci le regarda en souriant chaleureusement, il fut tout de même surpris de reconnaître Ron.

Alors qu'Harry le regardait encore suspicieusement, toujours à genou après son atterrissage non contrôlé, Luna s'avança sans hésiter vers l'animorphe.

-C'est bien l'endroit, lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde avant de lui gratouiller le sommet du crâne en lui demandant s'il ronronnait parfois.

Ron acquiesça et se retourna vers Harry en balayant d'un geste la main de Luna.

-Tout s'est passé comme tu as dit. Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

-Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !

Ron éclata de rire.

-ça, je veux bien le croire, tu aurais vu ta tête !

-Vas-y ! Moque toi bien de moi ? Mais un peu de complaisance ne me ferait pas de mal, je suis un pauvre prisonnier après tout… ronchonna-t-il en se levant.

Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, à peine redressé, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir ! Tu sais qu'on s'est fait un sang d'encre, on croyait ne jamais te revoir…

Répondant à son étreinte, Harry savoura un instant les retrouvailles.

Que s'était bon de le revoir.

-Moi aussi, et tu peux me croire quand je dis que j'aurais préféré ne pas vous quitter !

-On dirait que tu t'en sors plutôt bien, on t'a retrouvé après tout !

Harry émit un grognement significatif.

-Merci bien, mais je te signale qu'il y a une minute, j'étais dans notre salle commune, et je reviens pour vous aider !

-Dis tout de suite qu'on a rassemblé un commando de quarante moldus et de membres de l'ordre du phénix pour rien ?!

-Bah oui. Je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation depuis le début.

-Ah oui ?!

-Depuis le musée du Louvre.

Deux accents circonflexes roux en guise de sourcils, Ron haussa les épaules.

Enthousiasmée au plus haut point par le spectacle de mauvaise foi auquel elle assistait, Luna éclata de rire. Secouée de hoquets, elle articula difficilement.

-Ce que vous êtes drôles ! Risquant votre vie dans le quartier général des mangemorts, vous trouvez le moyen de raconter n'importe quoi !

Dans un bel ensemble, les deux compères arrêtèrent leur échange passionnant et se tournèrent vers elle.

-Elle a raison, avoua Harry.

-Surtout qu'il y a beaucoup de dangers dans le coin.

-ça grouille de mangemorts, rappela Luna.

Acquiesçant à ces mots, Harry vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

-Mais on n'est pas encore sorti, rappela Luna.

Acquiesçant à ces mots qu'ils pouvaient comprendre, Harry vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Il restait tout de même les sens en alerte. Même s'il était soulagé de revoir son ami, il n'oubliait pas où ils se trouvaient.

-Juste une question, les arrêta-t-il avant qu'ils ne sortent du refuge momentané offert par cette pièce, comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ?

D'un air de ministre, Ron bomba le torse et sourit très fier de lui.

-Nous sommes en mission pour l'ordre du Phénix, déclara-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

-Ta mère t'a laissé faire !? S'exclama Harry.

-Eh ! S'offusqua le rouquin, sache que je sais me faire entendre quand la cause est importante.

-On s'entend toujours, il suffit de ne pas être du même avis. Ainsi, point de soucis ! Scanda Luna.

-Hu ? Mais bon, il faut avouer qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté si les circonstances étaient différentes…

-Pourrais-tu être plus précis ? Grogna Harry qui sentait sa mauvaise humeur prendre le pas sur la curiosité.

-De une, tu as du remarquer qu'en l'absence de magie, je conserve un avantage conséquent !

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer au souvenir des moustaches d'un fauve à l'haleine de mastikavie, et à ce propos, il avait une question à poser.

-Un avantage terrifiant je dirais. Mais comment ça se fait ? La transformation nécessite pourtant de la magie…

-Luna t'expliquera ça mieux…

-Il a de l'ocre en plus du rouge.

-Merci Luna, je comprends vachement mieux maintenant !

-D'après ce que j'ai compris des explications de McGonagall, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de ma nature et non pas d'un acte magique.

-J'ai toujours su que tu avais un côté bestial.

-Merci.

L'air dépassé par la bêtise de son ami, Ron secoua la tête en signe de dépit et ramena la conversation dans le droit chemin.

-Et de deux, poursuivit l'animorphe, la plus part des membres de l'ordre sont coincés à l'autre bout du monde en l'absence de magie, et de trois, tu comprendras mieux en voyant les troupes qui accompagnent Fol'oeil. D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être qu'on se dépêche de le rejoindre ; il y a dix minutes, il m'a dit de le rejoindre dans cinq minutes… Et quand tu verras dans quel état il est, tu comprendras mieux pourquoi je ne souhaite pas trop le faire attendre…

-Fol'œil ? Maugrey ?

-Avec toutes les questions qui te tarabustent, tu trouves encore le moyen d'en poser des complètements stupides ?!

C'est un Alastor Maugrey plus bourru et parano que jamais qu'ils retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

Accompagné d'une escouade de dix hommes armés et tout de vert vêtu, il tenait en respect un groupe de mangemorts plus morts que vifs.

Son œil magique roulant inutilement dans son orbite, il vociférait à propos de la grossièreté des militaires et du barbarisme de leurs méthodes.

A l'entrée des trois jeunes gens, il s'interrompit et détailla Harry en silence.

-T'es entier, aucun changement, t'as ta baguette ? Lui demanda-t-il sans plus de cérémonie. Il parait que c'est toi qu'il faut remercier si je dois supporter l'incompétence de cette bande de dégénérés amoureux de verdure…

Il émit un grognement et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Harry.

-content de te retrouver.

Détournant les yeux des revolvers, le jeune homme hocha la tête.

Les mangemorts étaient vraiment en piteux état… les trois-quarts d'entre eux serrant leurs mains sur une blessure par balle, ou pire, mort. Probablement avaient-ils mis le temps avant de comprendre l'utilité de ces étranges choses noires et tordues…

Sous les ordres aboyés par un homme sec arborant une mince moustache juste au dessus de la lèvre supérieure, les militaires attachèrent leurs prisonniers à l'aide de menottes. Ensuite, dans un étrange ballet silencieux, ils se disposèrent de façon à occuper toute la salle, protégeant les issues et surveillant étroitement les prisonniers.

Visiblement, le vénérable auror aurait donné son œil magique pour pouvoir jeter un sort !

Les lèvres serrées, il semblait bouillir de colère, et Harry eut du mal à soutenir son regard flamboyant quand il s'adressa à lui.

-Ecoute moi bien, Harry, lui dit le redoutable auror en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents aux moldus pour ne rien perdre de leurs mouvements. Je vais charger deux de ces … moldus de s'occuper de vous trois, je veux que vous les suiviez sans rechigner et que vous alliez vous mettre à l'abri. J'aurais préféré m'en charger, mais la sortie n'est pas loin, et ces incapables auraient largement le temps de tout faire sauter !

-Mais Maman a… tenta de répliquer Ron.

-Accepté que tu viennes pour aider Harry à sortir de là, point barre, compléta l'auror en le fixant de son oeil valide.

-Hermione et les autres…

-Weasley ! Ceci est ta nouvelle mission : tu doit montrer le chemin à Harry et faire qu'il soit en sécurité.

Vaincu, Ron fit une grimace de dépit et haussa les épaules. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de la sorte. Il n'était pas revenu pour rien !

-je refuse de vous laisser, je peux me défendre, et…

-Je sais Harry, mais nous ne menons pas cette attaque pour que tu redisparaisses.

-Mais je…

-Harry ! Pour une fois, écoute ce qu'on te dit. Sortir d'ici sera déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Hypnotisé par l'œil plus du tout magique de son interlocuteur, Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, et alors qu'il allait le faire, Maugrey pivota vivement et se mit à hurler sur le petit moustachu qui semblait vouloir profiter de l'inattention de l'auror pour s'échapper avec son équipe.

-mais où est-ce que vous allez !? Je ne vous ai rien dit que je sache ! Attendez un peu. Vous êtes sous mes ordres, c'était pourtant clair non ?

-Monsieur, sachez que nous connaissons notre boulot, et que nous n'avons nullement besoin…, tenta de s'imposer le militaire.

-Oui, bien sur, mais si la magie revient, vous aurez l'air malin quand un mangemorts vous lancera un avada kedavra ! Avec votre bout de chépakoi noir, vous ferez pas le poids face à une bonne baguette magique…

A ces derniers mots, le gradé aux allures de dictateur ricana, soutenu par ses hommes.

-Mais bien sur, j'aimerais bien voir ça. Et bientôt, vous allez sortir votre chapeau pointu et votre balai !

Jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'auror, il lui tourna le dos pour partir. D'un signe de main, il indiqua à ses hommes de se répartir pour poursuivre l'assaut.

-O'Brian ! rugit Maugrey.

-Sergent O'Brian, le corrigea l'interpellé.

-Alastor, enchanté.

-Alastor ?

-Et alors ? Vous croyez que Sergent c'est mieux comme prénom ?!

Les militaires échangèrent un regard goguenard. Cet homme n'était pas seulement excentrique avec sa longue robe et ses manières plus qu'étranges, il était complètement fou !

-Même si vous ne croyez pas en mes méthodes, vous avez une mission à accomplir…

-Appréhender toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans ce bâtiment, et sécuriser le périmètre, récita le sergent.

-il est aussi de votre devoir de veiller à la sécurité des prisonniers, et donc de vous assurer que cet enfant (d'une signe de tête il désigna Harry) sorte sain et sauf de ce bâtiment. D'autre part, dois-je vous rappeler que votre ministre vous a mis sous mes ordres ? Si vous continuez dans cette voie, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en référer à vos supérieurs.

Son ton était sec et sans appel.

Le sergent O'Brian jaugea un instant cet homme au visage couvert de cicatrice et à la démarche bancale. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Même s'il le prenait pour un fou à parler de magie et à la menacer d'abracadabra, il avait reçu des ordres.

Et on ne désobéit pas directement aux ordres.

Le plus important était que le ministre croyait leurs histoires rocambolesques.

De mauvaise grâce, il désigna deux de ses hommes, et leur indiqua leurs nouveaux objectifs.

-Suivez les, leur indiqua Maugrey d'un ton bourru, et ne vous arrêtez que quand vous serrez avec Dumbledore. Luna, je compte sur toi pour les raisonner si ils râlent.

Poussé par la jambe en bois de l'auror, Harry accompagna ses deux amis, entouré de deux militaires qui paraissaient fortement déçus de ne pas participer à la suite des réjouissances.

Dans un concert de bruits d'armes à feu qu'on charge, ils se mirent en route.

Prudemment, ils s'avancèrent dans les couloirs et à travers des salles, seul Ron semblait savoir où il allait, anticipant parfois la direction à prendre.

D'après les détonations qui crépitaient au loin, ils quittaient un lieu d'affrontement pour s'approcher d'un autre.

Une bataille faisait rage, signe que les mangemorts opposaient une résistance farouche à l'avancée de la libération des prisonniers orchestrée par l'ordre du phénix.

Alors que le son d'une course poursuite grandissait dans leur direction, Luna poussa un cri étouffé et tourna les talons. En quelques secondes elle eut disparu après avoir annoncé qu'il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Maugrey.

Désemparés par le cours des évènements, les deux moldus se concertèrent du regard, et l'un deux se lança finalement à la suite de la jeune fille.

Le second se posta près de la porte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir.

Suivant un protocole maintes fois répété, il écouta un instant les bruits pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne les attendait.

Avec un air de conspirateur, Ron se pencha vers Harry.

- Tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour nous débarrasser de ce moldu ? lui souffla-t-il.

Pris de cour par cette demande, Harry le fixa un instant sans comprendre avant de se rappeler qu'il avait… quelque capacité.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas que ça à faire de suivre ce militaire psychopathe des armes, Yellowbelly devait toujours traîner quelque part dans le bâtiment, sans compter Rogue qui courrait peut–être encore son marathon contre Bellatrix Lestrange…

Mais une chose l'inquiétait. Jusqu'à maintenant, les sorts qu'il avait lancés avaient tous plutôt mal tournés pour ses victimes.

N'était-ce pas un peu risqué de tenter une telle chose ?

Devant le regard suppliant de son ami, Harry acquiesça et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

La magie tourbillonnait toujours en lui, prête à bondir au moindre appel.

Un simple stupéfix ne présentait aucun risque après tout, et il les débarrasserait de ce gêneur. Mais il le laisserait aussi incapable de se défendre face à des personnes males intentionnées…

Sauf s'il le désillusionnait.

Si seulement il pouvait lui suggérer tout simplement d'aller rejoindre ses confrères…

Le poing levé, le militaire entrouvrit doucement la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Interrogea Ron.

-Je crois qu'il nous dit d'attendre… expliqua Harry.

D'un autre geste de la main, l'homme leur fit signe de la mettre en veilleuse pendant qu'il glissait la tête par l'ouverture et inspectait le couloir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a l'ahuri ? Répliqua Ron ne comprenant toujours pas le sens de ce langage des signes.

Sans que Harry n'ait le temps de lui répondre, le militaire se tourna vers l'adolescent, la mâchoire crispée à en faire frémir un dragon, à grandes enjambées, il vint se placer à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Ecoutez moi bien vous deux, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, l'œil agité de spasmes. Déjà que je rate une occasion de pratiquer avec le reste de l'équipe, si en plus vous me cassez les couilles, ordres ou pas, je vous promets que je vous fourre le canon de mon arme dans…

…

Plus rien, seul le silence salvateur et le vide apaisant là où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Puisqu'il tenait tend à les rejoindre, Harry l'avait envoyé faire un tour du côté du sergent O'Brian.

Un sortilège d'expulsion couplé à la simple envie de le voir se volatiliser avait suffit.

Ron suivit des yeux la traînée verte laissée par le militaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue vers sa destination, puis il tourna un visage admiratif vers Harry.

-Ben mon vieux, je m'attendais pas à ça ! Tu lui as fait quoi ?

-Si j'en crois la façon dont ce pouvoir fonctionne, normalement rien de méchant ! Juste ce qu'il souhaitait.

Alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour poser une autre question, une porte claqua bruyamment, puis de pas de course se firent entendre.

Restés tous les deux, Ron et Harry se préparèrent à la confrontation avec les personnes qui accouraient.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une sorte de cuisine, ou plutôt dans une pièce meublée d'une grande table et d'un comptoir recouvert d'assiettes et de couverts en tout genre.

Ron se transforma en lynx, prêt à attaquer, pendant que Harry se saisissait d'une poêle .

Bah bravo, se dit-il, tu as l'air malin avec ça…

Heureusement que tu peux lancer des sorts aussi !

Alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à se débarrasser de cet ustensile ridicule, les pas se rapprochèrent de façon critique, et une ombre aux cheveux blonds presque blancs passa sans s'arrêter dans le couloir.

-Lucius Malfoy… Grinça Harry alors que Ron crachait, à défaut de jurer, à ses côtés.

Mais il n'était pas seul !

Draco le suivait.

Puis un auror que Harry connaissait sous le nom d'Emilie Vance.

Ainsi qu'un militaire.

Et finalement, le visage déformé par la haine…

-Hermione !

A son exclamation, elle ralentit à peine et poursuivit sa course effrénée.

A sa vue, Ron émit un feulement qui en aurait terrorisé plus d'un et se jeta à sa suite.

Tout ce petit monde formait une jolie farandole, et Harry eut juste le temps de crier :

-Draco est gentil !!

Avant que son ami animorphe ne disparaisse au bout du couloir.

Il n'y avait probablement pas de phrase plus stupide, mais il n'avait pas le temps de chercher mieux, ni de se lancer à sa poursuite à son tour.

Ils sauraient bien se débrouiller, à six contre un.

Et il avait un étrange pressentiment, il fallait qu'il aille vers la droite, dans la direction opposée.

Toujours muni de sa poêle, il poussa une porte, ou plutôt un simple panneau de bois. Des voix qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues venaient de cette direction ;

un mouvement de cheveux noirs attira son attention.

Léa.

Mais elle n'était pas seule.

Par l'interstice d'une lourde porte de métal, il pouvait aussi apercevoir Martin, tous deux se trouvant en mauvaise posture face à Grabbe et Goyle juniors.

A leurs pieds, Tonks gisait, inanimée.

Sans magie, le danger n'était pas immédiat, et bien que Grabbe et Goyle soient devenus de véritables montagnes vivantes durant cette année, Harry eut une idée : il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu à leur dépend, ce serait sa vengeance pour cette semaine horrible qu'il venait de passer.

Tout d'abord, il fallait sécuriser les lieux : il jeta un sortilège de verrouillage sur tous les accès qu'il voyait. Ensuite, il avait une expérience à tenter.

Voyant la baguette de Léa dépasser de sa poche arrière, il se concentra dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette des gerbes d'étincelles.

Donc, il pouvait vraiment céder de la magie quand il le souhaitait…

Intéressant !

Plus facilement cette fois-ci, Harry réitéra l'expérience sur Martin.

Il ne fut pas le seul à remarquer l'activité magique de sa baguette.

Détournant les yeux de ses agresseurs, Léa la regarda, l'hésitation se lisait sur son visage.

Qu'elle l'ait vu était une bonne chose, ils pourraient peut-être s'amuser un peu ensemble…

Restant encore dans l'ombre, Harry calma les battements de son cœur et inspira profondément.

Pour la seconde étape, la concentration serait utile, mais ne suffirait sûrement pas.

Dissimulé aux yeux de Grabbe et Goyle, il s'imagina espion, félin furtif qui se cache pour mieux surprendre.

Les yeux fermés, et les sens aux aguets, il laissa jouer son imagination. Il pensa aux lentes ondulations des muscles puissants sous un poil soyeux et lustré, à la sensation que devait procurer une telle puissance physique. Alors qu'il s'imaginait avancer d'un pas léger et feutré, il se sentit tiré vers le bas par la métamorphose, les membres tiraillés de toutes parts.

Aussi furtif qu'un félin, il devint panthère.

Heureux d'avoir réussit sa transformation pour la première fois, Harry s'ébroua puis fit quelques pas hésitant.

Mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter de ce point de vue !

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi stable, aussi assuré dans sa démarche. De même, tout lui semblait plus précis, il n'avait jamais vu avec autant de précision tout ce qui l'entourait, et pourtant il était dans la pénombre.

Cache ta joie, ou tu risques de ronronner…

Maintenant qu'il était transformé, il pouvait passer à la mise en pratique de son plan.

Il était temps, Léa et Martin étaient dangereusement acculés contre un mur, reculant avec prudence face aux deux colosses sans cervelle.

Et même s'il voulait jouer un peu, en aucun cas il ne fallait que ce soit au détriment de ses amis !

D'un coup de tête, Harry poussa la porte et l'ouvrit complètement ; de son pas de prédateur, il entra dans la pièce.

Dans sa course, la porte grinça sinistrement.

Il n'aurait pas pu souhaiter meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention.

Se détournant de Léa qu'il avait saisit par les cheveux et qui se débattait avec rage entre ses tenailles de bras, Grabbe tourna son visage encore souriant vers lui.

Dans un violent sursaut, il pivota et desserra son étreinte. Le regard obnubilé par la présence menaçante qui venait perturber son activité, il tapota gauchement l'épaule de son ami qui s'apprêtait à faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à Martin.

-Eh, regarde, un gros chat.

A son tour, Goyle se tourna vers Harry et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-c'est pas un chat, c'est une panthère !

Là, tu m'impressionnes, Goyle, pensa Harry.

Pour accentuer la peur provoquée par son entrée, Harry émit un feulement des plus effrayants.

Trébuchant dans leur hâte de s'éloigner de cet animal sauvage, les deux anciens sbires de Draco Malfoy laissèrent la voie libre à leurs prisonniers.

Léa vint se placer à côté de Harry et se transforma à son tour en panthère.

Du même noir sombre que sa jumelle aux yeux verts, elle lui fit un clin d'œil bleu, puis dévoila des dents d'un blanc étincelant, prêtes à croquer du jambonneau.

Sans leur laisser le temps de distinguer la touffe de poils blancs en forme d'éclair sur le front de la panthère nommée Harry, les deux félins se mirent en marche, faisant quelques aller-retour menaçant devant les deux jeunes mangemorts, les forçant à reculer jusqu'à être acculés à leur tour contre le mur.

Une fois que ce fut évident que les deux compères étaient prêts à mourir de peur, voir même à faire pipi dans leur caleçon, le ballet s'arrêta.

Les meilleures choses avaient une fin.

Harry et Léa se concertèrent d'un coup d'œil, puis d'un même mouvement ils fondirent sur leur proie, faisant claquer leurs crocs à deux centimètres de leur visage.

Emporté par son élan, Harry rata un peu son coup et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

Mais ce fut tout de même avec satisfaction qu'il se redressa et jeta un regard dédaigneux sur sa victime.

Celle-ci, à défaut d'être égorgée comme elle avait bien cru l'être, était belle et bien en train de faire connaissance avec le parquet.

La pression avait été trop forte, et Grabbe et Goyle gisaient à terre, évanouis.

Martin, qui s'occupait de Tonks encore assommée, en lui tapotant la main, siffla en bon connaisseur.

-ça, c'est expédié ! On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie !

Maintenant qu'il pouvait se le permettre, Harry posa les yeux sur Léa.

Ensemble, ils reprirent leur forme humaine.

Avec plaisir, il refit connaissance avec le moindre trait pouvant la dessiner, les couleurs qui la faisaient rayonner.

Sa Léa.

Trop heureux pour parler, il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

Trouvant sûrement qu'il n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût, la jeune fille franchit rapidement les quelques pas qui les séparaient, et se jeta dans ses bras.

D'un coup, il se sentit mieux. Tout comme en retrouvant Ron, une partie de lui reprenait sa place, tout prêt de son cœur, bien au chaud.

Son odeur, la douceur de son contact, la paix et le bonheur que sa simple présence lui procurait.

Tout lui revint de plein fouet, rendu plus réel et palpable par la force de l'absence et du manque.

S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait gardé contre lui, bien à l'abri, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de la protéger.

Lentement, à contre cœur, ils se séparèrent.

-J'ai une chose à dire : plus jamais ça ! Gronda Léa avant de se tourner vers Martin qu s'occupait de Tonks.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry lui embrassa le front avant de s'adresser à Martin.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Assommée, répondit l'animagus moineau en désignant Goyle du menton. Que dit la grande guérisseuse ?

-Un verre d'eau fraîche est préconisé.

D'un claquement de doigt, Harry fit apparaître une carafe.

-Madame est servie.

-Wow ! Un petit ami qui peut tout m'avoir en un claquement de doigt, ça c'est la classe !

-En fait, le claquement de doigt n'est pas nécessaire, c'est seulement plus spectaculaire… avoua Harry avec toute la fausse modestie dont il était capable.

Une fois Tonks réanimée et remise sur pied, la petite troupe se mit en route.

_Bon, avec les vacances, ... j'essayerais de vous mettre en cahpitre en cado de noel, mais je garanti rien... cette fin d'année est plutot chargée à la fac!_

_bizzz à tous!_


	36. premières armes 1ère partie

**Chapitre 40 : Premières armes.(1ère partie)**

Une fois Tonks réanimée et remise sur pied, la petite troupe de mis en route.

Plus confiant que jamais, Harry, flanqué des jumeaux et de Tonks encore un peu dans les vapes, fit apparaitre une porte dans la direction supposée être celle de la sortie.

Supposée seulement...

Ce bâtiment, -entrepot désaffecté d'une ancienne gare frigorifique moldue-, n'avait pas seulement l'air d'un labyrinthe, il s'agissait "d'un véritable sac de noeud indémerdable, pire qu'un filet du diable" selon les dires de Léa.

Ils avaient tous trois évolués un bon quart d'heure dans des couloirs de plus en plus petits, et même si le sens de l'orientation légendaire de l'animagus panthère faisait office de fil d'Ariane, la ligne droite était de loin préférable.

Pour Harry, il n'était plus question de retrouver Rogue, et même s'il se sentait prêt à affronter Voldemort lui-même, sa nouvelle maîtrise des pouvoirs conférés par le sceau ne devait pas lui faire oublier ses priorités : mettre Tonks en sécurité, ainsi que Léa, mais il valait mieux ne pas avouer ce dernier point.

Maintenant, selon ses guides, seule une lourde porte en fer les séparait du hall principale où ils s'étaient tous séparés, et bien que cette dernière soit verrouillée, d'une simple pensée, Harry la débloqua.

La facilité avec laquelle il exécutait tous ces sorts le faisaient littéralement jubiler.

S'il venait à en croiser, les mangemorts n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, et Harry regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir prit conscience plus tôt de ses capacités.

Voir Maugrey se défouler à coup de sortilège de babillage sur le sergent O'Brian aurait sûrement été des plus divertissant.

De toutes leurs forces, Harry et Martin tirèrent à eux la lourde porte en fer.

A peine fut-elle entrouverte, qu'un grondement sourd roula par l'interstice, semblable à un tremblement de terre.

Curieux de voir l'origine de ce bruit, et des multiples explosion qui le troublaient, tous les quatres se pressèrent de jeter un coup d'oeil prudent par l'interstice.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils affichèrent l'attitude 'yeux écarquillés et bouche entreouverte' caractéristique des strangulos hors de leur milieu naturel.

A leur droite, des formations de militaires avançaient à leur rencontre, protégés derrière de grosses plaques en verre et divers monticules d'objets diverses.

Tandis qu'à leur gauche, une quinzaine de mangemorts tentaient de maintenir leur défense derrière des caisses en bois.

Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas totalement démunis.

A l'abri derrière un étrange mur de protection semblable à un champ électrique, ils lançaient des boules de feu sur leurs ennemis, et celles-ci n'étaient surement pas créées à l'aide d'un briquet...

Autant qu'il pouvait en juger de sa position au milieu des deux camps, les forces moldues, bien qu'en surnombre, n'en menaient pas large face à cette résistance.

La situation avait tout du conflit sans issu, et dangereux qui plus est!

-Ne me dite pas qu'on vous a laissé entrer alors qu'il y a toujours des combats?! S'exclama Harry en se tournant vers Martin, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. ça faisait deux ans qu'il bataillait pour de malheureux renseignements, et voila que les Boudebois étaient autorisés à risquer leur vie en pénetrant dans l'antre des mangemorts plus féroces que jamais!

Leur présence ici n'était plus seulement étonnante, elle devenait carrément surnaturelle.

-Dumbledore est devenu complétement fou? Comment a-t-il pu vous laisser faire, continua-t-il alors que les jumeaux restaient muet de stupéfaction face à ses reproches.

-Non mais je rêve... finit par grogner Léa, c'est le monde à l'envers... Tu te fous de moi!?!!! Explosa-t-elle, je te signale qu'on est majeur depuis trois jours, donc on est considéré comme responsable de nos actes...

-Moui... moi c'que j'en dis, c'est pour votre sécurité...

-D'autre part, poursuivit la jeune fille, nos parents sont d'accord. Et pour l'aspect chevalresque de ta remarque...

Se ratatinant sensiblement, Harry attendit avec appréhension la conclusion qui promettait d'être du genre assassine.

-Tu as de la chance qu'on ait autre à faire.

Ouf...

Dans un bel ensemble, Martin et Harry soupirèrent de soulagement.

Le pire était évité.

'N'empêche que j'ai raison de penser ça' tenta de se convaincre se dernier en détournant les yeux de sa petite copine furieuse, et il comptait bien en toucher deux mots à son directeur.

Avançant une tête prudente, Harry tenta d'en voir un peu plus, tout en restant hors de vue des mangemorts grâce à une plante strategiquement placée.

-Il y a des têtes rousses là-bas, lui chuchota Martin qui s'était penché à ses côtés. Il doit s'agir du groupe mené par le père de Ginny et Ron.

-Contre ces boules de feu, les moldus paniquent, ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps, ajouta Tonks.

Soudainement inspiré, Harry tourna la tête vers celle de Léa situé à quelques centimètres de son épaule et lui fit un clin d'oeil qui ne laissait présager rien de très intelligent.

Avec un grand sourire, il porta la main à sa bouche comme pour avaler un dragé surprise, fit semblant de macher un duobulle ( dans le même genre que le mastikavie, sauf qu'il permet de faire des bulles monstrueuses!!), et enfin, il pinça les lèvres, rentra les joues et souffla doucement.

On aurait dit qu'il s'apprétait à faire la bulle de sa vie.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-déséspéré de trois spectateurs, une sphère d'un bleu translucide et irisé se développa jusqu'à envahir toute la largeur de l'immense couloir.

Les deux camps étaient maintenant séparés par un bouclier magique, empêchant tout échange d'hostilités entre eux.

Au cri étouffé venant du côté moldu, Harry comprit qu'il était temps. Dans un bruit de verre brisé, la protection des militaires vola en éclat, laissant libre champ aux dernières boules feu.

Deux hommes gisaient à terre, frappés par les sortilèges.

Pendant que chaque camp s'organisait à grand renfort d'ordres d'un coté et de protestations de l'autre, le grondement qui se faisait entendre et sentir disparut, laissant place à un fond sonore plus silencieux.

Sous le regard méfiant des bonshommes verts, Harry s'avança au milieu du couloir pour les inviter à en faire autant, et venir à la rencontre de Bill, Mr Weasley, Fred et George.

Sortit de nulle part, un homme apparut dans le champ de vision de Harry et se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

-Attention !!

Harry eut à peine le temps de réagir, qu'il fut brutalement bousculé par la masse lancée à toute vitesse.

Pendant que l'homme vidait inutilement son chargeur sur le bouclier magique, il traîna le jeune sorcier à l'abri prêt de Léa, Martin et Tonks.

Aux vues des protestations anormalement véhémentes du jeune « rescapé » et de l'absence de boules de feu à éviter, il lâcha finalement Harry, non sans s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous jeter sur moi ? L'agressa presque Harry en ce massant le bras, ce n'est pas moi le méchant, faut prendre une potion pour vous calmer les nerfs ! Ou consulter un medicomage !

Du coin de l'oeil, il observa l'homme en question. Celui-ci était vétu avec classe d'un élegant costume gris sombre, et arborait avec fierté sa quarantaine bien concervée par un sourire souvent présent. A l'instant même, il avait plutôt l'air perdu de quelqu'un qui a raté une étape importante, mais son maintient et les traits résolus de son visage révelaient une force interieure et un vécu marquant.

-Ooooh... Souffla l'homme. Vous me pardonerez, mais je n'y étais pas du tout, s'excusa-t-il piteusement, je n'avais pas comprit que cette chose (il montra d'un geste de la main, ce qui ressemblait à ses yeux à un vague champ de force à la starwars) vous protégeait…

-Jon, l'appela Mr Weasley qui accourait. C'est Harry, on s'en occupe.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à encaisser une accolade virulente de la part de l'armée de rouquin qui déboulait dans sa direction, un déchirement se produisit derrière Harry, accompagné d'une déluge de feu.

Instinctivement, il leva les bras, et dans un bel ensemble, un rayon magique apparut de nul part, engloba la boule de feu fonçant sur Harry pour l'éteindre.

-non ! S'écria Harry.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le bouclier magique avait totalement disparu, semant le trouble et la panique dans les rangs de la cohalition.

A ses côtés, Mr Weasley poussa une exclamation de douleur sous le choc d'un projectile enflammé, avant de blêmir anormalement, le regard vitreux.

Retenu par ses fils, il glissa lentement à terre.

Sans fanfaronner cette fois-ci, Harry fit à nouveau apparaitre un boucier de protection, mais sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, celui-ci ne tenait pas. Presque instantanément, il disparut.

D'un geste de la main, il stoppa toutes les boules de feu qui fusaient vers eux.

D'une pensée il les souffla.

Il en revenait sans cesse, les mangemorts ne désespéraient pas d'accomplir leur mission de défense des lieux.

Mais Harry veillait à la défense pendant que des militaires s'avançaient aux ordres du dénommé Jon. D'un coup d'œil, il vit qu'on s'activait autour de Mr Weasley.

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda-t-il en essuyant une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur sa tempe. L'effort lui demandait somme toute quelques efforts, mais il ne fallait pas flancher.

Les yeux fixés sur le moindre mouvement des mangemorts, Harry ne vit pas l'échange de regards inquiets entre les fils Weasley. Toute fois, il la perçu clairement dans la voix de Bill quand il lui répondit.

-Je ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'ils ont dit à son sujet, mais les moldus veulent l'évacuer... Aaah!

D'un bond, Bill évita une boule de feu qu'Harry avait laissé échapper.

Les mangemorts redoublaient de dévouement pour repousser les forces moldues. Jusqu'à maintenant ils se contentaient de quelques projectiles lancés depuis l'abris amenagé par les nombreuses portes menant sur le couloir, mais aux ordres d'une voix criarde de femme, ils se deployèrent sur toute la largeur du couloir, plus dangereux que jamais.

Léa s'était déjà mise à l'abri sur le côté, voyant qu'Harry ne pouvait pas assurer la sécurité de tout le monde.

D'un saut, elle évita un tir et disparut par la porte en fer, emmenant Tonks à sa suite.

Alors que Harry portait toute son attention sur les sorts de feu à arrêter, des brancardiers désignés prirent Arthur Weasley en charge.

Les trois rouquins restaient un peu en arrière pour à la fois surveiller les mangemorts et leur père acheminé vers la sortie, ou tout du moins à l'abri derrière les barricades.

A ce moment, un sourd grondement retentit, croissant rapidement jusqu'à faire trembler les murs. Encore une fois.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien provoquer un tel tintamarre ?

Plus aucun bruit si ce n'est celui-ci n'était audible.

Mais Harry les vit faire.

La pluie de feu cessa, et tous ensemble, les mangemorts se resserrèrent pour réciter en choeur à l'abri derrière leur protection magique.

Une incantation?

Instantanément, une voix récita du fond de sa mémoire.

"Parmi les actes de haute magie, on trouve la métamorphose animagi, la pratique de la magie sans baguette, les incantations, la méditations des sphères supérieures et le contrôle des courbes magiques. Seules les incantations sont pratiquables à différents niveaux (donc accessible pour tout le monde) et permettent d'acquérir une puissance certaine quand elles sont pratiquées par un groupe de personnes concertées."

La voix d'Hermione résonnait dans sa tête, il la voyait encore, assise sur un pouf de la salle va-et-vient.

Ainsi, ils faisaient encore une incantations, mais de quelle sorte ?

Ils étaient assez pour qu'elle soit vraiment puissante, et en connaître la nature l'aurait aidé à anticiper.

Mais les cours d'incantations n'étaient que pour l'année prochaine, s'il choisissait cette option, ou s'il survivait à la situation…

Mais de toute façon la question ne se posait pas puisqu'il n'entendait rien.

Pourquoi il pensait à ça déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il allait se prendre une patate en pleine tête. Ce n'était qu'une façon de voir les choses, mais sait-on jamais ! (Il a des pensées bizarres non ?)

Les incantations lance patate, ça existe en magie noire ? (ou quelque soit cette magie qu'ils utilisent)

Peu importe, il aurait beau y réfléchir, il n'aurait pas le temps de trouver une solution, autant attendre et réagir en conséquence. D'autant plus que tous les sortilèges qu'il pouvait lancer était irrémediablement aspirés par un étrange phénomène d'électricité ambiante. Même le mur qu'il avait eut l'idée de faire apparaitre se reduisait à une unique brique créée avec difficulté.

Décidément, il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que le sceau avait fait… Si celui-ci ne lui conferait pas les pleins pouvoirs comme Voldemort l'avait prévu, alors que faisait-il?

Serrant instinctivement la main autour de l'anneau glissé à son annuaire, il concentra toute son attention sur les jumeaux et Bill qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

Après avoir vu leurs baguettes scintiller, il leur fit signe de s'en saisir.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

Pendant que Bill se précipitait vers un groupe de militaire pour demander qu'on les aide dans leur resistance, les jumeaux se campèrent, bien décidés, face aux mangemorts.

Seul Martin n'était pas dans le coin.

-Vous ne passerez pas !! Leur hurla Fred à travers le tumulte.

-Euh… Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop, le rappela à l'ordre son frère.

-Jamais quand il s'agit de prendre sa baguette à une main et de se lancer dans le combat, l'assura Fred.

Pendant que les jumeaux discutayaient sur le sortilège à preparer, un petit moineau voleta vers Harry en passant au dessus des mangemorts.

Zigzagant parmi les maintenant rares boules de feu, il vint se poser, ou plutôt rouler, sur le sol.

En quelques secondes, il reprit l'apparence d'un Martin grimaçant de douleur.

-Je plante toujours mes atterissages, expliqua-t-il en se relevant.

puis il s'adressa à Jon:

-Il n'y a pas de mangemorts cachés, ils sont tous sous notre nez.

D'un coup d'oeil, Harry évalua qu'ils devaient être une quinzaine.

-Vous savez ce qu'ils font, demanda-t-il aux jumeaux.

-Une incantation on dirait, répondit fred.

-Pour invoquer les éléments... Continua georges.

-C'est ce qu'ils font depuis le début, précisa fred.

-Les boules de feu et les éclairs?

ils acquiescèrent.

Harry resta pensif un instant avant de leur en demander un peu plus de renseignements sur le sujet.

A peine Fred avait -il dit un mot que le grondement ambiant s'éloigna enfin, rendant audible les incantations.

Montant doucement, elles formèrent une douce mélopée envoutante, pour qui n'était pas follement inquiet.

Tout à coup, une boule de vent se forma entre les deux camp. La puissance de son souffle étouffait tout le reste.

Incertain quand à l'attitude à adopter face à un tel phénomène, les militaires se concertèrent un instant. Rapidement, Jon, l'homme à l'accent français, pris les choses en main et fit signe à chacun de s'accrocher entre eux pour résister ensemble.

Quand au brancardier et Mr Weasley, ils étaient heureusement déjà sortis.

Le couloir était emplit de vents tourbillonants sur toute sa largeur, aussi violents que désordonnés, ils prenaient petit à petit l'aspect d'une tornade.

Les quatre jeunes hommes essayaient de se faire aussi petits que possible dans ce tourbillon, mais bientot, cette tactique ne suffirait plus.

-Je connais un sortilège de leste chaussure, leur proposa Georges.

-Celui qu'on a utilisé pour les bonbons croche pied ? Ça devrait marcher, si on a des chaussures qui ferment bien !

Fred jeta le sortilège sur ses chaussures, mais ne sembla pas convaincu.

-ça change pas grand chose...

-attend, je vais essayer, proposa Harry.

Aussitot dit, aussitot fait.

Et le sortilège se révela on ne peut plus efficace.

Un peu trop même...

Malgré tous ses efforts, Martin étaient dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre pas, tout comme les jumeaux et Harry. En fait, ils ne pouvaient même plus décoller leurs pieds du sol!

Rougit par l'effort, ils levèrent un sourcil interrogatif à l'intention d'Harry.

Les cheveux plus ébourrifés que jamais, celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Au moins, on est pas près de bouger, c'est mieux que des chaussures en plomb! S'excusa-t-il.

De toute façon, il ne servait plus à rien d'aller se mettre à l'abri derrière les barricades.

Une rafale plus violente que les autres les poussa à se rouler en boule, aussi proche du sol que possible. Ainsi recroquevillé sur lui même, Harry se donnait l'impression d'être l'un des trois petits cochons dans sa cabane face au souffle du grand méchant loup.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de chaumière en brique toute prete à les accueilir. Emporté violement, les barricades des militaires n'avaient pas tenues le coup, et ces derniers n'étaient pas en meilleur posture que les jeunes sorciers.

Résistant tant bien que mal, en l'absence d'aide magique, ils adoptaient plusieurs tactiques. Il y avait l'ami des plantes, qui les enlaçait à bras le corps, les solidaires, accrochés entre eux, les solitaires, préférant s'accrocher aux poignées de porte, et les hommes araignées, collés aux murs.

Quant à Harry, il s'agrippait à ses chaussures tout en lançant tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête en direction des mangemorts. Mais à chaque fois, les rayons se perdaient dans la spirale de vent.

Le sentiment de frustration croissant qu'il ressentait depuis quelque temps, monta d'un cran.

Il était ballotté de toute part, et le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles ne facilitait pas la concentration.

Tout à coup, sa chaussure se desserra d'un cran. Et alors qu'il reprenait son équilibre, l'un de ses pieds en sortit.

La situation devenait plus que critique…

Et les lacets de l'autre commençaient à se desserrer…

Non, tient chaussure, reste fermée ! Supplia-t-il mentalement.

Mais allez vous faire comprendre par une chaussure!

Inexorablement, le lacet finit de se dérouler, et libéra le pied.

En un réflexe, durement acquis à coup de séance d'entraînement ou il se doit de montrer l'exemple en tant que capitaine, in extremis il agrippa sa chaussure de la main gauche.

Comme pour le pousser à lacher, une des plaques protegeant les militaires vint frapper Harry dans son vol.

Le cou l'assoma un peu, mais il maintint sa prise au dernier moment.

Mais tôt ou tard, il allait lacher, tout son coté droit lui hurlait de le faire.

Avec toute la rage du désespoir, il chercha les responsables et les trouva, ombres mouvantes derrière le vortex de vent.

Ils n'avaient même pas le courage de leur laisser le temps d'évacuer les blesser, et maintenant ils se cachaient derrière une mini-tornade.

Les mangemorts.

Sentant qu'il allait lâcher prise, Harry tendit son autre bras vers la source de cette situation catastrophique.

Sa colère grondait, attisé par la volonté que ça s'arrête, elle déferla, et sous forme d'une onde verte et puissante. Elle traversa l'espace séparant Harry des mangemorts, pour les atteindre sans leur laisser la moindre chance d'y échapper.

Tel des pantins dont on coupe les ficelles, les ombres s'écroulèrent, passant du statut de maitres des éléments à celui de vieux chiffon abandonné par terre.

Se faisant, la gravité sembla s'inverser, retrouver ses esprits.

Les pieds en bas, et la tête en haut, les choses retrouvaient leur place habituelle.

Le silence s'installa sur le chant de bataille.

Toutes les personnes présentes se trouvaient à terre.

A peine remit de leurs émotions, les jumeaux Weasley murmurèrent le contre sort pour pouvoir marcher et aider les autres membre de l'équipe à se remettre sur pied.

Rapidement, il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé grave parmi l'alliance.

Seuls les mangemorts ne se relevèrent pas.

En même temps que les vents s'étaient apaisés jusqu'à disparaître, il était paru évident à Harry que les responsables de leur invocation n'étaient plus à même d'assurer son maintient.

Ils étaient débarassés d'eux pour le moment, donc tout était au mieux.

Pendant que chacun pansait ses plaies, Harry remit ses chaussures.

Tout de même, il se sentait encore tout déboussolé de la secousse qu'il avait ressentit en lançant le sort.

Le souvenir de cette sensation éveilla en lui un air de déjà vu.

La secousse, l'onde de magie, les effets plutot radicaux, et le fait que ce qu'il désirait ce soit produit...

Tous ces éléments étaient déjà réunis quand les mangemorts étaient devenus d'étranges fantômes...

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il s'en sentait vraiment responsable. Il désirait que les mangemorts cessent leurs mouvements, et c'est ce qui s'était produit.

Parfait! se dit-il encore une fois.

Et d'un pas sur, il se hata d'aider un moldu à se relever d'en dessous une plante qui s'était renversée.

Moitié boitillant lui-même, il l'accompagna près des autres blessés légers.

Toute fois, un doute s'insinua comme un courant d'air dans son esprit.

De son regard vert, il parcourut le bout du couloir. Derrière un tas de bouts de verre, baguettes, pots de plantes et autres residus tractés par la tornade, ainsi que la brique solitaire, les corps d'une quinzaine de mangemorts reposaient toujours sur le sol.

Reculant face à la frayeur que cette scène lui insuffla tout à coup, Harry se cogna à Fred.

-Wow, on dirait que tu les as stupéfixé finalement ! S'extasia-t-il.

-Ils sont hors d'état de nuire, constata Georges.

Sous le regard reconnaissant d'un Fred tenant son bras ensanglanté par une vilaine coupure, et d'un Georges boitillant, Harry detourna son attention des mangemorts assomés pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

S'avançant à leur rencontre, le moldu habillé d'un costume maintenant légèrment débraillé fit signe aux deux rouquins.

-Votre frère s'est blessé à la main, leur indiqua-t-il, Vous pourriez reconduire Bill à l'extérieur. Tous les blessés ressortent immédiatement, c'est la règle. Mme Pom... euh... pom? Oui, Pomfesh! Enfin bref, elle s'occupera de vous avec le docteur Bonpoin.

Harry soupira de soulagement, l'ordre dissimulé derrière la courtoise demande semblait s'adresser à lui aussi. Quitter ces lieux ne lui déplairait pas, bien au contraire.

Sans aucun doute quand à la marche à suivre, c'est-à-dire faire route derrière les autres, le jeune évadé se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, tournant ainsi le dos aux vaincus.

Mais avant même qu'il ait fait un pas, le doute revint.

Il le narguait, ne demandant qu'à être attrapé pour prendre la forme d'une question.

Assailli par ce doute affreux, il regarda en arrière les corps inanimés reposant sur le sol.

Quel sortliège agissait de la sorte?

le stupéfix...?

Le rayon correspondant était vert, mais les mangemorts étaient particulièrement immobiles, presque trop.

Et il y en avait un certain nombre de la même couleur!

Le petrifucus totalus?

Rouge...

Mais alors, de quoi s'agissait-il?


	37. premières armes 2eme partie

rar: desolé de ne pas les avoir faites a chaque fois... mais j ai juste le temps de poster la plus part du temps!

mais sachez qu'elle me font toujurs aussi plaisir!

en plus, c'est toujours sympa de voir qu'il y a du monde de l'autre coté! (celui des lecteurs... meme si je le suis moi meme!)

voili.

kobe: tes review ont l'art de resumer clairement la situtation! ces quelques mots me font toujours sourire, alors merci!

zabou: rebienvenue parmis nous alors!

j'ai aussi du mal à lire autre part que surr c'est tellement plus clair!

satya: avada kedavra est une reponse pertinante mademoiselle. que ça ne vous dispense pas de la lecture! mouahahaha

ma femme: reviens moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (cri du coeur) c'est bien beau de passer dire bonjour, mais il vaudrait mieux rester! surtout que mes anfants me manquent horriblement... dur dur la garde alternée!

kyras01: merci pour le p'tit mot! heureuse de toujours te compter parmis mes lecteurs!

Gimli: rien que pour embeter ce cher nain grincheux et la conscience qui l'accompagne, je tiens a te remercier, revieweur anonyme nommé cram. que toutes tes personnalités se disent qu'elles n'ont pas leur pareil pour me remettre dans le droit chemin et m'éviter les écarts de mot et les délires d'ecriture mal controlés...

place a l'histoire.

chapitre 41: premières armes(partie 2/2)

Pour des sorciers, la chose n'avait pas paru suspecte, mais sitôt la situation revenue à peu près à la normale, les militaires commencèrent à s'approcher des Mangemorts, une toute autre question que Harry sur les lèvres.

Est-ce que les sorciers étaient vraiment capable d'une telle chose? Beacoup de chose avaient été dites durant le breffing, mais tout de même, ils ne s'y attendaient pas!  
C'était la première fois qu'ils assistaient à une telle démonstration de force magique, et les réactions étaient diverses et variées.  
Quelques uns d'entre eux regardaient Harry d'un air suspicieux, s'attendant à voir jaillir d'autres choses étranges comme des lapins, ou accomplir d'autres exploits défiants leur imagination.  
Harry s'efforça de ne pas y faire attention, le regard rivé sur la Grande porte de sortie qu'il esperait mener à un retour à la normale.  
A quelques mètres seulement de l'issue, Harry s'arrêta.  
S'il pouvait avoir la réponse avant de partir, ce serait sans doute plus simple.  
Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, sans prévenir les Weasley, plusieurs regards supplémentaires se posèrent sur lui.  
Harry détourna les yeux, et presque en courant, s'approcha d'un corps.  
Il s'accroupit, et d'une main hésitante approcha les bras d'un des Mangemorts.  
Froid.  
Dans un mouvement de dégoût, il recula précipitamment jusqu'à ce qu'une distance acceptable le sépare de ces corps sans vie.  
Se sentant légèrement vacillant, il reprit tant bien que mal son équilibre et ses esprits.  
Les battements de son coeur éclipsaient tout, sauf une peur sourde.  
Ils étaient morts…  
Il n'y avait plus de doute possible.  
Le regard fixe, il resta un moment debout, ignorant l'agitation fébrile qui reignait tout autour de lui.  
Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, un autre groupe de militaires accompagné de membres de l'ordre vint s'ajouter à celui des Weasley.  
Revenant bredouille d'une exploration plus poussée des lieux, ils apportaient leur aide.  
De loin, Alastor Maugrey fit signe à Harry. Il ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de réponse et se contenta de poursuivre sa conversation plutôt vive avec un gradé moldu.  
Le visage défait, Harry regarda un militaire s'activer pour passer des menottes à un Mangemort inerte.  
Il n'avait même pas la force de lui faire la moindre remarque, de lui dire que ça ne servait à rien de les ligoter puisqu'ils étaient morts.  
Par sa faute.  
Comment aurait-il pu faire une telle chose alors qu'il n'avait même pas assez de haine en lui pour vouloir véritablement la mort de quelqu'un? Mis face à Bellatrix Lestranges, par contre, il ne jurait de rien ! Mais là, même si ses nouvelles capacités étaient un peu incontrolable, il n'avait souhaité la mort de personne.  
Malgré tous les défauts qu'on lui prétait, il n'était pas un monstre.  
Une présence à ses côtés le fit sortir de ses pensées.  
Inconsciement, il avait gardé le regard fixé sur un jeune militaire qui s'activait de son mieux à remettre son pansement en place.  
Tout autour de lui, le silence habituellement rigoureux était brouillé de conversation animées tournant autour des mots 'magie' et 'sorcier'.  
- N'y fais pas attention, lui souffla le dénommé Jon. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment familiarisés avec les manifestations magiques…  
- On ne s'y fait jamais, répondit Harry d'une voix sourde et étouffée qu'il aurait souhaité plus tranchante.  
Mais la boule qui grossissait au fond de sa gorge l'en empêchait.  
Encore moins quand on voit ce qu'elle permet de faire, pensa-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.  
-En tout cas, emballé c'est pesé ! Dark Vador n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir.  
Un instant, Harry resta coi devant cette légèreté de propos.  
Ils n'avaient pas comprit...  
Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, l'air lui manquait. Ou plutôt, il était suffisant, mais totalement incompatible avec ses poumons.  
Et tous ces regards posés sur lui n'étaient pas là pour palier à son inconfort.

Ils ne savaient pas pour l'instant, mais bientôt... leurs regards changeraient.  
- Bien sur, lui assura l'homme, si tu peux attendre quelques minutes, on te conduira jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ne bouge pas de là, le temps qu'on s'occupe de ces zigotos et on est parti !  
Plus par bienséance qu'autre chose, Harry acquiesça et s'écarta discrètement.  
Alors qu'il détournait les yeux, son regard se fit lointain.  
Sans ajouter le moindre mot, le moldu laissa Harry à ses sombres pensées.

Harry avait à peine écouté ses paroles, son cerveau n'acceptait plus de fonctionner normalement, il tournait en boucle, répétant à l'infini la scène de… de…tout à l'heure.   
Le silence s'était fait pesant, uniquement ponctué des paroles du militaire chargé des soins et de la sécurité du périmètre.  
Incapable de supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps, Harry recula lentement vers une porte située sur le côté.  
Pour l'instant, les militaires semblaient se poser des questions sur l'état des hommes capuchonnés, mais aussi obéir à la règle qui veut qu'on exécute les ordres, et en silence!  
Quant aux sorciers, ils se contentaient sûrement de penser que la magie était decidement capable de merveilles...  
Béni est l'ignorant, pensa amèrement Harry.  
Tout à coup,il sentit un obstacle derrière lui. Il avait atteint la porte.  
Sans plus hésiter, il la poussa et sortit.  
D'autres auraient dit fuir, mais ceux-là ne savaient pas ce que c'était : tuerôter la vie, envoyer en enfer, donner un rendez vous à Osiris,...  
A court de synonymes, et à deux doigts de rendre son petit déjeuner déjà lointain, Harry tituba sur quelques mètres pour échouer lamentablement contre un mur bienvenu.  
De toutes ses forces, il luttait contre la réalité, contre la nausée, contre toutes ces choses qui l'oppressaient.  
D'un geste rageur, il tenta d'enlever le sceau de son doigt, mais c'était peine perdue.  
Il ne semblait plus vouloir se dissocier de son porteur.  
Des larmes rageuses coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, ou même y songer.  
Après quelques instants de lutte, il finit par abandonner et laissa la bague à son doigt.  
Doucement, il glissa contre le mur, trop faible pour empêcher le mouvement.

Libérées de leur étau, ses pensées s'en donnèrent à coeur joie, le torturant toute à leur guise.  
Il avait tué !  
Nonça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être possible.  
Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?   
Certes, ce n'était que des Mangemorts, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'avait fait.  
Cet acte, dont il avait trop souvent été la victime .  
Cet acte qui lui avait arraché trop de personne aimées.  
Cet acte qu'il avait toujours déploré en voyant à quel point il pouvait faire souffrir.  
Il l'avait commis.  
Il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux, pas mieux que tous ces hommes encapuchonnés qu'il méprisait plus que tout.  
Et les regards, leurs regards qui demandaient des explications, qui cherchaient à comprendre, ils étaient pires que toutes les tortures.  
Comment allait-il leur expliquer ?  
Il était piégé, dans une impasse, sans possibilité de retour en arrière.

Sombrant toujours plus loin dans les tréfonds de sa culpabilité, Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour se fondre dans l'ombre de ce couloir anonyme.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur, mais ne pouvait rien faire!  
Ce qu'il détestait ce sentiment, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre la cause de cette peur, ni la fuir.  
Qu'allait-il lui arriver?  
Il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment caché, c'était un fait.  
Un instant, l'idée de rejoindre Léa, Martin, et tous ceux qui attendaient dehors l'effleura, mais elle était de celles à bannir de son esprit.  
Il n'en était pas question.  
D'ailleurs il ne devait sa calme solitude, et surtout sa liberté, qu'à un aveuglement passager. Bientôt, on le chercherait, on l'enfermerait, on le regarderait avec dégout...  
Et ils auraient raison de la faire, qui que ce soit. Sorciers ou militaires... Qui comprendrait le premier?  
Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre la réponse, l'ombre du chatiment des Mangemorts flottait au dessus de lui.  
Même crime, même avenir...  
Pourtant, le méritait-il?  
Il se sentait tellement étranger à cet acteà cette mort distribuée.  
Ces visages...  
Non, il ne fallait plus y penser.  
Se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait faire, sur ce qu'il devait faire.  
Revenir en arrière ? Impossible, tout comme il se sentait incapable de franchir à nouveau cette porte qui se trouvait maintenant dans son dos.  
Donc il n'avait nul autre choix que...  
Un frolement furtif mit Harry sur le qui-vive.

Ouvrant la voie au bruit, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et laissa le passage à un homme vêtu d'un complet.

Un sourire géné sur les lèvres, le moldu prénommé Jon s'avança avec prudence vers Harry.  
C'était la dernière chose que le jeune homme souhaitait en ce moment! le coeur battant, il réprima une colère sourde qu'il sentait monter  
-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ?  
-Je viens de comprendre une chose, du moins je crois… La magie ne peut pas rendre la vie n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea l'homme d'une voix prudente.  
Vaincu d'avance, Harry détourna les yeux.  
-Non. Et comme pour votre monde, je vais être jugé, on va me retirer ma baguette, et je ne sais quoi d'autre…  
-Eh ! S'exclama Jon. C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui avais attaqué en premier !  
Harry balaya la remarque d'un geste.  
ça ne changera rien. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que j'ai fait ! Non… probablement pas… Vous n'êtes là que parce qu'on vous paye pour faire place nette ici. Vous vous contentez de battre des mains en vous félicitant que j'ai simplifié les choses…  
-Faut bien avouer que tu nous as sacrément aidé en évitant le méchoui de Jon ! Héhéhéhé…  
L'homme s'arrêta bien vite de ricaner.  
A voir le visage du jeune homme en face de lui, il reprit son sérieux.  
-Apparemment, ce n'est pas pour rien que mon cousin vous idolâtre !

Harry bouillonait de colère contenue.

- Les militaires n'ont vraiment aucune conscienceà part les ordres qui viennent des rangs supérieurs, vous ne semblez pas comprendre grand-chose. Mais bougre de scrouts (je vous mets au défi de le répéter très vite cinq fois de suite !), je n'ai que 16 ans ! Une petite copine, des amis, de très bons amis, une certaine tranquilité depuis qu'on ne me prend plus pour un fou, je n'ai plus de famille, mais il y en a une prête à m'accueillir à bras ouvert. J'ai tout pour être heureux. La seule ombre au tableau est du genre envahissante : Voldemort.  
L'espion eut une petite pensée pour la réflexion à propos de Dark Vador qui ne demandait qu'à franchir le bord de ses lèvres, mais il se retint. Le gamin ne supporterait sûrement pas une remarque de ce genre… Et il aurait tout à fait raison!  
- Voldemort… C'est ce mage puissant dont on m'a parlé lors de la réunion… Il a tué beaucoup de monde, fait régner la terreur et divisé la monde da la magie en deux. Pas très sympathique comme bonhomme.  
- Il a détruit la vie de tellement de personnes… Neville, Hermione, et tant d'autres… Parfois, je me demande comment aurait été la vie sans lui. Est-ce que j'en serais là ? Est-ce que Cédric serait mort ? Et Sirius ? Est-ce que j'aurais fait toutes ces choses… En aurais-je été capable dans d'autres circonstances ?  
Cette fois-ci vraiment mal à l'aise, l'employé du ministère moldu détourna les yeux du regard plein d'interrogation du jeune sorcier.  
Il semblait tellement perdu. Lentement, la colère avait fait place aux regrets dans sa voix.  
A la recherche des bons mots, il fronça les sourcils, signe d'un sérieux exceptionnel pour la personne.  
- Et puis merde ! finit-il par lâcher. J'ai connu une femme exceptionnelle qui aurait dit ça mieux que moi… Pour ma part, rassurer n'est pas ma spécialité. Je suis plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée en obligeant les autres à me suivre tout en lançant quelques remarques pour détendre mes équipiers, quand j'en ai.  
- Je ne suis pas un petit garçon qui a peur des monstres sous son lit…  
- Pourtant j'aurais préféré.  
- Laissez tomber, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ais dit tout ça.  
ô que non ! Je suis aussi du genre obstiné. Et comme je vois que je suis mal barré… On recommence au début. Bams, Jon Bams. Agent secret au service du gouvernement français, reconverti en agent de liaison, traducteur militaire-personne normale pour l'occasion. Je ne te connais pas, tout ce que je sais n'est pas suffisant pour que ma parole ait une quelconque valeur, en plus, je n'y connais rien au monde qui est le tiença je te l'accorde, mais il y a une chose que je sais et que je maîtrise même.  
Cérémonieusement, il sortit son arme de son étui situé à l'arrière de sa ceinture.  
-Ne prête pas attention aux encoches, elles n'ont rien à voir avec le nombre de personne que j'ai tué dans ma vie…  
Avec un sourire triste, il ajouta :  
-Il en manquerait une bonne centaine.  
-C'est votre métier.  
-Eh oui, et sans me vanter, je suis le meilleur !  
Devant l'absence de réaction de Harry, il reprit un air sérieux et poursuivit.  
-Hum… Euh… je disais… Oui, c'est ça… Alors faisons simple. Pour résumer la situation : tu as tué des méchants, tu culpabilises, tu te dégoûtes… C'est normal ! Pas justifié, mais normal. Je ne te mentirais pas en disant que je comprends à moitié ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Et il faudrait que tu ailles en discuter avec quelqu'un. Il y aura eu quelques morts durant cette attaque, plus que prévu, mais ce ne sera pas à toi d'en répondre, tu peux compter sur moi. Il te faut juste un bon conseillé.  
En l'absence de réplique cinglante, ou d'une quelconque interruption, Jon Bams poursuivit son discours, heureux de voir que ses propos n'abattaient pas plus le sorcier.  
Pendant ce temps, le cerveau de Harry s'était réactivé, faisant abstraction totale des paroles constituant le fond sonore.  
A toute allure, il fit le point sur son avenir immédiat.  
Il se fichait bien de ce qui allait lui arriver, mais il fallait qu'il sache.

Au pire, s'il risquait Azcaban, il s'enfuyerait, il n'aurait qu'à disparaitre.

Mais une chose ne le quitterait pas.  
Alors que ces pensées l'assaillaient de toute part, un flot de panique le submergea.  
A cause de quelque minute de sa vie, tout était chamboulé! Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Il avait suffit qu'il jete ce sort et...

Vivement, il porta la main au sceau glissé à son doigt.  
Cet étrange pouvoir lié au sceau, il y était peutêtre pour quelque chose.  
Personne n'avait semblé s'en étonner, mais peutêtre était-ce du à l'activité effervescente du moment.

Peutêtre ne le croirait-on pas quand il dirait que tout était de la faute du sceau…  
Peutêtre que tout serait alors revenu à la normal ? Peutêtre que… qu'on ne le croirait pas, encore une fois, faute de preuve.

Et si il se trouvait que le sceau n'avait rien à voir avec l'acte commis?

Dumbledore.

Jusqu'à maintenant, le vieil homme n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre doute envers sa parole, et il aurait plus de chance qu'avec quiconque d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.  
Evidemment, il avait de nombreux côtés qui auraient pu rebuter Harry, comme sa tendance à le surprotéger, ou à lui cacher certaines choses… Mais en cet instant, il avait surtout besoin d'aide, d'une personne qui comprendrait la situation, ce qui lui arrive. Et surtout, d'une personne qu'on croirait.  
Certes, il n'y avait qu'à observer les changements d'éclairage, d'ambiance, illustrant l'état d'esprit du jeune sorcier, ainsi que les choses étranges qui se passaient autour de lui pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, et surtout qu'en aucun cas il ne pouvait en être responsable. Et avant tout, il suffisait de voir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir encore pratiquer une magie de sorcier pour s'en rendre compte.  
Mais encore falait-il que la personne en face de lui soit prompte à voir tous ces signes et à en tirer les conséquences.  
Oui.  
C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose à faire.

Bams n'avait pas raté un mouvement de la soudaine agitation du diablotin au teint pâle, sale, aux cheveux hirsutes et aux yeux verts voilés d'inquiétude.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite que le jeune homme en question ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé qu'il était à chercher les bons mots pour le rassurer, mais la température des lieux avait soudainement chutée de plusieurs degrés, la lumière s'était assombrie, et ce phénomène ajouté à l'atmosphère maintenant chargée d'un air étrange qui donnait l'impression de flotter, l'avait sensiblement amené à remarquer l'absence d'ampoule dans ce petit débarras.  
C'est en voulant faire part de cette découverte à son compagnon du moment, qu'il fut étonné par la lueur scintillante au fond de ses yeux.  
Dans un premier temps, il n'en fut pas tout à fait sûr… le regard du sorcier bougeait trop viteà l'image de l'agitation fébrile qui semblait l'habiter, pour pouvoir en juger avec précision.  
Quand les yeux d'un vert intense interronpirent leur tango infernal, Jon Bams la vie avec précision.  
Une lueur chaude et étincelante, illuminant l'âme comme autant de feu de bois en hiver, elle grondait, tressautait pour finalement s'apaiser et encore bouillir pour rejaillir sans fin.  
Les regards pétillants, il connaissait pour en avoir fait naître au fond des yeux de femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres…  
(Hum Hum, nous passerons ces détails gratuits à propos de la vie de l'espion, et qui ne concernent que lui…)  
Mais cette lueur n'avait rien à voir.  
Certes, elle avait quelque chose d'envoûtant qui poussait à s'y attarder, et même à vouloir la préserver, donner sa vie pour faire qu'elle dure à jamais. D'un autre côté, Jon n'éprouvait nullement l'envie d'emmener Harry faire un tour au clair de lune avant de le ramener à ses appartements.  
Non, elle avait quelque chose de… Magique, intriguant, puissant et beau à la fois, incroyablement touchant et… vacillant.  
Toute en contradiction pour résumer.  
Le moindre souffle semblait pouvoir l'éteindre, mais en même temps, sa seule présence était le signe d'une force incroyable.  
Cette chose, qu'il voyait en lui, il donnerait tout pour la protéger, car nul doute qu'elle était précieuse.  
Cette chose qu'il découvrait.  
La magie.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme était revenu à lui, son regard se faisant plus présent, chaque seconde plus marquéà l'image de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait.

L'inquiétude, oui, mais pas seulement.  
Elle cohabitait avec une obscurité sans fond.  
Jon Bams avait déjà croisé cette ombre auparavant, chez les innocents, jamais chez un être aussi jeune, mélange de détermination farouche et d'appréhension.  
Agrippé par le bras, Bams se sentit tiré vers Harry.  
-Ecoutez moi bien, lui dit Harry une fois qu'il eut attiré son attention. Je sais qui je dois aller voir, mais il y a deux personnes que vous allez peutêtre prendre pour des Mangemorts. Un homme, grand, brun, nez crochu monstrueux, cheveux dégoulinants de graisse, la peau aussi d'ailleurs, dénommé Severus Rogue; il est vêtu de…  
Le jeune homme hésita avant de trouver le terme adéquat. Ce qu'il était dure de traduire en langage moldu…  
-D'une bure de jedi noire (heureusement que Dudley regarde Star wars en cachette!) et très longue. C'est la tenue des Mangemorts comme vous avez pu le constater. Le second…  
Il hésita encore une fois, mais pas pour le même genre de traduction.  
- est un jeune homme de mon âge…  
- Adolescent…  
- Jeune homme…  
- En langage militaire, je t'assure que c'est adolescent.  
- Cheveux blonds presque blancs, grogna Harry, yeux aciers, vous ne pourriez le confondre qu'avec son père, mais ce dernier possède aussi une cane au paume en forme de serpent. Ça fait très… sorcier.  
-Donc ces deux hommes ? L'interrogea Bams.  
-L'un est mon professeur, l'autre… On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il est, un traître probablement.  
Tiensça il n'y avait pas pensé. Ils n' avaient qu'à s'enfuir ensemble.  
Le Mangemort renégat et l'assassin en fuite !  
L'équipe d'enfer, ils ne tiendraient pas une journée.  
- Toujours est-il, reprit-il, qu'ils n'opposeront aucune résistance s'ils vous savent du côté du ministère de la magie.  
- D'accord. Et toi, tu vas où pendant que je m'occupe de leurs cas ?  
- Le directeur de mon école est un homme puissant, et…  
Il hésita un instant.  
- Sage, la plupart du temps. Je vais essayer de le trouver. Vous ne ferez rien pour m'en empêcher ? S'inquiéta Harry.  
- Bien sur que non, d'autant plus que je sais de qui tu parles. C'est le jumeau de Merlin ?  
Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête.  
- Il est resté avec mon chef. Dehors.  
L'espion considèra Harry un instant avant de lui demander.  
- Je t'escorte ?  
- Non… Merci. Je vais… essayer une autre technique pour le retrouver. De sorcier.

Prudemment, Jon s'écarta de son protégé.  
-Euh… Je vais te laisser un peu de place, se justifia-t-il, je pense que c'est plus raisonnable.  
Harry ne le détrompa nullement et se contenta de se retirer silencieusement dans l'ombre.  
Dans un tourbillon de poussière lumineuse, il disparut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un espion légèrement chamboulé pour employer un euphémisme.


	38. De la perte de l'équilibre des choses

_

* * *

En premier lieu, et avant de passer aux rar, je tiens a m'excuser pour ce délai enoooooooooooooooorme entre deux chapitres… j ai eu une grosse pane : j'étais incapable d'ecrire plus de deux lignes a la fois, alors forcement ça a mi un peu plus de temps ! je ne dis pas que c'est finit, mais j'espere vraiment etre plsu rapide pour les prochains chapitres.. surtout qu'il faudrait que je finisse cette fic avant la sortie du tome 6 !_

_Satya : je m'incline devant toi, Ô fidèle lectrice ! merci de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité, c'est un réel plaisir ! et j espere que tu seras toujours la.. car si tu es une excelente lectrice, je ne suis pas la meilleur de fanfiqueuse… et je te felicite pour avoir di 5 fois de suite bougre de scrouts ! j en suis incapable, mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…_

_Et je profite de cette rar pour reclamer ta presence sur rised ! et avec tes petits poèmes !_

_Zabou : héhéhéhé… chui mechante avec harry, hein ? et j'aime ça en plus ! si si, c'est vrai, le torturer est un réel plaisir. D ailleurs, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, c'est pas finit ! mouahahahahah ! je m'aime. La suite est loin d'etre arrivé vite vite, mais la voici tout de meme…_

_Thealie : la voici ! et je ne suis pas peu fière de pouvoir enfin la présenter ! pfiou…_

_Warra : ravie de te compter parmi nous ! si tu es tjs la… je suis entrain de me dire qu'après 2 mois de silence, il ne risque pas de rester grand monde… mais bon… cette chose faite d ombre est un grand mystère ! et comme tu vas le lire, peut être, on en n'a pas finit avec elle ! mais malheureusement, la réponse a la question que tu te poses ne va pas venir tout de suite… d ailleurs, je ne sais pas encore comment elle pourrait venir…_

_Pour les fautes de frappe, tu m'en vois désolé ! je fais vraiment le maximum, j ai même engagé un Cram qui heureusement est plus doué que moi en orthographe ! Mais ça ne fait que quelque chapitre qu'il m'aide, alors j'espère que ça s'est vu ! au moins, maintenant vous n'avez plus le droit a mes petites notes d'écriture que j oubliais régulièrement d'enlever…_

_Audery : ou devrais je dire mon maître suprême ? tu n'as rien gagné du tout, si ce n'est mon admiration, mais vu qu'elle est deja sans faille… pour la peine, je vais peut etre ecrire une scene avec des moines et voldemort ! ça devrait te plaire, non ? Avec quelques créatures hybrides créées par nos soins, et de nouvelles techniques de torture… niak niak niak… bon, pour l'instant, j'ai pas finit de faire souffrir harry, alors si tu veux une petite mise en bouche avant de partir massacrer les innocents… !_

_Kyras01 : et la, tu es toujours la ? héhéhé… meuh non ! je m'inquiete pas… enfin, pas trop… je ne saurais jamais assez te remercier (ainsi que tous les autres !) de suivre cette histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit tordu, et surtout d'avoir la patience d'attendre… pour ce qui est du jugement, aaaaaaaa/…. Je sais pas… que va-t-il se passer ? la reponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre ! héhéh, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, meme sous la torture ! ce qui est sur, c'est que la situation va etre compliquée…_

_Padfoot : hihi.. merci ! ça fait toujours plaisir a lire ! et pour la peine, je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Et maintenant, pour être sur que vous allez suivre, un petit rappel des faits !_

_Après une semaine de séquestration dans les cachots de la planque des mangemorts, Harry et rogue ont décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout et de s'échapper. Seulement, comme c'était à prévoir, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… Rattrapé par les mangemorts et Voldemort, ils devinrent les acteurs d'une cérémonie étrange se déroulant autour du sceau du ministère, moins connu sous le nom de sceau d'Acrabbaraad. Voldemort espérait acquérir un pouvoir magique considérable et exclusif grâce à Harry, mais du fait de l'intervention de Draco Malfoy, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, et au lieu de servir de « pont » entre le sceau et Voldemort, Harry a directement reçu les pouvoirs du sceau. Parallèlement, la magie (par les baguettes) a disparut, et les membres de l'ordre du phénix, couplés avec un groupe d'intervention de militaires moldus, interviennent dans la planque des mangemorts pour libérer les prisonniers, et faire un maximum de prisonnier. Malheureusement, même si au début tout se passait plutôt bien pour Harry, une confrontation avec des mangemorts faisant appel à des pouvoirs qui lui sont inconnus tourne au drame. Pour sauver ses amis et les militaires, il tue une quinzaine de mangemorts. Ne pouvant assumer cet acte, il cherche une solution, et la trouve en Dumbledore. Le chapitre se finit sur le départ d'Harry, qui compte rejoindre le vieux sorcier._

_j ai eu un petit probleme, les tiret our les dialogues ne passent pas.. alors j ai mis les dialogues en italique! _

**Chapitre 41: De la perte de l'équilibre des choses.**

Harry transplana dans ce qu'il espérait être un parking, à la sortie de la cachette des mangemorts. Le contact avec le sol bétonné fut rude, mais pas autant que l'onde de choc qui le secoua. Un genou à terre, ses lunettes en dégringolèrent de son nez.

Les alentours devinrent flous tout à coup, conservant le mystère total quand au lieu où il se trouvait ; d'autant plus qu'il avait à peine aperçut l'ombre d'une rue déserte. Seuls des bruits métalliques et vrombissants parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il avait l'agréable sensation de se trouver à la gare de King cross en plein cœur de Londres.

A tâtons, il chercha ses lunettes : ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'être à moitié aveugle! D'autant plus qu'il sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air… Comme de l'électricité…

D'un grand geste, Harry balayait le sol quand un sifflement connu lui hérissa les poils du dos.

_Tu crois que je suis l'incarnation du mal ? Résonna la voix de Voldemort, tu crois peut-être même, dans ta confiance en la nature humaine, que c'est la magie noire qui m'a perverti ? Ah non, une hypothèse qui me réjouit particulièrement : c'est mon passé ! Foutaises que tout ça ! Il y a une chose que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, c'est l'attrait du pouvoir, l'envie d'acquérir toujours plus de puissance. Mais pas seulement. Car si c'était si simple, tu pourrais comprendre. Après tout, tu étends toi aussi ton cercle d'influence… et tu en éprouves un grand plaisir…_

_Ne nous compare pas, Tom._

A ces quelques mots, Harry trouva enfin ses lunettes et les chaussa.

Pendant que Voldemort exposait ses sombres dessins et autres motifs le poussant à agir, le jeune sorcier se redressa. Tous les bruits qui l'entouraient trouvèrent alors leurs explications. Les rails à sa gauche attestaient du passage d'un train, et la circulation intense dix mètres plus bas expliquait les bruits de voitures. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans une gare désaffectée en plein milieu d'une agglomération de taille conséquente… Paris ?

A sa droite, Dumbledore se tenait droit entre deux édifices se dressant difficilement au milieu des rails.

Mais à sa gauche, à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres de lui : Voldemort.

Le temps était comme suspendu, seul un grondement et un vent violent perturbaient le tout.

L'affrontement entre les deux mages était inéluctable, aussi Harry hésita-t-il à se montrer.

Il se trouvait encore sur la voie ferrée, au fond du creux qui le dissimulait relativement bien, quand le bruit d'un roulement de pierre lointain attira son attention.

C'était Lupin qui venait de sauter sur la voie ferrée. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à Harry de déguerpir, mais celui-ci n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser Dumbledore seul face à Voldemort, alors que les baguettes n'avaient plus aucune utilité !

D'un hochement de tête négatif, Harry fit comprendre au maraudeur qu'il ne laisserait pas Dumbledore seul, puis il détourna les yeux et se faufila plus en avant, aussi silencieusement que possible. Ses remords étaient maintenant complètement oubliés, et s'il le pouvait, il aurait bien ajouté Voldemort à la liste des victimes à son actif…

La tension qu'il sentait dans l'air allait s'accentuant, devenant presque palpable à proximité du duel. Pourtant, l'affrontement n'était pas physique, ni magique…

D'une voix maintenant exaltée, le soi-disant lord déversait toujours son flot de paroles immondes.

_Ce n'est ni le pouvoir, ni l'immortalité que je recherche, non. Mais bien le plaisir, la joie de pouvoir engendrer une telle haine. La peur des gens m'importe peu, mais leur haine ! Quelle caresse. Sentir dans leurs yeux le dégoût de ce que je représente, de tout ce qu'ils rejettent au fond d'eux mais dont ils ne peuvent jamais se départir. Jouer avec leurs vies, leurs corps mais surtout leurs sentiments. Jouer avec ce qu'ils sont. Les pervertir à mon tour et faire d'un brave père de famille un fidèle idiot capable de tuer par passion pour moi. Donner le choix aux gens entre ta bonté douce et ma folie exaltante, et les voir choisir la facilité du mal, du chemin tout tracé, voilà ce qui procure ma plus profonde joie. Et je dois te l'avouer vieil imbécile, sans toi ma joie ne serait pas la même, si tu n'étais pas là à te débattre telle une mouche dans ma toile, luttant contre tes propres alliés, contre des imbéciles tels que Fudge, ou contre la traîtrise et la lâcheté, le plaisir ne serait pas le même. Albus, tu ne peux pas te battre contre la nature humaine et c'est pour ça qu'au final je vaincrais, et tu le sais. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin, aujourd'hui verra la fin d'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vainqueur du grrrrrrand mage noir Grindelwald. _(merci cram pour cette tirade fabuleuse !)

m_ême si tu me battais Tom, il y aurait quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Comme tu l'as sous entendu, on ne peut rien contre la nature humaine. Il y aura toujours des personnes pour vouloir être libre. Et ta folie du pouvoir ne peut aboutir. Abandonne tout ça, Tom._

Comme s'il attendait ce moment pour agir, Voldemort ne releva pas la dernière remarque, et s'élança.

D'un bond, il se retrouva en haut d'une butte herbeuse.

_Il n'est pas question de vouloir, ici ! Regarde ces moutons de moldu qui se déplacent dans leurs boites métalliques, tu le souhaites sûrement, mais pourras-tu les protéger ?_

Jaillissant de nulle part, un éclair allait s'abattre sur une cible qu'Harry ne pouvait voir, mais au lieu de ça, il fut dévié par un mur protecteur jusque là resté invisible.

_Je ne te laisserai pas faire_, rappela Dumbledore d'une voix égale.

Seuls ses poings serrés sur le vide laissé par sa baguette révélaient son état intérieur.

_Et je poursuivrais jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus le choix_… Gronda Voldemort en sauta à bas du monticule où il se trouvait.

Ce n'est que trop tard que Harry comprit ce qui allait se produire.

Des manifestations de magie crépitaient de toutes parts alors que Voldemort remarquait sa présence.

Un éclair de jubilation intense s'alluma dans ses yeux.

_-El eg etor efedru nehelra_!(1) Hurla Dumbledore, les bras tendu vers Harry quand il comprit la situation et les intentions de son adversaire.

Par réflexe, le jeune homme se courba, une pluie de poudre noire se déposa sur ses épaules en même temps qu'un choc le précipitait à terre, attestant du sort désagréable auquel son directeur venait de lui faire échapper. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir, mais sûrement rien de bon…

L'attaque du mage noir avait été fulgurante, tout comme celle de Dumbledore. L'absence de baguette n'avait pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça.

Lupin se trouvait maintenant à une dizaine de mètre seulement de Harry, comme ce dernier put en juger d'un furtif coup d'œil, mais il ne pouvait approcher plus près.

La force électromagnétique générée par Dumbledore ne cessait de s'accentuer, formant comme une barrière, et empêchant Remus de s'avancer sous peine d'être électrocuté par un éclair.

_Harry, cria-t-il, sors de là ! Ne te mêle pas de ça!_

Sa voix laissait paraître toute son inquiétude en tant que dernier véritable maraudeur, et une pointe du ton qu'il utilisait en cours pour réprimander un élève désobéissant.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur au milieu de cette tourmente à la pensée de ce qui l'amenait en ces lieux. Nul doute que Remus serait plus que déçu. Et il aurait bien obéit, mais il risquait lui aussi de finir grillé s'il faisait le moindre pas dans sa direction.

D'autre part, quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à profiter de l'occasion. Avec un tel pouvoir de destruction, ne pourrait-il pas en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec Voldemort ?

Il se sentait libre de tout doute et remord, et écartant d'une pensée les recommandations de Remus, il fit un pas vers Voldemort.

Soudainement, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

Trop surpris pour effectuer le moindre geste contre l'auteur de cette mauvaise « farce », il ne pensa qu'à faire apparaître un parterre de fleur à la place du trou béant alors qu'il amorçait une chute qui promettait d'être longue.

Effondré à terre, au milieu de jonquilles, il était une belle cible pour Voldemort, et celui-ci se détourna complètement de son adversaire pour concentrer toute sa cruauté sur la proie qui s'offrait à lui.

Alors qu'il s'avançait à son encontre, l'obscurité se fit tout à coup, comme un voile jeté sur le soleil de ce mois de mai.

Ce phénomène ne paraissait pas du fait de Voldemort, celui-ci s'avançant maintenant avec hésitation dans l'atmosphère sinistre qui avait envahit les lieux.

Harry aurait parié sa santé mentale qu'il s'agissait de la créature sombre qu'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois, si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait son apparition en plein jour…

Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur un détail d'éclairage ! À une vitesse fulgurante, le mur du bâtiment situé à quelques pas de Harry se fissura sou l'injonction de Voldemort, et dans une série de craquements, il se désolidarisa des trois autres.

Il commençait de s'effondrer, mais c'était sans compter sur le plus puissant sorcier de cette époque.

Au prix d'un immense effort, Dumbledore parvint à arrêter sa chute.

Mais s'il était facile de faire tomber un mur, le contraire ne l'était pas autant...

Aidée des incantations du mage noir, la gravité finit par l'emporter, et le mur s'effondra sur Harry alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper du point de chute.

Au milieu du nuage de poussière assombri par l'ombre envahissante qui gagnait maintenant son esprit, Harry se surprit à remercier sa petite étoile quand il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours entier et qu'il se trouvait seulement en dessous d'un tas de planches.

L'ombre noire qui pesait de plus en plus sur lui l'affectait trop pour qu'il ait pu se défendre tout seul. Il se sentait aussi désemparé que les deux fois où il avait rencontré cette créature sombre, et à ces moments, déjà, il n'avait pu faire appel à la magie. Mais cette fois ci, son aura s'était faite étouffante, le malaise provoqué était encore plus violent.

La créature était aujourd'hui bien plus grosse c'était indéniable, et Harry la ressentait tout autour de lui.

Se sentant tout à coup aussi courbaturé que s'il tentait depuis des heures de s'échapper, passant par les pires épreuves pour atteindre la tranquillité de corps et d'esprit (ce qui était le cas !), le jeune sorcier se redressa difficilement, prêt à agir.

Mais un étrange hasard avait fait que certaines des poutres et des pierres tombées par miracle autour de sa personne faisaient comme des barreaux, lui coupant la route.

Surpris, il ne fit pas tout de suite appel à la magie, et se contenta d'observer le face à face qui reprenait.

Dumbledore semblait accuser le coup. Apparemment, ce type de magie demandait une énergie plus importante que celle pratiquée habituellement.

Le bouclier qui protégeait jusqu'à maintenant les moldus alentours avait disparut, et Voldemort le fit remarquer d'une voix narquoise.

_Alors, on fatigue vieillard ? Pourquoi lutter ? Tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire et je t'aide à prendre une retraite amplement méritée ! Retraite…_

_Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, Tom. Tes délires te mènent trop loin._

_Trop loin ? Mais au contraire, il n'existe pas de limites !_

_T'en prendre à un enfant…_

_Tu parles de ce gamin qui a toujours la malchance de tomber sur mon chemin peut-être ? L'interrompit Voldemort avec un rictus malsain. Tu n'as pas été capable de sauver ses parents, alors pourquoi t'en soucier ! Il sera mort avant même de s'en rendre compte._

Voldemort éclata d'un rire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Il avait une résonance métallique

Malgré la faiblesse qui l'envahissait, Harry rassembla ses forces et fit appel à la magie.

Lentement, les poutres s'écartèrent.

_Ce jeune homme n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, Tom._

_Mais au contraire, il a tout à voir ! Comment pourrais-je répandre le désespoir et la mort si le symbole de la vie et de ma défaite passé est toujours de ce monde ! Et je vais le tuer. Que tu veuilles m'en empêcher ne fera que renforcer mon plaisir, tu les sais bien._

A ces derniers mots, Harry bondit de sa prison en hurlant des toutes ses forces.

_Stupefix !_

Alors qu'un puissant rayon magique fondait sur Voldemort, l'obscurité ambiante recula quelque peu, accompagnant le sortilège lancé en lui ouvrant la voix.

Mais en quelques mots, Voldemort s'envola, et évita avec un sourire narquois cette attaque.

Soufflant de haine, Harry le regarda s'élever sans le lâcher des yeux, ni cesser ses tentatives.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, lui cria-t-il. Dumbledore est peut-être trop bon pour te tuer, moi je ne ferais pas de subtilité, tu ne mérites…_

Harry ne put finir sa phrase, un nouvel assaut de l'ombre l'en empêcha.

Cloué sur place par la panique et le vide qui l'envahissait, il perdit un instant la conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Fort heureusement, la sensation ne dura pas.

_Tu n'es pas de taille !_ ricana Voldemort en voyant son jeune adversaire interrompre ses attaques.

_Harry, ne joue pas au héro ! H_urla Remus, toujours impuissant à quelques mètres de là. _Laisse faire Dumbledore._

_Tu aurais du l'écouter, mais c'est trop tard _! Rugit Voldemort en déchaînant sa puissance.

A sa demande, le sol se mit à trembler, la secousse propulsa tout le monde à terre, comme de simple fétus de paille.

Seul Dumbledore se reprit assez vite pour contrer l'attaque. S'élevant à son tour, il entonna une mélopée envoûtante et des liens jaillirent de terre vers le mage noir.

La liane, car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, s'enroula autour de sa proie, et la ramena sur terre.

Mais Voldemort n'en avait pas fini : en quelques mots, il amplifia la distorsion du sol aux pieds de son adversaire, et dans un craquement impressionnant, le sol se fissura.

Dans un ultime effort avant de disparaître dans les tréfonds d'un abîme incertain ouvert à ses pieds, le vieux sorcier prononça ce qui semblait une supplique désespérée.

Un long sifflement aigu semblable au chant du phénix s'en suivit, précédant le silence.

Un silence froid et angoissant. Vide de tout espoir.

_ALBUUUUUUUUUUUUSSS !_ Hurla lupin.

D'une torsion, Harry se releva et courut au bord du gouffre où venait de disparaître Dumbledore. Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, récitant à voix maintenant haute et puissante, Voldemort se mit à rougeoyer. Comme si elles répondaient à l'imprécation du mage, des fibres de vent se dissocièrent du courant d'air ambiant, et fondirent sur Harry.

La protection magique qu'il fit apparaître ne suffit pas. Alors qu'il se remettait à peine de la disparition de son directeur, et qu'il se trouvait toujours un genou à terre, Harry sentit un courant d'air frais et insidieux se faufiler dans son cou, sous ses bras, dans son dos, partout sur son corps.

Avant qu'une quelconque idée pour se défendre n'émerge de son esprit, l'air se resserra sur lui.

Comme un étau, il l'emprisonna dans son étreinte et le souleva de terre.

Il voulut se libérer, mais alors qu'il faisait un pas vers la fissure dans le sol, son pied quitta terre.

Le regard haineux, Harry finit par tourner son visage vers Voldemort. A la vue de son sourire réjouit révélant sans aucune ambiguïté le plaisir monstre qu'il éprouvait à faire le mal, sa colère ne fit qu'un tour et afflua dans ses veines.

Il avait une étrange impression de déjà vu, comme s'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'un cauchemar trop souvent vécu.

Malgré toute sa volonté, aucune réaction magique ne se manifestait. Harry se sentait détaché de son corps, comme si chaque parcelle de son être était tournée vers la sensation qui parcourait sa peau, ce fluide léger et apaisant. Etrangement apaisant.

Seul son visage réagissait, mais quoi qu'on en dise, les yeux ne pouvaient pas lancer d'avada kedavra, sinon c'eut été chose faite.

La seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, s'était tourner la tête. Et pour contempler quoi?

Un trou béant dans le sol, où Dumbledore avait disparut.

Il était seul maintenant. Seul contre la personne qui, selon une obscure prophétie en laquelle il n'était même pas sûr de croire, devait le tuer.

Suivant son regard, le lord crut comprendre le court de ses pensées.

_Dur fardeau que ta vie... Ricana-t-il. Toujours tu veux défendre tes proches, et toujours je les tue! Tel est l'ordre des choses..._

_D... Dumbledore... n'est... pas... mort..._ articula difficilement Harry.

Chaque parole lui demandait des efforts considérables, sa mâchoire étant engourdie par le froid.

_Peu importe, de toute façon il arrivera trop tard; puisque je vais te tuer. Comme je l'avais prédit !_

_Ne l'écoute pas Harry !_ lui cria Remus, _la magie des éléments ne peut pas tuer. Retire le sceau !_

Voldemort se contenta de ricaner encore une fois et de jauger ostensiblement le loup-garou avant de reporter toute son attention sur Harry.

_Mais il ne peut pas le retirer, n'est-ce pas ? Dès que j'ai su pour tes pouvoirs, j'ai compris. Tout s'expliquait ! La prophétie, l'avada kedavra qui se retourne contre moi, et le fait qu'on soit lié. Tous les éléments ont pris leur place tout à coup._

_De... quoi... vous parlez..._

_Peu importe. Ta mère ne peut plus rien pour toi, ni Dumbledore, ni personne. Je regrette juste que la cérémonie n'ait pu être menée à son terme… Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Je trouverai un autre moyen._

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis reprit d'un ton froid.

_Harry Potter, je vais savourer ta mort._

Tout à coup Harry sentit, ou plutôt vit, qu'on le déplaçait, il flottait bien malgré lui vers une grosse bute herbeuse située derrière Voldemort.

_Je suis vraiment déçu, tu n'es pas un adversaire à la hauteur, même avec les pouvoirs du sceau, dit ce dernier tout en amenant sa victime là où il le souhaitait._

_Finalement, tu n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit chanceux, contrairement à tes parents…_

Harry bouillonnait de colère, de frustration et de peur face à son immobilité imposée. Tous ces mots, il savait bien qu'ils étaient prononcés uniquement pour lui faire du mal, aussi ferma-t-il son esprit, autant que faire se peut.

Ne pas l'écouter ne cessait-il de se répéter. Se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Mais à quoi bon puisque la réponse était : rien !

D'autant plus qu'il ignorait ce qui l'attendait, et étant donné l'esprit tordu de ce psychopathe, il pouvait s'attendre à tout…

Remus avait dit que Voldemort ne pouvait le tuer directement avec la magie qu'il utilisait, mais ça ne lui disait pas ce qu'il était capable de faire…

Il tentait de concentrer toute sa volonté sur un simple mouvement de sa jambe droite quand les bras de vent se dissipèrent.

Etait-ce l'effet de sa volonté, ou celle de Voldemort ? Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais l'effet fut le même : il se retrouva les fesses par terre.

Prestement, il s'accroupit, le regard rivé sur son adversaire qui se tenait face à lui, une grimace semblable au sourire d'un serpent accrochée aux lèvres. En réponse à quelques mots de lord Voldemort, une étincelle crépita et enflamma le sol aux pieds de Harry.

D'un simple sortilège, l'apprentie sorcier l'éteignit.

_Que dire du soi disant grand mage noir qui essaye de rôtir sa victime avec une étincelle ? le nargua Harry._

Du surplomb où il se situait, la situation paraissait maintenant nettement plus à son avantage, et la confiance lui revenait petit à petit. Il sentait la magie tout autour de lui, prête à se manifester.

_Un moldu ferait cent fois mieux,_ poursuivit Harry d'un ton froid et tranchant.

Se disant, il se concentra sur les gravats du bâtiment effondré, et les métamorphosa en une multitude d'oiseaux.

_Voilà qui devient intéressant_, éructa Voldemort en évitant l'attaque en piqué d'un aigle.

Son visage déformé par la folie et la fureur ne laissait plus aucune trace de l'homme charismatique et envoûtant capable de recruter de nombreux disciples.

_Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant !_

Oubliant toute retenue, le mage noir hurla d'une voix stridente.

_-Uaté nos san ipro am tamef echani refur as que et tois uef el_ !

Harry se tenait prêt à affronter toute forme d'assaut, mais pas le mur de flamme qui apparut autour de lui.

Semblant puiser sa force des entrailles de la terre, le brasier crut jusqu'à emprisonner Harry dans un cercle infernal, montant jusqu'au dessus de lui comme une voûte.

Le ciel avait disparut aux yeux de Harry, l'enfermant dans une prison de feu.

Pas à pas, il recula, la chaleur lui léchait désagréablement le visage avec de plus en plus d'intensité.

Très vite, le contact se transforma en morsure et l'air devint irrespirable.

Mais un sortilège de tête en bulle et de lèche flamme réduisirent facilement ces problèmes à néant, ne laissant comme seul obstacle que l'absence de vision.

Ne pas voir Voldemort avait quelque chose d'effrayant, comme de savoir qu'un scorpion s'est glissé dans son lit durant la nuit.

Que pouvait-il faire pendant ce temps ? Avait-il prévu que Harry pourrait se protéger des flammes ? L'attendait-il patiemment de l'autre côté des remparts incandescents ?

Par précaution, il ne pouvait se permettre de sortir droit devant, aussi se dirigea-t-il du côté opposé.

Surmontant son instinct, il traversa les flammes et…

_AAAAAAAAAAaaaahhh……_

Chuta.

Le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds, et il allait s'écraser sur le sol bétonné quand il se sentit agrippé au niveau des épaules.

Et alors que l'ordre des choses aurait voulut qu'il finisse bêtement sa vie le crâne éclaté par terre, il se retrouva à pédaler dans les airs avant d'amorcer un atterrissage en douceur dans une sorte de cour, une douce chaleur lui réchauffant les épaules.

Fumseck ! Dumbledore l'avait appelé en sifflant se rappela Harry.

Une fois stabilisé, il remercia le phénix qui s'éloignait déjà à tire d'aile, puis jeta un cou d'œil au dénivelé qu'il venait de franchir sans encombre.

Plus d'une dizaine de mètres !

Mais où se trouvait-il maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'à lire une vieille inscription de lettres en fer rouillé sur le mur: GARE FRIGORIFIQUE DE BERCY. (pour ceux qui connaissent ! bon, je sais qu'elle n'est pas désaffectée normalement, mais le lieu m'a inspiré…)

Ça expliquait pas mal de choses… comme les trains par exemple, et la taille de l'entrepôt !

Au loin, des camionnettes officielles appartenant probablement aux militaires s'ouvrirent pour libérer quelques hommes tout de vert vêtus.

Avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Harry, des militaires se figèrent, stupéfaits le visage levé vers le haut de l'entrepôt d'où Harry venait de chuter.

S'ils pouvaient accepter qu'un oiseau flamboyant attrape dans ses serres un adolescent et le sauve d'une chute vertigineuse, il n'en était pas de même pour le spectacle offert par Voldemort descendant tranquillement les marches d'un escalier de terre et d'eau se formant sous chacun de ses pas.

_Ne restez pas là_, leur cria Harry.

Mais comment leur faire comprendre le danger que pouvait représenter cet homme à lui tout seul, l'ampleur de son pouvoir de destruction ?

Comme il s'y attendait finalement, les moldus n'écoutèrent pas ses mises en garde et se mirent en position de tir.

Cinq hommes pointaient leurs armes à feu sur Voldemort, et l'apparition d'une nuée d'oiseaux enflammés marqua le début de l'offensive. Ses initiatives avaient la manie de se retourner contre lui, remarqua Harry, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en soit de même pour la métamorphose des briques en oiseaux !

Avant que le mage noir ne réplique aux balles inoffensives contre lui, des sorciers s'étaient placés à côté des militaires.

La lueur de satisfaction brillant dans les yeux de Voldemort finit de convaincre Harry de passer à l'action.

En un battement de paupière, il transplana entre les deux camps, et dans la foulée il érigea une barrière magique autour de son adversaire et lui : pas question de laisser Voldemort accomplir ses pulsions meurtrières les plus primaires ! Même si sa barrière magique avait déjà fait preuve de son manque d'efficacité face à la motivation destructrice des mangemorts…

_Serait-ce un beau sacrifice que tu nous prépares là ? Tu as le sens du spectacle, c'est indéniable… Plus de victime à défendre, c'est aussi…_

D'un geste large de la main, il désigna la scène.

_plus de spectateurs ! Alors petit Potter, on essaye de marcher sur les traces de papa et maman ?_

Le mur ! Concentre toi sur le mur ! Ne te laisse pas distraire, se morigéna Harry.

_une tradition familiale le sacrifice, chez les Potter._

Il faut que je tienne ! Ne pas l'écouter, il veut me distraire.

_Lili, James,…_

_Tais toi !_

_Black !_

_J'T'AI DIS de la fermer !_

_ainsi tu as enfin décidé de les imiter, de mourir inutilement._

_Ils ne sont pas morts inutilement !_

Et un sourire de triomphe s'épanouit sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry avait lâché sa protection.

Mais le jeune sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps de savourer la situation et tendit ses bras en face de lui:

_AVADA KEDAVRA !_ Hurla-t-il.

Harry avait à peine eut le temps de voir le sortilège de mort jaillir, il avait à peine vu le regard de triomphe de Voldemort se changeait en un regard de peur, que la créature noire avait fondue sur lui.

(Merci cram ! eh oui, ce passage n'est pas de moi, enfin pas totalement… alors, vous savez qui remercier pour cette inspiration magnifique !)

En quelques bonds, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de tourbillonnements… elle happa Harry dans sa gueule béante. Cette certitude s'était imposée d'elle-même, il sentait la bête près de lui depuis trop longtemps, guettant le bon moment pour se jeter sur lui. Et elle avait choisit ce sortilège pour agir.

Ensuite ?

Ensuite, plus rien.

L'obscurité caractéristique de l'inconscience se fit.

Pour se déchirer quelques secondes plus tard. Enfin, à ce qui lui sembla.

Immédiatement sur le qui vive, il ouvrit les yeux.

Voldemort ? L'avada ?

Mais nulle trace autour de lui, si ce n'est un paysage dévasté de voitures renversés et d'hommes se relevant difficilement. En somme, rien d'étonnant…

Par contre, changement de taille : Dumbledore était étendu aux cotés d'Harry, la main posée sur son poignet.

Avec la désagréable impression d'avoir raté quelque chose de capital, le jeune sorcier resta sans réaction quelques secondes.

La longue barbe blanche et les lunettes brisées non loin de là ne laissaient aucun doute. Mais… Non !

Ce… ce n'était pas... acceptable, Dumbledore ne pouvait être vaincu, pas lui.

D'un geste machinal, il se pencha pour attraper les lunettes et après avoir tenté deux fois sans succès de les réparer, il les glissa tel quel sur le nez long et fin si familier, et… immobile de son directeur. Il semblait tellement paisible malgré les rides marquant toujours l'inquiétude.

Comme s'il dormait.

Un froncement de sourcils, une simple pression autour de son poignet, et le cœur de Harry reprit sa course interrompue l'espace d'une minute.

Il était vivant !

Interdit, il regarda la main s'ouvrir et libérer son poignet ainsi que le sceau.

Ce dernier alla rouler au loin, sans que quiconque ne s'en inquiète, pas même le propriétaire du pied qui l'envoya bouler dans l'inconnu.

Avec un soulagement intense, Harry rencontra le regard souriant de Dumbledore.

Tout allait peut-être mieux, finalement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, une escouade de militaire les entoura, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule alors que le reste du corps se penchait difficilement vers les lunettes de Dumbledore.

D'un ton désolé, Maugrey annonça :

_Vos lunettes sont cassées, Albus._

Avec un sourire rassurant le vieil homme lui répondit :

_Tant qu'il n'y a que ça ! Mais essayez donc un petit coup de baguette. Vous pourriez avoir une bonne surprise._

Avec l'air dubitatif d'un homme qui désespère depuis trop longtemps de sortir de ce mauvais rêve où la magie n'existe plus, Maugrey fol œil sortit sa baguette d'une poche intérieure et jeta un reparo désinvolte qui répara, à sa plus grande surprise, les lunettes en quartier de lune.

La tristesse affichée malgré tout sur le visage constellé de cicatrice de l'auror interpella Harry.

Dumbledore se relevait difficilement à l'aide de Kingsley Shakelbot et d'un militaire infirmier, alors que le jeune homme n'avait eut besoin que d'une main à laquelle s'agripper pour se redresser.

Il semblait tellement fatigué…

Que s'était-il passé avant que Harry ne reprenne conscience ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre Dumbledore dans cet état ? Et aussi, car la question perdurait, où était Voldemort ?

Se laissant guider, Harry se dirigea vers un véhicule garé non loin de là, et par miracle, toujours debout.

_Tu te sens bien, Harry ?_ Lui demanda Dumbledore d'une voix à peine audible.

Trop inquiet pour parler, Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

_Il semble en meilleur état que vous, Albus_, intervint Maugrey en arrivant à leur hauteur.

_Le privilège de la jeunesse…_ Soupira le vieux sorcier. _Mais le temps n'est pas venu de se laisser aller._

Se tournant vers Harry, il esquissa une grimace de souffrance :

_Nous discuterons de tout ça au calme, Harry. En attendant qu'Alastor prévienne les médicomages du retour de la magie, et de notre petit problème…_

D'un signe de tête entendu, l'auror montra qu'il avait comprit et disparut en transplanant, non sans avoir remis son œil magique en activité.

_Nous allons nous étendre dans une ambulance. D'habitude quand je suis blessé, c'est toujours à l'infirmerie de Poudlard que je vais me faire soigner. C'est ma première fois dans une calèche moldue !_

Le sourire bienveillant de Dumbledore réchauffa un peu le cœur de Harry, lui rendant la parole.

_D'accord,_ souffla-t-il doucement, _mais…_

_Attends quelques instants, nous serons plus tranquille quand ceux-là en auront fini avec nous_, l'interrompit gentiment son directeur.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit de quoi il parlait, une équipe médicale moldue s'occupa d'eux quelques instants.

Subissant l'examen médical sans broncher, ils attendirent patiemment que les ambulanciers les laissent seuls pour se reposer au calme.

Avant même que la porte fut refermée, Harry se tourna pour s'adresser à Dumbledore. Dans l'état d'agitation fébrile où il se trouvait, se reposer était impossible !

_Ce n'est pas votre chute qui vous a mis dans cet état, que s'est-il passé après que j'ai lancé le… le sortilège ?_

Prononcer le mot « Avada kedavra » était au dessus de ses forces, et sachant pour quelle raison il était venu trouver son directeur initialement, il se voyait mal rappeler ses « exploits »!

Sans rendre garde à cette légère ellipse, le sorcier se redressa :

_Non, en effet, et je ne saurais te dire exactement ce qui a put… M'affecter à ce point. De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?_

Avec déplaisir, Harry remonta le fil de ses souvenirs.

_D'une créature sombre, se rappela-t-il, ce n'est pas la première fois que je la croise, mais elle était bien plus puissante aujourd'hui. Elle s'est jetée sur moi et… m'a engloutit !_

_de l'extérieur, c'est ce qui a semblé se passer_, acquiesça Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. _Ensuite, tout a été plutôt rapide… Malgré cette… ombre, comme tu la nommes, et d'ailleurs je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux, j'ai pu t'enlever le sceau, et tu t'es réveillé. Tu vois, tu n'as pas raté grand chose._

Le ton de sa voix sur la fin de sa phrase laissait penser qu'il n'avait pas tout dit…

_Mais vous…_ Commença Harry pour lui en faire dire plus.

_T'ôter le sceau ne fut pas tâche facile…_ Avoua Dumbledore d'un ton désolé._ Il concentrait une forte quantité de magie, et lutter contre ne fut pas sans dommage. Les dégâts matériaux que tu as pu observer, et ma pauvre carcasse en sont la preuve._

_Je… je suis désolé_… Articula Harry avec peine. _Encore une fois, je n'ai provoqué que des catastrophes !_

_Tu fais fausse route, Harry_, le reprit Dumbledore en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. _Notre action en ces lieux fut une grande réussite. Certes, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, mais aux dernières nouvelles, nombres de prisonniers ont pu être sauvés, ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, tu me l'accorderas._

_Voldemort…_

_Il n'a pas demandé son reste et s'est éclipsé._

_Comment ?_

_Des mangemorts accompagnés d'elfes de maison._

_Des elfes ! Je ne comprends plus… La magie ne… les baguettes…_

Voyant son jeune élève en difficulté, Dumbledore vint à son secours :

_Il existe bien des formes de magie, et celle des sorciers étant loin d'être la plus importante, le sceau n'a pas privé toutes les créatures de leurs pouvoirs_, expliqua-t-il.

_Le sceau… Vous connaissez cet objet ? Il…_

C'était dur, mais Harry devait parler. Aussi se força-t-il à poursuivre.

_Il m'a…_

Comment formuler ?

_J'ai… fait des choses avec, des choses que je ne me savais pas capable de faire. Je.. je.. J'ai…_

Patiemment, Dumbledore attendait la conclusion.

Savait-il déjà ? se demanda Harry. Il affichait la même expression que lors de leur… petite discussion après la mort de Sirius, quand il voulait le convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien.

_J'ai tué des mangemorts_, lâcha finalement Harry.

Non sans peine, mais le soulagement qu'il ressentit n'avait pas de commune mesure.

Avec appréhension, il observa la réaction de Dumbledore.

_Tu ne les as pas tué, Harry._

_mais si !_

Il ne comprenait pas ? Peut-être ne le croyait-il pas capable d'une telle chose.

_Ils nous attaquaient,_ expliqua-t-il, _Mr Weasley était déjà blessé, et la situation était critique, alors… je les ai tués. Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'en suis capable ! Vous l'avez bien vu : j'ai lancé l'avada kedavra sur Voldemort ! Un sortilège impardonnable !_

_Je sais que tu en avais la capacité, mais si Alastor était là, il pourrait te le confirmer, tu n'as pas jeté l'avada sur les mangemorts._

_Alors ils ne sont pas morts ?_

Une lueur d'espoir venait de naître.

_Si, les mangemorts sont morts, Harry._

Pour s'éteindre aussitôt.

_Comme je te l'ai dit, _poursuivit Dumbledore, _tu n'as pas lancé l'avada kedavra, mais un sortilège tempus. Il est utilisé parfois par les aurors, à trois ou quatre, ils sont capable de tenir une personne sous l'emprise du temps. Immobilisé le temps de prendre certaines dispositions, le prisonnier est alors figé. C'est une technique très pratique, mais être maintenu trop longtemps dans cet état est très néfaste. C'est en quelque sorte un effet secondaire… Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, d'ailleurs c'est la raison pour laquelle le magenmagot demandera uniquement à s'entretenir avec toi. Je demanderais à Susan Bones de s'occuper de toi. Le ministère a décidé de supprimer les sortilèges non utilisés du programme, alors voila ce que ça donne._

_Je crois savoir ce que tu te dis Harry. Que ces paroles sont faites pour te rassurer mais que tu as quand même tué des hommes. Alors laisse moi te dire ceci. Ces hommes savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Et ils n'auraient pas hésité à continuer leur œuvre pour te tuer. Et avec toi ceux qui t'entouraient. Et en rien, tu n'as à être coupable de ça. Dans toute guerre, ça se passe ainsi. Mais le plus dur, c'est quand il faut se battre en duel contre des personnes contraintes à se battre, par le chantage, ou l'imperium._

Harry allait répliquer quand Dumbledore lui fit signe de se taire, un doigt sur les lèvres.

_J'entends les ministres qui approchent… Ecoute moi bien, Harry. Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi comme je le souhaiterais, et Remus non plus, du moins pas tout de suite. La situation dans laquelle tu te trouves n'est pas simple… Mais tu sais qui sont les personnes de confiance, alors…_

Le sorcier s'interrompit pour émettre un faible sifflement aigu, puis reprit comme si de rien n'était ses recommandations :

_Attrapes une plume de Fumseck, et pense à un lieu où tu seras en sécurité._

Sous les yeux de Harry, Fumseck apparut dans un éclatement d'étincelles. Après s'être remit de sa surprise, le jeune sorcier tenta d'éclaircir un peu la situation :

_Je ne sais pas où…_

_Va trouver Sirius ou Minerva,_ lui conseilla Dumbledore. _Et, juste une chose : ont-ils apprit quelque chose à propos de la prophétie ?_

_Non, on ne leur a rien dit._

_Très bien, dans ce cas, file… !_

Après un coup d'œil échangé entre le sorcier et son oiseau magique, Fumseck vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Sans un mot, le cœur lourd, le jeune homme se saisit de la plume qui lentement tomba du plumage du phénix jusque dans sa main, et disparut.

**_1 pas la peine de chercher une traduction bien compliquée ! deja, je m'en souviens meme plus… je me suis contenté d'ecrire une phrase, puis de mettre les lettres en partant de la fin, et d'en enlever quelques unes pour que ça sonne mieux !_**

**_et voila ! ça vous a plu ? pour la suite, j'ai prevu une petite surprise dans le contenue ! je ne peux malheureusement pas donner de date… tout comme vous, j'espere que ça viendra plus vite que le chapitre precedent !_**


	39. de la difficulté de voir le bout de la f

_Satya : la première a m'avoir reviewé ! et la chose devient presque dangereuse se frotte la tete puisque c'est ça, je m'inclinerais plus, je me contenterais… d'une bonne tape sur l'epaule ? nan.. pas terrible… je peux te chanter une petite chanson si tu veux ! mais c pas la meileure idée que j'ai eu non plus… bon, je dis ça, mais en attendant, j'attend toujours tes poèmes… faut dire que j'ai plus accès au site, alors c peut etre ça le prob…_

_Gimli : ralalal… que dire ? arrete de ronchoner et retourne dans ta boite malotru ! c'est vrai quoi… un peu de politesse dans mes reviews, c'est trop demander ! halala, qu'est-ce que c'est soulant un nain ! on les prefere silencieux et dans notre jardin…_

_fait quand meme un gros bizou baveux a gimli (qui tente par tous les moyens de se liberer de l'etreinte) et lui ebouriffe la tignasse_

_Mais t'inkiete, on sait bien que c'est toi le génie de la mechanceté et de la folie sadique !_

_AdelheidRei : houla… j'ai été obligé de recourir au copier coller pour ton pseudo ! pas facile… est-ce trop de mander que d essayer de savoir d'où ça vient ? si ça vient d aileurs que de ton imagination… je sais que cette ombre vous intrigue, et tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est ce qui a été dit ! en tout cas, elle est attirée par harry, et en sa presence, la pratique de la magie devient plus difficile… par contre, je pense qu'on en saura plus sur elle uniquement dans un one shot fait specialement pour l'expliquer. Donc pas tout de suite !_

_Warra : me voila rassurée alors ! et vive la patience ! sans elle, je n'aurasi plus de lecteur… pour le harry sur puissant, c'est bel et bine fini… comme j'essaye de faire réaliste, autant que possible dans u monde ou la magie existe… mais il y a des chances pour qu'il ait comprit pas mal de chose sur la pratique de la magie, et pour qu'il progresse prochainement… qui sait ! moi, bien sur, mais… c meme pas sur !_

_Merci a tous pour vos review ! et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 42 : De la difficulté de voir le bout de la fin.**

La main toujours fermement serrée autour d'une plume de Fumseck, Harry se redressa péniblement dans une obscurité épaisse.

Lumos, murmura-t-il, trop éreinté pour parler plus fort.

Un faible rayon de lumière éclaira une paroi de roche, lui apportant quelques points de repère.

Définitivement, la magie du sceau l'avait quitté, et les choses allaient devenir plus compliquées à effectuer, surtout sans sa baguette...

D'un coup, le soulagement et la faiblesse l'accablèrent.

Il n'était pas mécontent de retrouver ses capacités habituelles, mais le moindre sortilège allait lui demander plus d'effort…

Machinalement, il porta sa main à la légère cicatrice laissée par un éclat de sa baguette au coin de son œil droit. Cette fois, un simple accio ne suffirait pas à la rappeler.

Lumos! Répéta Harry avec un peu plus de volonté.

Enfin, ce qui se trouva être une grotte se révéla à ses yeux de myope.

Elle avait quelque chose de familier malgré son aspect peu accueillant: c'était là que Sirius s'était caché deux ans auparavant avec Buck.

Le souvenir le heurta avec une telle force qu'il s'attendait presque à voir son parrain surgir du fond de la grotte pour l'accueillir, les bras grands ouverts, et le sourire aux lèvres.

Chassant cette image de reconfort de sa tête, Harry avança plus profondément dans le refuge.

Plus que jamais, en cet instant Sirius lui manquait atrocement. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit là.

Epuisé, rompu par la fatigue et le trop plein d'émotion, il chercha une couverture et s'effondra sur un lit de fortune.

En quelques secondes, finalement vaincu par l'épuisement, il s'endormit.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube que Harry s'éveilla.

Le souvenir d'un cauchemar était encore bien frais en tête, mais ce n'était pas la raison de son réveil soudain.

Tous les sens alertes, il la localisa rapidement : l'écho de bruits de pas hâtifs se faisaient entendre dans la grotte où il se terrait momentanément.

Qui pouvait venir en pareil lieu ? Se demanda Harry en se levant précipitamment.

Peu de personne en connaissait l'existence, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de leur faire face tout de suite.

Que faire ?

Il n'y avait aucune cachette, et il se sentait trop faible pour se cacher à l'aide de la magie…

Résigné à affronter la suite des événements, il prit le parti de rester debout au milieu de la grotte. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'agirait d'enfants moldus à la recherche de sensations fortes, ce qui était peu probable…

Courant plus qu'il ne marchait, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint pâle, vêtu d'habits fripés apparut finalement à un détour de la grotte.

En apercevant Harry, il se figea sur place.

Le jeune sorcier n'en menait pas plus large.

**S…**

Non, il rêvait, comme en arrivant dans la grotte la veille au soir, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être possible.

**Harry !** S'exclama l'homme d'une voix roque.

Il avait l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose de voir le jeune homme en ces lieux. Et d'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, l'exclamation tenait plus du grondement mécontent.

**S… Sirius !** Balbutia Harry.

On pouvait sentir tout le mal qu'il avait à en croire ses sens dans cet unique mot.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que ce moment arrive ? Il n'osait même plus y croire.

Mais la scène qu'il vivait n'avait rien d'un rêve, ni même d'un délire post traumatique ! D'une part, elle était bien trop réelle, et même si Sirius portait les mêmes vêtements que le jour de sa mort, et qu'il pouvait très bien l'avoir inventé tout simplement, Harry l'aurait créé avec un bol de thé chaud et une épaule accueillante !

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas…

Alors qu'il s'avançait, fou de joie, près à éclater de bonheur dès qu'il croiserait la lueur qui le rassurait tellement dans le visage de Sirius, Harry s'arrêta.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fébrile, le regard emplit de folie et de suspicion.

N'accordant même plus d'attention à son filleul, Sirius fit rapidement le tour des lieux avant d'abaisser sa baguette.

**Sirius, tu es sortit de l'arche?** Lui demanda Harry, la voix montant étrangement dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase. **Te revoir…**

**C'est moi qui pose les questions ! **Gronda l'homme en lui coupant impatiemment la parole.

La baguette maintenant pointée sur son filleul, il s'avança vers lui jusqu'à le faire reculer contre la paroi de la grotte.

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On t'a dit de me retrouver ? Tu m'attendais ?**

**Mais non ! Tu vois bien que je suis aussi surpris que toi ! Si ce n'est plus…**

**Foutaise ! D'ailleurs, qui me dit que tu es bien Harry ?**

Hein ! Déconcerté par cette entrée en matière, Harry ne put que regarder son parrain avec de grands yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de montrer sa joie de le revoir ? Le Sirius de ses souvenirs, et du tableau, se serrait empressé de le serrer dans ses bras s'il l'avait pu.

Au lieu de ça… Il le menaçait et lui demandait de prouver son identité !

Comment prouver qu'on est bien soi-même ?

**Euh…** Baragouina Harry en tentant de reprendre ses esprits, **tu devrais t'en rendre compte, te dire que j'aurais bien agit comme ça, ou autre chose dans le genre… enfin, je crois…**

Un instant, Sirius, ou l'étrange personne qui avait son apparence, le considéra en silence.

**M****oui… Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici.**

**C'est une longue histoire…** Soupira Harry.

**dans ce cas, abrège !**

**Hein !**

Le Sirius qui se souciait plus de Harry que de sa propre vie était bien loin. Maintenant sur la défensive, le jeune sorcier se dégagea de la trajectoire de la baguette pointée sur lui.

**Euh… non.**

**Non !** S'étonna Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

**je n'ai pas envie de te raconter ce qui m'est arrivé, pas comme ça.**

**Tu n'as pas trop le choix !** Gronda Sirius.

**Hein ?**

Il ne trouvait vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre ! Ce n'était pas Sirius, ou sinon, il avait pris un coup drôlement fort sur la tête… à moins que ce soit une potion, un sortilège d'ivresse… Oui, c'était sûrement ça !

**Vous n'êtes pas mon parrain, qui êtes vous ? Comment avez-vous fait pour prendre son apparence ?** Fini par demander Harry.

**N'inverse pas les rôles, petit maigrichon, je suis bien Sirius Black, et sache que c'est uniquement ta ressemblance avec James qui me retient de te transformer en cognard sur le champ.**

A voir ses yeux fous briller d'une lueur dangereuse alors qu'il disait ces mots, Harry ne douta pas une seconde qu'il était capable de le faire.

Point de duperie dans ses propos. C'était bien Sirius, mais en même temps, c'était comme une autre personne.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'affecter à ce point ?

**Sirius,** commença précautionneusement Harry,** Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu derrière ce voile, ni les épreuves que tu as du traverser depuis la bataille au ministère de la magie, mais je crois qu'il faudrait que tu m'en parles. Tu n'as pas l'air… d'être toi-même…**

L'homme ne le regardait plus.

Sans dire un mot, il attrapa certains objets, dont un coffre qu'il réduisit à la taille d'un chocogrenouille, et se dirigea vers la sortie en le glissant dans sa poche.

**Sirius !** L'appela Harry. **Que fais-tu ? Tu devrais m'accompagner à Poudlard.**

**C'est justement là que je vais.** Répondit Sirius. **Les mangemorts me pourchassent sûrement. Et si Dumbledore est à leur tête comme je le pense, il faut que j'aille régler le problème à sa source.**

Quoi ! Il avait mal entendu… une telle absurdité n'était même pas imaginable venant de son parrain ! Il lui manquait une case sans aucun doute.

Mais après tout, Dumbledore n'était pas au château, et avec un peu de chance Remus serait de passage.

**Très bien, allons y ensemble,** conclue Harry quand il fut remis de sa surprise. **Tu m'expliqueras en chemin ce qui a put te pousser à penser une telle ânerie.**

D'un regard mauvais, Sirius tenta de le dissuader mais il n'avait effectivement pas de temps à perdre.

Voyant qu'Harry le suivait tout de même, il grogna et poursuivit sa route, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, le souffle court sous la chaleur naissante de ce matin d'été, Harry zigzaguait à la poursuite de son parrain.

Après moult réflexions, la seule explication qui lui était apparut comme possible, était que l'arche avait du affecter Sirius psychologiquement. Peut-être avait-il vécu dans un monde de souffrance, mettant en scène ses pires cauchemars…

Un peu de délicatesse, se dit-il en rattrapant le fugitif.

Celui-ci avait prit sa forme animagus, et évoluait de façon zigzagante à travers les arbres. Là où Harry faisait un mètre, Sirius devait bien cavaler sur dix mètres ! Même Maugrey, suspectant la présence de mangemorts dans les parages, n'aurait pas pris autant de précaution !

**Sirius,** l'appela Harry, **attend moi !**

Le chien disparut dans un fourré, pour ressortir quelques mètres plus loin face à Harry et grogner à son intention.

**Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe actuel du bureau de Dumbledore, comment compte tu entrer le voir ?** demanda Harry alors qu'il lui retournait le dos.

Enfin, ces quelques mots provoquèrent l'effet attendu. Sirius s'arrêta et reprit forme sorcière.

Heureux d'avoir obtenu le résultat escompté, Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le stupéfix lancé par son parrain, quand son rayon rouge le frappa de plein fouet.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute à trépigner d'impatiente dans son immobilité, que Harry put reprendre sa course vers le château.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir pourquoi son parrain était comme ça, mais une chose était sur : il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Jamais son parrain n'aurait levé sa baguette contre lui. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce Sirius pouvait faire.

A bout de souffle, il arriva au village de Pré-au-lard.

Il était encore très tôt, et les boutiques n'étaient même pas ouvertes.

Se glissant dans une ombre alors qu'un volet s'ouvrait en grinçant dans le silence de l'aube, Harry choisit de tenter sa chance par la cabane hurlante.

A la sortie du passage secret, Harry ne vit nulle trace de son parrain. S'éloignant du saule cogneur, il poursuivit sa route vers l'entrée du château.

Sans un bruit, conscient qu'au point du jour il était préférable de ne pas tomber sur Rusard, il s'avança dans le hall et monta discrètement les étages.

Il s'était inquiété plusieurs fois pour ses amis, et en avait rapidement conclue qu'ils devaient avoir rejoint leurs proches au quartier générale de l'ordre du Phénix, chez Sirius. Ou au pire, à sainte mangouste. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux, et ils ne pourraient pas l'aider dans l'immédiat.

Aussi s'avança-t-il sans hésitation vers le bureau du professeur lupin.

Il était proche de celui du professeur McGonogall, aussi n'eut-il pas à faire un grand détour quand il se rendit compte que Remus était absent.

Incrédule, il relut le message que ce dernier lui avait laissé avant de frapper à la porte de sa directrice.

_Je suis absent jusqu'à mardi._

_Harry, si tu vois ce message, va voir le professeur McGonogall aussi vite que possible._

_R. J. Lupin_

Comment savait-il qu'il viendrait ? Si ses comptes étaient bons, il était pourtant persuadé que c'était justement aujourd'hui, mardi…

Inutile de se monter le bourrichon pour un détail, se dit Harry alors qu'une ombre furtive attirait son regard au bout du couloir.

Sirius !

Non, se reprit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer sur ses traces, probablement un élève.

Dans plus attendre, Harry frappa à la porte.

C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il accueillit la voix du professeur McGonogall.

**Entrez !**

Elle apparut au fond du bureau, alors que Harry entrait.

**Harry,** s'exclama-t-elle. **Où étiez-vous passé ? Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? Les sphinx t'ont laissé passer ?**

**Des sphinx ! Que…**

**Les Weasley se font un sang d'encre pour vous,** l'interrompit Minerva en le détaillant d'un œil attentif.** Beaucoup de personnes vous cherchent. Vous allez bien ? Je vous emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie.**

**Professeur,** l'arrêta Harry alors qu'elle l'entraînait déjà vers l'infirmerie. **Je me sens bien, j'ai bien dormit cette nuit, et il y a plus urgent.**

**Je sais bien qu'il y a plus urgent, j'ai reçu un transcritou d'Albus…**

**Où se trouve le directeur ?**

**Il est encore à Sainte Mangouste, même si je pense qu'ils n'arriveront pas à l'y garder bien longtemps…**

**Il faut que je…** commença Harry. Mais sa directrice de maison le coupa bien vite.

**Calmez vous jeune homme ! La course est finie. Albus m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous, alors détendez vous et installez vous dans ce fauteuil, si vous êtes sur de ne pas avoir besoin de soins…**

**Non, vous ne comprenez pas, il s'est produit autre chose. J'ai croisé Sirius !**

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Harry les regretta immédiatement. Ils sonnaient tellement… absurdes !

Sûrement, Le professeur McGonogall allait le prendre pour un fou, penser qu'il avait l'esprit dérangé par cette semaine de captivité et tout ce qui avait suivit…

**Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !** S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que son interlocutrice fronçait un sourcil inquiet.

**Vous êtes donc bien conscient que Sirius est tombé derrière le voile…**

**Oui, et je suis aussi surpris que vous ! J'ai cru que je rêvais quand je suis tombé sur lui à Pré-au-lard.**

**Je veux bien vous croire,** avança le professeur de métamorphose, **mais… Comment est-ce possible ? Êtes vous sur que c'était lui ?**

**Justement… Il était plus qu'étrange… Plus agressif, limite paranoïaque, il m'a même stupefixé ! Pourtant, physiquement, il n'y a pas de doute. Il porte la même tenue que le jour où… Il a basculé.**

**Il n'est pas lui-même ?** Résuma Minerva d'un ton prudent.

**Exactement,** confirma Harry.

Comme pour mieux réfléchir, la sorcière alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry commençait à s'impatienter.

**Et je ne sais pour quelle raison, il en veut à Dumbledore, il est persuadé que c'est lui qui contrôle les mangemorts…**

**Intéressant, **commenta McGonogall en repartant de plus belle dans une profonde réflexion.

**Professeur !** Éclata finalement Harry, **qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**je suis assise à mon bureau et je réfléchis, Harry. Ça ne se voit pas ?**

**En effet, je vois, mais je ne comprends pas à quoi ça nous mène ! Sirius est probablement déjà dans les murs de Poudlard, et nous on reste assis ?**

**Harry ! N'oublie pas que je suis ton professeur, et que les situations que tu as vécues dernièrement ne t'empêchent pas de faire montre de respect envers ma personne.**

Le professeur avait dit ça d'un ton très calme.

Retenant son envie de se lever et de courir partout dans Poudlard à la recherche de son parrain, Harry inspira profondément.

**Excusez moi. C'est juste que… Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru qu'au moins une chose allait redevenir normale, alors que… tout a changé. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose.**

**Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…** soupira le professeur en posant la main sur un exemplaire de la Gazette qu'elle était probablement entrain de consulter avant son arrivée. **Si j'en crois ce que dit ce journal, combiné à ce que je sais, tu en as déjà fait bien assez, Harry.**

J**e n'ai rien pu faire pour Dumbledore, ni pour mes amis, et Sirius… C'est ça qu'ils racontent dans la Gazette des sorciers ?**

**Harry… Tout ce petit monde va très bien. Et quand à Sirius, on trouvera facilement ce qu'il a, et où il est.**

**Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je voudrais aider Sirius à retrouver ses esprits, mais comment faire puisqu'il ne veut même pas répondre à mes questions !**

**Nous lui poserons les bonnes questions.**

**Comment voulez vous vous y prendre si vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a !**

**En effet, c'est un problème, mais ne sous estime pas l'ordre du phénix, jeune sorcier. J'ai moi-même ma petite idée.**

L'expression qu'affichait le visage de Harry suffit à faire comprendre à McGonogall qu'elle devait poursuivre son explication.

**Bien, **obtempéra-t-elle. **Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la magie a disparut durant un certain temps ?**

**C'est ce que je croyais, mais ça n'empêchait pas les mangemorts de lancer des boules de feu hier !**

**ça aurait été plus simple à expliquer si tu étais déjà en septième année…**

**Tu prendras bien un petit déjeuner ? Thé ? Croissant ?**

Sans attendre de réponse, elle effectua un mouvement souple du poignet, et le plateau repas apparut sur le bureau.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'en avait pas eut conscience, mais la vue de la nourriture le rappela à sa faim. Reconnaissant, il attrapa une viennoiserie et l'engloutit.

Une tasse de thé fumant à la main, la sorcière reprit sur le ton de l'enseignement.

**Les professeurs Binns ou Flitwick auraient été plus à même de te l'expliquer… Il faut que tu saches qu'il n'existe pas qu'une seule forme de magie. Tu dois déjà t'en douter…**

**Les elfes de maison, et toutes les autres espèces magiques ?**

**Oui, c'est bien de cela que je parle. On ne sait pas où est apparu la magie en premier, mais une chose est sur : Ce n'est pas chez les humains. Les premiers sorciers étaient les guérisseurs à l'aube de l'humanité. A partir de là, les pouvoirs se sont développés et diversifiés, petit à petit, des liens se sont créés avec les autres espèces, et des objets ont été ensorcelés jusqu'à notre époque. Aujourd'hui, une minorité de formes de magie perdure, celle des sorciers dominant, même si elle n'est pas la plus puissante.**

**Dumbledore et Voldemort utilisaient donc une autre forme de magie ? Elle était très puissante, alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser plus souvent ? Et surtout, quel est le rapport avec Sirius ?**

**Je t'ai dit que ce serait un peu long, alors patience ; et surtout, écoute ! Durant la journée d'hier, la magie que nous pratiquons en tant que sorcier avait disparut. D'une part, cet évènement a permit à des sorciers, qui en connaissaient l'existence, de pratiquer la magie communément appelée 'des éléments' ; et d'autre part, il a inactivé les nombreux objets magiques ensorcelés par des sorciers. L'arche où était enfermée ton parrain a été construite en partie par des sorciers, donc elle n'a pas échappé à cette perturbation de la magie. Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ?**

**L'arche a relâché Sirius…** réfléchit Harry. **Ça explique qu'il en soit sortit, mais pas qu'il veuille faire je ne sais quoi au professeur Dumbledore !**

**C'est vrai. Qui voudrait faire du mal à un adorable vieillard tel que lui ? Personne de sensé en tout cas… J'ai donc une hypothèse pour expliquer la soudaine perte de raison de Mr Black. Si cet arche pose autant de problème, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas été construite que par des sorciers. Il y a longtemps, quand les Tuatha de danann vivaient encore parmi nous, ils apposèrent un sceau secret sur cet édifice, en faisant une prison dont il est impossible de s'échapper entier. Je crains donc que Sirius n'est subit les conséquences de ce sceau… Et que seule une partie de sa personne n'ait échappé à son emprise.**

**Les Tuatha de danann ? On dirait le nom d'un groupe de musique…**

**Tu ne sais pas ce que sont les tuatha de danann ! Harry ! Que fais-tu durant tes cours d'histoire de la magie ?**

**Euh ? C'est-à-dire que… Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de réviser mes cours en vue des examens, et puis, sans doute que ma mémoire a été légèrement altérée. Vous savez, par les interrogatoires, le veritaserum, …**

Sans doute sa justification ne parut pas très crédible.

**Moui**, poursuivit le professeur. **Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une espèce aujourd'hui disparut, qui vivait il y a des milliers d'années. Elle ne se contentait pas de pratiquer la magie, elle était la magie même.**

**Comment peut-on être la magie ?**

**Je ne saurais te répondre, Harry. Je crains que ça ne dépasse mes compétences !**

**Et ils auraient apportés leur contribution à la construction de cette arche… ?**

**Oui, mais le problème est justement qu'on ne sait pas de quelle façon. Tu comprends pourquoi il est difficile de dire ce qui est arrivé à Sirius.**

**Je comprends… Il ne faut pas le laisser seul dans ce cas, on ne sait pas ce qui peut lui arriver ! Ni ce qu'il est capable de faire…**

**Ne t'inquiète pas trop, Harry, les Tuatha étaient des êtres certes maîtres dans l'art de la guerre, mais ils se refusaient à utiliser la magie à des fins maléfiques. Normalement, il ne lui est rien arrivé de… mauvais.**

**ça ne me rassure qu'à moitié…**

**Tu disais qu'il est dans l'école ?**

**Oui, il veut à tout prix trouver le professeur Dumbledore.**

**C'est déjà une bonne chose. Il sera plus facile de le retrouver.**

Brusquement, Harry se leva.

**Laissez moi m'en charger, je n'aurais pas de mal à le retrouver !**

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt d'ailleurs ? La carte des maraudeurs ! Avec elle, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à le localiser.

**Harry !** L'arrêta sa directrice d'une voix d'où perçait l'embarras. **Les choses ne sont pas si simples, je crains que tu ne puisses poursuivre ce projet dans l'immédiat…**

Inquiété par le ton de sa voix, le jeune homme s'interrompit dans son mouvement, et tourna un regard interrogateur vers la sorcière.

**Avec la disparition de la magie et les nombreuses attaques des mangemorts, les choses se sont passablement complexifiées.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?** demanda Harry.

Incapable de cacher son inquiétude, il se rassit. Il avait plus ou moins réussit à se rassurer quand aux sorts de ses amis, mais il n'était plus sur de rien.

**Oh ! Rien de grave ! Enfin… Aucun blessé grave à déplorer si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.**

**Mais alors… Quoi ?**

Indécise, Minerva McGonogall détourna les yeux du regard fixe de son élève et alla murmurer quelques mots à un tableau représentant une infirmière à moitié endormie, un étrange instrument à la main.

Une fois que cette dernière eut disparut du cadre, le professeur fit face à Harry.

**Il est préférable que tu ne l'apprennes pas de moi. Si tu te sens capable de voyager en cheminette, j'ai juste le temps de te conduire à sainte Mangouste avant le début des cours. Les élèves vont sans doute s'inquiéter de mon absence au repas, mais ils s'en remettront.**

Harry eut beau protesté, il ne put arracher la moindre explication de la part de sa directrice de maison.

Chemin faisant, elle lui raconta tout de même ce qui s'était passé dans le monde de la magie durant son absence forcée.

Les attaques multiples des mangemorts, les pertes subies par le monde des sorciers, les conséquences de la journée d'hier,… les choses lui apparaissaient maintenant plus clairement, ainsi que la raison de l'ambiance chargée du château.

Harry n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir cette dernière semaine, loin de là.

De nombreuses personnes étaient mortes, et sur un autre plan, le monde de la magie avait vécu une crise ne connaissant aucun précèdent.

De nombreux bâtiments dissimulés par un sortilège s'étaient vus révélés aux moldus, et même si cet incident ne présentait pas de conséquences néfastes quand à la dissimulation du monde de la magie aux yeux des moldus d'après le professeur de métamorphose, Harry pressentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

**la guerre des armes a commencé,** conclut tristement McGonagall, **ainsi que celle, plus discrète, plus sourde, mais non moins dangereuse, qualifiée de stratégique.**

Saisit d'une intuition soudaine, les doigts plongés dans la poudre de cheminette, Harry se tourna vers son professeur.

**Les Weasley…**

**Tu auras bien assez tôt la réponse à toutes tes questions**, le coupa Minerva McGonogall.

Doucement, elle le poussa vers l'âtre du feu.

**Albus vous attendait plus tôt, tu le trouveras au quatrième étage (pathologie des sortilèges) troisième porte à gauche, salle Igor Brontinski. Vas-y directement sans demander ton chemin, normalement quelqu'un de l'ordre t'attend dans le hall où se trouve la cheminée. Si tu vois Alastor Maugrey, ou Remus, dit lui de venir à Poudlard. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons nous occuper de Sirius.**

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, Harry jeta la poudre de cheminette, et prononça distinctement sa destination.

Il ne savait que penser de ce qui se passait, devait-il se réjouir ? Devait-il craindre pour ses amis ? Son cœur lui criait de se dédoubler, mais malheureusement, il ne savait même pas si c'était possible…

_Pour complément : les tuatha de danann existe réellement. Faite une petite recherche en mythologie celtique ! D'ailleurs, si j ai bien comprit, ils ont inspiré les elfes du seigneur des anneaux._

_Finito por el momento !_

_Vous avez aimé ma petite surprise ?_

_La grande question… arriverais je a finir cette fic avant la sortie du tome six ? c'est pas gagné… mais je ferais mon possible ! Promis. Surtout que j'ai plein de truc a expliquer, et il fo le faire ne finesse…_

_Bon, pas de blabla ! a bientôt pour la suite !_


	40. Harry et ses petites contrariétés

_Pardonnez l'absence de reponse aux review ou de petite note... mais ça viendra plus tard!_

_pour l'instant, je me depeche de finir de taper le prochain chapitre!_

_bonne lecture! _**  
**

****

**Chapitre 43 : Harry et ses petites contrariétés**

En plein dilemme, il se stabilisa non sans mal dans la cheminée de l'hôpital.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. A quelques mètres devant lui, Remus Lupin l'attendait.

L'infirmière du tableau dans le bureau du professeur McGonogall avait transmit le message.

Sans un mot, le maraudeur s'avança vers Harry, soupirant presque de soulagement.

-Tu es enfin là ! S'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude pour Harry…

- Je suis content de te voir. Albus avait beau dire que tu allais bien la dernière fois qu'il t'avait vu, je me faisais du souci. Comment te sens tu ?

-Je vais bien, lui assura Harry d'une voix aussi ferme que possible. Toi aussi on dirait.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas surprenant étant donné que je ne suis pas resté une semaine emprisonné par les mangemorts, et que je n'ai pas affronté Voldemort !

-Et tu ne t'es pas trouvé tout à coup nez à nez avec Sirius… Lâcha tout de go Harry.

A voir la tête du maraudeur, il y était allé un peu fort.

Calmement, il lui raconta la rencontre.

Rien que pour graver à jamais dans sa mémoire le panel d'expression du visage de Remus durant le récit, l'achat de la meilleur des pensines valait la peine.

-Remus, l'appela Harry alors qu'il ne disait rien depuis quelques secondes, si tu veux partir tout de suite pour Poudlard, je comprendrais. Le professeur McGonagall t'attend d'ailleurs.

-je… Non… Se reprit le loup-garou.

A ce moment, Harry n'aurait su dire si Remus allait s'écrouler, ou se mettre à courir dans tous les sens.

-ça fait un choc, dit Harry en souriant.

-Oui… Souffla Remus, quoique… je ne saurais dire ce que je ressens… Pour une nouvelle…

-Mais vraiment bizarre, son comportement était très déstabilisant.

-Il faut que je le vois. Mais avant…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner, je sais où aller, tenta de la convaincre Harry.

Le maraudeur éluda son intervention.

-Avec tout ça, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Comment te sens tu ? Lui demanda le lycanthrope en l'emmenant à sa suite à travers le hall. Personne ne sait véritablement ce qui t'est arrivé.

Voyant que Remus était bien décidé à rester avec lui, Harry laissa tout un flot de souvenirs affluer.

Tout cela lui paraissait tellement lointain. Comme si c'était arrivé à un autre.

Par où commencer ?

Le combat avec Voldemort ? La mort des mangemorts ? Leur ectoplasmisation ?

Ça prendrait des heures…

Quand à savoir comment il se sentait…

D'un vague « j'ai eu beaucoup de chance » Harry résuma la réponse.

Lupin dut bien s'en contenter.

-Mais parle moi plutôt des autres, ajouta Harry, le professeur McGonogall m'a inquiété… Tout le monde ne s'en serait pas sortit sans dommage ? Comment vont les Weasley ? Et… Dumbledore ? Il était affaibli quand je l'ai quitté hier.

Une barre soucieuse creusa encore plus le front de Remus. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas la réponse qu'il devait donner.

-Dumbledore va bien, les médicomages sont plutôt positifs sur son état physique. Il sera bientôt sorti, quand je l'ai laissé, il était entrain de discuter avec le ministre de la magie.

Un instant, il marqua un silence.

-Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches. Percy Weasley a été tué lors d'une attaque au ministère, et Arthur a été blessé grièvement. Même s'il est maintenant hors d'atteinte et qu'il se remet petit à petit, la famille a beaucoup souffert. Ils sont tous là haut. Ils t'attendent, ils sont très inquiets pour toi, et te voir les rassurera.

Mais si nous t'avons fait venir, au lieu de te reposer en attendant le retour de tes amis, c'est pour que …

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de Harry.

Il y avait eu des victimes… McGonogall lui avait expliqué tout ça, les attaques à la bibliothèque, au chemin de traverse, au ministère. D'après ses souvenirs, ses amis et lui s'en étaient plutôt bien tirés, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ailleurs il n'en soit pas de même.

En plus des victimes à la cache des mangemorts, il devait ajouter au moins le grand frère de Ron. Qui d'autre ?

-Je veux voir mes amis.

Harry avait interrompu Remus alors qu'il continuait à parler aussi clairement que possible.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous deux devant les ascenseurs. Pénétrant dans l'habitacle à la suite du jeune sorcier, Remus attira son attention.

-Harry, tu ne vas pas pouvoir passer autant de temps que tu le souhaites avec tes amis, l'informa-t-il en baissant le ton. Je sais que tu as d'autres priorités en ce moment, mais Albus m'a dit qu'il t'avait prévenu. Tu dois rencontrer Amélia Bones au plus vite, ainsi qu'Hermione.

-Hermione ? Pourquoi doit elle rencontrer Mme Bones ?

Remus esquissa une moue soucieuse.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à… t'être laissé dépasser par les évènements…

-Malfoy… Souffla Harry en se ruant au dehors de l'ascenseur.

L'image du visage furieux de Hermione s'était imposée à son esprit. Elle avait tellement souffert de la mort de ses parents… Si Lucius Malfoy était, comme il le pensait, l'assassin des Granger, qui sait de quoi elle avait été capable ? Avec ses connaissances et la douleur accumulée, il pouvait craindre le pire.

Il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il n'aimerait pas l'affronter dans cet état quand il l'avait aperçu courir derrière le mangemort.

Gauche.

Igor…

Il poussa la porte qui se dressait devant lui.

D'un même mouvement, cinq, non six têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Rien qu'à la qualité du silence, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait interrompu une discussion au sommet, mais il s'en contre fichait !

-Harry !

-Potter !

-Monsieur Potter !

L'accueillirent les propriétaires des voix plus ou moins heureux de le voir.

D'un coup d'œil, Harry reconnut facilement Susan Bones, Zaccharias Dots, Severus Rogue, d'éminents sorciers dont des membres du magenmagot, et bien sur, Dumbledore, assis bien confortablement dans son grand fauteuil.

Tout ce petit monde semblait discuter de l'avenir de la sorcellerie tout en prenant le thé.

Rien de très intéressant pour lui.

Dépité, Harry répondit machinalement au ministre de la magie qui s'inquiétait de son état, et posa la question qui le tarabustait.

-Hermione n'est pas là ? Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Severus Rogue et son directeur.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit, et il échangea un regard d'acquiescement avec Amélia Bones.

Cette dernière salua rapidement Remus qui arrivait à la suite de son jeune protégé, et poussa ce dernier vers un fauteuil.

-Vous n'allez pas me faire asseoir ? Se révolta Harry, le regard allant de l'un à l'autre. Et me parler pendant de longues heures !

Voyant à la mine contrite de la sorcière que c'était effectivement dans ses intentions, il se redressa dans l'optique de poursuivre ses recherches.

-Je sais que vous avez de nombreuses choses à me dire, mais pour l'instant, j'ai des priorités !

-Potter ! Gronda Rogue.

Visiblement, il était à deux doigts de fondre un chaudron, l'état dans lequel il se trouvait n'aidant en rien à améliorer sa patience légendaire. Claudiquant, un bras plus petit que l'autre, et les cheveux propres, il s'approcha de Harry, la mine menaçante.

-Je ne vous savais pas assez présomptueux pour imaginer que vos priorités puissent dépasser celles du ministère… Si le ministre de la magie, ou la responsable des activités magique, ou même un simple employé vous demande bien gentiment de vous asseoir, vous obtempérez. Quoi que vous pensiez, le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner quand il vous arrive une petite incartade. On a des choses à vous dire qui mérite votre attention, alors asseyez vous, et écoutez. Même si ça doit prendre de longues heures, Potter.

Une fois qu'il fut avérez que le professeur en avait fini, et que Harry était au moins ralentit dans sa décision de quitter les lieux, Amélia Bones s'éclaircit la voix.

Difficilement, Harry détacha son regard du visage terrible de son ex-colocataire de cachot.

-Ce que le professeur Rogue essaye de t'expliquer un peu maladroitement… C'est que la chose dont nous avons à te parler est plutôt urgente.

-Urgente ? Là n'est pas la question, intervint un petit homme sec et nerveux de sa voix fluette. Il faut seulement que nous sachions.

-La presse n'aurait jamais dut révéler d'information avant que nous même n'ayons eu d'écho des événements qui se sont déroulés à Paris, enchaîna son voisin comme s'ils continuaient une discussion engagée.

-Messieurs, les coupa Dumbledore, ceci ne concerne pas Monsieur Potter. Je crois que vous comprendrez si j'interrompe cette réunion improvisée.

Après un hochement de tête entendu entre les trois vieux sorciers, Amélia Bones put reprendre.

-C'est difficile de te parler de ça après ce que tu viens de vivre…

-Je vais bien, assura Harry en voyant que c'était nécessaire.

-Dans ce cas… Je sais qu'un jeune homme de ton age n'a pas ce genre de préoccupation, mais le ministre de la magie ici présent, et toutes les personnes qui l'aident dans sa dure tache se doivent de fournir des explications pour ce qui s'est passé hier.

Voyant que Harry attendait avec un certain intérêt la suite, elle reprit avec plus de conviction.

-C'est que tu ne dois pas considérer les évènements de ces derniers jours à la légère… Albus t'a apparemment conseillé de venir me voir, mais c'était un peu faible. A trop vouloir te protéger il t'a mit en avant…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de poursuivre plus rapidement devant les signes d'impatience maintenant manifestes de Harry.

-ça te rassurera sûrement si je te résume ce qui s'est passé dans cet entrepôt. A défaut de te rassurer, ça t'intéressera de savoir que les aurors ont capturé une vingtaine de mangemorts, faisant cinq victimes. Du coté de la coalition, un moldu est mort, beaucoup ne se remettront pas de cette journée… Les cas de brûlure grave sont nombreux, mais heureusement soignables. A noter la formidable réussite de cette entraide entre moldus et sorciers.

Les personnes présentent dans la pièce s'agitèrent.

-On pourrait croire que ça suffit à qualifier cette mission de succès, continua Mme Bones un ton au dessus, mais il est un autre aspect. L'interruption de la magie a causé un grand émoi auprès du monde de la magie. Même les moldus pressentent quelque chose. La peur est dans l'esprit de chacun, et ce n'est pas sans conséquence. Les sorciers s'interrogent, veulent savoir ce qui s'est produit. La Gazette a lancé la rumeur en révélant une partie de ton affrontement avec Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom. Je pense que tu vois où je veux en venir…

D'un hochement de tête, Harry l'invita à poursuivre.

-ça fait à peine quinze heures que l'intervention à Paris a eu lieu, mais déjà des mouvements se font sentir au sein du ministère. Nous espérions un peu de répit, mais de nombreuses voix se sont faites entendre : il va falloir que tu sois entendu, sinon des gens continueront à inventer des choses toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Je ne sais pas comment la nouvelle a pu se rependre si vite. Surtout au milieu de la crise provoquée par l'interruption momentanée de la magie… C'est à croire qu'ils n'attendaient que ça.

-Ils ? Demanda Harry.

-Des partisans de Voldemort. Scori, Pelvin, Priams, les frères Crocatus, et bien d'autres… Intervint Dots. Je doute que ces noms te disent quoi que ce soit. Un mouvement quelque peu perturbateur pointait le bout de son nez depuis quelques temps, mais il s'est maintenant totalement affirmé. Se basant sur les erreurs passées du ministère, sans même tenir compte des récentes victoires, ils ont réussit à convaincre de nombreux sorciers que la situation pourrait être nettement meilleur.

-Ils ne sont pas le seul problème ! Les moldus…

-Nous en avons déjà parlé Edith, et j'ai justement un repas avec le ministre de l'intérieur moldu, le coupa Dots. Ça promet d'être long et fastidieux, aussi vous m'excuserez si je vous laisse, je crois que nous en avions presque fini ?

-Pour ce qui est des moldus, je crois que votre choix est le bon, acquiesça Dumbledore. Quand au reste, nous aurons bien le temps d'en reparler.

Le ministre salua Harry, et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Susan Bones, sortit de la pièce.

Profitant de cette brève agitation, le vieil homme fripé le plus proche de Harry, se pencha vers lui de son grand fauteuil d'aspect anciens et usagé lui aussi.

-Bonjourrr Harrrry. Ye me présssente, Mâarcuus Warrik. Y'étais à Parrris hier, dit-il doucement.

Par réflexe, et même si ça ne l'aiderait pas à comprendre mieux ce que lui disait le vieil homme, Harry se pencha.

- A mon plus grrrrrrand malheurrrr ye me trrrouvais dans une des voiturrres qui fut rrenversée après l'interrrventione de Dumbledore. Tu as montrrré une grrrrrande déterrrrminatione face au mage noir. Ce que ye me demande, c'est pourrrrquoi un tel risque ? N'aurrrait-il pas été plus prrrrudent de fuirrr, comme toute perrrrsonne sensée l'aurrrait fait ? Surrrtout après ce qui s'était passé…

Son regard suspicieux déplu immédiatement à Harry. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de l'admiration enjoué dont il avait fait preuve quelques secondes auparavant, seulement un besoin avide de savoir.

-Et que vouliez vous que je fasse ? Demanda Harry avec hargne en se détournant de lui. Je n'avais pas trop le choix, il faut bien que des gens arrêtent de fuir. Sinon, comment voulez vous lui faire face et l'affronter ?

-Harry ! L'interrompit Albus. Amélia n'avait pas finit.

Les poings serrés, Harry reprit son calme.

-J'ai bien comprit que vous vouliez ma version de l'histoire. Inutile d'insister. Je vous la donnerais. Puisque c'est tout ce que désir le ministère…

Un vent d'embarras souffla. Mais il ne fit que passer.

-Dans ce cas, commença le petit maigrichon, vous…

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre encore une fois, le coupa Dumbledore, mais avant de vous laisser partir, nous devons convenir d'une prochaine concertation. En début d'après-midi ? Vers trois heures peut-être.

Les plus bavard se contentèrent d'un « ça ira pour moi », et les autres d'un hochement de tête.

Mais visiblement, ils attendaient quelque chose pour se lever.

-Harry, ajouta Dumbledore après un soupir discret de lassitude, nous allons bien sur faire tout ce qui est possible pour que tu puisses aussi vite que possible retrouver une vie normale. Pour cela, il va falloir que tu racontes en détail ce qui s'est passé durant la journée d'hier. Severus nous a dit tout ce qu'il savait, mais nous avons aussi besoin d'en savoir plus sur le sceau. Une fois que ce sera fait, je suis sur que tu pourras faire tout ce que bon te semble. A condition que ça n'implique pas un sortilège répréhensible. Miss Granger et toi n'en aurez pas pour longtemps.

-C'est la seconde fois qu'on évoque Hermione, et je ne sais toujours pas ce qui lui est arrivé !

-Il n'y a pas meilleur récit que celui fait par l'un des protagonistes, intervint Amélia Bones. J'allais justement vous proposer de me suivre pour la retrouver dans mon bureau au ministère…

-Y'aimerrrrrais assisterr à cet entrrretien, si vous me le perrrmettez, avança Marcus Warik.

Instinctivement, Harry se raidit. Cet homme ne lui avait pas fait bonne impression, depuis les quelques mots échangés, il éprouvait plus que de la méfiance à son égard ; une suspicion sourde due au fait que l'homme ne quittait pas sa cicatrice des yeux alors qu'il espérait une réponse positive de la part d'Amélia Bones.

Il pouvait attendre longtemps étant donné que celle-ci refusa sans protestation possible la demande.

-Je souhaite être seule avec eux.

Comme pour couper court à toute argument de protestation que le sorcier semblait près à proférer, Dumbledore agita sa baguette, et dans un POUF retentissant, son fauteuil se transforma en confortable lit. Une horrible couverture le recouvrait.

Bonne excuse que de se trouver dans un lit d'hôpital…

-Vous devriez y aller, Severus, vérifier si Alastor est toujours dans le couloir. Quand à vous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des membres du magenmagot, je crains qu'une dure journée ne vous attende. Amélia viendra vous trouver avec des informations qui vous aideront. Nous nous revoyons à l'heure dite.

Tout en échangeant quelques dernières phrases, les personnes présentent se levèrent.

Elles mirent bien trop de temps au goût de Harry pour entamer la manœuvre de sortie.

Un moment, il désespéra presque de jamais atteindre le ministère avant la fin de la matinée.

Pour la première fois, il prenait le temps d'attendre, et des images lui revenaient en mémoire. L'affrontement avec Voldemort, et les horreurs qu'il avait été obligé de faire. Et enfin, cette ombre qui avait fondu sur lui durant le combat.

S'il s'inquiétait pour ses proches, il ressentait aussi une peur sourde qui parfois menaçait de prendre le dessus.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de se relâcher ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Une pensée oppressante menaçait de s'imposer à lui, il le sentait. Mais pour le moment, Hermione avait des problèmes, les Weasley souffraient, sans compter tous les tracas qui l'empêcheraient d'aller là où il le souhaitait.

-Harry ! L'appela Dumbledore alors que le jeune homme passait la porte.

-Juste au moment où j'allais sortir, ronchonna Harry. Mais je suppose que vous avez quelque chose à me dire.

-tient, comment as-tu deviné ? répliqua Albus Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Il semblerait que nous aillons trop d'occasion de nous voir jeune homme.

Harry se renfrogna:

-Ce que j'ignore, c'est de quoi vous voulez me parler.

-J'aimerais discuter avec toi de beaucoup de choses, mais je saurais me limiter.

Vérifiant que tout le monde était sorti, il reprit.

-Tout d'abord…

A ses yeux soudain illuminés, Harry vit tout de suite ce que Dumbledore allait dire.

-Remus m'a dit pour Sirius. Qui aurait cru qu'après toutes les recherches menées, ce serait l'usage totalement hasardeux d'un sceau millénaire qui le libérerait ! Toute fois, je suis suffisamment inquiet pour préférer attendre que Remus le retrouve et me fasse part de son entretien avec lui une fois que ce sera fait…

Un instant, Harry resta perdu dans les souvenirs de sa conversation avec le maraudeur.

-Je n'arrive pas encore à savoir si je dois me réjouir ou pas… C'est tellement… improbable et… Pensez vous qu'il ira bien ? J'ignore si Remus a eut le temps de vous le dire, mais Sirius était bien décidé à en découdre avec vous !

Fixant Harry de son regard pensif, Dumbledore lissa sa barbe.

-Croit bien que dès que la potion qu'on m'a fait prendre aura agit je me rendrais à Poudlard pour le rencontrer. Cette histoire sera mise au clair aussi vite que possible. Il y a de nombreux mystères dans le monde de la magie. Ils sont aussi étranges qu'imprévisibles, mais il est toujours des personnes capables de les résoudre.

-Qui le saura ?

-Je l'ignore, mais j'ai idée que tu souhaites être au courant des possibilités. On peut aussi imaginer qu'il a prit un coup sur la tête… Dans ce cas c'est Madame Pomfresh qu'il lui faut.

Echangeant un regard pensif avec son professeur, Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Que c'est-il vraiment passé pendant que j'étais inconscient. Votre présence ici n'est pas du a de simples dommages.

D'un bras accusateur, il montra la pièce d'hôpital.

-Ne me tiendrez vous pas au courant de votre état alors que c'est pour venir à mon secours que vous avez agit ?

Se laissant aller contre ses multiples oreillers, Dumbledore prit le temps de répondre.

-Quand cette ombre a fondu sur toi, la magie est revenue. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus le moyen d'arrêter les balles des moldus, Voldemort s'est rapidement enfuit, comme je te l'ai dit. Mais tu étais toujours inconscient. Cette ombre tournait autour de toi. Je l'ai traversé pour t'enlever la bague.

-Vous avez sentit ses effets ?

-Tu veux parler de sa façon désagréable de se délecter de la magie ? Oui. J'ai put le sentir. Et je le ressens encore.

Ma à l'aise à cette simple évocation, Harry s'agita sur son siège. Plongé dans ses pensées, Dumbledore n'en vit rien.

-Cette ombre… J'ai eu beau y réfléchir, je ne connais rien qui puisse l'expliquer. Et… d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ce n'était pas la première fois. Ses pouvoirs sont terribles. Je ne sais si c'est elle ou l'effet du sceau, mais une fois que je t'ai retiré cette bague… Un phénomène d'une puissance déroutante s'est produit. La preuve en est de tous les véhicules retournés !

-Etrangement, je n'avais eu aucun mal à m'en défaire les deux fois précédentes. Habituellement, elle est bien moins forte.

-intéressant… Quoi qu'il en soit, ne reste jamais seul.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Cette créature m'effraie plus qu'aucune autre, je n'ai aucune envie de la croiser à nouveau.

-Bien, me voila presque rassuré pour une fois ! S'exclama Dumbledore en arborant un sourire réjouit.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi en sourire professeur, j'ai encore fait la même erreur que d'habitude… Le professeur Rogue a raison, je n'aurais jamais du aller à ce musée alors que ce n'était pas prévu… Vous-même avez eut à en subir les conséquences !

-Ton intrépidité n'ai certes pas toujours une qualité, mais tant qu'il n'est pas question d'en pleurer, autant en rire ! M'est avis que ce séjour t'auras appris où se trouvait ton erreur… il est quelques leçons de l'académie des aurors que tu aurais un besoin vital de connaître. En attendant, va rejoindre Mme Bones, c'est une sorcière admirable, elle saura mettre du plomb dans ta cervelle. Et régler quelques petites affaires…

-oui, je vais la rejoindre, ainsi qu'Hermione.

-et Harry, je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pouvoir t'accompagner, mais je suis sur que tu feras au mieux.

Sur un sourire fatigué de Dumbledore, Harry referma la porte.

Responsabilité…

Ce mot, il le connaissait bien. Depuis trop longtemps, et avec trop de sens aussi.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours y revenir ?

Culpabilité…

Ce n'était pas pour rien que ces deux mots se ressemblaient. Ils avaient la même souffrance, inquiétude, mal être, gravitant autour.

Pourquoi, alors que lui, et ses amis, faisaient toujours le maximum pour être heureux, pour vivre normalement, pourquoi toujours en revenait il à cette souffrance?

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour le mériter, ni ses amis.

Alors…

Pourquoi en venait-il toujours à faire souffrir les personnes aux quelles il tenaient ? Il ne leur voulait que du bien, qu'ils puissent tous poursuivre leurs vies tranquillement. Sans une menace pesant continuellement sur leurs têtes.

Au lieu de ça, il devait répéter pour la énième fois le récit de cette affreuse journée, et pire que tout… Ecouter ce qu'avait subit Hermione.

-le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'on prenne trop de risques. Nous n'avions aucune capacité particulière, et il jugeait que c'était trop dangereux pour nous, récita-t-elle avec résignation. C'est pourquoi il nous a confiez la surveillance d'une porte adjacente. Ça faisait une demi heure que l'assaut avait commencé. Les aurors et les militaires restant avec nous à l'extérieur nous avaient assuré que dans notre secteur, tout allait bien, quand un sortilège nous a éblouit.

Le manque de vie dans son récit marqua Harry. L'observant du coin de l'œil triturer sa robe, il tenta de déchiffrer son expression. De l'abattement, bien sur, mais pas seulement.

-On a d'abord cru que des mangemorts nous attaquaient pour sortir en force ; mais très vite, on a comprit qu'ils ne s'y risqueraient pas. Ils n'étaient que deux : une femme blonde, et… Lucius Malfoy. Je n'essayerais pas de justifier mon acte, mais je me suis lancée à sa poursuite dès que j'ai comprit qu'il allait s'enfuir. J'avais l'intention très précise de le tuer.

C'est avec peine qu'elle entama la fin de son récit, les mots hésitant à franchir le bout de ses lèvres.

-J'ai courut après lui jusque dans le bâtiment, et quand enfin je l'ai rejoint, il allait s'enfuir à l'aide d'un elfe de maison. Alors je me suis jetée sur lui. Il est tombé, il est mort. Point.

Le choc reçu par Harry était aussi brutal que le point final posé par Hermione.

Discuter, ils l'avaient fait longuement en attendant que Susan Bones les reçoivent. Et rien le long du repas, du trajet, ne l'avait laissé penser qu'un tel récit l'attendait. Tant de détachement était difficilement envisageable. Et pourtant, Hermione le maniait avec art.

-Avez-vous poussé Lucius Malfoy dans l'objectif de le tuer ? Demanda la sorcière.

Pour la première fois, Hermione montra un signe de faiblesse : elle blanchit.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ignore ce que j'avais en tête à ce moment là. En ce qui concerne le sujet présent.

-Hermione ne peut pas avoir agit intentionnellement.

Surprises par l'intervention de Harry qui n'avait rien dit depuis un certain temps, les deux femmes sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui.

Sous le regard interrogatif de Hermione, il poursuivit.

-Même si je n'étais pas présent, je te connais Hermione. Tes idéaux, tes actes, tout me porte à penser que c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir fait intentionnellement. Je n'y crois pas. Il est possible que tu ais voulu sa mort, voir même que tu l'ais poursuivit dans l'optique de le tuer de tes propres mains, mais au moment d'agir, tu en aurais été incapable. Ce n'est pas ainsi que fonctionne la justice.

Baissant les yeux, Hermione dissimula difficilement l'humidité tremblotante de son regard.

-Je suis d'accord avec monsieur Potter. Les circonstances étant très compliquées, et les témoignages des adultes présents concordants, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps. Surtout que… Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Et terminer votre année scolaire n'est pas la moindre.

La vieille femme soupira, et avec lassitude se saisit d'une pile de parchemin.

-Pour ma part, j'ai bon nombre de rapports à rédiger… L'implication des moldus dans tout ça ne va pas me faciliter la tache… Vos récits nous serons très précieux.

-nous pouvons retourner à Poudlard ? S'enquit Harry avec un enthousiasme retrouvé.

-Oui, il faut juste que vous attendiez qu'une équipe d'aurors puisse vous accompagner. Le temps que j'envoie un transcritou à NymphadoraTonks…

Se disant, elle gribouilla un message, et l'envoya.

-Et vous pourrez partir.

-Merci Madame Bones.

D'un signe, la sorcière montra que ce n'était rien.

-Ne me remerciez pas encore, il faut toujours convaincre les journalistes de la Gazette… j'en viendrais presque à regretter Rita Skeeter.

-Rita Skeeter ? S'étonna Hermione. Elle n'avait pas repris le travail à la Gazette ?

-Si, mais depuis une semaine, elle a disparut de la circulation…

-Si elle reste silencieuse, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter… Railla Harry

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, demanda Hermione d'une voix soucieuse.

-Peut-être est-elle seulement sur un coup croustillant, pour l'instant les sorciers enquêteurs attendent de voir.

-Il faut qu'ils aillent voir du coté de sainte mangouste.

-L'hôpital sainte mangouste ? S'étonna Amélia Bones. Je ne doute pas de votre intelligence, mais je fais toute confiance à ceux dont c'est le travail, laissons les faire.

-Je lui ai parlé il y a justement une semaine, juste avant qu'elle ne se rende à une interview. Elle devait interroger un employé de l'hôpital. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ?

Soudainement plus à l'écoute, la sorcière se pencha plus avant et commença d'interroger Hermione.

Cette histoire allait prendre du temps se dit Harry, et il n'était pas particulièrement préoccupé par ce qui pouvait arriver au journaliste cafardeux…

Depuis qu'il était dans l'enceinte du ministère, une seule chose l'obsédait. Et maintenant que son inquiétude pour Hermione n'avait plus lieu d'être, elle était plus forte que jamais.

-Si vous n'avez plus rien à me demander, les interrompit Harry, je vais aller au devant de Tonks.

-Bien sur. Miss Granger vous rejoint bientôt.

Alors que la conversation reprenait, Harry se glissa hors du bureau.

Direction le département des mystères.

Vers la salle de l'arche…  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y chercherait, et encore moins ce qu'il y trouverait. Mais la solution était la bas.


	41. problème de vue

**_thealie:_**_ne t'excuse donc pas! tes reviews sont tjs un laisir, mais vu que jeposte au compte goutte... il n'y avait pas de risque! j'espère que ce chapitrre te plaira autant! mmee avec un harry un peu grognon..._

_warra; attentive on dirait? bien, très bien... garde donc cette remarque dans un coin de ta tete! si elle y reste assez longtemps, peut etre auras tu une reponse our la satisfaire... _

_satya; ravie que ça vous plaise! et j'esp que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus... j y ai mis que du moi! ou presque... un peu deroutant peut etre, mais j'espère qu'il te fera rire!_

_zabou: merci pour ta presence continue! et que la lecture de ce chapitre t'apporte autant de plaisir que j'en ai eut a l'ecrire! _

**Chapitre 44 : problème de vision.**

Sans écouter la rumeur sur son passage, évitant les regards curieux et les commentaires, Harry rejoignit rapidement son objectif : l'arche. Il fut bien quelque peu retardé dans la pièce aux multiples portes, mais maintenant qu'il en connaissait le fonctionnement, la chose fut aisée.

D'une poussée impatiente, il entra dans ce lieu aujourd'hui étrangement vide.

A part en rêve, il ne l'avait plus revu depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Et mis à part deux sorciers qui se tenaient en haut des escaliers à discuter, probablement pour se tenir en dehors de l'agitation fébrile qui régnait au ministère, il n'y avait personne pour le déranger ou lui poser de questions.

D'un pas sur, il s'approcha de l'arche.

A première vue, elle était semblable à ses souvenirs.

Sinistre, froide et mystérieuse. Le voile agité d'un mouvement de flottement trouvant son origine nul ne sait où.

Toutefois, en s'approchant, un détail attira le regard du jeune sorcier. Une déchirure dans le tissu.

De haut en bas, elle s'ouvrait parfois à la faveur d'une fluctuation dans le voile. Sur le sol, à son niveau, une mince fissure se propageait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… Murmura Harry en s'approchant de la construction.

D'un coup d'œil, il s'assura qu'on ne surveillait pas ses mouvements.

Mais Les deux hommes le regardaient déjà d'un air intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette pièce ? L'interrogea le premier.

-Les visiteurs ne sont pas acceptés ici, ajouta le second.

-Je… Je m'en vais, répondit Harry en détaillant l'arche rapidement. Je croyais que les toilettes se trouvaient par ici…

Aussi naturellement que possible, il se dirigea vers la porte, bien decidé à poursuivre la piste de cette étrange manifestation.

Imperceptible pour un œil non averti, la fissure continuait jusque dans le hall du ministère, et plus loin encore.

Qu'est-ce que cette fissure pouvait bien signifier ? Se demandait Harry tout en dépassant la grande statue aujourd'hui reconstruite. Avait-elle un rapport avec la sortie de Sirius de l'arche ? Probablement oui… Et sur ce point, seul son parrain pourrait le renseigner. Etre enclin à

Avec impatience, il se glissa au milieu des sorciers qui se pressaient pour sortir. Heureusement, c'était la fin de la journée, et beaucoup de monde suivait le même chemin que lui, aussi ne porta pas trop d'attention à un visiteur, même s'il s'agissait de Harry Potter. Après un vague regard dénué de la moindre lueur de reconnaissance, Harry s'engagea dans le passage vers la sortie, et déboucha dans un débarras. Poussant une porte, il se retrouva dans une rue qu'il eut du mal à localiser au premier abord.

N'hésitant qu'un court instant, il s'engagea dans la ruelle menant au Londres des moldus.

Si son sens de l'orientation était bon, et si la magie ne lui jouait pas des tours, la piste à suivre se trouvait sur la façade prochaine.

Furetant au milieu des passants qui ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention, les yeux rivés sur le sol, Harry finit par repérer l'objet de sa recherche, se faufilant en travers du trottoir, et glissant dans le caniveau pour continuer sur la route.

-Je t'ai trouvée ! Exulta Harry.

Ça n'avait pas été facile, surtout au milieu de tout ce monde. Ce devait être une rue passante, car les gens se pressaient, bousculant Harry sans se soucier de lui. Quoi que sa tendance à parler et grommeler tout seul ai quelque peu contribuer à lui constituer un espace vital conséquent…

Seul un homme semblait lui porter attention, le fixant étrangement. Rapidement, Harry le reconnu.

-Potter ? C'est ça ? L'interrogea l'homme en question.

-John Bams, mais que faites vous a coté du ministère ? Vous le cherchez ?

-Depuis une bonne demi-heure, en effet. Je dois trouver une cabine abandonnée parait-il...

-Vous la trouverez dans la ruelle quelque pas plus loin, lui indiqua Harry en montrant la direction.

-Personne ne t'accompagne ? Demanda le moldu en restant aux cotés de Harry.

Perplexe, on voyait qu'il essayait de comprendre les agissements du sorcier.

En l'absence de réponse immédiate, il ajouta :

-Que cherches tu ?

-Un espoir dans un monde de fou.

-Les images, c'est très poétique, mais pas vraiment compréhensible…

-C'est aussi très pratique quand on ne veut pas répondre à une question.

-En effet, mais tu es encore trop jeune et exposé pour te permettre de les utiliser.

-Très bien. Vous ne voulez pas que je sois seul dehors ? Alors venez avec moi, et je vous expliquerais ce que je cherche. Après les combats à base de magie, vous allez découvrir ses bizarreries mystérieuses.

Sans un mot, Bams acquiesça.

-Et il faut que nous soyons aussi discret que possible, ajouta Harry.

-ça va de soi, et je ne suis pas un agent spécial d'opérette !

-C'est ça que vous appelez de la discrétion, grommelait Harry quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Un hot-dog à moitié enfourné dans la bouche, et s'exclamant bruyamment à propos d'une jely violette fluo qu'il tenait à la main, le français s'arrêta, l'air courroucé par une telle remarque.

-N'est-ce pas en en faisant le plus que les gens nous remarquent le moins !

-Je ne suis pas convaincu. Et dans le cas où vous auriez tord, je préfèrerais que vous oubliez votre prestation de touriste français sans gène et complètement illuminé.

Clignant des yeux quelques instants, le regard fixé sur Harry, John engouffra l'autre moitié de son sandwich et jeta son dessert.

-De toute façon, je n'aurais pas été assez fou pour goûter cette chose… Vous les anglais, il faudra un jour que vous vous décidiez à prendre des leçons de cuisine ; Comment pouvez-vous vous préoccuper aussi peu de vos papilles? Elles aussi ont le droit de faire des expériences plaisantes parfois…

Harry se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule, regrettant déjà de ne pas l'avoir stupefixé quand il était encore temps. C'eut été chose facile : l'attirer dans une ruelle et ensuite…

-Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas si loin, il y a juste la Manche à traverser. A croire que…

Blablablabla… pensa Harry dans le vague espoir de noyer le flot de paroles.

Autant pour montrer son inintérêt croissant pour les dires de son chaperon, que pour vérifier une impression, Harry se pencha vers la fissure alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière un mur.

A l'aplomb des vieilles pierres d'un bâtiment aux allures de monument historique devant lequel il se tenait, il lui semblait que les deux bords de la fissure s'écartaient.

Un examen plus approfondit révéla un trou bien marqué de la largeur d'un souaffle.

Sans se soucier des éventuels passants, Harry se mit à genou, et plongea avec hésitation sa main dans la fissure, s'attendant presque à sentir le souffle caractéristique d'une profondeur. Mais il n'en fut rien. En allongeant le bras, il pouvait sentir le fond sableux de la paroi, et que la fissure se poursuivait plus avant.

Déçu, il sauta sur ses pieds.

-Alors ? Lui demanda John alors que le jeune sorcier restait debout, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Quoi ? Répondit Harry d'une voix plus agressive que prévue.

Devant l'air soudainement sérieux du français, Harry s'épousseta les genoux et reformula sa réponse.

-Si vous parlez de ce que j'ai trouvé, la réponse est : rien. Quand à ce que je compte faire maintenant… Contourner ce bâtiment et poursuivre cette fissure. Et je vous préviens, inutile de me dire maintenant que je dois retourner au ministère !

-ne te donne pas cette peine… Là-bas, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir.

-Pour une fois, vous avez comprit vite on dirait, grommela Harry.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça, ne serait-ce que parce que le moldu se souciait de son bien être après tout, et mettait beaucoup de volonté dans une tache qui ne le concernait absolument pas. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Un petit nuage noir semblait s'être arrimé au dessus de sa tête, et transformait la moindre parole à son encontre en attaque personnelle le poussant à bout.

-Et alors ? L'interrogea Bams sans lui tenir rigueur du ton peu cavalier utilisé.

-Alors quoi ? Se contrôla Harry.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Ce que je fais !

-Oui.

-Bah…

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Si, mais je viens de vous le dire, non ?

-Ah bon… Tu vas entrer alors ?

-Où ça ?

-Comment ça où ça ?

Gros silence…

-Mais de quoi on parle !

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, Harry tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi était-il si compliqué de comprendre cet homme ? A un moment il paraissait tout à fait normal, et celui d'après, il se trouvait face à un illuminé.

-Ecoute petit, reprit calmement John Bams, si la fissure ne ressort pas de ce bâtiment comme j'ai pu le remarquer en allant voir, c'est qu'elle s'y arrête. Donc la meilleure chose à faire est d'y entrer jeter un coup d'œil.

Le temps de reprendre le fil et Harry hocha la tête.

-pensez à être plus explicite la prochaine fois…

Tout en établissant une note mentale pour ne plus jamais s'exprimer comme Rogue, Harry se mit de suite à explorer les alentours.

Sur la gauche, le mur se poursuivait jusqu'à former un angle bloquant tout issue. De l'autre coté, la cime de quelques arbres pointait son nez.

Il suivit donc le moldu dans la direction opposée.

-J'me ferais bien un p'tit scrabble… Murmura John de façon anodine.

-ça vous prend souvent ? Vous de voulez pas aussi un sac à pied léger et une bière au beurre ?

-une bière ? Au beurre ? Euh. Non merci, enfin je crois…

Sans plus de cérémonie, il entra dans le bâtiment.

-Attendez, l'appela Harry. Vous rentrez comme ça ? Que va-t-on faire après ?

Peut être la porte était elle ouverte, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer sans savoir où il allait.

Grimaçant encore à l'idée d'une bière au beurre, Bams désigna d'un geste désinvolte une affichette sur le mur.

-« Tournoi de scrabble samedi prochain, venez nombreux. » Regarde, on dirait qu'il y a un cours là-bas.

-Non !l'arrêta Harry, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on…

Entendant que Harry ne finissait pas sa phrase, Bams se retourna. Il avait du se produire comme un arrêt sur image, parce que le jeune sorcier ne bougeait plus. Figé en une attitude de grande surprise.

-Harry ? Tu disais quelque chose ?

Au milieu du vague brouillard qu'était devenu le décor, cette phrase résonna à peine en arrière plan dans la conscience de Harry.

D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu se soucier de scrabble ou d'être vu alors que... Qu'il était entrain d'halluciner. Encore.

-Et si tu t'exprimais petit, L'interrogea John Bams avec un peu plus de véhémence.

-Mon parrain, murmura Harry de très loin.

-Quoi ! Réitéra le moldu.

-Il est droit devant vous !

-Où ça ? Attend… Il a quel âge ? Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit, je l'imaginais d'age mur, mais pas à ce point. A moins que… C'est le professeur ?

Sa question resta sans réponse, Harry trop occupé avec ses pensées.

Sirius… Comment pouvait-il être là ? Il y a quelques heures à peine, il l'avait perdu près de Poudlard voulant à tout prix trouver Dumbledore, tourmenté au plus haut point, et maintenant… Il se trouvait dans un club de scrabble à jouer avec des p'tits vieux ?

Non, le tableau ne collait pas. Une telle situation n'aurait jamais due se produire.

Par la force des choses, Harry se précipita en avant.

-Sirius ! Je t'ai retrouvé ! S'exclama-t-il en déboulant au milieu de la partie, mais en gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité suffisante en cas de stupefix impromptu.

Prêt à jeter un sortilège au moindre geste de travers, Harry vit son parrain lever les yeux du plateau de jeu, puis son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire aussi franc qu'immédiat.

-Harry ! Rugit Sirius le regard débordant de joie, quel bonheur incommensurable de te revoir !

Comme dans un rêve, le maraudeur se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise sans s'en soucier, et sauta presque sur son filleul pour l'étouffer dans une étreinte digne de Hagrid après une centaine de bieraubeurre.

C'était certes la réaction attendue par Harry, à quelques détails près, mais il ne tenait pas à mourir de cette façon.

-Sirius… Tu m'étouffes…

-oh… Pardon… S'excusa très vite Sirius en le délivrant de son étreinte et ne remettant les vêtements du jeune homme en place. Comme tu as grandi ! Tu es beau comme un astre dis moi ! Et qui est ton ami ?

D'un regard curieux, il désigna John Bams.

-Ce n'est pas un ami, juste… Une sorte de baby-sitter…

-Enchanté ! S'exclama Sirius en lui serrant la main sans prendre en compte le manque d'enthousiasme de Harry. Je suis le parrain de l'enfant que vous avez à charge.

-John Bams, Je suis sûrement le plus enchanté de nous deux. Il faut dire qu'il est rare de rencontrer un mort !

Interrompant le secouement de main, Sirius adopta un air interdit.

-Un mort ? Où ça ? Vous parlez de mes compagnons de jeu ? Dans ce cas, détrompez vous ! Ils sont très vieux, mais pas encore mort !

Recommençant à lui secouer la main :

-Joignez vous donc à nous, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Sans plus attendre, il reprit sa place autour de la table de jeu, rapidement suivit par le moldu.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Tu… Mais… Balbutia Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je… ce matin…

- ça s'appelle Scrabeul, commença Sirius d'un air surexcité et les yeux brillants d'une lueur Probablement due à une exaltation sans borne et plutôt inattendue aux yeux de Harry. Il s'agit de piocher des lettres afin de...

- Inutile de m'expliquer, L'interrompit Harry tu as oublié que j'ai été éduqué chez des moldus ? Je sais jouer au scrabble.

- ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai, alors assis-toi et joues avec moi !

A moitié soulagé que Sirius n'ait pas perdu la mémoire et se souvienne par exemple de son enfance, Harry prit un air qui aurait fait comprendre au chevalier de Catogan qu'il dépassait les bornes.

-Sirius… je ne pense pas que…

-Je te présente mes partenaires, le coupa Sirius d'un voix enthousiaste, Eddy, Babeth, Edgar, Gil, Anastassia, Bill le tricheur, et Maggy.

Dans un concert de claquements de dentier et de grincements de chaises roulantes, les vieillards réunis saluèrent les nouveaux venus.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, mentit à moitié Harry. Mais nous allons devoir vous laisser.

Harry regretta immédiatement ses dernières paroles.

Pas question ! Résuma très bien le brouhaha qui lui répondit. Même John Bams se mit de la partie, se campant avec détermination sur sa chaise.

Seul le dénommé Edgar varia le ton en s'exprimant par un unique : quequidit ?

-D'la merde ! Lui répondit Babeth, on finit la partie et puis c'est tout !

Harry ne sut que répondre. Ce n'est tout de même qu'en entendant Bams renchérir avec un « Scolopendre » placé en mot contre triple,qu'il s'avoua vaincu et recula de quelques pas pour les laisser à leur activité.

-Très bien, amusez vous, pendant ce temps là, je vais prévenir quelqu'un.

-Vous trouverez un téléphone dans l'entrée, mon garçon, l'informa le petit vieux numéro un, dont il avait déjà oublié le prénom.

C'était quand même dingue ! Eclata intérieurement Harry. Le monde à l'envers ! Qui était censé être l'enfant dans l'histoire ? Lui. Et qui devait se reposer sur les adultes pour ce qui était des choix sensés ? Encore lui. Et pourtant… Qui refusait de jouer au scrabble pour s'occuper de choses sérieuses ? On en revenait encore et toujours à lui !

Tout en ronchonnant, Harry gribouilla un message à l'intention de Tonks, et l'envoya sous forme de transcritou.

Un peu d'aide serait plus que bienvenue.

D'un œil pensif, Harry observa plus en détail son parrain. Physiquement, pas de doute, c'était le même. Pourtant, un truc n'allait pas. Sirius avait l'air de ne se soucier de rien. Il lui découvrait même une étincelle d'insouciance mêlée de malice jusque la dissimulée sous un voile de souffrance. Ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Après tout, il était réjouissant de le voir souriant et enjoué, mais un club de scrabble moldu n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour fêter sa sortie d'un arche magique… D'autant plus que Harry aurait bien voulut quelques compléments d'information, et le sorcier n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Ou peut-être ne réalisait-il même pas qu'une discussion était nécessaire…

Quelque soit l'origine de toutes ces bizarreries, cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper.

Décidé à ne pas le quitter d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que l'aide attendue arrive, Harry risqua une approche vers le terrain de jeu.

Ce jeu semblait très particulier… A première vue, il s'agissait d'échanger des lettres avec son voisin pour former le mot voulu et le placer sur le plateau.

Peut-être Sirius leur avait-il appris d'autres règles… Ou peut-être était –il de mèche avec le petit moustachu à l'œil vif…

Alors que Maggie, probablement mariée avec ce dernier depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas surprendre ses tours de passe-passe, le réprimandait pour son manquement au règlement, Harry s'installa à leur table.

-Un arbitre ne sera pas de trop, s'annonça-t-il. Où en sont les points ?

Comme s'il lui remettait une bombabousse prête à exploser, le nommé William lui tendit un bloc de papier.

-Et dit leur donc que les vulgarismes, ça existe, reprit John Bams bien décidé à faire entendre raison aux autres joueurs.

-Pour l'existence des mots, on s'en tient au dictionnaire du scrabble, ronchonna une petite vieille.

-Déjà que vous avez refusé « bouillabaisse »…

-Quelqu'un veut un café ? Je prendrais bien un café, demanda Sirius en se levant soudainement. L'air un peu trop enjoué pour la tache qu'il s'était fixé, Sirius se pencha vers Harry.

-Ils ont une boite incroyable ! Tu devrais venir voir ça.

Sans en dire plus, le maraudeur traîna son filleul à sa suite. Une fois dans le couloir, devant le distributeur de café, il sortit sa baguette et l'agita vers sa paume.

Voyant que rien ne se passait, et plutôt rassuré qu'il en soit ainsi, Harry abaissa vivement la baguette, et la mit dans la poche de son parrain.

-Fait pas joujou ici, le morigéna Harry. C'est un club de scrabble, alors allons y jouer. Pour boire du café, on ira dans un café. Ou mieux, on demandera à Molly de t'en faire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, John Bams, Sirius Black et Harry Potter rentraient au ministère…

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa meilleure arme pour convaincre Sirius serait la promesse d'un breuvage des plus banal ! Mais s'il n'y avait que ça pour le motiver…

-Peut-être que si on arrive assez vite, il te restera une part de gâteau au chocolat… Tenta Harry alors que John et Sirius traînaient devant un magasin d'électroménager.

Sitôt, les « objets aussi bizarres qu'intéressants » perdirent leur attrait aux yeux de Sirius, et le moldu dut bien détacher à son tour les yeux de la vitrine.

-Moi qui avait trouvé le lave linge de mes rêves… Soupira ce dernier.

Menant tant bien que mal ses deux boulets de compagnon à sa suite, Harry se fraya un chemin à travers la foule grandissante des passants londoniens.

Il n'osait pas imaginer l'effet de surprise qu'il ne manquerait pas de provoquer en arrivant au ministère…

Aussi reconnut-il avec plaisir la chevelure flamboyante de Tonks. L'auror accompagné d'Hermione fendit la foule à leur rencontre. La couleur de ses cheveux semblait à l'image de son état d'esprit.

Quand ils se rejoignirent, bien que sa formation d'auror lui dicte la prudence, elle ne résista pas bien longtemps, et se jeta en avant, battant Hermine de vitesse.

-Remus m'en avait parlé, je n'y croyais pas ! Tu es vivant !

De toutes ses forces, elle le serra dans ses bras.

Au moment où elle voulut le relâcher pour voir comment il se portait, elle ne pu reculer, emprisonnée dans un gros câaalin. L'air aux anges, Sirius la serrait avec affection dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, rit Tonks quand elle le put. Ça vient de me revenir, Remus m'a dit qu'il était bizarre. Il ne va pas s'attaquer à moi, chuchota-t-elle soudain en reprenant ses distances.

-il ne risque pas, soupira Harry.

Le temps lui avait paru très long, où il était la seule personne responsable à surveiller son parrain.

Comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de vivre ?

-il est bizarrement naïf et…

-très affectueux, comme vous avez pu le constater, ajouta Bams à mi-voix.

-Sans danger apparemment, rassura Harry. Il faudrait se rendre au ministère. Je suis plutôt soulagé de vous avoir trouvé pour m'aider à expliquer cela.

-Autant nous rendre à Poudlard dans ce cas, proposa Hermione.

-A Poudlard ? Interrogea Bams l'air d'avoir raté une étape dans la conversation, et pourquoi pas au ministère ?

-Nous allons dans une école de sorcellerie pour en comprendre plus sur pourquoi je suis sorti de l'arche, le directeur de cette école est sûrement le plus à même de nous aider. Expliqua Sirius le plus naturellement du monde. Tout le monde s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi, ça me fait tellement chaud au cœur.

Un ange passa.

-Une preuve de ta capacité à raisonner ne m'aurait pas déplut il y quelques minutes ! Ragea Harry.

-Je viens avec vous ! Conclue Bams.

Tonks acquiesça alors que Harry poussait un soupir, on ne peut moins discret, caractéristique de celui qui vient d'apprendre qu'on lui retire la charge d'une tribut de lutins farceurs.

-Bien. Il y a un point de transport non loin de la. Nous prendrons la poudre de cheminette, décida Tonks.

Avant de partir, Harry se rappela d'un point important.

-Pour retrouver Sirius, j'ai suivit une fissure sûrement provoquée par l'arche depuis le ministère. Elle devenait plutôt remarquable près du club de scrabble où nous avons trouvé Sirius. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux vérifier son origine et que personne ne s'en inquiète ?

-Il ne faudrait pas que nos partenaires de jeu soient effrayés… Fit gentiment part de son avis l'agent français.

-Nous préviendrons des aurors dès que possible.

Sans un mot de plus, se tenant en retrait avec Tonks pour observer Sirius, Harry se rendit jusqu'à la cheminette la plus proche pour rejoindre Poudlard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tranquillement installé dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il n'avait toujours pas résolut le mystère Sirius.

Et il fallait même avouer que ce dernier avait légèrement tendance à s'obscurcir avec le nombre de Sirius.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ! Eclata Harry alors qu'il se trouvait face à deux répliques exactes de son parrain, l'une entrain d'aider le professeur McGonogall à s'installer dans le « meilleur fauteuil qu'un sorcier ait jamais fait apparaître », pendant que l'autre se démenait dans les liens qui l'entravaient.

-Si nous avions la réponse à cette question, Harry, je serais entrain de déguster un thé bergamote en jouant aux échecs avec Minerva… Soupira Albus Dumbledore.

-ça ne pourrait pas être l'effet du polynectar ? Proposa Minerva McGonogall, ou d'une potion complexe associant ses effets à …

Ses paroles se perdirent aux bornes de son imagination.

Finissant son inspection des deux Sirius, Hermione formula ce que tous pensaient :

-Impossible, ils n'ont ni l'un ni l'autre de gourde sur eux, et les effets du polynectar ne durent pas assez longtemps pour qu'il agisse encore.

-Remus, qu'en pensez-vous ? Interrogea Dumbledore en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Le maraudeur n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la confrontation des deux sosies, et c'est avec peine qui se força à parler.

-Il semblerait sans aucun doute possible que nous soyons face à un effet de l'arche. Quand à savoir lequel…

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, acquiesça le directeur, ce qui ne nous avance pas beaucoup…

-Quelqu'un aurait des pansements ? Intervint le Sirius non bâillonné. Parce que j'en ai un qui s'est décollé…

D'un coup de baguette, Remus pansa ses blessures aux doigts.

-merci mon vieil ami, s'exclama Sirius avec ravissement.

Sans plus attendre, il alla s'asseoir à coté de son double et l'observa avec curiosité.

Grognant rageusement dans ses liens, son voisin ne semblait pas apprécier l'attention soudaine dont il faisait preuve.

-Que va-t-on faire d'eux, soupira le professeur de métamorphose.

-Leur trouver des appartements adaptés en attendant d'en apprendre plus.

L'air pensif, Dumbledore poursuivit en s'adressant à Lupin.

-Rend toi à l'Université de Magie Appliquée. Si quelqu'un peu nous éclairer, il se trouve là-bas. Miss Granger se chargera de la bibliothèque que nous avons à disposition en ces lieux, je vais vous faire un mot pour accéder à la réserve interdite. Ou plutôt… Cette tache étant trop importante pour que vous en assumiez la responsabilité seule, Minerva ?

Après un hochement de tête de la sorcière, Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers Remus.

-En attendant de penser plus avant à cette situation… déroutante et inhabituelle, je te laisse faire au mieux pour nos amis.

-Je vais l'aider, proposa Tonks en s'avançant vers Remus.

-Je ne serais sûrement pas de trop, s'empressa d'ajouter John Bams dont le regard s'était allumé d'une lueur caractéristique de l'enfant émerveillé. Si vous me permettez d'explorer en votre compagnie ce… château.

-Je n'y vois aucune objection, accepta Dumbledore de bonne grâce. Toutefois, n'oubliez pas notre petite conversation… Sur ces mots obscures aux oreilles de Harry, les personnes s'étant vues assigner une mission sortir de la pièce. Non sans quelques difficultés tant que le Sirius hargneux n'eut pas les jambes fermement attachées au fauteuil qui servait à le transporter.

-Jeunes gens, les accompagna le vieux mage, n'oubliez pas de penser à profiter de cette journée. Un bon repas serait bien mérité. Plus d'un auraient besoin d'un séjour dans la salle de bain des préfets…

Sur ces mots, la porte se referma, et Dumbledore reporta son attention sur Harry.


	42. Ainsi parlait le vieux fou

_Un petit rappel des faits ? moui… ça s'impose après tout ce temps !_

_Alors, pour faire vite fait et aussi bien fait que possible…_

_Après une année plutôt tranquille à Poudlard, même si ponctuée d'acte aussi inquiétant qu'étranges de mangemorts, Harry s'est fait enlever par les mangemorts lors d'un passage au louvre. Grâce a la magie du sceau qu'il venait justement protéger, il a put s'échapper. Malheureusement pour lui, tout devint rapidement incontrôlable, mais i fut sauvé de justesse par Dumbledore qui lui retira le sceau._

_A la recherche de repère, Harry traverse une période de remise en question alors que le ministère le décharge de toute responsabilité pour ce qui est de la mort d'une dizaine de mangemorts. Le retour de son parrain sous forme de deux jumeaux aussi semblable physiquement que différent par le caractère finit de la troubler. Heureusement, l'heure de la remise des pendules à l'heure est arrivée._

_Voili ! je n'ai jamais été douée pour les résumés, mais j'espère que celui-ci vous aidera !_

_Une petite rar ?_

_Nimoria : toujours la, j'espère… t'as vu ? j'ai fait un p'tit resumé cette fois ci ! j'esp que tu retrouverazs le fil comme ça parce que j'avoue, lire sans se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avantg, c po terrible… fin bon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! et merci de continuer malgré tout (meme si je doute que tu sois tjs la après … houla, presque 4 5 mois sans poster… arg)_

_Yann : vi, c'est sur que le sirius psychopathe est loin d'etre sympatique et merci pour le conseil ! il était particulièrement d'actualité en periode de fete ! surtout qu'on a mangé de la poularde pour noel ! ( a croire que mes parents s'étaient rendus compte que j'étais fan de hp en plus…)_

_Tilia potter : héhé… merci, ça fait plaisir ! j'ose esperer que tu auras été assez patiente pour attendre tout ce tps_

_Sahada : en effet ! tu as tout comprit. Et contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! je crois bien que c'était mon préféré en esperant que celui que je poste aujourd hui… sera aussi clair… mais j'ai bien peur d'etre la seule a me comprendre ! erf, on verra bien._

_Ptiteginny : deux fois ! wouah ! ça fait plaisir ! hihi. Pour ce qui est de la septième année, j'ai des petites idées. Des one shot pour la suite du sceau d'acramachin, (si c'est de cette septième année la dont tu parles) et un truc sur rogue dans l'apres hbp. Mais bon, vaut mieux meme pas y penser vu la rapidité avec laquelle j'ecris…_

_Cram : eh oui, plus que deux chapitre en comptant celui-ci ! ouf…_

_Satya : quatre mois plus tard… me revoila ! toujours dans le coin ?_

_Zabou : merci pour la dose de courage preté ! mets en une double dose la prochaine fois (oh, et puis quoi encore…) merci de suivre !_

_Voili voili. Encore merci a tous ! ça fait toujours extremement plaisir. J'espère sincerement que vous serez toujours la pour ces deux derniers chapitres… le suivant est ecrit, je n'ai lus qu'a le réécrire et a poster (comptez donc deux trois semaines puisque je suis en periode de révision d'exam… voir meme plus !)_

_D'autre part, pardonnez les fautes d'orthographes, il y en aura surement plus que dans les autres chpaitres (c moi qui me suis corrigée ')_

_Un petit mot aussi pour un rewieveur au nom incomprehensible (du genre : ùsqogjrmei xeitrapu'fù) a qui je conseillerais d'apprendre a s'exprimer !_

_s'incline merci merci merci. Je suis toute nostalgique la, mais c normal… c la première fois que j'ecrivais quelque chose, et de voir ça aussi long… bouahah. Ça fait bizarre de se dire que j'arrive au bout ! je vous raconte pas ds quel état je serais pour le tout dernier chapitre…_

_Fin bon, je me tais, et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 44 : Ainsi parlait le vieux fou.

Presque soulagé de se retrouver seul, au calme, avec Dumbledore, Harry alla s'asseoir en face de son directeur.

-Une petite mise au point ? Proposa-t-il presque joyeusement.

Il pensait sérieusement à se fabriquer un badge : l'ironie, c'est mon dada !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… Répliqua Dumbledore, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Sixième fin d'année à Poudlard, souffla Harry, et sixième fois que je me retrouve dans votre bureau, en tête à tête, après ce qui aurait pu être une catastrophe. Encore des révélations fracassantes à me faire ?

Harry ne rigolait qu'à moitié.

-Non… Je crains d'avoir épuisé ma réserve avec la prophétie. Par contre, j'aurais bien quelques spéculations dont j'aimerais te faire part. Le professeur Rogue m'a décrit ce qui s'est passé juste avant notre intervention, avec le sceau du ministère.

Voyant que son interlocuteur avait du mal à commencer, le vieux sorcier l'aida un peu.

-Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu as glissé le sceau à ton doigts ?

Etrangement, Harry répugnait à parler de ce passage de sa vie. Il redoutait d'aborder le sujet, d'une part bien trop intime, et de l'autre… Lié à des souvenirs trop récents et douloureux. Poussé par la curiosité et le besoin de comprendre, les mots finirent toutefois par franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Je serais incapable de vous dire ce qui s'est passé exactement… Je ne me suis jamais demandé comment fonctionnais la magie, cette question ne m'a même jamais effleuré l'esprit, mais c'est comme si… Elle recouvrait le monde de son manteau, et qu'au moment ou j'ai saisit le sceau, chacune de ses fibres venait à moi. Ensuite, je pouvais faire toutes ces choses. Il suffisait que je le veuille.

Harry marqua un arrêt dans son récit, hésitant quand aux mots à employer.

-Quand j'ai saisit le sceau à la demande de Voldemort, la magie environnante a fondu sur moi, et m'a comme… imprégné. Au début, c'était pareil que la sensation du sortilège de désillusion, mais à l'intérieur, et plus chaud. Une puissance incroyable qui ne demandait qu'à… qu'à accomplir le moindre de mes souhaits. J'aurais eu envie d'aller aux toilettes, sûrement qu'une salle aménagée serait apparut. Vous l'avez bien vu, les sortilèges que je lançait n'avaient de limite que mon imagination. C'en était même plutôt effrayant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ce jour là, mais… je suis heureux que vous m'aillez enlevé ce sceau.

-Je ferais toujours tout ce qui est possible pour que rien ne t'arrive, Harry.

-Je le sais professeur. Merci.

Tiraillant sa barbe, Dumbledore regardait Harry sans le voir, plongé dans ses réflexions.

-C'est ce que vous vouliez savoir ? L'interrogea Harry.

-Je pense que oui.

Dans un soupir de douleur, le vieux sorcier s'appuya sue les bras de son fauteuil et se leva.

-Que sais tu de cet artefact, Harry ?

-Pourquoi semblez vous si fatigué alors qu'il est encore tôt ? Répondit Harry à brûle pourpoint.

-La question aurait gagné à être arrondie sur les angles, jeune homme. Les règles de la courtoisie tiennent pour acquis que toute question sur l'age d'un vieil homme doit être enrobé du respect qui lui est dut.

Pas départit pour un sou face à la réplique prononcée avec un air joyeux, Harry balaya la tentative d'esquive de son directeur.

-Nous avons sûrement à discuter de chose bien plus importante que de votre état de santé, alors autant s'en débarrasser rapidement. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Toi non plus, Harry. Donc chaque chose en son temps, veux-tu ? Que sais tu du sceau ?

Sa voix était sourde, n'acceptant aucune rebuffade, alors qu'il se tournait vers la fenêtre.

-Bague de Merlin, sceau du ministère ou d'Acrabbaraad, il porte bien des noms et de nombreuses rumeurs de pouvoirs étranges lui sont associés. Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'il a appartenu à des grands sorciers, répondit de mauvaise grâce Harry. Et qu'il est capable de concentrer la magie, mis entre les bonnes mains.

-C'est un portail. Tout comme l'arche qui se trouve au département des mystères. Et en effet, il ne fonctionne qu'avec certaines personnes, et ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il a fonctionné avec toi… D'ailleurs, je ne comprend pas comment il a pu fonctionner tout court, puisque c'est la première fois qu'on le voit à l'œuvre.

-Voldemort avait l'air d'avoir comprit. Malheureusement, j'avais mieux à faire que de l'écouter… Il avait l'air de penser que vous auriez du être au courant...

Dumbledore paraissait réellement surpris pour une fois.

-C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens !

-Comment vouliez vous que je sois attentif ? répliqua Harry avec humeur, j'avais bien d'autres choses en tête.

Laissant son regard dériver à la faveur du vol d'une chouette qui approchait, Dumbledore soupira.

-j'ai du passer à coté d'un détail… Une pièce du puzzle manque.

-peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui ne vous manque pas ?

-oui, ce doit être dans l'ordre des possibilités.

Comme pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir, Dumbledore ouvrit tranquillement la fenêtre à la chouette, et la laissa entrer.

Sans un mot, il détacha le colis qu'elle portait, et la laissa partir.

Après avoir consciencieusement posé le paquet sur une étagère déjà lourdement chargée, il commença à parler d'une voix profonde et étrangement sérieuse.

-Lors de recherche sur un sujet qui n'avait absolument rien à voir…

…

Harry tourna un regard interrogateur vers son directeur. Pourquoi s'était-il soudainement tue ?

-Ne vous arrêtez donc pas en plein suspens, c'est insoutenable !

Toujours muet, mais retrouvant tout à coup la vigueur qui le caractérisait, Dumbledore se hâta vers une étagère pleine de livres.

Les dédaignant pour une simple boite de bois brut, il la tapota d'un simple coup de baguette, puis l'ouvrit afin d'en sortir un vieux grimoire.

-Vous devenez gâteux, Albus, grinça une voix venant de la boite. C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui que vous me demandez cet exemplaire…

Sans un mot pour le coffret malpoli, l'interpellé claqua le couvercle et se plongea aussi vite qu'Hermione en période de révision dans sa lecture.

Comprenant que la boite en bois constituait la véritable bibliothèque de son directeur, Harry se leva et s'approcha du vieil homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Une révélation ? Moi qui croyais que, dépassé un certain niveau d'expérience, c'était le genre de chose qui ne pouvait plus arriver…

-On ne t'avait jamais dit qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre ? L'enthousiasme ne faiblit pas, seules les capacité déclinent au fil des ans.

Au sourire contrit de Harry, Dumbledore retourna le livre pour lui montrer le titre.

-Les chroniques de Faltazius par Nemus Veradi… Lut Harry. Il parle du sceau ? C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes interrompu pour le regarder ?

- Moui…

Tout en lisant, Dumbledore se lança dans des explications

-Tom a de nombreux défauts, mais il est loin d'être stupide et il a fait le lien bien avant moi alors que j'avais un avantage sur lui. Vois-tu, pour te protéger, ta mère a effectué un sortilège très complexe faisant appel à une caractéristique liée à sa condition de fille de moldus. Grâce à son sang, elle t'a mise sous la protection directe de la magie.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-La réponse se trouve notamment dans le pourquoi. La plus part des sortilèges de protection s'évanouissent avec la mort du sorcier qui l'a jeté. Mais ta mère se sachant en danger a souhaité s'assurer que tu ne resterais pas vulnérable dans le cas où… elle ne pourrait plus s'occuper de ta sauvegarde. Aussi a-t-elle tenté d'inscrire le sortilège dans un niveau de magie indépendant de sa propre existence. Nous pensions tous deux que ça avait échoué.

-Il n'y a pas moyen d'en être sur ? Quels étaient les effets de ce sortilège ?

-La réponse n'est pas simple… Le livre dont il était tiré n'était pas des plus explicites. Et son origine plutôt douteuse… De plus, il a disparut. Il était question d'une protection qui te serait assurée grâce à un lien plus fort que la mort. Après coup, il est apparut que tout cela n'avait pas été sans effet puisque tu es encore là. Mais je ne peux pas affirmer avec certitude que c'est ce sortilège qui t'a permis de survivre face à Voldemort et qui ensuite t'a assuré une protection au près de ta tante. C'est ce que j'ai cru jusqu'à maintenant, même si le livre ne parlait pas de lien du sang… Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus que penser.

-Pourtant, rien n'a changé de ce coté ! Vous avez l'air de douter que les liens du sang y soit pour quelque chose, mais ma protection contre Voldemort a bien disparut depuis qu'il a utilisé mon sang pour renaître. Excusez moi, mais j'ai l'impression que vous vous créez de faux problèmes… Et où est le lien avec le sceau ?

-Tu es tout pardonné Harry, ton ignorance de certains faits étant à ta décharge. J'en arrivais justement là. Après des années passées à chercher à comprendre le lien qui t'unit avec Voldemort, je suis tombé sur ces écrits. A la lecture de ces lettres, je ne me posais pas les bonnes questions… Vois tu, Faltazius avait beaucoup de points communs avec toi. Il a survécut à la mort de ses parents dans d'étranges circonstances dont il ne s'est souvenu que de bribes incompréhensibles à ses yeux. Et ce qui est troublant, surtout étant donné que ça ne correspond pas aux images qu'on a de lui, il semblerait qu'il ait eu une cicatrice lui défigurant l'œil, et hérité des yeux vert émeraudes de sa mère… Ces quelques mots sont tirés du récit conté par Salazar Serpentard sur les aventures de Faltazius. Tu pourras le lire, c'est le conte préféré de tous les jeunes sorciers. Mais c'est la description faite d'un sortilège dans une de ses lettres qui reste la plus marquante dans toute cette histoire. Celui qui, réalisé par sa mère, lui a sauvé la vie.

-C'est du pur délire ! S'exclama Harry. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que quand on cherche à prouver quelque chose, on peut trouver des arguments un peu partout ! Une cicatrice, les yeux de sa mère, des morts étranges… ça arrive tous les jours ! De plus, il s'agit d'un conte, même pas une légende. Alors comment pouvez vous lui porter foi ?

-Ces lettres montrent que la vérité est très proche. Mais uniquement parce que tu as réussit à me vexer, je vais aller à l'essentiel, soupira Dumbledore en détachant ses yeux du passage qu'il avait enfin localisé.

D'un regard pénétrant, il fixa Harry et débita sur un rythme montrant qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement le sujet.

-sans relâche, Faltazius a essayé d'en savoir plus sur la mort de ses parents. Mais partout où il allait, il se heurtait à la puissance du roi qui s'opposait à lui. Un nombre de fois incalculable, le maître des terres a essayé de le tuer, mais rien n'y faisait. Faltazius était un sorcier, il s'en tirait donc à chaque fois d'un tour de passe-passe. Le jeune homme s'enfuit durant quinze ans, ses chroniques révèlent qu'il voyagea de part le monde. Quand enfin, il pensa que l'heure de son retour était proche, il se mit en route, et retourna voir sa tante. Chez lui, la situation avait empiré. Le royaume se faisait petit à petit annexer par les deux puissances voisines, le souverain ne faisant rien pour les en empêcher, bien au contraire puisqu'il passait beaucoup de temps dans ces contrés même. Face aux injustices perpétrées, Faltazius s'est dressé, suivit de nombre de paysan, face à l'oppresseur (j'ai tellement lu ce conte depuis que je suis tout petit que je le connais presque par cœur, alors tu m'excuseras si l'essentiel s'étoffe un peu…). Inquiété par le groupe de résistance formé, le souverain revint au château protéger ses intérêts. Des années durant, ils s'affrontèrent, jusqu'au jour où ils ont tous deux appris l'identité de l'autre. Ce roi n'était autre que l'assassin des parents de Faltazius, un magicien lui aussi. Alors, ce fut comme si les deux hommes n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : tuer l'autre. Ils parvinrent d'ailleurs à leur fin, et ce tellement bien que les deux périrent dans l'affrontement.

-C'est très joyeux ce que vous me racontez… Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Jusqu'où dois-je faire le parallèle ?

-Harry ! S'énerva pour de bon Dumbledore, ce sont uniquement les circonstances qui les ont mené jusque là. Tu pourras lire le récit si tu veux, mais ne croit pas que je t'aurais dit ça de façon aussi légère si je pensais que c'était le sort qui t'attendait. De plus, tu nous détournes inutilement du sujet qui nous intéresse.

Capitulant pour le moment, Harry lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-je reprend… voila le passage que je cherchais.

Quelques instants, il parcourut le document des yeux, sautant d'une ligne à l'autre avec avidité.

-Oui, ça confirme ce que je suspectais…

Se redressant, Dumbledore tendit une image à Harry.

Elle représentait un homme dans la force de l'âge, brun, portant une longue tenue en lin gris. A ses pieds, un félin noir semblait mener la garde.

-je connais cette image, commenta Harry. C'est Faltazius n'est-ce pas ?

Les longs mois qu'il avait passés avec Léa sur son devoir d'option lui permettaient de n'avoir aucun doute sur la question. Ce sorcier était l'objet d'une légende qui avait attiré l'attention d'Hermione. Il pratiquait la magie sans baguette, comme Harry. Mais là n'était sûrement pas le sujet de l'intérêt que Dumbledore lui portait.

-Oui, mais regarde bien son doigt.

Harry s'exécuta.

-Il porte le sceau.

-En effet. Il n'en parle pas dans ses lettres, mais je pense qu'il en connaissait parfaitement la nature. Cette phrase me le fait dire.

Suivant le doigt de son directeur, Harry lut la ligne en question.

-Je sais que mes parents sont là, ils m'aident dans ma quête plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé en mourrant pour m'offrir la vie… Et ce bijou qu'ils m'ont légué n'en est pas le seul exemple. Ce lien m'est très précieux… Il parle du sceau ?

-Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. D'ailleurs, aux vues de tes exploits, les siens deviennent facilement explicables.

Un instant, Harry resta le regard fixé sur le portrait de plein pied de Faltazius et son étrange animal de compagnie.

-Il n'est fait mention nulle part d'une disparition de la magie à son seul profit, je crois…

-Son journal intime n'est pas encore paru à ce jour, et je doute que cet état de fait puisse évoluer. Mais j'ai la certitude que Faltazius en est passé par là. Puis qu'il a apprit à utiliser le sceau.

Satisfait d'avoir résolut une nouvelle énigme, Dumbledore se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Ma démonstration t'a-t-elle convaincue ?

-je crois…

-Tu m'en vois le premier ravis. Je n'aurais jamais cru en arriver à de telles suppositions.

-Mais comment être sur ? Je veux dire… Il ne dit pas explicitement qu'un sortilège quelconque a été jeté pour le protéger, et encore moins que c'est le même… Alors comment savoir si ce dernier est bien à l'origine de ma … compatibilité avec le sceau ? Peut-être est-ce seulement un hasard après tout s'il a fonctionné…

-non, tu peux me croire, ce n'est pas du au hasard. Après la mort héroïque de Faltazius, de nombreuses personnes on voulut s'approprier son pouvoir en croyant que glisser le sceau à son doigt suffirait, mais après des générations et des générations d'échecs, le monde des sorciers a fini par se résoudre… Personne mis à part Faltazius ne pouvait le porter. Au fil du temps, il est devenu un emblème et une légende, suscitant de moins en moins de convoitise. Ceux qui croient encore en son pouvoir disent qu'il n'est destiné qu'à ceux de la lignée de Faltazius, les créateurs de l'artéfact ayant disparu depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais son unique fils est mort avant de pouvoir assurer la continuité de son sang.

-Donc au final, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi le sceau a réagit avec moi.

-Il reste une piste à suivre. Un livre que Remus a rapporté, celui qui a très probablement documenté Voldemort. C'est l'original d'un livre parlant des thuata de danan d'après les illustrations. Pour l'instant, il est impossible de t'en dire plus. Il est dans un langage non identifié.

-Et en attendant ?

-Des personnes vont travailler à sa traduction.

-A défaut de précautions supplémentaires, je n'ai plus qu'à me tenir aussi loin que possible de ce sceau. C'est la seule solution. Peut-être pourrions nous nous en contenter… ?

-Savoir peut nous épargner bon nombre de mauvaises surprises. Mais il est vrai que même si nous savions avec certitude quelles sont les circonstance qui ont produit la situation d'hier, il est très peu probable que nous puissions y remédier autrement qu'en t'éloignant de cet objet.

-Et qui sait si ce sortilège n'a pas d'autres conséquences déplaisantes ! Je me souviens d'une histoire vraie… Un sorcier avait voulu se constituer une armure magique à l'aide d'un sortilège méconnu, et il s'était retrouvé à ne pas pouvoir la retirer pour quoi que ce soit. Pas très pratique pour aller aux toilettes. Mais évidemment, l'histoire ne relatait pas ces aspects, on s'attarde plus aux exploits qu'il a tout de même accomplit, comme…

-Et si le lien n'était pas du sang… L'interrompit Dumbledore plongé dans ses pensées.

-Serais je entrain de tenir des propos passionnant à un bureau ?

-Tient toi éloigné des artefacts magiques d'origine mythologique, et tout devrait aller bien.

Peu convaincu quand à l'attention que son professeur avait accordé à l'histoire de ce pauvre sorcier, Harry l'interrogea tout de même sur ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Nous avions toujours envisagé un lien du sang, mais peut-être nous étions nous trompé. Indéniablement, il s'agissait d'un lien magique !

Dumbledore secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser ses pensées.

-Mais encore une fois, tout ça ne nous mène à rien. Mieux vaut attendre d'en apprendre plus. Profitons plutôt de ce moment de répit pour…

Dumbledore marqua un temps d'arrêt hésitant avant de poursuivre sa phrase sous le regard interrogatif de son élève.

-Comment te sens tu ?

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, Harry accusa le coup.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question aujourd'hui, mais il sentait bien que l'échappatoire serait plus ardue à trouver.

-Je… je vais bien ! Je vous assure ! Mieux en tout cas. Comme vous l'avez dit, nous sommes en guerre, et s'il doit y avoir des morts, autant que ce soit du côté des mangemorts.

A l'air dubitatif de Dumbledore, Harry se sentit obligé d'ajouter un pitoyable « même si c'est de mon fait » qui ne l'aida aucunement.

-Un sacrifice est toujours trop coûteux, surtout quand il ne s'agit pas seulement de céder le dernier chocogrenouille du paquet. Tu n'aurais jamais du te trouver si jeune dans une telle situation, mais je ne pensais pas qu'à ça, Harry. La semaine que tu as passée dans les cachots de Voldemort a été des plus éprouvante, et …

-les mangemorts en voulaient plus au professeur Rogue, s'empressa de la couper Harry, je n'étais que spectateur.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu souhaites parler de ton expérience d'hôte importun, tu serras toujours le bienvenu dans mon bureau. Et ce même si c'est pour des broutilles.

Mal à l'aise, Harry resta à se triturer les mains sous le regard scrutateur et soucieux de son directeur.

Avant que son interlocuteur ne reprenne la parole, Harry s'empressa de la devancer.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai autant à dire sur mon état que vous sur le votre…

Sur ce coup, Harry pensait presque avoir remporté la partie, mais c'était sans compter sur la persuasion dont savait faire preuve son directeur.

-Je répondrais à toutes tes interrogations, après avoir discuté de certaines choses qui me semblent plus importantes à l'heure actuelle. Tu dis vouloir tout savoir, mais d'expérience je sais que la connaissance ne rend pas toujours les choses plus faciles. Tu dois commencer à t'en rendre compte. Surtout quand on a 16 ans et une furieuse envie de profiter des plaisirs offerts par la vie.

En voyant où Dumbledore l'amenait, Harry intervint d'un ton froid pour l'empêcher de retourner la situation.

-vous l'avez dit vous-même, professeur, inutile de perdre votre temps à discuter de sujets qui ne nous mèneront à rien.

-Je ne considère pas que m'inquiéter pour toi soit une perte de temps, bien au contraire.

-Qu'on s'inquiète pour moi ne m'apporte pas grand-chose, répliqua Harry.

-Je suis né pour te comprendre sur ce point, mais que tu souhaites tout garder pour toi non plus. Surtout quand on fait l'objet d'une prophétie aux allures funestes. Ce sceau n'est qu'un aspect des ennuis qui te tombent dessus sans que tu y puisses quoi que ce soit.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Harry, Dumbledore prit le temps d'envoyer se ranger les écrits qu'il avait consulté, puis de se masser les tempes.

-Rien ne va comme tu le souhaiterais, et tu as raison d'en être contrarié. Tu peux aussi décider de maintenir les gens loin de toi pour te protéger et simplifier les choses. Mais tu n'empêcheras pas ces personnes en question de s'inquiéter pour toi. En disant nous je pense surtout à moi, je dois bien l'avouer… Et si je me fais du souci, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que tu es un jeune homme spécial à qui il arrive beaucoup de choses extraordinaires. Je n'ais pas eu l'occasion de le dire avant, mais je tiens beaucoup à toi, jeune homme, et bien que je me sois finalement résolut à te laisser réaliser les choses par toi-même, ça ne change pas grand-chose à mes priorités à ton égard.

S'attendant à tout sauf à un tel aveu, Harry s'agita sur son siège.

-Je n'ai plus l'âge de faire dans la subtilité, ou de garder certaines choses pour moi. Ecoute, Harry. Je ne vais pas chercher à te faire dire ce que tu préfères conserver pour toi, je me contenterais de te faire percevoir une notion qui te sera sans doute très utile. Comme la longueur de ma barbe le laisse supposer, ainsi que de nombreux autres indices flagrants, je suis un vieil homme, utopique de surcroît, ce qui n'arrange rien à mon cas. Certains voient en moi un mage excentrique, un directeur original un brin secoué, des sorciers peu en accord avec ma façon de voir les choses iront jusqu'à me traiter de vieux gâteux aux derniers neurones ramollis par une consommation excessive de sucreries… Je suis sûrement un peu de tout ça, ma vie entière tend à ce que je sois ainsi. J'ai traversé trop de drames, de situations d'où la vie ne pouvait que difficilement reprendre son court, pour rester triste et abattu tout le restant de mes jours en ressassant les souvenirs.

-Inutile d'espérer vous voir prendre votre retraite pour vous noyer tranquillement dans le whisky pur feu… Commenta Harry, un sourire doux naissant sur les lèvres.

-c'est loin d'être une chose réalisable aujourd'hui… Par un affreux concours de circonstance, le whisky pur feu est devenu hors de prix… Personne n'est à l'abri de l'affrontement qui déchire le monde des sorciers, pas même les brasseurs de biereaubeurre, et donc encore moins ceux qui gravitent autour de nous. Tu me pardonneras ce déplorable recentrage… ainsi que ce diatribe des plus romanesque, mais tu sais déjà que je ne suis pas infaillible. Tout ça pour en venir au point qui t'intéressera sûrement plus. Mon expérience m'a mené à vouloir protéger mes proches. Il s'est avéré que c'était encore une fois impossible, même si je m'en doutais déjà. J'ai donc décidé, sous réserve que tu sois d'accord, de modifier ma façon de procéder en… te donnant tous les moyens de te protéger par toi-même. Comme tu tiens absolument à me le faire avouer, en effet je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme. En vérité, je me sens incroyablement las. Je vais bientôt me rétablir, avec le concours de Severus, mais ça m'a permit de comprendre une chose. Aider une personne, la protéger, n'est pas toujours agir pour son bien. J'aurais donc une proposition à te faire. Pourquoi ne pas te la faire tout simplement à brûle pourpoint (po très sur ce coup la…) tu dois te demander… Et surtout pourquoi pas avant…

-J'avoue surtout me demander de quelle proposition vous parlez et où tout cela va nous mener.

-Dans ce cas je vais répondre aux questions que je me pose . J'attendais patiemment que tu acquières la capacité de réflexion supérieure à celle d'une poule, mais c'est peine perdue alors… (non ? bon bah… on va y aller plus soft ) J'espère bien sur que tu l'accepteras, en fait je sais que tu l'accepteras, mais j'ose espérer que ce sera pour les bonnes raisons.

Indécis face à cet étrange discourt, Harry n'en crevait pas moins d'envie de savoir ce qu'il en était.

-Cessez donc d'agiter ce chocogrenouille sous mon nez et jetez vous à l'eau !

-Bien ! Dans ce cas, si tu le souhaites, j'estime que tu es en age d'intégrer l'ordre du phénix, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier étant déjà majeur…

-J'accepte !

-Acceptation refusée ! Du moins, tant que tu n'auras pas écouté la suite de mon petit laïus. Si j'en suis venu à te proposer de l'intégrer, ce n'est pas pour que l'ordre t'ouvre la porte à une quête sans queue ni tête, c'est avant tout pour canaliser ta soif d'implication. Il ne doit pas s'agir de suivre les traces de tes parents, ni même d'obéir à la prophétie. Il faut bien que tu prennes conscience qu'intégrer l'ordre, c'est avant tout s'investir dans un groupe dont les membres partagent les mêmes priorités, à savoir : (ton très officiel) lutter contre toute avancée de Voldemort, assurer la sécurité des personnes à qui il serait tenté de s'en prendre, moldus ou sorciers, et récolter des informations utiles dans cette lutte. Et pour citer le code d'honneur que j'ai rédigé en secret, « nous défendrons la vie et la valeur d'égalité jusqu'à ce que les fizwizbiz viennent à manquer ». Mais ce dernier point n'engage que moi.

-Celui qui une sentence vola,

De titre ne mérite que celui de scélérat, susurra le choipeau dodelinant du pompon qui lui servait de couvre chef ?

D'une remarque portant sur la priorité aux sources d'inspiration, Dumbledore lui cloua le tissu à l'étagère sur laquelle il reposait.

Détachant les yeux du choipeau, Harry tourna un visage enflammé vers Dumbledore.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours agit au mieux par le passé. J'ai… j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur. Mais je vous promets que vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ferais mon possible.

-Ne te méprend pas, Harry. Je ne doute pas de tes motivations, je souhaite uniquement que tu prennes conscience de tous les aspects qu'implique un tel engagement. Tu seras amené à côtoyer un certain nombre de personne, autre que tes amis, et il faut que tu sois prêt à tout. Même à lever ta baguette contre un proche. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, même au sein de l'ordre.

-Si je dois me méfier de tout le monde, c'est un coup à devenir aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey fol'oeil.

-Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose. Je te mets juste en garde contre ton impulsivité naturelle. Par ton entrée au sein de l'ordre, de nouvelles responsabilité d'incomberont, des choix plus difficiles se profileront, il te faudra faire confiance à de nombreuses personnes tout en restant parfaitement conscient des risques encourus. Pour résumer, idéalement, il faudrait que tu parviennes à te détacher des sentiments forts susceptibles d'obscurcir ton jugement.

-Comment voulez vous que je ne m'implique pas émotionnellement ? Comment voulez-vous que je devienne uniquement un acteur de l'ordre ? Après tout ce que vous m'avez dit ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que j'ai comprit.

-Et qu'as-tu comprit ?

-Que les choses sont rarement aussi simples qu'elles n'y paraissent. Et il y a bien trop d'événements imprévus qui viennent tout perturber ! Il est inutile de vouloir planifier sa vie, autant tout faire le plus vite possible.

-Je crains de n'être pas sur de comprendre, Harry. Où veux tu en venir? Car tu ne parles pas seulement d'un simple devoir de potion à rendre… je me trompe ?

Détournant les yeux, Harry se sentit gêné tout à coup. Il avait prononcé ces mots sans vraiment réfléchir à leur porté. Ni à leur sens. C'était ce qu'il ressentait jusqu'à maintenant, et leur valeur s'imposait à ses yeux.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

Etait ce lié au sentiment oppressant qui ne sentait de croître a l'intérieur de lui depuis ce matin ? Sans aucun doute.

Et il le voyait clairement, ce poids qui l'oppressait.

La journée d'hier le lui démontrait parfaitement, il ne pouvait pas y couper. Tout le ramenait toujours à Voldemort. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il suive son destin, puisque destin il avait, et ce, le plus vite possible.

A côté de ça, tout perdait sa beauté, c'était comme une épée de Damoclès qui l'empêchait de savourer les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Se rendant compte du regard pesant de Dumbledore, Harry se décida à formuler ses pensées.

-Cette année, je me suis contenté de profiter de la vie, bêtement…

-Comme tout personne de ton âge est en droit de le désirer.

-Oui, mais pas moi ! Quoi que je fasse, les ennuies finissent par me tomber dessus. Je n'aurais pas du me contenter d'attendre oisivement que Voldemort se rappelle à moi. A chaque fois, ça fait trop de mal, trop de dégâts autour de moi et des gens qui luttent contre lui.

-C'est le dur lot de toutes personnes qui tentent de s'opposer à des hommes tels que Voldemort. Ta situation est d'autant plus inconfortable que cet homme redouté de tous t'accorde une importance inconsidérée aux vues de ta capacité actuelle à l'assumer. On ne peut pas demander à un jeune homme de 16 ans d'être aussi fort que des sorciers aguerrit. Tout ce qu'on attend de toi, c'est d'être prudent.

-Justement, c'est ça le problème. Vous ne m'en demandé pas assez. Professeur, il ne faut plus me ménager. Si la prophétie dit juste, ce sera Voldemort ou moi, et je n'ais pas envie de passer ma vie à regarder derrière moi, ou à avoir peur pour mes proches.

Emplie d'une soudaine bouffée de panique, Harry eut du mal à poursuivre.

-Je… Je dois le tuer n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant faire ça le plus tôt possible ! Il faut que je devienne fort, il faut…

Incapable de continuer, Harry se tue.

-Harry, il faut bien que tu comprennes quelque chose. En aucun cas cette prophétie ne doit dicter ta vie.

-Pourtant, elle dit que…

-Non ! Ecoute moi bien, certes, on ne peut nier que cette prophétie parle de toi. Mais il faut que nous parlions de ça. Ce n'est pas la première prophétie formulée. Et ça ne sera pas la dernière. L'histoire nous a montré qu'elles ne sont pas infaillibles. Les personnes concernées sont libres de choisir de s'y conformer ou non. La preuve en est : si Voldemort n'avait pas entendu parler de tout ça, jamais tu n'aurais eu cette cicatrice sur le front, et nul ne sait ou nous serions aujourd'hui. En quelque sorte, il a choisit cette voix. De même, tu peux choisir de refuser ce destin tout tracé. Tu peux décider de vivre normalement, de fuir même.

-Je ne fuirais pas.

-je sais. Tu me fais tellement penser à ton père… Il a dit la même chose autre fois. Mais ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que si tu ne te dresses pas face à Voldemort, quelqu'un d'autre le fera. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour ce genre de tache.

-Mais la prophétie dit que je suis le seul à en avoir la capacité ! Moi seul peux le tuer.

-Ce n'est probablement qu'une image. Un fait inéluctable annoncé. Etant donné ton histoire, il apparaît clairement qu'une quelconque prédisposition ne pourrait en rien te pousser à accomplir cette mission. La façon dont Voldemort s'est attaqué à ta liberté de choix, en tuant tes parents par exemple, t'a forgé une volonté. En considérant les choses de façon objective, on peut dire que Voldemort s'est créé un ennemi. Mais tu n'es pas le seul. Tu n'as pas à aller chercher très loin pour voir que Hermione, par exemple, s'acquitterait volontiers du destin qui est le tien selon la prophétie. Ta cicatrice est peut être physique, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est des blessures qui ne guérisse jamais, et qui pourtant sont invisibles au regard de tous. Voldemort a bien des ennemis, et rien que pour cette raison, sa fin est inéluctable. C'est tout du moins ce que j'ose croire…

-Vous pourriez…

-Pas moi Harry. Je ne peux qu'espérer voir ce jour arriver.

-Vous êtes le plus grand sorcier…

-Plus maintenant. Il fallait s'y attendre. J'ai vu passé beaucoup de temps sombres, tous m'affectant un peu plus. Je crains que celui-ci ne soit au dessus de mes forces.

-Ne dites pas ça. La communauté sorcière à besoin de vous.

-Et je serais la pour elle. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Mais mettre à bas Tom Elvis Jedusor… Il faut savoir passer le relais quand son temps est révolu. C'est aux jeunes générations de trouver leur voie. C'est en des temps sombres que des jeunes gens comme toi donnent le meilleur d'eux même… La prophétie à raison sur ce point, quelqu'un se dressera face à Voldemort. Et celui-ci devra avoir la force de le faire. Mais pas nécessairement seul.

-En disant quelqu'un, vous parlez de moi…

-Pas forcement, n'as-tu donc pas écouté ce que je viens de dire ? Mais j'espère que tu suivras les traces de tes parents. Ces derniers temps m'ont fait changer d'avis. Et cette fois-ci, je te ose vraiment la question : es-tu prêt à intégrer l'ordre du phénix ?

-biens sur, répondit Harry sans même réfléchir.

-je serais un peu pris par les affaires du ministère dans les jours prochain, mais une réunion de l'ordre du phénix s'imposera rapidement aux vues des événements qui se sont produits, tu t'en doutes. D'autre part, j'ai pu remarquer que tu n'avais plus ta baguette… L'aurais tu perdu dans la confusion de la journée d'hier ?

Avec une pointe de regret dans la voix, Harry lui annonça que sa baguette n'était plus. Et il fut décidé qu'il se rendrait chez Olivander avant de retourner chez sa tante.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais retourner chez les Dursley, se renfrogna Harry. Les Weasley m'accueilleraient très certainement pour toutes les vacances, ce qui serait bien plus simple pour rester en contact avec l'ordre et me rendre au stage de transplanage…

-Nous en avons déjà discuté, Harry, le réprima Dumbledore d'une voix sèche, et ta sécurité étant une priorité, tu iras chez eux autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

-Mais…

-Tu voudras bien m'excuser, Harry, je n'ai pas la force d'argumenter plus avant, surtout sachant qu'une longue journée m'attend. Tu brûles d'envie d'agir, je m'en rends bien compte, mais tu te dois aussi de rester vivant, et pas seulement pour toi. Trop de personnes sont concernées par toute cette histoire pour que tu puisses agir comme un simple adolescent.

D'un soupir, Harry montra qu'il avait comprit.

-Bien ! Je suis heureux de voir à quel point tu as grandit Harry. Et je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Tu m'impressionnes véritablement, jeune homme.

-Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous saviez tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête, soupira Harry. Il y a tellement de choses qui m'échappent…

A ces mots, certains détails lui revinrent en mémoire.

-A ce propos, j'aurais quelques questions à poser à Luna…

S'éveillant tout à coup sur l'étagère où il se tenait tranquillement jusqu'à maintenant, le choipeau se fendit d'un sourire goguenard :

Noir ou Blanche la magie !

Que nenni mon jeune ami !

La magie présente de nombreux coloris.

Celui qui a les yeux, voit du rouge sang au vert vomis…

-Le choipeau est très étrange dernièrement, commenta Harry.

-Oui, je te l'accorde…

-ça n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter plus que ça.

-Oh, non. Du moment que j'en connais la raison !

-Qui est…

-Huhu… Nous avons tous nos petits secrets, Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas me gâcher ce plaisir ?

-Donc je rajoute cet élément à la longue liste des interrogations en suspens…

Dans un flamboiement mirifique, Fumseck apparut sur son perchoir, porteur d'une lettre et d'un flacon. D'une main légèrement tremblante, Dumbledore s'en saisit.

-Merci Fumseck.

Sous le regard du phénix, le vieux sorcier se tourna vers Harry.

-Je pense que nous avons tous deux de nombreuses choses à faire, aussi te proposerais-je de mettre fin à cet entretien rituel.

-Pas avant que vous aillez répondu à mes questions ! Le rappela à l'ordre Harry.

-Oh… Draco Malfoy je suppose ?

-Oui, et aussi Karkaroff.

-ça tombe bien, les deux sont liés. Igor… est parvenu à sortir du bâtiment, mais nous n'avons pas réussi à le raisonner. Il s'est enfui sans demander son reste. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il a été retrouvé, mort.

-Mort… Mais comment ? Et… par qui ? Les mangemorts étaient tous dans leur repaire.

-Un simple stupefix, il semblerait, mais avec une telle expression d'horreur sur le visage que nous cherchons encore une autre cause. Quand à savoir qui est responsable… Un mangemort sans aucun doute, nous avons bien une petite idée, mais rien de probant.

-Et les clefs de Durmstrang ?

-Tu étais au courant ! Eh bien, il a eu le temps de les transmettre. Ce qui nous amène à Draco.

-ne me dite pas que c'est lui qui les a…

Harry était prêt à être redevable à son ennemi de toujours, mais il y avait des limites à tout.

-Je n'ais pas pour habitude de mentir impunément. Non, le professeur Rogue les a acceptées, et en compagnie de son filleul, il est parti repérer les lieux. Mieux vaut pour eux qu'ils se tiennent éloignés de l'Angleterre et de la France pour quelque temps. Et une école dont on ignore la localisation me semble un excellent choix de destination. Même si la Bulgarie ne contribuera pas à améliorer le teint de ton professeur de potion…

-Vous voulez dire qu'après le coup porté aux mangemorts, ces derniers sont encore dangereux ?

-Le problème est surtout que nous l'ignorons… D'une part, nous n'avons croisé que les mangemorts officiels. Ce qui sont là de... leur plein grès. Sur place, des découvertes ont été faite qui n'ont rien pour nous rassurer.

-Comment ça ?

-Dans leur hâte, ils ont laissé pas mal de plans et autres documents derrière eux. Tout n'a pas encore été étudié, mais au vu des éléments apparaissant déjà, il semblerait que Voldemort ait fait plus de dégâts que prévus… Aussi bien dans les techniques nouvellement acquise grâce aux espions au département des recherches en tout genre, que pour le recrutement de victimes momentanément amenées à collaborer. Le ministère est infesté, malgré le ministre de la magie.

-ça va si mal que ça ?

-pour l'instant oui, mais un ordre averti en vaut cent !

Souriant de l'enthousiasme inconditionnel de ce vieil homme plein de surprises, Harry se leva pour aller s'occuper les mains avec un objet qui ne lui semblait pas trop dangereux.

-Vous ne désespérez donc jamais ?

-Donne moi une seule bonne raison dans arriver là !

Tournant la tête vers son directeur, Harry ne fut pas surpris de saisir une lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

Empli d'une soudaine bouffée d'optimisme, Harry lui rendit un sourire qui se frayait bien malgré lui un chemin sur son visage.

-Avec une telle personne à la tête de l'ordre, c'est à se demander comment on peut être tenté de rejoindre Voldemort.

-Ces quelques mots me touchent, Harry. Et sans votre confiance, je ne pourrais pas grand-chose. Après toutes ces paroles qui réchauffent le cœur, si ta curiosité est suffisamment apaisée…

Au signe d'acquiescement de Harry, Dumbledore se leva avec lenteur et précaution.

-Dans ce cas, on se reverra pour une réunion de l'ordre. Tes amis doivent t'attendre avec impatience.

D'un soupir, Harry révéla tout l'enthousiasme qu'il portait à la chose.

-ça ira pour vous ? S'inquiéta-t-il tout de même de la faiblesse apparente de son directeur.

Munit de son air le plus rassurant, mais non pas le plus convaincant, Dumbledore tapota le flacon de potion qu'il avait reçu.

-On fera tout pour.

Refermant la porte sur un Dumbledore soupirant douloureusement, Harry se prépara à affronter son retour à la vie sociale de Poudlard.

La fatigue de Dumbledore avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, mais la potion qu'il venait de recevoir allait sûrement lui faire beaucoup de bien. Non, ce qui intriguait, c'était l'attitude de Luna, surtout après les élucubrations du choipeau qui semblaient ne pas en être à la lueur des souvenirs de sa dernière discussion avec sa camarade de Serdaigle.

Elle lui avait aussi parlé de couleurs, ce qui matérialisait une interrogation dans son esprit : pourquoi des couleurs ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ça venait faire dans le mystère de sa présence, ainsi que celle de Ron, si heureusement hasardeuse lors de son « sauvetage ».

Dans un soupire, le jeune sorcier se dit qu'il avait un long mois de cours à tenir, il aurait tout le temps de poser les bonnes questions.


	43. Le commencement du chemin

_Aucune review, donc pas de RAR ! Passons directement aux choses sérieuses._

_Juste un truc : remarquez que j'ai été rapide cette fois 'héhé_

Chapitre 45 : Le commencement du chemin.

Le regard vide, Harry laissait courir ses yeux au fil du paysage par la fenêtre du Poudlard express. Les mains crispées sur la rambarde, il était encore énervé de sa discussion avec le professeur McGonogall.

Cette dernière l'avait presque jeté dans le train, refusant énergiquement de l'autoriser à passer une dernière semaine à Poudlard pour aider aux recherches sur le cas Sirius Black. Harry avait bien du se résoudre. Tous ses arguments avaient lamentablement échoués, et d'autre part, il avait une mission à accomplir. Sa toute première en tant que membre de l'ordre : protéger le retour des élèves en Poudlard express.

Même si elle n'avait rien de très exaltante, voila plus d'une heure qu'il surveillait aussi attentivement que possible les arrières du train.

Il était tout seul à ce poste, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait nullement envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit.

En même temps, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas été des plus aimable dernièrement, il y avait peu de chance pour que qui que ce soit se risque à venir le déranger dans sa retraite.

Avec une grimace, il se remémora les détails de sa dernière discussion avec Léa. Dix minutes avant de la voir, il ne se serait pas lui-même douté de ce qu'il allait avoir la cruauté de dire.

-Vous n'êtes pas réels, lui avait-il dit en parlant aussi de Martin. Je n'ai passé que des bons moments avec vous, et d'ailleurs, quand je suis avec toi, je n'aspire qu'à une chose, y rester. Que ça dure à jamais. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je dois rechercher. Le calme et le bonheur n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui m'attend. Bien au contraire.

Il avait essayé de dire ce qu'il ressentait avec diplomatie. Mais comment expliquer qu'on s'était fourvoyé durant toute une année en croyant qu'on aimait une personne, alors qu'on vient de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait que la sécurité qu'elle représentait qui importait. L'illusion qu'il pourrait vivre normalement.

Il l'avait aimé sincèrement, ça il ne pouvait le nier. Mais ce qu'il avait vécu dernièrement l'avait changé. Il ne se sentait tout simplement plus capable de lui offrir ce qui faisait leur couple, et rester avec elle serait vivre dans un mensonge. Il avait tue ce dernier point.

Evidemment, elle avait répliqué qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui les attendait, et qu'elle était elle-même et sa famille aussi impliquée que lui dans cet affrontement, et qu'être avec Harry Potter ne changerait rien pour elle.

Dès le début, les choses ne s'étaient pas présentées au mieux.

-De toute façon, tes parents ont décidé de retourner en France. Tu feras ta dernière année à Beaubaton.

-N'essaye même pas de te trouver une bonne excuse.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle avait rugit telles une furie.

-Martin t'avait pourtant prévenu que c'était toi qui prendrais le plus de risque en faisant une telle chose. Veux-tu qu'il soit obligé de venir ramasser les miettes !

Il se rappelait avoir pensé qu'elle bouillait de l'intérieur quand il avait posé sa main sur sa joue.

-les choses ont changé depuis. Te savoir loin de moi sera un soulagement aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de revoir quelqu'un quand tu m'es apparue après mes… mon absence, mais je préfère prendre le risque de te perdre en mettant fin à notre histoire plutôt que…

Un instant il avait hésité. Son cœur était comme mort alors qu'il disait ces mots durs. Mais il voulait tout sauf la blesser. Toutefois, il le fallait.

-Plutôt que tu me ralentisses. De plus, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger pour une amourette d'écolier.

Léa avait pesté, craché, sifflé autant qu'elle le pouvait. Finalement, elle s'était résolue, s'enfermant dans un silence digne, pleurant parfois.

Le mois le séparant du retour à Privet Drive lui avait semblé long, et épuisant. Pour une fois, les examens de fin d'année n'y étaient pour rien.

Léa l'évitait, comme de bien entendu, et le regard pesant de reproche de Martin n'arrangeait pas les choses. D'autant plus que Ron restait lui aussi distant.

Hermione, quand à elle, était trop lointaine pour lui apporter un quelconque soutient. Elle ajoutait même une dose d'inquiétude au cocktail complexe de ses sentiments.

Elle n'était plus la même, ne prenant plus la peine de se rendre à la bibliothèque, ce qui constituait déjà un signe alarmant en soi.

Neville était même venu faire part de ses observations à Harry. Durant toute l'année scolaire, il avait été le plus proche de la jeune fille, accomplissant avec son aide des expériences aussi obscures qu'infructueuses sur des antidotes et contre sorts. Subissant ses sautes d'humeur comme son entrain soudain sur la voie de la vengeance.

-J'avais la conviction que Malfoy avait empoisonné mes parents. Hermione m'a aidé à trouver de quelle potion il pouvait s'agir, et à confectionner un antidote. Je l'ai essayé il y a un mois. Et hier, quand je lui ai dit que ça avait définitivement échoué, ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid. Je savais que c'était perdu d'avance, mais elle avait montré tellement d'enthousiasme à la tache…

En plus de la peine pour les espoirs déchus de son ami, Harry avait alors ressentit une grande confusion.

Hermione était la personne qui s'impliquait le plus dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Sur le moment, ça l'avait fait sourire, mais il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter quand Hermione avait appelé Parvati Luna !

Ployant sous le poids des souvenirs, Harry s'appuya lourdement à la rambarde le protégeant de toute chute sur la voie de chemin de fer.

Les tressautements du train ne l'aidaient pas à mettre ses idées en place, mais au moins, ils l'empêchaient de trop partir dans ses pensées.

Trop longtemps du moins.

Hermione… Il avait tout fait pour retrouver leur complicité perdue. Mais elle demeurait un mystère, bien qu'il ait maintenant conscience de la distance qu'elle lui imposait. Où passait-elle toutes ses journées quand elle était au château ? Il réalisait maintenant que durant de longues heures elle disparaissait de la surface du château. Et ce depuis le début de l'année en y réfléchissant bien. Neville l'admettait de même.

Ils avaient juste eu le temps de discuter de leur adhérence à l'ordre du phénix.

Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle avait eu le temps de lui apprendre qu'elle en faisait déjà partie depuis deux semaines, et lui de s'en étonner.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Avec le temps, il la retrouverait. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait bien avouer qu'il se sentait un peu seul.

Non pas qu'il le soit vraiment. Il était toujours entouré. Parfois même par des personnes qu'il aurait préféré voir loin, très loin.

Bams par exemple. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que cet agent secret de pacotille soit resté à Poudlard ! Si ce n'est pour lui pourrir la vie…

Oh oui… Il avait été joyeux son dernier mois à Poudlard. Entre fuite et poursuite éperdue.

Et tous ces regards qui ne le quittaient pas… Certes, il avait disparu durant une semaine, et ses « exploits » étaient étalés en première page de la gazette ; en terme flatteur ou pas, selon le journaliste. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il était différent d'avant ?

D'un regard rageur lancé aux deux jeunes filles qu'il venait de surprendre à l'observer de l'intérieur du train, il tenta de soulager sa frustration.

Mais à quoi bon.

Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose qu'il désapprouve leur comportement.

Il devrait le savoir depuis le temps qu'on le considérait comme un monstre de foire.

Jetant tout de même un coup d'œil dans le couloir, Harry vit Ron et Martin s'éloigner.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry les vit s'interrompre, ralentit par un fou rire foudroyant. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que lui-même n'avait pas rit de la sorte.

Le nez appuyé à la vitre, fenêtre sur le couloir, il grimaça plus qu'il ne sourit à Neville qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans un compartiment, accompagné de Ginny, quand une main apparue dans son champ de vision et vint se plaquer brutalement à deux millimètre de son nez.

Un instant, il bénit cette vitre, juste avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Luna et vienne lui percuter pour de bon le front.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais scotché à cette vitre ? Ce n'est pas très bon pour ton nez…

-je te remercie pour le conseil, Luna…

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et reprit son poste d'observation non sans soupirer de résignation.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de montrer aussi peu d'entrain en accueillant quelqu'un… je pourrais me vexer.

La voix rêveuse de Luna laissait pourtant croire qu'il n'en était rien, aussi Harry se contenta-t-il de lui répondre d'un silence bien sentit.

-ta mauvaise humeur est un peu ridicule. Même si ta situation n'est pas enviable.

Prend toi ça, pensa Harry avec amertume. Les vérités pas toujours agréables à entendre de Luna avaient au moins le mérite d'amener à l'essentiel sans détours.

-Tu veux parler du fait que rien n'aille comme je le souhaiterais ?

-Il y a autre chose qui pourrait te mettre dans cet état ?

Le vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux, la jeune fille resta un instant à se dépatouiller dans le brouillard quelque peu gênant formé par ces derniers avant de résoudre le problème en les fixant d'une baguette plantée en un point stratégique.

-tu comptes continuer longtemps comme ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle brutalement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon ?

-beaucoup de chose, personne ne voudra te parler, même plus moi. Pourtant je n'ai pas grand monde d'autre à qui parler. Et je peux te dire que rester seul, ce n'est pas très amusant. Je crois pouvoir parler d'expérience.

D'un coup d'œil en coin, Harry observa Luna. Elle ne semblait pas différente de d'habitude, le nez au vent, fixant un point au loin, pas l'air triste pour un sou.

Elle avait toujours l'air à cent lieux de ce qui se passait. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait son « secret », il voyait cette folie douce différemment. Un peu moins… folle peut être. Plus que la solitude et le décalage total avec les autres étudiants de Poudlard, il voyait maintenant à quel point elle était juste… Luna.

Mais cet état de fait prenait aussi une toute autre ampleur depuis qu'il savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

-Parfois, les circonstances nous amènent à devenir solitaires… Tenta-t-il de se justifier en haussant les épaules.

- les circonstances ont surtout bon dos. Peut-être qu'un peu de lecture te distrairait un peu ?

Comme par magie elle dégaina le chicaneur de sa poche arrière.

Avec un soupir vaguement dissimulé, Harry se saisit du magazine.

-merci.

Repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait révélé un mois plus tôt, il le garda fermé et lui demanda d'une voix plus avenante et quelque peu hésitante.

-tes yeux…

Alors qu'il hésitait, Luna lança gaiement.

-Tu aimes leur couleur ?

-Euh ? Oui… Je... Je ne sais pas… enfin oui, sûrement. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

-Oh, je m'en doutais, mais je voulais savoir… J'ignore comment ils sont.

-Ils sont gris. Enfin, je dirais plutôt argentés. Tu ne vois pas les couleurs normales ?

-Normales ?

-Oui, le rouge, le bleu, et tout…

-Bien sur que si. Je ne suis pas daltonienne.

-Mais alors… Pourquoi ta vision est si particulière ?

-Parle pour toi. Je vois parfaitement bien. Mieux que toi en tout cas. J'en vois bien plus que la plus part des gens.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de désigner le magazine dont Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

-Tu ne le lis pas ?

-Euh… Non. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant je te parle.

L'air un peu maladroit, Harry attendit qu'elle poursuive son explication, mais tel ne semblait plus être le centre de l'attention de Luna.

-il faudra que tu lises l'article sur le professeur Lockhart. Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas lui qui écrit ses livres ? Il se contente d'obliger sous la torture des gobelins à l'écouter raconter ses histoires, puis ils les enferment dans une cave pour qu'ils écrivent. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'un homme aussi beau.

S'emportant un peu, elle fit sourire Harry en ajoutant :

-Dès que je suis chez moi, je brûle ses livres.

-Maintenant qu'il est à sainte mangouste, il ne risque plus de les martyriser... Je lirais cet article, ajouta-t-il après mûre réflexion. Quoi que celui sur les marmites baveuses me paraisse aussi des plus étonnants…

D'un mouvement efficace, il referma le journal. Ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, il se contenta de porter son regard vers le paysage. L'interroger ne menait décidément à rien…

Une plaine herbeuse et luxuriante avait fait place aux montagnes. Connaissant par cœur le trajet, Harry savait qu'un lac ne tarderait pas à lui succéder. Il n'avait jamais véritablement porté attention au trajet, se rendait-il compte. Poudlard était vraiment isolé de tout.

-Je suis étonnée que tu ne m'ais pas posé plus tôt de questions à propos de ce que je suis capable de voir. Après tout, je peux t'apprendre toute la vérité sur les ronflacks cornus….

L'intérêt éveillé, Harry refreina bien vite la réflexion vexante qui lui venait aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…

Mais que savait-il exactement ? Pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'elle pouvait voir l'aura magique de toutes personnes et choses. Ce qui changeait le mythe des ronflacks cornus en réalité. Elle avait aussi pressenti les effets du sceau, ainsi que le trajet de Harry ce fameux jour. Tout cela grâce à ses yeux, mais la question restait toujours comment ?

-Que vois-tu ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Harry ? C'est toujours toi qui parles ?

-… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-tu es aimable !

Sans porter attention à la grimace de Harry, elle poursuivit d'un ton presque sérieux.

-Ce que je vois… Pose une autre question, celle-ci est trop compliquée.

Refreinant un soupir de frustration, Harry tenta la question à deux galions.

-Les ronflacks cornus, ça ressemble a quoi ?

-Une chose patatoïde à pattes et transparente. Avec des cornes évidemment.

Voila qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

-Les sombrals ont le même aspect, en plus sombre, ne l'aida sûrement pas Luna. Chaque chose à toujours un aspect qui la caractérise, qui permet de savoir ce qu'elle est ; ou du moins de le supposer… D'autre part, je fais des rêves qui semblent étrangement réels, chargé d'une ambiance presque palpable. Une fois éveillée, je suis parfois capable de retrouver la situation rêvée, de venir à son encontre pour en être à nouveau témoin.

Elle marqua une pause de réflexion, avant d'ajouter.

-je crois que c'est tout. D'après mon père, les autres personnes ne voient pas ces choses.

Les rouages de l'esprit de Harry chauffaient furieusement d'être autant sollicités. Ces nouveaux éléments avaient de quoi donner matière à réflexion durant de longues heures, et plus encore à de multiples questions.

-Tu veux dire que… Tu avais rêvé de mon passage dans la salle commune des gryffondors alors que j'avais disparu depuis plus d'une semaine ?

-Plus ou moins, en effet.

-Tu ne voudrais pas juste dire ce que tu penses que je devrais savoir ?

Le regard lointain, tourné vers l'accès au couloir du train, Luna prit son temps avant de répondre :

-Tout est dit je pense.

Se disant, elle alla ouvrir la porte et salua une personne invisible aux yeux de Harry.

-Je peux vous déranger ? Demanda une voix timide que Harry n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

-Bien sur que oui, Ronald, l'invita très solennellement Luna.

Avec une grimace à l'entente de son prénom, Ron se glissa par l'ouverture.

-Rien à signaler sur l'arrière du train ?

Le ton était trop protocolaire pour être naturel.

-Non, tout est calme, répondit Harry.

-Et… Tu vas bien ?

Le ton était prudent, tout comme la question.

-Pas vraiment, mes amis me manquent.

La franchise de sa réponse étonna Harry lui-même, mais non, rien de rien, il ne regrettait rien. Surtout que Ron faisait une tête qui valait vraiment le coup.

-C'est toi qui a choisit le poste tout seul… Se défendit Ron.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche. C'est juste que… Je suis conscient (regard en biais vers Luna qui jubilait presque) de n'avoir pas été très agréable depuis mon retour.

Le silence expectatif de Ron était mitigé. Impossible de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, se dit Harry.

-Je tenais à m'en excuser. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi dernièrement, avec Léa, Sirius, et tout. Ce n'est pas une raison, je sais, mais… Je voudrais que ça change maintenant.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre sous le regard de ses amis. Dire tout cela n'avait pas été facile, c'était la vérité, et maintenant il craignait un peu la réaction de Ron.

Au son inattendu de la porte s'ouvrant sur Hermione, Harry accueillit avec un saut de cœur la nouvelle venue, puis reporta son regard sur Ron. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas réagit, l'air neutre.

-Je vous dérange, peut-être, questionna Hermione en prenant note de l'ambiance quelque peu refroidit.

-Non, souffla Ron.

-Pourtant, tu parais étrangement calme et sérieux… ça a de quoi inquiéter.

-C'est juste que…

Les mots semblaient avoir du mal à sortir de la bouche du rouquin habituellement prompte à la réplique.

-Harry vient de me demander de l'aide après s'être excusé pour son comportement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'entends de telles paroles. Ça fait un choc. On doit s'asseoir dans ses moments là ?

Il affichait maintenant un sourire réjouit digne de Hagrid face à Norbert lorsqu'il cracha sa première flammèche.

-Ne te gène pas, répondit Hermione en lui désignant l'espace vide de tout siège. Pour ma part, je me contenterais de fêter cet heureux évènement tous les ans jusqu'à ma mort.

Un sourire mortellement ironique finit de mettre Harry sur des charbons ardents.

-Je me suis excusé, inutile de m'enfoncer plus que nécessaire…

Acquiesçant sagement, Hermione retrouva son air grave. De quelques pas, elle alla s'accouder à la balustrade.

-Excusé de quoi au fait ?

-De quoi ? S'exclama Ron en écho. Tu le demandes !

-Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'étais pas là.

-C'est pourtant évident !

-Pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose d'évident aux yeux de Ronald Weasley…

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Ron démarre au quart de tour.

Laissant ces deux là à leurs explications, Luna trouva une source d'intérêt potentiel en l'étude de la plateforme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Si ils veulent se battre, il faudra qu'ils aillent dans le couloir. Il n'y aura jamais assez de place ici.

-En se décalant un peu, je suis sur qu'on peut leur laisser suffisamment de place, la rassura Harry.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de répliquer, les uns pour se défendre, l'autre pour prévenir l'arrivée qui suit, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny en sortant. Une réunion de concertation ?

-Non, seulement une rencontre improvisée.

-Vous auriez pu mieux choisir l'endroit, couina Neville en se glissant à la suite de Ginny. On est un peu à l'étroit.

-Rien d'intéressant ! Se dépêcha de répondre Harry.

-Pourquoi vous êtes autant dans ce cas ? Intervint inopinément Martin en suivant neville. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous en êtes à discuter de choses inintéressantes, permettez moi de vous proposer un sujet de conversation ! Je grandit continuellement ces derniers temps, hors mes vêtements ne peuvent suivre ce rythme imposés, et ma sœur n'est plus si efficaces en matière de couture.

Un coup violent porté sur sa tête révéla que Léa n'était pas loin.

Pendant que tout ce petit monde se faisait un chemin sur la passerelle, Martin poursuivit son exposé.

-Si seulement tu pouvais observer ce silence soumis quand je te demande de raccourcir mes robes…

Une nouvelle clac sur la tête tenta de lui remettre les idées à l'endroit, mais sans effet étant donné le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

-prend garde à toi petit frère, ou je serais obligé de t'appeler soeurette incessamment sous peu.

-C'est une manie ce genre de menace…

-Soit heureux que je ne passe pas à la pratique…

Le regard dangereux de Léa poussa Martin à se renfoncer dans ses épaules, mais ne tint pas longtemps après qu'elle eut remarqué la présence de Harry.

Ce dernier aurait bien souhaité lever le silence un peu lourd qui s'était abattu de peur de rompre le fil de tension entre Léa et Harry, mais l'inspiration n'y était pas.

-Mme Pikedouï !

Telle un feufou, Luna, après avoir sauvé l'assemble d'un malaise prolongé, se rua dans le couloir du Poudlard express.

Jugeant sans doute que cet évènement faisait une bonne introduction à sa sortie, Léa se tourna pour se glisser à sa suite.

Harry la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

-Tu ne vas pas nous laisser ?

Le ton était plus à l'excuse qu'à l'accusation, mais ça n'empêcha pas Léa de se renfrogner.

-Bien sur que si. Je vais faire équipe avec Luna un peu. Martin m'exaspère.

-Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de rester avec nous.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Harry se décala pour laisser Luna retourner sur la plate forme, les bras chargé de ses acquisitions alléchantes.

-Faut reprendre des forces ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que Martin lui reprochait faussement d'avoir pris une trop grande diversités de sucreries, rendant par la même le choix trop compliqué.

De mauvaise grâce, Léa revint sur ses pas. Luna avait déjà une chose verte et gigotante dans la bouche, sûrement un vertipentisse, le serpent aux milles facettes (il rend la langue verte, donne de beaux rêves, gigote jusqu'à ce qu'on lui coupe la tête et un goût délicieux puisque à la volonté du dégustateur), quand l'étau des gourmands se referma autour d'elle et se jeta sans pitié sur les denrées sucrées.

-Je n'aurais pas eu de meilleur coup de génie en ces moments de dur labeur.

-Nous devons juste parcourir les couloirs…

-Entre tes lèvres, notre noble action de membre de l'ordre semble presque désuète ma chère Hermione. Voila qui ne nous ressemble pas.

-Martin a raison, articula Ron entre deux chocogrenouille.

-Voila qui est surprenant, grinça Hermione.

Face à tant de contrariétés, Harry ne put que soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il que des tensions gâchent cet instant ? Ne pouvait-il tout simplement profiter de ce caranougat, et parler simplement de cartes de chocogrenouille ?

-Oh…

L'exclamation de surprise interrompit toute discussion.

-Pourquoi ce oh, Neville ?

Le jeune homme ne détacha que difficilement ses yeux de la carte de chocogrenouille qu'il tenait, et la tendit à Harry.

-Merci, répondit machinalement Harry en s'en saisissant. Mais je n'en fais pas la…

Le jeune homme se tue pour porter plus d'attention à l'objet.

C'était une carte à son nom. La photo d'un adolescent, lui par conséquent, le regardait d'un air un peu gêné dans sa robe d'élève de Poudlard. La cicatrice à son front et la tignasse noire ne laissait aucun doute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'impatienta Hermione.

-Rien, c'est une carte à mon nom. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Il y avait sûrement un problème dans son raisonnement. Soit Neville était une sorte de groopy et avait fabriqué une fausse carte de chocogrenouille à son effigie, soit… En fait il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

-montre ça.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le choix et commença de lire à voix haute avant qu'il n'ait amorcé le geste de refermer la bouche et d'abaisser le bras.

-Harry Potter. Alors âgé de seulement un an, survécut à celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom et permit sa chute. Idolâtré par certains, dénigré par d'autre, il n'en reste pas moins le seul à pouvoir mériter ce titre. Ils y ont mis le paquet.

-ce n'est pas une blague ? Demanda Ron.

-Bien sur que non, lança Hermione, catégorique. Enfin, sauf si quelqu'un sait aussi faire de fausses chocogrenouilles...

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Balbutia Harry. Idolâtré ? Dénigré ? D'où sort ce texte ?

-D'un esprit malade sans doute…

-Elle ne parle même pas du mangeur d'ombre qui t'a permit de survivre. C'est pourtant à lui que revient tout le mérite.

Harry ne fut pas le seul à tourner un regard interrogateur vers Luna.

-Un mangeur d'ombre… ? L'invita Hermione à continuer.

Elle semblait plus intriguée qu'énervée de l'interruption.

-Qu'est-ce que cette légende aurait du faire sur cette carte ?

-Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne fasses pas le lien, expliqua Luna. Même à l'époque de sa parution, c'est-à-dire quand mon père était simple journaliste dans son journal, peu de personnes avaient prêté attention à l'article qui expliquait la survie de Harry. Tu ne connais donc pas la vérité.

Harry n'était pas sur de vouloir connaître les tenants et aboutissant de l'histoire de Luna. Luna restait Luna. Etrange vue ou pas.

-Tout cela est trop bizarre !

En quelques mots, il avait tout résumé. Mais ça n'avait rien de satisfaisant. Cette carte le narguait de son incongruité déplacée.

-Pourquoi avoir fait une carte à mon nom ! J'avais un an, et surtout, c'était il y a plus de 15 ans maintenant. Pourquoi tout à coup ?

-Peut-être attendaient-ils que tu ais atteint ta majorité, avança Léa, loin d'être convaincue par ce qu'elle disait, ton anniversaire est dans un mois seulement.

-Comme si ça pouvait être gênant… La question est plutôt qui est ce il ? Une carte de chocogrenouille, c'est inoffensif, mais je doute que Dumbledore soit au courant, et surtout qu'il approuve. Et je doute que tu ais donné ton accord, Harry.

Ce dernier ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, surtout au vu de tout ce que laissait présager Hermione.

-ça va faire bizarre de t'avoir dans ma collection de carte, Formula Le problème à sa façon Luna.

Un silence stupéfait plana quelques instants sur les jeunes sorciers.

-On fête ça avec une tournée de chocogrenouille ? Proposa Martin.

Hermione et Léa rigolèrent nerveusement.

-C'est… C'est plutôt une chose sympa, non ? Se risqua Ron.

-Si on considère que ce n'est qu'une carte, oui. Neville et Luna manquèrent s'étouffer à ces quelques mots, mais Hermione continua, n'ayant rien remarqué. Il n'en reste pas moins que je me demande qui est à l'origine de tout ça…

-Tu penses qu'il y a plus qu'un seul employé de la société des chocogrenouille d'impliquer dans la création de cette carte ? S'étonna Neville. Qui d'autre en aurait le pouvoir ?

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules puis de tourner un regard interrogateur vers Ron.

-Seuls des employés du ministère en aurait le pouvoir, répondit Ron à cette interrogation muette. Mais Dots n'autoriserait jamais cela.

-Oyé Oyé, bon gens. Un groupe d'étudiant de Poudlard met à jour un complot à base de cartes de chocogrenouille ! S'exclama tout à coup Léa en coupant court à toute intervention de la part de Harry. Je suis la seule à trouver tout ce que vous dites complètement absurde ?

-Ce n'est pas absurde ! La contra énergiquement Luna.

Sans le moindre effort pour la ménager, Léa désigna Luna.

-C'est bien ce que je disais ! Harry a été enlevé par Voldemort il y a à peine plus d'un mois, et vous vous effarouché pour une innocente carte de chocogrenouille ? Vous êtes fatigant…

-Harry n'a jamais autorisé la vente de cette carte, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ginny d'un ton prudent.

L'interpellé ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

-Alors je crois que nous pouvons nous inquiéter, targua Hermione avec appoint. Un simple employé ne se le serait jamais permis. Je pense qu'il aura reçut des ordres de plus haut placé. Se permettre cela n'est pas un acte honnête. Je crois que nous pouvons tous en convenir.

L'air totalement désintéressé de l'affaire, Léa fit un geste d'apaisement et s'avança vers la porte.

-Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Et si tu penses que l'affaire est si sérieuse, parle en aux membres de l'ordre. Sûrement que ça les amusera.

Hermione sera les poings. Depuis quand Harry ne l'avait-il pas vu dans cet état d'exaspération retenue ? Mieux valait ne pas s'en souvenir, c'était sûrement un moment effrayant… Alors que sa sœur refermait la porte, Martin murmura doucement.

-Ce n'est pas que ce soit mon rôle de frère, mais… Excusez la pour son comportement. Harry, elle te soutient, mais certaines nouvelles l'ont mises à cran dernièrement.

Dans un souffle, il lâcha :

-Nous ne reviendrons pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Nos parents retournent en France, et nous les accompagnons. A Paris.

-Vous ne reviendrez pas ! Balbutia Harry. Et l'ordre ?

Il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, trop ébahit. Mais la limite de la stupéfaction était dépassée par une nouvelle ébahissante de trop.

-Nous viendrons toujours aux réunions, mais c'est à Beauxbatons que nous ferons nos études.

Seuls Ginny et Ron ne semblaient pas surpris.

-On gardera contact, assura cette dernière en s'approchant de son petit ami. On aura beaucoup d'occasions de se voir. Vous aurez le stage de transplanage bande de veinards.

-C'est vrai, se rappela Harry.

Il avait reçu sa convocation.

-Et pas plus tard que dans une semaine, à la réunion de l'ordre.

-En parlant de ça, rappela Ginny, On devrait peut être retourner à notre surveillance du train.

-oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry. Promet moi que tu en parleras avec Dumbledore.

-Il a sûrement déjà la carte, alors je vais juste attendre qu'il me contact.

Harry émit un rire un peu bête avant de pousser Hermione et Ron vers la sortie.

-Neville ? Tu fais équipe avec moi un peu ? Le vent commence à me souler, j'irais bien en tête pour changer.

-Ah non ! L'interrompit Ginny. On y va avec Martin.

D'un clin d'œil entendu, elle fit comprendre à Martin qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Harry haussa les épaules de dépit. Il irait ailleurs. Laisser la cabine de tête aux amoureux était son petit cadeau de la journée.

Avant de sortir à son tour, le regard en biais, Luna tourna la tête vers Neville.

-Tu souhaites la garder, évidemment.

-De quoi ?

Neville n'avait pas l'air tranquille.

Un peu aux aguets, il recula.

-La carte. Je n'avais pas entendu parler de sa parution, ça doit être l'une des premières.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un intérêt un peu dément étant donné de quoi elle parlait.

-C'est vrai… Médita Neville. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Donc tu veux la garder…

Luna semblait tellement dépité que Harry vit clairement Neville fléchir sous le coup de cette constatation. Avec difficulté, Harry vit le bras se tendre.

-Tient, prend là… de toute façon, Harry pourra sûrement nous en avoir d'autres.

-C'est vrai ça ! Ou sinon, on pourra en manger plein.

-ça c'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama Harry.

Il ne savait pas encore comment prendre tout ça. Surtout depuis ce qui s'était dit. Moins il aurait à faire à cette histoire de carte, mieux il s'en porterait.

Mais manger des chocogrenouilles lui réchauffait le cœur d'avance.

Tout en les suivant dans le couloir, Harry esquissa un sourire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout n'allait pas si mal.

Le cœur plus léger, il referma la porte.

_**The End.**_

**Bouahhahahhahahah…**

**s'effondre en larme, et va pleurer loin de là**

**revient vite fait avec une bouteille de champagne**

**Mais ça se fete quand meme ! bougre de scrouts ! c'était le première fois que j'ecrivais quelque chose et que je le finissais ! (non dio, recopier une nouvelle du petit nicolas a 7 ans pour faire style que tu écris un livre, ça ne suffit pas…)**

**Ça casse pas des briques, mais j'en suis fière ! et surtout, je me suis bien éclatée. Et puis, avoir des lecteurs fut un coté qui a beaucoup compté et fait vraiment très plaisir ! merci a vous, et un merci spécial a un lecteur pas comme les autres (cram, si tu m'entends ) qui fut mon épaule (et souffre douleur aussi) preférée ! il vous a épargnez des incoherences, et m'a permis de m'améliorer ! voili, ça fait sérieux, mais bon**

**s'incline**


End file.
